Hannah O'Neill Pt2
by AvaC
Summary: This continues from Part 1 following the adventures of Hannah O'Neill the clone Sg1 got instead of a Fruit Basket for saving the world. Original Character!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yay! Book 2... Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! So since life is busy as the norm… I won't be updating weekly but Fortnightly after my exams of course and if anyone wants to be my punctuation and grammar beta just drop me a line :-) ~ Enjoy!**

Hannah held on to the console to balance herself as the puddle jumper took a steep nosedive toward the planet's surface."Don't you think we are coming in a little hot?" she asked Sheppard as the ground was getting closer.

"No, it'll be fine" he said in a casual tone as he tried to get the controls to respond, the puddle jumper levelled slightly but not enough to save them. "Ok, maybe I take it back.. brace for impact!" he shouted.

When Sheppard regained consciousness he coughed as the cockpit was starting to fill with smoke. He pushed off the controls and groaned as pain radiated through his chest, _definitely broke something… _he thought to himself otherwise he was still, he looked over to Hannah. She was slumped over the control panel unconscious. He moved from his chair and moved to Hannah's side, he brushed her hair out of her face as saw a small pool of blood on the console he cursed as he pulled Hannah off the console. She had a gash extending from the side of temple across her forehead. Her blood covered most of the damage and travelled down the side of her face. He felt for her pulse which was slow but steady, she gave a moan as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh" Hannah moaned as her brain slowly started up. She coughed as the air was thick with smoke. "Sheppard?" Hannah called before she could compute any response she felt two hands pick her up from behind. It took her brain a few moments to realise She was being pulled up to her feet. Sheppard was shouting something to her. She couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Ok come on" he said as Hannah dragged her feet as he pulled them out of the puddle jumper. Sheppard moved them to a safe distance before he sat Hannah on the ground and looked at her head injury. She looked around dazed and confused, Sheppard snapped his fingers to get her attention. It took a moment before she looked at him, not completely focus but enough to register.

"Ok you know the rules, What's your name?" he asked her, Hannah blinked slowly at him.

"Hannah… wait Lieutenant O'Neill" she answered, she looked up as if in thought and smiled "Lieutenant Hannah O'Neill" she told him. Sheppard would have smiled but was more concerned about her condition.

"Ok good, Where are you?" he asked her slowly, she pursed her lips and looked around.

"On the ground" she said dryly "What happened to the jumper?" she asked pointing to the jumper that was still smoking a few feet away.

"We crashed it" he told her. He pulled combat dressing from his vest and unwrapped the bandage and pressed the gauze gently against Hannah's wound.

"Damn, oh my head hurts" she groaned wincing in pain as he placed more pressure to wrap the bandage around her head.

"I know I told you to brace for impact it looks like you head butted the console instead" Sheppard told her, Hannah gave him a vague smile.

"Had to show it who's boss" she slurred slightly, Sheppard chuckled and was about to say something.

_"__Major Sheppard come in"_ Markham radioed.

"Sheppard here" Sheppard replied on his radio he looked at Hannah was blinking slowly as she looked around dazed and confused.

_"__You guys alright?"_

"Yeah, we have minor injuries, the jumper is out of commission" Sheppard said looking at the puddle jumper that was still smoking half buried in the dirt.

_"__We'll come and pick you up eta 2minutes Sir"_

"Ok Sheppard out" Sheppard said, he turned to Hannah who had a hand pressed against her forehead. She looked at Sheppard,

"You ok?" she asked him, Sheppard sat back on the dirt beside her and held his rib cage. He breathed in short breaths as pain radiated through his chest he was sure he had bruised a few ribs in the impact. Fingers crossed they weren't broken. Other than that he seemed to be in control of all his faculties and had minor bruises and cuts nothing a couple of Tylenol and hot shower couldn't fix unlike Hannah who needed stitches.

"Yeah, that was nothing" Sheppard said, Hannah laughed and winced.

"I hope I'm never in the cockpit for when it's something" Hannah told him. She seemed to regain most of her faculties except for her speech she was still slurring slightly.

"Hey you have to answer my other questions" Sheppard turned to her, "Tell what day is it?" he said, knowing Beckett was going to ask him later.

"Tuesday" Hannah told him her mind foggy which was clear to him by her facial expressions.

"Close…. It's Wednesday" he told her

"Oh" Hannah said as a second puddle jumper landed near by Sheppard helped Hannah up and they slowly made their way over. The aft door opened and Markham stepped out to help them. Once Hannah was settled on the Bench in the back of the jumper Sheppard and Markham moved to the cockpit.

"Get us back to Atlantis immediately Sergeant" Sheppard order the Sergeant, The puddle jumper took off and Sheppard moved into the back area to check on Hannah.

"Hey you still with me O'Neill?" he asked her, she nodded slowly and she leaned back and closed her eyes. "We'll be in Atlantis in no time" he told her.

"Awesome" Hannah said dryly.

"So don't worry, I'm going tear someone a new one… That's the second time that same puddle jumper has fallen out of the sky. I thought it was fixed" Sheppard said getting angry.

"It was cleared by the engineers, it shouldn't have nose dived like that" Hannah said.

"Well it did"

"Well I guess there were always going to be a few wrinkles in repairs until the engineers understand what they are fixing"

"I know, I'm just pissed. It completely shorted out even inertial dampeners" Sheppard said.

"I know but we walked away in one piece right? We'll worry about recovery of the jumper later" Hannah told him.

It took a few minutes for them to return the Atlantis when the aft door opened Sheppard helped Hannah up off the seat. She swayed on her feet as she walked toward Beckett who was already waiting with a gurney and a medical team.

"Awwh a medical team just for me? you shouldn't have" Hannah said sarcastically to Sheppard.

"Well I know how much you love the attention" he replied as he helpd her up onto the gurney. She wasn't going to argue for the moment as she laid down and Beckett turned to Sheppard. "How are you Major?"

"I'm good take care of O'Neill, I have an engineer to find" Sheppard said to Beckett, Beckett shot him a look. "I'll drop by later for a check up" he reassured Beckett. Beckett took his word and motioned for them to move Hannah out.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

A day later, Hannah sat in her office looking over the recent reports from off world mission, her head was pounding thanks to the 15 stitches and the nasty jolt Sheppard gave her by crashing the jumper. She had spent the last 24 hours under supervision which she had spent most of sleeping thanks to Beckett sedating her. When she woke up around lunchtime she indulged in a meal and decided it was time to check herself out. Beckett wasn't too happy about her leaving but none the less released her as long as she came back to the infirmary if she became ill.

She had given her word she would take it easy and she was, paper work was easy and a necessity even though it made her head hurt. She looked up just as Staff Sergeant Bates came into the office he clicked his tongue at her. "Shouldn't you be in the infirmary resting L.T.?" he asked her, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"There is work to be done" she said as she shuffled papers. It had been nearly 10 months since they had arrived in the Pegasus galaxy. Bates had taken the position of Head of Internal Security. He and Hannah had worked closely together to cover the XO position since they had been no takers to the role. Except for Ford, but Sheppard didn't want Ford in the role. Hannah knew why. It was Ford's nature he was unpredictable to following orders, naïve and still needed a lot of training and discipline. No one was averse to Hannah doing the role unofficially since she kept things running efficiently with Bates. She even had respect from the other officers who had previously shown their disapproval of her, she still took orders from them and respected rank, she tried not to ruffle any feathers she left that to Sheppard since he was the one who had the power to stomp his feet and have the final word.

She had managed to keep her status as a clone under the radar no one knew except Bates, Sheppard, Weir and Beckett. Luckily it never was a problem the scientists never really asked why she made things look easier than they were. They let her knowledge of Ancient technology slide for the most part because she used to be a part of SG1. They believed her knowledge was a combination of Daniel's knowledge of the language and Sam's experience of adapting to new technology.

"The work is never ending" Bates told her as he took the guest chair in her office. "I don't think the world would end if you took a day off" he added, he got up from his chair and walked to the door "Come on" he said to her,

"Why?" she asked not really wanting to get out of her seat. She ran her fingers across her forehead in an unconscious effort to wipe the pain away.

"If you can work you can play a game of Decider…If I win you have to take the next 48 hrs off" he told her.

"Fine" Hannah sighed and got up from her chair and followed him. 'Decider' was the game they played when they butted heads about certain things like rosters, or having a day off since they were both stubborn and hard workers. Mainly it was a good way to blow off steam. Bates had revealed his personal item was a Basketball. Hannah had tracked down an empty room on the west pier big enough to play the game and had set up hoops. It was good for team building and morale on the base.

Bates had taught Hannah the basics of basketball and then taught her 'Decider' a game he had made up for him and his younger brother, basically if an argument was being had between him and his brother they would settle by whoever shot 30 hoops first won. So if Bates wanted Hannah to take a day off he would challenge her, she wouldn't back down from it and three out ten times she would win. Bates had years of experience and practice, so he won most arguments settled this way but Hannah still tried. She also enjoyed the sportsmanship of the game and it seemed if they were playing 'decider' or it was a group of people playing a game. People were smiling and having a good time relaxing, Hannah always felt better after playing even when she lost. It gave her a good excuse to goof off and have fun. Rank was left at the door which made smack talk even more amusing when it was a team of mixed ranks.

They came into the court room, Bates picked up the basketball and threw it to Hannah which she caught. "Ladies first" he said, Hannah aimed and shot 6 in a row before missing and passed the ball to Bates, who was already smiling.

He got about 15 shots in easily before missing, which Hannah assumed was on purpose. She took the ball and they continued until they were nearly even Bates's score at 29 and Hannah's at 28, she raised the ball and swallowed her head was pounding from this small exertion. She aimed at the hoop and shot the ball it landed in the hoop. Bates caught the ball and bounced it as Hannah leaned over as she was hit by a wave of nausea.

"You ok L.T.?" Bates asked, Hannah nodded and straightened steeling herself she only had to make one more shot. He handed her the ball. She took a deep breath and aimed the ball at the hoop, she started to see stars cross her eyesight. She shot the ball and missed.

"Oh too bad" Bates said in mock sympathy he ran to get the ball and came back. Hannah leaned over again and took a deep inhale and exhaled, Bates neared her again.

"Please tell me you won't hurf here" he said to her, she knew even though he wasn't showing sympathy he was concerned.

"I might, just to spite you" Hannah said to him, he laughed at her.

"Watch this" he told her, Hannah watched as he made the last shot. "Looks like you have to have the next 48 hours off" he told her.

"I hate you sometimes" Hannah said as she swayed straightening up. He caught her elbow as she felt she lost another shade of colour.

"You're just jealous of my skills. Come on I'll walk you to your quarters" Bates told her,

"I think I can walk myself" she said to him petulantly.

"Oh don't be a sore loser I'm looking out for you, don't need you fainting in the hallways"

"I do not faint"

"So you don't faint, you swoon?" he asked, Hannah shot him a dark look to which he laughed.

As soon as Bates left her at her quarters she had a shower and laid down, she was going to write in her journal but with her nausea she laid on her bed instead. Within seconds of her head hitting the pillow she was out like a light.

She didn't know how long she'd been sleeping but it was interrupted too soon by her door chiming. She opened one bleary eye and picked up her watch it read 6am. She groaned and realised she had slept for nearly 15 hours. The door continued to chime.

Hannah groaned as she got out her bed, the door kept chiming. "I'm coming" she said loudly. Hoping it would stop the chiming as her head ached and her brain was foggy. She pulled on a pair of pants on and she waved a hand over the door sensor, the door opened and revealed Lieutenant Ford. He smiled at her, he was fully dressed with a TAC vest and P90. He had an extra TAC vest and P90 in his hands.

"Did I wake you nugget?" He asked, Hannah tried not to let the nickname get to her. He'd been calling her 'nugget' ever since they met. He knew it annoyed her and she found it disrespectful especially around the military personnel. It was the way he said it, the tone was clear he didn't think much of her and what he did think wasn't good even though he never openly said it. He was so easy to read, it seemed being mean wasn't his nature so when he tried it just didn't suit him.

"No sir I was just resting my eyes." Hannah said

"Right well you're late"

"Late for wait?" Hannah asked

"Late for what Sir" he corrected

"Late for what Sir?" Hannah repeated.

"Today we are exploring the lower levels with scientists" Ford told her, she looked at him and recalled the duty roster.

"I'm not rostered on that job" Hannah said to him, her head was pounding she felt horrible.

"You are now, lieutenant Isaacs called in sick, so come on" Ford told her, he held out a TAC vest and P90 he had brought for her.

"You know I'm on medical leave for two days" Hannah told him

"Oh it's easy task just walking around with scientists anyway you were in your office yesterday"

"What are you stalking me? because if you were you would have seen Sheppard chew my ass about taking it easy and following doctor's orders Sir" Hannah said to him.

"Well you look fine to me, gear up" Ford told her firmly. Hannah knew she wasn't going to win so she gave in. She reluctantly took the vest and gun from him.

"I'll need a couple of seconds to get my boots on" she said to him. Ford smiled happy he had won this round.

"I'll be waiting" he told her, she closed door on him and sat down on the bed she needed more sleep not walking around the base. After a few moments she stood up and changed into a fresh change of fatigues, she zipped the TAC vest it felt like it weighed 50 kilograms. Once she brushed her hair and teeth she looked at her head wound in the mirror. It was a pretty bad bump with stitches. She re dressed the wound since the swelling and the stitches made it still too gruesome to put on show. She took two Tylenol for her breakfast with water and headed to the door. Ford was waiting for her as she came out. She put in her ear piece in her ear as they walked to the nearest transporter.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later, Hannah walked behind Ford, McKay and Zelenka. They had been checking the extent of the damage left by the storm that had threatened to destroy the city a few weeks back. The hallways were dark and dank and smelled of sea water. The power was down in the area so they used torches for light. Hannah's headache had settled behind her eyes and where she hit her head. It had also grown progressively more painful thanks to McKay and Zelenka antagonising Ford.  
>"7,549." Zelenka said as the two scientists started what seemed their 100th game of 'Prime, not Prime' even Hannah felt the urge to shoot them just for some peace and quiet.<p>

"Oh, please. Prime. 4,021." McKay said continuing the game,

"Ah, nice try. Not prime. Okay, Lieutenant Ford, 599." Zelenka prompted Ford. The two had asked Hannah previously and she had answered correctly for all of them which bored McKay and Zelenka who wanted a laugh. So they turned their sights on Ford.

"I don't care if it's a prime number or not." Ford replied.

"Oh, come on. Yes or no?" Zelenka asked, they knew Ford was going to get the answer wrong and they enjoyed it for whatever reason they was probably the tenth time they had asked Ford Hannah had paying attention a while back.

"No." Ford answered.

"It's incredible. Ten for ten." Zelenka said his voice filled with glee.

"He is terrible." McKay said in an agreeable manner.

"So I suck at prime/not prime. Somehow I'm going to sleep tonight." Ford said Hannah could tell by his tone he was sick of being the butt end of the joke.

"At this point, it's gone way beyond you not knowing your prime numbers." Zelenka said as they continued to walk down the hallway.

"It's a true/false game. Statistically, just by guessing, you should be getting at least half of these right. Look, 993." McKay said to Ford

"Prime." Ford said

"Oh, come on. That's an easy one. Are you hearing this, Lt O'Neill?"McKay asked he turned and flashed his light in her direction she squinted.

"Not really. I guess I've been too busy doing my job" Hannah replied, she closed her eyes for a blissful moment as pure darkness relieved the pain momentarily. McKay and the others continued walking.

"We've already been through this section of Atlantis, Lt Killjoy. It's structurally sound." McKay told her. Hannah swore his voice was beginning to sound like nails on a chalkboard. Zelenka laughed at the joke and shared a smile with McKay.

"Lieutenant Ford, would you mind being a subject of research paper on statistical improbabilities?" Zelenka asked his voice bubbled with laughter he was trying to suppress as he antagonised Ford further, Hannah stepped forward to stand by Ford's side.

"Ok, very hilarious but can we finish this up?" Hannah asked as she joined the group. Ford had a short temper and McKay and Zelenka were now pushing it.

"What are you bored Lieutenant?" McKay asked dully.

"Yeah and it's my day off. So as much as I have enjoyed walking the lower levels of Atlantis I'm hungry and I'd like to have dinner tonight" Hannah told him, she actually just wanted to leave the dank halls and crawl into bed as she still felt lousy from the morning.

"Food.. good point" McKay said to her, he pressed his ear piece and recalled all the other teams back to their meet point. Hannah followed ford and the others as they moved to the meet point. Her hands were shaking they had been like half an hour after her Tylenol and water she figured it was the combination of no breakfast and her recent bump on the head. She made a mental note not to take Tylenol on an empty stomach again as she inwardly sighed and wished they could run to the meet point and call it a day. She wanted her bed and she was going to get it since it was her day off and this job could be done without her. But it was Ford and his usual attempts of punishing her.

Ford knew if someone called in sick he would report it to Sheppard who'd give him a whole list of personnel to pick up the slack. But Hannah figured Ford was punishing her because he was pissed off. He had been pissed off because Sheppard had unofficially made it clear he wanted Hannah to be his XO and had declined Ford's offer to take the post. None of the other enlisted or commissioned officers wanted to step up either since they didn't want Sheppard's reputation tainting theirs wanting to but they still followed orders and listened to Bates and conferred with Hannah. Hannah never gave any orders to officers who out ranked her, she just politely asked their advice about going a certain way about things done or suggested. It was up to Sheppard to put his foot down and say whose boss, not hers.

Luckily she hadn't had too much trouble in the last 9 months of being Sheppard executive assistant. She had built a strong and respectful relationship with the non commissioned officers. Most of which was thanks to Bates, They worked together to keep morale high even if that meant Hannah getting her ass handed to her on the basketball court once in a while. She didn't mind. She did however never let any of the guys beat her at sparring matches. She had to be unbeatable at something, and it was far more amusing to have them try and beat her. She and Teyla started sparring in private with Bantos sticks, Teyla was the only person able to knock her off her feet and keep her there. But Hannah was learning, she would get the Athosian one day.

Ford on the other hand even though he was on the flag team with Sheppard was not content. He started from day one prancing around making it clear he wanted to be the XO and tried to do the duties of a second in command. Not really understanding those duties he'd made up what he thought they were in this case pushing out assignments to the lower ranks and not really considering which soldiers were more suitable for off world missions. Calling meetings with Bates and Hannah about training schedules but not having an agenda to what he wanted to achieve. Hannah didn't mind except for the meetings that wasted her and Bates's time. She would just pick up the slack but Bates patience for Ford proved to only stretch so far.

Ford's style of command was erratic and lacked real planning he was all smiles and little more play than work. Bates being a man about keeping rules and structure hated it. But out of respect kept his mouth shut about it but Hannah could see the veins in his neck just pulsate with suppressed frustration.

After their fourth hour meeting of trying to orchestrate the roster with training schedules along with off world missions, Hannah felt even her patience running thin. Ford left the room in frustration as he couldn't understand why they weren't getting his ideas. Ford wanted to talk about 3 month's away Morale ideas and not about the now issues of mix matched teams and disputes between military of different nations and the scientists. She had turned to Bates and they worked on the roster together.

It took four days and three nights of arguing and frustration while ploughing throw many personnel files but they finally came up with a roster that dealt with all the day to day activities on base while forming teams with a mix of commissioned officers with enlisted all balancing each other out. Teams with soldiers who were experienced to handle any situation off world, they set up training schedules so the least experienced could learn and be rotated through the main teams. No one was left out, they were all going to go off world at some point and they were all going to keep training they needed every soldier to be ready and hands on deck. Most importantly everyone had downtime they didn't want anyone to burnout. Once it was agreed on Hannah and Bates submitted it to Sheppard who browsed over it and gave them a green light.

When they told Ford about it, he was against it since it showed how little he had been involved in the process and the fact it didn't take into account his ideas of 'Fun'. But the other Lieutenants and Captains approved and the rest just fell into place neatly. Hannah worked with Sheppard and Weir as the middle person she recommended certain teams for missions and Sheppard had a weekly update on who was on duty and off, injuries, training etc. All Sheppard had to do was sign and read reports and deal with the major crises and to focus on tactical planning and execution. It also gave him the time to go off world and establish off world relations and downtime for to kick back and relax.

Hannah felt proud of her work. She worked hard and she felt good for it. Atlantis was her home, and the people around her were a second family to her. Even if she didn't get along with some of them: mostly Ford and few scientists that she and Bates had to keep chastising for going into off limit areas without an escort.

McKay a multiple offender of going into areas of Atlantis without an escort Hannah always found him coming out of somewhere he shouldn't be. It was to a certain point, he thought she was stalking him but really it was by chance as she changed her running route and time daily. She had called a truce tired of him and his annoying ways of always trying to get the last word. It made her feel like she was dealing with a child. She said he could roam the city freely but he had to tell someone which direction he was going first so when he didn't show up for chow for two days they would be able to find him. She adlibbed about the dangers of being trapped and life sensors being pretty bad and how one could disappear and knowing them all they wouldn't miss him for at least a week. She remembered trying to keep a straight face as he looked slightly frightened about not being saved. He took to leaving her an email with specifics on where he'd be but added a sarcastic 'if you feel the need to follow me everywhere' at the end. Otherwise they when they worked together it wasn't easy but worked out for the good.

Hannah felt a wave a nausea come over her, as they reached the meet point, it was a large room that was at the centre of Atlantis only 20 floors below sea level. Hannah came to a stop and stayed at the edge of the crowd. She ran her fingers across her forehead as the pain in her head persisted, her body wracked with a sickening shiver and knew it was the start of something bad. She suppressed the thought for the moment and paid attention to McKay and Weir's conversation over the radio.

_"So, Rodney, what's it like out there in the suburbs today?"_ Weir asked

__"Essentially, with the exception of the upper-level storage room, which the lovely and talented Dumais informs me is in no immediate danger, this pier is in relatively good shape_."_ Mckay replied

_"Even after all the flooding from the storm?"_ Weir asked by her voice Hannah could tell the woman was surprised.

"Well, it's dark, it's damp, and it smells terrible, but from an engineering standpoint, we're good." McKay said

"_Head back."_ Weir said, the words were gold to Hannah's ears,

"Heading back" he said into his ear piece, he turned his attention to the group that surrounded him, Hannah nodded to other military members who were there as escorts. They returned the nods of recognition before turning their attention to McKay.

"All right, you clowns, listen up. I don't often get a chance to say this, so savour it: Good work, boys and girls. Let's go home." McKay said to the scientists in the room. He pointed his hands In the direction of the nearest transport. Hannah inwardly gave a sigh of relief at being let go. She turned to follow the others who were making motions to leave.

"Wait, wait, wait. We're missing Johnson and Wagner." Zelenka said Hannah stopped with everyone else. She ran a hand across her forehead before brushing her hair being her ear.

"Wagner, Johnson, what's your position?" McKay said into his radio. Hannah waited patiently with the others. It took a moment for Johnson to respond.

"We need backup! They're coming at us!" Johnson shouted frantic over the radio.

"What?" McKay asked

"Where are they?" Hannah asked stepping through the crowd to Zelenka and McKay. Zelenka tapped away on his tablet computer.

"Down this corridor." He said pointing down a dark corridor, Ford nodded at Hannah to move.  
>"We're on our way!" McKay said into his radio, Ford took point and Hannah and two more marines followed and they headed down the corridor, they could hear the screams of man as they grew closer.<p>

Wagner's body convulsed and he screamed one last time, he stopped and his whole body slumped to the floor. Johnson the other scientist who made the call was crouched by the door, she clutched her hands over her ears. She rocked herself back and forth as tears streaked down her face. Ford and Hannah looked around but the area was clear. They returned to the two scientists, Ford knelt down by Wagner's body and felt for a pulse.

Hannah knelt down in front of Johnson, McKay and Zelenka had caught up and McKay was kneeling next to Hannah, he reached out to touch Johnson but Hannah stopped him and shook her head.

"Dr Johnson can you hear me?" Hannah asked the scientist she kept rocking, looking utterly traumatised.

The other scientists and military followed. Hannah stood up and held her outs out "Don't come closer people" she told them, she ordered the sergeants to form a barrier and back it up at least a foot before she resumed her position next to McKay.

"Johnson." McKay tried, the woman just kept rocking unresponsive. "Johnson, are you okay?" McKay asked her. Hannah looked over at Wagner's body, Ford looked shocked.

"he's dead." Ford told them, Hannah turned back to Johnson who was still rocking and clutching her ears.

"Johnson, what happened here?" McKay asked her, tears ran down the woman's face she was finally responding as she slowed her rocking and looked at them.

"They got him." She told them, the tears ran down her face she was terrified, her eyes going wide.

"Who got him?" Hannah asked her, she looked at McKay and Hannah. She pulled on their clothing and tried to stand up, Hannah tried to help Johnson up. But she shrunk away as her eye line looked behind Hannah and she started to panic and pushed herself up against the wall. New tears falling from her eyes, Hannah and McKay looked to where she was looking and nothing was there.

"Hey calm down. There's nothing here." McKay told Johnson. But she wasn't listening she started striking out with her hands out as if batting something away. She moved toward them and Hannah caught Johnson's hands before they could do any damage.

"Can't you see them? They're everywhere!" Johnson shouted terrified. Hannah restrained Johnson's hands behind her back as she looked ready to attack McKay. McKay's eyes went wide at Johnson's delusional state as she struggled in Hannah's grip.

"It's ok, I got you" Hannah told Johnson in a soothing tone. Johnson struggled for a moment more and then slumped Hannah's arms like dead weight. Hannah lowered her to the floor and Johnson started flailing like she was having a fit. She began screamed in agony, as Zelenka and Hannah tried to make sure she stayed on her side as her body convulsed in a sickly manner, then the screaming stopped. Blood seeped from her nose and mouth.

"Beckett, I need a medical team down here, STAT." McKay ordered into his radio, Zelenka felt for a pulse and shook his head.

"It's no use. She's gone." Zelenka said, Hannah leaned back on her feet and exchanged a worried look with Zelenka and McKay.

"_McKay, this is Dr. Beckett. What exactly is the nature of the emergency?"_ Beckett's Scottish burl came over the radio waves.  
>"It's too late. They're gone." McKay replied<p>

_"Who's gone? How?"_

"Wagner and Johnson. I need a containment team here." McKay said

_"I'm sorry?"_ Beckett asked not believing his ears.

"A containment team? Why?" Ford asked.

"People generally don't just see things and drop dead, Sir" Hannah said standing up.

"Exactly and we've spent the last few of hours surveying unexplored areas of the city. I think Wagner and Johnson were exposed to something—" McKay said standing next to Hannah.

"Yeah, but—" Ford started

"And if they were infected, there's a very good chance that we were too." McKay said cutting Ford off.

"I recommend a level-four quarantine until we know what we're dealing with." Hannah added

"Agreed." McKay said nodding his pressed his ear piece "Carson, you hear all that?" he asked

_"Aye. We'll get into our HAZMAT gear and head down. Sit tight. I'll make sure Dr. Weir is briefed."_ Beckett replied.

"Thank you very much" McKay said and he turned to Hannah.

"Lieutenant I'm sure you know what to do?"

"Yes, I suggest we move the bodies into this room and considering we were in direct contact with them. We do the heavy lifting" Hannah said gesturing to Ford, Zelenka, McKay and herself. Ford looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "Lieutenant Ford, do you mind giving me a hand?" Hannah asked Ford.

"Yeah I do mind" he said to her. Hannah looked at him in disbelief and Ford shook his head.

"No way" he said adamantly, "Markham" he ordered, Markham turned around.

"No, as you were Sergeant…if it's passed by physical contact then we are most likely already infected. You and the other officers are to remain as you are…We don't need more casualties" Hannah reasoned.

"I'm the senior Lieutenant here Markham and Stackhouse get these bodies moving" Ford ordered.

"Lieutenant Ford is compromised by possible exposure to an alien pathogen Sergeants, I suggest you take your orders from the next senior officer" Hannah ordered calmly. The Sergeants exchanged looks.

"Well it ain't you… you're just as compromised" Ford told her panicking slightly.

"I know" Hannah told him smugly, Sergeant Markham contacted the control room. Bates answered and ordered them to stay as they were and not go near the infected personnel.

"Sorry Sir, Bates gave us orders we are to not come within physical contact, you'll have to move the bodies yourself" Markham told him. Ford looked clearly angry at being superseded by Bates.

"You heard them Sir, let's get the bodies out of the way" Hannah said she moved to pick up Wagner first. Ford shook his head adamant he was not going to touch the corpses.

Zelenka moved forward and handed his computer to Ford cursing in Czech. "I'll help you Lieutenant" he said in English to Hannah, he moved to Wagner's feet as Hannah lifted the upper torso of Wagner's body. They moved Wagner's body and then Johnson's into the room and closed the door. Hannah pulled out her texture and drew an 'X' on the door. "Thanks Zelenka" she said,

"No problem" Zelenka told her.

"So now what?" Ford asked

"We stay here until the Hazmat team arrives" McKay said

"Wait, what? We're just going to stay here?" a scientist spoke up from behind the Sergeant Markham, He was about 5ft 7 inches with thinning brown hair. Hannah tried to remember his name but it wasn't coming to her, as her headache she had been trying to ignore thrummed.

"That's the plan. Yes." McKay said to him.

"May I say it's a terrible one?" the scientist replied.

"No, you may not." McKay snapped getting annoyed at the guy.

"I think we should get the hell out of here." The scientist said, his sentiment was felt by the other scientists in the group.

"If it is an airborne agent, we may already be infected. Heading back to the city would only endanger the rest of the population." Zelenka said

"But she said it was transmitted by physical contact" Another scientist piped up.

"I'm sorry does it say doctor on her uniform somewhere?" McKay asked pointing at Hannah, "Cause last time I checked she wasn't a epidemiologist. She was making an assumption anyone could make" he said when no one responded.

"What if we're not infected yet?" The first scientist said.

"There's no way of knowing." Hannah said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"But I feel fine. I feel perfectly fine!" the scientist complained.

"End of discussion. Peterson, we're staying here. Actually, wait a second" McKay said, he paused for a moment and the snapped his fingers "Actually, Everyone Follow me" he said, Ford walked with McKay, Hannah followed with Zelenka first and the others followed a few feet back.

They continued down the hallway further than where Ford and Hannah had checked previously there was only one other room with an open door. 

"Isn't this the same section Wagner and Johnson were exploring?" Ford asked McKay  
>"Yes."McKay said as they came to the only room with its lights on.<p>

"So we're retracing their steps?" Ford said asking the obvious.

"That's right. Don't worry. My motivations are based entirely on self-preservation." McKay said in frustration of Ford's obvious questions. McKay pulled on surgical gloves not inspiring confidence in anyone.

"Wait, wait, wait. Ford's right. Doesn't this increase our chances of getting infected?" Peterson asked, Hannah wanted to wring the man's neck. McKay who had reached his limit turned back and moved toward Peterson. Hannah stepped in McKay's path and shot him a warning look.

"All right. Let me spell this out for you, okay? If there is a bacterial agent and it is not airborne, then it should be relatively safe for us to look around as long as we take the proper precautions. However…if it is an airborne agent, then there's a very good chance we've already been infected." McKay told them

"Well, shouldn't we wait for Dr. Beckett to decide that?" Ford asked

"Those men were only down there for 12 hours. Even if they were infected right away, that's an alarmingly short incubation period. Now, if anyone else is infected, as in, oh, I don't know, maybe us? Seconds are going to count, Lieutenant. All right, light." McKay said to Ford, Hannah handed him her flash light. "Let's go." McKay said as they came to door that was opened. Faint lighting came from inside and it flickered.

Markham tossed Hannah his flashlight, she caught it and turned it on.

"Everybody stay here" McKay said to the group, Hannah flashed her light into the room as she leaned on the door frame.

There were some lighted tables in the room spaced around to the sides of the room from what she could see from the door. McKay stepped into the room and turned around "Ford" McKay said annoyed, Ford took a step back from the door way.

"You just told me to—" Ford started in protest.

"Everybody except Ford stay here. You think I'm going in there by myself? Uh-uh." McKay said stepping back into the door way, Hannah gave an exasperated sigh.

"Come on McKay" she said stepping into the room, she was in further than McKay as he stayed where he was for the moment. "I'm not going to hold your hand" she told McKay as she flashed her light around the room.

"I wouldn't even if you paid me to" McKay snapped as he joined her.

They moved further into the room, the tables had lit up frames that flickered barely illuminated anything in the room. Hannah flashed the light around the room, many of the components in the room were broken, her boots crunched on broken glass that was on the floor.

"Don't touch anything." McKay told her.

"Wasn't planning on it" Hannah said as she flashed her lights one of the main table in the middle of the room. It was table like the others at waist height but in the middle were several long tubes, most of them were broken except for a couple that remained intact, they were filled with a white substance.

"This is not good." Hannah said as she and McKay bent over to look at it. He nodded, they straightened up and Hannah swayed.

"You ok?" McKay asked taking a step away from Hannah.

"Yeah peachy" Hannah said she needed this day to be over before she was sick in front of everyone. She swallowed her nausea and breathed, McKay wasn't convinced as he took another step back. Hannah rolled her eyes "I think I might be able to reroute some power to here so we can get a better picture of what's going on" she told him.

"Do it" McKay said.


	3. Chapter 3

30 minutes later, Hannah had managed to get partial power in the room, enough for McKay to hook into the database to do a search and turn the lights on. The others had joined them in the room broken glass was cautiously swept to a corner. They were all working on getting answers.

"That's all we are going to get, anymore and we'll fry the circuits and possibly me" Hannah said as she closed the panel on the power conduit.

"It's enough" McKay told her, Hannah got to her feet and stood opposite the group and McKay. He had come to the conclusion she was definitely infected, since she was perspiring more and looking visibly sick even though Wagner and Johnson hadn't shown those symptoms. But alas those in the room tended to believe him so she stood alone on the other side of the broken tubes.  
>"Any number of these smashed and open containers could have released the virus that killed Johnson and Wagner." Zelenka commented.<p>

"And how would something like that survive for all these years?" Ford asked he looked more panicked than before, Hannah wished he'd pull it together and at least pretend it wasn't the end of the world. At least Sergeant Markham and Stackhouse were keeping a calm façade. Hannah just didn't care enough to panic, if she was going to die it would be on her terms. She wasn't going to give into hysteria it wasn't worth making her headache worse.

"Viruses can remain dormant for long periods." Dr Dumais, she pushed her dark brunette fringe to the side, it seemed to be her coping mechanism as she did it frequently in the last few minutes.

"I'm hoping the answer will be found in the database. Okay, I think that we have to—" Zelenka approached McKay who had his laptop interfaced with the lab console to the side. McKay waved a dismissive hand at the Czech scientist.

"Yes, yes. Yes, yes, yes. Doesn't appear to be networked in with the rest of the Ancient systems. In fact, if you look, it only contains information about the experiments that took place in this room." he pressed his ear piece "Weir, it's McKay." he said.

_"Go ahead, Rodney." _Weir answered.

"Where's Beckett?" McKay asked, he looked at Hannah with a worried expression Hannah would have been surprised by his concern if it wasn't his own self preservation, if she was dying then he was next. The thoughts were written on his face.

_"On his way. It takes some time to load a whole medical team into suits_." Weir replied

"Well, we seem to have stumbled across something that I find…a little troubling " McKay said turning his back to Hannah.

_"That's not what I wanted to hear"_ Weir said with a worried voice.

"I think we may have found an Ancient viral lab. Wagner and Johnson must have been exposed here. Now, it'd take weeks to sift through all this data, and there's no way of knowing whether the Ancients were just studying the viruses or actively creating them. Either way, the storm has done quite a number on this place, and I've got—" McKay stopped talking when Dumais stiffened and began to shake, she looked terrified and looked at Hannah as if she were possessed with an evil spirit or something.

"Dumais. Dumais? Dumais!" McKay shouted at the woman she grabbed Hays a structural engineer by the shirt.

"Can't you see it?" she asked him he pulled back from her.

"Dr Dumais" Hannah said, Dumais came around the table and started pulling at Hannah's clothing.

"It's all over you!" she said to Hannah she started swatting her clothes. Hannah grabbed the woman's hands and she squirmed repeating it was all over her. Hannah had no idea what she was talking about.

"Dumais! Dumais" McKay tried again. Dumais was unreachable, Hannah's head swoon from the exertion. Others came to her assistance and pulled Dumais off of her. Hannah stumbled back and clutched her head. Dumais struggled against those restraining her.

"It's all over you!" she ranted "They're all over you. They're all over you!" she was terrified and overtaken, she started screaming in utter terror.

Hannah straightened and watched as Dumais clutched her head and to the floor convulsing, and then she stopped blood trickled out of her ears and nose. Zelenka bent down and felt for a pulse, they waited after a second Zelenka shook his head, Dumais was dead.

"Tell Beckett to pick up the pace. I've just lost another member of my team." McKay shouted into his radio. Zelenka closed Dumais's eyes, and stood up, Hannah looked away as she was sure her brain was going to escape her head.

"We're missing someone" she said, Ford looked around the group.

"What?" McKay asked her, he looked around doing a quick head count himself.

"Peterson" Ford said.

_"Yes, okay, I think we have him. He's trying to make his way back. It should be okay. Grodin is locking all the doors in the hallway and killing power to the entire section."_ Weir replied after McKay updated the Weir on their errant scientist.

"You need to send someone to stop him " Hannah said on her ear piece she winced as her head continued its steady pounding..

_"It's under control,"_ Wier said

"No, Elizabeth, it's not under control. He knows almost as much about Ancient technology as I do. At the very most, what you're doing will just slow him down." McKay said.

Sergeant Stackhouse came into the room. "Dr Beckett is here" he said, behind him, a number of people in Hazmat suits came into the room with equipment. They set up in the corner and Hannah had Stackhouse show two of the doctors where the first bodies were.

Beckett stepped forward "Who is showing symptoms?" he asked. McKay pointed at Hannah, Beckett beckoned Hannah over, Hannah moved to the side of the room away from the others.

"How you feeling lass?" he asked her,

"Like typhoid Mary" Hannah joked, Beckett gave her a weak smile before she continued "I have killer headache. Which I doubt is related to whatever this bug is" Hannah finished with a pained smile.

"Possibly, what are you doing down here anyway? you should be off duty for another two days" he told her. Hannah gave a shrug as she covered her forehead with her hand.

"I know, but we are undermanned with the flu going round" Hannah told him, he gave her a chastising look.

"You and I are going to have a long-"

"Doc, before you start… I really don't need a lecture about working too hard right now, you need to focus on the majority not me" she told him. She rubbed her forehead, she felt drained, Beckett sighed reluctantly and nodded.

"Ok, well we'll schedule it for say tomorrow 2pm. That work for you?" he asked her innocently. Hannah shot him a dark look which made him smile "But right now we'll get some fluids into you and you will take it easy" he told her.

"I'll do my best… when this is over" Hannah said she unzipped her TAC vest and Jacket pulled them off, and offered her arm. Her body was shaky from the lack of food and concussion. He gave her the chastising look again, Hannah knew it was out of concern. She was sure when Beckett had kids in the future between her and Sheppard he'd have that look down to a fine art. Hell it made her feel bad to the point she felt like she should lie on the ground right then and there to make him happy which meant it was working.

"Don't worry about me" she told him.

"Someone has to" He told her with a smile. Hannah returned the smile and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks. So you going to stab me with the needles" Hannah said holding out her arm. And looked away closed her eyes. She hated watching the needles go into her arm the rest she was fine with. Beckett laughed and got to work, he took her blood pressure and took blood samples. Before he put in an IV and hooked it up to a stand for her.

"Ok you can put your jacket back on, now no strenuous activity or I'll make you have a one week mandatory stay in my infirmary" Beckett told her

"Didn't know you liked me that much" Hannah said dryly with a smile, he shook his head and shooed her away.

Hannah pulled the stand with her and moved to side out of the way. She leaned against the far wall out of the way and had a hand over her eyes as Beckett and his team worked, taking blood samples and checking the rest of the group. Ford came over and stood beside Hannah. He had just finished his check up with Beckett.

"So we need to talk" Ford said to her

"Right now Sir?" Hannah asked,

"Yes stand to attention" he told her, Hannah moved sluggishly and stood to attention as best she could. She felt like passing out as her head throbbed. Her eyes were barely open.

"I know we are in a pretty bad situation here but I don't appreciate the way you undermined me earlier" Ford told her, she blinked at him and tried to refrain from showing the disbelief at him dressing her down now of all times.

"Sorry Sir but I felt it was necessary at the time" Hannah said in a low voice.

"Excuse me?" he snapped at her.

"Ford, your face is like an open book to me and everyone in the room. You're a senior officer-"

"Oh thank you but I don't need to be reminded" he said angrily interrupting her; she pinched the bridge of her noise.

"It seems you do, every time Sheppard isn't around you turn into a bucket case" Hannah told him.

"Lieutenant" Ford said raising his voice it caught attention of a few people in the room but they soon turned away.

Hannah took a deep breath trying to keep the last shred of patience she had left. "You are a superior officer and as such you are supposed uphold some standard of decorum as an example for the others-"

"Enough" he said cutting off, Hannah pursed her lips and looked away for a moment.

Ford's mouth flattened into a thin line, there was so much he wanted to say but couldn't probably because he wanted to shout at her. He shook his head and walked away. Hannah exhaled slowly; she had made an enemy instead of her point.

She turned her attention to the room and watched Beckett complete his examination of McKay, McKay was impatient and snapping at Beckett it was clear McKay was thinking he was going to die. He pulled the pressure cuff of off his arm and moved over to stand next to Zelenka who was working on the laptop.

"I'm going to see what I can get from the database. Let me know what the autopsy shows up." McKay told Beckett.  
>"All right." Beckett said to McKay gently.<p>

"Oh, and tell your pathologists to start with their heads." McKay told Beckett, Hannah watched as Beckett walked away.

McKay stepped back from Zelenka his eyes glazed like he was seeing something. Zelenka looked up and noticed the change in McKay's demeanour. After a second McKay shrugged anxiously and picked up the laptop and continued to work.

Hannah pushed off the wall and dragged her IV stand with her as she walked down the hallway following the Hazmat suits as they moved the dead bodies into the room next to the lab where the living patients were and had set up a make shift autopsy room with construction lights flooding the room with light.

She cringed slightly as the bodies were placed indelicately on the tables. Hannah watched as they started the autopsy. She moved to stand next to Beckett and tapped on the head of his suit he turned and looked at her.

"You're supposed to be taking it easy" he chastised her.

"I am" Hannah told him, he was about to argue with her when the doctor in the makeshift Autopsy room radioed.

_"Dr. Beckett? I have the preliminary autopsy results on the first two victims, sir_." She told him.

"Anything of interest?" he asked her, the doctor smiled excitedly at them.

"_They both 4died of a ruptured saccular brain aneurysm, which, in and of itself, isn't all that remarkable. I mean, sure, the chances of two people standing next to each other and dying of it is statistically improbable, yes, but it's not the smoking gun we were hoping for, because I know you said—"_

"Get to the good part, Dr. Biro." Beckett said cutting Biro off, her face fell slightly.

_"Sorry, sir. What's truly interesting is that both ruptures happened in exactly the same place, right above the visual cortex."_ Biro said still smiling.

"And the third one? Dumais?" Beckett asked

_"Just getting to her now, sir. I'll let you know"_ Biro said.

"She did say, "brain aneurysm," right?" McKay asked Hannah and Beckett turned to McKay who was at the door. He obviously overheard the preliminary report.

"That's right." Beckett told him

"That's the best news I've heard all day. Let me show you something." McKay said to them, they followed McKay as he returned to the Lab where he proceeded to show them an entry on his laptop that he pulled from the database in the room.

"I haven't read the entire entry because it's incredibly long, but this looks like our guy. Six-hour hibernation, recurring visions, and, best of all, so I've left it to last—brain haemorrhage or aneurysms." McKay told them

"That definitely sounds familiar." Hannah commented, she held on to her IV stand to keep herself standing straight as she sagged. The fluids were helping her but she was still weak on her feet. She knew if she sat down it would be for the last time.

"Yeah. Maybe there's something in here about how to" McKay stopped mid sentence and held his hands up covering his face "No!" he shouted in fear. He cowered for a moment and then recovered. Hannah and Beckett looked at him with concern.

"Sorry." McKay said, Hannah offered her hand, he didn't take it and got to his feet on his own.

"Rodney?" Beckett asked he looked at McKay with concern.

"I've been seeing things" McKay admitted he looked scared.

"Since when?" Beckett asked.

"About an hour. First you think it's just your eyes playing tricks on you but eventually—"

"They get worse." Dr Hays said.

"You, too?" McKay said to him, in slight relief someone understood what he was going through. Dr Hays nodded.

"They come right at you." Hays said.

"It's like a…ghost." McKay said they looked at each other knowing the pain. Hannah exchanged looks with Beckett who was equally concerned. "What about you?" Beckett asked Hannah. She shrugged and shook her head.

"Nothing, though I head butted a console so maybe my brain is mashed in that area" Hannah joked.

"You think it's funny to crack a joke?" McKay asked angrily.

"I'm trying to diffuse the tension in the room" Hannah told him with a small smile, McKay was going to snap at her but Zelenka stepped into the circle that had formed.

"I've been going over the survey schedule. Johnson and Wagner started off on their own, but then crossed paths with Dumais an hour later." Zelenka said looking at the tablet computer.

"Dumais died almost exactly an hour after Johnson and Wagner. Who did they meet up with next?" McKay asked Zelenka, he tapped on the screen and looked up.

"My greater concern is who Dumais met up with next." Zelenka said with a note of dread.

"Dumais? Who did she run into?" Beckett asked, Zelenka looked down then back at McKay and Hannah. McKay gave a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Me. She ran into Hays… then Lieutenant O'Neill and me. We're next." McKay said he had a look of panic mixed with acceptance like it was his luck to have so much bad luck. Hannah's brows drew together in confusion.

"But I haven't had any visions…" Hannah said

"Well it could be something about your physiology is different to theirs" Beckett suggested her. Beckett realized his slip of the tongue and looked at Hannah apologetically.

McKay looked confused "How is she different from any of us?" McKay asked.

"I'm beautiful and unique snowflake" Hannah told him dryly. McKay gave her a withering look.

"ha ha very funny" He told her.

"No really, or it could be I'm more Zen than you are" she said just to rile him up, McKay took the bait and Beckett walked away coming back with heart monitors while McKay told her exactly what he was thinking.

"You are just like everyone else! You aren't special in the slightest... in fact I think you're just plain" McKay told her, Hannah feigned a shocked expression.

"Moi? Plain that's mean" she said pretending to be hurt. Beckett attached leads from the heart monitor to McKay's chest. Then connected Hays to another heart monitor saving Hannah for last.

"Is this really necessary? I am about to die of a brain aneurysm. How does being attached to a heart monitor help?" McKay asked him, Beckett turned to Hannah and hooked her up on the heart monitors.

"Well if you die like the others, we'll have a better idea of how." He told McKay he winked at Hannah and turned the machines on, Hannah noted her resting heart rate and compared it McKay's with hers.

"At that point, I will cease to care." McKay told Beckett.

"There are a lot of other people that live in the city, man." Ford said panicked now. It was a shared emotion in the room with the other scientist who had idle hands.

"Yes, the living!" McKay said, he turned and noted Hannah's amused expression "What can you possibly find amusing right now?" he asked her, she pointed to the monitors.

"I'm calmer than you" Hannah commented, put a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes exhaling. Her heart beat began to rise.

"46 beats per minute 50.. Carson" McKay said his voice was filled with concern believing she was about to meet her maker like Dumais.

"Lieutenant?" McKay asked her. Hannah felt her stomach flip and the sure feeling she was going to be sick as a wave of nausea hit her.

"Hannah?" Beckett called she felt his gloved hand on her arm and she exhaled slowly as the nausea passed. Her heart monitor slowed back to her original resting rate.

"I'm good I-" she didn't finish her sentence as she was interrupted by the radio.

"_Dr. Beckett?"_ Biro asked on the radio.

"Any progress, Dr. Biro?" Beckett asked.

_"Just finished Dumais' autopsy. Would it surprise you to learn she died of a ruptured brain aneurysm above the visual cortex, sir?"_ Biro asked

"No, it wouldn't. Thank you, Doctor." Beckett said.

_"Didn't think so_" Biro replied.

"You know, the position of the rupture could explain the visions. Swelling in that area before the breakage could absolutely account for the hallucinations." Beckett suggested

"Look, I'm no MD, but wouldn't brain swelling on the visual cortex just mean that we experience washes of colour or weird visual anomalies?" McKay said to him sceptically.

"It would depend on the person." Beckett said looking at Hannah.

"Yeah, that's my point. All of our visions are so similar. If they're the result of arterial swelling, wouldn't the visions we experience be more random?" McKay argued.

"Most likely." Beckett said.

"Yeah, well, the things we're seeing are pretty damn identical!" McKay told him "Well except her, since she claims to see nothing"

"She is the cat's mother. I have a name" Hannah said to McKay folding her arms. McKay waved a dismissive hand at her comment.

"And you think it might have something to do with the nature of the—" Beckett started ignoring Hannah's comment as well as he was on the same train of thought McKay was on.

"There's a good chance—" McKay said cutting him off but didn't finish as Hays started to panic he slapped his hands out in front of him, obviously hallucinating.

"No…no!" Hays screamed.

"Hays, it's not real. Remember, it's not real." McKay told the scientist but the man continued to scream.

"No! No. They're coming right at us! Can't you see them?" He pleaded, Hannah watched as the medical staff struggled to keep Hays from thrashing.

"His heart rate's spiked, but aside from that—" Beckett said as he read Hay's heart monitor readout.

"Don't say "fine!" He's not fine. Do something!" McKay told Beckett, Beckett turned to McKay and Hannah.

"There's nothing to do." Beckett told him. Hays grew silent and still. His heart monitor flat lined. The med team pulled Hays onto his back, Beckett moved in and started CPR.

"One, two three, four five… One, two three, four, five." Beckett counted he continued another round. Beckett looked at McKay and Hannah. Hannah sat on a container that sat by the all with her head in her hands.

"Stop. It's not his heart. Just…stop." McKay told them defeated, the team stopped, and moved the body out of the room. Hannah looked up and ran her hands through her hair.

"How are you feeling?" Ford asked, Hannah looked up and saw Ford was asking McKay. McKay was wide eyed and scared looking at Ford.

"I'm…I'm… Listen, I have a sister. We're not close. I don't even know how you'd find her—" McKay started his tone was slightly pleading.

"Don't talk like that." Ford told him, cutting him off.

"She's the only family I really have, so someone should tell her what happened… And make it sound good, okay? Tell her I died saving someone…kids. I died saving kids, a bunch of them… And, Zelenka I've got some theories on looping the power in the gate to charge a dummy ZPM. It probably won't work, but you should have someone look at it, because it might lead somewhere else." McKay continued.

"We'll look at it together." Zelenka told him.

"You seriously have to stop interrupting my last thoughts. I mean, this is important stuff you need to hear. Now…if you're here for more than a year, I've left some notes on how to roll blackouts to effectively maintain your power requirements, and-and-and… Oh! Tell everyone that I was inches away from a theory of unification, but the notes, they were lost when I died saving the…" he stopped losing his train of thought.

"Kids" Hannah offered as she sat back and closed her eyes, with McKay making his scene no one was really looking her way. She appreciated it even if it was unnecessary.

"Yeah." He said despondent he turned to Hannah "And you are not plain, you're beautiful, intelligent and frankly taken for granted around here"

"Lucky I have so many witnesses to that statement" Hannah told him with a wry smile.

McKay looked around the room for several seconds waiting for the evitable death he thought was coming. Hannah looked sceptically around the room as everyone waited for him to start screaming. But he didn't, he remained very much alive. After a few more seconds McKay looked confused and a little disappointed.

"Okay? I should be dead now." McKay said, Beckett came toward him and looked at his heart monitor.

"You ran into Dumais at the same time?" Becket asked him he nodded

"After me, who by the way I'm alive if anyone actually cares" she added tongue in cheek.

"Then, you both should be dead." Beckett told them.

"What can I say I'm lucky" Hannah said smugly "Can I go now?" she asked Beckett shot her a look and she stayed as she was seated on the container. She didn't want Beckett to up her mandatory stay any longer than a week.

"Oh, God." McKay smiled "I'm still here" he said relieved. 

"Yes, you are." Ford said hope written on his face it was soon squashed by Zelenka.

"Interesting." Zelenka said as he looked at McKay curiously.

"Interesting?" McKay asked annoyed.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but—" Beckett started

"Why?" Hannah asked, from her seat on the crates.

"Exactly" Beckett said.

"Well, I don't care." McKay said giddy with relief "I mean, I really don't care." He told them.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah shivered and pulled her jacket around her body more tightly. Her head ache had dulled down but she felt washed out and frigid cold. She had never felt as rotten in her short life as she did right now. McKay had continued working with Zelenka and Beckett and his team had moved Hays's body out of the room for autopsy.

"L.T." Stackhouse said, Hannah looked up and he held his jacket out to her.

"Thank you but I can't… you'll catch a cold" she told him, he smiled and shook his head.

"I'll be fine Ma'am it's not that cold in here and you need it" he said, Hannah shivered and took the jacket.

"Thanks Sergeant" she said, she wrapped the jacket was large on her frame. She zipped up the front being careful not to snag the IV line and relished the warmth of jacket.

"Anytime Ma'am" Stackhouse said, he resumed his station by the door with Markham. Hannah relished the warmth of the jacket, the shivers subsided letting Hannah relax. She tried to stay awake but her body had other ideas. Her eyes slowly closed and she drifted asleep.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Beckett followed McKay back into the lab returning from Hays's autopsy. Something had sparked McKay's mind into thinking he had an answer to what was going on. Beckett turned and saw Hannah she still sitting up but her head was bent forward. She was still breathing but it was low and steady and her heart beat normal for her anyway he'd only met one other person with such a low resting heart beat. Beckett felt for Hannah the girl should have been resting in the infirmary not stuck down here.

"Incubation to completion is exactly six hours. The visions are identical for all the infected, and the location of the aneurysm is the same for every single deceased." McKay said to him Beckett brought his attention to McKay who opened his laptop and opened the same file he previously had shown Beckett. It was a image of small mechanical devices moving around inside a cell. McKay had not shown him this.

"Is that what I think it is?" Beckett asked

"It's a nanovirus, one manufactured to kill humans." McKay said answering his question out aloud, for everyone to hear.

_"A nanovirus?"_ Weir said over the comms. after McKay checked in.

"That's right." McKay said, happy he had found the answer and wasn't going to die.

_"Okay, let's pretend I don't know exactly what that is."_ Weir replied

"Nanotechnology…it's technology that operates on a nanite scale. It's around a billionth of a millimeter." McKay explained he took a breath and Beckett took over.

"Basically, they're microscopic machines that are able to carry out very specific tasks suited for their size." Beckett said

"It's the whole idea of being able to swallow a pill and having a million little robots go to work and cure whatever ails you." McKay added.

_"You're all infected with microscopic machines?"_ Weir asked them

"Yeah, they're no bigger than a single-celled organism, although instead of having a sole purpose of curing a disease or mending a blood vessel…" McKay drawled

"The virus is programmed to terrorize its victims by tapping into their visual cortex and then rupturing an artery in their brain." Beckett added

"Infecting others along the way as they can." McKay said

"There's one good thing. I doubt they can multiply…I don't know how many nanites it takes to kill a human, but eventually, I imagine they'll spread themselves too thin." Beckett said.

They continued to discuss the issue of whether it was a wraith weapon or not and the merits of the visions in that time Hannah woke up and lifted her head. They were all still stuck in the room. She wondered how long she had been asleep. She could barely keep her eyes open but she forced them open and tried to focus on what the Doctors were talking about.

"Hays, O'Neill and I were infected at the same time. There's only one thing that explains why O'Neill and I survived." McKay said.

"Rodney and Hannah have the ancient gene. Hays did not." Beckett supplied.

_"But Rodney's not an Ancient. While the Lieutenant is a descendant of an Ancient" _Weir said trying to work it out in her mind.

"Aye, but Rodney's been inoculated with the A.T.A. gene." Beckett answered.

_"You're saying the virus is designed to only kill humans?"_ Weir questioned

"Well, I'm human." McKay told them.

"Yes, yes. We're making a point, Rodney." Beckett told McKay

_"So we give everyone the gene therapy?"_ Weir asked

"No, that's not going to do it." McKay said,

"I've already been given the gene weeks ago. It didn't take." Zelenka said slightly panicking he would die.

"I know. I'm already on it." McKay said he started typing on his laptop.

"The gene therapy is only effective in 48% of recipients." Zelenka added

"If I was given the gene shot right now, how long would it take to kick in?" Ford asked Beckett.

"A minimum of four hours." Beckett told him, he moved to Hannah's side and she gave him a drowsy smile.

"I think you drugged me Doc" she told him. Ford pulled Beckett up from the floor.

"I don't have four hours! I met up with McKay and O'Neill ninety minutes after they met up with Dumais. I have…a little under an hour before my brain explodes." Ford told him his tone was panicked.

"Aiden, listen to me. You've been up for almost twenty hours now. You're not thinking straight. Just try to stay calm." Beckett told Ford.

"Calm? You told me I have a million tiny robots running through my veins whose only purpose is to terrorize and kill me! You stay calm." Ford told Beckett he shoved Beckett who stumbled back a couple of steps.

"We are about to have hallucinations. We are infected, Carson. How do you expect us to act?" Zelenka said joining in on Ford's panic. Hannah winced at the squabbling and whistled loudly getting everyone's attention.

"You heard Dr Beckett Calm Down… I would think you'd all be rational and calm being scientists… working together to finding an answer instead of being unproductive and giving into hysteria, you really want to waste your last hours alive acting like children?" Hannah asked. She looked at Ford and Zelenka, she pushed off the wall and stood shakily on her feet. Still groggy from sleep she took a step forward and dragged her IV behind her, Beckett grabbed her IV stand before it fell and followed her with it as Hannah was still wrapped up in her jacket.

"We're we at?" Hannah asked McKay.

"Working here" McKay told her.

_"All right, McKay. I'm here."_ Sheppard said over the comms.

"Do you see it?" McKay asked, Hannah leaned her hip against the table next to McKay and folded her arms under her jacket cocoon.

_"Is it the big thing in the middle of the room_?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." McKay said,

"What is he looking at?" she asked McKay, She rubbed a hand over her face and pulled it quickly back into the warmth of her and Stackhouse's jacket.

"I'll tell everyone in a minute ok? Busy here" McKay said dismissively.

"No problem" Hannah said casually.

_"Should I pay attention to all these warnings?"_ Sheppard asked

"Not today, no." McKay told Sheppard.

"What are you doing?" Hannah asked McKay, not liking when warnings were ignored. She'd radio Sheppard but that would involve her hand leaving the warmth and she was just the right temperature even if she felt as white a piece of paper. She snaked her IV free arm reluctantly through the arm hole and placed a hand on the table to steady herself as she became slightly dizzy from standing.

"Well, as small as they are, the nanovirus is still effectively just a machine run by a computer. The best way to knock out a computer is with an electromagnetic pulse. Thankfully, that's something we can do." McKay told her. Hannah nodded so he knew she understood what he was saying.

"Electromagnetic pulse" Hannah said she swallowed as she held a hand to her mouth and inhaled slowly as dizzy turned to nausea.

"Oh you aren't going be sick in here I have emetophobia" McKay said nervously

"What?" Hannah asked.

"A fear about vomit and others doing it…well actually I'm more like a sympathy vomiter. If I see someone vomit I tend to…" McKay rambled, Hannah gave him an incredulous look.

"You're safe, but if you don't hurry up I'll make sure you're not" Hannah told him, he turned back to his computer and tapped his radio. He quickly instructed that Sheppard what he had to do and Weir to contact the rest of Atlantis to turn off all electrical items. Hannah moved back to her seat and leaned back. Beckett gave her a worried look she smiled "I'm ok" she told him.

"You and the Infirmary-" Beckett started

"Hot date, got it" Hannah told him giving him the thumbs up. She settled back and closed her eyes she had meant to keep her eyes closed for just a second but she ended up falling asleep.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Hannah rubbed her face as she woke up, she looked around and noted she lying in bed and was hooked up to an IV and in the infirmary. Sheppard sat in a guest chair beside the bed reading reports, he was used a side table as a desk to pile all the files Hannah assumed he still had to read.

"Sheppard" Hannah said as she pushed herself up in the bed, Sheppard was eating a fruit cup and reading a report. "Is that my fruit cup?" Hannah asked him.

"No" Sheppard greeted her with a smile and then ate a piece of pineapple. Hannah narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"What?" he asked, he finished the fruit cup and place it on the table.

"You tell me" Hannah said, Sheppard pursed his lips and eyed her for a moment.

"How you feeling?" he asked

"Average you?" she asked,

"Lieutenant you're awake" Beckett said cutting Sheppard off before he could say anything more. Hannah smile.

"That I am Doc" Hannah said.

"So how are you feeling?" Beckett asked her as he started the routine check up of her mental state.

"Average" Hannah repeated as Beckett felt up her neck checking her glands and what not.

"Any headaches or pain?"

"No"

"Nausea? Dizziness?"

"No and Nope. Just hungry" Hannah told him, he pulled out a pen light and checked her pupil reactions. Hannah squinted at the brightness of the light. Beckett turned it off and returned the pen to his pocket. He picked up her chart and started writing in it.

"That's a good sign for someone who has been sleeping for 17 hours. I was starting to think you don't sleep" Sheppard said to her.

"I do, I just save up the majority and sleep in bulk" Hannah replied as she yawned. Beckett smiled as he wrote on her chart.

"I'll get some food sent your way but I still want to keep you for observation" he told her as he clicked his pen and placed the chart back at the end of the bed.

"For how long? And I ask nicely because I have a lot of work to get to" Hannah said with a faint smile.

"A week like I told you… you have post concussive symptoms. You will rest and I'm sure you can do your paperwork here until I release you to limited duties until the symptoms have cleared up" Beckett told her.

"You just like watching me sleep" Hannah teased.

"If I only had the time" Beckett joked wistfully "If you'll excuse me I have other patients to attend to" Beckett said he walked off to the next bed. Hannah turned her attention to Sheppard.

"Flu season" Sheppard said with a shrug.

"Yeah, so listen did Ford say anything to you?" Hannah asked innocently.

"About you being a insubordinate and disrespectful-"

"Yeah you can stop there" Hannah said.

"Yeah he did. But I reminded him that if he was shorthanded for people he should have radioed me or you should have for that matter. Why can't you kids play nice?" Sheppard asked.

"He's a boy and has cooties" Hannah said

"Seriously"

"Ford is good guy but he has poor impulse control and acts more like a kid on a sugar high than his rank. I won't apologise for what I said" Hannah said.

"Not asking you to"

"Good" Hannah said relaxing into her bed.

"But you'll have to learn how to get along" Sheppard told her.

SGASGAGSGASGASGASGASGA

A few of weeks later, Hannah rolled out of bed at 4 am she moved over to her desk rubbing the remainders of sleep from her face. She picked up the book Daniel had given to her with her Diary. She used the blank notebook as her personal book on Atlantis. It had become her morning ritual rising at 4 am and going for a run around the city generally just exploring. Sometimes she would slow down to certain areas that called to her. Other times she would just walk randomly on the lower levels instead of running. She would walk aimlessly and hum tune tracing her hand along the wall as she walked. She loved the sense of familiarity being on Atlantis, the attachment to the city. Every night before sleeping she wrote in her notebook where she went and sketched the locations. Every page was covered with writing and sketches bar the last ten pages.

Hannah flicked through the pages and placed the book back on the desk beside her diary. She looked at the diary, she still had the odd dream now and then but most nights her sleep was dreamless. She picked up the diary and moved to her bedside table and pulled out the bottom draw out and placed it on the bed. She placed the diary inside the bedside table and returned the draw to its place. She hid the diary in her bedside table because she didn't need anyone reading her personal thoughts or her crazy dreams.

She put her ear piece in her ear and changed into her workout clothes and pulled on her runners and headed out the door.

Hannah walked to warm up and slowly moved into jogging. She decided she was going to see the sun rise that morning. She headed for the east pier she ran along the platform. It was still dark out as Hannah ran along the pier in the open air. She picked up the pace enjoying the fresh air as she ran. She looked out to the skyline noting the beautiful orange of the skyline marking the sunrise while the rest of the sky was dark. There were a few clouds in the sky but otherwise it promised to be yet another day of perfect weather.

"O'Neill" Sheppard said as he joined Hannah in her stride. She kept her pace not slowing down.

"Sheppard?" Hannah said in disbelief.

"What?" he asked.

"I didn't expect to see you up this early" Hannah said as they continued their run.

"I can get up early… you know early bird gets the worm" Sheppard said, Hannah chuckled as they continued.

"Ok, I couldn't sleep, what's your excuse?" Sheppard asked.

"This is the start of my day. Race you to the end?" she dared with a smile. She didn't wait for an answer and took off at full speed. She looked over her shoulder and saw Sheppard catching up.

She kept running at full pace the end was in sight, She could hear Sheppard was just behind her. She pushed herself harder as they reached the end of the platform.

"You cheated" Sheppard said between breaths, he bent over to catch his breath.

"I don't cheat… it's called a head start" Hannah said as she caught her breath she stretched her legs. Sheppard laughed as he straightened.

"So you want to talk about it?" Hannah asked Sheppard shrugged. She sat down and hung her legs over the ledge and swung her feet.

"What do you mean?" Sheppard asked as he joined her.

"Well you said you couldn't sleep… this about Chaya or the Older Weir who gave us the list of addresses with ZPM's?" Hannah asked

"Bit of both" Sheppard said looking out to the ocean. Hannah smiled and turned her attention to the horizon. The clouds glowed as they were lit with a fabulous, warm light from the rising sun that slowly rose up from the ocean.

"It's been a pretty crazy couple of weeks" Hannah said.

"Yeah, shame the first two addresses didn't pan out" Sheppard said.

"Third time's a charm as they say" Hannah said.

"Yeah McKay seems to be enjoying himself on Dagan" Sheppard commented.

"Well it's promising… So assume your day will be consumed in a library on another planet?" Hannah asked, Sheppard made a face and nodded.

"What are you doing with your day off?" he asked changing the topic.

"I thought a long hot bath, a book and a glass of wine" Hannah said

"You don't have a bath tub" Sheppard said.

"I do"

"You do not"

"I found one while exploring yesterday with Zelenka. The damaged building on the Southwest Pier…"

"The building with the missing wall that faces the ocean?" Sheppard guessed

"How did you know?"

"A guess"

"Anyway I think it had glass wall and when the shields failed it imploded the glass. It had a penthouse apartment with a large bath on the top floor. Great views and just needs to be cleaned up and a little power for hot water and I'm set" Hannah said with a smile.

"Nice" Sheppard said, they lapsed into a comfortable silence and watched as the sun rose up further into the sky.

"It's beautiful here" Hannah said enjoying the view.

"Yeah it is" Sheppard agreed.

"I think I'd be more than happy to be stuck here for the rest of my days" Hannah said looking out to the ocean as it sparkled like diamonds from the sunlight.

"Some days I agree with you..." Sheppard looked at his watch "we should head back. It's 5:15 and don't we have breakfast meeting with Bates today?" Sheppard asked.

"At 6am. Plenty of time though it is you we are talking about" Hannah drawled in mock seriousness.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sheppard asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Well you are kind of pretty boy" Hannah said looking him over "And the hair…" she gestured. "Is that an air force thing?" she asked a smile spread across her face as Sheppard touched his hair. He shook his head disapprovingly at her.

"You walk a fine line" he said to her with a smile. Hannah shrugged as her smile grew wider.

"I can't help myself"

"I'm not a pretty boy" he said getting to his feet.

"Uhuh"

"So race you to the main tower?" he asked this time he didn't wait for answer and took off.

"Hey you're cheating!" Hannah shouted at him. Sheppard turned around and jogged backward.

"It's not cheating, it's a head start" he said cheekily "Come on slow poke" he teased Hannah shook her head disapprovingly as she got to her feet and ran after him.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA


	5. Chapter 5

"_Zelenka to Lieutenant O'Neill come in"_

"No" Hannah whimpered it had taken the better part of the morning cleaning the tub and a path through the debris in the room. She had managed to repair the power conduits and reroute power to get the hot water. The water was a hot 37 Degrees Celsius when she stripped down and sunk slowly into the hot water. It was heavenly and even after an hour it was still heavenly as the bath was large enough for her to completely stretch out and be submerged to her neck.

"_Lieutenant O'Neill come in" _Zelenka repeated.

Hannah reluctantly pulled her hand out of the water and shook the excess off. She picked the radio off the floor.

"O'Neill here" She said into the radio. She sunk back into the hot water relishing the heat as it soothed her muscles.

"_I know it's your day off but I need your help with something in the control room"_ Zelenka said.

"Can it wait?" Hannah asked.

"_I'd rather it not"_

"Ok I'll be there in 15 minutes O'Neill out" Hannah said, she dropped the radio onto the ground and sunk under the water completely submerging herself for a minute before resurfacing. She looked out to the view and pulled herself up and out of the tub.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

"Zelenka what's up?" Hannah asked as she walked into the control room. Zelenka looked up from his laptop and pointed to the back screen in the room. Its display screen was scrambled with several images overlapping one another.

"That's a mess" Hannah said.

"Yes, I was repairing a console and when the screen changed… but I'm having an issue of trying to interface the computers with the system as it has scrambled up" Zelenka said.

"All the computers are down?" Hannah asked Zelenka nodded.

"What did you do?" Hannah asked

"Maybe you should ask those in here every day" Zelenka said looking annoyed. Hannah noted the slight hostility in the air between Zelenka and the other scientists.

"Ok" Hannah said she changed tactics not wanting to know. She moved to the closest console and started pressing keys getting a better understanding of what was going on. She was one of the few people on base who actually used the consoles directly instead of the computer interfaces. The console wasn't responding to her so she moved to the control panel and pulled off the cover and looked at the optic fibres and crystals. She pulled out a couple of crystals and moved them around before closing the panel and standing up.

The console responded. "It's not as scrambled as I thought" Hannah said.

"Then what is it?" Zelenka asked.

"One second" Hannah said, somehow multiple programs had been accidently opened and overlapped on the screen. She closed most of the windows down and stopped. "Were you running a diagnostic on the Long range sensors?" Hannah asked Zelenka.

"Long range sensors?" Zelenka asked blankly.

"Yeah, they've picked up something" Hannah said, she cleared up the screen and only the deep space sensors readouts were left on the back screen.

"What?"

"I don't know. The console needs to be reconfigured which will take time" Hannah told him.

"Ok do you mind getting started while I inform Dr Weir?" Zelenka asked.

"No problem, Chuck you mind giving me a hand?" Hannah asked as Zelenka walked off to find Dr Weir. She crouched down to the control panel of the console and lifted the cover off.

"What do you need Ma'am?" Chuck asked, Hannah smiled and pulled the empty chair over next to the console.

"You to sit down with your laptop. Now I'm going to interface your laptop with the console and then I'm going to play with the crystals. I want you to tell me when I have made the correct configuration of crystals."

"And I'll know how?" he asked

"You'll be able to access the deep space sensors" Hannah said with an amused smile for pointing out the obvious. Chuck nodded knowingly.

"I knew that" He said, Hannah chuckled and turned to the control panel and started pulling crystals out and rearranging.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Two hours later, Hannah sat back on her feet "Try now" she said to Chuck. He typed into the computer and shook his head.

"No, I think we were closer with the last combination" Chuck said. Hannah sighed she really wished her Ancient memories were more accessible for this type of work. Temporal mechanics came easy but reconfiguring the console to get the long range sensor to work from this station was supposed to be ridiculously simple. It was just a matter of getting the right configuration of crystals.

"Ok previous combination with a twist" Hannah said as she moved the crystals yet again. she returned them to the last configuration they tried and switched two crystals around.

"Got it" Chuck told her, he started typing into the laptop at a rapid pace. He stopped and looked at the screen.

"What is it?" Hannah asked as she stood up Chuck turned the laptop to show her.

"Oh that is not good" Hannah said looking at the readouts. "May I?" she asked, Chuck moved to the side and Hannah recalibrated the sensors to double check the readouts. The same results came up, Hannah tapped her ear piece.

"Dr Zelenka, come in" Hannah radioed.

"_Zelenka here"_

"You still with Dr Weir?" She asked

"_No"_

"Ok I interfaced the long range sensors with a laptop temporarily but you have to come see this" Hannah said

"_On my way Zelenka out"_ Zelenka said.

Hannah walked over to Weir's office and knocked on the door frame. Weir looked up from her computer. "Dr Weir, I have interfaced the computer with long range sensors. You need to come see this"

"Ok" Weir said, she rose from her seat and followed Hannah into the control room. Zelenka joined them at the laptop and console she and Chuck had been working at. Zelenka motioned for Chuck to move. Chuck moved out of the way and Zelenka sat down and looked at the screen.

"If you turn your attention to the back screen" Hannah said gesturing. "We have a problem"

"What am I looking at" Dr Weir asked. The back screen marked their location and three larger red dots far away on a star map with a smaller dot closer to their location.

"Long range sensor readouts" Hannah said she pointed to the smaller dot moving closer by the second. "I think this unidentified ship is a Wraith dart-"

"Wait a Wraith dart how is that possible?" Weir asked

"Well, perhaps it was modified to get here as quickly as possible." Zelenka said as he took over the laptop from Chuck and typed into the laptop.

"My thoughts exactly" Hannah said

"How far away is the dart?" Weir asked

"it'll be here in under an hour… I suggest we get some jumpers in the air" Hannah said Weir nodded in agreement.

"Do it Lieutenant" Weir said,

"We have a problem though" Hannah said

"What?"

"We don't have any fighter pilots on base"

"Except you" Weir said

"It would be better to have more than one pilot…I would prefer Sheppard be recalled back" Hannah said.

"Ok" Weir said she turned to Chuck and started giving orders. Hannah dialled the Stargate to Dagan and called Sheppard over the radio. After a couple of calls there was still no answer Weir turned to Hannah. "Looks like we are out of luck and time…who has piloting experience"

"Markham and Beckett" Hannah said, she didn't like the idea of Beckett in the pilot seat against a Wraith Dart. He wasn't exactly the best candidate given he only had a few hours of flying under his belt.

"Well they will have to do." Weir said

"Yes Ma'am" Hannah said, she turned and tapped her ear piece and radioed Bates, Markham and Beckett.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Hannah took point as she took off in a Jumper. Stackhouse sat in her co-pilot chair. They pulled out of the Jumper bay. The comms on the jumpers were open and Hannah heard Beckett and Bates argue.

"_I can barely make it to the mainland and back without crashing. For the last time I'm a doctor, not a bloody fighter pilot."_ Beckett said, Hannah moved her Jumper to the south of the city, Markham and Smith in their Jumper followed. They waited for Beckett and Bates.

_"A Wraith Dart's going to be all over this city inside of ten minutes, and our only real fighter pilot is off-world. I, for one, would like to mount the best defense we can."_ Bates said to Beckett.

"Hey I heard that" Hannah said over the comms. Stackhouse and Hannah shared amused smiles as she activated the HUD screen and watched as the dart came up on the sensors. It was moving incredibly fast.

"_You know what I mean Hannah"_ Bates said in a withering tone.

_"Good luck"_ Weir's voice said over the comms.

_"Thanks. I'll need it."_ Beckett said sourly.

"_You should have visual in thirty seconds"_ Zelenka said

"Ok into formation kids" Hannah said, her heart began to thrum nervously in anticipation. She took a deep breath and moved into position. They flew up and away from the city to engage the Wraith Dart. The HUD screen showed the dart getting closer.

"You guys ready?" Hannah asked over the comms. The HUD display said the Wraith dart was in visual range but she couldn't see it anywhere.

"_Yes Ma'am"_ Markham said

_"No, I'm not ready."_ Beckett said

_"You're going to do fine."_ Bates said to Beckett. Hannah did not envy Bates's job at the moment.

_"Is fine going to be enough?"_ Beckett said

"We can hear you Beckett have a little faith" Hannah told him "Where is this dart?" she asked.

_"Coming right at you."_ Zelenka said.

"Do you see it yet?" Beckett asked

"Not yet. I can't see it anywhere." Hannah said as soon as she said it the dart came through a cloud and fired its weapons, Markham's jumper exploded. Hannah pulled a sharp left turn and followed the Dart.

"Atlantis…Markham and Smith have been taken out." Bates said shocked

"It's headed for the city." Hannah said she was on the tail of the dart and fired a drone. The Wraith Dart swerved and used evasive manoeuvres the drone hit a building on the outer side of the city and exploded and continued on its way.

"Damn" Hannah cursed she followed the Wraith dart and it weaved through the buildings.

"_Shoot it down"_ Bates said to Beckett.

"_It's right in the middle of the city. I don't have a clean shot_" Beckett said

"Don't risk it" Hannah said, she really didn't want to do anymore redecorating of Atlantis if she could help it. The Dart flew low in the city and started projecting a wave at the city. Hannah plunged her jumper down following it closely "What's it doing?" she asked.

"It's s_canning us_" Zelenka answered.

After a few moments it stopped scanning and started a steep ascent into the sky. Hannah followed as did Beckett and Bates. She fired another drone missile as it cleared the city. The Dart continued to fly up at a steep angle and the drone followed the Dart. The drone was close to hitting the dart when it exploded taking the drone missile with it. Hannah barely had enough time to manoeuvre the jumper and caught some of the flames from the explosion.

"_Yes!"_ Bates said with glee.

_"We didn't do that. At least, I don't think we did."_ Beckett said.

"We didn't" Hannah replied.

_"Well, whatever happened, it's dead…Atlantis…we have a kill_." Bates said.

"_Good news, Jumper Two. Now head on home_." Weir said

Hannah turned the Jumper around back to Atlantis and in minutes landed it back in the Jumper Bay.

"Nice flying Ma'am" Stackhouse said as he got up from his seat. Hannah nodded.

"Thanks" Hannah said as she got up they walked out of their jumper and headed to the control room. They met up with Beckett and Bates who were standing with Weir and Zelenka.

"Nice shooting L.T." Bates said as he shook hands with Hannah.

"The drone didn't get the dart" Hannah told him, she turned to Weir "Sorry about that building was anyone hurt?"

"No it was empty. So what happened out there?" Weir asked

"As soon as we had a clean shot, I fired a drone but it was destroyed as the Dart self-destructed" Hannah said.

"Why?" Weir asked.

"Ma'am, I have no idea. I don't think it came here to fight. It didn't seem that interested in the Jumpers, except for when we were blocking its way to the city." Bates said.

"Darts are not long-range fighters. The fact it came so far, alone… because it was a scout." Hannah surmised.

"But why would it self-destruct? Scouts are meant to relay information." Weir said

"But it did relay information." Zelenka told her, he turned and moved back to his laptop near the back screen in the control room. They followed him and watched as he typed into his laptop and displayed the information on the screen.

"Look. Just before it exploded, the Dart was transmitting data." Zelenka said showing them the data.

"I don't suppose you could—" Weir started

"Not any time soon, at least." Zelenka answered before Weir could finish asking the question.

"Can we determine where it was sending it?" Bates asked.

"Well, I could direct the long-range sensors to that area, see what shows up. Give me a couple of hours" Zelenka said.

Hannah turned to Weir "I'd like to request to go off world and see where Sheppard is" she said to Weir.

"Yes of course" Weir said.

"Bates let's gear up" Hannah said Bates nodded and they left the control room and moved down the stairs to the side room they used as a locker room to get ready for missions off world.

"This isn't good" Bates said as they came into the room. Hannah moved to the rack with the TAC vests and handed him a vest.

"No it's not" Hannah said as she pulled on her own vest and zipped it up. "Let's hope Sheppard had luck in procuring a ZPM" Hannah said, Bates tossed Hannah a radio and she pocketed it into her vest. She picked up a P90 and moved to the door, the Stargate was already dialling.

Bates and Hannah walked back into the Gate room and waited for the wormhole to establish. The Stargate was halfway through spinning to the 6th chevon when it activated.

"Unscheduled off world activation" Chuck said over the PA. The shield went up over the wormhole. Hannah raised her P90 ready with Bates. After a few moments, "Receiving Sheppard's IDC" the shield lowered. Hannah lowered her weapon and waited. Sheppard and his team came through and the Stargate deactivated.

"O'Neill I thought you had the day off" Sheppard said as he strolled towards them, he looked at her in her get up "Where you going?" he asked.

"To get the newspaper and some milk" Hannah said sarcastically. "You're late, Bates and I were going to see what the hold up was" she said to him.

"Yeah we ran into some trouble" Sheppard said, Weir came down the stairs and joined them.

"Did you get the ZPM?" Weir asked

"No" McKay said

"What?" Weir asked, McKay proceeded to explain that they found the ZPM but the local population decided since they were not the Ancients returning and the ZPM was going to be hidden until such a time the Ancients do return.

"Did you try to explain-" Weir started

"I tried. Believe me, we tried." McKay said to them

"We could have used it." Hannah said frowning.

"Of course we could have." Sheppard said.

"No, you don't understand. While you were off-world, a Wraith Dart flew over our city." Weir told him.

"I'm sorry?" Sheppard said in disbelief.

"We lost a Jumper, along with Markham and Smith." Hannah told him.

"We what?" Sheppard asked shocked.

"And it scanned us." Weir added

"We just lost two of my men and a Jumper, and this is the first time I'm hearing about it?" Sheppard asked

"I tried to reach you, but you've been out of radio contact for several hours. Now, the Dart sent a transmission deep into space, and then it self-destructed before we could get to it." Weir told gesture they follow her. She moved up the stairs into the control room to where Zelenka was. Hannah followed with Sheppard and McKay.

"Yeah, we scanned the area with our long range sensors and-" Zelenka started

"We have long range sensors?" McKay asked Hannah nodded.

"Yeah. It's a long story." Zelenka said.

"And we found something else…rather unsettling." Dr Weir said standing by the large screen to the side of the control room.

"I'm already unsettled. Show me." Sheppard told them. Zelenka activated the large screen and showed three large ships.

"What are those?" McKay asked.

"Wraith hive ships. Three of them." Hannah told him

"The system analysis just got back—" Zelenka said

"Right. Where are they headed?" Sheppard said interrupting Zelenka.

"If they maintain direction and speed, they'll be over our planet within two weeks." Zelenka told them.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Hannah returned her TAC vest and gun to the equipment room and went to her office. She was working on her report an hour later when Sheppard came into her office.

"You blew up a building?" He asked

"Only damaged five floors of an empty building" Hannah said, he took a seat in the guest chair opposite her desk.

"Well it's coming out your pay" Sheppard joked, Hannah smiled.

"Right…can I ask you something Sheppard"

"Like I could stop you"

"Are we going to fight to keep Atlantis?" Hannah asked him, he looked at her for a moment thinking on her question.

"Weir will want to bug out over fighting and it's not like we can survive going up against three hives" Sheppard told her.

"I hate this" Hannah said pursing her lips.

"I do to… but since the bug out is more probable than us sticking around. I want you and Bates to get the ball rolling" Sheppard said.

"Yes Sir, we also have to establish an alpha site to evacuate to" Hannah said.

"Yeah I know"

"I have a list of planets" Hannah said, she handed him a piece of paper with 3 planets on it with a description of the planet and gate addresses.

"Only 3?" he asked

"Well those are the desirable planets after those the other planets are a little less pleasant weather wise or fauna issues etc."

"Fauna issues?"

"Like M3-489" Hannah said, Sheppard had visited the planet for about 15 minutes before dialling back to Atlantis.

"Those were some pretty big space spiders" he told her giving her back the piece of paper.

"Uhuh" Hannah said in a mocking tone as she placed the page back into a file.

"Anyway, have you had dinner yet?" he asked

"Not yet"

"Well then let's go I'm starving" he told her, he stood up and clapped his hands together and moved his head gesturing they leave.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA


	6. Chapter 6

"Sorry I'm late Ma'am, Sir" Hannah Addressing Weir and Sheppard as she walked into the conference room and took a seat next to Beckett at the 'u' shaped conference table. Weir, Sheppard, Ford, McKay, Beckett and Teyla all sat around the table. Weir nodded and Sheppard raised an eyebrow at her with an amused expression.

"All good we were just discussing the Wraith" Sheppard said.

"Please don't stop on my account" Hannah said, Weir smiled and interlaced her fingers together leaning forward on the table.  
>"Well, as I was saying we knew they were coming. At least now we know when." Weir said.<p>

"That's something." Sheppard said trying to be positive.

"That's something?" McKay asked dryly he was definitely a half empty glass kind of guy.

"It means there's still time, Rodney. There's no reason to panic…yet." Sheppard told McKay.

"Where there is time, there's hope." Teyla added in a soothing tone. Hannah nodded in agreement.

"Agreed. So, recommendations?" Weir asked the table.

"Other than panic?" Beckett asked, Hannah smothered a smile as she sat back in her chair.

"Other than panic, yes." Weir said to Beckett. She looked weary from McKay and Beckett's shared attitude they were all doomed. It was common dread shared by majority of the people on base when the news of the wraith coming to Atlantis did a round of the city.

"I realize this might not be cool, but we should consider M7G-677." Ford suggested sitting forward.

"As a possible evacuation site?" Weir asked leaning back in her chair eyeing Ford.

"No, ma'am. I'm suggesting we take their ZPM." Ford said.

"Their only means of protection from the Wraith? A planet populated mostly by children?" Weir asked displeased.

"He raises a valid point. We've already established that the ZPM is nearly depleted, but it could be of some limited use to us." McKay said, he looked almost hopeful at the idea. Weir looked now a mixture of shock and displeasure at McKay and Ford for suggesting and agreeing with one another.

"You asked for suggestions. It's a matter of survival." Ford said pragmatically. Teyla, Beckett and Weir looked taken back while Sheppard and Hannah remained neutral faced.

Hannah was disgusted by the suggestion of leaving children defenceless so Atlantis may survive a few hours if that. Ford was not one to contemplate ethics when it came to survival.

"I see. Well, we're not quite there yet, and as long as I'm in charge, we will never be there." Weir told Ford sternly, Teyla nodded her head in agreement.

"I agree, Dr. Weir. If this is to be our end, it is best we face it with both dignity and honor." Teyla said.

"I second that, their ZPM from what I read wouldn't be of much help anyway" Hannah added. Ford looked put out, while McKay sat back he wore a thoughtful gaze.

"Ok then I have another idea…in addition to panic." McKay stated. They all looked his way.

"Let's hear it." Sheppard said he leaned forward on the table looking better for another option.

"It's really a long shot, but I think it's most likely worth the effort. Of course, it'll mostly be my effort, so—"

"What is it?" Hannah asked cutting McKay off from his usual rambles he glared at her for a moment before continuing.

"I think we can send a message back to Earth through the Stargate." McKay finished slightly smug. That got everyone's attention. Hannah thought over what he was saying.

"Excuse me?" Beckett asked.

"I thought we didn't have enough power." Weir said.

"Not to send a person, no. We'd never be able to maintain the wormhole long enough… But I think if we were able to tie together all of our power generating capabilities, we might—and I emphasize might—be able to establish a wormhole long enough to send a message." McKay told them.

"How much time are we talking about?" Sheppard asked.

"Well, approximately 1.3 seconds, give or take." McKay answered.

"That's not much time." Beckett said, Hannah realized the idea McKay was suggesting and that he would have to use a high compression data burst if he wanted to send a message worth the trouble of burning the amount of energy to establish a wormhole to Earth.

"Time enough to say S.O.S." Ford said with a smile. Hannah closed her eyes for a moment and tried not to laugh at the stupidity of Ford's answer.

"Don't be so analogue 1.3 seconds is more than enough time to send a message if it's in the form of a high compression data burst. Now, I helped refine the encoding for the U.S. Air Force a few years back. Colonel Carter should be able to decipher it on the other side." McKay said smugly.

"You're suggesting this now?" Sheppard asked McKay with an incredulous look.

"Because it probably won't work, and there's a very good chance it could overload our naquadah generators in the process." McKay said defensively.

"Well, then we can't take the risk. No power, we won't have a chance in hell." Sheppard said folding his arms.

"There are three Wraith hive ships on the way, Major. Desperate times call for desperate measures. Besides, I've spent the last few days working out ways of minimizing the risk." McKay told him. Hannah was amazed at McKay sometimes just how he could act like a bickering petulant child one moment and then switch to a man with smug confidence and an ego the size of a large planet.

"Assuming it's possible, how much information could we send?" Weir asked him.

"Everything. I mean, mission reports from all the senior staff, a ton of stuff on Atlantis, things we've learned in Pegasus-"

"All that. One second?" Ford asked surprised.

"1.3" Sheppard corrected mockingly.

"You jest, but if I can finesse the compression ratios, you'll be looking for things to add." McKay said arrogantly.

"Do it." Weir told McKay.

"Doing it." McKay said, he got out of chair and left the room. Weir turned her attention to Hannah.

"We have found an Alpha site, Bates and his team are doing sweeps to make sure it's suitable. Before we take it to the next level I'd like to take a jumper and do an aerial sweep" Hannah answered before the question could be asked.

"Do it, I would feel a little bit better knowing we have somewhere to evacuate to if needs be." Weir said, she picked up her tablet computer "Ok that's all for today, dismissed" she stood up and left the room.

Hannah walked out of the conference room and headed to the control room she passed Sheppard and Weir. She moved to Chuck's station.

"Chuck, I need a jumper" she stated, he looked up from his computer.

"You clear it with Weir?" he asked, she gave him a look.

"Of course I did. Like you have to ask" she told him acting slightly offended before giving him a charming smile. He handed her a tablet computer.

"Sometimes I feel like I work for car rental place" Chuck commented dryly, Hannah looked down at the log on the computer; she picked a jumper on the fly list and signed for it.

"I'd hate to know how much the excess would be if I crashed jumper" Hannah told him as she handed the tablet back to him.

Chuck laughed as he signed the on the tablet. "Probably not as expensive as crashing a Mercedes" Chuck told her.

"Sounds like there's a story there Chuck" Hannah teased him.

"Not one I'm going to share anytime soon" he told her. Hannah shrugged and gave him a smug smile.

"One day Chuck… One day" she told him as she walked up the stairs to the Jumper bay.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Hannah returned to Atlantis some hours later with Bates to give an update on the Alpha site. After which Ford had tracked them down for doing a video message for home. Hannah left Bates to do his first. She had no idea what she was going to say.

She went to her office to sit down and start on her reports of the Alpha site and squaring away the last of her Atlantis information. She had transcribed from her notebook for Daniel and typed letters to O'Neill, Sam, Teal'c and Laura. If she had time she would record a message for O'Neill and the others later.

She typed up the last of her reports on the situation and also adding appendices of strategic plans to defend Atlantis if it were possible. Two versions one entailing if they found a ZPM in time, another if they had the full resources of the SGC. Where she would set up rail guns and defence positions marked on a schematics map of Atlantis. These of course were wishful thoughts but she made her sentiments of wanting to save Atlantis and she would die for this cause.

A knock sounded at the door, Hannah looked up from her laptop. "Bates, come on in" Hannah said.

"You record your message yet?" Bates asked as he took a seat.

"I will but in private I don't need Ford knowing my business… done!" Hannah said with a smile as she typed the last of her report.

"What you working on?" Bates asked, Hannah turned her laptop around and showed him. He looked impressed. "If only we had that kind of fire power" Bates said looking over her strategic plans. She had written in an addendum saying it was a training exercise given to her by Sheppard to test her skills and knowledge applying them to Atlantis.

"Yeah wishful thinking" Hannah said turning the laptop back around to face her. "Hence the 'training ' tag so I don't have it bite me in the ass later" Hannah said with a shrug. She moved the last of her reports and her letters to file McKay had set aside for the message to Earth. She closed her laptop and sat back in her chair.

"So what is left on the Agenda?" Hannah asked.

"We have supplies and equipment ready to go. Just a matter of getting the tick of approval and the order to move out" Bates told her.

"Great, we just have to wait for him to return from off world"

"What's he doing?"

"Scouting the hive ships seeing what we are up against and he's overdue which is never a good sign" Hannah said looking at her watch.

"_Lieutenant O'Neill, this is Weir come in"_

"O'Neill here"

"_I need you to report to my office immediately_" Weir said over the comm.

"On my way" Hannah said pushed her chair back.

"We'll pick this up later?" Bates asked he got up from his chair. Hannah nodded.

"Thank you Sergeant" Hannah said.

Hannah made her way to Weir's office. Weir sat at her desk looking at her Tablet computer while Sheppard talked to her. Hannah knocked on the door frame announcing her arrival.

"Lieutenant" Sheppard said as he looked over his shoulder he was seated in one of the two guest chairs in opposite Weir's desk.

"Sir, Ma'am reporting as ordered" Hannah said with a nod.

"Have a seat" Weir said, Hannah sat down in the empty guest chair. Weir held out her tablet computer to Hannah.

"What's this?" Hannah asked taking the tablet computer.

"Sensor readouts from Sheppard's excursion" Weir said. Hannah scrolled down the readouts and skimmed it reading enough to get the gist.

"Three hive ships, several cruisers and hundreds of darts" Hannah said not looking up from the computer.

"Each hive ship acts like a carrier group with cruisers and hundreds of Darts escorting it" Sheppard told her.

"Not exactly the best news in the world" Hannah commented.

"No, hence why I called I wanted you to see it. I know you've been focussed on finding an Alpha site" Weir said

"Am I in trouble?" Hannah asked.

"No, not at all it's just that we need you to be a little less discreet about your knowledge of Atlantis" Weir said, delicately.

"Ok" Hannah said not sure why they both suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"What Weir is saying is that we are on the clock so we can't waste time. If there is some weapon or anything we can use to defend the city now is the time to speak up" Sheppard said

"Ah, well my brain isn't a google search engine. I can't just think guns and Atlantis and get results" Hannah said.

"Really?" Sheppard asked a little disappointed.

"Yeah, I mean I still haven't found the lab Janus worked in. Which is really annoying" Hannah said.

"Beside the point I want you working with McKay and Zelenka. If we have something here that can give us a chance to stay and fight I want it" Weir said.

"Yes, Ma'am. Anything else?" Hannah asked.

A knock sounded at the door, they turned and looked at McKay. "Ah I need Lieutenant O'Neill, Zelenka is taking too long setting up our power systems to the Stargate and I'd really like to move onto more pertinent things" he said.

"Go ahead, McKay she's all yours" Sheppard said, Hannah rose out her seat and followed McKay.

"I need you to head over to Zelenka and help him. He's in main power room"

"Ok"

"And then I want to move onto the Control chair. If we get that up and running you'll be able to interface with Atlantis directly and give us an idea of drones and other weapons systems we haven't found yet" McKay told her.

"Done. Anything else?" Hannah asked, McKay looked at her oddly for a moment.

"No" he said, and with that Hannah left the control room and headed to the transporter.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Hannah walked into the main room and found Ford videoing Zelenka's message. Zelenka spoke in Czech and used emphatic hand gestures and then he smiled and shrugged finishing up it seemed. Ford looked oddly confused.

"You didn't say anything that would require security clearance, did you?" Ford asked him. Zelenka looked at him blankly.

"Security Clearance?" Zelenka asked he frowned confused, Hannah smothered a smile.

"Nevermind, anything else you want to say?" Ford asked deciding it was best not to worry. Zelenka nodded and continued for another minute before finishing with a solemn goodbye Hannah assumed as he saddened in his posture and face.

"That is all I want to say Lieutenant" Zelenka said, Ford nodded and stopped recording. He turned his attention to Hannah.

"You want to record your message? Last chance after Sheppard that's it" Ford said.

"Ok" Hannah said grimacing. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say on video even though she had letters. But it was now her last chance she'd just have to hope she wasn't too cringe worthy.

"You want me to leave?" Zelenka asked.

"No it's fine… McKay will have a fit if we don't have the power systems tied together to make this work in the next hour" Hannah said, she sat on the stool Zelenka had used for his message. Ford stood behind the camera.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Sure" Hannah said, Ford pressed the record button.

"Anytime you're ready" he said. Hannah sat up straighter.

"Hey Dad, Mum… just letting you see I'm ok and still in one piece" Hannah smiled "that I'm happy... I love my work here and the people have become like an extended family to me… a family of way too many overprotective older brothers and sisters" Hannah said she rolled her eyes and shook her head with an amused smile on her face. "Anyway, I wanted…" Hannah looked down feeling saddened by the fact this would be her last message to them. She looked up and straight into the camera "I want to thank you for taking me in and letting me be a part of your family. Know that I miss you and are thinking of you all. I gotta go so take care of one another. Love you" Hannah said, she kissed her fingers and threw her hand open in a gesture as to throw the kiss and gave a small wave with a smile "Bye" she finished. Hannah looked at Ford who stopped recording.

"Thanks Ford" Hannah said to him.

"Don't mention it" Ford said he folded up the tripod and left Zelenka and Hannah to their work.

"So where are you up to?" Hannah asked Zelenka. She swallowed the lump she felt in her throat and moved to the main console in the room.

"Well actually I'm done… Prší until McKay calls?" Zelenka suggested, he pulled a pack of cards from his pocket and shook it with a smile.

"Sure, what so I have to lose?" Hannah said with a smile. She pulled another stool over to the main console and sat opposite Zelenka. "Though how do you play?" she asked.

"Oh it's like ah..ah..crazy eights" He explained to her.

"Can't we play poker?"

"No you cheat" He said as he shuffled the cards.

"I do not cheat!" Hannah exclaimed defending herself.

"Of course you don't... you're just incredibly lucky" Zelenka said in mock condescension as he dealt the cards out. Hannah poked her tongue out at him before picking up her hand.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Few days later, Hannah stood in the conference room next to Bates. The room was brimmed with scientists and military. Weir stood at the front she had spent the first part of the meeting going over the cold hard facts.

"According to Doctor Zelenka's calculations, we have less than one week before the Wraith arrive. I want options." Weir said.

"You mean, besides crying ourselves to sleep." McKay said Zelenka looked at him. "Well, not me! I haven't slept in days." McKay said defending himself.

It was true he had kept Zelenka and Hannah up for days looking at power distribution calculations after one failed attempt at trying to get the chair activated. Hannah tried the chair but it barely lit up. She hadn't been able to activate the chair and McKay wanted to err on the side of caution before hooking the chair up to a makeshift power source. If they fried the chair it was end game. Hence the hours of arguing over mathematical equations.

It wasn't just the chair, it was the shields and several other defence systems they had found but couldn't activate or had been damaged. Power was the issue. Bates had pulled her out a few times to give her a welcome break and an update on how everything else was going before she had to go back into the room to endure more of McKay's long winded tirades about how she and Zelenka couldn't possibly understand the level of mathematics going on but needed them as a sounding board. Hannah figured he wanted witnesses to when he would eventually make the correct calculations or steal the glory of combined efforts.

"And what do you have to show for your sleepless nights, Rodney?" Weir asked him. McKay straightened slightly for being put on the spot.

"Well, since we've got here, we've uncovered a number of defensive weapons systems beyond the shield. Wh... "

"We think our best option is the control chair. " Zelenka answered interrupting McKay.

"I was gonna say that." McKay snapped at Zelenka.

"Yes, but you were taking too long as usual." Zelenka said impatiently. Hannah slightly agreed with Zelenka when McKay didn't know something he'd prattle on buying time until he figured out the solution or his audience became so confused or bored they didn't want to ask in case it started the whole speech again.

"Yes, but the point is, this may not be our best chance." McKay argued Hannah stifled a yawn as the two were going start arguing yet again. She knew she should step in but couldn't be bothered at the moment. Mainly hoping someone else would step in.

"Name a better one!" Zelenka snapped.

"Gentlemen!" Weir said sternly trying to get them to stop bickering.

"Of course, like the shield" McKay said to Zelenka like he was a child, he was about to continue but Hannah stepped in.

"Power will be our biggest problem." Hannah said speaking for the first time. Zelenka nodded in agreement as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"We haven't even been able to initialise the chair yet, much less determine whether we can meet the power requirements to run it." Zelenka said Weir looked at Hannah who gave the slightest shake of her head silently saying 'no' to Weir's unasked questions.

"OK, keep me posted. Sergeant Bates: where are we with our Alpha site?" Weir asked turning her attention to Bates.

"We've completed the ground and aerial security sweep and are ready to begin establishing base camp. We're just awaiting final inspection by Major Sheppard." Bates said looking to Sheppard. 

"Right after lunch." Sheppard said.

"Good. Teyla: are the Athosians getting prepared for an evacuation?" Weir asked Teyla.

" Yes - but many believe there is no other world that is safe from the Wraith." Teyla said her tone was sharper than its usual dulcet tone.

"They want to stay?" Weir asked in disbelief.

"As we have heard from our allies and seen for ourselves, there are cullings happening all over the galaxy. My people have spent their lives hiding from the Wraith." Teyla explained.

"Yes, well, the difference here being we do intend to destroy the city rather than let it fall in the hands of the Wraith - and if it comes to that, anyone left on the mainland will be cut off from the Stargate for good. Now, thanks to Rodney's discovery of the Gate's control crystal" Weir said, McKay raised his hand and waved it in acknowledgement. "we at least know we'll be able to take that with us and hopefully use it to access Earth again sometime in the future." Weir said not missing a beat.

"We understand that, Doctor Weir." Teyla said irritated for no obvious reason. Weir looked taken back by Teyla's tone.

"I'm sorry, wh..." Weir started but Teyla cut her off.

"I am merely saying the people of Athos wish you to know that if we are going to stay and fight, they too will help defend the city of the ancestors." Teyla said, her irritation showing in full colours now.

" Well, that is very honourable, but I ..." Weir started again.  
>"Oh, please! We can't possibly consider staying and fighting." Dr Kavanagh said incredulously.<p>

"I disagree. I think it's entirely within the realm of possibility." Sheppard said.

"I second that" Hannah added, Kavanagh looked at them like they were insane.

"There are tens of thousands of life-sucking aliens in highly advanced spaceships on their way here to destroy us, and we have - what? - two hundred people, most of whom are scientists who've never even fired a gun before." Kavanagh argued. McKay raised his hand.

"Shockingly, first time ever I've found myself having to agree with Kavanagh." McKay said dryly.

"All I'm saying is, let's not give up - just yet." Sheppard said.

"Now what was that we were supposed to all remember? It was something important ... uh, oh yes, that's right - the Alamo!" McKay said sarcastically. Hannah tried not to smile a sentiment shared by most of the military in the room.

"Granted you guys are scientists. No-one's considering putting you guys on the front line, but science can turn the tide of war. Look at the ... A bomb." Sheppard suggested.

"Not exactly our proudest moment." Zelenka said gravely a sentiment shared by the scientists.

"The fact is, the Wraith aren't here quite yet, and until that moment I would like everyone to remain focused on what it is they do best. Like I said off the top, if there are any options, I want them. That's all." Weir said drawing the meeting to a close. Hannah fell into step with Zelenka and McKay as they filed out of the room with everyone else.

"To the chair room?" Hannah asked. Zelenka nodded. Sheppard stopped in front of them.

"Lieutenant, you're with me for the fly over" Sheppard said.

"But I need her for the control chair" McKay said.

"You can use Beckett but I need my executive assistant for two hours at least" Sheppard said pointing to O'Neill.

"Fine, take her." McKay said too tired to argue "But as soon as you come back report to me"

"Aye Aye Sir" Hannah said with a dramatic salute, McKay gave her a withering look before walking away with Zelenka. She turned to Sheppard and smiled.

"Thank you,Sir." Hannah said, she rolled her shoulders back and tried not to yawn.

"You're welcome. Everybody needs a break from McKay now and then… Let's go get some lunch" Sheppard said.


	7. Chapter 7

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

"I'm thinking a nice log cabin down by the stream" Sheppard said as he walked with Hannah to the chair room.

"You sound like my father. Next you'll be saying we can go fishing" Hannah said, Sheppard made a face at Hannah.

"Nah Fishing isn't my thing" he told her. They had been discussing a hypothetical future where they'd be stranded in the Pegasus Galaxy. Hannah said she'd live with the Athosians and Sheppard opted for a log cabin in a forest somewhere and had been trying to sell the idea to Hannah who wasn't biting. "Anyway I think I'd live with the Athosians" Sheppard said.

"Really? But you've been trying to sell me the log cabin for an hour now" Hannah said

"Yeah but you're right the tents are spacious and portable. You know and then I'd be surrounded by good people, food and wine" Sheppard said nodding as he changed his mind. Hannah tried not to roll her eyes as she smiled.

"Good point, just know I'm not sharing a tent with you" Hannah told him.

"Hey, if we are stranded someone has to look after you. I'm thinking only of protecting your honour and making sure you marry the right guy. I'd be your guardian" he stated.

"I don't want a husband and I'm old enough to not need a guardian" Hannah said.

"You're like what? 6?"

"5, but I'm very mature for my age" Hannah replied in smart ass fashion.

"Exactly my point You have yet to live and need someone to look out for you. Trust me I'm a very good judge of character and I have high standards about the guys you should be dating" Sheppard told her.

Hannah laughed and shook her head. "I can look after myself but thank you for your concern in a hypothetical situation" Hannah told him as they walked into the Chair room to find Zelenka and McKay arguing audibly about power and naquadah generators.

"It will blow up and then we'll have nothing!" Zelenka shouted at McKay.

"Oh come on! It'll short out if that!" McKay retorted, he turned and noted Sheppard and Hannah's presence. "Ok take a seat Sheppard she ready to go" McKay said gesturing to the chair.

"Shouldn't we draw straws?" Sheppard asked looking at Hannah, she smile.

"It's dealer's choice" Hannah said she tilted her head toward the chair.

"_Major Sheppard come in_" Weir's voice played over the comm.

"Sheppard here" He said tapping his ear piece.

"_Can you come to my office?"_ Weir requested. Sheppard pointed to his ear and smiled smugly.

"On my way, Sheppard out" he said, he made gestures "It's probably really important. I gotta go. Good luck!" he said. Hannah was about to say something but he took off leaving her behind.

She turned back to McKay and Zelenka. "I thought we established we didn't have enough power to activate the chair" Hannah said to them folding her arms. She didn't like the idea of her ass being burned.

"Humour me" McKay told her. Hannah sighed and sat back in the chair. The back of the chair leaned back and activated for a second and Hannah felt partial neural connectivity in her mind as the chair tried to draw power that wasn't there. The light that came off the chair flickered and turned off completely. Hannah sat up and looked at the two men.

"It's not enough power." she said, the chair didn't have enough power to access the minor systems let alone anything else.

"Ok, well there has to be some way of powering it besides sticking every naquadah generator on it. Just sit back and try again" McKay said Hannah gave a sigh and made herself comfortable before sitting back.

"I'm just happy it didn't blow up" Hannah quipped she tried the chair again but it repeated the same problem partial connectivity but then nothing the lights flickered and turned off. Zelenka and McKay kept taking readings of the energy output and the lack there of.

"_Lieutenant O'Neill come in"_ Bates radioed, Hannah sat up and tapped her ear piece.

"Go ahead Bates" Hannah said it earned her a 'hurry up' gesture from McKay. She raised an eyebrow at him as a silent 'what are you going to do if I don't' gesture.

"_I'm starting the set up of the Alpha site. Major Sheppard said he wanted you to oversee it while he's off world. I'm in the Gateroom ready to go just waiting on you"_ Bates said.

"Ok I'm on my way. O'Neill out" Hannah said, she stood up and shrugged. "Sorry McKay I gotta go"

"What?"

"Yeah gotta go…But I'll be back in 6 hours" she said as she ran down the hallway to the transporter.

"6..oh… does she not realise this is more important?" McKay said looking to Zelenka for support.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Hannah exited the transporter and walked up to Bates he handed her a P90. The Stargate was active and Bates's team was rolling equipment through the event horizon.

"Sheppard didn't tell you anything did he?" Hannah asked

"Nope" Bates said with a smile. Sheppard came down the stairs and looked at Hannah who was clipping the P90 to her vest.

"Where you going?" Sheppard asked

"Off to set up the Alpha site… you don't mind do you?" Hannah asked

"No go ahead, how did the chair go?"

"Won't work, we don't have enough power to activate it" Hannah said

"Do Rodney and Zelenka know that?" Sheppard asked.

"Sort of… they'll figure it out after you jump in the Chair" Hannah said the last of the equipment for setting up camp was pushed through the gate.

"Great" Sheppard drawled they lapsed into a moment of silence. "Ok off you go" he said waving her off. Hannah saluted with Bates and they stepped through the gate.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Hannah breathed in the clean air of the Alpha site. It was like nearly every other planet in the Pegasus. A large green meadow opened in front of Stargate large enough for them to have an outdoor hangar for a couple of puddle jumpers and space to spare for their base when they got around to building more than the tents they had brought to start with. Off in the distances there were mountains and forests.

Two teams of marines and a couple of scientists where already getting to work unpacking the large marquis tent to be the main centre along with the other tents. Bates and Hannah stepped down from the Stargate toward the group. They all had their tasks to complete and were going about them. Hannah helped with Set up.

A few hours later they had set up three Marquis Tents and several smaller tents. They were nearly ready to take the influx of Atlantis Personnel and the equipment when they made the final retreat. Hannah used one of the many empty containers as a seat and sat opposite Bates and a few other officers. She was drinking her second cup of Athosian equivalent of coffee. It was a black sludge drink it smelt awful and tasted more like gravy than coffee but it gave Hannah the necessary buzz she needed to get through the next few hours before she'd be hitting her pillow for sleep.

"How can you drink that stuff L.T.?" Stackhouse asked pulling a face of disgust as she took a sip of the sludge.

"Tired I've only had like 4 hours sleep if that in the last how many days it's been" Hannah said waving a dismissive hand she couldn't really remember what day it was. She would be worried about the lapse in memory but she was ahead of schedule. "Plus after a few go's you get use to it… I kind of like it… you want to try?" she asked innocently waving the cup at him. Stackhouse backed away and moved to Bates side.

"No thank you Ma'am, my body is temple and I like to keep it pure and clean for my soul" Stackhouse told her in mock seriousness. The group laughed at Stackhouse who looked hurt by their not taking him seriously.

"Of course it is and that's why you smoke stogies" Hannah quipped as she caught her breath.

"Hey they are medicinal and for spiritual purposes" Stackhouse said defending himself.

"Like an incense stick used to drive away evil spirits?" Lieutenant Tanabe asked as he joined the group. Stackhouse smiled and clicked his fingers.

"Exactly" he replied proudly. Hannah took another sip of her sludge coffee and tried not to laugh. She placed her cup beside her and Tanabe picked it up and smelled the cup before taking a hearty gulp.

"Hey, who said you could have some?" Hannah asked him as he finished swallowing he pulled a face of disgust.

"That is offensive" He said, he continued to grimace from the taste and shook his head. They broke into laughter as he handed the cup back to Hannah. Hannah frowned at Tanabe who sat down next to her. He was a second Lieutenant as she was. They were the only senior commission officers on the base for the time being.

"O'Neill likes it… it can't be that bad" Bates said

"Yeah we can't her when it comes to food… No offense Ma'am but you ate that ground squid thing" Stackhouse said looking disgusted.

"It was a delicacy. It would have been rude not to eat it" Hannah said defending herself.

"I ate that too. It was delicious" Tanabe said with a smile. Stackhouse shook his head.

"Only in desperate times would I eat-" Stackhouse stopped as a familiar noise sounded above their radios crackled.

"_Multiple Wraith incoming!"_

They all jumped to action picking up their weapons and heading outside. Hannah looked up into the sky it wasn't just one dart but many coming down into the atmosphere. Hannah and Tanaka started shouting orders to evacuate as Bates dialled the gate.

The wraith swooped their darts low and troops were deposited on the ground. Hannah and the other soldiers started firing at the enemy waiting for the gate to open. They had to hold the gate.

Hannah joined Bates at the DHD as he dialled she laid down cover fire. Wraith stun blasts flew all around them. The Stargate activated and Bates put in his IDC and then signalled to the others to move.

"Go Sergeant I'll see you on the other side" Hannah ordered, the personnel were running through the gate. They still had at least 20 more people to evacuate. Bates nodded and ran through the gate.

"Ladies before Gentleman" Tanabe told her as he joined her side. He fired his P90 taking down the last Wraith, the darts continued to swarm around but didn't fire it was odd.

"When are you ever a gentleman Tanabe?" Hannah quipped she waved the last soldiers from their positions they ran for the gate Bates and Hannah took up guard at the event horizon. A sole wraith dart flew by they fired as it beamed a solitary device.

"What the hell is that?" Tanaka asked as the last person went through besides them.

"Let's not find out" Hannah said, Tanabe and Hannah stepped through the event horizon. The last thing she saw was a blue laser come down from the sky and hit the device before she was in the wormhole. She exited the other side into Atlantis.

"That's it - we're clear!" Bates shouted.

"Raise the shield!" Sheppard ordered, the shield came up round the gate. Hannah barely cleared the area before the shield activated and watched as the wormhole disengaged.

"Is everybody OK?" Weir asked from the Balcony that came off the Control. Tanaka and Hannah did a head count and when he gave the thumbs up for the same number she had she spoke.

"All offworld personnel accounted for." Hannah said as she moved through the soldiers to where Sheppard and Bates were. She gave a sigh of relief.

"That was a close call" Hannah said to Sheppard.

"I guess that means planet isn't safe anymore" Sheppard said dryly.

"They showed up by ship and dropped some sort of device by the Gate with a blue laser light thing as we were leaving." Hannah said with hand gestures.

"I've seen it before - they're tagging the planet." Sheppard said to her.

"If we're to evacuate Atlantis, we're going need a new place to go." Bates said. Weir came down the stairs towards them.

"That planet was supposed to be uninhabited. What do the Wraith want with it?" Weir demanded

"I don't know! It's almost like they knew we were there!" Bates said angrily. Hannah looked at Sheppard and Weir who exchanged knowing looks.

"What's going on?" Hannah asked.

"Conference room now" Weir said. Hannah and Bates followed Weir up into the Conference room while Sheppard dismissed the soldiers in the gate room. He joined them in the Conference room.

"Have a seat" Weir told them, Hannah

Dr Weir and Sheppard explained the situation to Bates and updated Hannah at the same time. Teyla had been successful in making a connection with the Wraith but the down side just as Hannah had forewarned it was not a one way link. The Wraith, Teyla had connected with reversed the connection momentarily taking control of Teyla's body. They had severed the connection and Teyla was ok and resting in the infirmary. Bates looked a mixture shocked and angry he'd been left out of the loop.

They waited for Bates to digest what he had been told. Hannah was less than impressed herself she ran her fingers across her forehead before dropping her hand to the table.

"If what you're saying is true, then chances are it was Teyla who gave away the location of our Alpha site to the Wraith! " Bates finally said after a few minutes of silence had passed.

"I don't think there was time." Sheppard said

"You don't know that for sure either. The wraith could have taken the knowledge from her mind and then made a call to his buddies…" Hannah said

"To a ship in the area and here we are" Bates said finishing her sentence shaking his head in disgust.

"Look, I admit, in retrospect, asking Teyla to connect with the Wraith may have been a mistake." Weir placated seeing Bates and Hannah's general reaction not being one of enthusiasm.

"With all due respect, I don't think there's much doubt about that!" Bates spat angrily.

"Take it easy, Sergeant, it's not like she wilfully gave away our position." Sheppard said Hannah was about to say something when Ford walked into the room. They turned their attention to him.

"She wants to try again." Ford told them. Bates looked ready to flip his lid. Hannah pursed her lips not liking the idea which seemed to be shared by Weir and Sheppard.

"Look, she says she was getting close to something big - something she's convinced we need to know." Ford said sensing the displeasure in the room.

"No, I'm sorry. The problem is, I'm not sure Teyla's thinking what's best for herself." Weir said.

"Or that she could compromise us further" Hannah said which earned her a look from Sheppard.

"At this point, we have more to gain from the Wraith than they do from us." Sheppard said.

"She wants to do it. Fact is, there may not be anything we can do to stop her from trying. So isn't it better if we're all there?" Ford asked, Weir nodded and so did Sheppard. Hannah shook her head in disbelief at them a shared emotion with Bates.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

"Sheppard, you can't let her do this" Hannah said

"I don't think we get a choice"

"Trust me this is a bad idea."

"How would you know?"

"I connected with a replicator mind once it fried my brain. I can't imagine what kind of damage a Wraith mind could inflict on Teyla's" Hannah said, Sheppard could see her concern. He sighed his lips making a fine line.

"We need the Intel and Teyla knows the risks"

"You said the Wraith possessed her body who says if you open the door wider the Wraith won't exploit that and take her over completely?"

"You are sounding a lot like Bates"

"You make it sound like a bad thing. Look with all due respect your judgement is clouded when it comes to your team" Hannah said precariously. Sheppard looked ready to argue when Hannah cut him off "There is nothing wrong with it. I just don't think this will have a happy ending" Hannah told him.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Hannah waited in the hallway just outside the Infirmary with Bates. Sheppard was inside with Dr Weir, Dr Beckett, Dr Heightmeyer, Ford and Teyla ready to try the connection again. Hannah folded her arms waiting for it to go south as she foretold to Sheppard. He had agreed to let her and Bates wait outside with a wraith Stunner to subdue Teyla if necessary.

"I can't believe they are doing this again" Bates whispered as he held the Wraith stunner ready. Heightmeyer had just finished hypnotising Teyla.

"We don't have a say. Teyla is strong willed she would have done it by herself" Hannah said. She felt torn for having to be the bad guy but on the other hand she felt forced into her position as she and Bates were left out of the loop when Sheppard and Weir hadn't at least radioed them through the Stargate to warn them about what they were attempting the first time with Teyla. They waited and after a few minutes of listening to nothing of real consequence they heard a crash of equipment. Bates and Hannah stormed into the room not waiting for the signal Sheppard said he'd call if they needed him and stunned Teyla. Hannah was behind and took in the state of the room, medical equipment was smashed and Beckett was on the floor as was Ford and Sheppard. Teyla turned but her demeanour was different she hissed at them and Bates fired again hitting her squarely in the chest.

Teyla slumped to the floor unconscious Hannah and Bates stood over her with stunners poised ready to take her down again if necessary. Hannah turned to Sheppard who picked himself off the floor and joined them. Sheppard looked at Hannah and Bates. Medical staff came in and helped Beckett, Ford and Teyla.

When Teyla was restrained to the bed Hannah turned to Sheppard and Weir who both looked deeply concerned.

"You all alright?" Hannah asked,

"Besides a bruised ego yeah I'm fine" Sheppard told her, she gave a rueful smile.

"I'd rub salt in it but I didn't want to be right this time" Hannah said.

"Sheppard a word" Dr Weir said. Sheppard nodded and followed Weir out of the room. Hannah helped pick up the equipment in the room and pulled a chair over to Teyla's side. Becket was on the gurney next to Teyla's getting stitches sewn into his head wound.

"How's it going Doc?" Hannah asked him, he gave a weary smile.

"I'm going to have a doozy of a headache" He said the doctor finished the stitches and placed a bandaid on Beckett's wound. He thanked the doctor and sat up wincing.

"Just think of all the attention the ladies will give you… especially Dr Biro" Hannah quipped in a low voice she gave him an conspirators grin. Beckett narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't you dare" He told her.

"What?" Hannah asked innocently.

"_Lieutenant O'Neill come in"_ McKay said on her ear piece. Hannah sighed and tapped her ear piece.

"O'Neill here" Hannah said.

"_I need you to report to my Lab immediately"_ McKay said in a surly tone. Obviously he didn't appreciate her not being at his disposal 24/7.

"On my way" Hannah said, she ran out of the Infirmary to the nearest transporter and reached McKay's lab in record time. When she walked in McKay and Zelenka were in the middle of yet another argument she was sure it wouldn't be the first nor the last of them in the coming days. She whistled loudly getting their attention.

"Oh good you're here" McKay said rolling his eyes.

"You called me" Hannah said

"Yes , yes now come over here" he said waving her into his office. McKay had several laptops opened all running different systems and programs and his white board had the same power algorithms and calculations from last morning. She moved to the Atlantis console in the room with a large screen. It was where the Zelenka and McKay now stood.

"What's going on?"

"I think I found something"

"Good for you?" Hannah asked confused, why would he call her if he found something? Usually he just went ahead and called Weir directly or Sheppard.

"Of course it's good but Zelenka thinks I'm imagining it"

"what?"

"You know how I found the logs about the defence systems" McKay said proudly, Hannah felt the urge to correct him it was Zelenka who stumbled across it not him. But she let it slide and nodded.

"Well with the long range sensors I found remains of Defence Satelites" McKay said

"It's rubble" Zelenka corrected.

"It's not… I think it's intact but Radek disagrees"

"You called me about space junk?" Hannah asked it riled McKay.

"It's not space junk! look at the read out I think one of them is intact. But Zelenka wants a second opinion" McKay said, Hannah motioned for McKay and moved up to the console and read over the readouts. There was a lot of debris from what would have been a network of satellites. McKay was right there was indeed on satellite which seemed intact but was offline. Hannah assumed it was damaged but maybe it could be repaired.

"Ok so it's intact but it's severely damaged even if you could repair it… it's a waste of time and resources if the Wraith come the other direction" Hannah said, Zelenka nodded in agreement with Hannah.

"See I told you" Zelenka retorted to McKay.

"Well get the schematics up for it just to entertain me" McKay told her.

"You can do this without me. I have to look for alternate Alpha site." Hannah said

"If I could I wouldn't have called you…"

"I thought you wanted a second opinion" Hannah said interrupting him, she didn't know why she enjoyed dropping to his level. Probably because it was easy.

"Can you stop being cantankerous …Help me" he reluctantly admitted.

"Help? I'm shocked you would admit something like that" Hannah said with a smile, McKay glowered at her.

"Shut up and do what I tell you… I need your special touch or whatever you do to get things done and make the interface work" McKay said tartly he folded his arms and stared her down like he would stop her if she tried to leave she thought it laughable.

"Ok" Hannah said she turned around and opened an internal search of the defence systems, if she remembered correctly Zelenka had already done this before. In a few seconds she pulled up five different results, she wished the Lanteans had kept better records of what they used in their strategies to save so many superfluous searches. She put them all on the screens.

"Take your pick" Hannah said to McKay. He and Zelenka looked it over results on the screen.

"That one" Zelenka said pointing to the third results.

"LaGrange Point Satellite" Hannah said she opened the schematics and looked them over."Hmm"

"What?" McKay asked

"Don't need a ZPM" Hannah said

"Really? Let me look" McKay said he pushed her out of the way and tried to access the console. "It's not working" he complained. Hannah couldn't explain why some people with the gene could use the consoles while others with the gene struggled. Hannah picked up his tablet computer which was already interfaced with the console and downloaded the schematics for him.

"Done" Hannah said with a smug smile "Anything else?"

"Yes, I found the logs of a few Ancients on the final days before they evacuated. I need you to read them" He said

"Don't you have a whole team for this?"

"Stop complaining, you can do it faster and the whole team is still working on the translations of one log. Dare I feed your ego you are more efficient than them … at the moment. Sit, read" McKay ordered, he acted like he was the one in pain since he had to endure the long wait to read it in English. Since his Ancient was still scrappy and the Babel fish translator programs one of the linguistics team came up with was less than helpful.

Hannah sat down in front of the computer and started reading the logs. There were over 100 logs to go through, she was going to be here a while.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA


	8. Chapter 8

Sheppard and Teyla walked into McKay's lab a couple of hours later to find Zelenka typing madly on his laptop and McKay standing by his whiteboard looking at some Mathematical equation. Sheppard smiled as he saw Hannah sitting in front of another computer. Her eyes were closed and her head hung forward as did her posture as she was asleep.

Sheppard cleared his throat getting the attention McKay and Zelenka but Hannah remained as she was dead asleep.

"Teyla, Sheppard" McKay stated "I'm kind of busy" he said to them as he turned back to the board.

"I can see that" Sheppard said as he moved over to Hannah's sleeping form. "Teyla has some information for you" he added as he carefully inspected Hannah to see if how far gone into sleep she was. He looked at what she was reading but gave up as it was all in Ancient.

"Don't bother she is practically in a coma" Zelenka commented as if reading Sheppard thoughts. "What information?" Zelenka asked.

"When I was connected to the Wraith I became privileged to some information that may be useful" Teyla said.

"Such as?" McKay asked not turning he continued to concentrate on the equation.

"The flight path the wraith are taking among other things" Teyla said she smacked Sheppard's hand as he was about to reach out and poke Hannah in the arm. McKay turned around and looked interested at what Teyla had to say.

Then he noticed Hannah and gave an exasperated sigh "She's asleep again" he complained "I thought they trained you Military to stay up for days on end? Can't you do something? she's been like that for an hour" McKay said to Sheppard.

"McKay she's just a kid give her a break. They do but they also teach us to sleep whenever possible as well" Sheppard said looking at Hannah with a playful pout he managed to niggle her behind the ear with his finger before Teyla noticed. He felt sorry for Hannah she had been running around the base for the last few weeks and pulling late nighter he'd forgotten the last time she actually had a day off. She looked so peaceful right now and undisturbed by his presence.

"A kid she's in her twenties" McKay said looking at Hannah "I thought she would have the stamina to keep up"

"She's been doing more than you McKay." Sheppard defending Hannah.

"Oh really, I've been mentally exerting myself –"

"I came here so Teyla could tell you the information she has not to compare who's been doing more around here" Sheppard told him sternly. He motioned to Teyla "Tell him and I'll nicely wake the Lieutenant" he added as they all looked at him suspiciously. Teyla started to fill McKay and Zelenka in on the information she had attained while she spoke she kept an eye on Sheppard making sure he was true to his word.

After several attempts to wake Hannah up Sheppard gave up. A couple of early attempt Sheppard had thought he had success as Hannah had opened her eyes for a moment. But she somehow dismissed what was going on and fell straight back to sleep. He knew Hannah was usually a light sleeper since he had on a few occasions had to wake her in the past. But right now she was exhausted and was not waking up anytime soon and it was probably a good thing if she needed the sleep, bad if they needed her.

But they'd just have to manage since he was ready to fire a weapon or play a bugle or shout orders at her since he promised he'd be nice. Instead he picked up a post it note pad on the table and wrote a small note and stuck it to her forehead.

"What are you doing?" Teyla asked.

"I'm taking her to her quarters" Sheppard said, ignoring that the question was most probably about the post it note and not why he was slowly lifting Hannah up in his arms. Hannah didn't protest to be carried as her head lolled back as she continued to sleep "It's best she rest there, would you mind escorting me?" he asked Teyla who raised a quizzical brow before nodding.

"Of course, I am finished here" she said.

"What you can't wake her up?" McKay asked as he was sitting next to Zelenka typing away is his own computer.

"Not nicely. So you'll have to wait 8 hours" Sheppard replied, he adjusted Hannah in his arm. He and Teyla left McKay and Zelenka and headed to Hannah's quarters before McKay could complain further on the subject.

Teyla and Sheppard walked in silence to Hannah's quarters when they made it to the door they stopped.

Sheppard managed with some careful rearranging of limbs to wave Hannah's hand over the sensor and the door opened. He had never been in her quarters before today. Hannah's quarters were tidier than Sheppard expected. Her bed was made and there were few personal items mostly things she acquired from the Pegasus galaxy. A note book that looked ready to explode along with the Bantos sticks that stood in the corner. A handmade throw blanket laid on the bed a gift from Teyla and her people and an ornamental carved wooden box she had received on her birthday sat on the bed side table where she probably still had a few bottle of alcohol stowed away for later celebrations. Hannah's blonde hair, blue eyes and her smile won her a lot of friends and admirers on a few worlds where she was considered a rare beauty. So on the few diplomatic dinners Hannah attended she rarely left empty handed as Hannah would always happily accepted wooden trinkets and bottles of moonshine. It was a running joke on who was the most admired in the galaxy Sheppard or Hannah.

"_O'Neill come in"_ Hannah woke up disoriented some hours later. She sat up and found herself in her bed in her quarters she pulled the post it note that was stuck to her forehead and read it through bleary eyes.

"_Sleeping on the job again… Bad Lieutenant! Staff meeting at 11 am I'll radio at 10 if I don't see you sooner~ Sheppard." _The note read. Hannah looked at her wrist watch and read the time it was 10:05 am.

"_O'Neill"_ Sheppard drawled on her radio she tapped her ear piece.

"I'm here, you're late" Hannah commented as she rubbed her face.

"No I'm not I've been calling you, I'm outside your quarters" Sheppard said, Hannah heard a knock at her door and Hannah untangled herself from her bed and opened the door. Sheppard stood there with a coffee sludge and a muffin. Hannah eyed him suspiciously before taking the offerings she was starving.

"Thank you" Hannah said as she drank the sludge she took a bite of the muffin. "Come in" Hannah said waving him in. Sheppard stayed at the door as Hannah raced around her quarters.

"I thought I'd drop by and say the meeting is at 10:30 now" Sheppard said as he sat at her desk and looked at the exploding notebook.

"Seriously?" Hannah asked Sheppard nodded.

"Give me ten" she groaned and put her half eaten muffin and coffee on her desk and picked up fresh fatigues and ran into the bathroom closing the door she stripped and had a quick shower changed and brushed her teeth and hair in under 10 minutes she was out. Sheppard was eating half of what was left of her muffin. He was looking through her notebook.

"Hey get out of it!" Hannah scolded him as she stepped into her boots she stole the remainder of her muffin from Sheppard and stuffed it into her mouth. She didn't mind him looking through her notebook but eating her breakfast that was different.

"Mature" Sheppard quipped as Hannah nodded emphatically as she chewed with her stuffed mouth. She wore a victorious smile as she tied up her boot laces. She gulped the muffin down and stood up.

"Uhuh, Shall we?" She said as picked up her coffee sludge and turned for the door.

"Yep" Sheppard said he closed her notebook. He stood up and followed her out the door "So you been taking a lot of notes about Atlantis" Sheppard said as they walked to the transporter.

"Yeah well it's my hobby between cards, basketball and sleeping and work" Hannah said as she sipped her sludge.

"You should learn golf" Sheppard said, Hannah nearly choked on her sludge. "You ok?" Sheppard slapped her on the back and she coughed clearing her throat. She didn't have the heart to tell Sheppard that she'd rather eat her left boot than play golf. The sport if you could call it that did not take her interest and she considered herself blessed that they didn't have the golf clubs to play. The doors to the Transporter opened and they stepped out into the gate room.

"Yeah I'm good so I assume you carried me to my room and the post it note cute touch" Hannah quipped as she changed the topic.

"Yep don't worry Teyla was there the whole time"

"Why would I worry?" Hannah asked as they climbed the stairs to the conference room people were already in the room.

"No reason" Sheppard said too quickly, Hannah ignored it he was probably just baiting her. She downed the last of her drink and put the cup on the table outside the room she'd pick it after the meeting.

Hannah stood next to Sheppard at the front of the group with the other senior members. She leaned her hip on the table as listened as Weir started the meeting with the usual updates Hannah missed out on quite a lot while she was unconscious. She felt bad for being asleep. McKay stepped forward and started his update.  
>"Not only has Teyla been able to ascertain that the Wraith are more interested in Earth than Atlantis, which is ... you know, terrifying, she realised that the hive ships will go right past the only surviving LaGrange point satellite." McKay said.<br>"The last of what we assume were dozens of defence satellites destroyed during the Ancients' last stand with the Wraith." Zelenka said interrupting McKay before he could continue. McKay shot Zelenka a dark look.

" Yes, yes, yes - the point is, we think we can use it to our advantage." McKay said continuing

"I thought you said it was dead." Sheppard said interrupting McKay.  
>"It is, but we think we've learned enough about how it works to bring it back." McKay said smiling.<br>"If we are right about what is wrong with it." Zelenka stipulated.  
>"Yes, of course if we're right about what's wrong with it! But if we're right, and it's just out of power, the Wraith have simply been ignoring it." McKay said trying to paint a pretty picture.<p>

"Our preliminary estimates indicate a single naquadah generator would be enough to bring it back online." Zelenka added, Hannah had missed a lot while she was asleep.

"Why can't we use our generators to get the weapons systems of Atlantis working?" Ford asked.

"Because those systems were designed to be powered by the Zero Point Module - and the satellite isn't." Hannah answered Ford.

"And you think it's powerful enough to take out a Wraith hive ship?" Sheppard asked McKay and Zelenka.

"According to the Ancient database, it should be able to take out all three when fully charged. Keep in mind that the Ancient technology was far superior - they only lost the war because they were vastly outnumbered." McKay said.

"Well, we're vastly outnumbered!" Sheppard told him.

"And outgunned!" Bates added

"But they don't see the satellite as threat." Zelenka prompted

"In military parlance, surprise ... is an element on our side." McKay said jumbling his sentence slightly.

"What do you need?" Weir asked.

"The satellite's fifteen hours away by Puddle jumper. I recommend that we put together a small crew - say myself, Grodin and a pilot." McKay said.

"I'll go." Sheppard said.  
>"No, Miller can handle it. Major, I need you to keep searching for alternate Alpha sites, just in case this fails." Weir said.<p>

"The hive ships will be in range of the satellite in forty-nine hours. We're gonna need every last second of that time." McKay told them. Weir looked around the room.  
>"Questions?" she asked, she waited for anyone to speak up, but the room remained quiet. "OK, let's get on it." Weir said with that the meeting broke up and people filtered out of the room, Weir stopped by McKay "Well, Rodney, I don't mean to put any undue pressure, but at this moment, that satellite is the only thing standing between the Wraith and Atlantis." she told him with that she left the conference room and Sheppard moved to McKay.<p>

"No undue pressure" he repeated he slapped McKay on the back and gave him a smile. Hannah smiled. "Good Luck" she told him and followed Sheppard before McKay had a chance to say anything.

Weir, Sheppard, Hannah and Bates are sat in the smaller secondary conference room at a table with a laptop in front of each of them. They were studying a list of potential planets for the new Alpha site.

"M85-393?" Hannah suggested.

"No. We've only been there at night and it gets ridiculously hot during the day, so no - not really an option." Sheppard explained, Hannah nodded and tapped down the list. Her other three planets were already wraith tagged hence the sit down to look for other options. 

"We wouldn't be having this problem if the damn Alpha site that we'd picked hadn't been marked by the Wraith." Weir complained.

"They're a real pain in the ass, aren't they?" Sheppard asked in agreement.

"Yes they are" Hannah said dryly.

"How about M4H-212?" Sheppard suggested.

"No - crawling with Genii spies." Bates said.

"You know that for a fact, Sergeant, or is your spidey sense just tingling?" Sheppard asked sarcastically.

"It's a fact, sir." Bates said with a smile. 

"Here we go: M1M-316. Stackhouse reported lush surroundings, and as far as his team could tell, it seemed uninhabited." Weir said.

"I'll get my team together and check it out." Sheppard said.

"OK, good. Remember, Major, we don't need ideal. I think we'd all settle for close." Weir said closing her Laptop. Hannah did the same.

"I'm on it." Sheppard said he rose from his seat but stopped when Bates spoke up. 

"Major. Is Teyla coming with you?" Bates asked, Sheppard shot him a look.

"You're not seriously asking me that?" Sheppard asked anger tinted his voice. Hannah sat back in her chair for the moment.

"I think that's a bad call, sir." Bates said standing up.

"Here we go again!" Sheppard exclaimed.

"All I'm saying is, we still don't fully understand her connection to the Wraith and, in my opinion, I don't think we should expose her to information we wouldn't want the Wraith to have - not the least of which is the location of our evac site." Bates said justifying his question.

"Lieutenant you want to put in your two cents" Sheppard asked Hannah.

"I agree with Bates, Sheppard" Hannah said

"The doctor gave her a clean bill of health." Sheppard said.

"And that's good to hear, Sheppard, but if she can't control how the Wraith use her ..."

"You don't know that." Sheppard said interrupting Hannah.

"That's right, we don't! She saw everything they saw - who's to say they can't do the same with her, see what we see? If she's been compromised in any way ..." Bates picked up Hannah's side of the argument. As Sheppard shook his head at her and gave her a look of betrayal for her agreeing with Bates.

"Teyla is an integral part of my team. Period. End of story. We're done here." Sheppard said with that he walked out of the room.

Hannah dropped her pen on the table and exchanged looks with Bates and Weir. "Excuse me" Hannah said she got up from her chair and followed Sheppard.

"Sheppard!" Hannah said she ran to catch up with him "Hey" she grabbed his arm and he turned around to face her.

"You are walking a fine line" he told her straight off the bat.

"I know it's more like a high wire between you and Bates. Quite a balancing act" Hannah told him.

"How can you call Teyla a friend and agree with Bates accusations back there"

"It wasn't personal Sheppard"

"It sounded personal to me"

"Look I'd be happy if we could take Teyla's word that the Wraith thing was all one way and that she has to connect with them first before they take over. But we can't prove it and until we can there will be doubts."

"On yours and Bates side"

"I didn't know there were sides." Hannah said dryly. "But if you really want to play this line then we both know if it were Bates in Teyla's position you would have locked him up already" Hannah told him.

"No I would have given him the benefit of the doubt" Sheppard said Hannah made a derisive noise.

"Yeah right" Hannah said.

"Ok fine you're right I would have but that's because I don't like him" Sheppard told her in a smarmy fashion. Hannah broke into a smile. "Look I get where you are coming from but I trust Teyla and I honestly don't believe she is a danger" Sheppard said. Hannah nodded taking him at face value.

"Ok, but just in case it goes pear shape I think I'm well in my rights to say I told you so" Hannah said.

"Fair enough but that goes both ways" Sheppard told her. Hannah shrugged.

"Fair call…We good though?" she asked. Hannah and Sheppard rarely fought but when they did there was never a full commitment to finish the argument or to continue being angry at one another. Hannah considered herself lucky because she had seen Sheppard hold grudges and continue to be angry with others on the base for longer than a week. But then she hadn't seen him flown blown angry yet either. Two minutes ago would be considered a two on a scale of seven.

"Yeah we are good, but Bates is pushing it" Sheppard said.

"Well he's adamant Teyla knows what she is doing and that it's no accident that the Wraith are getting in our way" Hannah said honestly.

"And you?"

"I trust you Sheppard if you say she is solid then she is. Honestly I've been in the position she has and like I said previously she wouldn't have had control. So she isn't at fault for the Wraith finding the base. But I do have my concerns" Hannah admitted. He nodded he couldn't argue with her on that he had his own concerns but he didn't trust Teyla any less.

"Well I gotta go" Sheppard said

"Yeah, hey thanks for waking me up" Hannah said, Sheppard smiled.

"Any day, later" he said and he took off running to get his team together.


	9. Chapter 9

Hannah was in the auxiliary control room assisting Zelenka's team with the plans of self destruction for Atlantis. She wasn't thrilled being a participant in the task but it was a necessity to make sure when they left no part of Atlantis remained for the Wraith to use in their advantage to get to Earth. So when Bates radioed her to the control room she dropped her work welcoming the break.

Due to the heavy traffic of people it took her a while to get to the Gate room so she took another direction. She came down via a back hallway to the gate room she ran into Bates and Teyla going at one another.

"Perhaps you are not aware, Sergeant, but being accused of serving the Wraith is the greatest insult among my people." Teyla said, Hannah slowed up Bates and Teyla were in a death stare competition with one another.  
>" Oh, I'm aware." Bates snarled at her, Teyla snapped and elbowed Bates in the face, he took the hit.<p>

"Hey!" Hannah exclaimed she stepped in the gap between Teyla and Bates and shoved Bates back a few steps.

"What the hell's going on here?" Sheppard exclaimed at the nearly the same time as he too had just caught the end of the fight. He grabbed Teyla by the arm just as Hannah stepped in front of Bates, who looked ready to punch someone's lights out. Hannah had her back to Sheppard and she was staring Bates down.

"Get a hold of yourself Sergeant" Hannah told Bates sternly in a cold voice. He looked at her lividly.

"Get out of the way or get hurt" Bates warned her as he stepped toward. They were standing toe to toe now and he glared between her and Teyla trying to intimidate Hannah into moving but she stood her ground.

"I repeat What the hell is going on?" Sheppard demanded as Teyla pulled in his arms.

"I was simply stating an opinion, Major!" Teyla told Sheppard darkly.

"She attacked me!" Bates said defending himself. Teyla tried to move forward but Sheppard held her back.

"And for good reason!" Teyla spat at him.

"Yeah, what reason would that be?" Sheppard asked

" My guess would be the Wraith!" Bates said in an accusatory tone. Hannah glanced over her shoulder at Sheppard who now was holding Teyla with both hands as she struggled.

"Walk away, Bates." Sheppard ordered.

"Sir!" Bates protested he pushed against Hannah who shoved him back.

"Walk away" Hannah told him, Bates narrowed his eyes at Hannah as a look of betrayal for taking Teyla's side. He shook his jacket straightening himself and pointed at Teyla.  
>"This isn't over." He told Teyla and stormed off.<p>

"I would be disappointed if it were." Teyla called after him, Hannah and Sheppard exchanged looks of concern the last thing they need was infighting. Sheppard turned to Teyla who exhaled still angry about the situation.

"What the hell are you doing? You don't go around decking the head of security!" Sheppard shouted at her.

"He said ..." Teyla started in her defence.

"I don't care what he said! He says a lot of things. You just stay away from him." Sheppard ordered her, Teyla glared at him for a moment before nodding her head in acknowledgement. She turned and walked in the opposite direction to Bates. Hannah looked to Sheppard.

"What was that about?" Hannah asked him. She knew better than to follow Bates when he was in a mood. When he was angry it was best to give him wide berth until he calmed down.

"Bates believed the Wraith marked M1M-316 since we returned before schedule" Sheppard told her.

"and?"

"And Sir" Ford corrected her.

"And sir" Hannah stressed the 'sir' just for Ford. It seemed a day for people to rub one another up the wrong way.

"It wasn't the Wraith it was a large T-Rex animal" Sheppard said with hand gestures. Hannah raised her eyebrows.

"So we aren't going there?" she asked with a smile being a smart ass.

"I'd prefer another option" Sheppard said

"We could have a BBQ… T-Rex steaks, hamburgers?" Hannah suggested in jest. Sheppard pursed his lips and tried not smile.

"Ahh maybe when we are desperate. So conference room in twenty minutes we'll go over the list again" Sheppard told her, Hannah nodded.

"I'll set it up" Hannah said.

"What about M1K-439?" Sheppard suggested, Hannah stretched her hands above her head. They sat next to each other looking at their separate laptops trying to find a new alpha site for the past couple of hours.  
>"Which one's that?" Ford asked he sat opposite them on the other side of the table in the conference room. The room was partially filled with other scientists and marines all with their own tasks and duties to perform.<br>"The one with all the waterfalls" Hannah told Ford. She had been to the planet before it was beautiful.  
>"The waterfalls…" Ford drawled recognition lit his face "See, now, why don't we just call it Planet Waterfall?" he asked, Sheppard and Hannah looked at him. "What? I say we should just give 'em names!" Ford said defending himself, they continue to look at him just to make him squirm a little more.<p>

"Anyway, we've got a list of five planets here. That should be enough potential Alpha sites to get us started" Hannah said moving the conversation on.

Ford opened his mouth to say something when city P.A. activated.  
><em>"<em>_Major Sheppard. We have a situation at Generator Station One."_  
>The three of them sprung to their feet and headed to the Generator Station. When they arrived they found three marines standing in the corridor.<p>

"What's the problem?" Sheppard said as they joined the group.  
>"It's Bates, sir." The marine said, Hannah walked into the room and saw Bates lying on the floor he was beaten to a pulp from closer inspection. She motioned for the marine kneeling beside him to move. She felt for a pulse it was strong and he was still breathing. She gave a brief sigh of relief.<p>

"You call a medical team?" Hannah asked the marine, he turned and called for a team.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Hours later, the sun rose over Atlantis marking a new day. Hannah had sat by Bates bedside since he'd been taken to the infirmary. Bates had been cleaned up and intubated with a breathing tube and hooked up to several machines. Bates had not woken up and Beckett waited for Sheppard to join them.

Sheppard stood beside her placed a hand on her shoulder. She placed her hand on top of his and gave a weak smile looking over her shoulder at him. Ford was behind him in the background.

"He hasn't woken once" Hannah said concerned for Bates. Beckett walked up and he looked grim.

"Is he gonna be OK?" Sheppard asked Beckett.

"It's still hard to tell. He's got five broken ribs, a fractured collarbone, and the concussion was quite severe." Beckett told them.

"When can we talk to him?" Sheppard asked Beckett. Beckett shook his head.

"We can't. I put him in a medically induced coma until the subdural haematoma can be dealt with. We won't be finding out what happened from him any time soon." Beckett told them.

"Teyla and Bates got into it pretty badly yesterday, sir." Ford said stepping forward.

"A fistfight and a beating like this are a long drive apart, Ford." Sheppard told him.

"I understand that, sir, but they were in a fight; they were both looking to continue it." Ford said making his case.  
>"Anything pointing to who did this?" Sheppard asked Beckett.<br>" I'm having a forensic exam of both his body and clothing performed right now" Beckett said.

"Let us know what you find out." Sheppard said to Beckett he turned to Ford "Let's go get her side of the story. O'Neill I want you to take Stackhouse and his team and checkout the list of Planets we have" Sheppard told Hannah. She nodded and headed to the Gate room. She called Stackhouse and told him to pull his team together they were heading off world.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Hours later, Hannah returned from off world with Stackhouse's team hours Weir came down the stairs.

"How was the planet?" Weir asked.

"Beautiful waterfalls, lush surrounding… no large reptiles to speak of, there are a few caves in the hill side for immediate shelter. I like it I think we could set roots down there. Better than the desert planet, I'm not a sand person. It gets everywhere" Hannah told Weir, she was in a better mood that she had accomplished something and left the stress of impending doom and death for a few hours at least. Weir squashed a small smile at Hannah's improved mood from traipsing two planets.

"Sergeant, do you agree?" Weir asked Stackhouse.

"Yes Ma'am, I'd like to add I'm not a sand person either but both planets will work" Stackhouse confirmed.

"Excellent. Sergeant your team can start with the set up of the new Alpha site, Lieutenant I need you with me for a moment" Weir said. Stackhouse nodded and moved off with his team. Hannah gave Weir her full attention.

"Is it Bates?" Hannah asked

"No there has been no change in his condition but we found the source of leak to who told the wraith about the alpha site" Weir said, Hannah waited for Weir to continue. "It was a Wraith" Weir told her.

"A Wraith?"

"Yes apparently he beamed into the city before self destructing the dart. Sheppard has the Wraith down in holding cell" Weir told her.

"So this Wraith was the one who got to Bates?" Hannah asked

"Yes, Beckett confirmed it from the Forensics result." Weir told her.

"Did I miss anything else?" Hannah asked.

"No, but I'm sure Sheppard would want you down there" Weir told her, Hannah nodded and left Weir.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

"Hey heard you guys made a friend" Hannah said walking into the cell room. Teyla, Ford, Sheppard and several guards around the room with a single Wraith stood behind the bars. He beared his teeth and hissed at them.

"Meet Bob" Sheppard said to Hannah.

"Friendly" Hannah remarked sarcastically as the Wraith snarled disparagingly at her. She looked through the bars at the Wraith he seemed just as interested in her as he stared at her. The wraith took a deep inhale.

"You are not like the others" He snarled at her. Hannah looked unfazed by the comment but on the inside she was curious as to how he could tell.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Hannah told him with a smile and exchanged looks with Sheppard.

"I would, now I was just saying to Bob that we are gonna need to know what he's been doing here for the past two weeks, and we are gonna need to know now." Sheppard said looking to Bob the Wraith.

Bob snarled at them. "Not a very helpful response" Hannah commented to Sheppard.

"No it isn't" Sheppard said to her. Sheppard turned his back to the Wraith and Hannah kept looking at Bob. He continued to eye her like she were an enigma.

"I don't think he's in a very talkative mood, sir." Hannah heard Ford say in a low voice behind her.

"Yeah - I need to know what he's been doing and whether or not he's been transmitting back to the hive ships." Sheppard said in a low voice aswell.

"Wouldn't we have picked up a transmission?" Ford said. Hannah and Bob were now in a staring competition with one another. She had seen few Wraith up this close. Bob stared at her intently as if trying to reach inside her mind.  
>"We can send secure messages - there's no reason he can't." Hannah said not breaking eye contact there was no point in talking in whispers the room was small and every word could be heard.<p>

"Maybe I can try and connect with him" Teyla said.

"I don't think so." Sheppard advised.

"If the Alpha site has been compromised, Major, we need to know." Teyla said.

"OK, see what you can do." Sheppard said to Teyla, Hannah stepped away breaking eye contact and turned to Sheppard. Teyla took up Hannah's previous position staring at the Wraith.

"I'm going to head to the Control room" Hannah told him

"What you don't want to watch?" Sheppard asked slightly surprised at her leaving.

"No Wraith mind melds don't do it for me" Hannah quipped, to be honest she didn't want to watch if fail. It was naïve to think a being that lasted many centuries would succumb to a simple psychic intrusion. She needed some good to come out of the day. Hoping McKay, Grodin and Miller were having better luck. "And I have a lot to do I just wanted to see what was going on" Hannah added, Sheppard nodded.

"Go and I want an update on Rodney" Sheppard told Hannah, she nodded and left the room.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

"_Doctor Weir, it's McKay. Satellite is armed and ready. It should fire within the next minute or so. Keep your fingers crossed."_ McKay's voice came over the open P.A. in the control room. Hannah heard as she walked in the room and stood beside Dr Weir, Zelenka sat at the console in front of her typing on the computer the last pieces of the virus code.

"Fingers crossed. Good luck." Weir told McKay. The Wraith ships had dropped out just as Teyla had predicted right near the Satellite.

_"We have a kill!"_ McKay informed them. The Control room erupted in applause and cheer as the technicians and scientists relished in the small victory. Hannah and Weir shared smiles of delight and Zelenka threw his hands up in victory. When the room quietened down Weir stepped forward.

"We copy that, Rodney." Weir told McKay. Hannah gave a sign of relief one less wraith ship was a good thing.  
><em><br>__"One down, two to go!"_ McKay said, the room became silent as they waited for McKay to confirm the destruction of the two remaining Wraith ships. The anticipation in the room was tangible as they waited. The comms channel crackled.

"_Atlantis, this is McKay. We have lost the satellite."_ McKay told them, the atmosphere in the room changed from elation to disappointment.

"Did you manage to take out any more ships?" Weir asked McKay

_"Negative. Two of the hive ships are intact. Elizabeth - Peter Grodin was aboard the satellite._" McKay told them, Hannah turned to the side and covered her mouth. Grodin was a good man and now he was dead. Zelenka lowered his head into his hands. Hannah placed a hand on Zelenka's shoulder in a gesture of silent condolence.

"Understood. What's the status of the other two?" Weir said quieter than before she was grief stricken by the loss of Grodin.

_"They're not coming any closer. Looks like they're rethinking their plans. At the very least, he's bought us some time."_ McKay responded.

"You can't do any more out there, Rodney. Return to Atlantis." Weir told him.

_"On our way." _McKay responded.

"Put me on city-wide." Weir told Chuck who was just as stunned as everyone else in the room at the loss of one of their own more so than the Wraith. "May I have your attention, please? This is Doctor Weir. Our plan to stop the Wraith armada has failed. They will make it to Atlantis. Therefore we must begin our evacuation plans. I wish I could tell you all that this is a fight that we will win, but I can't do that. I wish I could tell you that we will find a safe harbour when we leave here. I can't promise you that either. I can tell you this: up to now, you all have accomplished extraordinary things, and I believe that even in the face of an uncertain future, as long as we stay together we have a chance to continue to do so. Now, we all have our evacuation duties, so thank you - and I'll see you on the other side." Weir said, she nodded to Chuck to take her radio off city wide. She turned to Zelenka. "Doctor Zelenka - put the virus programme on standby." Weir said to him, Zelenka nodded and typed into his laptop. It was done, they were leaving Atlantis.

Hours later, Hannah stood by the Stargate and directed a group of personnel and equipment through to the Alpha site. She checked off names and equipment from the list she had on her clip board. Evacuation was under way and half way done. The hallways to the Gate room were filled with equipment and personnel waiting to evacuate to the new Alpha site.

Hannah waved the second last group through and gave a nod to Sheppard who was standing at the Balcony with Weir.

After this group all that was left in Atlantis were some tech and a skeleton crew. Mainly the senior officers, a handful of marines and a couple of technicians they were just waiting for McKay to return and they'd be on their way.

That last 15 hours had been crazy, Sheppard had tipped over the edge and he didn't want to talk about why he plugged over 15 bullets into the Wraith. Hannah didn't push it they were all on edge and running on little sleep. The approaching wraith hives had slowed their approach but the end was in sight for Atlantis.

Hannah ticked off the last person through the gate and she looked at her watch they were to 34 minutes into this wormhole. She made the cut off signal hand gesture to Chuck to shutdown the gate. The last and final group was ready to go. Hannah walked up the stairs to the control room.

"Hey McKay" Hannah said greeting McKay, He nodded and looked at the side screen in the control room showing the data of the two Wraith hives closing in. Hannah looked to Sheppard and Weir.

"The last group is assembled and ready for evac." She told them, as she placed her hands onto the butt of her P90.

"Alright, then. Let's get this done." Weir said she looked to Sheppard who moved to stand beside her on the console were two laptops open. "Ready?" she asked Sheppard, she typed in her command code then looked to Sheppard. He typed in his command code on the second laptop next to Weir's. An alarm sounded notifying the self destruct was ready. "Self destruct is armed. Prepare to load the virus into the Ancient mainframe." Weir told Zelenka who nodded he was ready. "Rodney, dial the Alpha site." Weir told McKay. McKay looked slightly sick and moved to the console with the DHD.

"Dialling." McKay said as he punched in the address. Hannah stood at the top of the stairs and watched as two chevrons activated but instead of the third chevron activating. A second alarm sounded and the all chevrons lit up. Hannah watched as marines rush to form a circle and aimed their weapons at the Gate.

"We've got an incoming wormhole. Receiving I.D.C." McKay shouted as the wormhole established. The shield rose over the gate and the marines remained in their position waiting for a response.

"Who is it?" Sheppard asked they were not expecting an I.D.C. Hannah silently hoped it wasn't the Alpha site compromised.

"Stargate Command!" McKay shouted over the alarms.

"Are you sure?" Weir questioned, McKay double checked on the laptop.

"Positive!" He said with a smile.

"Lower the shield." Weir ordered.

McKay did as ordered and after a few seconds four marines came through the gate aiming their weapons cautiously. Weir, Sheppard, Hannah and McKay ran down the stairs to meet them. When they neared the first four marines, more marines came through the wormhole, some wheeling large boxes of equipment.

The leader stepped forward, Hannah and Ford saluted the Colonel while Sheppard, Weir and McKay looked stunned.

"Doctor Weir." The Colonel said.

"Yes" Weir said regaining some composure.

"Colonel Dillon Everett, United States Marine Corps." He said identifying himself, he spoke with a southern accent and stood tall exuding confidence. He reminded Hannah of one of her old drill instructors from the way he held himself in his composure and stance. 

"You should know ..." Weir started.

"General O'Neill sends his compliments on a job well done under extraordinary circumstances." He said he saluted her "You are relieved."

"Sir, we're about to evacuate" Sheppard told Colonel Everett.

"Without a fight!" Colonel Everett said in disbelief.

"Yes, sir" Sheppard said.

"On my order." Weir told Colonel Everett as he looked taken back by their original plan of evacuation.

"That evacuation order is rescinded." Colonel Everett said he looked around the Gate room and noted the Alarms still sounding in the city. "I assume you've armed the self destruct device." He added.

"Sir, what happened, as Doctor Weir was trying to tell you ..." Sheppard said. 

"I am gonna need you to disarm it immediately." Colonel Everett said interrupting Sheppard.

"Hold on a second, Colonel - I don't think you fully grasp our situation here." Weir told Colonel Everett.

"You have three Wraith hive ships bearing down on your position and precious little to defend yourselves with. That about sum it up?" Colonel Everett asked them. His tone made it clear he had his own plans and he was going to take over whether Weir liked it or not.

"You got our message!" McKay said shocked.

"We got your message." Everett confirmed with a smug smile. 

"It's down to two hive ships. We managed to destroy one of them." Weir told Colonel Everett.

"Oh Good for you! That should make my job a little easier." Colonel Everett said in a condescending tone. Hannah stepped out of the way as Colonel Everett walked past them to head up the stairs.

"What exactly is your job, sir?" Sheppard asked Colonel Everett stopped turned to Sheppard.

"I should think that would be obvious to you by now, Major. We are going to defend Atlantis at all costs." Colonel Everett told him.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Yay! Thank yous to the reviews people! And those who have been reading! Please enjoy!  
><strong>

**Lee K. : Ronon is a second season character and will be showing up later in this book just not right now since it's still in season 1 of Atlantis.**

**GenoBeast: to my knowledge (Person of a non military background) Yes two officers can date but only if they aren't in the same command chain. For example if Hannah was at the SGC and he was on Atlantis. Then it's all good. But since he is her commanding officer in this instance it's a no no.**

**Bane x : Don't worry I didn't take it to heart if anything I kicked myself for not thinking about it first! lol but it did inspire new ideas and some use of your input! As to the SGA cannon I may take your thinking and apply it to a later story.**

SGASGSGASGASGASGASGA

"Colonel?" Weir called after Everett, as he moved up the stairs after pronouncing he'd save Atlantis. He stopped and turned holding out a piece of paper to her.

"Signed by General O'Neill himself" Everett told her, Weir took the note and read it taken aback by the content. Sheppard stepped forward next to Weir. Hannah had a rough idea what the note probably said. She could assume from Weir's expression it read: "Thanks for the hard work but this is now a military problem so be a good IOA representative and stand aside" but with more O'Neill flair of course.  
>"Colonel, it's not that we don't appreciate the thought, but if you had read the report on the armada heading this way, you'd know that there's not much we can do about it." Sheppard said to him.<p>

"Oh, I've read your report cover to cover, Major." Everett told him, something about the way Everett spoke made Hannah feel like they were children to his eyes.

"You must have found a ZedPM. That's the only way they could have dialled in from Earth." McKay said.  
>"It was discovered in Egypt by a group of archaeologists. Damned thing's been under our noses the whole time!" Everett exclaimed showing just as equal surprise as they did at the news.<p>

"Fantastic! Wait a minute - how could you possibly bring the ZedPM back here? You'd need it to maintain the wormhole." McKay said.

"As we speak, it is being transported up to the Daedalus, our new battle cruiser." Everett answered.

"Sister ship of the Prometheus - I thought it was still on the drawing boards" Hannah said, she had seen the early schematics of the ship but thought it had been put on the back burner due to the issues of finding resources to build it. Obviously she was wrong.

"With the ZPM boosting her engines, she should be here inside of four days. That is how long we have to hold this base. Major Sheppard, dial Pegasus Alpha site recall all military personnel. As well, any civilians who'd like to return and help take part in damage control are welcome to do so!" Everett said to Sheppard. He motion they follow him "And when you're done with that, please join me and my officers in the Conference Room. We'll discuss our tactical position based on the information you and your XO sent. Lieutenant O'Neill I also want you in the conference room since it's your defence strategy we'll be employing" Everett told Hannah and Sheppard, They both saluted and Everett continued up the stairs.

"My XO? Defence strategy?" he asked Hannah in a low voice as they followed behind at a distance.

"I forgot to tell you that I may have written something up about strategic defence plans of Atlantis…purely theoretical on if we had more resources" Hannah told him.

"Really" Sheppard said impressed.

"I put on it that you gave it to me as training exercise. As you wanted to keep me motivated into becoming a good leader and soldier" Hannah added so it didn't come off as though she were usurping him. Sheppard looked more impressed than annoyed or angry she was expecting.

"Well I can't wait to review it" Sheppard said with an amused smile. Hannah bit her bottom lip and gave an awkward smile.

They went their separate ways and Hannah walked into the Conference room. Hannah saluted the officers in the room as she was outranked by Captains and above in rank with exception of a couple of sergeants. They were all strangers to her which was not a surprise considering the turnover the SGC had.

Colonel Everett walked up to Hannah and patted her on the shoulder "This way Lieutenant" he told her in the same condescending tone he used with Weir. Hannah followed him to the table near a large plasma screen. The screen had a real time schematic of the city but Colonel Everett opened a tube and pulled out a roll of papers. He laid them flat on the table.

"Now your father says despite your age you are as sharp as a tack and you know what you're talking about here. We are using a combination of your two advisements of strategic defence since we have to hold down Atlantis for the Daedalus to arrive" Everett said, he pointed to the schematics and on them were marked out positions. "This is based on the information we got in your message. Can I assume it's accurate?" Colonel Everett asked Hannah.

"Yes, sir." Hannah answered looking over the map.

"Good" Everett enthused he turned to his left and motioned to a Captain. "Captain, deploy plan Alpha Two." Everett ordered.

"Yes, sir." The Captain said he turned to a sergeant beside him "Sergeant - Alpha Two". The two marines walked out of the room just as Ford came in. Ford stood beside Hannah.

"If you don't mind my asking, sir, deploy what exactly?" Ford asked as he had caught only the end of the order.

"We brought along a few rail guns. They were originally slated for Prometheus to replace their current close-in armament on her next refit. They will deliver an impact velocity of Mach five at two hundred and fifty miles. A standard magazine will hold ten thousand rounds." Everett told him gleefully.

"Woah!" Ford exclaimed like a happy kid. Hannah inwardly rolled her eyes as Ford grew excited. _Boys and their toys _she thought. She took a step back letting the two men bond over guns and noted Sheppard and Weir's arrival into the room.

"Self destruct has been aborted." Sheppard told Everett.

"Thank you! Did you contact the Alpha site?" Everett asked. Sheppard looked to Weir to answer.

"I asked Major Sheppard to wait until I had a chance to talk with you." Weir said calmly with her hands behind her back.

"Is that a fact?" Everett asked with raised eyebrows. His voice dripped with the same condescension he used earlier. He had a way of making a person feel quite inferior.

"Yes, sir." Sheppard answered.

"Major Dial the Alpha site." Everett ordered. Sheppard turned to leave but Weir stopped him.

"Colonel, you've been here all of five minutes. Now, I have been responsible for the lives of the people on this base, both military and civilian, for the past several months. I'm not about to put those lives in jeopardy until I at least know how you intend to defend this city." Weir told Everett, the tension in the room rose as Weir and Everett stared each other down for power and recognition.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Doctor, and I don't need your co-operation." Everett told her coldly.

"But you could probably use mine Sir." Sheppard told him, Everett shot him a look "So with all due respect, please answer Doctor Weir's question." Sheppard requested.  
>" Is that a threat, Major?" Everett asked Sheppard.<p>

"No, sir. I understand you need to establish a clear chain of command, but if you cut Doctor Weir out of the loop, you'll only alienate the people whose trust and respect she's earned - which is everyone on the base, including me." Sheppard said taking Weir's side.

"Is that a fact?" Everett looked to Ford who looked away not wanting a part of the argument. He looked to Hannah who kept her face neutral. She was on Sheppard's side. Weir was their leader and she should have a say. It also didn't help Colonel Everett's case that he treated her with the same tone he gave Weir. Everett returned his gaze to Sheppard and considered him for a moment then shrugged.

"Have a seat." Everett said he gestured the chair next to his, Weir took up the seat and the rest of them moved to the table. Hannah took up a seat next to Sheppard who sat to Weir's right. The doors to the conference room closed and the meeting began.

Everett went over the plans Hannah had sent through to the SGC with her reports and then how he and a group of Tactical advisers came up with their current plan. He gave his thanks to Sheppard's training skills of Hannah for they made his job a lot easier before moving on.

"So we have six naqahdah enhanced nuclear warheads, twelve hundred megatons apiece. They emit almost zero EM and are otherwise invisible to radar. Once deployed, they will detonate by proximity fuse." Everett told them, this was where Hannah's input ended and Everett's started. They showed on the plasma the deployment pattern of the warheads above the planet.

"This apart of your plan?" Sheppard asked Hannah in a near whisper.

"No, this is new" Hannah said back.

"Space mines?" Ford asked a loud.

"That's right. We use Jumpers in stealth mode to place them in a pattern between the armada and Atlantis. Major, we were hoping you could help us with that." Captain Radner said to Sheppard.

"Yes, but I recommend keeping a couple in reserve." Sheppard said sitting forward in his chair.

"Negative. We're only gonna get one shot at this." Everett said firmly.

"We have to consider the possibility ..." Sheppard started

"Four of my men are pilots. Beckett is giving them the gene inoculation right now. Assuming it takes, you will familiarise them with the Jumpers, and they will become our fighter screen." Everett told him.

"Along with myself and Lieutenant O'Neill" Sheppard told Everett. Everett shook his head

"No I have another job for Lieutenant O'Neill. I understand that this base is equipped with a chair weapons platform like the one we found in Antarctica." Everett said.

"Yes, but we have no way of powering it until the ZPM is here" Hannah replied.

"We do now. We brought a Mark Two naquadah generator. Lieutenant I'm told you'll know how to get it working" Everett said to Hannah.

"Mark two?" Hannah asked.

"We found a way to increase the power output by six hundred percent. It won't last nearly as long but it should be able to power the chair for as long as we need it to." Radner told her, Hannah nodded in comprehension, she doubt they could raise the shields but maybe it could be enough to deploy the drone missiles.

"Well it sounds like a plan!" Sheppard said with a smile.

"I'm glad you approve! We know this is a long shot, but like I said, all we have to do is hold out until the Daedalus gets here, and then we can use the ZPM to power the city's shields. Any questions?" Everett asked looking around the table. After a moment of silence he started "Alright then. Now that Doctor Weir has been informed of our plans," he leaned on the table and looked to Sheppard "I would greatly appreciate it if you'd execute my order and contact the Alpha site. Major."

"Yes, sir." Sheppard stood up and headed for the doors that were opening.

"And Major?" Everett called to Sheppard who turned to face Everett "This is the last time I give you an order twice."  
>"Understood." Sheppard said.<p>

Everett turned to Hannah "Lieutenant O'Neill, Captain Radner will show you to the Mark two generator I'm sure you'll be able to take it from there"

"Yes, Sir" Hannah said standing up, Colonel Everett moved out of the room. Hannah waited as Radner moved to her side.

"Lieutenant it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" he said with a warm smile.

"How so? Sir" Hannah asked as they walked out of the conference room.

"I had the opportunity to work under your father's command and with SG1 on a couple of missions. They spoke very highly of you" Radner said to her as they walked down the stairs to the gate room. "Now the generator has already been taken to the chair room, I just need to go over the schematics and instructions with you"

"So I don't break it Sir?" she asked, he gave her a smile and handed his tablet computer to her. She flicked through the pages just skimming over all the warnings Radner followed her to the nearest Transporter. She pressed the map and the doors closed reopening on the floor they needed.

"Now just a piece of advice, keep an eye on the power distribution. It's still a little twitchy"

"Twitchy?"

"May overload" he told her,

"Overload and shut off or overload and explode?" Hannah asked looking up at Radner from the Tablet computer. They were at the door to the chair room where Zelenka and McKay were already fiddling with the generator.

"Simulations have shown it can go either way" He said with a smile, he slapped Hannah on the back "But I'm sure you'll figure it" he told her and with that he walked off leaving Hannah slightly concerned.

"Hey hands off" Hannah told the scientists. McKay looked around at her she handed the tablet computer to him. "Read the instructions first" she chided him.

"Ah hello I have the highest IQ in the room I don't need to read instructions" McKay told her full of self confidence.

"That's debatable" Hannah said dryly.

"Fine just to humour you I will skim it" He told her, he took the computer from her hands and flicked through it, Hannah moved in to look at the device. She pulled a panel off the floor revealing the power conduits to the chair. They were looked like fibre optics, Hannah reached in and yanked out the largest bundle of fibres.

"Hey! don't do that" McKay scolded her.

"Why not? I'd like to hook this up as quickly as possible" Hannah said.

"It could have residual electrical charge!" he told her off like she had lost her brain somewhere between the briefing as the chair room.

"Unlikely, what do we do now?" Hannah asked

"Wait you just yanked out whatever you felt was right-"

"Wow chill it's the main power conduit to the Chair" Hannah said interrupting him.

McKay gave an exasperated sigh as Hannah stifled a smile. It was going to take awhile.

A couple of hours later, after much riling and arguments they managed to hook up the generator. Zelenka was monitoring the power to the chair while McKay watched the power from the generator. Hannah stood to the side, it was necessary they knew what they were doing since she wouldn't be here to help them. Not that she really thought they needed her. Radner had dropped by earlier to check on the progress and told Hannah she would be on a defence team on one of the balconies during the battle while Sheppard took up the chair.

"_Lieutenant O'Neill report to Armoury 1"_ came of the P.A.

"Oh that's me, I'll see you guys later" Hannah said.

"What? No! We are about to do a dry run" McKay said.

"Get Beckett, I have orders. Good luck!" Hannah said she ran to the nearest transporter. In seconds she was at Armoury one, a sergeant handed her a M4A1 assault rifle.

"Nice" Hannah commented looking of the weapon and checking it over.

"Thought you might like it" Radner said behind her "You're with my team on a balcony located on the West Pier" he told her. Hannah was given extra ammunition to place on her person.

"When's the call Sir?" Hannah asked.

"Now, the Wraith took out the defence net of naquadah drones. We are sensor blind from the radiation" He told her, she followed him to the Transporter. The doors opened onto the top floor of the main building on the west pier. The floor opened into empty quarters she could see Captain Radner's team standing on the large Balcony that meet the room. Radner walked out first and greeted his men, Hannah spotted Lieutenant Tanabe and stood beside him. He smiled to her leaning in close. "My gun's bigger than yours" he told her in a low voice. He gestured to the rail gun.

"Overcompensating much" Hannah replied cheekily in a low voice. They both contained their chuckles as Radner kept talking.

"Now you all know what you have to do, let's get into positions" Radner said, Hannah took up her station next to Tanabe who made himself at home with the rail gun. They waited for the Wraith to come. Slowly the metallic hum of wraith darts sounded faintly in the air growing louder by the second.

_"Sir, we've just detected a wave of Darts inbound_." A marine said over the radio on the military channel.

_"I'm on my way."_ Everett's voice replied. After a few seconds the lights of Atlantis shut off and it was pitch black. Hannah readied her gun as the sound of the Wraith darts came closer.  
>" Remember - short steady bursts." Radner shouted to them.<p>

Tanabe swung the rail gun into position ready.

"Here they come!" Radner shouted. Flares shot up into the sky above Atlantis signalling the start as it illuminated the city and the Wraith that just entered city limits. The rail guns fired multiple rounds into the air at the Wraith as did Hannah and the other soldiers with machine guns and grenade launchers.  
>The sky lit up like millions of little blue fireflies streaking into the wraith and explosions sounded from destroyed darts.<br>Darts swooped around, the noise of their engines mixed in with the explosions and gun fire was deafening. Hannah could barely hear her radio over the noise she noticed a dart coming at their position, Tanabe noticed as well as he swung the rail gun down and around to fire at it.

"Colonel, it's Radner!" Radner shouted into his radio.

_ "Go ahead."_Everett said.

"It looks like some of them are starting to make kamikaze runs!" he shouted, Rander was correct as several darts were starting to ram into buildings. Tanabe clipped the dart heading for their position but all it did was send the dart spiralling Radner shouted orders.

"FALL BACK!" he shouted, he moved to every member making them move back to the transporter, Tanabe was not giving up, Hannah kept firing but even she knew it was a lost cause.

"Tanabe!" she shouted, he nodded calling defeat he ran with her towards Radner who waited at the transporter for them as the doors swung open waiting. But it was too late.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Hannah felt the explosion before she heard it. A wave of energy and debris sent her flying across the room. Then the sound followed, so loud that it felt as if her ears had imploded. Her mind registered light and heat and power as she tumbled like a weed in the wind.

The instant stretched into forever, and then to her surprise, she found herself on her back against one of the ammunition cases, her feet twisted beneath her. She did not remember landing.

Her body ached and her ears rang, but she did a quick mental check. Except for scrapes and bruises, she was still in good shape. She used her elbows to prop herself up.

The balcony they had been on was gone. Now all that was left was half a room with twisted metal shards, debris and ammunition cases that were scattered all over the remaining parts of section. Fires burned in random patches around the room, "Tanabe?" Hannah's voice sounded faint to her own ears. She called out again She remembered him being right beside her as they ran for the transporter. Still no answer or if he had tried to answer she just hadn't heard above the ringing. She pushed her helmet off and shook her head as her brain was still processing slowly. After a few minutes the ringing subsided slightly and the force of noise came to her. Fires burning, the groaning of metal, wind blowing through the room infected her hearing she looked around trying to orientate herself.

She pushed to her feet and felt new aches in her back and thighs and saw that she was bleeding from a cut along her forearm. Her eyes were starting to water from the smoke in the room.

"Tanabe?" Hannah shouted her hearing was returning. She felt something pull on her arm, she turned and saw Captain Radner.

"O'Neill, you ok?" he asked, she nodded "Ok Tanabe is pinned down I need your help" He gesture she follow him over to where the side of the room had collapsed from the explosion. She saw Tanabe lying face down his uniform was ripped and he was bleeding from several wounds on his back. A piece of hot metal leaned against his arm. Hannah pulled her TAC vest and rolled it around the metal beam. The smell of seared flesh and burning material filled Hannah's nostrils as Radner pulled the beam up and off Tanabe's arm.

Her stomach turned as some of the flesh on Tanabe's arm pulled away from his bone. She pulled Tanabe clear and Radner dropped the beam. He moved and helped her lift Tanabe up. They dragged him to the Transporter, Hannah thanked the powers that be it was still operational as Radner punched for the Infirmary. The doors closed and then opened on the Infirmary floor. They dragged Tanabe into the Infirmary which was already in a flurry of business with other wounded personnel.

Beckett spotted them and within seconds Tanabe was on a gurney and being seen to. After which he handed Tanabe off to another doctor. "Lieutenant, you're bleeding on my floor" he said half jokingly with a concerned expression.

"My apologies" Hannah said to him, she coughed as she lifted her right forearm up so the blood would run on her clothes than drip on the floor. Beckett moved her to a bed and set her up with an oxygen mask.

"Is this really necessary?" She asked holding the mask.

"Aye it is now put it back on" he told her, Hannah held the mask to her face and took deep breaths. Beckett cut her jacket sleeve away from her arm. He picked up gauze that was doused in alcohol with forceps.

"This'll sting" he told her, he wiped the gore away and Hannah hissed as the alcohol stung. Once it was clean Beckett inspected it. "Well you won't need any stitches, but you have some glass in there" he commented putting the gauze down he picked up a pair of what looking like tweezers.

"Excellent" Hannah said, she felt woozy from the oxygen and the blood or at least that's what she was going to blame at the moment. She had several cuts up her forearm and glass in the wounds. Beckett got to work pulling glass out her arm and then bandaged it for her before he moved on to her other cuts and scrapes. Hannah pulled her jacket off since it was ruined and made herself comfortable as Beckett continued to tend to her wounds. "How's Tanabe?" she asked as Beckett cleaned a graze on her forehead.

"He's stable at the moment" Beckett said, he stopped when Sheppard came up to them.

"O'Neill I just heard what happened" he told her, Hannah lifted the mask off her face.

"Just a small explosion" Hannah told him with a nonchalant shrug.

"I heard a Dart rammed your position… and that-" Sheppard said pulling up a chair.

"Everyone got out?" Hannah asked with a smile as to calm Sheppard's concerns he must had thought the worst. Beckett pushed the mask back on to her face.

"She has minor injuries Major no need to worry" Beckett told Sheppard.

"Yeah nothing I'm fine" Hannah reassured him, he looked worried for her.

"Ok we are done" Beckett said.

"Awesome, I can go right?" Hannah asked picking up her jacket.

"No, you have half hour on the tank and then you can but I want you back in two hours for a check up" Beckett told her, Hannah nodded and sank back into the chair.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" She asked Sheppard.

"Nah it's all damage control" Sheppard said with a dismissive shrug "anything I can get you?"

"Nope I'm good I'll figure myself out. Anything I should know?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah a meeting in an hour" Sheppard told her.


	11. Chapter 11

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

An hour later, Hannah stood next to Lt. Ford and Captain Radner in the control room to the side while McKay ran around the room between the technicians. Weir, Everett, and Sheppard were standing to the other side space in the room. Hannah hadn't had a chance yet to step outside to see the damage but she had heard it was fairly bad. McKay was now telling them how bad.

"Power's out in sections of the city. The long range scanners and the internal sensors are down but we're working on it." McKay said

"I wanna know the status of those hive ships A.S.A.P." Everett told McKay. 

"They're coming - that's their status." McKay said sternly he glared at Everett "Tomorrow - the day after - the day after that - eventually they'll get here. Whether we're here to greet them or not is another matter."

"Rodney ..." Weir cautioned him.

"Look, the chair is out of drones. How do you expect to handle the next wave?" McKay asked Everett.

"I'm open to suggestions." Everett said to the room.

"Really?" McKay said sarcastically.

"We target the hive ships." Sheppard suggested.

"With what?" Everett asked, Sheppard's face lit up.

"We fly the Puddle Jumper in stealth mode right down their throats." He said.

"Are you volunteering for a suicide mission?" Everett asked Sheppard. 

" It won't be a suicide mission if O'Neill, McKay and Zelenka can figure out a way to remote control the Jumpers." Sheppard said.

Zelenka raised his eyebrows and looked up from his computer at hearing his name. Everett looked from Zelenka to Hannah and lastly to Rodney.

"Can you do it?" he asked them. Hannah was at a loss she wasn't even sure the idea was even possible.  
>"I knew this was gonna happen." McKay said first.<p>

" Is that a fact?" Everett asked.  
>"Yes, it's a fact. Look, you show up here with your guns and your brush cuts, but when it comes to actually saving the city, you turn to the scientists!" McKay exclaimed he turned to his computer thus turning his back to Everett "And every time what you ask is impossible." McKay mumbled.<br>"When was the last time you slept, Doctor?" Everett asked McKay. McKay held up his hand making a 'be quiet' gesture at Everett "Shut up, I have an idea." McKay said, Hannah wondered what he was thinking now. He had that look of 'I'm having an epiphany' plastered on his face. Zelenka who seemed to on McKay's wave length rose from his seat at the back of the control room.

"The chair." Zelenka said.

"Of course the chair." McKay said turning to Zelenka "The problem is tying it into the Jumper systems ..."

" ... without overloading the generators ..." Zelenka added.  
>" ... possibly using the drones in the Jumpers themselves as a means of propulsion ..." McKay continued.<p>

" ... while increasing the inertial dampening to maximum." Zelenka said the two started moving to the stairs together in their own world.

"It wouldn't be very manoeuvrable but possibly, possibly!" McKay said excited.

"Is that a yes?" Everett called at them.

"No, it's a possibly." McKay said irritated. He spotted Hannah and clicked his fingers "You come"

"Me?" Hannah said pointing to herself.

"Yes you" McKay said, she looked to Everett and Sheppard for their approval.

"Go Lieutenant." Everett told her. Hannah crossed the control room to the stairs and followed McKay and Zelenka up to the Jumper Bay.

"I don't think this is a good idea" Hannah asked

"You're negativity just shows how you are always one step behind my brilliance" McKay said smugly.

"Brilliance more like overconfidence" Hannah mumbled under her breath

"Right, ok well you will work with Zelenka-"

"_Lieutenant O'Neill come in_" Sheppard said over her radio, Hannah held up a hand to silence McKay.

"Go ahead Sheppard" Hannah said.

"_We have wraith on the base. Stay with what you're doing just keep an eye out"_ Sheppard told her.

"Yes Sir. O'Neill out" Hannah said, she turned her attention back to McKay "Sorry, where are you going to be?" she asked him.

"Chair room" McKay said "What's going on?"

"Wraith are on the base"

"What?"

"They must have beamed down before their darts rammed into the buildings. Be careful" She told McKay. Zelenka and Hannah moved to go into the Jumper Bay.

"Ah maybe you should come with me" McKay said nervously stopping them, Hannah turned to him and smiled.

"Don't worry McKay the Chair room is only a transporter away from the control room"

"Yeah in a tower on the East Pier"

"Marines are already guarding it you'll be fine. Or do you need me to hold your hand?" Hannah asked him. That got his hackles up.

"I do not need you to hold my hand."

"Joking come on let's go… you want my P90?" Hannah asked him, McKay nodded which made Hannah laugh, she unclipped her P90 and handed it to him.

"Let's go, oh we need Beckett as well" McKay said as they moved to the transporter.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

"You said it was an emergency" Beckett said as McKay pushed him toward the chair, Hannah and Zelenka looked up from the tablet computer they were going over the power requirements one last time.

"It is an emergency O'Neill is going to help Zelenka and I need someone to sit in the Chair" McKay said, he waved the P90 around. Hannah was glad she had left the safety on. McKay really had no idea about gun etiquette.

"There's other people on this base that possess the Ancient gene. Doctor Kusanagi, for example - I'm sure she'd relish the opportunity to help." Beckett said he really didn't like sitting in the chair. But McKay kept pushing Beckett toward it.

"I am exhausted and starving, so sit down." McKay told Beckett as they reached the chair. Beckett hesitated "Carson, it's out of drones - you couldn't do any damage if you wanted to." McKay said exhausted he gestured at the chair and Beckett reluctantly sat down and activated it. The chair lit up and reclined. "Thank you. OK, we're in business." McKay said he turned to Hannah and Zelenka "Head down to the Jumper Bay - radio me when you get there."

"Ah gun" Hannah said to him, McKay looked at the P90 and then reluctantly handed it to her. "Cheers" Hannah said, she clipped it back onto her vest and left the room with Zelenka.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

An hour later, Hannah and Zelenka were still tinkering with the control panel in the rear compartment of one of the Puddle Jumpers.

"Here" Hannah said she reached over Zelenka's shoulder invading his personal space slightly. She switched two crystals around. Zelenka cleared his throat and nodded.

"OK. Yeah, that's it." he said in agreement double checking his tablet computer. Hannah turned off the jumper and stood back with Zelenka, He tapped his radio "McKay we're standing by." He said to McKay.

"_Copy that"_ McKay said.

They waited a few moments passed "Maybe you should have been in the chair" Zelenka said to Hannah.

"No Beckett can do it. Just be patient" Hannah told him, they continued to wait. A few more minutes passed.  
>"Come on, come on, come on. Anytime now!" Zelenka complained Hannah smothered a smile.<p>

"Are you one of those people who stands at an elevator and presses the button over and over hoping it will arrive faster?" Hannah asked.

Before Zelenka could answer the flight controls lit up followed by the rest of the systems in the puddle jumper.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Rodney! Rodney! It works!" Zelenka said into his radio. He turned to Hannah "It works!" he grabbed her by the arms and kissed her in glee then realised what he did and let her go his glee turned to embarrassment and shock.

Hannah cleared her throat. "Well-"

"_This is Weir. I've got the prototypes." _ Weir's voice came over the radio interrupting Hannah.

"We better go. After you" he said.

Hannah and Zelenka headed to McKay's lab, when they got there Marines were just rolling in the nuclear devices.

"Up on the tables" McKay told the Marines, as they lifted the bombs onto the tables. Hannah pulled over a stool and rested her feet for a moment as McKay and Zelenka pulled the crates off the Bombs.

"So automated jumpers cloaked will fly the bombs into the hives" Hannah stated making sure she knew what was going on.

"Exactly" McKay sang as he pulled his rubber gloves on. He and Zelenka started looking over the Genii nuclear devices. "We just have to finish what the Genii started" he said tinkering with the bomb.

Sheppard came into the room and nodded to Hannah "Hey how's it working out?" he asked them.

"It's going" McKay told him.

"Your end?" Hannah asked

"I think we got them all" Sheppard said referring to the wraith.

"Excellent" Hannah said, she looked at her watch "I should go I have to check in with Beckett" she said.

"What not going to stay and witness my genius at work?" McKay said cockily.

"Mmm as much as I love a man up to his elbows in nuclear mechanics I'll pass" Hannah told him. She looked to Sheppard "Did they bring coffee with all the guns and ammo?" she asked.

"Good question" Sheppard said, McKay and Zelenka perked at the word coffee and looked to them.

"Hey-"

"Yeah, yeah I'll bring some back with me" Hannah said interrupting McKay. Hannah and Sheppard left McKay and Zelenak to the devices.

"How many generators were taken out?"

"Two"

"Hmm not good"

"No, internal sensors are still down" Sheppard commented, they stepped into the Transporter and headed to the Mess. Tables and chairs had been set up but the only meals on offer were MRE's and three drink dispensers. Hannah smelt the delicious smell of coffee.

"Oh there is a smell I've missed" Hannah said she moved over and picked up a MRE and poured herself a cup of coffee. Sheppard joined her as they sat down at an empty table, Hannah looked out to the view of Atlantis smoke was still rising from damaged areas.

"This is a long shot" Hannah said as she sipped the coffee it was heavenly after eight months of Athosian coffee substitute.

"Nah We'll win" Sheppard said as he took a bite of his sandwich. Hannah gave him a sceptical look. "Oh come on I doubt Colonel Everett would have come all this way to lose."

"Good point"

"How's the coffee?"

"Delicious" Hannah said with a smile "I'd prefer a beer but this will do nicely. So what's on the agenda?"

"Rest and preparation, Everett wants you to join the defence team on the North Pier in 12 hours unless the Wraith show up sooner" Sheppard told her, Hannah nodded. She could use some sleep hell they all could.

"Ok, well I think I might go and deliver the boys some coffee and food. Then get as much unconscious time as I can. Thanks for the quick bite Sir" Hannah said.

"Anytime" Sheppard replied he watched Hannah down the rest of her coffee and then exit the mess picking up two MRE's and coffee before she left.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Hannah dropped off the food and drink to McKay and Zelenka then headed to her quarters, she didn't bother removing any of her clothes or weapons she just laid down on her back and closed her eyes. She didn't know how long she was out until she heard Everett's voice boom into her room over the P.A.

"_This is Everett. Jumper Four has just informed us the Wraith hive ships are approaching the planet. Defence team to your positions." _

Hannah sat up and rubbed her face, it had only been 6 hours. She didn't waste time as she ran a hand through her hair and ran out the door, heading to the North Pier.

"_This is Weir. Now I know how tired you all are, and how much we have asked of you these past few days. Hopefully the Daedalus will arrive soon, but until that happens our fate is in our own hands…."_

Hannah had stopped momentarily to hear the speech before stepping into the transporter.

"…_If, during the course of this battle, our mission fails, I will give the order to evacuate. Now, we all hope it won't come to that. But if it does, don't hesitate. That is all."_ Weir's voice said over the PA.

Hannah stepped into the Transporter and punched for the North Pier, the doors closed and opened on the North Pier she had a fair walk before she would reached the balcony. She met up with a group of marines who had exited the transporter before her. They moved to the balcony where a second team awaiting their arrival. Hannah heard the metallic hum of wraith darts echo through the hallway.

They picked up the pace as the second wave started, the sound of weapons fire joined the noise and then the floor shook. Hannah steadied her footing just as the tremor subsided.

Hannah saw a shadow streak across their path. _"Heads up people they are in the base"_ Everett said over the radio.  
>Another shadow streaked behind them, the marines started firing. "Hold your fire!" Hannah ordered "It's just an illusion" she said to them. Then the wraith came into view stalking toward them.<p>

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Hannah took cover behind a pillar as the wraith fired their stunners, she and her team were trapped at both ends. The fire fight continued and after a few moments it was over all the Wraith were on the floor dead. Hannah pulled her empty clip from her gun and discarded it. As she went to reload she looked around the three marines she had been with all laid on the ground unconscious. She heard one of the wraith groan and his body twitch not taking chances she shot him in the head. She tapped her radio "Lieutenant O'Neill to Control room come in" she said in a low voice. There was no reply, she tried again and still nothing. She heard multiple footsteps heading her direction with no other choice she ducked into a side room.

Seconds later a patrol of Wraith soldiers passed her, marching as though they already owned the place, their leader stopped and hissed. Hannah pulled back into the shadows and held her breath. The Wraith leader stalked close to the room she occupied and narrowed his eye. He gave a dignified sniff and then turned around and stalked away. Hannah waited in the shadows until the footsteps were distant before she pulled out her life signs detector. She looked at the screen and noted the patrol was a safe distance away.

She had to return to the control room or unite with another group of marines fighting, she just had to find them in the mess of life signs. She checked her ammo stores on her person. She only had one clip for her P90 and her Beretta which was useless since it took more than 9 bullets to put down one wraith and a couple grenades.

She'd have to limit her encounters with the wraith for the time being. She looked into the hallway double checking it was clear. She ran down the hallway to the nearest transporter. 

SGASGASGASGASGASGA

Hannah had successfully eluded the larger hunting groups of Wraith and taken out a few individual Wraith. But it was slow progress in getting to the control room. Transporters were down making it difficult. She had made it to the bottom of the main tower she just had to climb up the 40 or so flights of stairs to get to the control room. She had dragged many unconscious soldiers into side rooms out sight in the hopes when they came to they could re join the fight and that they would be safe from any Wraith looking for a feed.

She had given up on her life signs detector as it could only give her a 2d readout and with so many life signs it was hard to tell who was good and who was bad. She crept down a hallway moving to the east stairwell of the tower. That when she saw a shadow race across her path, they gave her the creeps it wasn't the first to cross her path in the hours that had passed but it was a good indicator she wasn't alone.

She slowed her breathing as adrenaline pumped through her veins. She heard the hiss of a wraith, she looked up and saw him hanging from the upper level. Just as he dropped, Hannah rolled out of the way and fired her P90 into the Wraith that stood less than a metre from her. He took the bullets not hampering him as he ran at her. Hannah threw the now empty P90 at the Wraith, he knocked it away and reached for her. Hannah parried his hands to the sides and shoved him back forcing space between them. He growled with a sick smile and came forward. He swiped at her with his right. Hannah moved back but his claws caught her face scratching her. Hannah pulled up straight and grabbed his Left that was coming in. She locked it or so she thought for he pulled her into a throw landing her on her back. His left hand choking her, Hannah moved and struggled kicking him but his reach was far longer than hers.

He ripped her jacket open and raised his right hand in dramatic flair showing his intention of feeding on her when gun fired rained. The wraith convulsed at the bullets hit him. His grip loosened and he fell onto Hannah.

Hannah pushed the Wraith corpse off of her, and heaved for air. "Hannah are you ok?" Teyla asked running up to her.

Hannah coughed and nodded "Yeah thanks" she said to her as Teyla helped her to her feet.

"You are welcome" Teyla said, she moved and picked up Hannah's P90 giving returning it to Hannah.

"Thanks you wouldn't happen to have any spare ammo?" Hannah asked pulling the empty cartridge from her gun. Teyla obliged and handed Hannah a fresh clip. "Cheers where's your team?"

"We were separated yours?"

"Down for the count, I was heading to the control room to regroup. Does you radio work?" Hannah asked hers was in pieces thanks to an earlier encounter with another Wraith.

"No, it was broken in a fight" Teyla said.

"Damn, well let's get moving" Hannah said, Teyla nodded in agreement and they moved up into the east stair well.


	12. Chapter 12

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Teyla and Hannah moved silently down the east corridor on the 37th floor to go to the next flight of stairs that led to the control room. They had met little wraith resistance so far and also hadn't seen any of their people. They could still however hear the wraith darts humming around and weapons fire met with the odd explosions here and there.

Teyla held up her hand to signal stop and motioned straight ahead. Hannah nodded hearing it too. In the distance Hannah thought she had to be hearing things as the faintest whisper met her ears.

"What was that? I didn't get all that. What do I do? Look, I'm getting good at the rolling things, maybe I can, uh ..."

"That McKay?" Hannah said to Teyla in a low voice, she looked just as surprised and nodded. They heard gun fire and ran towards the sounds. When they reached the room they made it just in time to see McKay stand up he held a Beretta pointed at one Wraith guard and a second about to join him. Hannah signalled Teyla take the doorway while she circle around.

"So! This is how it's gonna be, huh? Just me?" McKay shouted hysterically at the Wraith. Hannah and Teyla moved quickly.

"OK! That's just fine! You want some of this, huh? Huh?" He asked in bravado. Hannah came up quietly behind McKay. The Wraith raised their weapons. As McKay pulled the trigger or at least that's what Hannah thought until she saw the cartridge of bullets hit the floor. 

"This is McKay - I'm in trouble down here" McKay said panicked. Hannah wished she could have seen his face when that happened but instead she stood up from her cover and fired as McKay dove out of the way.

Hannah and Teyla took out the two guards and then rushed to McKay. "McKay!" Hannah said getting his attention, she kept her eyes on the doors as did Teyla no doubt there would be more wraith on their position soon.

"Dr McKay are you alright?" Teyla asked McKay, Hannah glanced and saw McKay had raised his head from his hands and looked at them gobsmacked.

"Teyla, Lieutenant! We thought you both were ...

"Yes I know, we were both separated from our groups. We have been trying to make our way back." Teyla said to him,

"Well, thank God! You both were ... I thought I was gonna ..." McKay stuttered.

"I thought you were very brave." Teyla told him.

"Really? " McKay asked in disbelief.

"Totally brave, what's in the box?" Hannah asked

"Oh. I have a ZedP.M." McKay told them.

"Yes" Teyla said not really understanding the importance.

"This may get the shields up." McKay told her.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Hannah said with a smile she was getting antsy from staying one spot too long.

"Uh, nothing… after you. Lieutenant" McKay said to Hannah. She moved to the door opposite to the one Teyla had come through and checked to see if it was clear after a quick head check she nodded and took lead. They were only a short trip to the main power room and made it there safely. Hannah and Teyla stood guard as McKay moved up to the main dais that held the ZPM's. He pushed the slot and the old ZPM rose out he pulled it out and then opened the case and picked up the fresh one.

He held it carefully as though it were delicate crystal and held it above the opening slot.

"_Rodney, we need a shield up in forty seconds or we're dead!"_ Weir said over the power room P.A.  
>"What, are you kidding me?" he asked distracted from his task momentarily.<p>

_"No!"_ Weir said.

"Because I can't help but thinking you're just trying to determine the point at which I completely snap." McKay told her.

_"Rodney!"_ Weir exclaimed. McKay gently manuevered the ZPM into position in the slot and the ZPM lit up. He moved to the control console and typed into the computer. 

"That should do it! Fire it up." McKay told them. After a few seconds Weir voice came over the P.A.

_"That didn't do it."_ Weir said

"What?" McKay said confused.

"It is not working." Teyla clarified.

"I know what she said!" McKay said rudely to Teyla, he moved back to the ZPM that was still sitting halfway out of the Dais.

_"Twenty seconds!"_

"Just shove it in" Hannah told him as she kept an eye out for Wraith.

"No it'll break are you insane?" He shouted at Hannah. Hannah sighed and left her post at the door to McKay's side.

_"Rodney!"_  
>He pulled the ZPM out completely. Hannah took it from his grasp and then with no grace placed the ZPM back into the slot and with all her strength pushed it down until it would go no further. McKay looked ready to explode.<p>

"Try it now" Hannah told him, as she removed her hand the slot closed.  
>"Try it now!" Rodney repeated into his radio. He moved to his laptop and checked the readings.<p>

"_Rodney - you can take the rest of the day off_." Weir said her voice was filled with relief. Hannah took that as a good sign and smiled at Teyla who looked as equally relieved.

Rodney slumped to the floor in exhaustion. He laid on his back closing his eyes and folded his arms.  
>"Oh. I am gonna curl up in bed with the largest sandwich I can find." McKay sighed exhausted. Hannah looked over her shoulder at Teyla who was standing over McKay. They exchanged looks as to who was going to burst his bubble. Teyla took a deep breath.<p>

"Shall I just explain to the rest of the Wraith left on the base that you are unavailable to fight?" Teyla asked him, McKay opened his eyes and looked up at Teyla.

"Right. Right." He sighed as Teyla helped him to his feet he pointed toward the control tower. Hannah took up the rear as they headed to the main tower.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Hannah lowered her weapon as she saw two marines hold their weapons at her. It was good to reach safe harbour after hours of trying to evade Wraith. McKay took the stairs to the control room two at a time. Sheppard came down the stairs to greet Hannah and Teyla.

"It's good to see you two" he said looking relieved

"You too" Hannah said.

"You might want to step to the side" he warned them, they did as told and a second later the room lit up as a dozen or more Marines and military personnel were beamed down. Hannah smiled as she recognised a familiar face in the crowd.

"Cadman!" Hannah shouted, Laura Cadman in BDU's, TAC vest and gun turned at her name.

"O'Neill" Laura replied, she pushed through the crowd to Hannah. The two embraced. "Damn girl what happen to your face?"

"Love scratch from a wraith" Hannah said she absently touched the scratches she had forgotten about until now.

"I hope you returned the love" Laura told her.

"Nah Teyla shot him before I could" Hannah said in mock disappointment. Sheppard cleared his throat. The two women snapped to attention Hannah squashing an amused smile. "Sorry Sir, Lt Laura Cadman this is my CO Major John Sheppard and Teyla Emmagen. Teyla, Major Sheppard this is Lt Cadman" Hannah introduced.

"Nice to meet you Cadman" Sheppard said with a cryptic smile "I've heard a lot about you"

"I hope all good" Laura said looking to Hannah.

"We'll see. If you'll excuse me" he said, he moved to the steps and called out to the large group. He gave a short brief of the situation and orders with designated groups of four each group had at least one Atlantis member. "Ok you have your orders. Good hunting" he finished. He stepped down and moved to Hannah, Laura as Teyla had moved off to another group.

"What you two waiting for?" he asked them.

"I was wondering is there a prize for whoever gets the most kills?" Laura asked as she checked her ammo.

"This is not a competition" Sheppard told her.

"You say that now fly boy" Hannah said with an evil smile.

"Oh no your marine colours are showing" Sheppard said he shook his head in mock disapproval. He pulled out his radio and handed it Hannah "Now get out of here and be back for dinner"

"Yes, Sir!" Hannah and Laura said in unison, they turned to the three other marines who were placed with them.

"Which way?" Laura asked Hannah, Hannah took lead and headed to the North Pier.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

"So any men I should know about?" Laura asked as they were following a signal down into the bottom of the city.

"Nope" Hannah said looking at her life signs detector.

"Not even…" Laura drawled Hannah gave her a look.

"No" Hannah answered she knew to whom Laura was eluding at.

"Oh but you thought about it" Laura teased.

"No I haven't… can we change the subject?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah can we?" Sergeant Fuller asked from behind them. They had been taken out at least 10 Wraith and the whole time Hannah and Laura had been talking and catching up. Only time they were silent was when they were close to their target. So after two hours Hannah had caught up on all of Laura's last 12 months. Now it was Hannah's turn and Laura had picked her topic of 'men' out of all the million and twenty other topics she could have picked.

"No we can't because I can't believe you are stranded on a metal island for intents and purposes and you haven't gotten laid in over-"

"Hey!" Hannah said cutting Laura off.

"I'm just shocked that no one has given you a try" Laura said innocently.

"I'm not demo car at a dealership" Hannah said to Laura, the men sniggered in the background.

"I know but seriously how are you not crawling the walls?" Laura asked her.

"It's not like I haven't gotten invitations. It's just that I declined them" Hannah told her.

"I worry about you" Laura said in mock sincerity.

"What?" Hannah asked as she laughed.

"Sex boosts your immune system" Corporal Eddington said.

"Healthier Heart, lowers depression, and lots of endorphins" Laura said

"It's good exercise too. Apparently you can up to 200 calories from a rigorous session. I read a study that said having sex three times a week for a year burns off the equivalent of 6 Big Macs" Fuller added

"Exactly see it's healthy. Oh and it reduces stress" Laura said with an evil smile.

"Wow, Ok thank you all for this fun afterschool special but I've heard enough and 200 calories is about 15 minutes of running" Hannah pointed out to Fuller.

"Not as much fun" Laura said riling Hannah.

"Ok my sex life-"

"You mean lack of" Laura said interrupting her.

"Is off the discussion table" Hannah said.

"Wow you are wound tight" Laura said.

"Shut it" Hannah snapped darkly at Laura. The group chuckled at her, Hannah pursed her lips. She looked at her scanner "The Wraith has stopped" Hannah said she told them roughly the position and they looked at the scanner. They decided to corner the Wraith by pushing him into a connecting corridor that appeared to be a dead end. They went into soldier mode and split off, Laura going one way with Fuller and Eddington and Hannah and Corporal Price taking the other direction.

Their plan had worked and the Wraith knew he was cornered. He hissed defiantly at them knowing he was done for. They were about to riddle him with bullets when the wraith started to laugh he held two egg shaped balls with flashing lights.

"Take Cover!" Cadman yelled, but it was too late the egg shaped devices exploded.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Hannah heard the alarms sounds first as she regained consciousness followed by her radio _"Lieutenant O'Neill come in"_ crackled. Hannah groaned as she pushed up on her hands. _"Team Omega come in"_ crackled again. Hannah looked to Corporal Price he too was coming around groaning. Hannah moved to him and felt his pulse strong and steady.

"Stay as you are Corporal" she told him, he nodded as his face screwed up in pain. She got to her feet and swayed slightly. The wraith was dust now but he left a lot of damage a main beam from the floor above had fallen in. _"Team Omega what is your status?"_

"Alive, we need a medic team and structural engineers down here ASAP" Hannah said into her radio. Her muscles ached from being slammed into the wall from the blast and her clothes smouldered from being grazed by flames but she was otherwise in good shape.

"_They are on their way"_ Chuck told her. Hannah moved past the debris and found the tiniest gap to crawl through.

"Laura you hear me?" Hannah shouted through the gap, she didn't attempt touching the steel in case it was hot. Hannah tried her radio and got nothing. "2nd Class Lieutenant Laura Cadman answer me now or I will tell the whole world what happened in Maui!" Hannah shouted, that got some attention as Hannah heard Laura grumble something through the twisted metal and debris.

"_If you do… I'll tell them about what you did in Prague!"_ Laura said over the radio. Hannah laughed and tapped her ear piece.

"Good to hear your voice how's your end?" Hannah asked

"_I'm alright, the boys were gallant and shielded me from the blast. They have some minor burns and broken bones you?"_

"A little toasted, Price probably has some broken ribs, Med team are on their way just sit tight" Hannah said

"_Meet you in the Infirmary_" Laura told her. Hannah turned back to Price who was still lying on the floor.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA


	13. Chapter 13

"The woman of legends yet to be told" Sheppard quipped as Hannah walked into the Infirmary, she looked at him strangely.

"You hit your head?" she asked him.

"No" he said to her, she clipped him over the head.

"Oh right I just did, seriously you are talking crazy" Hannah told him.

"Ow and you just assaulted your commanding officer" he told her as he rubbed the back of skull.

"I barely tapped you" Hannah said as she sat beside Laura on a gurney as Sheppard stood next to Beckett.

"Still hurt" he said in mock displeasure. He was in a good mood for they had not once but twice thwarted the Wraiths attempt to get Atlantis.

"I don't see any witnesses looks like it's your word against mine" Hannah told him poking her tongue out.

"Doc I think O'Neill needs a Head scan she's acting strange" Sheppard said to Beckett. Beckett rolled his eyes as he finished a stitch on Laura's arm.

"Oh you two are worse than my own siblings and I refuse to get in between them. So I refuse now to take sides" Beckett said, he finished with Laura and moved to Hannah.

"Haha" Hannah said poking her tongue at Sheppard.

"And you young lady…I'm starting to think you like me doting my attention on you" Beckett told Hannah as he redressed her arm and cleaned up her fresh scratches.

"I love it, how are the boys?" Hannah asked trying to remain still as Beckett continued working on her.

"They'll be fine and so will your lovely friend Lt Cadman" Beckett said.

"Laura" Laura said to him with a smile.

"Aye my apologies Laura" He said correcting himself. Hannah looked between the two and tried not to laugh. Beckett moved to clean the scratch on her face.

"So do I need a rabies shot or something for this?" Hannah asked him, he chuckled as she pointed to her face.

"No you'll be fine" he told her "But just to be on the safe side I'll take some blood and run some tests to be sure"

"So comforting" Hannah said dryly she winced as he continued to clean it with disinfectant. "What happened to Ford?" she asked. She noted him lying in bed across the room.

"Complicated, but he'll pull through" Sheppard told her.

"So what are you doing down here you seem remarkably unharmed" Hannah said to him.

"I'm here to get Beckett to release you. Meeting of senior officers in the conference room" He said folding his arms. "And I was checking up on Ford" Sheppard added.

"Fair enough, do I get a change of clothes?" Hannah asked, hers were scorched and reeked of smoke and burnt plastic.

"Nah no time Doc?" Sheppard prompted Beckett.

"You're good to go Lieutenant just remember-"

"If I start to feel anything less than perfect to call you" Hannah finished.

"Aye" Beckett said with a smile. Hannah slid off the bed and looked to Laura "You coming?" she asked her. Laura shook her head.

"No I'm not feeling to good so I'm going to lie down for a bit" she said, Hannah knew Laura was fine and smothered a smile knowing Laura's game.

"Ok, Beckett please make sure Laura's ok. She's the only sister I have" Hannah said to Beckett before walking away. Sheppard tried not to laugh at the situation as they left the infirmary.

"Twelve hive ships?" Caldwell asked for clarification as Hannah and Sheppard walked into the conference room.

"What smells?" McKay asked, he turned and looked at Hannah.

"No problem, nothing like the lovely smell of burnt flesh and material" Hannah quipped.

"Colonel Caldwell this Lieutenant O'Neill my XO" Sheppard told him, Hannah shot Sheppard a look before stepping forward and saluting Caldwell.

"Sir" Hannah said "I apologise for appearance"

"No need under the current situation I would have expected a little wear and tear to happen" He said he turned back to the screen "Now you were saying twelve hive ships Dr McKay"

"The cruisers that got away must have called for reinforcements." Sheppard said before McKay could.

"Our research shows there are at least sixty hive ships in this galaxy. I mean, who knows how many more could be on the way" McKay said taking a step away from Hannah. Hannah smothered a smile, she did smell horrible she couldn't blame him for taking a step away. But she also couldn't help finding the amusement in it.

"At least the shield's up and running" Sheppard said.

"That only buys us time." McKay stated.

"I _like_ time!" Sheppard stressed to McKay.

"Look, the first siege of Atlantis lasted for years. I mean, with only one functioning ZedP.M., we can't expect to hold on that long." McKay told them sternly.

"Can we submerge the city again?" Caldwell asked McKay gave an exasperated sigh.

It's a city, not a yo-yo. Look, I don't even know how they did it the first time." McKay told him. Hannah rolled her eyes at his tone.

"How long until they arrive?" Hannah asked folding her arms.

"A little over a day." Weir said

"Yes, so at least there's time for you to shower and change Lieutenant" McKay said dryly.

"I'll keep that in mind" Hannah told him sweetly.

"You know what? I'm sick of this." Sheppard said stopping McKay from making another comment.  
>"I'm sorry?" Weir asked confused.<p>

"I mean, sitting around waiting for them to show up. I say we take the fight to them." Sheppard said.

"We've got one ship, Major." Caldwell told Sheppard.

"We've got one ship with an Asgard shield, an armoury full of nukes, _and_ beaming technology. That evens the odds" Hannah said.

"Twelve ships and their escorts." Caldwell said to them in the tone that said 'do the math' meaning he didn't like the idea.

"I'm telling you, we've gotta send these guys a message. We're not like the Ancients - we're not gonna sit around and wait. We don't back off - we have the capacity and the will to go kick _their_ asses for a change." Sheppard said.

"How do I fight a ship in hyperspace?" Caldwell asked Sheppard. McKay clicked his fingers.

"The Wraith faster-than-light travel is not as efficient as the Asgard hyperdrive aboard the Daedalus." He moved to his computer and activated the main screen in the room. it showed a map of a predicted route for the wraith ships "Not only are they slower - they need to travel in a series of jumps. So, if my calculations are correct ..." he typed into the computer and smiled as if to say 'and of course they are' "... they'll make one last stop here ..." he indicated to a point on the map "... fifty light years away, before they make the final jump to Atlantis." he finished.

"Doctor Weir?" Caldwell questioned as to her thoughts. She looked at the screen in deep thought for a moment then looked at Sheppard.

"It _will_ feel good to have them on the defensive for a change." She said Sheppard smiled.

"Alright then. Let's do this." He said excited. Caldwell nodded.

"We'll leave immediately" Caldwell said, he turned to Weir and gestured they leave together. McKay wasn't far behind them. Sheppard turned to Hannah.

"I'm going with Daedalus. I want you to get cleaned up and rest a solid 8 hours no cheating. I already have set orders for the rest of the staff so you all you have to do is dot the i's and cross the t's."

"Isn't that your job?" Hannah asked him

"Yeah yeah just hold down the fort" Sheppard told giving her a dismissive look.

"Yes sir" Hannah said with a nod.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Hannah showered, rested and changed into her Atlantis unfirm she had burned through two marine fatigues she wanted at least one pair to survive the end of the week. She had a quick jaunt to the Infirmary and found Laura had returned to the Daedalus for the mission. She then headed to the Mess for a quick meal. After which she was called to Weir's office to where she sat now. They were waiting for the Daedalus to call with news of success hopefully.

"They are angry. I can feel it. Word of our success might spread to other worlds. They want us silenced." Teyla said her voice grave. It was chilling to hear it.

"You can sense that?" Weir asked her. Teyla nodded.

"The Wraith warriors were in such close proximity-" Teyla said, she stopped when the rear door to Weir's office opened they turned and watched Ford come in. He was out of uniform in grey BDU's and a steel grey long sleeved shirt.

"'Scuse me." he said, he resumed a relaxed military stance. He looked terrible, his pallor was slightly grey and his left eye was slightly scarred and deformed; the eye itself was completely black.

"Ford!" Weir exclaimed surprised to see him up. 

"I'd like to report for duty, ma'am" He said.

"Doctor Beckett released you?" Weir asked cautiously.

"Why wouldn't he? I'm fine." Ford stated. Teyla and Hannah exchanged looks of concern. Hannah looked to Weir who opened her mouth to speak when McKay came in.

"Daedalus are on the line" he said, he looked slightly startled by Ford's appearance.

They all moved into the Control room and stood around the communications console. "Go ahead Colonel Caldwell" she said.

They listened as Colonel Caldwell told them that the mission was not a success they had only managed to take out two hive ships.

"_The bottom line is, it didn't work."_ Caldwell said. 

"Well, at least you gave them something to think about." Weir said trying to get some good out of the results.

_"We'll see. I doubt very much that that tactic will work again, and the Daedalus has sustained damage." _Caldwell told them.

_"It was still the right thing to do. We should make it home before they do_." Sheppard added.

"I hope so. We'll keep the porch light on for you." She said she severed the comm. link and looked to the group. "OK, what are our options?" she asked them.

" Well, let me see - we've got slow death, quick death, painful death, cold, lonely death." McKay listed.

"At least it won't be a smelly death since I showered" Hannah told McKay trying to inject some humour into his depressing list. Weir smothered a smile and moved toward her office they followed her.

"OK, you said yourself that the shield ... " Weir paused and looked at Ford nervously as he fell into step with her "... should buy us some time at least." She finished.

"Where do you want me?" Ford asked Weir.

"Lieutenant, I ..." she stopped when Beckett rushed into her office he looked panicked until he locked eyes on Ford.

"Lieutenant! what do you think you're doing here?" he asked Ford.  
>"I'm fine, Doc, really. It's cool." Ford said in a reassuring voice.<p>

"The hell you are. You should be back in bed." Beckett told him.

"I feel great. Just drop it." ford said he turned his back on Beckett and looked at Weir waiting for to continue.

"I will _not_ just drop it. Not twenty minutes ago you were at death's door. Now I don't care how spry you're feeling - you need to be under medical supervision." Beckett told him forcefully, Ford's jaw twitched and shot Beckett an angry glare before he turned his attention back to Weir.  
>"I'm good to go." He told her.<p>

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Lieutenant, but Doctor ..." Weir started.

"I-I'm serious - just let me prove it. Just give me something to do." He said interrupting her.  
>"I don't think so." Beckett told Ford, he grabbed him by the arm ready to drag him back to the infirmary but instead ford turned around swiftly. He grabbed Beckett by the throat with one hand and shoved him up against the wall.<p>

"Don't push me around!" He told Beckett. Hannah wanted to intercede but she knew that ford could snap Beckett's neck before she had a chance to do anything.

"Lieutenant!" Teyla exclaimed "Put him down, Aiden - he's trying to help you." She said in a soothing voice. Ford glared ferociously at Beckett whose feet were dangling in the air. Teyla took a step closer and touched his arm "Aiden." She pleaded softly. That got his attention, he seemed to calm down. His face softened as he lowered Beckett to the floor. After he was released Beckett held his neck and heaved for air. Ford looked at them in shock and horror of he had just done.

"I'm sorry, Doc. I don't know why I ..." he stopped not sure of what came over him.

"You need to be under medical supervision." Beckett told him.

"He's right, Lieutenant. We just want to know why you're suddenly feeling this way." Weir told him her face filled with concern. Ford nodded still shocked.

"OK. I'll go back." he said.

"Good. It's what you should do." Weir said in a calm and concerned voice.

"Yes, ma'am." He said, Teyla kept her hand on his arm and nodded for them to go, she gently guided him out of the office. McKay gave out a sigh of relief as Weir walked up to Beckett.

"Sedate him if you have to." She told him in a low voice, Beckett nodded.

"Aye." He agreed and then followed Teyla and Ford.

"I'll get some marines to the infirmary Ma'am" Hannah said to Weir.

"Please do" Weir said to her. Hannah turned away and called extra marines to be stationed at the Infirmary. She turned back to Weir and McKay.

"They are on their way" Hannah said, weir nodded.

"Ok options?" Weir asked them.

"Besides panic or death?" McKay asked.

"Yes" Weir said.

"Then I have nothing" McKay said Weir looked to Hannah.

"We can shut down all non essential systems and repair any ruptured power conduits so we save as much the energy as we can" Hannah suggested.

"Do it" Weir said to her.

"Actually we already are" McKay said pompously.

"Ok then where do you need me?" Hannah asked him.

"Main power room Zelenka is there and as always is struggling"

"Right" Hannah said trying to not roll her eyes.

Hours later, Hannah was in the Control room as she and Zelenka working in conjunction with one another. Their progress into repairing the damaged power systems and turning off non essential systems was slow and methodical but they had managed to complete 80% of their task. This was due to the fact that many systems were already shut down prior to the first wave of Wraith.

"Oh no" Chuck said, he typed into his laptop. Hannah looked up from her computer.

"What?" she asked him.

"Ah" he started, he tapped his ear piece "Doctor Weir - the hive ships are emerging from hyperspace." He said

"Zelenka, we just ran out of time" Hannah told him. Alarms sounded in the control room. Hannah moved to Chuck's side and looked at the readouts. Sheppard, Weir and Caldwell came up the stairs into the control room.

"They're getting into some sort of formation." Chuck said, Hannah tapped into the computer displaying the information on the side view screen for them.

McKay came into the room throwing orders. "Move, move!" he said to Hannah and Chuck, Chuck got out of his chair and Hannah stepped back.

The readings showed the ships forming a odd circular pattern above Atlantis and then it started. The ships started firing at the city. The shield took the bombardments of weapons fire. Red light glowed into the room from the impact of the weapons onto the shield.  
>McKay typed furiously into the computer then read the readings.<br>"The shield's holding under the bombardment but it's under incredible strain." McKay told them.  
>"How long will it hold?" Weir asked. <p>

"Well, if they stop firing at it, it'll last almost indefinitely but ..." McKay drawled doing the calculations in his head.

"Are we talking months, weeks?" Weir prompted. 

"Days. At this rate the ZedPM will be depleted within days. Even with Lieutenant O'Neill and Zelenka's power saving ideas" McKay said dryly.

"Such a ray of sunshine" Hannah told him folding her arms, she didn't remember him giving them a helping hand.

"Ok Conference room one hour" Weir said.

McKay and Sheppard stood on the balcony from the conference room they were taking a small recess. They looked up at the bombardment against the shield. The impacts on the shield glowed red and shimmered like a beautiful fireworks display every time blasts impacted the shields.

"It's almost pretty, isn't it?" McKay commented.

"Almost - but not quite." Sheppard said, Hannah ducked her head out the door.

"Hey break's over" She told them.

Sheppard nodded before turning and heading back into the conference room with McKay in tow where Hannah and the others were gathered. Caldwell had not waited for them to return instead began talking. Hannah sat down next to Teyla, while McKay took up his seat next to Zelenka. Weir and Caldwell were at the head of the table. Sheppard sat to Weir's left.

"The Daedalus will be back in fighting form within the next twenty-four hours but I think the next engagement's going to have the same result." Caldwell said sitting forward in his chair.

"Even if we were able to destroy these ships this instant, more would be here in a few days, and even more a few days after that. From where I'm standing, I just don't see how we can win this." Weir said.

"Well now we know how the Ancients must have felt." McKay commented.

"Atlantis is the only way to Earth. As long as they know we're here, they're just going to keep coming." Hannah said leaning back in her chair.

"As long as they know that we're here." Sheppard mused aloud. 

"What do you mean?" Weir asked.

"Lieutenant O'Neill just said as long as they know that we're here, they'll keep coming." Sheppard said.

"Yes, she said that." McKay said.

"Well, what if they thought we were gone?" Sheppard asked.

"Then there'd be no reason for them to stay." Teyla answered.

"Exactly!" Sheppard said pointing to Teyla.

"Exactly what?" Zelenka asked lost.

"We disappear." Sheppard said with a smile.

"Destroy the city, you mean?" Caldwell asked.

"No, we just make it look like we did." Sheppard said.

"How?" Weir asked.

"We cloak it." Hannah said.

"Exactly" McKay said in agreement, he gave a smile as the idea unravelled in his head.

"Yes. Yes! The Puddle Jumpers are equipped with cloaking technology which renders them invisible to the naked eye, and to Wraith scans. If we just simply remove one of the cloak generators from the Puddle Jumper ..." Zelenka started.

"I wouldn't say simply, but yes - by interfacing a Jumper's stealth cloak generator with the city's shield, we should be able to render the city invisible." McKay finished.

"That's all well and good, but I think if the city were to suddenly disappear, they might be able to put one and one together." Caldwell said

"Which is why we fake a self-destruct. Have the Daedalus beam a nuke right above the city's shield, and then detonate it. While their sensors are blinded, we cloak the city; when the smoke clears ..." McKay drawled for dramatics.

"... nothing but ocean." Hannah said finishing McKay's sentence. McKay shot her a fowl look for stealing his finishing line.

"What about hard radiation?" Caldwell asked

"I should be able to calculate with reasonable accuracy how long to wait until we switch over to the cloak." McKay said

"But what about the displacement issue?" Zelenka asked

"Well, it's coplanar emulation - that's the easy part!" McKay said brushing it off.

"OK. What about the hard part?" Zelenka said rolling his eyes.

"Hard part?" Sheppard asked.

"The cloak will replace the shield, which means that we'll be completely unprotected once the cloak is activated." Hannah said before McKay could answer.  
>"We'll be completely exposed?" Weir asked<br>"Yes" Hannah answered not wanting to waste time.  
>" So if they're not fooled by the ruse ..." Caldwell started<p>

"Then they destroy the city - which, I remind you, is exactly what we were gonna do anyway." Sheppard said.  
>"What about the Daedalus?" Weir asked.<p>

"Well, if it doesn't work, our shields should be sufficiently recharged to break through their lines and escape. We know we can outrun 'em" Caldwell said.

"Alright. Let's get as many non-essential personnel on your ship as we can - just in case." Sheppard added.

"I love this idea, I really do - _but_ the Wraith are aware that we have cloaking technology." Weir said.

"They are close - close enough for me to connect to them. If I can convince them that we intend to destroy Atlantis rather than allow it to be taken, just before the explosion occurs "Teyla said.

"How will we know whether or not they believe you?" Weir asked Teyla.

"Once they stop the bombardment, we'll know." Hannah said.

"He's right. If the Wraith believe that we intend to destroy the city, the last thing they'll want do is to help us do it." Teyla said with a pleased smile. Weir nodded and turned her attention to McKay and Zelenka.

"How much time do you need?" Weir asked McKay and Zelenka. The two looked at one another before McKay looked at Wier.

"Oh, well ..." McKay drawled thinking of an estimation to give them.

" ... a week ..." Zelenka estimated.

"... a couple of hours." McKay said almost simultaneously with Zelenka.

"I'll take the second estimate. Go. " Weir said, it called a close to the meeting and they all stood up and exited the room except for McKay who looked at Zelenka.

"What are you, union?" McKay asked him petulantly .

"Couple of hours." Zelenka said with a shrug and shaking his head at him.

"If you two need help let me know" Hannah said to them, McKay waved a dismissive hand at her.

"No thank you Rambette we have this one" McKay told her, Zelenka tried not to smile at the name. Hannah shrugged and fell into step with Teyla.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA


	14. Chapter 14

Hannah and Teyla walked out of the Conference room with Sheppard and Weir they were moving to the Control room when Beckett came running up the stairs.

"He escaped." Beckett said when he reached them.

"What?" Teyla asked.

"Who?" Hannah asked at the same time as Teyla, Beckett caught his breath and straightened.

"Lieutenant Ford. He was able to disarm one of the marines, and got away with all the Wraith enzyme I had left." Beckett told them. Hannah and Teyla exchanged looks. Sheppard tapped his radio.

"Ford, this is Sheppard, come in. ... Ford? I need you to come back to the Control Room, buddy, we're all goin' home. Lieutenant, do you copy?" Sheppard said into his radio, they waited for a response on the military channel. After a moment Ford responded.

_"You're just afraid of me, Major. You're afraid of what I can do now. I'm not listening to you."_Ford said.

"I'm going after him." Sheppard said, he didn't wait for anyone's opinion and took off down the stairs.

"Now's not the right time!" Weir shouted at Sheppard's back, Hannah looked at Weir "Go" Weir told Hannah. Hannah nodded and chased after Sheppard he went to the closest armoury.

"Sheppard!" Hannah called as she reached his side. He was already gearing up.

"Don't start O'Neill" Sheppard said, he picked up a life signs detector. He didn't need a lecture about the right course of action. Ford was his team mate and he was going to drag Ford nail and tooth back to the infirmary if he had to.

"I'm coming with you" Hannah said he tossed her a wraith stunner and picked up one for himself.

SGASGASGASGASGASGSGASGASGASGA

An hour later, Hannah and Sheppard walked down a long corridor on the Northeast pier. They were tracking a single life sign in the assumption it was Ford. The building Ford was hiding in had taken a lot of damage in the battle. Red light glowed through the centre of the building where a hole had been made through the several floors.

Ford was either going a roundabout way to the main tower or toying with them. Hannah was going with the latter, as every time they seemed to get closer to Ford he would disappear or move randomly around with no direction.

"We should split up cover more ground" Sheppard said to Hannah in a low voice. Hannah nodded and started to walk away when Sheppard tapped her shoulder.

"Ok remember disarmed and unconscious" Sheppard told her. Hannah raised an eyebrow at him. He stared her down "O'Neill" he chided in a low voice warningly.

"Ok, non lethal means, aye aye sir" Hannah said, she pulled her life signs detector out of her vest and turned it on, she motioned she was heading left and Sheppard kept going straight. Hannah headed up the stairs to the third of fourth level since many of the floors were damaged. Ford was here, her life signs detector lined up with his life signs he should've been directly ahead. She moved quietly and looked at her life signs detector. When his dot was close, she turned it off and pocketed the device. She didn't need its soft beep giving her position away.

Ford was going to move out into the open or so she guessed from his directional movements on the scanner. She readied her wraith stunner and waited. After a moment she felt the barrel of gun pressed to the back of her head.

"Playtime's over" Ford said to her, he nudged her in the head with gun. "Drop your weapon"

Hannah dropped her stunner to the floor and raised her hands up in surrender. He placed a hand on her shoulder and moved her forward. "Where's Sheppard?" Ford demanded, Hannah gave him a nonchalant shrug.

"Don't know we split up" Hannah said.

"Yeah right!"

Hannah swung her head out of the firing range of the gun, and slammed her left elbow into Ford's face followed by a right hook as she turned to face him. She then grabbed his gun hand and slammed it into his face before pulling Ford's hand holding the gun back toward her. She pushed the release button and the bullet magazine cartridge dropped from the weapon to the ground. She kicked it away and turned her back to Ford as she twisted his arm and pulled the trigger discharging the bullet that was in the chamber into the floor.

She let go of his arm and turned to face him, she karate chopped his wrist making him drop the gun. Hannah punched him in the solar plexus followed by left hook. She didn't pause for one second and round house kicked. As he stumbled she grabbed him and kneed him in the chest, then elbowed him in the back. He fell to floor then rolled onto his back and sprung to his feet.

"That all you have?" he taunted, he threw a right hook and Hannah ducked.

She rose up quickly and blocked Ford's next punch. She parried the next punch and stepped in close and punched him repeatedly in the chest and sternum. She then grabbed his jacket and head butted him. She released her grip then elbowed him in the face hard. She was about to pull him down into her knee when he returned the favour and elbowed her in the face. Her grip loosened enough that as he pushed her grip and he pulled her left arm and swung into a shoulder lock behind her.

"I'm not that impressed" he huffed. "Maybe you should just give up before I really hurt you" he suggested as he pushed her shoulder joint, she gasped in pain as her shoulder complained against the movement.

"Not on your life" Hannah sneered she used his grip and cried out in pain as she dislocated her own shoulder. Ford's grip slackened slightly as he was shocked by the brazen manoeuvre. She used it to her advantage as she pulled away and elbowed Ford in the back of the head. He fell to the floor. Hannah swung her leg up in a high arc to slam her foot into his chest to finish it. But before she could land her foot he rolled onto his back out of the way and then sprung to his feet.

"Seriously just give up" Hannah said tired from fighting. Ford seemed to be still at the top of his game completely unscathed and still full of energy.

"No way it's finally an even match." Ford said he moved fast and slammed her into a pillar with the full force of his body. Hannah cried out in pain as the shoulder joint relocated at the same time she felt something snap. He pushed his body against hers. Pinning her against the pillar he punched her in the side a couple of times winded her. Ford pulled her up and started to choke her one handed. Hannah gasped for air as she felt her feet lift off the ground.

"Not so cocky now" he said smugly, he wore a cold smile and threw her to the floor near where the floor opened up from the damage. Hannah heaved for air every inch of her body burned with pain, she collected herself as Ford continued to taunt her.

Hannah used her right arm that was still functioning and pushed herself up slowly much to the protest of her body. Ford wore a vicious smile and kicked her, his foot connecting with the side of face and neck. Her head snapped back and she rolled onto her back from the force. Stars streaked across her eyesight before she could regain her senses he kicked her in the ribs. Pain exploded in her side and it became difficult to breath, she tasted blood on her tongue and she coughed.

"Don't go soft on me now" Ford taunted her. She laid on her back struggling for breath Ford stood over her. There was no mercy in his eyes. He moved to kick her again as soon as his foot left the ground Hannah used what strength she had and kicked out his supporting leg. As he fell Hannah rolled to try and get out of reach and away from the ledge but in her mind dulled by pain and lack of oxygen she rolled off the edge. She just registered her mistake as she felt the ground give way her right hand grappled for anything as she slipped over. She managed to grip onto a piece of piping and held for dear life.

She couldn't pull herself up, since her left arm couldn't move. She wasn't strong enough and could barely breathe. She doubted Ford would help her out of the goodness of his heart. Things were not looking up. Hannah looked down at the drop it was a long fall at least three stories. She looked back up, Ford had regained his footing and now looked over the edge at her.

"Well well it's my lucky day" he told her, he disappeared and came back with her wraith stunner and pointed it at her.

"_O'Neill! Come in!"_ Sheppard's voice crackled in Hannah's ear. She held on to the piping with her grip slipping slightly. Ford crouched down holding the stunner in both his hands.

"Well that's a long way down" Ford said to her, Hannah gritted her teeth as she held onto the bar.

"Yeah you mind helping a girl out?" Hannah asked as she was struggling to keep her grip. Ford laughed at her.

"Yeah right I'd rather see you fall but I could be persuaded if you beg" he told her with a cold smile.

"I don't beg" Hannah told him darkly, she knew he wasn't going to help her and she silently hoped Sheppard was nearby somewhere.

"Shame, I guess there is nothing else to say but goodbye" Ford said as he shot her with the stunner. Hannah cried out as the electrical current of the blast run through her body numbing every muscle, her right hand spasmed and her grip slipped only just she was going to hold on. But then Ford shot her a second time and she lost her grip completely. She felt the air rush past her as she fell. She closed her eyes and then there was nothingness as darkness enveloped her.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

_Hannah opened her eyes, she found herself lying on her back at the bottom of the building. She looked up at the red glow of the shield, the light flooded into the room from the hole in the building. Light flecks fell from the sky down like snow. When the flecks touched her skin they glowed momentarily before melting away. There were no sounds being made around her. Hannah felt the dull sense of pain in her body but it felt far away from her. Everything seemed distant from her like she wasn't really there. She felt at peace as she tried to remember how long she had been lying there transfixed by the view when her mind travelled to what had happened and remembered Ford had shot her with a wraith stunner and then nothing came to her until now. She had fallen to the bottom of the building. The great mystery solved. She wondered why she wasn't in agony as she tried to move but couldn't. She tried to move but gave up it was no use she could barely feel her body how was she to control it. The only part of her body she could move was her head. She called for help and looked around no one came. "Help!" her voice sounded faint to her own ears "Help!" she shouted again there were no sounds except for her voice echoing against the walls. _

_Hannah closed her eyes and rested her head back. She opened her eyes and was ready to continue shouting but didn't when she saw the woman, the ancient woman who had been in her dreams frequently like a bad memory Hannah couldn't shake. She knelt down by her side looking at her. She glowed with the same ethereal light, wisps of energy rolling off her like smoke like Hannah had seen so many times. The same face and eyes filled with sense of calm as she brushed a hand over Hannah's forehead._

"_Please help me" Hannah pleaded._

"_No one can and no one may save us for we have to save ourselves. For in the end the path is ventured alone. It is time you are to become what you were created for"_

"_Created for?" Hannah asked confused, she had so many questions she couldn't think clearly. The woman continued on speaking. Hannah had to focus on what she was saying._

"_Thus we change our history. We rewrite the mistakes of forefathers. You will find the truth to be elusive. But the answers you seek are within you."_

"_I don't understand" Hannah said but the woman kept speaking over her._

"_The enemy is at our shores and victory will be theirs if you deny your calling to your path. The denial of your one true path will bring the end to all. Follow that which is leading you. You can sense it. For now it is time you take to your path once again" She told her, she lowered her hand into Hannah's chest._

"_No wait!" Hannah said, she heaved for breath as she could feel the woman's fingers wrap around her heart. The hand started to burn, Hannah gasped as the heat seared through her chest she felt as though her chest was on fire. Her body bucked as she screamed in agony._

Hannah's eyes snapped open as she sat upright. Disorientated, her mind dull she jerked as she felt her chest still burning. She choked for air. She barely registered Sheppard and Daniel's voices as she grabbed at her mouth. She felt the tube obstructing her airway and pulled at it. She wrenched the tube out of lungs. With her airways clear she still couldn't breathe as her body hadn't received the message she was free of the tube as she continued to choke and gasp for air. Her eyes burned with hot tears as she felt herself being pushed forward. She could hear voices but it was meaningless as she was too focussed on trying to breathe. Then she felt a hand slam her back once then twice on the third hit something freed her and she exhaled. Her lungs burned as the air pushed out her lungs, she took a deep inhale and coughed it was painful but she could breathe. She felt the hand on her back rub in slow circles Hannah continued to cough for a few more minutes, her eyes were watering profusely she looked to Sheppard sat on the bed next to her, his hand still on her back gently running in soothing circles. He pulled her into his arms as fresh tears fell down her face.

"You're ok O'Neill" Sheppard told her soothingly, she gripped onto his shirt. She didn't know why she was crying, but was grateful as he held her "Just breathe, slow steady breaths… you're going to be ok"

**TBC!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait been busy at uni.. have to warn BaneX that the following chapters are drama and not a whole lot of ancient business going on until the later chapters… Hopefully everyone else will enjoy!**

Sheppard sat with his feet propped up on Hannah's bed reading the New York Times newspaper. It was how he spent most of his afternoons doing since returning from Atlantis. It had been over three weeks since they had returned to Earth through the Stargate. He'd spent some time off base visiting Ford's family and getting in a cold beer in a sports bar and teeing off on the local golf course. But once the novelty of being on Earth wore off he realised more than anything he wanted to return to Atlantis.

He folded his newspaper in half and looked at Hannah; she lay on the bed with tubes and lines travelling from her body to machines. She was pale and lifeless the only signs she was still alive was the soft continuous beep of her heart monitor and the machine with squiggly lines that apparently showed she had brain patterns of someone still in the land of the living.

There hadn't been any change since the day Beckett rushed her through the Stargate. He could still remember seeing her laying at the bottom of the building, her body twisted unnaturally and blood pooling from injuries yet she was still alive after a 4 story drop. It was a miracle but a short lived one, as the doctors gave not one positive prognosis. If she work up she'd have months of rehabilitation and that was dependant on how much brain damage she incurred. Her being unconscious now was not making anyone feel better. Especially Sheppard, he'd lost Ford and now he was close to losing Hannah and helpless in any way to actually change the situation.

Sheppard heard footsteps come from the hallway and took his feet off the bed. Readjusting himself in the chair since last time he was caught propping his feet on the bed earned him an earful. Daniel Jackson came into the room and stopped. Sheppard dropped the newspaper on the bed and gave Dr Jackson his attention.

"Lt Colonel Sheppard" Daniel said in surprise, though inwardly he wasn't every time he'd come to see Hannah alone someone was always there. He had hoped to have at least one private moment alone with Hannah before he left for Atlantis in a week. Alas, Hannah was popular even unconscious she had nonstop visitors, O'Neill and Sam sat with Hannah taking turns for the last three weeks, Teal'c came in sporadically depending on his time table with the High Council on Dakara. Then the Atlantis people took over the second half of shifts, Dr Weir, McKay and Beckett came in and out never staying long but Sheppard was vigilant in being by Hannah's side. Lt Cadman was equally second to Sheppard as she came in every free moment she had from the Daedalus and her duties.

"Dr Jackson" Sheppard said with a tight smile, he didn't make any motions to leave. Daniel wondered if the man had a life outside of the SGC since he was always around. But then who was Daniel to talk he had little to no life outside of his work as it was.

"Any change?" Daniel asked gesturing to Hannah, Sheppard shook his head looking at Hannah. Daniel noted the look of guilt and anguish written on the man's face. He had read the reports but they were speculation at best about what happened that lead to Hannah's current state. Scuttlebutt was also rife over Sheppard's attendance to her bedside as well.

"Nothing, you all packed for Atlantis?" he asked, Sheppard really had nothing to say to Dr Jackson. Only because he didn't know Dr Jackson personally only by reputation Hannah had spoken of Dr Jackson once or twice but mainly it was in conjunction with something Ancient.

"Not even close" Daniel said in truth, he was excited for the reassignment but hadn't realised how much stuff he had acquired over the years until he had to pack it all up to leave. He was halfway done but he still had a few days to settle it all. "I think it's amazing how much one accumu-" Daniel stopped midsentence as Hannah's heart beat rocketed and the machines started screaming alarms.

Hannah shot up in the bed her eyes wide not focussing anywhere in particular. It happened so quickly she wrenched at the tube that had been inserted to keep her breathing. Sheppard sprung to his feet and was trying to stop Hannah from pulling the tube out and calm her but she wasn't listening. Daniel turned to the door and shouted for help but when he turned back. It was too late Hannah discarded the tube to the floor and continued to choke trying to breathe, tears ran down her face. Sheppard pushed her forward and smacked her hard on the back.

"Stop you're going to hurt her!" Daniel exclaimed wondering where the medical staff were. Hannah was choking for air the sound was painful to listen to.

"I prefer O'Neill grouching a couple more broken ribs than dead. She'll forgive me" Sheppard told Daniel pragmatically as he pounded Hannah's back a couple more times. Hannah exhaled and sucked in air only to cough. Sheppard rubbed her back as she continued to cough but regain her breath. Daniel watched as Hannah looked at Sheppard, tears streaking her face. Sheppard wrapped his arms around her and murmured words of comfort to Hannah as she heaved for air. The two were in their own world.

Hannah gripped Sheppard's shirt tightly, he rubbed her back as her breathing calmed she didn't sob or cry heavily which made Sheppard inwardly glad because he wasn't good with crying females. Her body trembled from the shock and probably the exertion of such a violent awakening. Sheppard looked up and saw Dr Lam and couple of nurses come into the room he held a hand up as if to say 'one moment'. Dr Lam looked over the machine readouts and instructed her staff while Daniel stood to the side of the room looking not impressed but Sheppard didn't care.

Hannah loosened her grip on Sheppard. "John, I can't breathe" She rasped, it pained her to talk as her throat was dry and raw.

"Oh sorry" Sheppard apologised he lowered her onto the bed. The upper part of the bed had been raised so she would be lying at an elevated angle.

Hannah winced but smiled at him as she took a slow breath. Her body ached and her chest still burned from all the activity. She wiped any errant tears away and looked at the new faces in the room including the old ones. Sheppard stepped back from the bed and the Doctor stepped forward.

She pulled out a penlight and flashed it into Hannah's eyes while she spoke.

"I'm Dr Lam. You were rushed from Atlantis after you sustained heavy injuries" Dr Lam told her. Hannah was barely paying attention as she took in her injuries herself. Her right leg was elevated an in a cast and she had tubes and multiple lines running off her. "You've been unconscious for over three weeks, so I want to run through some quick tests with you before I administer something for the pain"

Hannah nodded, she was in pain but it was bearable it told her she was still alive and this wasn't some strange extension of her dream.

"Ok" Dr Lam said she ran through a list of questions which Hannah nodded or shook her head dutifully, she was stunned that over three weeks had past but the bruises on her body were indicators that this was so. They were a mottle of yellow and dark green. Dr Lam made her move her toes and her left leg. Then she squeezed the doctors hands after a couple of other tests Dr Lam seemed satisfied. She turned to a nurse and ordered up some pain killers.

"Prognosis?" Hannah rasped she winced from the pain and the sound of her voice as the word came out unintelligibly, a nurse handed her a cup of ice chips. Dr Lam picked up Hannah's chart and began writing.

"We should talk later" Dr Lam said she looked to Sheppard and Daniel who were in the room. Hannah shook her head as she sucked on the ice. The ice chips soothed her dry throat minimally.

"Now" Hannah rasped she grabbed Dr Lam's arm and gave her an imploring look. Dr Lam closed Hannah's chart and sighed reluctantly.

"Ok you sustained multiple fractures and a punctured lung with massive internal bleeding. You have had major surgery where we inserted a plate and 8 screws into your clavicle and 2 plates and 20 screws in your lower leg. Along with 8 pins in your ankle. We had to do a total knee replacement and…." Dr Lam said giving Hannah her prognosis. Hannah was amazed and depressed at the same time. Dr Lam stated many of her fractures apparently healed thanks to her lying still and unconscious for over three weeks. "…You were incredibly lucky to not have more serious injuries but don't be fooled. It's not going to be easy even though your bones are healing up nicely. It's going to take awhile before you are fit for duty. But you are looking at least another 5 months of recovery before rehab and that's if we don't take out any of the pins or plates" Dr Lam told her.

Hannah opened her mouth to speak but Dr Lam held up a hand.

"No more talking Lieutenant, I don't want you damaging yourself any further" Dr Lam told her. Hannah gave a nod of concession and ate another ice chip. She felt the pain killers start to kick in as her brain slowed down considerable and the pain faded from her senses.

"We'll discuss it in more detail after you've had some rest" Dr Lam told.

"Something O'Neill fails miserably at" Sheppard quipped. Hannah used her hands and spoke in sign language knowing Sheppard had no clue what she was saying. She gave Sheppard a smarmy smile after she finished saying her peace. Dr Lam and Sheppard looked at her blankly.

Daniel smothered a laugh as he understood sign language. Dr Lam and Sheppard looked to him.

"Ah she said 'I can't be perfect at everything' " Daniel told them it far from what she had actually said. Hannah hadn't lost her sense of humour she thanked him with a nod.

"I'll come back later to check on you. As for you two don't stay too long she needs to rest" Dr Lam said Daniel and Sheppard who both nodded. Dr Lam looked over Hannah's vitals one last time before she left the room with the medical staff.

Sheppard and Daniel moved to Hannah's bed staying on their own side. Hannah looked between the two.

"_So what's been going on in my absence besides the facial hair"_ Hannah said with her hands and then gesturing to his face for extra emphasis.

"She's asking about my facial hair" Daniel told Sheppard "What you don't like it?" Daniel asked Hannah was about to answer but she smiled as she shook her head and began to giggle and cough. It did nothing for his self esteem.

"I think someone's drugs have kicked in" Sheppard said to Daniel. Daniel agreed with him.

Hannah stopped giggling and lifted her left hand sluggishly to Sheppard and grabbed his forearm.

"_What happened to Atlantis?"_ She asked Sheppard, Sheppard looked to Daniel who stepped in as a one way translator. It was obvious Dr Lam had given Hannah sedatives along with the pain killers as she looked relaxed to the point of falling asleep and her hand signs were slightly messy. She sluggishly grabbed Sheppard's arm again letting him know she didn't want him to leave.

"It's safe and secure for now… Just waiting for you to return when you get better" Sheppard told her. She gave him the thumbs up and then turned to Daniel and made some more hand gestures before she turned her attention back to Sheppard.

"What about Bates?" Daniel asked.

"Doing well I'll let him know you're up and about so he can visit you when I'm gone" Sheppard said with a smile, Hannah's face dropped she was about to turn to Daniel but Sheppard but he caught both of her hands. He didn't need her to ask the question as he already knew the answer. "In a few days" Sheppard told her.

"Lt Colonel Sheppard, please report to briefing room" Came over the PA.

"I'll be back later" Sheppard told promised Hannah nodded as he released her hand and headed out the door. Hannah looked to Daniel who stepped closer to the bed when Sheppard left the room.

"So you two are pretty chummy" Daniel said, he kicked himself for how it sounded. But the way Hannah and Sheppard were acting with one another seemed they were more than just friends. Just by the way they looked at one another.

"_He's a good friend_" Hannah said missing the tone of his question. "_Where's Mom and Dad?"_ she asked.

"They were here this morning, we've all been here off and on for the past 3 weeks" he told her. Hannah nodded and blinked sluggishly at him. An awkward moment descended the room.

"So" Daniel started he stopped as Hannah was halfway through a sign, she stopped and they gave each other a weak smile.

"Sorry you first" he said gesturing.

"_I don't mean to be rude but I'm tired you mind if we pick this up later_?" Hannah asked him. Her hands dropped onto the bed as she gave a small yawn. He looked at her for a moment and nodded.

"Of course" he told her reluctantly he had hoped they would be past this awkwardness that she would have woken up less violently and offered him something more than just a quick question and a goodbye. But he could see she was clearly exhausted and needed to rest. He had only a few days left to restore their friendship before he left for Atlantis perhaps he was setting a goal too high. He left the room and looked back once more and saw her close her eyes and doze off before he continued.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"I thought they said she was awake? This is clearly the opposite" Hannah heard O'Neill say slightly agitated and worried.

"What do you expect? Caro- Dr Lam said she woke up and wrenched her breathing tube out you can't expect her to be up and about" A gruff male voice said to him, the voice was unfamiliar to her.

"A hello would be nice... Oh here we go" O'Neill said as Hannah opened her eyes she took in her visitors. Days had passed since she woke up in the Isolation room she wasn't sure how many as she was so exhausted from the pain and medication she slept for long hours. She had been moved back into the infirmary, she barely remembered the move as she had spent most of her time sleeping with a few exceptions when she was woken for tests and food. Sheppard stopped by with Laura a couple of times but Hannah's mind was groggy from the medication she couldn't remember when. Bates was lying in a bed of his own next to hers. She was relieved to see him sitting up reading a newspaper when she came to the first time.

"You're right she looks nothing like you" the other voice said. Hannah stirred as she rubbed her eyes.

"I think I'd make an unattractive woman if I took after my father... I've seen him with a mullet Sir" Hannah slurred as she was still half asleep her voice was scratchy still but she was tired and knew O'Neill only understood military hand signals. O'Neill's friend laughed. She was glad she tagged on the Sir since she was surrounded by two generals looking at her.

O'Neill was wearing full military blues with jacket and cover on the bed. While his friend was in officer's uniform minus the jacket and cover, He looked to be in his early 60's with combed back brown hair peppered with some grey hairs. He looked jovial and easy going from his demeanour as his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"I'll have you know it was a very popular look back in the day" O'Neill told her.

"Right business at the front party at the back very functional" Hannah quipped in a mocking tone giving him two thumbs up and a smile. O'Neill returned the thumbs up.

"That's right! Glad to see you awake kiddo" he told her. He gestured to the other General who was standing by Hannah's bed. "General Landry, my daughter Lt Hannah O'Neill" he introduced. General Landry held out his hand to Hannah and she shook it.

"Pleasure and it's good to finally have you back in the world of the living" Landry told her.

"Thank you Sir" Hannah said to him.

"Well I shall see you later O'Neill and Lieutenant I look forward to having you under my command I expect great things" Landry told her.

"Yes sir" Hannah said Landry walked out of the room leaving them.

"Did he just say I'd be under his command is he taking over Atlantis?" Hannah asked O'Neill. He looked at her for a moment.

"No, he's the new head of SGC" O'Neill informed her, Hannah was confused for a moment and then it fell into place.

"I've been reassigned haven't I?" Hannah asked him.

"Not officially"

"Not officially? What about my posting on Atlantis?"

"You're not in any condition to go back"

"I will recover"

"I know but you're being replaced on Atlantis they can't wait for you to recover they need an XO now to pick up the reins. So you've been reassigned back to Earth you assignment pending" O'Neill told her.

"Pending really does General Landry know that or is my fate sealed that I'm automatically to come back here and what? rejoin SG1? Back with Mom, Teal'c and Daniel?" Hannah asked,

"Well Teal'c is doing his own thing he's no longer with the SGC, Mom had been reassigned to Area 51 and Daniel is half replacing you"

"What?"

"Well he's going to be Atlantis's new Ancients expert" O'Neill told her. Hannah felt like the bottom of her world had just fallen out. She was a mixture of upset, frustrated and angry with everything she had just heard. She wished she hadn't woken up. She kept her mouth shut and tried to calm herself. "Look I know it's not what you wanted to hear right now" O'Neill said in a low voice. He touched her hand. Hannah took a shaky breath she wanted to scream and shout, cry but wouldn't. "But you've been out for three weeks decisions had to be made" he told her.

"I understand" Hannah said quietly, she didn't like anything she was hearing at the moment but she understood she had no say in any of it.

"So did the Doc talk to you about your recovery?" O'Neill asked.

"Yeah long and arduous" Hannah said she occupied her hands and eyes with playing with the corner of her blanket. "So what's going on with you?" Hannah asked.

"Well I've been given a new assignment Head of Home World Security" He told her.

"Nice"

"Yeah, got a driver who takes me places, a nice townhouse in Georgetown and Office with a view of concrete walls" he said.

"What?"

"It's in the basement of the Pentagon"

"So no matter how high you go you still have an office in the ground" Hannah quipped.

"Yeah which brings me to another issue" O'Neill said uncomfortably.

"Yeah?" Hannah asked she didn't like his tone.

"I didn't know if you were coming back or not and since I'm in Washington full time I had to give back the house" he told her, Hannah looked up at him her hands dropping the corner she had been playing with.

"So I take it you threw all my stuff on the street?" Hannah asked, she was starting to wonder when the good news was going to start coming in.

"No it's in a storage unit. Sorry I-" O'Neill started she cut him off.

"Nah it's cool, Laura has an apartment with a spare room she said I could move in." Hannah told him.

"Well that's lucky I'll have to get you a housewarming gift" O'Neill said with a smile feeling better she had some place to call home. He assumed her welcome back to reality wasn't going very well for her.

"Sounds good" Hannah said.

Dr Lam came into the room and looked to O'Neill "General O'Neill, if you don't mind I'd like a private word with my patient" she said in a professional tone. O'Neill stood up and picked up his cover and kissed Hannah on the forehead.

"I've got to go back to Washington for a couple of days but I'll be back" he told her. Hannah smiled.

"Ok I'll see you then" she said to him, he returned her smile and left the room. Dr Lam walked to the bed and picked up Hannah's chart and went straight to business.

"How's the pain?" Dr Lam asked her.

Bates awoke when he heard Hannah whimper in her sleep. He looked around for a nurse or a doctor but no one was around. There were only a couple of other patients in the infirmary but they hadn't stirred. He looked to Hannah he could just make out her face in the low light of the room. It was written with pain and anguish as she turned her head. It was obvious she was having a nightmare again. It was a recurring habit of Hannah's. The first night she'd been moved into the infirmary she had slept peacefully until midnight when she started making noise, he had woken up being a light sleeper that he was and thought she was sleep talking but when she cried out in pain. He jumped out of bed and was at her side to calm her. He tried to wake her as she writhed from pain completely unaware as she was still asleep. The Doctor upped her medication which helped calm her down. After that night, the pattern continued but she didn't cry as much as whimper and plead something he'd never thought to be in Hannah's nature it made him deeply concerned for her. He slid out of his bed and padded over to Hannah's side. Her breathing laboured as she murmured incoherently.

He reached out barely touching her when her eyes snapped open and grabbed his arm. "Bates" she said in shock, she caught her breath and loosened her grip on his arm. He rested a hand on her shoulder he could feel the heat radiating off her skin through the scrubs material.

"You were having a bad dream" he told her in a soothing low voice so as not to disturb the other patients in the room. "You need me to grab a doctor?" he asked as she laboured for air. He knew even though her broken bones were mostly healed they would still ache for a while.

She shook her head as she swallowed a lump that formed in her throat, she had dreamed of the nameless ancient woman plunging her hand in her chest and the fire she felt. She could still feel the impression burned into her the searing pain that radiated from her chest. She wanted to cry but couldn't let such weakness show. "I'll be fine, I'm sorry I woke you" she said to Bates.

Bates was stunned in over a year of working and living with her he had never here heard her utter the word 'sorry' or even apologise even when she was at fault. She accepted responsibility for her mistakes but never said she was 'sorry'.

"Don't be" he told her, he looked down at Hannah concerned for her. She calmed down considerably and looked ready to fall back asleep. He knew her, she was a tough person he had no doubts she would pull through and bounce back better than before from her injuries. He wondered what happened between her and Ford. Sheppard said that the two got into a heavy fight and Hannah had fallen from a good height but it was just speculation only Hannah held onto the real story. He knew as tough as she was she was struggling he could see the frustration, anger, pain and grief she felt from her state of injuries and being helplessly reliant on others to being told she wasn't returning to Atlantis.

He knew all these things tore her up and she hated showing she was weak or in pain. She wanted to be self sufficient and strong which was why he knew better than to push her into talking about it. If and when she was ready she'd come to him and until then she knew he was there for her. They shared a look of silent acknowledgement with each other. It was one that said he understood her and her pain and also told her she was not alone.

"If you need me I'm right next door" he told her, Hannah nodded and he left her to her own thoughts. He slid into his bed and pulled the covers up and looked over at Hannah, She looked at the ceiling tears sliding down the sides of her face as she absently rubbed her chest.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Daniel headed to the infirmary it was only 18 hours before the Daedalus left for the Pegasus Galaxy. Lt Colonel Mitchell's offer to stay and be on SG1 didn't entice him to stay. Not even with Vala Mal Doran's appearance couldn't stop him from his dream adventure to Atlantis. That was until she slapped a stupid bracelet on his wrist and gave him a tablet written in Ancient to translate. Something about treasure he didn't care but now he was linked to her he wasn't going anywhere until he solved the mystery and got rid of the bracelet and Vala. Since the Tablet was written in code he translated it but he figured it couldn't hurt to get a second opinion and hopefully speak with Hannah alone and tell her about his new position on Atlantis and explain himself since the last two days he hadn't been able to due to her being asleep. He thought since she spent three weeks with her eyes closed she'd be awake but Dr Lam had informed him rather brusque manner that Hannah was not to be disturbed as she need to recuperate and rest not work on ancient riddle.

Dr Lam seemed to have his number down but the ancient riddles were just his cover to talk to her alone. Since he was starting to believe he had the worst timing with Hannah as every time he went to visit her she was sleeping. His thoughts were confirmed when he walked into the infirmary and stopped upon seeing Sheppard and Hannah talking in low voices. Sheppard was leaning forward in his chair his face mere centimetres away from Hannah's. He had his hand on her right forearm and she held the back of his left arm, it seemed like an innocent gesture but the way they looked at each other rubbed Daniel the wrong way. They hadn't noticed him yet so he pulled back from their view and moved closer behind a curtain to listen in.

"I wish you were coming back with me" Sheppard told her.

"Me too, but on a good note my commission finishes in two years" Hannah said her tone lifted.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah and if I play my cards right there is no reason why the IOA wouldn't employ me" She told him.

"Well then I guess I have to make sure Atlantis doesn't get destroyed or taken over in the mean time"

"Would be appreciated… Otherwise I could be persuaded to live with the Athosians" Hannah said she sounded serious and flirtatious at the same time.

Daniel heard Sheppard chuckle "Yeah and just think about all the Russ wine, late nights and skinny dipping we could part take in and-" Sheppard said with a mischievous tone. Daniel walked away from the curtain and left the infirmary. He hadn't expected Hannah to be in a relationship with her commanding officer. Considering her attitude when leaving she was a strict by the book officer. Things had changed obviously they had become involved when they thought they were stranded. But still something about it stung.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah mockingly smiled at Sheppard "Yeah just think about all that Russ wine, late nights and skinny dipping we could par take in and- OW what was that for?" he asked as he sat back rubbing his arm where Hannah pinched him.

"For being a perve like I'd willingly skinny dip with you." Hannah said laughing.

"I recall you not minding it on M36- 490?" He asked with an evil smile.

"That was a ceremonial thing and hence not willingly… I am still scarred by how white your ass is" Hannah told him, he laughed.

"You loved it" he told her leaning forward. They laughed for a moment longer and then sighed. "But seriously I'll keep petitioning for you to be reassigned back to Atlantis." he said.

"Thank you, I appreciate it. You are very good friend to me Sheppard I don't know what I'll do without you around"

"Same. I should get going…Take care of yourself and I will see you when you return to Atlantis. See you round" he told her, Hannah nodded with a tight smile and watched as he stood up and left the room.

Hannah looked over to Bates who shot her a disapproving look "what?" she asked him.

"You two walk a fine line of propriety. You're lucky a commanding officer didn't hear you two talking like that" Bates told her, Hannah chuckled as she pulled her blanket over her arms.

"Are you going chastise me now and remind me of military protocol?" Hannah asked him, she grimaced from the pain her body was giving her for her leg.

"How's the leg treating you?" Bates asked her.

"Same as usual I can't wait for it to right itself" Hannah said she hated having her leg elevated all the time in the cast. Dr Lam came over to Hannah's bed side. "Hey doc"

"You're in pain again" she said her tone dark. "I told you if you are feeling any to call for a nurse" Dr Lam had a way of turning up every time Hannah was showing signs of being in pain. Hannah hated the medication as it put her to sleep which she didn't mind at night but after being unconscious for so long she wanted to be awake and functioning during the day.

"It's not that bad and I want to be awake for more than 3 hours" Hannah told her.

"Well you don't get that luxury until you are healed" Dr Lam told her. "I know marines like to play it tough but you can't afford any setbacks and pain is your body's way of telling you something is wrong." she walked away and came back with a needle and vial and pulled out a portion and injected it into Hannah's IV drip.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Dr Jackson, how's the translation going?" Mitchell asked as he knocked on Daniel's door frame. Daniel looked up from his seat.

"It's going…"

"I don't mean to put my nose where it doesn't belong but why don't you get Lt O'Neill's help. Isn't she part ancient? Considering you want to leave on the Daedalus soon wouldn't it expedite matters?" Mitchell asked.

"She is part Ancient but I doubt she'd have anything more to add" Daniel said distracted as cross referencing his notes with the tablet.

"Have you asked her?"

"Have you seen her? she isn't in the best physical condition to help" Daniel responded dryly, he was trying to get the translation finished so he could take his ticket to Atlantis. He didn't need Hannah's help he had gone to see her personally since they left things so unfinished but how could he say what he wanted when she was obviously involved with Sheppard her commanding officer. He didn't want to confuse the subject. But he had to admit he couldn't help feeling disappointed and a pang of jealousy in her for crossing the line with Sheppard. How is it she spent only one year around Sheppard and she sees him. Yet he who has been a good friend, supported her and been there for her years left forgotten it seemed.

"I passed Sheppard in the hallway he said she was pretty coherent for all the drugs Dr Lam is putting through her. I'll call the infirmary and see if she's awake" Mitchell said, "if she is then you can introduce us" he added with a smile. He picked up the phone and dialled for the infirmary. Daniel looked up at Mitchell and hoped silently Hannah was still unconscious. He wanted to leave the SGC and finally see the City of the Ancients. He would not think of Hannah and just leave her to her devices.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"I wake up from a coma and the first real conversation we have is about you wanting me to do is look at a tablet" Hannah said looking at Daniel who stood by her bed with Mitchell. She looked ready to fall asleep. Her eyes barely open and her movements slow.

"That and to see how you are doing and introduce you to SG1's new team leader" Daniel said with a smile he didn't feel. Mitchell stepped forward and held out his hand to Hannah.

"Lt Colonel Cameron Mitchell, good to finally meet you" Mitchell told her. He was surprised at how strong her grip was considering her state. Dr Lam had told him that Hannah would be awake for another hour or so before succumbing to her medication. It seemed Hannah couldn't handle her meds well as she tended to fall asleep.

"Lieutenant Hannah O'Neill" she slurred slightly. Mitchell had read both of her personnel files cover to cover. One which wasn't as heavily blacked out as the second said she was an Air Force brat, two college degrees then she joined the SGC, and 9 months of disappearance then enlisted into the Marines ranked in the top five in all her classes and did a stint in force recon training before becoming an officer and joining SG1 once again. Something happened in the time she was with SG1 before she was reassigned to McMurdo then chosen for the Atlantis expedition. It had been redacted from both files, there were many redacted areas on her files which perturbed him as he had the highest possible clearance but apparently he didn't as he wasn't allowed to know what had been redacted. The second file was redacted black lines to about 60% of the file, he understood she was a clone and possessed the memories of four individuals. That she was made in a test tube by the Asgard and then sent here to live out the remainder of her life as she didn't suit their purposes. He noted that many of the redacted lines in the first personnel file matched in timeline with the second. He wondered what they were trying to hide.

He asked General Landry about it and his reply was "It's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know". It only made Mitchell more curious he asked around the base trying to find anyone who knew her personally from the SGC. But as he was Air Force the marines on base politely (as best they could) told him they knew nothing of her and those who did know her gave nothing away except a grunt of 'she's one of us' and apparently that was high praise. He kept asking around but scuttlebutt wasn't to be trusted at best but the fact there was no rumours at all surprised him. He'd only been here a week and he knew the scuttlebutt flying around about him yet Lieutenant O'Neill a general's daughter returns from the Atlantis and lies unconscious in bed for three weeks with her commanding officer staying by her bedside doesn't rise a peep.

It was killing him, he knew she was considered SG1 family and he wanted her to re-join SG1. He wanted to work with the best and she was one of the best. But he didn't like not knowing her full history, redacted parts of service record either meant she was in something deep government wise or Daddy O'Neill was covering up some scandal that ruined careers. He figured it was the latter since the SGC was already as deep as any top secret agency could be. Mitchell preferred to know he could trust the people covering his six.

"So this tablet?" Hannah asked after Mitchell released her hand. Daniel handed it to her with his notebook on the cipher to translate the encoded tablet.

"It's encoded but I've written the cipher and what I have so far just wanted a second opinion" Daniel said. He waited as patiently as Hannah read over the notes.

"You think I could get a cup of coffee?" Hannah asked as she gave a yawn.

"Dr Lam warned us you're on a very strict diet… So no" Daniel told her, she gave them a cold look before returning the tablet.

"Hmmm well it's ancient" Hannah said.

"We know that" Daniel told her he felt his patience start to slip from him. After a moment of glancing between the tablet and his notebook Hannah looked up.

"Well what you got is what I'm reading… I have nothing to add but I have the utmost belief that you'll figure out before you replace me on Atlantis" Hannah told him, she held out his notebook and the tablet to him.

"How did you know?" Daniel asked her. He hadn't told her yet, he had meant to before but the chance hadn't presented itself.

"Everyone knows Doctor Jackson how eager you are to get out of here… and don't worry I forgive you for not telling me" she added gracefully even though her tone was chilly.

"I was going to tell you" he said sitting down in the chair by her bed.

"Uhuh… How long did you wait?" Hannah asked him with a smile.

"What do you mean?" he asked, her expression grew serious.

"I know for a fact the only reason you weren't given a position on Atlantis was due to me being assigned there… So I ask how long did you wait before you jumped on taking my position? You see me roll through on a gurney through the Stargate a bloodied mess and put in your resume? Or did you wait until they put out the call for an Ancients expert to replace me?" She asked him still holding the notebook and tablet to him.

"The IOA offered me the position only last week and it wasn't an easy decision" Daniel told her, he couldn't believe the accusations coming from her.

"Oh I'm sure" she said in a mocking tone.

"Hannah, I know you're not yourself right now. But I need your help could you please look at the tablet and my notes more seriously than just a brief glance" he said to her. Hannah looked at him for a moment sizing him up before she opened his notebook and cross referenced his notes with the Tablet.

Mitchell folded his arms and watched as Hannah concentrated on her task. He understood now why Daniel was reluctant to see Hannah. The tension between Hannah and Daniel was palpable.

Hannah rubbed her face as she grew weary. Her mind refused to take in what the tablet was saying. She just stared at it hoping for something to leap up at her.

"Sir" Laura said.

"Lieutenant" Mitchell said not to Hannah.

Hannah looked up and saw Laura acknowledge rank with Mitchell. Laura smiled as she held a coffee cup in her hand. Laura was dressed in grey combat fatigues her red hair pulled back into a low bun. "I hate to interrupt what I'm sure is the find of a century but I'm boarding the Daedalus in an hour. Mind if I kick it with my girl since I won't be seeing her for another 6 weeks Sir?" Laura requested.

"Go ahead but only 10 minutes we have pressing matters" Mitchell told her, Laura smiled and parked herself on Hannah's bed.

"I come bearing gifts" Laura told Hannah as she handed her coffee over to Hannah.

"Oh I love you" Hannah told Laura as she took a deep breath inhaling the rich aroma of fresh coffee.

"She can't have that" Daniel told Laura, he reached out to take the coffee only to be slapped away by Laura.

"Don't be such a Grinch, Dr Jackson its decaf" Laura told him. Hannah took a sipped and smiled in pleasure. Laura was of course lying about the coffee it was pleasantly caffeinated and tasted better than she had remembered. Laura took the cup away when Dr Lam came into view and took a sip pretending it was hers. "So what are you looking at?" Laura asked looking over the notebook and the tablet.

"Just translations" Hannah told her.

"Fun" Laura said dryly. She looked to Mitchell and Daniel wondering if they were going to leave but it seemed the two were going to stay. She should have asked for time alone with Hannah.

"You said you had gifts?" Hannah asked as she took the coffee back and drank some.

"Yep" Laura said, she stood up and pulled an envelope from her pocket and handed it to Hannah. Hannah took the enveloped and eyed it sceptically.

"Is it safe to open with an audience?" Hannah asked her with a raised eyebrow. She wished that she and Laura could talk alone without Mitchell and Daniel sitting there waiting patiently.

"Of course! It's my parting gift…I'd be offended if you didn't open it now" Laura told her, Hannah opened the envelope and pulled out the letter and opened it. Sticky taped to the page were two keys. Laura leaned in with a smile and spoke in fluent Farsi to her.

"_Keys to our place roommate! Now Sheppard and I spent a day moving your stuff in. Don't worry I kept him out of your underwear draw and there should be enough alcohol and ice cream to keep anyone happy for... mmm I don't know a month? If you ration maybe two… in case you need to run away from here before I get back"_ Laura told her, Hannah laughed.

"_You are the best_" Hannah mused responding in perfect Farsi. Daniel blinked in surprise at Hannah he had no idea she spoke any other languages besides English, Ancient and Goa'uld. His mind was getting a work out from just translating what they said to each other since it was a while since he had spoken or listened to the language.

"_Oh and…" _Laura leaned in closer and whispered something Daniel couldn't quite make out without moving in closer to listen. He pretended he was as much in the dark as Mitchell and Bates. He was amazed at how easily they conversed. Hannah laughed as whatever Laura had said as the woman sat up and looked at her watch.

"You keep that to yourself I don't need the scuttlebutt!"Hannah said in English her. Hannah rolled her eyes still laughing. Laura shrugged innocently.

"My grandmother told me once in Russian" Laura said, she stopped to clear her throat. "_There was never a saint with red hair_" Hannah said in Russian for her. Laura tilted her head at Hannah and smiled.

"Exactly word for word… Now I gotta go! So take care of yourself and I'll see you in 6 weeks" Laura told her. She picked up the cup of coffee as she stood up.

"Done until then" Hannah said with a wave Laura left the room.

"What was exactly word for word?" Mitchell asked curiously.

"Old Russian saying 'There was never a saint with red hair' " Hannah told him.

"Oh ok… So the tablet?" Mitchell prompted before Daniel could. She picked it up and shrugged.

"I got nothing new" She said Daniel shot her a look "No really I have nothing more than what you wrote on the page" she said. Daniel sighed as he watched Hannah pick up the Laura's letter and read it.

"Fine thank you for trying… we'll go now and let you get some rest" Daniel said as he stood up from his chair. Hannah nodded as she was absorbed in the letter Laura had written her. She didn't even look up to say goodbye.

"Ok See you round" she said smiling at the letter, she heard a body drop to the floor and looked from her letter and saw Daniel on the floor unconscious with Mitchell knelt beside him.

The nurses rushed to Daniel and with Mitchell's help picked Daniel off the floor and deposited him on a bed. Mitchell stood to the side out of the way as Dr Lam and her staff got to work.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hours later, Bates had been taken off for some tests leaving Hannah by herself until Vala woke up. Vala was beautiful human with pale skin and raven black hair who came from parts unknown was restrained to her bed in arm cuffs with chains and leg restraints. She had passed out like Daniel because of the bracelets the two were wearing. Hannah vaguely recognised them but only that they were Goa'uld in origin.

The two had struck up a conversation as soon as Vala was cleared by Dr Lam and now they were chatting avidly while eating breakfast. Vala had been telling Hannah about how she and Daniel had met and had a quite passionate time together on the Prometheus and about the ancient treasure.

Hannah told Vala random stories about her adventures omitting places and names of people. All the while Daniel was remained unconscious due to the bracelets. Vala said she refused to remove until she received her half of the treasure.

"So are we going to have to fight for Daniel's affections?" Vala asked bluntly. Hannah laughed as she licked the yogurt off the lid.

"No he's all yours" Hannah told her.

"What's wrong with him?" Vala asked turning to her side to look at Hannah, the sound of her chains from her wrist restraints clatter on the table.

"Daniel?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah you laughed and it was an emphatic no… So what is it? because he isn't lacking in the physical department" Vala said wriggling her eyebrows suggestively, Hannah laughed "and he comes off slightly intelligent so what is it? He snores? Has rather unusual sexual habits?" Vala asked. Hannah tried not to choke on her yogurt as she laughed.

"Umm well I know he doesn't snore as to his sexual habits…I don't know and I plan on steering clear of that. He's family to me kinda like an uncle slash brother type." Hannah told her. Vala nodded knowingly.

"Gotcha" Vala said, she was about to say more but stopped when Teal'c and Mitchell into the infirmary.

"Uncle T" Hannah said with a smile, Teal'c came to her bedside.

"You are looking well Hannah" Teal'c said smiling at her. Hannah nodded.

"Thank you, how are you?" she asked Teal'c

"I am well" Teal'c said he looked relaxed in his Jaffa robes and his hair.

"Good so you here to help Daniel?" Hannah asked. Teal'c inclined his head to indicate 'yes'.

"Indeed, has Daniel Jackson woken yet?" Teal'c asked. Hannah was about to answer when Daniel spoke up.

"What?" Daniel murmured from his bed.

"There you go" Hannah said gesturing, Teal'c and Mitchell moved to Daniel's bedside.

"Teal'c?" Daniel asked, he rubbed his eyes and looked at Teal'c.

"Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said greeting him.

"How you doin'?" Mitchell asked him. Hannah and Vala watched from a distance while finishing their breakfast as if Mitchell, Teal'c and Daniel were a play in the theatre.

"Uh, fine…I think. I don't know what happened. I was—" Daniel started

"It's the bracelet." Mitchell told him, Daniel lifted his wrist and looked at the bracelet.

"They are called kor mak." Teal'c said.

"I figured he'd know. So I gave him a call" Mitchell said nodding to Teal'c's presence.

"Yeah, we forgot to ask Hannah. Vala said they were some sort of weird Goa'uld Nut marriage thing." Daniel commented.

"I do not believe that to be the case." Teal'c said gravely.

"No?" Daniel asked.

"No." Teal'c repeated regretfully.

"Should've known." Daniel grumbled.

"I have only heard of them in passing a very long time ago. But I believe it was Cronus who used this technology when a prisoner of value needed to be transported by one of his Jaffa. He would affix a bracelet such as this to both the prisoner and the Jaffa responsible for him. If they became separated for more than a short period of time, they would both become ill and die." Teal'c informed him. Hannah and Vala exchanged looks of disbelief.

"Both?" Daniel said.

"Well that's just about the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Vala exclaimed, a nurse came and took their trays away. Teal'c turned and stepped out of the way letting Daniel see them.

Daniel raised himself to lean on his elbow and looked at Vala. Hannah kept her cup of yogurt not finished with it yet and continued to eat it slowly.

"You didn't know?" he asked Vala.

"Well, I knew it would make you sick. I didn't know it would have the same effect on me too." Vala said defensively. Daniel lost his temper and slammed his fist on the bed glaring at Vala.

"How could you not KNOW?" He shouted at Vala.

"Because the person that I stole it from didn't tell me that part!" Vala said, Daniel grunted in rage and pulled a pillow of his bed and threw at Vala. His aim was off and it ended up hitting Hannah's casted leg.

"Hey!" Hannah said she hadn't felt the pillow hit her but felt it her right to speak up.

"Sorry, I wasn't aiming for you" Daniel said frustrated he had missed.

"Yes as per usual with war there is always collateral damage" Hannah said dryly as she ate the last of her yogurt. Teal'c wore an amused expression.

"Question. Why would the Goa'uld design these things that way?" Mitchell asked

"To punish the Jaffa for his incompetence." Teal'c answered.

"Right, of course." Mitchell said.

"Can you take it off?" Daniel asked Teal'c. Vala turned to Hannah.

"You ok?" Vala asked Hannah in a low voice as the boys continued to talk. Hannah smiled.

"Yup, I barely felt it… though you can say he has lousy aim with a pillow… I'd call that a con" Hannah said to Vala. The two chuckled.

"Vala…Please tell me you know how to take this off!" Daniel said to Vala getting her attention again. Vala paused for a moment enjoying Daniel's torment.

"Yes, of course I do." She said, she paused and grinned "I mean…that's assuming that the person I stole them from was honest about that part." She added. Daniel groaned and dropped his head back.

"Just…do it." He told her.

"All right! As soon as we find the treasure, and I get my fair share." Vala told him. Daniel motioned to Teal'c to come closer.

Hannah and Vala couldn't hear what Daniel was saying, Teal'c nodded and said something. It displeased Daniel as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Or we could just find the treasure." Mitchell said, Daniel looked up in surprise at Mitchell.

"The _Daedalus_ left two hours ago. Sorry." Mitchell told him, Daniel collapsed back onto the bed defeated.

"Look, the tablet is written in Ancient code, right? I know it's not the lost city of Atlantis we're looking for here, but whatever it is could be worth finding. Or you're just going to have to marry that chick." Mitchell said looking to Vala.

"Yeah! Let's make babies!" Vala said with a wide grin.

"Ooo have to have a wedding before the babies!" Hannah said in mock excitement. She turned to Vala "Can I be a bridemaid?"

"Of course as long as you wear a hideous dress" Vala said excitedly it was all in jest but it made Daniel groan and Mitchell chuckle shaking his head at his results.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

After a couple hours of tests, Vala and Daniel were released from the Infirmary to continue on in their search of treasure.

Bates came back from his tests with a smile on his face his results showed he was near perfect health. He was being released with afternoon flight booked to return home to continue out the rest of his recovery. He was already packed and dressed to leave in civilian clothing, he was just waiting for the final medical discharge papers to sign and he would be gone. He was over the moon about going back to L.A.

Hannah enjoyed his enthusiasm even though inwardly she was saddened he was leaving. She felt left behind in all respects and lonely. With Bates gone the infirmary would be empty with the exception of the staff and Sgt Siler who was accident prone as always. She looked at her casted leg cursing it as it was stopping her from what she wanted to do.

She listened to Bates as he spoke of home and all the things he was going to do when he got there. The food he was going to eat, his friends he was going to see and how fortunate he was returning just at the start of Basketball season.

"A cold beer" Bates said with a smile.

"You're cruel" Hannah told him pouting "I'm going to be beerless for at least another 6 weeks... that and coffee, green tea ice cream, cherry pie, apple pie, pizza, steak, hamburgers, bbq pork ribs. You're a lucky man" Hannah bemoaned.

"Yes I am" Bates told her, she threw a pillow at him as he laughed. He caught the pillow and placed it on the bed next to him.

"Lt O'Neill" Hannah turned her head to Chief Sergeant Harriman. He came in with a hand trolley with four boxes piled on it. He was followed by two airmans carrying more boxes.

"Chief what's with all the boxes?" she asked

"Lt Colonel Mitchell wants you up to speed on what's been going on here since you've been gone" Harriman told her with a sympathetic smile.

"He wants me to read every report for the past year?" Hannah asked raising her eyebrows as the boxes piled up next to her bed. Harriman nodded as he handed her a clipboard to sign.

"There have to be over 500 reports" Hannah said.

"352 reports to be exact, this is just the first 100 reports." Harriman told her.

"Well that's not too bad…Please tell me it's only SG1 reports" she said, Harriman nodded "I guess there isn't a highlight reel?" Hannah asked.

"Sorry Ma'am" Harriman told her. Hannah sighed as she signed the dotted line saying she was taking the files out of storage.

"I guess you're the one I call when I'm done with these?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am and then I'll bring up the next batch" He said

"Great" Hannah said with little enthusiasm. "Thanks Chief"

"You're Welcome Ma'am" he said taking the clipboard he turned to leave and stopped "Ma'am?" he asked. Hannah looked up from the boxes.

"Yes chief?" she asked.

"It's good to see you awake, Ma'am" He said with a smile.

"Thanks Chief" She said returning his smile, he left with the two airman. She looked to Bates and gave him a weary look. "Looks like I'm going to suffer death by reports" Hannah said bored by the thought of reading reports.

"Better you than me" he said, Hannah shot him a dark look as he laughed. She was tempted to throw another pillow at him but decided against it as she only had one pillow left.

A nurse cleared her throat and gestured to Bates, he jumped off the bed he was sitting on and followed the nurse off into the office. Hannah pulled the lid off the box closest to her and pulled out a file. She flicked it open the file and her eyes glazed over the word 'rock' and 'geological survey' this was going to be a long day.

After an hour, Hannah began to wonder what she did to Lt Colonel Mitchell to deserve this punishment. She had only read 10 reports so far at this rate she'd be finished in over 36 hours. 36 hours she did the math if she read for 6 hours a day she'd be finished in a less than a fortnight if all the reports were less than 20 pages. Except Daniel liked to drag on in his reports and Sam was no better when it came to scientific finds.

"Well it's time for me to leave" Bates said returning to Hannah's bedside.

"Well it was an honour serving with you" Hannah told him, she held out her hand to him. He nodded as he shook her hand.

"Same" He said sincerely he held her hand for a moment their eyes locking briefly before he cleared his throat and released her hand. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Hannah asked opening up the piece of paper.

"My contact details. You have no excuses not to call me or email or write at anytime"

"Sgt Bates" Hannah said in a flirtatious tone. They exchanged a warm smile.

"Ah no it's just Bates now or in really informal situations Joe" He corrected her as he swung his duffel bag over his shoulder.

"I guess we don't have to keep up military protocol. Take care of yourself." She told him, she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She was going to miss his presence in her life even if he was just a phone call away.

"Always, I'll drop you an email when I get home so you don't worry your pretty head over me" He said, Hannah laughed and he took his cue to leave on the good note. She watched him walk away the last of her Atlantis family leave. She was truly alone now, she pushed the depressing thought to the back of her mind and picked up file and started reading the adventures of SG-1.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: excuse all future medical stuff as I'm not a doctor :-) **

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Three days later, Mitchell came into the infirmary and found Hannah asleep in her bed she had a report opened on chest. Her face was covered in a light sheen of sweat and her head tossed from left to right, she looked more disturbed than peacefully asleep. It alleviated some of his guilt at waking her.

"Don't… no…" she whimpered, Mitchell barely touched her before she grabbed his arm and pulled him down into a headlock.

"Lieutenant" he grunted as she squeezed his neck. Hannah released him and he pulled away from her and coughed.

"Sir, you should never sneak up on me" she told him.

"I wasn't sneaking! You were asleep… what were you dreaming about?" he asked her, he rubbed his neck.

"What are doing here Sir?" Hannah asked him, changing the topic. She suppressed the smile that tugged on the corners of her face. Mitchell looked slightly frightened by her even though he was twice her size and all muscle.

"Dr Jackson and Vala are in a bit of a bind" Mitchell said wary as he handed over a folder to her. Hannah flipped open the folder and looked at the pictures of a device.

"Ok what am I looking at?" she asked him as she picked up the photos taking a closer look. The photos were of a device ancient in design. She recognised it as an old style long range communications device.

"It's a device we found in amongst Merlin's treasure" Mitchell said, Hannah looked at him confused. She felt like she was about to be given very poor cold notes. Mitchell waved a knowing hand at her confusion and directed her to the photo.

"Anyway I'll tell you later. Dr Jackson believed the Device was an ancient communications device and Dr Lee ran a whole bunch of tests" he stopped when Hannah laughed.

"Sorry, continue" Hannah said to him. She liked Dr Lee, he was intelligent and a very affable man but he wasn't very clued in about alien technology.

"Anyway he said it had plenty of juice and all we had to do was try it cause no matter how many tests he used they wouldn't know what it does for sure unless they try it. So Vala and Dr Jackson placed the stones on the device and collapsed. Now they are in some sleep state in the isolation room 2"

"Sure it wasn't the bracelets?" Hannah asked.

"No, apparently there is no radiation, no virus nothing to explain why they collapsed. So I thought since you are part ancient…"

"That I'd have answers to save you guys because you played with something you don't understand and it rendered Daniel and Vala into a 'sleep state'… why didn't you come to me when you first discovered it?"

"You were resting, and Dr Lam said you needed the sleep... but now it's an emergency"

"How long have they been in their state?"

"Over six hours. Vala had a bit of a hiccup" Mitchell told her.

"Hiccup?"

"She died but she got better and they are both stable" Mitchell said like it was nothing.

Hannah tried to keep her face neutral even though she was angry. First it was the tablet: translate this and that. Then they disappeared, no one visited her or kept her informed on anything and now three days later he comes in wanting her to help him with something different because Vala and Daniel were in trouble. She wished she were on Atlantis at least then she would have been given the full story of what was going on and then she could be able to provide a proper answer.

"Right, have you tried removing the stone?" Hannah asked now suppressing her anger. She didn't know Mitchell well and in this case he was a superior asking his subordinate for information .

"No we didn't want to mess with it"

"Of course Sir, Daniel's right it is a long range communications device. It transfers the consciousness of an individual over a great distances i.e. another galaxy into another person's body a connection through using the stones. I have to assume the stones on the other end aren't connected physically to the machine since Daniel and Vala aren't awake displaying different personalities" Hannah told him, as she looked at the photos.

"Ok I don't understand any of that… How do we turn it off?"

"hmm hard to say I haven't used this device in years"

"Years?"

"Sorry, my brain muddled for a moment. It's a very old piece of ancient technology Sir" Hannah told him, she was still groggy from her sleep. "But…" Hannah drawled

"But what?" Mitchell asked.

"You could pull the stones but it won't be easy or you can destroy the machine but that would be more of a last option as I don't know what it will do to Vala and Daniel" Hannah said thoughtfully.

"But you said they are separated from their bodies what if when we break the stones how will they return their own bodies or whatever?" Mitchell asked her.

"There are fail safes in the device so one is not just floating around outside their bodies" Hannah reassured him. She closed the file as Dr Lam came into the room with a man she didn't recognise. She didn't want to be sharing classified information with a stranger in the room. Mitchell noticed their new guest and understood why Hannah looked ready to disengage from the conversation.

He was 6ft tall, broad shouldered and lean with dark brown eyes and short wavy dark blonde hair that was heavily dishevelled; he had a five o'clock shadow and a dark tan like he saw the sun on a regular basis. Hannah noted that he wore a well cut grey business suit with a white shirt and navy tie that spoke of professionalism his posture was relaxed as if he didn't have a care in the world. He was holding a thick file and conversing with Dr Lam. He wore a lazy smile and laughed as Dr Lam told him something that clearly annoyed her. As her face wore that weary expression Hannah believed Dr Lam reserved just for her when she refused to take pain meds or acknowledge she was in pain. Hannah knew they were talking about her as the man looked at her then at then at the file.

"Ok say I have to go with the last option what should I do?" Mitchell asked. Hannah handed the file back to him just as Dr Lam and her Friend walked up to the bed.

"I don't know but I don't recommend C4" Hannah told him.

"Colonel I hope you are not plying my patient with more reading material" Dr Lam said Mitchell. "She is supposed to be resting yet every time you are in here you have her working or reading something… can't it wait?"

"Yeah sorry Doc I was just asking for a second opinion" Mitchell told her. Dr Lam gave him a look that chilled the room by two degrees. She wasn't impressed by Hannah's visitors coming only about work matters. It made Hannah disagreeable which in turn made Dr Lam's job that more difficult. She brushed off her cold mood and smiled.

"Good. Colonel, Lieutenant this is Dr Noah Flynn" Dr Lam introduced. Dr Flynn shook hands with Mitchell and then Hannah.

"Welcome to the SGC" Mitchell said

"Thanks, when Dr Lam called me and said she had a job how could I refuse?" he asked them with a smile.

"Yeah how could you... what job?" Hannah asked.

"I'm your new doctor" Flynn said pointing to at her. Hannah looked to Dr Lam who nodded with the smile of woman free of a stubborn patient.

"That's right I'm handing you over to Dr Flynn's care. He's taking a break-" Dr Lam started.

"From shaving... why do I need a new doctor?" Hannah asked interrupting Dr Lam. Flynn smiled at Dr Lam as they exchanged a knowing look. Obviously Dr Lam had said a lot about Hannah to this man.

"Dr Flynn is taking over while Dr Kelsey is on maternity leave…" Dr Lam started

"Hence we get to play together since what's going on in the Isolation room looked like a snooze pardon the pun" Flynn finished. No one found his pun amusing but it didn't hamper his good mood.

"Right, well I'll leave you all to it" Mitchell said getting up "Nice to meet you Doc" he said to Flynn and with a nod he escaped the room.

"I'm going to Check up on my other patients" Dr Lam said taking her leave leaving Hannah and Flynn looking at each other awkwardly for a moment before he spoke.

"So is that light reading?" Dr Flynn asked gesturing to the boxes beside Hannah's bed and the files on her table.

"Yeah I apparently have a lot to catch up on" Hannah told him. Flynn pulled up a chair beside her bed and sat down making himself at home.

"Interesting, shall we get down to business?" Dr Flynn asked, he flipped open the file he had been holding.

"Sure" Hannah said confirming it was her medical file he was holding.

"Well I only got in today but I've already looked over recent x-rays and your bones are mending faster than a normal person but hey you're not normal by any medical standards of today's world" he joked, Hannah didn't laugh. So he continued "So your clavicle looks healed but I'm more inclined to keep the plate and screws in because it means we can give you crutches and limited freedom… I'm out of town for the next few days but when I'm back we'll get started on the crutches…" He continued on talking informing her of his schedule for her and the time frame she would look forward to in her recovery. He was jovial but continued to talk about how her physiological nature and how abnormal she was like she needed to be reminded. By the time he finished talking Hannah wanted to punch him for it but restrained herself.

"Sound reasonable?"

"Yeah anything to get me outta here" Hannah said with a smile.

"Good I'll leave you to your light reading I'll see you in a few days" he told her, he held out his hand to her, she shook it.

"Until then Doctor" Hannah said curtly.

"Indeed and try to get some sleep you're looking a little pale" he told her. With that he left her. She watched him go into Dr Lam's office before she picked up the report she had been reading before she had fallen asleep. She looked at the page not really seeing it as she smiled, it was the first time she felt better about her situation even though he'd been an ass and she wanted to punch him in the face but he had told her exactly what she needed to hear. Clear directions on what was going to happen and his expectations of her recovery she didn't like her prognosis but she felt better knowing she wasn't going to be confined to her bed for the rest of her recovery.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah quietly fell into the rhythm while waiting for Mitchell or anyone to tell her what was going on. Mitchell returned once in the three days and asked her if she had any bright ideas about destroying the device. He didn't tell her anything about what was going on even when she asked he said 'later' always his response could it kill him to tell her something.

She asked the nurses but they didn't know anything and Dr Lam just said Daniel and Vala were stable but nothing on what was happening on the base. Hannah started to resent being left in the dark thinking over the times she had seen Mitchell made her feel like a resource book and not a person. She didn't have access to a computer or a phone so she was truly alone with no visitors besides the medical staff. She wanted someone to talk to just to ignore her own thoughts as she just thought over the words of the ancient woman, her fight with Ford and the fact she wasn't going to see Atlantis for a long time if ever and how much she missed everyone. Dwelling on all of it didn't lift her mood but she only had SG1 reports to distract her.

Hannah couldn't believe the despair and lack of hope she felt. She couldn't shake her nightmares she missed Bates even though they never spoke his just being there was enough to calm her. But she felt no peace, no sense of calm. It didn't help her current state. By the fourth day Hannah closed the final report she had to read about SG1. At that moment Mitchell came into the room. Hannah sighed knowing not to get her hopes up for any sort of two way conversation or any information about what was going on around the base.

She tossed the file onto the table in front of her. "Sir, what can I do for you?" she asked him, the words came out harsh and cold. Mitchell looked slightly taken back by her tone.

"Well I thought I'd come fill you in on what's going on" Mitchell said to her with a smile, she didn't return it. "I also brought you a book" he added, he dropped the book on her table.

Hannah looked at the book, it was leather bound with brown leather, and it had a symbol seared into the front of it. The symbol looked like pitch fork of sorts with curved prongs but the middle prong was replaced with an oval dot. Hannah opened it and found the text written in ancient she flipped through the first few pages just skimming a few words.

"It's been pretty hectic out there. We got wind of the Ori, have you hear of them? since their good book is written in Ancient" he asked her, Hannah snapped the book shut and looked at him. Her lips thinned at his casual tone but she knew better.

"Should I know them?" she asked him sharply, this was not a social visit just a guise so he could probe her for more information.

" Whoa what's with the is the hostility?" he asked her.

"It comes from being referred to periodically like an encyclopaedia than a person. I don't know anything about these Ori and I'm exhausted so could we pick this up another time Sir?" Hannah asked him coolly. She looked to the ceiling finished with Mitchell for this time.

"Lieutenant look at me" Mitchell ordered her sternly.

"Lieutenant O'Neill! It's your lucky day..oh am I interrupting something?" Dr Flynn asked, he knew he was as he had been in Dr Lam's office catching up with her. They were old medical school friends and since she was a workaholic he figured he kill two birds with one stone by dropping in and checking on Hannah as well. He had finished a late lunch with Dr Lam only to drop in the infirmary to overhear the conversation and Hannah's chilly disposition toward Mitchell.

He took advantage of the situation to make up some lost ground with Hannah. He was used to women getting trapped into his good looks and being lost with a smile and wink. But Hannah was not buying into his game. Not yet. He knew it was only a matter of time and she'd be like putty in his hands he just had to find the right buttons to push. He just had to change his tactics and get into her good graces. He needed her to make him her confidant it was why the IOA gave him the position. Whatever designs the IOA had on her he didn't care as the added bonus check he would be getting for a good job was ample enough to soothe any conscience he had remaining in his character.

"My lucky day?" Hannah asked Dr Flynn welcoming a change from Mitchell even if it was Dr Flynn he was the lesser of two evils.

"Yeah we are going for a walk" Dr Flynn told her, he looked to Mitchell "If you don't mind Colonel" he said looking innocently at a disgruntled Mitchell.

"Right" Mitchell said, he got up and left the infirmary reluctantly. Dr Flynn turned to Hannah and gave her his best smile that softened the hardest of women. She wasn't melting for it. He wondered how burnt out the girl could be, even Dr Lam warmed to that smile.

"You ready for a walk?" Flynn asked her.

"I thought I had to wait a whole week" she said scathingly, Flynn was not put off her dark mood.

"What's a day or two? Come on I'm bored. So let's do this" he told her. He moved to the sling and lowered her leg onto the bed and then removed her IV drip and vitals monitor. Hannah pulled herself up and with his help she slid off the bed before he gave her the crutches. "You know how to use these?" he asked, she pushed the sleeves of her large USMC hoodie jumper up to her elbows before taking the crutches.

"I have a few ideas" she told him tartly. He chuckled as he stayed close to her as she moved unsteadily on the crutches. They started slowly Hannah hadn't realised how weak she had become lying in bed for so long. Her body trembled from the exertion.

"We'll start with one lap and see how you go." he said as he walked slowly beside her as they made their way down the hallway. "Actually let's go this way" Flynn said to her, they turned and moved in the other direction.

They walked in silence for most of the way until Flynn spoke again. "I'm sorry about the other day" he started "I'm not normally such –"

"An ass?" Hannah supplied

"Yes, I'm sure that is probably the kindest insult you thought of" he said with a smile they slowed near the elevator. Flynn pressed the up button Hannah looked at him curiously as the elevator doors opened, he held it open for her. "After you" he said.

"I thought we were doing one lap of the floor" Hannah said.

"I changed my mind" he told her.

An hour later, Hannah sat on a picnic blanket in a park. She soaked up the beautiful sunlight as it shone down on her skin. It was a beautiful autumn day in Colorado, there was just the slightest breeze coming through, Hannah didn't feel the chill. It was so good to be outside, she had no idea what game Flynn was playing but she didn't care.

He had driven them to the park and made sure she was comfortable before he disappeared to get food. When he reappeared he parked himself next to her on the blanket. He put a cardboard box between them which had drinks and food.

"Burger Milady. I hope you like everything on it and I got fries and a Vanilla Milkshake just so I can pretend I'm looking out for your health" he told her as he handed her a paper bag with the burger in it and a large cup with a straw. She salivated at just the smell of grease and chips.

"It'd be better if it was beer" Hannah commented taking a sip of the Milkshake. She turned to her burger and took a bite. Flynn laughed.

"Not happening I'm already in trouble for taking you off base without permission" he told her. Hannah smiled as she ate her burger she looked away taking in the scene.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked between bites.

"You need vitamin D it's beneficial for strong bones and overall health. I also figured you could use a change of scenery and I have alterative motives. I want to get to know you"

"I figured you read my files"

"Only your medical file I'm not privy to your personnel file and Dr Lam said you were a semi pleasant patient even happy until these last couple of weeks what gives?" He asked as he watched her swallow, she looked reluctant to answer. "Look we are going to be working closely together for the next few months. I want to help you but if you don't tell me what's going on I can't help you. Anything you say to me stays between you and me." he promised her. Hannah swallowed the piece of burger she was chewing and looked at him. Though his offer was sincere she still felt reluctant.

"As you said I'm just sour from being kept indoors" Hannah said, he gave her a look that said he wasn't convinced.

"You'll find out soon enough I'm very stubborn and I won't be fooled by lame excuses" he told her. Hannah raised an eyebrow at him, _so he has a backbone after all… _she thought.

"Fine, I've been having trouble sleeping and frankly I'm bored and lonely. I'm use to having people support me and be there for me in the past. I was injured a few times in the last year and every time I was in the Infirmary even if it was only for a couple of nights I was never alone as I feel now. Sheppard would sit by my bed nearly every day to distract me and entertain me with stories for an hour at least. Bates would sneak me paperwork and tell me what was going on around the base. One time I was stuck in the infirmary for a week and people would drop by to play cards until Dr Beckett shooed them away." Hannah said with a distant smile recalling those times. She looked away to the scenery and her smile dissolved into a frown. "They all left, and I am stuck here with no distractions but old reports which I've finished reading. Being asked impertinent questions that make me feel like I'm just a talking book. And now to make matters worse I have all this time with nothing to do but think about things I'd rather soon forget" Hannah said, she placed her half eaten burger back into the box she had lost her appetite. She gave a sardonic smile to Flynn as she wiped her hands with a napkin.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Flynn and Hannah returned to the SGC Flynn held the door to the elevator open. Hannah smiled and thanked him as she hobbled in. It had been an excellent afternoon. After her morose moment Flynn had taken her for ice cream and spent all of the afternoon in the sun before going for dinner at her favourite Japanese restaurant. He had thoroughly spoiled and she knew it was so she would be in a better mood and it worked. Her spirits had definitely lifted with the good food and Flynn's company wasn't as bad as she first thought. They found common ground talking about where they had travelled in the world and their favourite places etc. it turned into a competition of who had been to the most places.

He pressed the button for level 21. The doors closed "Vyborg, Russia…Beautiful City, just a three hour train ride from St. Petersburg... Has a statue of a Moose, Swedish castle, etc." Hannah said.

"Been there" He said smugly leaning against the wall of the elevator. "Riga, Latvia"

"Yep you go to Hospitalis?" she asked him

"No I couldn't get in… you go to Alcatraz in Shibuya speaking of weird restaurants"

"Yeah that was fun!" Hannah said with a wide smile. Flynn was about to say something when the doors opened. Hannah stood up a little straighter. "General sir, Dr Jackson" she said, as Daniel and O'Neill were standing at the door looking equally surprised.

Daniel and O'Neill looked at each other before looking back into the elevator. Daniel noted Hannah was on crutches wearing USMC hoodie jumper and shorts. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked brighter than she had in weeks. She had been smiling at the guy in the elevator. He wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black suit pants he had a five o'clock shadow and unruly hair he was most definitely not military that didn't bother him it was his lack of professionalism and by his stance and the way he looked at Hannah with obvious interest. Hannah seemed to be oblivious as she looked at O'Neill and Daniel with a welcoming smile.

"I thought you were resting in the infirmary" O'Neill said eyeing her and Flynn suspiciously. Hannah moved back as did Flynn to make space as O'Neill and Daniel stepped onto the Elevator.

"Sorry General my fault, Dr Noah Flynn" Flynn said holding his hand out. O'Neill shook Flynn's hand.

"General Jack O'Neill, This is Dr Daniel Jackson" O'Neill said introducing Daniel to Flynn.

"PhD. right?" Flynn asked Daniel as they shook hands. Daniel smiled and pressed the button for the level 22 the doors closed and he turned to Hannah and Flynn. He had heard about the new doctor from Mitchell who wasn't too impressed with Hannah's mood.

"Yeah, so where have you two been?" Daniel asked he folded his arms and looked between Hannah and Flynn, they both looked like they had seen the sun today as Hannah had acquired a light tan.

"Read my mind" O'Neill said, he mimicked Daniel in folding his arms across his chest. He knew he couldn't order Flynn around the man was a civilian and employed by the IOA.

Flynn wore an amused smile "I took Han- Lt O'Neill out for exercise, you know fresh air and some non hospital food" he told them. Daniel and O'Neill exchanged looks.

"Really where'd you go?" O'Neill said raising an eyebrow to Hannah and Flynn like they were delinquent teenagers.

"Outside Sir" Hannah answered playfully suppressing a smile.

"Oh you want to play that way do you?" O'Neill asked

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Hannah said with a shrug, she pulled an innocent expression "So what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I came for an update on the new situation and to visit you" O'Neill told her lifting his chin still eyeing her. He had to admit he didn't like Dr Flynn's smug disposition or his near first name usage with his daughter. It made him believe he should have dropped what he'd been doing for the last few days and kept guard over her since Mitchell, Daniel and Teal'c had become preoccupied discovering a new enemy for them all to deal with. He'd have to pull strings and get Sam back to the SGC. Hannah had barely returned alive and they let her out of their collective sights and she managed to escape the SGC with her own Doctor.

The doors opened for level 21 the Medical floor. "Well I'll see you after dinner?" Hannah asked O'Neill.

"You will" O'Neill said with a smile he held the door open for her. Hannah moved out first and turned and waited for Flynn to step off.

"Ok see you then Dad. Oh Daniel it's good to see you up and about" Hannah said to Daniel and with a small wave the elevator doors closed.

"We don't like him do we?" Daniel asked O'Neill for clarification. O'Neill thought on it for a moment.

"No, we don't" O'Neill agreed

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah looked at the two tiny tablets in the small cup Flynn had handed her "Take these after your last visit they'll knock you out for a good 12 hours… you will sleep like the dead" he told her.

"The magical wonders of modern medicine" Hannah said dryly, he chuckled.

"Gotta love it, now I should go check if I still have a job" Flynn said with an aloof shrug.

"Yeah, well if I don't see you thanks for breaking me out and the free meals" Hannah told him with a thumbs up.

"No problem" he said, and with a nod and wave he sauntered out of the infirmary, Vala passed him on the way in. Hannah tried not to laugh as Vala mouthed 'Hello!' and waved her face making it known she thought Flynn was attractive, she pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Am I happy to see you" Vala said she looked over her shoulder "Who was that attractive man?" she asked turning her full attention to Hannah.

"Dr Noah Flynn"

"Your doctor?"

"At the moment… Yes. Dr Lam had her hands full with you and Daniel. How are you?" Hannah asked her. Vala waved a dismissive hand.

"I'm perfectly fine but if I had him as a Doctor I might be persuaded otherwise" Vala joked, Hannah chuckled at Vala.

"So tell me what the hell happened with you two?" Hannah asked her tone desperate as she wanted to be in the loop of what was going on. Vala sat forward and smiled in her chair.

"Well" Vala started, she used exuberant hand gestures and spoke comically as she told Hannah how she and Daniel inhabited the bodies of Harrid and Sallis two people in a completely different galaxy dominated by beings called Ori. Hannah listened to Vala not interrupting the woman as she told her story in great length and detail with her own insights and commentary on Daniel and the uptight nature of the townspeople. "Lucky the connection was severed before we burned to death. The first time was not as much fun as one would believe" Vala said with thoughtful face.

"No I can't imagine so" Hannah mused. Vala and Hannah continued to talking about the Ori and Vala updated Hannah on everything she knew going on around the base. Hannah appreciated the knowledge.

"…and so I have released Daniel from our bond and your General Landry has given me 24 hours to 'remove' myself from the base" Vala said sitting back in her chair.

"I was hoping you'd stick around" Hannah said wistfully. Vala eyed her wondering if she was joking but then decided to take her at face value.

"Well I'm sure our paths will cross again. So tell me where have you been? Everyone around here was in quite a snit about you disappearing" Vala told her.

"Dr Flynn took me out for fresh air and a change of scenery" Hannah told her. Vala leaned in forward with a conspirator's smile.

"That's all?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well he bought me a couple of meals and he wasn't bad company" Hannah said she could read every thought running through Vala's head. "And before you ask no he was a perfect gentleman and my virtue is still intact" She told her. Hannah could tell if Vala met Laura the two would get on like a house on fire.

"Well I guess you have time to correct that" Vala said thoughtfully. The two laughed.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Three weeks passed quickly in Hannah's world. Vala didn't end up leaving as planned as the kor mak bracelets had an unforseen side effect. She and Daniel were still linked and thus were stuck with each other until the link faded. It didn't please Daniel, he made it quite vocal his displeasure since it meant he was stuck on Earth and would remain so until the link was permanently gone since the IOA refused to allow Vala to join him there.

Mitchell was probably the happiest as he had SG1 back together well most of the team. Teal'c had returned to rejoin SG1 in the fight against the Ori and Daniel decided if he was stuck on Earth he may as well give in and be back on the team and there was talk that Sam was rejoining the team in a few weeks after she wrapped up her current project. Vala was the unwanted member of the team and was a tag along to all the missions.

Hannah spent most of her days with Flynn. He had her up and on crutches becoming more mobile everyday keeping her company. He kept her medication regiment going, Hannah couldn't remember sleeping so soundly in such a long time and sleeping without a dream or nightmare to plague her. She knew it was the sleeping tablets and she would have to give them up Flynn had joked he'd rather she sleep though all the boring bits of the recovery and save the aches, pains and restless sleep for later when she was fully recovered and no longer his problem.

She had to admit he was good company even if he rubbed her up the wrong way. He was a good buffer from Mitchell and Daniel. Daniel visited her frequently but they usually discussed the Ori and the book of Origin as they were both studying it. She hadn't apologised for her accusations of him trying to replace her and he seemed to eye her with disapproval but wouldn't say what he was disapproving. Hannah didn't ask for she didn't want to argue. Teal'c came by every couple of days if he wasn't off world and they went for walks around the floor and he helped her in rehab exercises.

Vala came by daily with a hand held TV she 'borrowed' from someone. The two had struck up a friendship as they both felt like outsiders in the SGC. They watched soaps together and gossiped in general. It was purely relaxation and fun as they usually spent most of their time in stitches laughing at the soap operas and talking about sex and men among other subjects but they were the dominate subjects.

"Oh no! don't go to him… You stupid woman!" Vala shouted at the tv on Hannah's table. It was an episode of Bold and Beautiful, Brooke a woman on the show was returning back to old flame Ridge again. "Seriously are all women that stupid? How many times can she forgive the man?" Vala exclaimed from the stool she was perched on beside Hannah's bed.

"It seems as many times as she wants" Hannah said laughing at Vala's agitation.

"Honestly, why are we watching this?" Vala asked her.

"Because there's nothing better to watch at this time in the afternoon and you now owe me a chocolate pudding cup" Hannah answered she tapped Vala on the arm. "Here we go soft focus sappy moment!" Hannah said teasing Vala.

Vala groaned and put her head on the bed. "No, I've been tortured before but this" she pointed at the screen "This is just perverse" Vala said.

Hannah laughed as Vala handed over a chocolate pudding to her. Hannah smiled as she opened it up and picked up her spoon from her lunch tray. She had a spoonful and then held it out to Vala so they could share. Vala looked happier after a spoonful of pudding.

"Ladies, who won today?" Flynn asked as he came over to the bed. Vala pointed to Hannah who wore a victory smile as she ate her pudding. "Again…Congratulations I think?" he said not sure if it was the correct response he opened his mouth to say something more but was interrupted.

"Hannah!" Laura exclaimed as she ran into the room, she stopped short of Flynn "Well Hello" she said flirtatiously to Flynn for a moment. She looked him over then dismissed him turning her attention to Hannah. She climbed onto the bed and hugged her "I'm back just like I promised!"

"I can see that" Hannah groaned as Laura squeezed her before releasing her. Hannah moved over making space for Laura. Laura made herself comfortable beside Hannah on the bed.

"So, what's going on?" Laura asked she picked up the fruit cup off Hannah's tray and opened it taking a fork proceeded to help herself.

"Just finished watching Bold and Beautiful"

"Ridge still with Brooke?" Laura asked as she at a piece of pineapple, Vala groaned at the question while Hannah chuckled.

"Yeah they got back together" Hannah said, she gestured to Vala "Lieutenant Laura Cadman meet Vala Mal Doran" Hannah said introducing them.

"Hey, you want some?" Laura said with a smile to Vala as she offered her some of the fruit cup.

"Sure" Vala said with a smile "So you're the Laura I hear so much about" she said as she ate a cherry. Laura looked to Hannah.

"Told her about boot camp and how you flipped when they plucked me out among other stories" Hannah explained, Laura nodded remembering the day.

"Fair call, who's the guy hanging at the end of the bed?" Laura asked pointing her fork at Flynn.

"Dr Noah Flynn" Flynn told her.

"Really? Where's your white coat and stethoscope?" Laura asked him eyeing him suspiciously.

"Clashed with outfit" Flynn told her gesturing to his attire.

"Right white is a very tricky colour to work with" Hannah said sarcastically.

"You have no idea" Flynn said sharing a smile with Hannah.

"So now that I'm home. Can I take Hannah home with me Doc?" Laura asked Dr Flynn, he picked up her chart and pretended to read it for a moment. "I promise to feed her everyday and brush her hair and play with her all the time" Laura added she stroked Hannah's hair like she was a pony. Vala smothered a laugh at the two as Hannah swatted Laura's hand away as she ate another spoonful of chocolate pudding. Flynn tried to wear a serious expression but gave up chuckling at the two.

"Sure why not?" He said to them, Laura and Hannah smiled evil smiles at each other. "But only after I do an inspection of the place" he told them.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Laura opened the door to the apartment; the building was at least three years old and had an elevator saving time and aggravation since the apartment was on the third floor. Flynn was standing behind them.

Hannah followed Laura into the apartment it was a large spacious loft with a balcony passed the lounge and dining areas. The kitchen and dining to the left with lounge room to the right. It was all open space with no walls the kitchen was separated by a breakfast bench. All the appliances in the kitchen were relatively new. The left wall had three doors which obviously led to the bedrooms and bathroom.

The walls were white and mahogany floorboards gave a rustic feel with the wooden long table with two benches used as a dining table. The lounge room comprised of a four seater steel blue leather sofa and two arm chairs covered in pillows and throw blankets which surrounded a large coffee table in front of a wall. On the wall a large flat screen TV was propped up and surrounded by book shelves filled with books and DVD's. Flynn let out a low whistle.

"Nice digs" He commented.

"Yeah" Hannah agreed Laura smiled as she dropped her house keys into a bowl on the breakfast bench.

"Thanks" Laura said, she and Hannah watched as Flynn looked around the place.

"It'll do" he commented

"I'm so glad you approve" Hannah said to him dryly with a smile, he chuckled at her tone.

"Well then I will leave you both to catch up" he said to them he handed over a paper bag. "You have my mobile number" he pointed to the number scribbled on the side of the bag "and there's enough meds in here to keep you happy for awhile. Remember don't mix any alcohol with the drugs and get plenty of rest. I'll see you in a couple of days for a check up and rehab. Have fun Ladies" He said and with that he left them closing the door behind him.

"He is a very odd doctor" Laura commented as she moved to the fridge "Beer?" she offered.


	18. Chapter 18

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah awoke the next morning on the four seater lounge with Laura. She looked to clock on the wall. It read 10am, she smiled as sunlight filtered into the room from the balcony. Hannah heard soft sounds of birds and outside activity and the soft snoring of Laura seated beside her. The two had spent most of the night talking and Hannah had taken her medication she just forgot to move from the lounge since she was taken to talking with Laura. She didn't know what Laura's excuse was.

She moved as carefully as she could with her leg in a cast and picked up her crutches. As soon as she put her crutches upright Laura snapped awake.

"Hey" Laura said drowsily. She stretched and yawned and looked around at the time. "Hmm it's too early" Laura commented. Hannah laughed.

"It's 10am" Hannah told her as she stood up, Laura stretched out on the couch and moaned in displeasure as she snuggled into the couch.

"If it's before midday it's too early period" Laura muffled.

"Shall I get the coffee going before I go to the bathroom?" Hannah asked Laura as she moved slowly, Laura snapped up from the couch still half asleep.

"No I'll do the coffee" Laura mumbled she took the blanket off the couch and wrapped it around herself as she moved into the kitchen.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Daniel walked into the infirmary to visit Hannah when he found her bed empty. He looked around and spotted Dr Lam who was pulling X-rays off a light board.

"Dr Lam" he said in greeting. The young Doctor looked up and smiled.

"Dr Jackson what can I do for you?" She asked him.

"I was wondering where Hannah was" Daniel said, he thought he would catch her after breakfast since it was 11am.

"Oh Dr Flynn released her yesterday into Lt Cadman's care for the weekend. Didn't you know?" Dr Lam asked him. He shook his head.

"No, no one told me. Thanks anyway" he said, he was annoyed that he wasn't told. Dr Flynn had been playing chaperone and buffer to all of Hannah's visitors. He was fast becoming a thorn in Daniel's side as he wanted to spend more than an hour talking to Hannah and for it to be alone.

Flynn was friendly and he seemed to be very honest and open. He wasn't exactly the most professional doctor Daniel had encountered the man never had a clean face or neat hair. There was something about the young man's presence that rubbed him the wrong way. He couldn't place what it was, just a gut feeling as O'Neill would call it. It made him wary of the man as if he were up to something.

Daniel left the Infirmary and went back to his office he only made it to the elevator when he ran into Mitchell.

"Daniel, come from visiting Lt O'Neill?" Mitchell asked as he punched the 'up' button.

"If Hannah was there, she was released for the weekend into Lt Cadman's care" Daniel said as the doors opened they stepped in, Daniel pressed the button for his level.

"Lt Cadman was recalled with the rest of the Daedalus crew this morning at 10:30" Mitchell told him.

"Why?" Daniel asked, if the Daedalus crew was recalled who was looking after Hannah.

"Don't know they probably had to head back to Atlantis for some reason" Mitchell said. Daniel began to worry about Hannah being left alone. She was still injured and on crutches he started thinking of every possible worst case scenario. What if she slipped and hit her head and fell unconscious with no one to help her. She was defenceless against attackers. How was she supposed to look after herself in general like making food etc.

"I'll have to check in on Hannah and make sure she's ok" Daniel said more to himself than Mitchell.

"You want me to come with?" Mitchell asked.

"No it's fine, I got this" Daniel said, he waited for the elevator doors to open for his floor.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah laid on the lounge and watched TV flicking through many of the channels. There was nothing on and without Vala's commentary on Bold and Beautiful it wasn't as amusing. Laura had been called into work for a meeting she said she'd probably be back sometime after lunch. She left her to her own devices.

Hannah relished in the silence of having the apartment to herself being in a room completely alone. It made for a nice change of pace. The silence was broken by her mobile phone. Laura had unpacked it with her other things and charged it for her since there was no land line in the apartment. She picked it up and read 'Daniel' on the caller id.

She was barely gone 12 hours and he was already calling her. She hesitated in answering the phone. What did he want her automatic thought was it was work-related. In that thought she let it ring out. She was not going to think about anything but herself today and move around on her own accord. She turned her phone onto vibrate and pocketed it before she picked up her crutches, she was going to have a proper shower today.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Daniel dialled her number again and it rang out for the third time, he knew she was on medication perhaps she had fallen asleep he'd try in an hour. But while he waited he would find out what Cadman's address was.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah awkwardly stepped out of the shower with leg in its cast. Hannah double bagged her leg and sealed the top with duct tape that was going to hurt when she pulled it off. But she had been able to take a long hot shower and wash her hair. She felt more relaxed than before. She dried herself off and changed into a pair of forest green short shorts and a white tank top. She towel dried her hair before picking up her crutches and moving into her room.

She barely made it to her bed when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't think instead reacted.

She grabbed the hand touching her shoulder and turned her head seeing a man standing behind her she didn't hesitate as she karate chopped his flank, she then turned to face him. She held onto his hand and wreathed her free arm and hand across his shoulder and pushed his head under his own arm. He moved as though she were twirling him on a dance floor but instead of letting his hand go she held it locking and wrenching his shoulder at an angle. He cried in pain, Hannah didn't stop her assault but she had momentarily forgot her own precarious position and as she went to kick his leg out, she slipped on her casted leg that was wrapped in plastic which offered no grip on the floor. She ended up falling and bringing him down on top of her.

"Bloody hell" he groaned in pain. Hannah gasped as the wind was knocked from her. He cursed again and rolled off her. He held the arm Hannah had wrenched. He looked at her as though she was nuts. She tried to get up but he stepped away.

"Calm down lady I'm the super attendant" he told her, he spoke with an odd accent.

"what?" Hannah said catching her breath

"The guy who fixes stuff around the building the super whatever you yanks call it" he said to her.

"You mean superintendent" Hannah corrected.

"Yeah geez I'm here to fix the leaky tap not for a kick up the arse. You ok?" he asked holding his arm.

"Peachy" Hannah said she had picked up her crutches and used it to get to her feet. "How's the arm?"

"I think you dislocated it" he said sitting down on Hannah's bed. Hannah moved toward him and dropped her crutches to the side. She pushed him to lie back.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she knelt down next to him on the bed and ran a hand over his shoulder. It was indeed dislocated as she could feel the joint out of place he looked scared as she held his arm with her other hand.

"Oh no don't touch me" he pleaded between a groan of pain Hannah wasn't paying attention to his words. She gave him a calming smile.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing trust me…just breathe" she told him in a soothing tone. He continued to plead to her not to do anything.

"Seriously-"He started, he didn't finish as he yelped out in pain as Hannah pulled his shoulder relocating back into the joint. The action was so sudden he lifted off the bed and took Hannah with him rolling onto the floor. Hannah was on her back again but this time he looked at her their noses touching.

"Better?" Hannah asked him. He pulled himself off her again and moved his shoulder cautiously.

"Yeah" he said after a moment, there was still pain in his shoulder but not as bad as before.

"Good, there's tiger balm in the bathroom top shelf you mind getting it?" she asked him. He nodded and got to his feet. He held out his good arm and hand to her. Hannah took it and he effortlessly pulled her off the floor and then helped her sit on the bed. Hannah caught her breath as he disappeared for a moment. He returned with a towel and the small pot of tigers balm.

"Here we go" he said.

"Take off your shirt" she told him.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to apply the tiger balm to your shoulder to relieve the pain. So you can see a real doctor" Hannah told him, she moved herself further on to the bed.

"Oh I thought you were coming onto me" he joked. Hannah smiled.

"Just take off your shirt and sit down" she told him, he stripped off his shirt Hannah tried to ignore how well built he was. Chase had wavy blonde hair, blue eyes and a deep tan. He was about Hannah's height broad shouldered and stocky but it was mostly muscle. He sat down on the bed between her legs. Hannah applied the tiger balm and massaged it onto his shoulder using the towel.

"You going to apologise?" he asked her.

"Nope" Hannah said as she continued to massage him.

"You dislocated my arm"

"You walked into my place without announcing yourself"

"I announced very loudly I was coming in"

"Sure you did"

"Fine don't apologise can I at least get a name?" he asked her, he looked over his shoulder at her. Hannah pursed her lips and thought over the request.

"Hannah O'Neill" she told him, her mobile buzzed on the dresser where she had left it.

"Chase Doyle, Hannah your phone is ringing" he said, he got up and picked it up from the dresser and brought to Hannah showing her the caller id. It flashed 'Daniel' Hannah gave an exasperated sigh.

"Just press ignore" she told him, she gestured for him to come back to his original position s she could finish rubbing his shoulder with tiger balm.

"Ok" he said, he pressed ignore for her and returned to her putting the mobile on the bed.

"Hannah, your phone is ringing again" he told her. Her phone buzzed on the bed.

"Still the same person?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, ex boyfriend?"

"Ha no just an overly concerned work colleague" Hannah said as she rubbed her hands on the towel and closed the lid on the tiger balm. "You're done, how does it feel now?"

He rolled his shoulder and moved it up and down "Yeah that works" he said, he looked over his shoulder at her "Thanks, Do you need me to rub you down?" he asked her.

"Thank you but I'm good" Hannah said with a smile. He nodded looking slightly disappointed.

"Ok I'll fix your sink and then I'll leave you be" he told her, he pulled his shirt back on and buttoned up leaving the top three buttons open.

"Cheers" Hannah said, he went to the bathroom and got to work. Hannah pulled the bags off her leg cast and pulled off the duct tape. She rubbed her leg where it was going red from the tape. The phone buzzed again she was tempted to answer just so he would stop calling. She pressed ignore and noted he had called at least 16 times in the last few hours. She wasn't overly worried because if it was an emergency O'Neill would have called her or they would have sent an airman to her door awhile ago.

She told herself if he called again she'd answer this time. In her defence she would have returned the call if she had credit but she didn't.

She heard Chase start whistling from the bathroom, she picked up the tape and bags and bundled them into a tiny package she picked her crutches off the floor and moved to the bathroom and watched him as he pulled the tap handle cover off the 'cold' tap.

"So how long have you been the super here?" Hannah asked him, he stopped whistling and turned to her.

"ahh bout 4 months now" Chase told her he continued working on the tap. "I think you two ladies need a lesson in how to turn off a tap"

"Excuse me?" Hannah asked him.

"Yeah this is the second washer I've replaced in here, you only need to use a small amount of effort to shut the water off you don't need to strangle it. But then I'm talking to a woman who dislocated my shoulder" he said with a joking smile.

"You had it coming" Hannah told him.

"I'll use a foghorn to announce myself next time" He told her, he replaced the handle cover on the tap and turned it on and then off. "All fixed, come over here" he said beckoning her.

Hannah moved to the sink. "Give me your hand" he told her. She leaned one of crutches to the side and gave him her hand. He took it and placed her hand on the tap with his on top and in a very patronising way he instructed her on how to use the tap.

"See, just a gentle twist" he told her, Hannah tried to keep a straight face as they continued the motion a couple more times.

"I think I got it" Hannah told him. He laughed and let her hand go stepping pack he packed up his gear.

"Good, now I don't know about you but I haven't had lunched yet can I interest you in joining me?"

"Depends on what you're having"

"Thinking of ordering in Chinese"

"I have beer" Hannah said, she had no idea what she was doing, she had just dislocated the man's shoulder and now she was inviting him for beer.

"That works for me" Chase said with an open smile.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Chase and Hannah retired to the lounge room. Chase had taken upon himself to look after Hannah. He had propped Hannah's leg up for her with cushions on the coffee table and then ordered the food before helped himself to beer and retrieved a non alcoholic apple cider for her. She had to admit he certainly knew his way around the apartment.

They started talking getting to know another she soon found out that he and Laura were currently in a long courtship of each other. He was from Australia and currently working and travelling through the States. He had worked the last four years through hotels and cruise ships which explained for his odd accent. He was still holding onto a lazy Australian accent but there were times when he'd pronounce words with an American inflection. He worked as house engineer until he decided to take a break. Apparently he only worked two to three days a week and the rest of the time went hiking when he wasn't trying to pursue Cadman when she was in town.

"So, what happened with your leg?" Chase asked as he sat next to her on the lounge.

"Broke it" Hannah said as she took a sip of her Apple cider.

"How?" he prompted.

"The usual way" Hannah said giving him a cryptic smile.

"A mystery. I do like 'em was it the Daniel guy, he break it by accident and that's why he calls so much to apologise?" he asked guessing, he took a long pull of his beer.

"No" Hannah answered, he narrowed his eyes at her thinking of another way she could have broken her leg.

"Hmm you fell out of a tree while chasing a squirrel?" he asked, Hannah laughed.

"No" Hannah told him. A knock sounded at the door.

"Ah let me get that. It's probably the food" he said he stepped over her leg and went for the door.

Hannah smiled as she took another sip of her cider.

"Oh hello mate" she heard Chase say.

"Uh hi.. Sorry I think I might have the wrong address, does Lieutenant Laura Cadman live here" Hannah nearly choked on her cider at Daniel's voice. _What was he doing here?_ She thought.

"Yeah but she at work at the moment" Chase said

"Is a Lieutenant Hannah O'Neill here?" Daniel asked, Hannah would have gotten up but she had a feeling Daniel was going to come in.

"Well there may be one here but first I have to ask what your business is being here at such a late hour" Chase said, Hannah wondered what Chase was doing, she should have spoken up but she wanted to let it play out.

"So Hannah is home" Daniel said

"Mate I asked you a question it would be rude not to answer" Chase said.

"Chase let him in" Hannah said, she kind of enjoyed the protective tone of Chase's voice.

A second later Daniel came into the lounge room and stood looking down at her. Chase came in behind him.

"You know this Bloke?" Chase asked, sticking a thumb at Daniel he folded his arms looking ready throw Daniel out on his ass.

"Dr Daniel Jackson meet Chase Doyle" Hannah introduced them "Yes I know him" she said to Chase. He smiled and dropped his arms and stuck out a hand to Daniel.

"Nice to meet you, you're the overly concerned co-worker" he said as they shook hands Daniel looked a little annoyed at the title. Chase moved back to his position on the lounge next to Hannah. "Sorry I forgot my manners…You want a coldie?" he asked

"No I'm good…Can I have a minute with Hannah. Alone" Daniel said, Hannah looked to Chase who looked at her, he raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded.

"Right, I'll wait for the grub outside shall I?" he asked, he looked reluctant to leave Hannah. She touched his knee which made him smile.

"Please, Daniel isn't staying long" Hannah said to him.

"Got it" Chase said when Daniel saw the door close behind Chase he turned to Hannah.

"Who was that?" Daniel asked as the door closed behind Chase.

"Chase, he's the super" Hannah said as she took a sip of drink.

"Should you be drinking?" Daniel asked looking over her, her blonde hair was out and slightly wavy just barely touched her shoulders. He hadn't noticed how long her hair had grown.

"I'm told the consumption of liquids is necessary so I don't suffer from dehydration" Hannah said in a smarmy manner.

"Where is Lt Cadman?"

"She was called in for a meeting but she'll be home soon. What's with the 20 questions and no don't make yourself at home" Hannah told him, Daniel had shrugged out of his jacket and put it on one of the arm chairs.

"Someone has to stop you from making a big mistake" He told her taking a seat. Hannah gave him a dark look as he was going against her request.

"Did I miss a memo what mistake am I making? And I'm pretty sure I told you not to make yourself at home" Hannah told him firmly but it didn't stop him from taking a seat.

"Hannah I know you've been depressed about the leg , your reassignment, Sheppard leaving and how we've been busy but that we haven't been able to talk" Daniel said, Hannah laughed.

"Talk that's rich whenever you talk to me it's about work… why do you think I didn't pick up all 16 times you called me today. I don't want to talk shop or anything I just want a break" Hannah told him.

"You ignored my calls?" he asked trying to not sound angry.

"Yeah, because I'm supposed to be resting"

"I was calling because I was concerned about you!"

"Bull! If you cared you then you would have visited me in the infirmary as a friend not as your go to source for information on all things Ancient and Goa'uld"

"I tried, but you were always resting or with people or with Sheppard"

"So, it's not that hard to pull up a seat and join in"

"I wanted to see you alone"

"Well you got your wish. You drove away a perfectly nice guy to the stairwell to see me alone. You have until my food gets here" Hannah told him. Daniel felt irritated at her dismissive tone. He had spent most of the afternoon trying to reach her now instead of being welcomed he had expected he was being given a time limit.

She looked at him pointedly waiting for him to say something. "Daniel, if you have something to say then just say it" she said aggravated at his silence. She paused for a moment "Or you could just tell me what cataclysmic mistake I'm making and then be on your way" she said dryly as she took another swig of apple cider.

Daniel closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. Hannah was definitely her father's daughter. She was channelling O'Neill's manner perfectly that said she didn't care for Daniel to pry into her well being. But he wasn't going to leave her alone in her state, he was adamant on that as he knew she was mixing alcohol with drugs which made her easy picking for her friend outside.

"I'm not leaving you" he told her, she leaned forward and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I really wish you would" she told him in a low voice.

"Not until Lt Cadman comes back"

"Get off it Daniel I can take care of myself I don't need you"

"Yeah right, you're in no condition to look after yourself" Daniel told her.

"Really? Like you're my knight in shining armour… I'd rather fend for myself. Thank you" Hannah said rolling her eyes at him

"Hannah what is going on? I thought we were ok… that we parted on good terms" he said, Hannah gave a shrug.

"Could be that you were happily going replace me on Atlantis there's a good place to start" Hannah said dryly.

"I told you it wasn't an easy decision"

"I'm sure. Just like how it's not easy for you to talk to me about anything other than shop talk" she told him in a mocking tone.

"I don't care for your tone Hannah"

"Tough you're in my house as an unwanted guest I can speak to you in any way I want."

"Ok, and as to Atlantis I can't see how you couldn't replace me after you recovered"

"Are you seriously that stupid? I don't get to choose my postings they are given to me whether I want them or not. The military own me for the next two years and now that I'm back they already given me my orders and I have to obey them" Hannah told him.

I don't want to argue this point any further its moot. I'm stuck here as much as you are and I know no matter what I say about how I didn't leap over your unconscious body for the job you aren't going to believe me because you've already decided I'm the bad guy"

"How can I not judge you by your recent actions Daniel. I wake up and you act like everything hunky dory but not tell me you're going to replace me. Then you only visit me to ask me about stupid translations and act indifferently to me like you don't even care how I am but as soon as I'm out the door you come hunt me down and treat me like I'm an errant child! I'm trying to see how you are being my friend here"

"I'm stopping you from jumping every guy that walks into your life because you are so heartbroken over Sheppard." Daniel told her. Hannah looked at him strangely before she burst into laughter. She calmed down for a second only to dissolve into another fit of laugher. "What's so funny?" he asked her. She took a deep breath and calmed herself again.

"Heartbroken over Sheppard, He's my CO. I miss him but I'm not heartbroken" She told him with a smile, she looked at his expression "You thought I was sleeping with him didn't you?" she asked him.

"I heard you two talk and he sat by your bed every day he was here…" he tried to explain himself but stopped as Hannah laughed like it was the funniest joke she had heard all week.

"Hannah" he growled out. The roughness of his voice stopped her laughter as she looked up in mild surprise.

"What? you're the fool who believes I'm shacked up with my CO… don't get me wrong he's attractive but he's my boss there are lines I don't cross." Hannah told him.

"I'm not a fool"

"Next you'll be saying that Dr Flynn is after me and Chase is just softening me up with food before he takes advantage of me. Because I'm so helpless"

"In your current state, you aren't helpless but you are easily disadvantaged in a fight. Anyone could walk in here and attack you and how will you defend yourself?" he asked her

"Crutches are excellent weapons would you like a demonstrations?" she asked him.

"You aren't listening to me. You need to be back at the SGC where you are safe" he told her, he left off the 'under supervision' part.

"You mean tucked safely away until you need some answer about something" she scoffed. Daniel felt the urge to grab her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her.

"You mean more to me than a stupid book"

"Whatever"

"No don't dismiss me I'm being serious and you keep making light of everything"

"What am I supposed to say? Yay! I rank higher than a book!"

"Why do you have to make things so hard?"

"It's my talent" Hannah told him, Daniel became frustrated with her, he stood up and began pacing.

"I called you to see if you was ok, I come here since you didn't answer my calls and you make it so hard for me to be here for you. I've seen you at your worst and you're best why is it always a fight? I'm trying to help you!"

"I told you I don't need or want your help! Why are you so insistent on forcing it onto me!"

"Because…" he started "Because" he couldn't get the words out.

"Because what?" Hannah asked

"I.."

"Wow for a guy who can speak over 26 languages you sure have troubles vocalising your position" Hannah told him.

"Don't be a smart arse Hannah… it's because I care and-"

"What a revelation! You care that's always your problem you care too much that you don't know when to butt out of people's business but seriously get to the rest of your point so I can be free of you!"

"You see me as burden?"

"Burden is such a strong word. No it's just that you like people to talk about their feelings and express their grief and get all emotional and weepy. But I don't enjoy wallowing in misery. I hate it when people look at me in pity and so I decided a while back that I wasn't going to do that anymore. It works just great for me-"

"Argh you don't get it!" he shouted at her.

"What am I not getting?" she shouted back.

"that I.." he started he couldn't get the words out and it was now frustrating him further as she had riled him up. "This is just too hard"

"Oh back to this is too hard.. Just spit it out!" Hannah told him, she grew tired of him not getting to the point. "It's gotta be good if you're having this much trouble saying it to me. So come on Daniel I've never known you to hold your peace!"

"This is not what how I wanted to say any of this" he said shaking his head. But Hannah would push him until he lost his temper completely and blurted it out.

"Any of what?" Hannah asked exasperated with him.

"I love you Hannah" he told her sincerely "I always have" he added.

Hannah blinked at him not sure she heard him right. "Sorry what?" she asked.

"I love you!" he said looking at her, he watched as her face as the shock passed and was replaced by fear and then it to stone he couldn't read her at all. He realised the message had been received but the response was not what he had anticipated.

He moved to sit beside her and she stilled like a statue, he didn't dare touch her. "I didn't tell you because at first because you're Jack's daughter and then you and Coburn happened" he said gently explaining himself "I thought maybe one day you'd move on and be ready and then I saw you with Sheppard and heard you two talking and I figured as long as you were happy I would keep my silence but-"

"Stop"

"What?"

"Stop talking I don't want to hear any of it" Hannah said, she looked at the coffee table silently begging he would stop. Talking about him being in love with her it was nonsense.

"No, you'll listen because I know you. Ever since Coburn died you've been running looking for a place to hide. You ran away from us and disappeared for 8 months without a word then you come back but to the perfect hideout. It's why you joined the marines the perfect place to hide behind honour and duty and military protocol so you can pretend to be something you're not. So you can put on that thousand yard stare and not deal with all the pain and misery that has happened in your life. But you have to let go and move on with your life. You could be happy Hannah and you deserve it but you're afraid" Daniel told her, Hannah moved from the lounge and picked up her crutches. She pulled herself up and turned her back to him as she moved to the side of the coffee table.

"Hannah talk to me" he said, when she looked at him her face burned with pain and anger.

"How dare you patronize me? You don't know me Daniel. You think you do but you don't." Hannah told him flat out.

"I" he started again.

"Get out" Hannah told him in a cold voice.

"No I'm staying un-" Daniel didn't get to finish the sentence as Hannah dropped one of her crutches and with her free hand tried to grabbed him but Daniel deflected it which threw Hannah off balance causing her to fall taking Daniel with her. She fell hard hitting her left hand on the corner of the coffee table. Hannah groaned in pain. Daniel pulled himself off her "Hannah! Are you ok?" he exclaimed in concern.

"Get off me!" she cried in anger and pain. Daniel did so she rolled onto her back, he was about to help her up when the door opened and Chase and Laura ran in looking at the scene.

"What the hell is going on?" Laura exclaimed, she saw Daniel standing over Hannah who was lying on the floor tears streaking down her face. Laura pointed at Daniel.

"You get out of my apartment" Laura ordered him.

"It was an accident!" Daniel said defending himself.

"I don't care! Get out before I break your jaw" Laura told him darkly.

"You heard her mate it's best you leave" Chase added folding his arms looking at Daniel darkly. Daniel shook his head what a mess he thought but he knew he wasn't going to win or be able to explain himself.

Daniel walked out of the apartment with Chase behind him. He heard the door close behind him.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as the door closed, Laura and Chase helped Hannah back onto the couch. Once Hannah's leg was propped up on the pillow they looked at Hannah with concern "Hey you ok?" Laura asked Hannah, she stroked a strand of hair behind Hannah's ear.

"I'm fine" Hannah said to her.

"I'll get some ice" Chase told them.

"you'll have to go out and get some…we only have ice cream" She told him, Chase nodded.

"No problem I've got ice in my freezer" He said with that he left the apartment. Hannah looked at her hands and sighed.

"So stupid…at least I don't think it's broken" Hannah said calmly suppressing her roiling emotions.

"Well I'm the one with the medical degree so let me be the judge of that" Flynn said from the doorway. Hannah and Laura looked up to see Flynn; Chase had left the door open on his way out.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him as he dropped his bag by the door and took up a seat opposite her on the coffee table. She didn't have it in her to have another person seeing her in such disgrace. Daniel's words had stung mainly that his opinion of her was so low.

"Long story I was having a shower and thinking about you" Flynn said, they all looked at him like he was a creep it didn't stop him from continuing. "For medical reasons not personal I assure you. When I realised I forgot to give you a leg cast cover for a shower." He said he held out his hands to her and gesture she hand over her wrist. "So I thought I'd drop in I passed Dr Jackson on the way in. He didn't look to happy"

"He got off easy" Laura said darkly.

"It wasn't his fault" Hannah said, she wanted to cry not from the pain but the sense of nothingness she felt in the moment. "I slipped on my leg and fell he barely touched me" Hannah told her. Laura rubbed Hannah's arm in comfort and nodded.

"Ok, you guys want a beer?" she asked, Flynn who was still gently probing her wrist looked up.

"I'll have a cider" he said.

"Done" Laura said, she got up from the lounge and went to the kitchen leaving Hannah and Flynn.

"Can you flex your fingers for me?" he asked, Hannah frowned discomfort from the pain. "Good" he murmured, he slowly flexed the wrist, satisfied he smiled "Some ice and elevation we'll worry about it tomorrow" he told her.

"What you're not going to drag me back to the SGC?" Hannah asked him, he considered it for a moment then waved a dismissive hand while still holding her injured wrist with his other hand.

"No" he said giving her an incredulous look "Why would I do that when I just got rid of you? You're a pain in everyone's ass. The staff needs a break from you more than you need a break from them" he joked in a low voice, his brown eyes twinkled mischievously as Hannah laughed. "I'm not kidding! You're insufferable… honestly they wish you the quickest recovery" he said teasing her further.

"I'm not that bad" Hannah said defending herself, she couldn't help but smile at his teasing.

"You're right when you're unconscious you're an angel" he pointed out.

Hannah smacked him in the arm "Stop it, my ego has been bruised enough for one day." She told him.

"Want me to kiss it better?" he asked with a sly smile.

"No I'll survive" she said.

"Well the offer is there" Flynn said. Hannah appreciated him for making her smile. Chase returned to the room with ice wrapped in a tea towel. "Ah good man" Flynn said taking the ice. He pressed the ice to her wrist before Hannah took over.

Hannah gave the introductions and the two men shook hands before a knock sounded at the door. Chase answered the door and returned with food as Laura sat down with drinks next to Hannah on the lounge.

"There's enough to feed a whole army" Flynn commented looking at all the boxes of Chinese food coming out of the bags.

"No chance, this is more like an afternoon snack I've seen Laura eat" Chase told him. Laura didn't look offended by the comment, she just nodded in agreement.

"I hope you order chicken pineapple fried rice" Laura said to Chase, he opened the boxes up until he found the right one then passed it her. "Ahhh yummm" she said smiling.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"I can't believe he said that" Laura said astonished, it was sometime later in the evening. Flynn and Chase had left after staying for the 'afternoon snack' and then for dinner before leaving the girls to themselves. They retired to Hannah's room and now laid on her queen size bed. Hannah had her left arm covering her eyes, she was exhausted.

"I pushed him into it" Hannah admitted, she didn't remove her arm from her eyes.

"Even if you did… it's not like you teased and flirted with him or lead him on or did you?"

"No!"

"Ok well if I were you I'd not dwell on anything Dr Jackson said to you"

"How much did you hear?"

"Did I mention the walls are really thin in this place?" Laura said.

"So everything" Hannah stated she lifted her arm and looked at Laura who was lying on her side with her head propped up on an elbow looking down at her.

"Yep" Laura admitted.

"Well I'll do my best but some of what he said was true" Hannah commented, she looked sullen for a moment "I was running away when I left the first time. When I disappeared for 8 months" she told Laura.

"And what was bad with that? you came back and met me which you are so better off for. Also Sheppard told me how happy you were on Atlantis and I saw it for myself you were positively glowing under all the dirt and blood on that day I arrived in Atlantis" Laura said with a smile.

"Really? in all my twisty sexually repressed way I suppose?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, but you know I think Dr Flynn could help you out there" Laura said, she poked Hannah in the arm in a teasing fashion.

"No don't start" Hannah groaned she replaced her arm over her eyes again.

"He thinks about you in the shower" Laura stated in a low voice. They both burst into laughter.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A few days later,

"Where are you going?" Daniel asked Vala, she was leaving her quarters dressed in medical scrubs. She gave a smile and stopped.

"Dr Flynn wants me to assist him in the Infirmary. You like my outfit?" She asked with a twirl.

"What for?" Daniel asked, he had spent the last three days buried in work. He hated how he had left Hannah and their conversation. He had played it over in his mind over and over regretting and wishing he could take all of what he said back. He wondered how their next meeting was going to be.

"Well it's all patient doctor privileged and as you aren't exactly a relation of the patient I can't disclose any information" she said with a teasing smile.

"You're not a doctor" Daniel told her unkindly, Vala wasn't put off by his mood.

"Maybe I'm the patient" She retorted with a playful smile it dropped slightly when she noted the dark circles under his eyes and his lack of patience."You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine you should get going" he said, Vala looked at him with concern but nodded leaving him to continue to his quarters.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"So the plan is to remove the pins from your ankle and the plate and screws from your collarbone. Close you up then have Miss Mal Doran use the Goa'uld hand device to heal your bones and the incisions and the bummed wrist" Flynn told Hannah.

"Ok, what about the plates and screws in my leg?" Hannah asked this news was the best she had heard since Daniel's visit to her apartment. She hadn't heard or seen Daniel since that night and she was silently grateful.

She hadn't had much time to digest and think over his words with Laura, Chase and Flynn in the room on the day. She had worn a smile and put it aside but by then she was exhausted and didn't want to give it thought. When she woke up the next day however she woke up angry as it all came back to her. She ended up stewing in that anger for the next two days. She of course vented to Laura felt slightly better but she knew she had to forgive Daniel and herself eventually for how she had reacted even if she felt she wasn't finished. How was she supposed to face him after what he had said and not punch his lights out? Hannah had felt insulted he had painted her into being a weak willed individual who just ran away from what she was afraid of or didn't like or care to feel.

"I want to see how the first round goes before we remove the plates and screws from your leg. I will have her heal as much of the damage as she can. So we can get you up and walking" Flynn said with a smile.

"Yay!" Hannah drawled unenthusiastically

"Hey thought you'd be happy to be up and walking in weeks not months"

"I am happy" Hannah told him, he closed the file and placed on his lap sinking in the chair.

"Ok what bites?" he asked her. He knew she was bottling up a lot of emotion lately. She was good at wearing masks but every now and then she'd slip.

"Nothing" Hannah said taking a breath and blowing it out slowly. Flynn watched her carefully from his seat.

Flynn knew he was taking full advantage of Hannah's current situation. The problem was that even though he was in her good graces she was closed mouthed about everything. They had a friendship of sorts he liked it but it was getting him nowhere. The IOA representative had checked in with him and said it was time to lay in the groundwork. The IOA wanted Hannah for their own designs whatever that was he wasn't privy to nor did he care, he was just supposed to make sure her time at the SGC was not a picnic. It wasn't that hard when Hannah was doing all the work by herself.

"Really? You should work on your poker face" Flynn teased her standing up. He couldn't read exactly what she was thinking as her face was neutral. But her eyes betrayed her apprehension and an assortment of emotions he couldn't place at the moment. Something had happened before he had arrived at Hannah's place. She wasn't talking and neither were Laura and Chase.

"I don't need one, I cheat" Hannah told him, he shook his head and chuckled.

"Of course you do, stay here while I grab a nurse" Flynn told her.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A week and half passed since Daniel had left Hannah lying on her apartment floor in the aftermath of their argument. In that time he had avoided the Infirmary and stuck mainly to his office buried in work until Mitchell dragged him out with the assistance of Vala.

Vala had found a new thrill of helping people and decided to inform them of a planet she 'apparently' was on good terms with. It was on the list of many planets that had been visited by a prior. They decided to check out P8X-412 and its inhabitants Mitchell had said "Anyone who trusts Vala was obviously in a great deal of danger'. Considering her track record the mission had been approved.

What Vala forgot to mention was that the people didn't trust her they saw her as their god or her former Goa'uld Qetesh which lead down a rabbit hole of trouble. They had barely gotten to defending Vala's case to inhabitants before the village was brought down by an illness. It had been a close call for Mitchell who nearly died. Dr Lam was at a loss as to how to help the people. The prior had returned and the inhabitants begged for forgiveness and bowed down to the Ori and the Prior healed them for their faith.

Dr Lam had packed up her gear with the medical team she came with and returned to Earth with SG1 leaving the planet behind. To where they were now in the infirmary all being cleared one by one by Dr Lam. Daniel was last in line and the last member of SG1 as Vala was not officially a member. She stood next to Hannah's bed talking to Dr Flynn.

Hannah was asleep or as far as he could tell from five beds away. Her cast had been removed for multiple surgeries as far as Daniel had heard and that Vala had used the Goa'uld healing device to mend Hannah's bones and tissue damage. She wasn't completely healed but apparently the hope was the procedures would shave at least 6 months off Hannah's recovery.

He watched as Vala and Dr Flynn go their separate ways leaving Hannah's bed. Dr Lam walked up to him and gave him a smile. Daniel drew his attention back from Hannah to Dr Lam.

"Your blood work is clean you're good to go Dr Jackson" she told him.

"Thanks" he said hopping off the bed.

"You're welcome, I'll see you next time" she said and with that she walked into her office. Daniel picked up his jacket and moved to leave when he heard Hannah huff in in her sleep he turned and watched her eyes slowly open.

"Hannah?" he said, he looked around and found the infirmary empty, he walked to her side. She rubbed her face with both of her hands and looked up at Daniel. She didn't look pleased to see him.

"What do you want?" she asked him, she blinked a few times trying to focus her mind as her brain was swimming in the cocktail of sedatives and pain killers. Only to find Daniel looking down at her, the last person she wanted to see right now.

"I was in the neighbourhood, look-" Daniel started awkwardly.

"No, I don't want to hear it" Hannah said interrupting him, "I can't put into words what I feel right now but I can tell you for sure I'm not reciprocating any of your professed emotions and I never will." She said coldly, her tone was cold enough to freeze the room. "I suggest you walk away before I make the effort to get out this bed and kick your ass" Hannah told him darkly.

Daniel had no idea how to respond to that but before he could get out another word he saw Flynn standing in the corner watching them quietly.

"Han-"

"Do I have to repeat myself? Because I think I made myself pretty clear." Hannah said her tone deadly and cold stopping Daniel from speaking again.

He looked at Hannah reading her expression for just a sign that she felt something for him. He could only see the stone cold anger which was he decided it was best to walk away for both of them. She needed space and as much as he didn't want to oblige with Flynn lying in wait he didn't have a choice.

Hannah blew out a sigh of relief when Daniel walked away without saying a word. She couldn't help the anger she felt at him and she was tired of people messing with her. She was a changed person, she was happy for most parts. She didn't appreciate Daniel ignoring her and only being professional then the next blurting he loved her and that gave him the right to question her choices and berate her behaviour as if she were a child with no direction. As if she just ran from one hiding place to another out of fear. He insulted her and what he wanted to be congratulated as her saviour?

Hannah had made her choices in life and she was proud of them even if some didn't pan out as well as some it didn't matter they were her choices. Not some diluted memory of a desire or coercion from another person but her own individual choice. If Daniel didn't understand that then she didn't want his friendship for it made her believe he never understood her.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Flynn had watched Hannah tell Dr Jackson coldly to go away. He couldn't help the smile that crossed his lips. He had suspicions that Dr Jackson was trying to rekindle something with Hannah but obviously Hannah didn't want anything to do with Jackson.

Mitchell had tried to make progress with Hannah but she wasn't making it easy for him. As for General O'Neill his visits were infrequent not enough to suggest a strong relationship between daughter and father. Then her genetic mother Lt Colonel Samantha Carter she frequently emailed and called once a fortnight or so. It made him believe Hannah's support system was varied and remarkably unstable. It seemed there was a definite rift between Hannah and the SGC, she had Laura, Vala and Teal'c it was an undeniably strong support base.

It didn't deter Flynn as he was just there to help mend and mentally stored the information away in his brain to pass onto the IOA. He also knew it would be useful at some point getting further into Hannah's good graces. Dr Jackson walked past him and gave him a glower look, Flynn closed the file he had been reading and moved to his patient.

Hannah watched him walk over to her bedside, he pulled out a pen light and assessed her pupil reactions. "How was your sleep?" he asked her.

"Better than my wakeup call" she said bitterly.

"Everything ok between you and Dr Jackson?" he asked as he returned his pen light to his pocket.

"Why do you care?" she asked him coldly.

"I don't actually just testing your mental alertness" he said with a smile down at her, she was perfection even when she was in a bad mood. He admired the artistry of her nature. Adult clones completely indistinguishable between her and another woman. But yet she was so much more than the average borne human. He hadn't formed a tactic in how to use the information he had yet. His 'I'm good looking and you can't resist me' tricks still weren't working as they normally did with other women.

So he played it cool and professional as if he had his own morals and ethics he had to abide as a doctor gain her trust. Then when she wasn't on his patient list move it to friendship and something more, there was no reason he couldn't have some pleasure while working. As the rules went friends sat and played cards, Lovers laid in the dark sharing secrets.

"How am I?" Hannah asked him.

"Smashing it, for someone who's been asleep for three days" he told her, Hannah pushed herself up on bed so she sitting up. She looked down at her right leg the cast was no longer her knee was in a removable brace. She wriggled her toes of her right foot and smiled.

"No pain" Hannah murmured in joy, she noticed for the first time is a while that she wasn't in any immense pain. Her knee twinged and that was it. She laughed and smiled brilliantly as she moved her right ankle testing it.

"You want to take your leg out for a spin?" Flynn asked her sharing in her smile of joy.

"You sure?" Hannah asked looking up at him.

"Yes, you aren't afraid are you?" he asked in a teasing manner.

"Please" Hannah scoffed with a smile as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Ok, take it easy" he told her, he held out his hands to her. Shot him a dark look like he was insulting her by even offering assistance. Her feet slowly touched the ground she grimaced at the stiffness of her leg and the slight ache.

"Do I really need the brace?" she asked him.

"Humour me" he said dryly with a smile, he still held out his hands for her to take, she held onto the bed for support. She took her first step away from the bed testing her leg. She barely took her second step when her leg gave out Flynn was at her side in a flash catching her and helping her up. "I got you" he told her, she turned her head and found their noses barely touching.

"Good thing you do or I'd be on the floor right now" she returned, her eyes glittered with amusement.

"You're loving this" he said not moving. They were close enough to kiss but he knew she wasn't going to cross that line he was going to have to do it himself.

"Lieutenant, good to see you up and walking"

Hannah turned to face General Landry, with Flynn's help she stood up as straight as she could to regain her composure and saluted the general.

"Thank you sir" she said with a smile.

"Does this mean doctor I will have the lieutenant back on duty soon?" Landry asked Flynn.

"I can't see why Lieutenant O'Neill couldn't resume limited duties for the next few weeks. She'll of course have to pass the physical review board before returning to full active duty" Flynn said.

"Good if that's the case Lieutenant I want you to report to my office next Monday 9 hundred hours" Landry said pondering on it.

"Yes sir" Hannah said, Landry nodded and walked out of the infirmary.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	20. Chapter 20

Hannah stood at the door to Landry's Office, as ordered the following Monday. She wore her service uniform her hair slicked back into a ponytail still too short to be turned into a bun. She held onto the cane Flynn had given her to use. She had spent the last 5 days getting comfortable limping around with the cane but her limp felt more like a waddle which only made her like a broken khaki penguin. She was happy she'd gone with the pants instead of the skirt as she still had to wear a knee brace. She had to get her muscles back in order so she could walk without the cane.

Landry hung up the phone and waved her in. "Come in Lieutenant. Take a seat" he ordered.

"Yes sir" Hannah said, she moved the chair and took a seat.

"Now I've been harassed for the past two months about where you'll be assigned" he told her "At first I was amazed at how a second lieutenant and a marine no less was so popular until I read your personnel file."

Hannah quirked the smallest of smiles and returned her face to normal. Landry opened her file and flicked through the pages to emphasise how thick her file was.

"Sir Permission to speak freely" Hannah requested.

"Go ahead"

"I mean no disrespect to you or your command but I don't want to be reassigned to the SGC-"

"You want to be on Atlantis" Landry said interrupting her.

"Yes Sir" Hannah said.

"I can tell you now it won't be happening for anytime soon. I'll also save you the paperwork your position has been filled on Atlantis. I hope you aren't as thick headed as your previous CO Lt Colonel Sheppard who has been told repeatedly he won't be getting his request for your return approved." Landry said darkly. "So you have a choice"

"I don't see that sir"

"You can either rejoin SG1 or you can rejoin SG1" Landry said with a smile.

"Not much of a choice"

"Well I also have four SG teams comprised completely of Marines whose leaders also requested you but I'm disinclined to assign you to any of those teams. I don't need some Marines vs. everyone else competition on my base" He said rolling his eyes. Hannah noted the way he talked with slight disgust about the Marines.

Hannah bit her tongue for she so sorely wanted to say that in any fight on Landry's base the Marines would come out on top since most of the base was comprised of civilians and a few Air Force Special Forces. But such talk would probably not ingratiate her to the General considering he was Air Force and she had been forewarned that he didn't like Marines often referring to them as Cocky S.O.B.'s .

"Rejoining SG1 it is" Hannah said.

"You make it sound like I'm sending you to prison. Being on SG1 is a prestigious position for someone of your rank, People would kill for it" Landry told her.

"Yes sir, thank you for the honour" Hannah said.

"Are you patronizing me now?" he asked her, he eyed her cautiously assessing her nature.

"No sir" Hannah said, she had resigned herself she wasn't getting out of this one. She had to suck it up and make do with her lot for the time being. He continued to look at her and sat back.

"You should know General O'Neill warned me that you're a pistol and that I'll spend most of time yelling at you to get back in line. But you always come through and are a hard worker. A lot of expectations to live up to" Landry said with a smile. He looked to the window that looked out to the briefing room, Hannah followed his eyes and saw Mitchell, Teal'c, Vala and Daniel all waiting around talking.

"So I've come up with what I want you to do while on limited duty all approved by your Doctor. I'm sure you'll be able to handle it" Landry said he handed her file, she flipped it open and looked over the list.

It was a simple list sit in with meetings of SG1, stay briefed at all times ongoing projects that involved SG1, assist in training junior officers in martial arts, Ancient among other subjects etc. all neatly scheduled around her rehab and medical requirements.

"Yes Sir" Hannah said in agreement.

"You should know General O'Neill warned me that you're a pistol and that I'll spend most of time yelling at you to get back in line. But you always come through and are a hard worker. I hope you live up to your reputation" Landry said with a smile. He looked to the window that looked out to the briefing room, Hannah followed his eyes and saw Mitchell, Teal'c, Vala and Daniel all waiting around talking.

"I'll do my best, Sir" Hannah said closing the file.

"All I ask for now come with me you can sit in on this meeting. Since it involves you and SG1" he told her. Hannah nodded and used the cane to stand up and followed behind General into the briefing room.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Daniel was sitting at the table, reading a report. Across from him sit Mitchell and Teal'c. Vala stood behind Teal'c leaning on the back of his chair.

"No, he really did. He said some very nice things. 'I would consider it a great honor to meet the heroes of the Tau'ri who brought the Goa'uld to their knees' " Daniel said, they were waiting for Landry to come out of a meeting so they could debrief over a Goa'uld Nerus's offer of intel.

"Yeah, that is nice." Mitchell said looking at his copy of the report. Vala stood up from leaning on Teal'c's chair and circled the table.

"No. He's disgusting. You can't honestly open the doors to a pathetic minor Goa'uld posing as one of the big boys. Well at least promise me you're intending on torturing him." Vala said fiercely, she finished rounding the table and stopped behind Daniel's chair. As she did Landry walked from his office with Hannah following behind him at a slower pace.

"We're setting him up in the VIP suite." Landry said obviously he heard Vala's comment. He waved Mitchell to sit down and Hannah moved to an empty seat on Mitchell's side of the table.

"No." Vala said in shock taking a seat.

"Yes." Landry told her, Mitchell stood up and pulled the chair out for Hannah, Daniel watched as Hannah nodded her thanks and sat down. She looked in good health her face completely unreadable. She was wearing what he assumed was the marine's version of a service uniform, her hair slicked back into a ponytail. Obviously this meant she was back to work just in a limited capacity. He wondered how they were going work together considering she said she wanted to 'kick his ass' it wasn't a very conducive to a friendly work environment or repairing their friendship.

"Sir, if you don't mind my asking…" Mitchell drawled as he took his seat.

"Why?" Landry said finishing the sentence for him. Hannah opened the report and perused the main themes so she wasn't completely in the dark. Something about a minor Goa'uld none of them had encountered named 'Nerus' . He claimed to have important information he'd only share with SG1.

"Yeah." Mitchell said.

"Well, according to his communiqué, he's in possession of 'military intelligence of the utmost urgency.' " Daniel said pointing to the translated message in the file.

"Sounded like it was worth a listen." Landry offered not that he needed to explain his decisions to anyone.

"Still, why throw in with us? Why not stay with Ba'al or work with some other Goa'uld?" Mitchell asked.

"Well, look at it in terms of optics. We must look like major players now." Landry offered.

"By defeating Anubis." Teal'c added.

"Most of the system lords were killed by the Replicators. Then, we defeated the Replicators." Daniel commented, Hannah looked anywhere but at him. But she could feel his eyes on her. She looked to Vala who gave her the smallest of smiles with a wave. Hannah returned her smile and kept her attention to the meeting.

"Wow, we look cool." Mitchell said slightly impressed with a smile.

"Don't let it go to your head." Landry warned him. Hannah pushed her copy of the report to Vala showing her the dietary requirements of Nerus. Vala gave a snort of laughter.

"Have you seen his list of dietary requirements?" she asked them, Daniel pulled the report away from Vala with a glare.

"Already taken care of." Landry said.

"Ripened Trakeel eggs?" Daniel asked.

"We got eggs. I don't know if they're ripe or not. SG-3 is with him on a neutral planet doing a security check as we speak. As soon as they give the green light, I want you to—" Landry stopped as the alarms sounded and the gate down in the gate room started spinning.

"Offworld activation" came over the P.A.

"Speak of the devil." Landry said standing up from his seat.

"Lieutenant O'Neill come to join the party?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes Sir, Doctor Flynn has graciously allowed me to take up light duties before I'm back on full active duty." she replied as they walked down the ramp to the elevator.

"Good, see Teal'c I told you O'Neill would want back in" Mitchell said with a smile. Hannah and Teal'c seemed to not share Mitchell's enthusiasm.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

They came into the gate room where the Stargate was still open with an active Wormhole. An SG team stepped out followed by and obese man in his late 50's dressed in a plain brown robe. He looked like he belonged in the roman age and not this time at all.

Hannah and Teal'c sidled up last to the part at the bottom of the ramp with Daniel, Vala, Mitchell and Landry.

Landry stepped forward to the goa'uld and the sergeant who was escorting him.

"He's clean, sir." The Sergeant reported.

"Thank you, Sergeant, we'll take it from here." Landry told him, the wormhole disengaged and the SG team that came through with Nerus stepped to the side. The Goa'uld smiled jovially at them all.

"I am Nerus" Nerus announced holding his arms out wide.

"Major General Hank Landry. I'm in command of Stargate—" Landry said bowing slightly, Nerus waved and dismissive hand at him and stepped past him.

"Yes, I'm sure you're a very important person, and you had very important reasons to subject me to your security precautions." Nerus said cutting Landry off he walked up to Hannah and Teal'c first and stopped.

"But to meet you. To look upon the face of the one…" Nerus drawled in awe.

"The one what?" Mitchell prompted.

"The one who inspired the great uprising, of course. Oh, the time of false gods is at an end in no small part because of this man. And this remarkable woman such a shame about Camulus. That last host of his was truly defective but at least he had taste" Nerus commented his eyes roving Hannah. She kept a neutral face not letting the man get under her skin as he leaned forward and pointed a finger at her. "Ba'al still desires you for all the secrets locked up in that pretty little head of yours and so much more" he told her, Hannah suppressed the urge to snap his finger and remained silent taking a page from Teal'c's book. Nerus moved onto Daniel when he didn't get the desired reaction he wanted.

"Doctor Daniel Jackson. It is rumoured among the Goa'uld that you alone defeated Anubis. Is that true?" Nerus asked Daniel. Hannah watched from the corner of her eye as Nerus gave Daniel a conspiratorial wink.

"Where'd you hear that?" Daniel asked him cautiously.

"Oh, I hear everything." Nerus said, he gave a hearty laugh before he moved down the line and stopped in front of Mitchell. He looked at Mitchell puzzled for a moment.

"Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, leader of SG-1." Mitchell said introducing himself.

"But you…you're not…?" Nerus stuttered he obviously was expecting General O'Neill.

"No." Mitchell said.

"Will he be here?" Nerus asked him he looked hopeful.

"Nope." Mitchell told him, Nerus looked deeply disappointed he turned to Vala.

"And you…you're not even Colonel Carter, are you?" Nerus asked her, Vala gave him a blank look and exchanged glances with Daniel before rolling her eyes. Nerus looked clearly upset.

"This isn't at all the way I imagined it would be." He muttered aloud, Landry stepped forward.

"Nerus, if you'd follow me to our briefing room, we have much to discuss." Landry told the Goa'uld, he gestured for Nerus to walk with him. It seemed to brighten Nerus's mood.

"Yes, yes. But first I must have sustenance. Have you met all my dietary requirements?" Nerus asked Landry.

"As much as humanly possible." Landry assured him that put a smile on Nerus's face.

"Oh good, good, because I'm positively famished." Nerus said walking with Landry out of the Gateroom. Hannah watched as the SG team picked up a large trunk and followed the General and Nerus. Vala folded her arms and gave them a 'I told you so' expression on her face. She moved to Hannah's side and wrapped an arm around Hannah's free arm.

"So I assume we have to suffer through his whole visit?" Vala asked.

"You don't" Mitchell told her. "But we do" he said pointing to Daniel, Hannah, himself and Teal'c.

"Aren't you so glad to be back?" Vala asked Hannah.

"Oh yeah this is fun" Hannah said dryly it was a sentiment shared with the boys who begrudgingly followed in General Landry and Nerus's footsteps.

"Can I ask why is it you are wearing a different uniform to everyone else?" Vala asked Hannah as they walked slowly following the boys.

"I'm in a different branch of the military" Hannah answered politely as she noted Mitchell turned and looked her waiting for the answer.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

They had set Nerus up in VIP quarters the room had been rearranged and decorated with Greco-Roman busts, ivy and other artwork. A large dining table was in the center of the room, filled with silver bowls and platters of fruits and cheeses. Teal'c studied a fresco on the far wall. While Vala stood on one side of the table with her arms crossed. On the other side of the table, Landry, Mitchell, and Daniel stood patiently waiting. As Nerus plucked a few grapes from a bunch on the table and popped them into his mouth.

Hannah stood at the back of the room close to a wall she had wished that General Landry wasn't there for she longed to lean against the wall. Her leg ached from all the exercise but she ignored it best she could and prayed that Nerus would stop eating long enough to give them some worthwhile intel.

"Mmm. Mmm! No seeds! How is that possible?" he asked with his mouth full of grapes, Hannah pulled a face the man's table manners were disgusting including the way he kept eyeing her.

"It's a state secret, but we're willing to negotiate." Daniel told Nerus.

"That's impossible…but delicious. Mmm. Mmm. Mmm. Still…" Nerus drawled he cleared his throat and Hannah hoped he choked on his next tasting of grapes. She was disappointed when he continued to speak in a normal voice "Still, we have important matters to discuss, don't we?" Nerus asked.

"Your voice just changed." Mitchell said pointing at him in surprise, Hannah wondered if Mitchell actually knew anything about the Goa'uld and the SGC or what he was involving himself into as everything seemed to be a new wonder to him.

"Oh, we don't have to talk that way." Nerus informed him with a chuckle. Vala sat on the table and helped herself to some food. While the others exchanged glances about Nerus, who turned to his large trunk opened it and pulled out a small device.

"This…is a device…that I invented. What you're about to see occurred…nearly two days ago." he said as he placed the device on the table he activated it. A three dimensional holographic image of a planet rotated in the air above the device.

"Now the free Jaffa who claim this planet call it 'Kellana.' " Nerus said pointing to the image being projected. Hannah stepped closer to look at image there was a small blue circle on the planet's surface.

"What was that?" Vala asked pointing to the blue circle.

"The formation of an extremely large force field around the planet's Stargate." Teal'c commented.

"Brilliant." Nerus said applauding Teal'c's summation.

"And you're sharing this information with us because…?" Hannah asked looking at Nerus.

"Why are you so surprised? We joined forces to destroy the Replicators." Nerus said plainly. SG1 all exchanged looks.

"I have no recollection of your participation." Teal'c told Nerus.

"Teal'c, you wound me. I was the one who figured out how to activate all of the Stargates in the galaxy at once. Didn't Ba'al mention that to you?" Nerus asked. Teal'c opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Vala.

"That is so like him." Vala said rolling her eyes, Teal'c glared at Vala for encouraging Nerus but she wasn't bothered as she smiled and winked at him before choosing a piece of cheese to herself.

"Isn't it, though" Nerus said disappointed but he soon recovered "That's all right. Your adversaries call themselves the Ori."

"We know all about the Ori." Landry said

"Yes, well, thus far, I detect only a single individual, no doubt a Prior, inside the force field but…it is expanding." Nerus told them, he turned off the device.

"Then it will soon be able to accommodate entire armies." Teal'c surmised.

"Yes, and furthermore, the Stargate itself has not shut down since it opened." Neris said sitting down at the table with a grunt.

"Wait a minute, you said this happened two days ago?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." Nerus said.

"Thirty-eight minutes is the maximum time a Stargate can stay open. That's a law of wormhole physics." Mitchell said Hannah fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Not according to the Ori." Vala said popping a nut into her mouth.

"Which means they have a power source which can indefinitely maintain a wormhole from another galaxy, plus this force field. A ZPM can't even do that." Daniel commented.

"Actually a ZPM can and the laws of wormhole physics aren't set in stone. Time dilation fields, wormhole distortions etc. flout that rule of thumb. Also with enough knowledge and the right tools you can tinker around with DHD subroutines and maintain a wormhole as long as you want before the use of a ZPM comes into question. The 38 minute window is just a failsafe an arbitrary number chosen by some guy who liked it when writing the subroutines for the program" Hannah said, she stopped when all eyes were on her. Hannah couldn't believe how much she sounded like McKay. It made her skin crawl at the thought. "I'm just saying we shouldn't jump to conclusions nor think that this is some big feat they just have more resources and knowledge" Hannah added trying to recover some dignity from digging a hole on her first day back.

"How are we to do battle with an enemy so powerful?" Teal'c asked. Hannah didn't have an answer yet but Nerus took the moment to reply.

"With my help. Every force field has a weakness, and I am confident that I shall find it." Nerus said confidently. "Or maybe I could use your help" he said gesturing to Hannah "You seem to have a firm grip on the knowledge of force fields and wormholes"

"Lt O'Neill has other duties to attend to" Landry said noting the look in Hannah's eyes. She looked ready to thump the Goa'uld into the ground with her cane, he began to wonder if the young woman was really ready to be back in the mix. He made a mental note to talk with Mitchell about keeping an eye on her. Nerus looked disappointed but it soon was alleviated by consuming more food. The man was a glutton.

"Sir, if this intel is correct, it represents a complete change of tactics. We'll have to respond." Mitchell said in a low voice to Landry. Landry nodded.

"I agree, Colonel. But if this Kellana is a Jaffa world, I'm not sure how this is our fight." Landry commented.

"Not your fight? You engineered the downfall of the Goa'uld. This is very much a galaxy of your own making, General. And you must take responsibility." Nerus said standing up in outrage.

"What would you have us do?" Landry asked him.

"Attack them as quickly as possible with as much force as you can bring to bear. This is nothing short of an invasion, General. Like it or not, you're in a state of war." Nerus said.

"Don't you have a flair for the dramatics" Hannah told Nerus dryly.

"Lieutenant" Mitchell said in a warning tone he gesture she walk away. Hannah nodded and left the room. She waited down the hallway until Mitchell and the others left the room. They came toward her and Mitchell motioned for her to fall in step with her.

"Lieutenant you are going to the control room and you are going to dial the planet and see if we get a lock while the rest of us gear up. Then when this is solved you and I are going to have talk understood" Mitchell told her, he smiled to reassure her she wasn't in trouble and slapped her on the back.

"Understood sir" Hannah said as she pressed the button to go down.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

TBC~ will have more up soon still working out some kinks and many apologies for the long wait! :-)


	21. Chapter 21

Hannah sat next to Chief Sergeant Harriman as they tried to dial Kellana again between scheduled arrivals of SG teams. "So what do we know about Lt Colonel Mitchell?" Hannah asked Harriman.

Harriman was the best man to ask what was going on around the base. He looked around and covered the microphone on his headset. "Two years ago he was a part of the earth fleet in the dog fight over Antarctica" he told her. Harriman went on to tell her how Mitchell's glider was shot down and somehow he survived the subzero temperatures and recovered to Active duty in less than two years when the doctors claimed he would never walk again. So his reward was a promotion and assignment where ever he wished.

"He's alright" Harriman commented in a low voice. _High praise coming from_ _him_… Hannah thought she turned as the sounds of footsteps came down the metal and the sounds of a familiar voice. Sam came down the stairs behind Landry into the control.

"Lieutenant" Sam said with a smile, she was dressed in her blue service uniform standing with Landry.

"Ma'am" Hannah said returning the smile.

"Have you made a connection yet?" Sam asked Hannah directly.

"No this is our..." Hannah and Harriman exchanged looks "fourth? No sixth attempt. I doubt it will connect. Lt Colonel Mitchell and the others are gearing up for nothing" Hannah said to Sam.

"Continue dialling anyway, Lt Colonel Carter has a plan B we may have to use" Landry told her. Hannah turned and shut down the gate and turned her attention back to them.

"Plan B Sir?" Hannah asked, Sam gave her the brief highlights and then excused herself to go gear up for the mission.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Chevron Four encoded." Harriman called as the Stargate chevron stopped and locked. The gate continued to dial. Mitchell, Vala, Daniel and Teal'c came into the control. All dressed in Black BDU's and weapons. Vala accessorised with a long beige scarf since she wasn't allowed any weaponry.  
>"I promise you he's lying." Vala said as she played with the ends of her scarf. Hannah smothered a smile as she watched the readouts from the computers.<p>

"About which part?" Daniel asked Vala.

"All of it." Vala stated. Daniel gave an exasperated sigh at Vala's response.

"Chevron Five encoded." Harriman said.

"Yet we have been unable to dial the coordinates to Kellana despite several attempts." Teal'c stated calmly.

"Goa'uld don't do anything for anyone other than themselves." Hannah said turning in her chair to look at Mitchell. They were dialling Kellana again just to prove the wormhole couldn't be established even though the plans had been changed. Landry had ordered one more try even though they had their back up plan in effect.

"Chevron Six encoded." Harriman called.

"Maybe it's in his own interest to stop the Ori." Mitchell suggested. Vala made a derisive noise. The gate spun until it stalled and powered down.

"Chevron Seven still will not lock." Harriman told them.

"All right, we've tried that long enough. Colonel Carter?" Landry said from the back of the room. All eyes settled on him and Sam who was geared up and ready to go. Sam stepped forward.

"We've revised the original plan slightly to expedite matters. The _Prometheus_ is en route and will rendezvous with us at P4C-452. We'll proceed to Kellana from there. Now, considering their unique ability to maintain an active Stargate indefinitely and their force field capabilities, the President has authorized any and all means to complete the mission." Sam informed them, she signalled to Hannah to start dialling the gate.

"Oh, boy. Here I was trying to have a 'nuke free career." Mitchell said in a low voice to Teal'c who stood beside him.

"We've been developing something at Area 51 that General O'Neill believes will be our best chance to stop them right here, right now." Sam said not stopping to respond to Mitchell's comment.

"But you don't agree." Vala said at Sam's reluctance to use a nuclear weapon.

"I agree we have to try. I just don't think it'll be enough." Sam told Vala.

"It's what we've got. Questions?" Landry asked, Vala raised her hand but Daniel grabbed her hand and lowered it quickly.

"No, sir." Mitchell said answering for the room.

"Still no response from the Jaffa Council?" Landry asked Teal'c.

"None as of yet." Teal'c replied.

"Well, we can't wait for Gerak. We proceed as planned. Move out" Landry said, the Stargate activated and wormhole established to the dialled planet. Hannah looked down at her watch, she was late for her medical check up with Flynn.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

It was late afternoon, Hannah sat in the women's locker room. She had finished a gruelling rehab session followed by a long hot shower. It was time to go home SG1 would be off on mission for at least a few days. But she decided to stay just out of convience.

She rubbed her knee not that it hurt but just the oddity of that it wasn't her own bones anymore. She sighed and got up from the bench she was sitting on and changed back into her service uniform. She turned the lock on her locker and picked up her cane and hobbled out. Flynn was already waiting outside and fell into step with her.

"I just got off the phone with the IOA" he told her.

"And that should concern me how?" Hannah asked as they moved to the elevator.

"Since the IOA fund a good portion of the SGC working including myself. I was informed you not only have to pass the physical review board but also a psychiatric evaluation by an independent doctor selected by the IOA. So even if you pass the physical review board you can be kicked back-"

"For being unbalanced? Half baked?" Hannah asked with a wry smile interrupting him.

"Yeah which let's be truthful you are" he teased as he hit the button for down.

"Thanks" Hannah said dryly. "But I'm not surprised by any of this I thought I had to do one for the medical physical review thing" she said waving a hand.

"No but they do require you submit a report on how you were injured. Something you haven't done yet" Flynn said, the doors opened and he stood to the side letting her step on first.

"It's on my 'to do' list" Hannah told him.

"Good we should also talk about your medication" He said Hannah looked at him for a moment before she stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out a pill container. It only had two tablets left in it she shook it in his face and then handed it to him.

"Here, I was going to get a refill but I might as well not better to kick it before it becomes a habit" Hannah said nonchalantly.

"You like to make things hard for yourself don't you?" he asked, Hannah gave him an odd smile.

"It's just sleeping pills Doc, not heroin unless there's something you want to tell me?" she asked.

"What Level?" Flynn asked not giving into Hannah's bait. He pocketed the near empty prescription.

"22, I'm staying on base until SG1 return" Hannah said leaning against the wall of the elevator as it made its descent.

"I can drive you home if you want" he offered.

"No it's fine. I've got some things I need to get done" Hannah told him

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah finished writing up her last report pertaining to Atlantis. She basically recounted from her last report to her very last movements and Ford's actions with her recommendations about future proceedings. It twisted her up inside as she admitted her mistakes in the fight and taking responsible for her own injuries. She omitted the last few words she and Ford exchanged saying her grip merely slipped before Ford had a chance to pull her up. It was a lie but she knew Sheppard would be comforted in some small way that Ford wasn't too far gone.

She clicked the send button on the report, feeling still tightly wound. She turned her attention to her personal emails. She smiled as she read a couple of emails from Bates she missed him dearly. He had all good news for her she laughed out loud at a few of his comments about readjusting back into life after all the antics of Atlantis and how he was definitely enjoying his R&R. She looked at her watch and sighed as it was past midnight, she needed to get some sleep but found herself completely awake. She decided she would reply to the emails and then turn in for the night. If SG1 had any news she would hear of it eventually it's not like she could do anything to help them.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

_Hannah looked up at the sky, glowing red from the impact of wraith weapon blasts on the shield. The room was lit in the glow of the warm colour while white fleck fell from the sky like snow. Slowly drifting and landing carelessly. It seemed peaceful as Hannah turned her head and watched the white flecks touch her skin and glow for a second before disappearing._

_She looked up from her hand and saw the nameless woman glowing in an ethereal light like she was an angel. She smiled down at Hannah, her hand plunging into her chest Hannah felt the fire the image blurred and changed. She found her sitting at a work bench in a SGC lab. She felt a hand on her shoulder then a pair of warm lips grazed her neck. She smiled as she knew those lips._

"_You work too hard" Coburn whispered in her ear, she turned her face around to meet his that was sitting on her shoulder. _

"_Just doing my five day grind" Hannah said to him, reached a hand up and touched the side of his face taking a deep breath taking in the scent of his cologne enjoying the heat of him. _

"_It looks nearly done what is it?" he asked._

_Hannah looked to the table there was a device. It was ancient in design but it unlike anything Hannah had seen before. It was intricate in design large and dome like with legs coming off the sides, the middle of the device dipped and opened where crystals stuck out. It had four arches angling up over the centre. "I don't know" Hannah said looking down at her hand she saw a small red crystal ball._

Hannah woke up, with her heart racing, disappointment bloomed in her. The dream had felt so real she felt a sense of loss roll over her. Hannah swallowed her emotions and locked them away as she wasn't alone in the shared Officer's quarters she didn't need more rumours about her going around the base. She wiped the sweat off her brow and got up from the bed. She made the bed quietly leaving the room so as not to interrupt the other occupants.

An hour later a shower, fresh fatigues and breakfast Hannah went to Daniel's office. She needed to look through her journals see if she could find the device she had been constructing in her dream, she ignored her lingering thoughts about Coburn he was gone and as real as he felt in the dream he was never coming back. But she could find the device so she headed to Daniel's office with the assumption he still had her journals on his book case. She reached the office to find the door open; she crept to the door quietly and looked in to find it empty. She looked around the halls no one was around she ducked into the office.

She mused over the messy state of Daniel's office and wondered if he just upturned all his packed boxes and considered himself unpacked or if he was deliberate in his clutter. She moved to the bookcase and scanned the shelves until she found her journals on the third shelf.

She pulled the 20 volumes from the shelf and piled them in her arms and turned to Daniel's desk contemplating if she should remove herself from his office or stay. She looked to the clock on the wall it was 7am, She wasn't sure exactly when SG1 would return but Harriman said it wouldn't be in the next day or so as the Prometheus was going to drop them off at the first Stargate. The mission apparently was a mixed result, Kellana had been destroyed the details would come out in SG1's debrief when they returned.

Hannah decided on staying there was no harm she'd search for the device she had seen in her dream and replaced the books without Daniel ever knowing she was here. She pulled up a chair and started flicking through the pages.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Hannah" Daniel said stopping at the doorway of his office, Hannah looked up from the journal she was looking at.

"Dr Jackson" she said, she looked guilty as she closed the book she was looking at. "I thought you and SG1 wouldn't be back for hours"

Daniel's expression fell slightly at her formally addressing him as Dr Jackson instead of Daniel. She was clearly putting space between them.

"Yeah, we were dropped off at the first Stargate." He told her, he noted how she didn't apologise for invading his office. "What you looking for?" he asked her.

"Nothing just reminiscing" she said she picked up the books and returned them to the bookcase. "I'll get out of your way" she said as she returned the last journal to its place. She picked her cane up from the table and moved to leave.

"Is this how it's going to be? Us I mean" Daniel asked her, Hannah turned to him and contemplated his question for a moment.

"Yeah, we have to work with one another but I'm not going to hang around and socialise with you over a cup of coffee" She looked at her watch "Well I gotta go I'm late for an appointment" she told him.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah spent the next two months on limited duties. She slipped into a routine of training, reading reports etc. She reluctantly worked with Daniel. Their interactions were strained at the best of times. Hannah took her allotment of work and spent as little time in the same room as him. With Vala gone life was a little dull around the SGC. Hannah silently hoped that Vala was alive out there in the Galaxy and not dead. She was missing Vala's friendship.

As she felt isolated which was ridiculous as she was surrounded by people all the time but nearly every time she was at a meeting or in the mess she felt like she was surrounded by invisible walls. She was welcome but not involved entirely, she tried on her part to become involved but she couldn't seem to settle into any rhythm and the SGC had its own cliques none of whom were ready to let her in just yet.

Hannah became grateful for a place off base for it gave her an escape and it felt close to home as she could get. With Laura currently away on the Daedalus it left Hannah to have the apartment all to herself. Chase dropped by every once in a while to keep her company. She enjoyed his company and that they talked about everything else but not work or anything too seriously.

She needed to laugh more as her dreams became more disturbing as the nights continued. She didn't have anyone to confide in, no one she trusted enough with her thoughts and she didn't trust writing it down and having it found. With the upcoming psychiatric review she couldn't risk anyone knowing anything going on in her head. She knew she was being watched carefully so she kept herself calm and collected most days and though her patience was tried she was able to keep herself in control and saved her pent up emotions for the gym with Teal'c and Mitchell.

Her recovery was going smooth, she still had to use the cane her muscle weakness in her right leg she felt was almost gone. She only used the cane to keep Flynn happy though when she was flagging at the end of the day it helped to have something to lean on. Hannah and Sam spent a lot of hours working together on the latest hyper drive systems Sam had designed smoothing out the issues and trying to boost efficacy. It was also their way of bonding again after such a long time apart.

Mitchell had disappeared on an away mission and returned chuffed at being able to show off his new Sodan fighting techniques. Hannah decided it would do her no harm to amuse him by letting him show off with Teal'c. Mitchell wanted to have common ground and she was on his team it was time she got along with the new leader of SG1. She was trying her best to fit back into the group even though they continued without her on missions.

She would be at the briefings beforehand but then spent the rest of her time trying to piece together what was going on and by the time she figured out what was going on the problem if there was one would be resolved. In the end she gave up and just waited for the mission reports to read.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah sat next to Sam at the briefing table with Mitchell, Carter and Landry were seated at the table. She was late due to the on base Psychologist who was doing her best to get Hannah to open up about her emotions and talk. Hannah held the steadfast opinion if she opened up on anything she'd up in a padded room and a straight jacket before the end of her first hour. Nothing sank a military career faster than opening p about emotions to a head hunter. She wasn't going to give anyone anymore ammunition.

Daniel was standing up presenting his findings from the planet to them. To the side of the room there was a monitor with a live feed of a man with blonde hair and pale complexion. He was in Isolation room one, strapped into a specialized metal chair.

Sam had taken SG5 to check out a black hole some intelligence from the Tok'ra. They assumed the Ori were going to attempt another Beachhead into their galaxy. The mission lucked out on Tok'ra's intelligence about the Ori but instead they found a Lab and Mitchell decided to open up the box and let the science project loose. They had found a clone and instead of possibly treating like a victim they had him in an Isolation strapped to a chair restrained. Hannah couldn't help but feel angered by the treatment of the guy, he was just like her. Not exactly but she now was experiencing what it was like to be on the other side of this discussion she was sure they had about her.

"The log entry said Anubis managed to replicate his pre-ascension DNA using the genetic manipulation device. Then, he combined it with human DNA and was able to rapidly grow our— our friend there." Daniel said pointing to the monitor as he took a seat next to Teal'c.

"The analysis I did suggests that Khalek is significantly more evolved than we are. Much more in line with the human form of the Ancients prior to ascension." Dr Lam said. Hannah smothered a cynical smile as Dr Lam's eyes flickered at her as if the woman wanted to comment further but didn't.

"So he could have all kinds of super funky powers?" Mitchell asked. Hannah remained silent she didn't know this Khalek but it felt like they were making a big leap to convict this man of being evil.

"Well, the subjects Nirrti manipulated demonstrated telekinetic and psychic abilities." Sam said.

"Like the Priors?" Mitchell asked. Hannah sat back and folded her arms.

"The goal of the experiment seems to have been to create an advanced human." Daniel said.

"With a little Anubis blended in." Landry commented.

"You said he used his pre-ascended DNA. Do you think he was doing these experiments before he ascended?" Sam asked Daniel.

"No. See, that timeline doesn't track with the log. Plus it says he had to reproduce his DNA. Which means he was doing all this after he ascended and was sent back by the Ancients. Well, halfway." Daniel explained.

"But this doesn't make any sense. Even a highly evolved human host wouldn't be as advanced as he was. Why bother?" Sam asked.

"Maybe he didn't like being stuck in limbo. Maybe even a small step back to mortality was worth it to him on some level." Mitchell offered

"Perhaps he was attempting to create an even more powerful servant than the Kull warriors." Teal'c added.

"No matter what Anubis' ultimate goal was, Khalek is _extremely_ dangerous." Daniel told them he stressed his words so they took him seriously.

"Options?" Landry said at the head of the table he looked around the table his eyes resting on Hannah, she had remained quiet the whole the debrief . He wondered what she was thinking as she glared at the table not looking at anyone, she was clearly annoyed.

"Put him back in his pod." Mitchell said.

"I doubt we'd be able to get the one from 584 back here." Sam said.

"If we leave him there, others could circumvent the security and find him as we did." Teal'c offered.

"We could post guards." Sam said giving the idea some more merit.

"What about the Antarctica pod?" Mitchell asked.

"Look, I think we need to consider whether we want to preserve him at all!" Daniel told them vehemently it seemed he had already made his decision. Hannah flicked her gaze up at him not believing Daniel would abdicate killing Khalek.

"Hmmm." Landry said sitting back

"Look, the fact is, we don't know how successful Anubis was. Khalek is advanced, yes, but we don't know how far along he actually is. Now, if he is aware of his own state of evolutionary advancement, and I'll bet you anything he is, it is possible the only thing keeping him from ascending right now is that he hasn't figured out how." Daniel said explaining himself.

"What would that take?" Landry asked.

"I don't know. But if he can do it. If—if he knows how or figures out how, at the very least, we're going to have another Anubis on our hands. And at that point, it's going to be too late to stop him." Daniel told them.

"Well he couldn't progress his state of being while he was in stasis." Sam said

"Look, you know I would never suggest this lightly. But he is what he is. And given the danger he poses, I think we have to ask ourselves, what is the point in keeping him alive at all?" Daniel asked them, Hannah sat forward.

"So because he was made in a lab by Anubis we should automatically kill him… sorry destroy since he's a thing not a person" Hannah said cuttingly.

"He's not like us" Daniel argued

"You mean like all of you" Hannah retorted gesturing to everyone at the table beside herself. "Last time I checked I was made in a lab like him-"

"This Khalek has the genetic memories of a very evil Goa'uld" Mitchell said interrupting her.

"Sir, I have the memories of four separate individuals who all made their share of mistakes and bad choices but they don't make me who I am nor does it dictate or influence what choices I make. Shouldn't we give this Khalek a chance?" Hannah asked them

"Have you not been listening?" Daniel asked Hannah in disbelief.

"I have, but unlike you when the time comes if he proves out to be bad experiment I'll pull the trigger myself without hesitation or guilt at least I want to give him the benefit of the doubt" Hannah said with a determined tone.

"Lieutenant" Landry said giving Hannah a look of censure she sat back in her seat. He looked to Daniel "Doctor Jackson .For the moment, we're taking every security precaution we can. I'll contact Washington. Discuss how we're going to proceed. In the meantime, I suggest all of you learn as much as you can, including what Khalek does and doesn't know." Landry told them, he rose from his chair calling an end to the meeting. Hannah, Mitchell and Sam stood up out of military protocol and then returned to their seats when Landry was back in his office.

"So next step?" Mitchell asked.

"Well since Dr Jackson has made up his mind maybe he'd like to talk to Khalek and have his assumptions confirmed so his conscious can be clear" Hannah said her tone laced with malice.

"Lieutenant" Mitchell said in a warning tone.

"Just making a suggestion Sir" Hannah said in a sweet tone but her anger was palpable.

"Well then you can accompany him Lieutenant and then report to me later" Mitchell ordered her. "Dismissed"

Hannah nodded and got up from her chair and left the room. Mitchell exchanged looks with Sam who noticed Hannah's behaviour she was like a coin on caught between her two faces. She managed to remain calm and collected for most days but then there were moments where she lost her cool. Which seemed to be occurring on a regular basis luckily so far she kept it mostly contained bottling it up and saving for the punching bag but this subject had pushed her buttons.

"She's walking a fine line" Mitchell said to Sam with a long sigh. He was fast losing patience with having to deal with her mood swings.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	22. Chapter 22

Hannah sat in the chair next to Daniel in the room that overlooked the isolation room. Khalek was strapped into the highly mechanized chair by the arms and legs, his head down. He had leads running from his chest, and a nearby computer monitor that showed his vital functions. His image also appears on computer monitors next to Daniel on the table that Hannah and Daniel were seated at. The comm system was active. Hannah leaned back in her chair and looked down into the room as Daniel picked up a pen to take notes on the pad he had brought in with him.

"Khalek, can you hear me?" Daniel asked him. Khalek lifted his head and looked scared for a moment before he saw Hannah. She could of sworn he wore a whisper of a smile before turning his attention to Daniel with a look of distress.

"Yes." Khalek answered.

"My name is Doctor Daniel Jackson. And this is Lieutenant O'Neill" Daniel told Khalek.

"Why have you restrained me like this? Why is everyone suddenly acting like they fear me?" Khalek asked. He looked around the room, Hannah studied him not answering or asking questions, he looked so lost she was trying to see if she had just imagined that smile.

"Look, you can drop the act." Daniel told him.

"I don't understand. Have you contacted my home world?" He asked.

"We found you on your home-world. I understand Ancient. Those research notes Anubis left? We know that you were grown in that lab. That you possess Anubis's DNA and his genetic memories." Daniel told him, Khalek's demeanour changed entirely, all signs of the man Hannah had met before evaporated he wore a menacing smile. Hannah locked eyes with him as she watched the change.

She watched his mouth move but it didn't match the words she heard.

"Hannah O'Neill" Khalek's voice drawled softly. "Such a pleasure to finally meet you" he continued, Hannah thought she was going insane the words were not matching the lip movements. She looked to Daniel, his mouth was moving but his voice dulled out she couldn't hear what he was saying. She looked at Khalek, his eyes knowing and directed at her. She tried not to panic as she realised his voice was in her head he was communicating telepathically.

"If you only knew what the others were thinking about you…the comparisons … but they neglected on how closed your mind is due to the technology they put in there to limit you. It seems you are just as much a prisoner as I am." He said. Hannah felt woozy as a head ache started to form. "ahh I have an idea" he oozed with confidence. She closed her eyes and stood up; she had to leave the room. She gripped the chair as she couldn't focus or get her bearings the pain in her head was immense.

"Hannah?" Daniel asked, noticing Hannah stand she didn't respond as she dropped to floor unconscious. "Hannah!" Daniel exclaimed he moved to Hannah blood trailed from her nose but otherwise she was fine as he checked her pulse. He picked up the phone and called for a med team.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah woke up in the infirmary and looked up at Mitchell's face that was hovering over in her view. "What are you looking at?" she grumbled.

"Nothing, how are you?" He asked.

"Fine, what happened?" she asked him

"You fell unconscious while talking to Khalek with Daniel. What do you remember?"

"Ah talking to Khalek and getting a head ache, we can chalk telepathy as one of his 'funky powers' as you like to call them" Hannah told him, she sat up and immediately regretted it as her head throbbed. She groaned holding her head in her hands.

"Hey you ok?" Mitchell asked, Hannah gripped her forehead and cursed under her breath.

"Yeah peachy besides pounding in my head… don't you want to know what he said to me?" Hannah grouched.

"Ok, what did Khalek say to you?"

"He recited love sonnets" Hannah said sarcastically.

"Cute, what did he really say?" Mitchell asked her

"Nothing of importance other than to say 'hey I can fiddle with your brains' where's the Doc? I want to leave" Hannah said she pushed off the bed and swayed she exhaled slowly. Mitchell was standing in front of her blocking her way, she hadn't noticed Flynn until she felt felt a hand close around her arm she looked to the owner and saw him.

"No you're not going anywhere" Flynn told her.

"I'm fine really… just tired" Hannah reassured him, she was failing as she leaned on him heavily she was so tired and unable to concentrate.

"Exactly, don't make me sedate you" Flynn warned her.

"You're supposed to be on my side" Hannah grumbled as Flynn picked her up and laid her back onto the bed.

"I am. Open your eyes and look at me" Flynn instructed her, Hannah laid her arm over her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh no lights my head hurts and you are all talking way too loudly" Hannah said. Flynn and Mitchell exchanged looks.

"Doc, a word" Mitchell said he and Flynn stepped back. "How is she?"

"Scans are all clean but to be honest it's not like we have the diagnostic tools to see if her implants are working but she seems to be fine not including the headache. I'll keep her under supervision for the next 24 hours if something happens I'll let you know" he told Mitchell.

"Thanks Doc" Mitchell said they moved back to the bed.

"You've stopped talking about me in secret whispers?" Hannah asked, she decided the best course of action was to not move her head and try to limit her eyes from being open too long.

"Yeah, look I want you to stay away from Khalek. If he's able to knock you unconscious with telepathy I don't want to you around for round 2" Mitchell told her.

"Yes sir" Hannah told him. Mitchell nodded and moved to leave but stopped when Hannah spoke "Sir?" Mitchell turned and faced Hannah "Dr Jackson was right. Khalek's far too dangerous to be kept. We should kill him before we lose the chance" Hannah said.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

_Hannah walked down the hallway of the SGC they were all identical in architecture. She heard whispers in ancient drift toward her. The words were garbled she couldn't make out what was being said but it sounded like a very impassioned argument about something._

_She walked toward the voices cautious and slow. She barely made two steps when she felt a hand n her shoulder she turned and saw Khalek. He was dressed in green fatigues he smiled menacingly at her before he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her in the wall. He pressed his body tight against her and pushed her up the wall so they were nose to nose, Hannah gripped his wrist and choked for air._

"_Even a prisoner in your own dreams I see" Khalek drawled in a low voice. He looked around the scene before looking her directly in the eyes. "Seems fitting" he commented Hannah pulled on the front of his shirt "Hush don't fight me" he said soothingly Hannah felt her limbs grow heavy and out of her control. Her hands still gripped his shirt but she couldn't move them or release his shirt. "See, we'll get along just perfectly" he continued, he took a deep breath as if he was inhaling her scent and smiled at his victories. He loosened his grip on her neck letting his fingers slide down her throat. Hannah sucked in the air her lungs burned for._

"_What are-" She choked out._

"_You doing?" he finished for her "Should be obvious. You have the answers I need"_

Hannah's eyes snapped open and she found herself in the infirmary, her heart was racing and she was covered in a film of sweat and out of breath. She steadied her breath and looked around and noted the medical staff were busy with an influx of injured soldiers. No one was looking her way. Hannah pushed herself off the bed she felt like she had a hangover, her head was still pounding but not as badly as before.

She looked at her watch noting the time, she cursed under her breath as self mental checks and dream interpretations would have to wait until after her session in the gym she told herself dryly.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

An hour later, Hannah leaned against the wall watching Lt Fisk and Captain Wallace spar. The two were failing miserably in the martial arts training and thus the training master had told her to get them up to scratch. They had the skills they lacked the discipline to actually study and practise. The two were grappling like a wrestling fight to agitate her instead of fighting properly as she knew full well they were capable. She knew it was due to her youth and lower rank that they did this. Normally she felt this wouldn't be an issue but since she had been mentally invaded by Khalek, she couldn't focus and her patience was stretched to its limits.

"L.T." Hannah turned recognising the voice. Bates leaned against the wall beside her dressed in a black suit with a white shirt with a grey tie. He gave her a smile which she returned with one of her own a smile that was million watts brighter.

"Bates! What are you doing here?" she asked in a low voice, she grabbed his arm in pure shock and joy at seeing him.

"I'm on official business" he said straightening his tie in mock seriousness. Hannah couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"Official Business such as?"

"I'm learning the ropes with the IOA, escorting Mr Woolsey to oversee the new situation you guys have in Isolation room one" he said in a low voice, Hannah's smile slipped a touch.

"You're working for the IOA?" she asked him in disbelief. He looked at her for a moment with a serious note in his manner.

"Yeah…Are they supposed to be fighting?" he asked changing the conversation. Hannah turned her attention to Wallace and Fisk who were just wrestling around and not actually fighting as they should be.

"Yeah supposedly…Excuse for a moment. Don't go anywhere I'm not done with you" Hannah said to Bates.

She pushed off the wall and moved to Fisk and Wallace "Break it up" she said walking into the fighting area of the mats. The two men stopped and broke away from each other "Seriously what do they teach you in the Air Force? Cause it looks more like foreplay than a fight" Hannah said walking between the two of them, the Gym was half full with other soldiers a couple of them sniggered.

Lt Fisk and Captain Wallace were covered in sweat and heaving for air. Captain Wallace gave her a casual smile. "What we are just having a bit of fun" he told her.

"Then do it on your own clock instead of wasting my time. Sir, you will be pull from your team and reassigned if you don't meet the standards" Hannah reminded him darkly.

Wallace dropped his smile "First off Second Lieutenant, your tone and posture is disrespectful" he said in a dark tone as he stepped in closer to her they were now in a stare down waiting for who would back off first. "Secondly I know what I'm doing that I don't need your assistance" he told her, he stressed his pronouns so she knew clearly he didn't like her.

"You're the one wasting my time… how am I suppose to learn from a person who can't walk without a cane. It'll be months before you're even in shape" he said looking her over, Hannah felt her anger rise. She didn't break eye contact or move as Wallace had stepped in so close their noses nearly touched. He was trying to intimidate her and it was not working.

"I'm in enough shape, I might not be doing a seven mile run in the next couple of weeks but I don't need to run to teach you the finer points of fighting" Hannah told him.

"Really? Honey all I need is one well placed kick and you'll be on the floor in agony" Wallace told her. Hannah smiled in amusement but didn't break the stare she was not going to let Wallace win.

"I could say the same Sir" she replied.

"Well then perhaps we should leave rank at the door, no repercussions no matter what?" Wallace asked laying down the challenge. "My word as Gentleman and an Officer" he added.

"I wouldn't recommend it Sir" She said.

"I thought Marines didn't back down from a fight" Wallace said a little too loudly, she looked around and noted everyone was watching them. She couldn't walk away from the fight even if she wanted to. He played the 'Marine' card and her pride was called into question.

"Marines don't back down from a fight" Bates said from behind Hannah, he was still leaning against the wall "Trust me Wallace you are out of your league. Take the out before she wipes the floor with you" Bates warned him, he spoke in a cool tone as he straightened his cufflinks before giving Wallace a dark threatening look.

"Yeah right" Wallace said to Bates. He took a step back from Hannah and held his arms out wide "Come on give me your best shot Lieutenant O'Neill" he said gesturing her to come at him.

Hannah looked to Bates, she didn't have to ask him he held his hand out and she threw the cane to him. He caught the cane with ease and leaned it against the wall. He watched with everyone else as Hannah shucked off her jacket and tossed it to the side.

She stood there calm, cool and collected. She never took her eyes off Captain Wallace who was nearly twice her size. Bates wondered if he should stop the fight but decided against it. Wallace apparently had grown a pair since the last time he'd seen the guy. He was also self conceited if he thought he could actually win against Hannah. He was glad he was here to watch Hannah take the Captain down a few notches.

Wallace made the first move with a right hook and much to everyone's amazement Hannah caught Wallace's fist. She moved fast and with precision she used a manoeuvre Bates had seen her use many times. He had no idea of the workings in the manoeuvre but he loved watching her fight. She never used flashy moves, she was efficient and effective. In mere seconds she had Wallace face first into the mat with his arm pulled up behind him with her left knee in his shoulder. She locked Wallace's arm out and bent his hand into a painful position.

"I wouldn't try and throw me, because you'll just end up dislocating your own shoulder. I know from personal experience it's not very pleasant" Hannah advised Wallace. She moved his arm just a touch and Wallace groaned in pain and muffled some words into the mat.

"What's that?" Hannah asked him. She lifted her knee from his shoulder so Wallace had some movement. Her right knee trembled from the exertion from the lingering muscle weakness that still remained.

"Uncle" he muffled into the mat. Hannah let go of his arm and kept her eyes on Wallace as she stood up. She wasn't going to let him use any dirty tricks on her.

"You got lucky" Wallace said as he rolled onto his back.

"It's not luck" Hannah told him, he got to his feet and stood in a fighter's stance with his fists ready.

"Prove it" he told her, Hannah pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. She was really in no mood to prove herself to Wallace of all people.

"I thought I had" Hannah said opening her eyes, she gave an exasperated sigh. "Fine, let's get this over with"

A few smothered laughs were heard around them. Hannah kept her eyes on Wallace, waiting for him to come to her. She should have just knocked the man unconscious the first time but she didn't need the reprimand from Mitchell or Landry.

She waited as Wallace taunted her, he was such a child Hannah didn't have her hands raised and ready, she just looked at him blankly and clearly bored.

"Are we going to fight cause I have better things to do than this kindergarten crap" Hannah said matter of factly. She was about to say something more when she felt a presence right at her shoulder with the briefest whisper in her ear, she snapped her head around distracted for a moment.

Wallace took her momentary distraction and punched her in the face hard. Hannah staggered touching her face she brought attention back to the fight blocking his second fist before it could connect with her stomach. Wallace continued throwing punch after punch, all of which she blocked and parried. He showed no real skill he was fighting as though it was a bar brawl. She caught his last punch and held his wrist pulling him toward her. She elbowed him in him in the face twice. Before she stepped back still holding his right wrist and threw a solid punch into his stomach winding him. She didn't waste time as she swept his feet out from under him. He fell onto his back hard. Hannah was halfway through landing a final punch into his sternum when she stopped.

Wallace was still gasping for air stunned as Hannah's fist was mere centimetres from his sternum. Her expression was dark and mottled with anger, she snapped out of her position and stood up. She took a deep breath as she kept her attention on Wallace noting his bloodied nose, she was angry for dropping her guard being distracted by a noise and presence that wasn't there.

Wallace looked at her, his fear was quickly covered by anger as he gingerly touched his nose that was bleeding profusely. "Damnit You broke my nose" Wallace said cursing her.

"It was a lucky shot" Hannah told him her voice dripped with sarcasm, she stepped forward and held out her hand to him. "You should get it checked out by Dr Lam. It looks like it needs to be set" she advised.

Wallace looked at her hand in disgust and then looked away a clear rejection of her offer. Hannah shrugged and stepped back giving him space, he rose to his feet. He gave her a scathing look as Fisk handed him a towel.

Bates was at Hannah's side holding her jacket and cane for her. She noted how the crowd they had gathered dispersed as she and Bates left the room.

"So you're working for the IOA" Hannah said to Bates. They stopped outside the gym, Wallace passed by with Fisk giving Hannah glares. She pulled on her jacket and touched her own face gingerly. Wallace wore a fancy signet ring on his right hand.

"Yeah, I am. You got a minor cut no stitches required." Bates informed her as he looked closely at her face inspecting the wound himself.

"Good I'd hate for Wallace of all people to mar my beauty" Hannah joked, Bates smiled at her.

"I'm amazed at the restraint, why didn't break his sternum? teach him a real lesson" Bates asked.

"Maybe I'm getting soft in my old age" Hannah offered with a casual shrug, Bates chuckled at her response. "Where you heading?"

"To the briefing room, join me for part of the way?"

"Sure anything to keep me from my actual duties" Hannah said with a lazy smile, Bates pretended to look surprised at her.

"You avoid work I think Wallace must have hit you harder than I thought. Maybe we should stop by the infirmary for a head check" Bates joked. Hannah pulled a face at him as they reached the elevator.

"No thank you. I'm sick of that place" Hannah said she rolled her eyes, the elevator door opened and they stepped on after the elevator emptied. Bates didn't miss the edge of exhaustion and frustration in her voice. He punched the button for level 28 and the doors closed.

"So how's your family going?" she asked him filling the silence in the room.

"They're good my little bro got accepted into UCLA"

"Congratulations! You must be over the moon" Hannah exclaimed with a bright smile.

"I am" he said proudly, he couldn't help but bask in Hannah's enthusiasm and bright smile. She had a special way of making even the best news feel even better even when it didn't involve her. his expression grew serious "Listen we gotta talk"

"Oh no, you're not breaking up with me are you?" Hannah said in mock seriousness, he chuckled before leaning in close to her ear.

"I want you to know the IOA have their eye on you" he told her in a low voice.

"When have they not?" Hannah asked as he pulled back watching her face.

"This is different" he told her "You need to pull yourself out of this funk you're in" he said in a serious tone, Hannah gave a nonchalant shrug even though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"I'm fine" she said it was her standard response for the everytime someone asked her about how she was.

"Really cause from what I saw in the gym you have a bad attitude, you're distracted, reckless and when was the last time you had a solid eight hours?"

"Last night"

"Liar"

"Anything else you care to share?" Hannah asked pursing her lips as her mood darkened.

"There's that attitude. Don't look at me like I'm the enemy here. I've always had your six and it's my job as your friend to tell you how it is before you do irreparable damage to yourself and your career. Shape up O'Neill you're better than this" Bates told her with honest concern. He let the word sink in as Hannah rubbed her forehead.

"You're right" Hannah sighed as her head started to ache just behind her left eye.

"Agent Bates to the Briefing room" came over the PA. Bates rubbed his hands up and down her upper arms in a comforting gesture.

"I gotta go, we'll catch up later ok" he told her, Hannah nodded. Bates dropped his hands and headed to the briefing room.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah moved the opposite direction she needed to walk and think on what Bates had told her. She knew she was tip toeing a line with her attitude of late and that Landry and Mitchell were both keeping an eye on her. She was making a royal mess of herself. She had to pull herself together before she crossed the line.

The ache in her head grew with every step. She rubbed her temple she was about to turn back to the elevator to head to the infirmary when the alarms went off in the hallway. She looked to a colonel who picked up the phone. He hung up and called to those nearby.

"Hey listen up, we have a prisoner on the loose he's coming this way" he told them, he looked to Hannah "Lieutenant you'd best stay behind us" he said he pulled his side arm and handed it to her.

"Yes sir" Hannah said as she took the gun and cocked it ready and stood behind the group out of the way but ready. The hallway became quiet bar noise of the alarms the men were already in position ready. The ache in her head started to pound it felt like her brain was revolting on her and trying to escape from her head. She closed her eyes to take a deep breath to block out the pain that's when she heard the barest whisper in ancient, she turned her head in the opposite direction to where the men were positioned waiting for the prisoner to come their way.

"_There is a time and place for such heresy"_ the voice said in ancient, Hannah crept down the hallway knowing she would not be missed.

"_It's not heresy… you are just scared of my unorthodox ways" _a lighter male voice spoke in ancient.

"_What you suggest goes quintessentially against the rules we lay down!" _The gruff older male voice said.

"_I'm merely pushing the boundaries it's not any more dangerous than before. No more foolish than leaving our home galaxy to-"_

Hannah didn't make out the last of the sentence as she came face to face with Khalek. He smiled menacingly at her and then grabbed her by the throat and slammed her in the wall. Hannah dropped the gun in surprise and it skittered across the floor. He pressed his body tight against her and pushed her up the wall so they were nose to nose, Hannah gripped his wrist and choked for air.

Panic bloomed in her, she couldn't think straight. "Hush don't fight me" he told her in a soothing voice Hannah felt her muscles tense up just like her dreams she felt defenceless, sick with panic and nausea as her limbs fell loosely to her sides. She struggled to make them move but it was like the messages were not being received.

"Such a pleasure to see you again" he drawled, as he lowered her to the floor. He didn't loosen his grip but pulled her into his arms. She barely sucked in enough air as he grabbed the Ka-Bar knife she carried with her and pulled it up by her throat holding it there ready to slit her throat. Not that he needed to as she couldn't fight him as he seemed to have control over her.

He held her tightly with his other arm and dragged her down the corridor. She watched as he used telekinesis with little effort threw the men waiting for him into the walls knocking them all unconscious.

"I love the chivalry of the Tau'ri" he commented low in her ear as more men came but stopped at the sight of the knife at Hannah's neck. Hannah recovered her voice as she suppressed the panic she felt.

"Shoot damnit" Hannah told them, she felt the edge of the knife dig into her throat. She still had her voice even if she couldn't move her limbs.

"I wouldn't gentlemen or I will spill her blood right here and now" he warned them "Back off" he told them darkly. The soldiers held their positions and let Khalek drag her into the Gate room. He closed the blast doors leading into the room.

"You'll thank me when we are off this pathetic planet" he whispered in her ear. Hannah tried to move her body but it wasn't under her control.

"I'm going to kill you" she told him, he chuckled and looked up at the control room window. Hannah saw Landry and Harriman look down at their computers the Stargate activated and started dialling behind them. He threw the knife over the ramp not needing it anymore he wrapped his arm around her neck ready to choke her if necessary.

"I look forward to it" he told her, Hannah watched as Landry yelled orders. She saw Sam and Daniel enter the control room. The Stargate activated and the wormhole splashed out then stabilised.

"Let's go" Khalek told her as he dragged her up the ramp. He stopped just at the event horizon and turned to face the control room.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance Dr Jackson." Khalek said loudly, he didn't wait for a response and dragged Hannah through.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Sam, Daniel and Landry watched as Khalek dragged Hannah through the Stargate they couldn't understand why she hadn't defended herself. Lucky she had no idea of the plan they had laid in place.

"Incoming wormhole." Harriman said, Sam sat down at the empty console and started typing away at a manic speed. The Stargate was halfway through its dial.

"Cutting auxiliary power to the blast doors." Sam said out loud, when she imput the controls she then punched the button for the P.A.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Cameron! The electronic locks are down. You should be able to pry the doors open." Sam's voice said over the P.A. just as the words came over the P.A. the door to the gate room Mitchell was standing in front of slid open a few centimetres.

He moved forward and gripped the door and pulled with the help of a couple of SF soldiers. It barely budged.

"Yeah! That's easy for you to say!" Mitchell gripped the door was not moving with ease. He felt a hand at his shoulder it was Teal'c with a crowbar.

"What took you so long?" Mitchell asked him, Teal'c didn't respond as he and Mitchell together used the crowbar as a lever to pry the door. Progress was made as there was enough room for Mitchell to slip through. They pried the door a little more and heard the Incoming wormhole establish. Mitchell pulled his side arm and readied himself as he slipped into the room.

He raised his weapon ready to fire when Khalek stepped through but hesistated when he saw Khalek using Hannah as human shield. Khalek looked shocked at not arriving at his desired destination. Hannah looked to Mitchell with certainty and an odd sense of calm in her expression.

"Shoot me!" Hannah shouted at him, he looked at her as if she was deranged. "Damnit Mitchell shoot me now" She told him. Mitchell looked clearly reticent but after a moment thought he pulled the trigger firing off three rounds.

He watched Khalek stretched out hand in front of himself and Hannah. The bullets slowed to a stop in midair and then fell to the ground.

Hannah felt Khalek's grip slacken he released her and she fell from his arms onto the ramp. Her muscles still refused to work she had only the slightest movement she used as much strength as she could and rolled onto her back and looked up at Khalek, he touched his side his hand came away with blood.

There was a moment's pause as Khalek smiled at her and then sound of bullets sounded out in the air. Hannah watched as the bullets impacted into Khalek's body he stumbled backwards. Hannah laid her head back as she was overcome with exhaustion. She heard the thud of a body assuming Khalek fell off the ramp. Daniel and Mitchell came up the ramp and stopped looking down at Hannah.

"Hannah" Daniel said as the two knelt down beside her.

"You alright Lieutenant?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah help me up" Hannah said as she took in a trembling breath she held out a hand to Mitchell. Her hand shook from obvious exertion, Mitchell grabbed it before anyone could notice Hannah's struggle.

"It's ok, just stay put and let the doctors do their job" he told her, he waved for the med team to come forward. Before getting to his feet and following Daniel to look over the edge at Khalek's body which now laid lifeless riddled with bullets.

"Nice shot" Mitchell said to Daniel, he clapped a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: Thank you's to reviewers and my beta/creator nluvwithemmettcullen letting me play with her character Hannah and Lee for all her help in letting me float some ideas past her **

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah groaned as she came to, she opened her eyes and looked over to Mitchell who was sitting by her bed with a cup of coffee and an open file. Her head swam as she recollected the past events. "Coffee" she murmured to Mitchell, she held her hand out to cup like a 5 year old. Mitchell closed the file and sat up handing her the coffee without saying a word.

Hannah took it and rose up on her elbow to take a sip. She pulled a face as she looked down at the coffee.

"Milk and sugar? Why would you ruin a perfectly good coffee?" Hannah asked Mitchell. He gave a shrug.

"I like that way" he told her, Hannah bit her tongue on a sour rejoinder and took another sip and ignoring the dilution as she needed the caffeine. Her memories came back to her as Flynn walked up to the bed. She scowled at him as she took another sip of the coffee.

"How are you feeling?" Flynn asked.

"Rested and yourself Doc?" Hannah asked dryly, not bothering to covering the fact she was pissed off at him. Hannah had been brought in and checked over after the Khalek incident. She had wanted to leave but was sequestered to a review from the in house psychologist and debriefed. She was hit with a butt load of tests before Flynn commented she looked good but instead of letting her leave he sedated her.

"I'm in very good spirits, you're good to go whenever you are ready but take it easy ok" Dr Flynn said to her, he flipped open her chart and scribbled something before closing it. She wondered what she did to get on his bad side as he was acting unlike himself.

"No problem Doc" Hannah said with a mock salute she turned her attention to Mitchell "Sir, if you're going chew me out about Wallace I ra-"

"I'm not going to bother" Mitchell said cutting her off.

"Oh good" Hannah commented as she took a sip of the coffee she pulled a face before handing the cup back to Mitchell who looked ready to laugh at her. "Then why are you here, Sir?"

"Thought I'd give you a lift home" Mitchell told her.

"Thanks for the offer Sir, but if Bates is still on base he'll give me a lift" Hannah told him.

"Agent Bates? he was called back to wherever the IOA hide" Mitchell informed her.

"Oh then I'll just sing out a jeep and drive myself. It's not necessary for you to put yourself out for me" Hannah told him, she sat up and held her head as the room swirled on her. "After the room stops spinning" she said as she blinked hoping the room would right itself. She pushed off the bed onto her unsteady feet.

"You sure you want to be moving" Mitchell asked as she took a couple of wobbly steps.

"Oh yeah this isn't as bad as Maui" Hannah muttered as she continued with each step her legs feeling less like jelly.

"Care to share what happened in Maui?" Mitchell asked walking with her.

"Oh can't tell you Sir I'm sworn to secrecy of the sisterhood." Hannah said with a slow smile as she stopped to stretch her arms above her head before she continued to walk in the direction of the elevators. Hannah felt her hands start to tingle with pins and needles "On second thoughts I think I might crash in the officer's racks" she said flexing her fingers.

"Sounds like a good idea and take the 48 hours off" Mitchell told her.

"Yes Sir" Hannah said, she nodded as she pressed the up button for the elevator.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A few hours later,

Hannah's eyes snapped open when she heard the first whisper. She laid in the bed perfectly still and alert the whispers continued she strained her ears to make out what was being said. She swallowed the slight panic she felt as it sounded like ancient. She quietly and carefully pulled the blankets off her and rose from the bed and found she was the only one in the room. She picked up her cane and gripped it in a defensive manner. She moved to the door of the on- base officer's quarter's door. Still hearing the voices but not making any sense of what was being said but it sounded as though it was right outside her door.

She opened the door slowly and peered through the small gap, the hallway was empty but she could still hear the noises. _Where is it coming from?_ She thought to herself. She pulled the door open wide and stepped into the hallway she focused her hearing trying to pick it up the low whispering voices but she couldn't hear anything but the buzz of the lights and the hum of the air conditioning system among other normal SGC noises.

Hannah sighed and looked at her watch _It's too early to be going crazy_ she inwardly muttered as it read 3 am. She stepped back into the room and closed the door berating her overactive imagination and flopped onto the cot she had been sleeping on and stared at the ceiling wide awake. Her head started to a low thrum of pain with the promise to get worse. She sat up cradled her head in her hands and gave another sigh as she knew she wasn't going to go back to sleep she picked up her jacket and headed to the gym.

After her workout she headed to the firing range to blow off steam. She pulled the trigger of the 9mm Beretta firing off three rounds into the paper target. She cursed as the last bullet hit outside of the bullseye. She lifted the gun she swallowed as her hands shook from the exertion, it was a simple exercise. Her hands tingled like pins and needles and fast becoming numb, she lowered the gun for a second glad she was alone and took a deep breath steadying herself. She lifted the gun tried to aim but stopped as she couldn't feel her fingers. She heard the door open to the firing range, she put the gun down still gripping the handle waiting for her fingers to function she felt sick as she mentally urged her hand to move but felt no response.

"O'Neill you're up early didn't I order you take it easy for the next 48 hours?" Mitchell asked as he stood at the next alcove.

"You did and I'm planning to head home after PT." Hannah told him, feeling slowly seeped into her hand tingling but sluggish to respond completely. She pushed the safety on and cleared the chamber before pulling out the near empty clip with shaky hands she hoped went unnoticed by Mitchell.

"Right" Mitchell said in a resigned tone he watched Hannah as she packed up her weapon with shaky hands. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Hannah assured him.

"Maybe you should skip the PT" Mitchell said concerned.

"No can do I have the physical review board in two weeks and luckily Major Castleman and his team have welcomed to join them. Since Major Castleman had to pass the board three years ago he knows what I'm up against"

"You know we can do PT together" Mitchell offered.

"Sir no offence but I have to pass Marine Corp's physical and combat fitness tests not the Air Forces. And let's be honest the Air Force hasn't the same expectations as the core does" Hannah said diplomatically.

"You saying I can't hack it at your level?" Mitchell asked hands on his hips.

"No sir, I would never put my foot in my mouth like that" Hannah told him smothering a smile.

"Good, since you'll be rejoining the team soon and I'd like to know that you are squared away and ready." Mitchell added.

"I'm squared away, I have been to the mandatory psych appointment for the incident and I appreciate you and Landry cutting me slack." Hannah said she flexed her fingers as they still tingled.

"Well you could show appreciation by mending fences with Jackson." Mitchell offered. Hannah nodded and started to pack up her weapon.

"Sir"

"Don't Sir me, it's like there's an elephant in the room and no one can talk about and it's downright awkward fix it"

"Yes Sir" she said not looking at him directly.

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?" Mitchell asked.

"SG1 is my family, Dr Jackson takes it upon himself to be an overprotective brother and I don't appreciate being coddled considering-"

"I know what it's like to recover from a bad injury and being watched all the time and treated like fine china. You get frustrated, angry and you lash out at the easy targets" Mitchell said he held up a hand to silence Hannah who opened her mouth to argue. "All I'm saying is we want to help. If you don't want us to pry or whatever fine but at least tell us how we can help. Family helps each other and if we can't help we feel we feel helpless. To see family needing help and not being able to is not an easy thing either."

"I get what you're saying sir" Hannah told him.

"Good, so if SG1 is your family and Daniel is an overprotective brother. What does that make me?"

"You really want to know?" Hannah asked hesitantly.

"Yeah" Mitchell said with a smile.

"Adopted older brother" Hannah answered. _Annoying older brother is more like it…_ she thought to herself as her reply seem to please Mitchell.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A couple days later, Hannah reluctantly knocked on Daniel's open door getting his attention. He looked up from whatever he was looking at.

"Hannah" he said surprised to see her, she was dressed in her PT gear ready for an early morning session with SG3. She had heard Daniel was doing all nighters and figured she'd drop by and 'mend fences' as Mitchell had ordered.

"Hey, heard you were pulling all nighters" Hannah said staying in the doorway not wanting to cross the threshold. It was incredibly awkward.

"Yeah I'm going over the logs we downloaded from Anubis's lab."

"Anything of interest?"

"Not really" Daniel said looking at her suspiciously "So what are you doing here?"

Hannah bit her bottom lip realising it was now or never. "Well we need to talk" Hannah told him, she wasn't sure what she was supposed to say and for the first time Daniel didn't help her. He just waited patiently for her to say something. After a moment of silence Hannah couldn't keep quiet.

"Ok, I'll start I'm not going to apologise for anything I said that night and neither should you. You're right I run from my problems it's the easy way out of having to deal with them." Hannah told him.

"Hannah" Daniel said he looked exhausted.

"No actually hear me out I'm trying to mend fences here. You have to know I'm not the same girl I've changed. I've dealt with a lot of my old issues and moved on. Like I said I'm coming back in two weeks and I want you to know that I have your back" Hannah said.

"I would never doubt that" Daniel said.

Hannah turned her head and looked to her side as she heard the tiniest whisper of ancient, she closed her eyes and took a breath. Mentally shoving the whispers she heard to the back of her mind before returning her attention to Daniel. She wasn't going to chase voices that lead nowhere and meant nothing.

"Hey you ok?" Daniel asked, Hannah turned her attention and focus back to Daniel silently cursing that he had noticed her distraction. She hated the phrase 'Are you ok?' and smothered her annoyance at being asked.

"Uh yeah are we going to be ok?" Hannah asked changing the topic.

"Eventually, we'll take it as it comes" Daniel told her, she nodded feeling her annoyance drain into incredibly awkwardness. She looked at her watch and noted she had 10 minutes to get top side for her run with SG3.

"Right, well I better go I have PT" Hannah said looking up from her watch. She didn't wait for a reply as she took off to the elevators.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	24. Chapter 24

2 weeks later, Hannah felt on edge her nerves were raw from the combination of the headaches, hand trembles, the weird dreams, hearing voices all intermittent symptoms she couldn't prove existed as she had been poked prodded and scanned to death by Flynn and his associates for the IOA review and for the physical review board. The results all came back normal and as Hannah wasn't ready for the padded room and straight jacket. She didn't speak up because she was so close to full active duty.

Hannah was surprised when she passed her psychological review from the in-house psychologist who already disliked her for not showing up earlier. But Hannah won some ground after she reluctantly admitted she wasn't invincible and a firm no to nightmares, just restless from being on limited duties and paper pushing for months. She wanted to be back on duty, back in the action. Apparently the psychologist liked to have multiple sessions with her patients before giving a waiver clearing a soldier for duty but gave Hannah the waiver in the end.

She only had to pass the IOA review along with the physical review board. She hadn't seen SG1 on base between her PT and Doctor appointments. She was pushing herself to shave 5 minutes off her 3 mile run time.

She returned home after a long day of filling in the paper work to return to active duty. Exhausted she was ready to soak in a hot bath and forget her troubles for an hour or two. She had just opened the front door to her apartment when the hairs on the back of her neck prickled. She immediately noted the lights on and the smell of fresh coffee that permeated the air. Not how she left the place two days ago.

She walked in cautiously and saw a man seated at her dining table with cup in front of him. He sat comfortably in a cheap black suit like he owned the room. His features were sharp but not entirely unattractive until he gave her a condescending smile. Hannah dropped her assessment of him as a threat, cocky in the knowledge she could handle one guy especially a cheap suit.

"Agent James Marrick IOA" he said identifying himself. He reached for the inside pocket of his jacket slowly pulling out his ID. Hannah dropped her bag by the door and walked into the kitchen getting a bottle of water and two Tylenol for a headache that was just forming in her head.

She sank down into the chair opposite Agent Marrick, and took a long sip of the water wishing it was beer. She looked at the ID and tossed carelessly back onto the table. "I see you made yourself at home" Hannah said.

"Yes, your coffee selection is quite good" he said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I'm so glad you approve. What can I do for you Agent Marrick?" Hannah asked as she took another sip, she propped her feet onto the chair nearest to her to give off the air she was comfortable and relaxed. But on the inside she was tense and ready for the worst.

"It's what I can do for you" he told her, he picked up a briefcase from under the table and opened it pulling out a file. He placed it on the table and pushed over to Hannah's side of the table. Hannah made no move to look in the file as she just took another sip of her water looking at Marrick. "The IOA has taken a great interest in you" Marrick said.

"Of course they have. Why don't we skip all the niceties and small talk and get to the part about why you are here" Hannah told him. She was tired and wanted him out of place.

Marrick smiled at her unfazed by her disinterest. "I like how you don't mess around. The IOA have a job offer" he told her.

"I'm already employed by Uncle Sam" Hannah reminded him, she tapped to the American flag on the sleeve of her jacket for emphasis.

"But you won't be in 9 months, 3 days and 12 hours" Marrick countered.

"Well that's not creepy" Hannah said dryly.

"Think of this as an early offer. Giving you options before you decide to re-up" he told her ignoring her comment he opened the file that he placed in front of her. Hannah put her water down and picked up the first page and read over it. "A formal letter of offer and a draft of the contract you'd sign" he told her.

"This is a five year contract"

"Yes, we are offering you a position on Atlantis. You'll be the IOA's official military liaison officer. If after a 4 year review you are seen as doing a satisfactory job you'll be given the option to renew your contract for another 5 years with a pay increase and other benefits" he said smugly.

"Why would the IOA put all the trouble for little ol' me?"

"Because we see your value and the benefits of letting you flourish and you are the best candidate for the job considering your unique qualities"

"You have a way with words Agent Marrick"

"Read over the contract and highlight what you don't like and we will negotiate until you are satisfied" Marrick said in a calm voice as he pulled at his cufflings like a smooth operator.

"You are that sure of yourself I'm going to sign this" Hannah said looking at the contract.

"You'll sign with the IOA cause what else are you going to do? The Military are only going to keep you on Earth indefinitely and you don't get a choice you have to follow orders and let's be honest you'd be bored to tears being a civilian on earth. At least the IOA give you a solid contract stating exactly where you'll be in four years and the pay is much more generous than what you're making now" Marrick told her "You'd be a fool to pass it up" he got up from his chair and picked up his briefcase and ID.

He straightened his jacket and pulled out a business card and handed it Hannah. "I look forward to hearing from you, I'll let myself out"

"You didn't tell me how long the offer stands for" Hannah said he stopped at the door and turned to face her.

"The offer stands indefinitely Lieutenant" He said he didn't wait for a response before leaving Hannah alone in her apartment.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A few days later,

"You are still favouring your leg I thought I kicked you out of that habit" Gunnery Sergeant Moran told Hannah, she used a towel to wipe the sweat off her neck. They had spent the last hour sparring in the gym Moran was one of the base's strongest fighters and a martial arts trainer.

Hannah landed on her ass more times than she would have liked but she had a lot to think to think about. She was cleared for full active duty and even though she wasn't happy about it she passed her physical evaluations of the 3 mile run. It was killer on her legs but she made it and the 21 minute time made the small victory was sweeter. As for all the other physical evaluations she passed with flying colours of course. Landry was elated she was back on full duty as he felt the best way for people to get over injuries was to jump back into work full time.

"Sorry Gunny just distracted today" Hannah said with a shrug. She had spent most of her spare time picking to pieces the contract the IOA had given her. Thinking about it over and over and what she should do to the point she had put the contract away in her dresser so she wouldn't think about it. _I don't need the distraction and don't have to give it serious thought for another few months…._ Hannah chastised herself silently when her brain took its own course.

"Poor excuse" he said, Hannah took a deep breath about to agree but slightly choked as the foulest smell hit her senses.

"Oh that is ripe" Hannah commented. Gunny shared her sentiment with the slightest facial twitch before leaving her escaping into the gym which smelt like a rose garden in comparison. She looked around trying to find where the offensive smell came from and spotted SG6 rounding the corner. They were dressed in peasant clothing and were filthy.

"O'Neill! We just heard the good news!" Lt Fischer said with a jovial smile as SG-6 sidled up to her.

"Oh yeah? What's good news Fischer?" Hannah asked she raised an eyebrow as she tried not to breathe too deeply as she acknowledge rank with SG6. She wished she hadn't asked the question as they all stood round her emitting their combined fumes it was making her eyes water and testing her gag reflex as she tried to keep a straight face.

"You're back on full active duty Dr Flynn was telling Dr Lam about it as they did our physicals." Fischer told her.

"It is good to hear and see you up and around at 100% again O'Neill" Colonel Barnes said with a smile he knew the only reason she hadn't turned tail and run was that she wasn't going to let the guys have their victory as they enjoyed torturing everyone with their aroma.

"Thank you sir" Hannah said as she tried to keep a straight face. "I wished I shared the sentiment about it being good to see you guys as well but with all due respect you all need a shower A.S.A.P." she told them.

"What not use to scent of a hard working man?" Lt. Fischer joked as he placed a grimy hand on her shoulder and stood extra close to Hannah. She tried her best to ignore the putrid smell of four guys now surrounding her as her eyes started to water.

"Well it's something special" Hannah choked out as she tried not to breathe too deeply. She picked up Fischer's pinky finger and pulled his hand off her shoulder making a face of disgust. The boys chuckled at her obvious disgust.

"Come on you've had your fun. Now hit the showers. Landry will have our head if we stink up the whole place" Barnes said.

"Well can I have a hug from my good friend?" Fischer asked arms wide. Hannah pushed him back to arm length.

"Definitely not" Hannah replied. Fischer pouted and then walked away. He took steps and then rushed at Hannah pulling her into a hug before she could react.

Hannah groaned in disgust as he rubbed his sweaty face on hers. "I'm so going to kick your ass" Hannah groaned as he placed her back on her feet.

"Have to catch me first" Fischer told her as he retreated into the male locker room. Hannah stopped at the threshold with Fischer smiling at her daring her to chase him into the men's locker room.

"Ha ha saved by the regs" Fischer said doing a dance on the safe side while Hannah folded her arms.

"How old are you?" she asked him.

"Old and wise enough to know you don't have the requisite parts to cross the threshold into this room without breaking regs ow ow ow" Fischer said as Colonel Barnes grabbed him by the ear like a troublesome child.

"Fischer don't make me drag you to the showers" Barnes said to Fischer who was making a face of pain.

"Of course sir, going to showers" Fischer said. Barnes released Fischer's ear as the man turned in the direction of going into the men's locker room, Hannah smothered a smile.

"What you smiling at O'Neill" Barnes snapped in an authoritative voice. Hannah stood a little straighter and putting a impassive face on.

"Nothing Sir" She answered.

"Dismissed" Barnes told her, Hannah nodded and headed to the women's locker leaving Barnes smiling. "Working with kids" he muttered under his breath shaking his head before heading in.

3 hours later, Hannah sat in Daniel's office going through her notebooks trying to find the device in her dream. She originally tried finding her diary only to find it wasn't shipped back with the rest of her gear obviously Laura had no luck finding it even with directions to where Hannah hid it.

She had started a second journal but in a book small enough to pocket so she kept it on her person at all times. She twirled and twisted her locket in her fingers as she read over the notes of random ancient experiments and inventions.

"_Lieutenant O'Neill report your location to the Control room immediately"_

Hannah picked up the phone in Daniel's office and dialled the Control room.

"_Control Room_" Harriman voice said over the line.

"Chief it's Lieutenant O'Neill" Hannah said she picked up her pen and wrote a random thought in the corner of a page in her journal.

"_Ma'am what's your location?"_

"I'm on Level 18 Dr Jackson's Office. What's going on?" Hannah asked.

"_You've been ordered by General Landry to remain where you are. A hazmat team is going to meet you and they will be taking you into quarantine"_ Harriman told her.

"Understood" Hannah said she heard Harriman repeat Hannah's location and Landry barking orders in the background. She hung up the phone and looked at her mess on the table. She picked up her diary and stuck it into her older notebook and stuffed it back into the bookcase with some of the other notebooks. She felt fine and didn't understand why she needed to be quarantined.

After 10 minutes of waiting, Dr Lam, Dr Flynn and three other medical staff members came into the office dressed in Hazmat suits.

"Lieutenant, how are you feeling?" Dr Lam asked her.

"I'm fine, what's going on?"

"SG-6 have contracted the Prior virus which we think might be contracted through skin to skin contact. Fischer said he touched your shoulder we need to get you to an isolation room to test your blood work and make certain you haven't contracted it" Dr Lam informed her.

"Roger Wilco" Hannah sighed as she stood up from her chair with a wry smile. They all looked at her oddly. "Received will comply" Hannah translated "Obviously you guys never had walkie talkies as kids" she mused as she followed them out of Daniel's office.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah stood in an isolation room, she had all her clothes and jewellery taken from her bar her dog tags and given a second shower for the day before being handed clean scrubs and told to change. After which she was moved into the Isolation room where Dr Lam took a healthy blood sample and told her to wait for the results.

"Lieutenant O'Neill" Hannah looked up the observation room that looked down onto the Isolation room. General Landry stood there with Daniel beside him. She stood to attention "At ease, how you feeling?" Landry asked.

"I'm fine Sir" Hannah lied relaxing her stance she felt like someone had turned the temperature in the room to freezing and was spinning a slow speed just enough for her to feel dizzy but not enough to impair her. "Nothing like a decontamination shower to make a girl feel extra sparkly" she joked, Landry chuckled while Daniel smiled.

"Good to see you still have a sense of humour. Dr Lam hasn't got any results for you yet but I need know if you came into contact with anyone after you met up SG6" Landry told her.

Hannah shook her head "No Sir, I finished my PT that when I met up with SG6, showered and went to Dr Jackson's office to work I haven't touched or spoken to anyone until the good doctors brought me here" Hannah informed them. The door to the isolation room opened and Dr Flynn came into the room dressed in a hazmat suit.

"I take by your outfit I've got the plague" Hannah said with weak smile "I feel fine" she assured him though the assurance was mostly for herself as she felt if she kept saying it somehow it might come true.

"Your blood came back positive for the virus, you need to lie down and save your energy" Flynn told her, he kept a serious expression. "It's only going to get worse" he informed her.

"How's SG6?" Hannah asked remaining on her feet.

"Fischer seems to be the carrier he's showing no symptoms, Colonel Barnes is pretty bad Airman Ryan isn't far behind him" Flynn informed her.

"What about Brooks?"

"He's showing advanced symptoms. You'll soon experience Fatigue, high fever, chest pain and respiratory distress it goes downhill from there" Flynn said he took her temperature and showed the readout to her "Feeling fine are you? You have a fever of 103"

"I swear I feel fine" Hannah told him.

"Get into bed" Flynn told her, he held her by the shoulders. They shared a look his eyes filled with concern for her and hers blank as she was trying to digest the news. "I gotta take some more blood and set up an IV. Don't make me restrain you" he said in a low voice, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Kinky but not my style" Hannah told him, her world was spinning more violently she took a long deep breath.

"You're such a bad liar" he said as he helped her onto the bed.

"Fine I've felt like crap since my lovely decontamination shower. Just a minor headache, dizziness and its cold in here" Hannah told him in a low voice. She looked up at Landry and Daniel who were watching from the room above.

"Not so invincible and fine at all"

"Bite me"

"Maybe later. Arm please" he said, Hannah gave him her arm and let him get about his business. After he retrieved more blood he set up and IV and pulled the blankets over Hannah tucking her in. "All done, rest easy ok I'll be back in an hour" Flynn told her, Hannah nodded.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

An hour later, Hannah groaned as her head pounded with a killer headache, she shivered in a sickly manner and wished she had the energy to drag herself out of bed for another decontamination shower to wash off the sweat that had accumulated on her skin. She opened her eyes and pained at how horrible she really felt, _yep I'm rsvping for my pity party_ Hannah thought sarcastically as she pulled the blankets closer to her person she didn't know how it was possible to hot and freezing at the same time.

"Lieutenant, how are you?" Flynn asked looming over her in a hazmat suit.

"Hanging in there" She said trying to sit up as she watched the ancient woman walked from behind Flynn and perched herself on Hannah's bed.

"You're not real" Hannah murmured looking at the woman as she struggled to get up off the bed.

"What was that Lieutenant?" Flynn asked.

"_Real is just a matter of perception_" the ancient woman told her the woman laid a hand on her lower leg. Hannah shook her head as she felt the hand on her leg as real as Flynn's hand that was on Hannah's shoulder.

"Hey you got a high fever" Flynn told her he looked to where she was looking and obviously saw nothing "Whatever you're seeing is not there" he assured her.

"No" Hannah said starting to panic.

"Lieutenant, look at me" Flynn said to her, but Hannah didn't pay attention she needed to put space between her and the woman. She pushed Flynn's hands off her and rolled off the bed and slumped to the floor IV stands and machines crashed from the movement. Hannah heaved for air as she tried to keep on her feet she ripped her IV drip and monitors off her person looking at the woman.

"_You're only making it worse for yourself. They can't see me_" The woman said as she stood at Flynn's shoulder.

"Oh so you're here with your cryptic messages just great! Let me tell you the messages wil not be received" Hannah snapped and she stumbled backwards away from Flynn and the two other staff members that came into the room surrounding her.

"There's nothing cryptic here Lieutenant you need to calm down. The fever is making you hallucinate" Flynn told her, Hannah clutched her forehead as pain hit her with force.

"What are you doing to me?" Hannah demanded.

"Lieutenant we're helping you." Flynn said he signalled to the others around him. Hannah was confused as the woman spoke over him.

"_I'm doing nothing to you_" the woman told her.

"_I don't believe you" _Hannah said in ancient.

"Ok that's not English, let's be careful" Flynn said in a calming tone "I want you to get ready to restrain her and nurse that sedative I asked for would be good" he told his staff members.

"_Your arm" _The woman gestured, Hannah looked down at her arm as it flared like she was being burned. She gasped in pain as her skin burned and blood trailed down her arm from where she ripped the IV out. She watched as ancient text appeared on her right forearm in three long columns. Hannah wiped the blood covering her arm and looked at the words forming on her arm as a fourth column appeared.

"_I say again what are you doing to me?"_ Hannah demanded at the woman.

"_It's beginning"_ she said ominously.

Hannah stared at her in disbelief _"What is beginning?" _Hannah asked she didn't get an answer as the room spun violently her legs buckled but she was caught before she hit the floor. "I don't understand" Hannah murmured as her world blacked out on her.

Flynn lifted Hannah up onto the bed "It's Ok I got you. Let's strap her down guys before she breaks anymore equipment or worse" Flynn ordered. They strapped her to the bed he looked around the room at the mess and shook his head.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Dr Jackson, good of you to drop by" Flynn said sitting at the table in the observation room looking over Hannah's room. Flynn had been waiting over an hour after calling General Landry with and update and requesting a linguist. Daniel had walked in with Mitchell "Colonel Mitchell you guys look dressed for a party" Flynn commented on the fatigues and TAC vests Daniel and Mitchell were attired in. the standard wear for going off world.

"How's the Lieutenant going?" Mitchell asked Flynn looked up at another computer screen mounted in the corner displaying Hannah's vitals.

"About as good as the others" Flynn told them, he rubbed his forehead from frustration and exhaustion. His bosses were putting on the pressure and Hannah's friend Bates had his number and warned him if anything crossed his wires of a negative or private nature about Hannah he'd come back and make him a very sorry man. Flynn may have no morals or scruples but he liked his face in its current position. It meant he had to rethink his tactics and find a way to bypass Bates and not raise too much suspicion. Luckily he had a found a way to supplement his pay check outside of the IOA. All he had to do now keep Hannah alive long enough for the others to find a cure and hope her brain didn't completely fry out from the virus.

"I called requested a linguist as Lieutenant O'Neill has been exhibiting some different symptoms from the others" Flynn added.

"That why she's restrained?" Mitchell asked.

"She has been handful to say the least hence I've kept her separate from the other patients" Flynn remarked, Hannah's fever had been burning the sedatives out of her system faster than he could administer them.

"So these other symptoms are?" Daniel asked, Flynn turned to the computer and brought up a video file and played it of Hannah. In the clip she was speaking in Ancient.

"Well that's not normal" Mitchell said as the clip showed Hannah rolling off the bed onto her feet and backing away from the staff practically yelling at them in Ancient.

"Ah she's said I don't believe you, what are you doing to me and what is the beginning?" Daniel said translating directly after Hannah said them in the clip they watched as she looked at her arm hysterical.

"She was hallucinating of course" Flynn said "But she hasn't stopped talking in Ancient as you call it since we restrained her"

"Isn't this what happens when all her implants break down?" Mitchell asked in a low voice to Daniel. "I read it in SG1's reports" he said explaining himself.

"Yeah I wasn't there for that so I can't say but Teal'c or Sam would be able confirm but from what they said she spoke several languages"

"Well I wanted to make sure she wasn't telling me she was in pain since I don't speak ancient. So you mind helping me out?" Flynn asked

"We do have 10 minutes before we have to leave" Mitchell said to Daniel.

"What's 10 minutes of crazy ramblings?" Daniel asked jovially taking a seat next to Flynn.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"_This is only the beginning" Hannah watched as three people stood in a conference room that had the same architecture as Atlantis. The room had large bay windows that showed green scenery of fields stretching as far as the eye could see. She turned her attention to the three people as they continued to talk as though she wasn't there._

_She recognised Janus in the group as he stood next to an older man who looked to be in his late 60's and the woman she knew well from previous dreams._

"_The beginning of the end. We are abandoning our post and yet another galaxy again and for what?" Janus asked the others_

"_Janus, don't start that argument again. You know we have firm tenets that we must abide" The woman said._

"_While we let yet another galaxy fall into the hands a vicious race. A race we-" Janus argued but he was cut off by the older man._

"_We had no hand in creating"_

"_Yes Moros let's blame it on simple evolution of physiology and walk away. Just like we did with Ori and the evolution of philosophy we say free will is a precious commodity" Janus argued clearly angry at the situation._

"_It is their choice to choose what they believe in" who Hannah assumed was Moros as Janus had emphatically gestured at the old man while making his statement._

"_Of course even if they are fooled into their belief system out of fear and want for salvation. You think the Ori will be satisfied with one galaxy? And the Wraith do you think they'll stop after they finished destroying their galaxy" Janus continued to argue_

"_The Wraith will die out. They do not have the technology or the knowledge to travel outside of their galaxy" the woman said._

"_More like they have enough food to keep them satisfied for the time. Ganos, we need to make reparations and fix the damage we have done before it's too late and is out of our hands" Janus said, the woman finally had a name. She raised an eyebrow at Janus and tilted her head to one side._

"_Your attempts at trying to fix the damage only resulted in more. Need I remind you of the Attero device?" Ganos asked him._

"_At least I tried and if I were given more time-" Janus tried to explain._

"_Enough I grow weary with these arguments"_

"_Where are you going?"Janus asked_

"_To meditate I cannot think clearly on the subject. You will do nothing until then Janus or you'll be condemned" Moros said walking away from the two of them._

"_Condemned for wanting to make advancements and help my future kin"_

"_Your idea of advancements are reckless and most have ended with more lives lost than when you started"_

"_Of course you'd see the downside since you prefer to sit back and observe with the others. Let me remind you that every time I tried to repair the errors I was not given the chance" Janus snapped. He walked off leaving Ganos behind, Hannah didn't know if she should follow or stay. She opted to follow Janus she didn't remember this event in her memories. She watched as he turned a corner. She went after him and turned the same corner but found herself in a large room._

_The room was architecturally different from the ancient outpost. She stopped at the huge Ori symbol nestled in a wall of fire that burned brightly yet she didn't feel any heat radiating from the wall of flames. She stepped toward the symbol completely entranced she walked to it her hand reaching out to touch it._

_Hannah heard a noise behind her she turned and the images around her blurred and flitted. As her dream changed she found herself in a field littered with dead bodies. Bodies of men, women in military clothing and Kevlar mixed in with bodies of men wearing combat armour she didn't recognise. _

_The smell of acrid smoke, burnt flesh and decay reeked all around her. There were soldiers in the unfamiliar armour wading carefully through the remains sifting their fellow soldiers out from the rest killing anyone who showed signs of life._

_Hannah knelt next to a dead soldier in earth military uniform, smoke rose from the weapons blast wound he had to his stomach, his eyes lifeless as he looked up at her. _

"_Today __we have sent our message to all the unbelievers. The power of the Ori will be felt far and wide and the wicked shall be vanquished" Hannah looked up at the Prior who spoke to her._

"_Tend to the dead Prior" She told him as she rose to her feet. The sky lit up with a white light Hannah squinted and covered her eyes from the light waiting for it to pass. _

Hannah opened her eyes the bright light that had blinded her faded away clearing her vision. She looked up and saw Flynn looking down at her, he was checking her vitals.

"Lieutenant" Flynn said with a smile, he looked exhausted.

"Doc" She said her whole body tingled but she felt strong, healthy again and in need of another shower. She tried to push off the bed but was held by the restraints. "What's with the straps?"

"You were a bit aggressive in your hallucinating state" Flynn explained.

"Well I feel better can they come off?" she asked him, he nodded and started undoing her restraints and she sat up and looked over her person. Taking a deep breath as her skin was perfectly clear.

"I need a shower and a cup of coffee when can I get out of here?" Hannah asked him.

"Well I can organise a coffee but you'll have to wait until all the blood work comes back clear. So sit tight"

"Right" Hannah said resigned to her situation for the time being as Flynn left the room still dressed in a hazmat suit.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah wasn't released from isolation until late afternoon due to the backlog in the labs. She didn't care as she was supplied with coffee and had Mitchell and Daniel giving her a briefing on what had happened while she was unconscious they had asked her what she had seen when she first started hallucinating. She shrugged and said the last thing she remembered was the decontamination shower and the rest was a blur.

She didn't feel up to the conversation where Mitchell told her there wasn't enough therapy or antipsychotics in the world to fix her. If she actually said what she remembered or the dreams it was a can of worms she was going to keep closed if she could help it. the guys left her and Mitchell told her there was a debriefing at 18 hundred hours if she was released earlier then she was ordered to attend.

Flynn came in looking remarkably relieved around 17 hundred hours. He gave her back her personal belongs and the good news she was 100% healthy. Hannah thanked him and headed straight to the showers.

After her shower she changed into a fresh fatigues and her locket necklace with her dog tags she felt more like herself. She headed to elevator as she needed to make a pit stop at Daniel's office before the briefing she pressed the 'up' button.

"O'Neill" Hannah turned and saw Fischer standing beside her.

"Hey how you doing?" she asked him

"Alright I'm not Typhoid Mary anymore" Fischer said to her, the elevator doors opened and they stepped in Hannah pressed for level 18 while Fischer pressed for the surface "Hey listen I feel bad about infecting you-" He started.

"forget it. It could have been anyone" Hannah assured him the elevator rose and stopped at 18. The doors opened and Fischer held it as Hannah stepped out.

"Hey, Poker tomorrow night my place at 20 hundred hours, interested?" Fischer asked Hannah stopped and turned around contemplating the invitation for a second before answering.

"Yeah count me in I need to buy a new car" Hannah said to him with a grin.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	25. Chapter 25

The following night, Hannah rocked up at Fischer apartment. She had never been there before but was glad it was within walking distance of her apartment as she still hadn't bought herself a car. She had managed to get a ride from the SGC with Sam who was happy to car pool and catch up but Hannah wanted her own set of wheels for her sense of independence above all other reasons.

Fischer opened the door to his place welcoming her in. He wore an oven mitt on one hand and an apron that was anything but masculine as it was covered in frills and flowers.

"Hello Suzy Homemaker" Hannah said while stifling a giggle.

"Can it O'Neill it's my girlfriend's" Fischer told her.

"Sure it is" Hannah drawled handing him a 6 pack of beers as her present to him.

"She's visiting her folks in North Carolina" Fischer told her as he took the 6 pack and waved her into the apartment. The apartment was definitely a man's place obviously his girlfriend was starting slowly on the invasion of feminine touches.

"uh huh what's cooking?" Hannah asked as she followed Fischer to the kitchen.

"Ooo those look good" Hannah said as he pulled out a tray of intrinsic pastries she picked one up and immediately regretted as it was incredibly hot she tossed it between her hands to cool it down.

"and they are extremely hot" he cautioned her as she continued to toss the pastry between her hand to cool it down.

"Thanks " Hannah teased, she took a bite of the pastry. He shot her a death stare. "Mmm this is so delicious!" she said with her mouth full. A knock sounded at the door.

"Of course it is I made it myself…Can you get the door?"

"Sure" Hannah said as she tried for another pastry unsuccessful as Fischer swatted her hand away.

"The door, woman" he ordered.

"Yeah yeah" Hannah pulled the door open. Flynn stood at the door with a six pack of beer and a smile. "Doc come on in" she said.

"Thanks, Trentham, Brooks and Bosco are right behind me" Flynn said.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A couple hours later, they were all seated around the poker table. Hannah had the most chips out of the group with Flynn trailing second. Bosco had given up a while back wanting to keep his money but stayed to watched the rest of the guys try beat Hannah and recover some of their cash.

"So O'Neill is nabbed by the guy. He's holding a knife to her neck and she starts ordering us to shoot her" Trentham told Fischer, Trentham was giving Fischer an update on everything he missed as he'd been on a deep reconnaissance mission for the last couple of months.

"Geez Trentham you make me sound like a nutcase. You forgot the part where we were a few floors below one of the best medical facilities in Colorado and tactically it's not ideal but if you can't hit the target direct on there are couple of spots in the body you can shoot without doing damage" Hannah said with a non committal shrug as she tossed in a few chips to the pot.

"Still makes you crazy person" Trentham told her.

"Thanks" Hannah said dryly.

"Well teetotallers are usually mentally unbalanced" Flynn said as he upped the bet.

"What is this pick on Hannah day?" Hannah as she drank some of her water. "Unlike you boys I have to get up early and work tomorrow"

"Poor excuse, you could have one beer" Brooks told her.

"Nope, there are rules for a reason" Hannah told them.

"Fischer you still in?" Brooks asked as he tossed in some chips still in the game. Prompting the game to continue on.

"I'm staying in. Even though O'Neill here has nearly cleaned me out" Fischer said as he added to the pot.

"I need a new car" Hannah said with a shrug as she added her chips to the pile. Her mobile started ringing. The guys at the table all oooed and ahhhed at her.

"It's booty call hour" Brooks said looking at his watch as Hannah rolled her eyes at him. She opened her phone and pressed the answer button.

"O'Neill" she said

"_It's Mitchell just letting you know mission tomorrow has been rescheduled until Tuesday morning 0600 hours_" Mitchell told her over the line.

"Does this mean I get a day off?" Hannah asked hopefully as she ignored the guys who were whispering 'Booty call' in the background like a chant. Hannah rolled her eyes at their juvenile behaviour and showed her cards. A collective groan rose from them as she won the hand.

"_Am I interrupting something?"_

"No Sir, just making a few dollars at a poker game" she said as she cradled her mobile on her shoulder and dragged the chips to her pile.

"_Ok well you got tomorrow off enjoy and remember-"_

"0600 Tuesday got it Sir" Hannah said, with that Mitchell hung up. Hannah closed her phone and placed it on the table counting her money.

"Sir?" Fischer said raising his eyebrows.

"0600 isn't a sexy time for a booty call" Brooks commented as he picked up the cards and started shuffling them.

"Anytime, anywhere is a good time for me" Bosco said with a player smile.

"Slut" Hannah said to Bosco with an amused smile.

"Well I assume that you aren't on duty til Tuesday. Can I get you a beer?" Flynn asked getting up from his chair to get another beer.

"Sure I'll have one"

"Finally maybe if you get drunk O'Neill we can get some of our money back" Brooks said.

"Ha ha nope I never mix booze and cards boys, I'm calling it quits" She told them.

"No you gotta play one more hand" Flynn said putting a beer in front of her. Hannah shook her head at them as she took a pull of the beer.

"Can't I need my beauty sleep. So if you don't mind" Hannah said gesturing they all cough up what they owed her.

Hannah left after she finished her beer. Flynn escorted her to her apartment even though she told him over and over it wasn't necessary. She caved as she couldn't be bothered arguing with Flynn since she was in a good mood, she now had enough money to buy a cheap second hand car.

"Here we go would you like any milk or sugar?" she asked as she sat two cups of coffee on the table in her apartment on in front of Flynn. He had invited himself up for a coffee before he hit the road to his place.

"Both please" he said, Hannah turned her back to him and headed to the fridge. He pulled a vial of liquid and poured its contents into Hannah's cup while she looked in the fridge.

"Out of milk" Hannah said as she sniffed a carton and made a face. She tossed it in the trash and picked up the sugar bowl and placed it on the table. She retook her seat opposite him and drank some of her coffee.

"So big plans for tomorrow?" Flynn asked making conversation.

"Thought I'd sleep in, tidy up the place. Laura is due back tomorrow so I'll convince her to do afternoon PT with me" Hannah said with a smile, she wanted more than anything to go to bed.

"You must be happy about that and being back on the team"

"Yeah I'm just happy be out the infirmary no offence"

"None taken" Flynn said with an amused smile on his face.

Hannah cleared her throat and put the cup down as a wave of nausea hit her.

"Something wrong?" Flynn asked her, he stood up from his chair and moved to the windows.

"Just feeling a little off it's probably just Fischer's gourmet cooking" Hannah said she picked up her coffee and took another drink hoping it would settle her stomach. It didn't seem to work, the coffee had the opposite effect instead it made her stomach roll. She got to her feet and only made it two steps before fatigue washed over her deadening her limbs.

Flynn walked to the blinds in Hannah's apartment closing them as Hannah fell onto the floor as the drug took control over her body. He turned and headed to Hannah's side. She had managed to pull her mobile and dial Colonel Mitchell's number from her last call menu. He picked up the mobile out of her hand and turned off the mobile tossing it on the dining table out of reach. He smiled at her strength she didn't give up easily. He rolled her so she was on her back and smiled down at her as he stroked hair out of her face. She tried to stay awake her breathing slow and sluggish, he knew she wouldn't remember any of it.

"That's right just relax and let go. Promise you won't feel a thing" Flynn murmured as Hannah's eyes closed. He checked her pulse and her pupils before pulling out his mobile phone he punched in a number and waited for the line to pick up.

"_Talk"_ a female voice said in a firm voice.

"Ready to be picked up" Flynn said, he closed the mobile phone and picked Hannah's unconscious body of the floor. She moaned in protest at the movement her eyes flickering open for a moment before closing again.

A bright light lit up the room as Flynn and Hannah were transported out of her Apartment and into a Laboratory on a ship. He laid Hannah's body down on a metal bed in the middle of the room leaving her to the staff in the room.

Athena, Flynn assumed it was her call sign to keep her identity hidden. It suited the blonde woman wearing a tailored suit walked in and smiled.

"Dr Flynn, if you'll follow me please" she said.

"I'd prefer to oversee the procedure" Flynn said watching the movements around Hannah.

"I assure you that she will be cared for."

"I don't doubt that but for my own curiosity I want to watch"

"Of course you Dr Flynn" She said, they stood to side out of the way and watched as the head guy of the group pulled out a medical scanner of sorts and scanned Hannah. He nodded to the Athena and picked up another tool and that had a laser of sorts he started cutting into Hannah's skull. "We will deactivate an implant and take that inactive implant to study as a part of our agreement. We will then inject nanites into her brain they will act as…"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah's phone buzzed on her nightstand, she groaned as her head pounded. She flailed a hand around trying to reach for her phone to make it stop. She finally grabbed it and opened it. "Hello?" Hannah mumbled.

"_Morning Sunshine, you sound like"_ Laura Cadman's voice came down the line cheerily.

"Laura, why are you calling so early?" Hannah asked cutting Laura off from finishing her sentence. She picked up her alarm clock noting the time it was past 10 am.

"_Early? What did you get up to last night?" _Laura asked with a laugh.

"Playing poker."

"_uh oh do we have to go to a meeting or something?"_ Laura teased.

"No"

"_Good cause that would cut into our drinking time which would make me a sad panda. I'll be home round 18 hundred hours_"

"Okay later" Hannah said chuckling she hung up her phone and put it back on the night stand. She rolled off the bed and held her head as it felt like someone was trying to remove her right eye with a teaspoon not the most pleasant feeling in the world. She needed Tylenol ASAP, she walked into the bathroom and found the Tylenol bottle she was down to her last two tablets.

She washed them down with water before heading to the kitchen for breakfast. She stopped when she saw Flynn pottering around. "Hey" he said with a smile, he held up a cup "Coffee?"

"I'll pass, what are you doing here?" she asked him, he looked at her oddly.

"You don't remember?" he asked she folded her arms "You let me crash on the couch last night since I had one too many"

Nothing he said rang a bell in Hannah's mind, she remember them walking back to her place and having a coffee but the rest was a blur. She should be worried but then she had been running herself into the ground lately.

"Well then I should ask how you are fairing" Hannah said.

"A little poorer in the wallet department but otherwise in good health" Flynn said, Hannah stepped into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water and picked up an apple before she sat down at the dining table. She had no reason or evidence to not believe what he told her.

"Well I warned you" She said as she bit into the apple.

"You did, you want to go out for breakfast?" He offered.

"Thanks but I've got errands to run" She told him as she shook her head. Flynn nodded he washed out the cup he was drinking from and dried his hands on a towel.

"Well I'll get out of your hair and thanks for letting me crash"

"No prob"

"See you round work" Flynn said, he picked up his jacket and headed out the door. Once he made it outside of Hannah's building he pulled out his mobile.

"_How is the girl?"_ Athena asked.

"In excellent condition and showing no signs of any permanent damage" Flynn informed her.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

In a penthouse suite: location unknown.

"As expected the first half of your payment has been transferred. You will receive the second half when we have what we want" Athena told him, she hung up the phone and turned Ba'al a satisfied smile spread across her face.

"I take it my little minx is alright after her treatment?" Ba'al said as he reclined on the lounge with a scotch in one hand.

"It was successful so far, the tech heads say it will take a while to decrypt the data on the implant. But the Nanites are fully activated" Athena informed him.

"Excellent, I look forward to what she has to offer me" he said with an equally satisfied smile as his plans were coming together.

Tuesday Morning,

"Someone's in a chipper mood this morning" Mitchell said noting the million watt smile plastered on Hannah's face as she clipped a P90 to her TAC vest.

"Why wouldn't I be happy? My friend is back safe sound and happy, I broke my personal best for 3 mile run this morning and I cleaned enough money off a poker table the other night to buy myself a set of wheels" Hannah said smugly, it felt good to be on top of her game and she was free of headaches and tingly limbs for the first time in weeks.

"Yeah well today will be a piece of cake they want to demonstrate some new piece of technology. I can only assume you going to be on your best behaviour?"

"When am I not my charming self Sir?" Hannah asked as they walked down the hallway to the gate room.

"The last 6 months" Mitchell muttered under his breath.

"You want to say that louder Sir?" Hannah asked sweetly

"Nope"

"Ok" Hannah said with a shrug not really caring about what he said.

"So new car?"

"Yeah I figured after this mission I'd go shopping"

"You know if you want I can help you out"

"You selling a car?" Hannah asked as they entered the gate room.

"No but I helped my kid brother buy his second car"

"What happened to the first one?"

"rear ended another car"

"What did it hit a tank?" Hannah joked.

"No he was driving an old Datsun it crumpled like a tin can against the brand spanking new truck the Feldman's owned. Downside he had to get a new car. Upside he got a date with Feldman's daughter Tracey" Mitchell told her with an amused smile. They laughed as they joined Teal'c, Sam and Daniel at the base of the ramp.

"What are you two laughing about?" Sam asked.

"My kid brother and his first car" Mitchell said, the Stargate activated in front of them.

"I'm thinking about buying a car" Hannah informed them.

"_SG1 you are good to go_" Harriman's voice said over the PA.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

They stepped out the opposite side of the wormhole's event horizon into a large building with high ceilings and large windows that looked out onto a city. The development of the city was in the same level of what could be seen on Earth but where most cities on Earth crammed many buildings in one place. The buildings were spaced out a bit more evenly allowing space for greenery and parks. It added an eco friendly feel to its image.

"SG1 of Earth welcome to Galar" a man in his late 50's said he was a portly man with blonde hair and looked to be about 5'9 in height. He stepped forward with arms wide to them.

"Emissary" Daniel said greeting the man, they shook hands before the Emissary continued down the line swapping pleasantries with Sam and Teal'c before Daniel introduced Mitchell and Hannah.

"A pleasure, come with me and we shall get you settled" the Emissary said to them, his aids followed behind SG1. They moved out of the gate room and down a hallway where the Emissary stopped and directed them to a security stop of some kind.

It had a door frame that looked fixed with sensors and a locker to the side of the room where their weapons were to be stowed. Four guards stood waiting to take their weapons.

"I hope you don't mind but we prefer if you allow us to stow your weapons while on Galar" the Emissary said with a friendly smile.

"We'd prefer to keep them for defensive purposes" Mitchell told him.

"We are Allies. Friends be it. I vouch you are safe and your weapons will be returned to you before you leave" Emissary said with confidence.

"Thank you" Mitchell said, he nodded to everyone and started stripping the weapons off his person to the guard standing next to the locker.

Hannah reluctantly gave up her P90 and side arm along with everyone else. The whole procedure reminded Hannah of airport security with metal detectors. Daniel was the first to step through followed by Teal'c and Sam with no alarms going off. The Emissary waited patiently for them.

"Ka Bar as well Lieutenant" Mitchell said reminding her, Hannah pulled the knife and handed it to the guard handle first. He leaned in closer "and the knife you have in your boot and any other weapons you might be hiding" Mitchell ordered in a low tone. Hannah reluctantly pulled the knife from her boot and another two knives from her person before turning to Mitchell since he was waiting for her. He looked at her slightly shocked she was packing more than the required amount of weapons.

"That all?" he asked her half teasing. Hannah thought on it for a moment before she pulled a knife out of her belt buckle. Mitchell gave her an incredulous look.

"You and I are going to have a talk later" Mitchell muttered to her as he gesture she go first through the sensor.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

They attended a meeting where the Galarans spoke of all their advancements in the field of science and technology. The Emissary made a show of introducing the top scientist each with their own dog and pony show about what they were working on. Hannah listened along with the rest of SG1 the Emissary saved the best until last with a Dr Reya Varrick, she presented a project centred around memory transference from one individual to another that she had been working on that was now operational. Her good looks had Mitchell paying attention while the others were caught up in the science.

Dr Reya Varrick was an attractive tall woman with the girl next door appeal mixed in with high sophistication. Her dark brown hair was pulled up into a French roll contrasted nicely with her blue eyes shone with excitement and a light blush on porcelain skin as she discussed the project. No wonder Mitchell was drooling.

After Dr Varrick finished, the Emissary offered they reconvene after lunch and let her demonstrate the device. Mitchell was eager, Sam was interested as was Hannah while Teal'c feigned his usual disinterest Daniel looked oddly conflicted probably about the ethical dilemmas of playing with someone's memories Hannah assumed. But knew whatever thoughts or opinions any of them had would not be utter until they were safely back on Earth.

The lunch was a simple affair filled with diplomatic pleasantries something Hannah missed from her days of inactivity. She didn't mind the odd ale at a local village or local feasts with liberal amounts of alcohol and music but the stiff upper lip crowd of Galar was not Hannah's scene. She could be just as snooty as the next person but couldn't see the point in it.

After lunch, they headed to Dr Varrick's lab which was in the main building as the Stargate, the emissary spoke of all the labs and the experiments selling his planet in the best light and how he could see their people trading with the Tau'ri for many years to come. Hannah kept her eyes open checking all the rooms and seeing what was going on surreptitiously making note of everything. Until they reached Varrick's laboratory it was a larger room with no windows bright lights shone down from the ceiling making the walls glaring white to the point it made Hannah's eyes hurt. She squinted slightly at the brightness.

In the room a chair sat alone on a raised platform surrounded by lighted panels. Outside this alcove was an area surrounded by walls of computers and several display terminals at a central control station.

"And this is the device I was telling you about earlier" Emissary said to SG1, the tall woman came from around the console and smiled at them. "And as you know Dr Reya Varrick is the lead scientist on the program and her colleagues Dr Marrell" the Emissary gestured to the taller of the two men "and Dr Amuro"

"I'd like to thank you finding the time to be here" Dr Varrick said to them.

"So this is the device?" Mitchell asked taking lead as he gestured to the chair.

"Yes would one of you like to volunteer for the demonstration? It's perfectly safe" Dr Varrick assured them, Mitchell looked to the others. Daniel and Sam shook their heads slightly and Teal'c raised an eyebrow as if daring him to ask which was his way of saying no.

"I'll do it" he offered "Unless Lieutenant O'Neill wants a whirl?" he gestured to Hannah. Hannah held up her hands and shook her head.

"I'll pass sir but thank you for the offer" Hannah said politely to Dr Varrick. Dr Varrick turned her attention to Mitchell and gestured for him to take a seat in the chair.

"If you'll take a seat" Dr Varrick said to him.

"Let's do this" Mitchell said with a little too much enthusiasm. He stepped up onto the platform and sat down in the Chair. Dr Varrick started hooking Mitchell up to the machine. She placed small sensor devices from the looks of it around his forehead and down the side of his face.

"We will be transferring a memory to your mind Colonel Mitchell and play it for you in your mind's eye for want of a better wor" Dr Varrick said in a soothing tone. Hannah and the others stood back and watched at a safe distance. Hannah looked over at the secondary consoles where Drs Marell and Amuro stood.

Dr Varrick nodded her head to her colleagues and they both got to work typing rapidly into their consoles before turning to Varrick who pressed a button on her console behind Mitchell's head.

Mitchell's chair reclined and he closed his eyes. After a few seconds, the chair sat back up and Mitchell opened his eyes and sat up rapidly. He had a look of awe on his face.

"Wow." He said.

"Colonel? How do you feel?" Dr Varrick asked him. He turned in his chair and looked at her with the same expression of awe he couldn't wash off his face.

"That's just weird. I was having a conversation with you. It was about a year ago, but we just met this morning" Mitchell said to her. The Emissary stepped toward Mitchell.

"I was the one who had a conversation with Doctor Varrick. What you experienced was my memory." The Emissary told him.

"That's amazing." Daniel said, the Emissary turned to him and smiled.

"Oh, believe me, Doctor Jackson, this is just the beginning." The Emissary told him.

"The memory was copied from the Emissary's mind and spliced into yours. Once there, it was incorporated into your consciousness, like a transplant organ becoming part of a new body." Dr Varrick explained as she removed the sensors off his head.

"I could swear I was there." Mitchell said emphatically as got up from the chair he moved back to the group. "I don't really know what we were talking about, but we were talking."

The Emissary turned to face them as Dr Varrick stood beside him.

"Of course this was just a small demonstration. We're still perfecting the process. But we believe, eventually, the device will become an invaluable educational tool." Dr Varrick said.

"Imagine your most brilliant surgeons or engineers instantaneously transferring the full memory of their education and experience to young students. You could conceivably cut their training time from years to mere weeks." The Emissary said.

"And you say you adapted this technology from a Goa'uld memory device.?" Hannah asked remembering the presentation.

"That's correct." Dr Varrick answered.

"Well, if you don't mind our asking, where did you get your hands on one?" Daniel asked. Dr Varrick was about to answer but the Emissary interrupted her.

"This planet has been under the protection of the Asgard for many generations, but it was originally occupied by the Goa'uld. That device was discovered by archaeologists over a hundred years ago. But it wasn't until recently that our understanding of the technology advanced to the point where we could create the memory transfer. It was Doctor Varrick who made the final breakthrough." The Emissary said proudly. Dr Varrick blushed at the compliment.

"The Emissary's exaggerating. I was just the last in a long line of scientists working on the project." Dr Varrick said in self deprecating manner.

"The last is the one who gets it right." Mitchell pointed out it made Dr Varrick blush further, Hannah tried not to roll her eyes at such an obvious flirtation on Mitchell's part while the others exchanged looks.

"What?" Mitchell asked noticing everyone exchanging looks. Hannah shrugged looking at him blankly.

"Sir it's time we head home" Hannah said moving out of dangerous territory.

"Are you leaving?" the Emissary asked

"We should head back"

"But I was hoping to convince you to stay longer. We are having a reception in honor of Dr Varrick and her colleagues success will you not stay as our guests we can supply accommodation and clothing" he said eagerly.

"We'll who could resist that offer?" Mitchell asked jovially he looked to Dr Varrick who smiled in a shy way happy at the answer. "We'll still have to go home and check with our boss but I can't see why not"

"Excellent, I shall arrange it all in anticipation" The Emissary said with enthusiasm.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	26. Chapter 26

An hour later, SG1 had returned and been cleared by Dr Lam before debriefing. Hannah was distracted and zoning out as she rubbed her hand across her forehead as her head started pounding again. _So much for having a pain free day…_ Hannah thought to herself before she brought her attention back to the briefing.

"The Galarans haven't perfected the memory implant technology to the point where it would have widespread applications, but from Colonel Mitchell's experience, it sounds like they're well on their way." Sam told General Landry who sat in his usual chair at the head of the table.

"If they succeed, it could artificially accelerate their technological advancement." Daniel argued in a slightly negative tone.

"I think that's the point." Mitchell said.

"I'm saying it could be dangerous." Daniel started, Hannah was right if there was an ethical dilemma Daniel would find it. But in saying that he wasn't wrong in his arguments he just didn't realise his argument was falling onto deaf ears where the military were concern.

"We're hardly in a position to judge, Doctor Jackson. For the past nine years, SG-1 has been routinely employing technologies that are well beyond our level of advancement." Landry countered.

"The Asgard are busy rebuilding, which means they haven't been around to do much protecting. The Galarans probably feel like they need to play catch-up." Hannah offered.

"In all likelihood, that is the reason they are seeking a relationship with the Tau'ri. They are undoubtedly aware of our success against the Goa'uld." Teal'c added.

"So what exactly do they want? I mean aside from our goodwill and fellowship." Landry asked.

"Well, right now they have no interstellar capability except for the gate itself. They've been working on hyperdrive technology, but without much success." Sam told him.

"And they want to offer this memory device in exchange for our help." Landry said.

"Well, the Emissary was reluctant to get into specifics. I think he wanted to whet our appetite for the technology before we started bargaining." Daniel said, he didn't mention the 4 hours of listening to all the advancements of the Galarans.

"Well, it worked. The Joint Chiefs are already salivating over the idea of training jet pilots in a matter of days. We need to set up another meeting." Landry said.

"No need, sir. We've already been invited back for a reception in honor of the scientists who developed the memory implant technology." Sam told him.

"I'm hoping there'll be dancing." Mitchell said with a smile of enthusiasm, Landry looked at him in surprise which made Mitchell add "Sir"

"Well then you better put on your dancing shoes in case Colonel" Landry teased. He laid his hands flat on the table and stood up. Hannah, Mitchell and Sam stood out of protocol.

"I expect a report in the morning Dismissed" Landry said to them.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"O'Neill I'm starting to think you don't coordinate your wardrobe with the rest of us on purpose" Mitchell joked as she met SG1 in the gate room she was wearing MARPAT* woodland BDUs while SG1 were dressed in solid green BDUs all matching one another. Her hair neatly pulled back into a ponytail and her jacket button up to her neck and her boots beautifully polished she looked her part.

"You're air force and I'm not. Different set of dress codes Sir" Hannah said with a shrug. She felt naked without a Kevlar vest or a gun but Mitchell had ordered her to not pack any weapons or to wear a TAC vest as they wouldn't need it.

"Then please tell me you haven't hidden and weapons on your person"

"You gave me a direct order and I obeyed but if you feel the need you can frisk me" Hannah offered.

"No I trust you" He said as the Stargate activated in front of them.

*MARPAT: is Marine pattern, its digital camouflage pattern used by the USMC check out Wikipedia and SG3 in season 9 and 10 wear the woodland fatigues

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

The Galarans set up the reception in an outdoor a courtyard with a large pool. They were dressed in formal attire, making Hannah feel underdressed in her BDUs but at least she was comfortable more comfortable than she would have been in Dress blues. Mitchell had spent most of the function with Dr Varrick, while Hannah, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel stayed with the Emissary making the social rounds with dignitaries and other scientists.

"No, it's not that I don't appreciate the potential of the technology, it's just that we're talking about your memory, here. It's fundamental to your identity. If you can't trust it, you're lost." Daniel explained he was arguing the side of danger about memory implants.

"Your memory is already less objective than you think it is, Doctor Jackson." The Emissary countered.

"Well, he's got a point. I mean, just ask any cop who's had to take eyewitness testimony." Sam said.  
>"Yeah, but there's a difference between getting a license plate number wrong and not knowing if the four years you spent in college ever actually happened." Daniel argued.<p>

"Yes, but that would never be the case, because everyone receiving the treatment would be aware of what they were getting." The Emissary explained diplomatically he didn't seem interested in a healthy ethical discussion.

"So long as the technology is not abused." Teal'c stated.

"Well, that's a risk with all new technologies." The emissary said.

"Easily said by one who has not been the victim of such abuse." Teal'c said in his usual stoic tone. The Emissary smiled having his dose of the argument.

"Excuse me." he said as he walked away.

"Wow you guys really know how to kill a party" Hannah said dryly as she finished her drink and placed on a tray of a waiter passing.

"I feel like they don't even care about the downsides of what this technology could do in the long term" Daniel said.

"Of course they don't they are looking for results and obviously there would be a screening of who would get what information and speaking as someone who has four individual's memories lodged in her head if you know the distinction between yourself and the memories then there are no issues" Hannah said with a shrug.

"You have implants that regulate your memory emgrams and assists you in making yourself separate it's not the same" Daniel countered.

"Well it's not going to stop the Military from using it no matter the downfall of a few individual imagine how much time and money it would save in training alone to just pass experience and knowledge on" Hannah said Mitchell came up to the group and joined them sans Dr Varrick.

"How's it going?" Sam asked him.

"I don't think diplomacy is my thing." Mitchell said slightly puzzled.

"Oh, that's what you're doing." Daniel said dryly, Hannah and the other shared knowing smiles before they at looked to Mitchell.

"What?" Mitchell asked innocently.

"Nothing, nothing." Daniel said as he took a drink from his glass.

"On that not I'm going to find the ladies room" Hannah said with a nod she stepped back from the group and headed into the main room hallway and found the bathroom. She didn't need to use it but it was a good excuse to take a break and splash water on her face to freshen up. She looked at her watch hoping the party would end soon so she could have some shut eye.

Hannah exited the bathroom and stopped just out of the main hallway when she heard Mitchell call to Dr Varrick.

"Why would they do that? You're the one that figured it out." Mitchell said. Hannah peeked quickly into the hallway and assessed she was better off waiting them out.

"Which means they no longer need me. I know where this is coming from. It's the general staff. They want to control the technology without any interference from civilian scientists. I swore I wouldn't let that happen… Why am I telling you this? You're a military officer yourself. If you get your hands on the device, the same thing will happen on your planet." Dr Varrick stated matter of factorly.

Hannah felt awkward for eavesdropping but she didn't have any other exit but the way she came in and knew if she passed them Mitchell would notice and she really didn't want the attention.

"Hey, I'm not a big fan of misusing technology on any planet. And I might be able to help you out." Mitchell offered. _Smooth_… Hannah thought as she rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Dr Varrick asked.

"Well, obviously your government is keen on forming a relationship with mine. That gives us some leverage." Mitchell offered.

"You'd use your influence to help me?" Dr Varrick asked in a slightly flirtatious manner.

"I could try." Mitchell said with confidence.

"Well. I really don't want to go back out there. Maybe you could do me a favor and walk me home? It's not far, but I don't like to walk alone at night." Dr Varrick asked.

"Really" Mitchell said, Hannah shook her head was he really clueless the woman threw the invitation with an ego boost combined. Dr Varrick chuckled.

"Don't they have crime on your planet?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah" Mitchell said stupidly Hannah heard his footfalls leave and she peeked around the coast was clear. She headed back out into the courtyard and found Sam, Teal'c and Daniel.

"You were gone awhile" Daniel said as she rejoined them.

"There was a line" Hannah stated plainly.

"Really?" Sam asked skeptically looking around at the small crowd that was slowly dwindling.

"No, I was just spying with my little eye Mitchell's attempts and 'Diplomacy'" Hannah said with a smile.

"Oh boy" Sam said shaking her head not impressed at the news of Mitchell and his 'diplomacy'.

"Don't worry I didn't see anything inappropriate except that he's left for the night without saying good night to us" Hannah told them in a low voice.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A loud knock sounded at the door of Hannah's lodging. Hannah pulled her BDU pants and her tank top on as she headed to the door. The pounding continued seemed not only be from the door but her head as well. Another headache and no Tylenol it was not going to be Hannah's day.

"One moment" She said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes it was 3:30am in the morning. She pulled the open and two Galaran security guards stood blocking the door way. "Yes?" she asked.

"You have been summoned by the Emissary immediately there has been an incident." One of the guards said.

"Give me 2 seconds" Hannah told them. She moved to the lounge in the room and pulled on her boots lacing them up quickly and picked up her jacket putting on. "Ok let's go" she said. The guards stepped back and let her out and then they moved one in front and one behind. Hannah brushed her hair back into a ponytail with her fingers as she walked with the guards.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah was ushered into the Emissary's office along with Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. The Emissary is already behind his desk. The only missing player was Mitchell.

"Emissary, what's going on? Where's Colonel Mitchell?" Sam asked.

"He's been taken into custody." The Emissary informed them.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"He killed Doctor Varrick." The Emissary said.

Sam, Daniel , Teal'c and Hannah all exchanged looks f shock and disbelief at the news that had roused them at such an early hour.  
>"What?" Sam said still reeling with everyone else.<p>

"That's insane." Daniel protested.

"When we found him, his blood alcohol level was extremely high. I suspect it was probably some kind of unpremeditated crime of passion. We all know they left the reception together." The Emissary said, he was right there was nothing subtle about Mitchell and Dr Varrick's exit the previous night.

"That's hardly evidence" Sam stated.

"We also found her blood on his hands, and his fingerprints on the murder weapon. But most importantly, he confessed." The Emissary told them.

"He confessed?" Daniel repeated.

"We would like to see Colonel Mitchell" Sam stated plainly, the Emissary nodded in agreement.

"Of course I can arrange that for you" the Emissary told them.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

They were taken to the jail; Hannah took note of everything she saw from security systems and the guards. It was a pretty low level security they had in operation. Even the cells were empty except for the one where Mitchell was held. He didn't move, he just sat on the bench inside his cell. He'd been stripped of his BDUs and dressed in dark short sleeved shirt with matching pants. He didn't acknowledge their arrival. He just sat on the bench staring at nothing completely withdrawn.

They waited for the Emissary to leave but two guards remained. Hannah kept looking around before she pulled on the bars testing their strength. Sam shot her a disapproving look and a slight nod to step back.

"Cam, what happened?" Sam asked Mitchell delicately. Mitchell's brows drew together and his eyes became glassy with tears he was trying hard to not to shed.  
>"I don't know. I mean, the whole night is just a blur." He said his voice strained, he was distraught and had guilt written on his face. He looked at his hands as if he was reliving the memory as he recalled it for them. "I just remember feeling this insane anger. I don't know why. I picked up the statue, and I hit her with it. She was lying there, helpless, and I uh…" he choked. Daniel stepped forward.<br>"It wasn't you, okay? These people can implant memories." Daniel told him.

"Yeah, I've been trying to tell myself the same thing all morning. It doesn't stop me from still seeing her face. What if I told you everything that happened to you yesterday was a false memory? How would you know the difference?" Mitchell asked them he looked at them as if hoping one of them would have the answer for him. Daniel and Sam looked deeply concerned as did Teal'c and Hannah but they didn't have an answer for him.

"We got incoming" Hannah stated smiling to the guard who was standing closer to her. Four more soldiers came up to them. One stepped forward.

"The Emissary would like to speak with the prisoner now." He said.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"We need to talk about this so-called evidence you have against Colonel Mitchell." Sam said to the Emissary they all stood in his luxurious office. Hannah stood to the back next to Teal'c while Sam, Mitchell and Daniel stood in front of them facing off the Emissary who used his desk to put space between them.

"That won't be necessary. Colonel Mitchell is free to return to Earth." The Emissary informed them.

"I'm what?" Mitchell asked shocked it was a sentiment shared by all those in the room bar the Emissary.

"I'm trying to convince the Cabinet to maintain your diplomatic status, but I may not succeed." The emissary said he shook his head like it was a task too great to conquer at the time.

"Whoa, wait a minute. If they think I'm guilty, why are they letting me go?" Mitchell asked.

"They believe it is in the best interest of inter-planetary relations to put this difficult business behind us, as quickly and as quietly as possible." The Emissary answered plainly.

"Colonel Mitchell has been falsely accused." Teal'c said.

"Which means there still could be a murderer out there." Daniel added, it didn't sway the Emissary's opinion he believed Mitchell was guilty but wasn't willing to sacrifice the benefits of the alliance to prosecute Mitchell.

"Let's be realistic, here. Very few people have access to the memory device. Even fewer have the skills to manipulate it in this manner. And none that I can think of have any motive. Colonel Mitchell should be grateful. Under our rules of evidence, he would be convicted of this crime." The Emissary told them.

"I should be grateful to walk away and have this memory stuck in my head for the rest of my life?" Mitchell said angrily he stepped toward the Emissary. Hannah exchanged a look with Teal'c he gave the slightest shake of his head signalling not to step in yet.

"All right, then. If you agree to close the matter, we can have the incident removed from your mind and replace it with a memory of a pleasant, uneventful evening." The Emissary offered.

"Just like that. Forget it ever happened." Mitchell stated.

"Precisely. On the other hand, if you insist on a full investigation, I won't be able to protect you. If the evidence continues to point to your guilt, you will be subject to the full force of our laws. And the penalty for murder is death." The Emissary said, Sam stepped up to Mitchell's side. She leaned in closed and spoke to him quietly.

"Cameron, we need to be really careful, here. We have no idea how their legal system works. We don't know what kind of rights—" she warned him in a low voice.

"Sam. I need to do this. I want to know what really happened." Mitchell replied emphatically. He nodded to the Emissary and left with the guards.

"I assume you'll have to inform your government" The Emissary asked.

Hannah touched Sam's arm "I think it's best if one of us stays here with Mitchell" she said in a low voice.

"I agree I'm sure the Emissary won't mind" Sam said, the emissary just gave a waning smile and nodded his consent.

"Of course we want to resolve this as soon as possible"

"I volunteer to stay" Hannah said, it surprised them all by volunteering. "What? I think I can babysit a Colonel" Hannah told them.

"Ok, well we should head back" Sam said to Teal'c and Daniel.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah stood in front of Mitchell's cell. He back in his withdrawn state sitting on the bench. She pulled on the bars which seemed to unnerve the guard behind her as he twitched ready to move.

"You know I could bust you out" She told him, he didn't look her way "Though collateral damage would be pretty high trying to get to the gate" she added she smiled at the guard behind her and winked.

"I'm not going anywhere and you are ordered to behave" He told her as he rubbed his hands together.

"You aren't really in the position to order me Sir but understood" Hannah said, she slid to the floor outside the cell and used the bars to prop her back not looking at Mitchell she sighed

"You should head home"

"What and miss out on the party?" Hannah asked she looked over her shoulder at him.

"There has to be something you can do besides sit on your ass down here with me" he told her.

"Well I'm not a very good diplomat unless the trade negotiations are based on drinking the other dignitaries under the table and I'm waiting for Sam and the others to come back and negotiate a pass to look at the memory gadget. So there isn't anything I can do until then besides sit on my ass." Hannah told him she rubbed her forehead trying to push the headache that was still pounding a racket in her head. Mitchell watched her rub her forehead a motion he'd seen her do on and off for the last few months.

"Look don't twist yourself in knots over something you may have not done" Hannah told him with an exhausted tone.

"You don't understand" he said in a low voice, Hannah turned around to him and shot him an incredulous look.

"Really? You forget who you're talking to?" Hannah questioned, Mitchell cursed and shook his head. Hannah of all people knew exactly what he was going through. Being she had the memories of four individuals in her head besides her own. She probably remembered in finite details the necessary evils each one of those people had to perform.

"Sorry I didn't mean…" he started.

"Don't sweat it Sir" Hannah said shrugging. "So I made little over $2000 the other night"

"What?"

"Dr Flynn has deep pockets and doesn't know when to cut his losses. So I set my limit at $6,000 for a car"

"That's not much" Mitchell commented thanking her silently for not trying to make him talk about Reya or how all he could think about and see in his mind was his hands in blood and killing her.

"Yeah well I'd prefer not to spend all of it since I don't know if I'm sticking around or not" Hannah said with a shrug.

"What are you talking about?" Mitchell asked.

"Nothing is ever permanent" Hannah defle

"Right, well you're in luck I know a good place that sells second hand cars and parts. I go there for all my spare parts for my mustang fastback. I'll take…" he stopped realising he couldn't make any promises.

"I hold you to that when we get out this jam" Hannah answered, she rubbed her right temple as her headache persisted.

"You alright?" Mitchell asked concerned.

"Headache" Hannah admitted as she rubbed her right temple.

"You've been having those a lot lately" he said, Hannah frowned at the fact he had noticed and now of all times was mentioning it.

"Nothing but overexertion, tension headaches whatever… it's nothing to worry about Sir" Hannah said throwing a smile at him. "Anyway Ford Fastback what year?"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah and Mitchell had lapsed into sitting in amicable silence after discussing cars for over half an hour. She had tried to distract him as best she could even though she knew he was torturing himself over being Dr Varrick's murderer.

The silence stretched until two guards came and told they were summoned to Dr Varrick's laboratory. When they arrived at the lab they saw was there Sam with a guard escort of her own with Dr Amuro and Dr Marell. The two doctors were busy studying computer displays at the control console for the chair Hannah assumed. The guard standing to Sam's left turned to her.

"Doctor Marell and Doctor Amuro will be conducting the analysis. Now, if there's anything else you require?" he asked her.

"As a matter of fact, there is. I understand that a sample of Colonel Mitchell's blood was taken when he was arrested." Sam said to him, Hannah moved around to the computer consoles getting a closer look at the systems

"In order to determine his blood alcohol level, yes." The guard answered.

"We'd like a portion of that sample sent back to Stargate Command. Just to corroborate your results, of course." Sam said adding the last part to keep it friendly.

"I'll see to it." he said he turned to leave when Marell looked up noticing the full room.

"You can take the guards with you." Marell told the head security officer.

"This man has been accused of murder." He said gesturing to Mitchell.

"I don't want them in my lab." Marell bit out. The officer nodded and gestured his men leave. Hannah noted that the guards just relocated to outside the doorway.

"Are you fellas sure you want to be left alone with me?" Mitchell asked Amuro and Marell.

"Doctor Varrick was our colleague. If we thought for one minute you actually killed her, we wouldn't be helping you." Dr Amuro told him. He eyed Hannah who stepped back from the consoles she was looking at.

"Then who do you think did kill her?" Sam asked.

"Reya was going to do everything she could to oppose the militarization of the project. So, they got rid of her." Marell told him, Hannah stepped forward again as the four of them continued to talk. She couldn't help herself she studied the readouts as best she could as she had only the barest understanding of their language.

"Can you prove the memories false?" Hannah asked interrupting the conversation. Amuro turned around to her.

"Well, unfortunately Doctor Varrick was the most qualified to do this work, but…" Amuro drawled out the word 'but' as he tried to find the words.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Mitchell said.

"Please" Amuro said gesturing to the Chair Mitchell nodded and followed Amuro onto the platform with the chair. Hannah stepped back from the control console she was looking at as Marell moved in front of her.

Carter stood next to Marell at the control console while Amuro connected the electronic leads to Mitchell's head. The display in front of Marell comes alive with various complicated wave patterns.

"Brain activity is extremely fluid. We can't read a memory like opening a drawer and pulling out a file. Patterns shift and mutate. One memory colors another." Marell said explaining what they were seeing.

"That's why it's so difficult to create a successful graft. You have to be careful not to cause too many inconsistencies." Amuro added. Marell typed furiously and the wave patters changed dramatically on the screen until he stopped and looked over at Mitchell who was in the chair ready.

"All right, Colonel. We need to establish a baseline. What I've done is identify a series of key memories from your childhood. These are seminal moments. They stand out like signposts, and they influence everything that came after them. I'm going to activate one now." Marell told him. Mitchell closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair.

Hannah watched the combination Marell keyed in and then looked back at Mitchell. He seemed to fidget in the chair as he relived the memory in his mind. He explained what he was seeing in his mind a memory about his father and a couple of other childhood memories.

After the fixed a baseline, they ran a calibration on the equipment and then played through the memory of Dr Varrick's murder. Hannah watched the Doctors work she couldn't understand what they were looking for, when comparing the base line to the memory of the murder. Every time they played the memory Mitchell showed more signs of distress as he relived the memories.

Hannah watched his vitals that were being displayed and nudged Sam pointing to Cam's BP and heart beat. "I think we need a break" Hannah said in a low voice to her. Sam nodded in agreement and turned to say something when Amuro spoke.

"We must be missing something." Amuro said to Marell.

"We've been through it three times" Marell said exhausted and agitated.

"What's the problem?" Sam asked.

"Well, maybe we should run another diagnostic—" Amuro started but he was cut off by Marell who stood up.

"It's not going to change the result!" he spat angrily gesturing to the screen. He left the room muttering "I need some air."

"So far, we can't find any evidence that the memory is false. According to these results, Colonel Mitchell really did murder Doctor Varrick." Amuro told them, Hannah took the seat next to Amuro.

"I don't understand" Hannah said to him, he shot her an exhausted look as he stopped the memory playing Mitchell giving him a break.

"What don't you understand?" he asked being patient with her.

"Do you have a scan of person's brain memory scan thingo where the memories have been spliced?" Hannah asked him, "I'm just wondering what exactly you are looking at"

Sam left her and Amuro looking over complex wave patterns of memories of past test results. Amuro explained in depth exactly what he was looking for and pointing out past failure grafts.

Hannah took it all in letting it sink it this level of science was just out of grasp with her headache. She kept her focus best she could when Sam came in without Marell.

"He's taking a break I suggest we do the same" Sam said, she looked to Hannah "I want you to go back to Earth and give General Landry an update on the situation"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

After an hour stop over on Earth, Hannah updated General Landry then she headed for a quick shower and meal. When she returned to Galar she was escorted to the Varrick's lab. Mitchell was back in the chair. Hannah moved to Sam's side.

"What's going on?" Hannah asked in a low voice.

"Dr Marell believed that if Mitchell had a memory with similar content and emotional resonance he could compare that memory with the one of Dr Varrick" Sam explained in a low voice.

"And?" Hannah asked. She wished she hadn't stopped for a meal as she had missed a major development in the situation.

"They are working on the inconsistencies in the Dr Varrick memory" Sam told her, Hannah made an impressed 'hm' noise and slowly walked over peeking over the Doctor's shoulders as they worked. Marell was conversing with Mitchell making progress. When Mitchell's eyes snapped open he looked at them amazed.

"It was him." Mitchell said pointing at Marell who looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Positive. It was Marell." Mitchell said as he ripped the leads off his head and stood up.

"That's impossible. If he killed her, why would he be helping us? I mean, he wanted to reveal the identity of the murderer more than anyone." Amuro said.

"What if he doesn't know?" Sam asked.

"What, you're saying he killed her and then implanted the memory in Colonel Mitchell?" Amuro asked.

"And then erased it from his own mind." Hannah said.

"Is that possible?" Mitchell asked.

"Theoretically yes, but—" Amuro said.

"This is insane! I loved her!" Marell said.

"But she left you, didn't she. And you never got over it. Then you saw me leave the party with her." Mitchell told him.

"Look, it's impossible!" Marell told them his tone was certain and sincere.

"Well, there's one way to find out for sure. If he really did erase his own memory, he would have had to replace it with something else. We can check for anomalies the same way we did with Colonel Mitchell." Amuro told Marell.

"Go ahead. You won't find anything." Marell told them.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Mitchell's memories were restored to their original state and the memory of Dr Varrick's murder was taken from his memory. The Emissary was happy with the results as the treaty stayed in contact. Hannah was sure all of SG1's reports on the events of Galar were unflattering to say the least. As Dr Marell had his memories erased and given a get out of jail free card for Dr Varrick's murder. It didn't sit well but it wasn't their place to kick a stink in Hannah's opinion. Mitchell took it the hardest and the exercise seemed to solidfy Daniel's opinion that memory technology was too dangerous to no matter what benefit could be gained of such a device.

Hannah punched the elevator button for 'up' from level 21. She was ready to put her feet up with Laura and relax. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes for a moment but when she heard foot falls she stood up and opened eyes seeing Mitchell standing at the elevator he was dressed in civilian clothing.

"Hey" he said, the elevator doors opened.

"Hey" Hannah said getting on the elevator with him. "Surface?" she asked as the doors closed.

"Yeah" Mitchell said, she punched the button and the elevator ascended to the surface.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure" Hannah replied.

"How do you deal with all the memories of other people. I mean I don't know what the Tok'ra or the ancients did exactly but having Sam's and General O'Neill's memories there has to be things they wished to forget. Actions they regret-"

"I try to disassociate with the memories. They aren't me and I didn't personally experience what they did or make the choices they made. So in a way I don't own them but I do try to learn from them and the knowledge of what they have learned. I get the hindsight of their mistakes and victories" Hannah told him she gave a casual shrug.

"You make it sound so easy. When I thought I killed Reya and that I'd have that memory for the rest of my life I couldn't…" Mitchell stopped unable to finish the sentence.

"It's not easy but it helps that I have my own personal tech support to help me" she joked pointing to her head reminding him of the implants.

"Right I forgot" he said with a smile of his own.

"Yeah it does all the hard work while I reap the benefits. But there are times when it gets to be a bit much" Hannah admitted. Mitchell nodded as he understood on a level of his own.

"So you need a lift home?" he asked changing the topic.

"Nah Lt Fischer is giving me a lift" Hannah said they lapsed into an awkward silence for about four floors when Mitchell spoke again.

"Look I want to thank you" he said awkwardly. Hannah looked confused.

"For what? I didn't do anything"

"You did, you were there" he said, he didn't want to come right out and say that he was happy it was her and not Sam or Daniel who sat outside his cell. He could only imagine them pushing him into talking and opening up.

"Well if you want to show your appreciation you can take me shopping for my car. I believe you promised me a place that sold the best second hand cars and parts in Colorado Springs" She said with a sarcastic smile.

"That I can do" he told her.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	27. Chapter 27

Two days after returning from Galar, Mitchell picked Hannah up in his Mustang and they had breakfast at a local dinner before checking out a couple of second hand cars. Neither of the cars sparked Hannah's interest so they moved on to the place Mitchell wanted to take her.

"This is a junkyard" Hannah stated looking around 'Garth's salvaged treasures'.

"This is where spare parts and second hand cars come from" Mitchell told her, he was excited as a kid in a candy shop. Hannah looked around the yard not impressed none of the cars looked road worthy.

"You mean where bad cars go to die and spare parts are born" Hannah said as they walked around decaying cars and cars that had bad fender benders or had been harvested for parts already.

"Well I have a feeling we'll find something good here" Mitchell said.

"You sure that feeling isn't your breakfast?" Hannah asked as they walked around.

"Ha ha just trust me on this"

"I'm looking for a car to get from point A to B not a project"

"It won't be a project but then anything we get here will need work. Nothing a little elbow grease won't fix" Mitchell said with a confident grin. Hannah didn't share his enthusiasm.

"I don't know maybe I should buy a second hand motorcycle" Hannah said wistfully she looked across the road where there was a motorcycle dealership.

"Trust me you'll want a car when it starts snowing or raining" Mitchell said as he grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her back to looking around the car yard with old cars all in various stages of decay.

"Winter isn't for another 9 months away" Hannah pointed out letting Mitchell push her around the yard.

After half an hour of trolling around the large yard, Mitchell stopped in front of something that once resembled a car and smiled "this is it" he told her.

"You have got to kidding me" Hannah said looking at a mess of a car. It had rust, body and paint damage and no windows on the driver's side and was caked in dirt and filth. Then why was she surprised Mitchell would pick the ugliest most beat up car on the lot.

Mitchell touched the car like it was fine china. Hannah stepped forward and tried the door but it didn't budge. The door must have fused with the car in whatever accident it had seen. She peered into the car from the driver's side and saw cardboard on the floor probably covering up a huge hole in the floor Hannah surmised as she rounded to the passenger side. She opened the door which made a horrible grinding metal sound. Pulling a knife from her boot she used it to lift the cardboard and confirmed a gaping hole in the floor.

"This is 1967 Ford Shelby Mustang GT 500. She's beautiful" he said his voice filled with admiration. Hannah put her knife away and tried not to roll her eyes at Mitchell.

"Beautiful?" Hannah asked sceptically. She closed the passenger door and moved to the front and popped the hood taking a look at the engine. Mitchell in love with the car for all its faults started spewing specs and reviews about the car. Hannah checked the oil and water levels and coolant levels in the radiator. She started checking the rest of the engine. It was in bad shape but nothing that couldn't be fixed with time and money. _A lot of time and money_ Hannah thought to herself.

"You should get this car" Mitchell told her emphatically as he stood next to her.

"I only have $6,000 I doubt I can even afford to get it let alone fix it up. I'm O1 pay level remember and I can't pull bulk money off a poker table without making a few enemies" Hannah told him she folded her arms across her chest to take a stance she to say she wasn't budging on her decision. Mitchell was about to reply when they were interrupted.

"She's a beauty" A man in overalls said as he came over he stood beside Mitchell and the two exchanged a handshake. "Was wondering when you would show up again Mitchell" he said to Mitchell.

"Been busy with work you know how it is Garth" Mitchell said he gestured to Hannah. "My friend O'Neill here is looking for a car. We like this one" he said putting his hand on the roof of the car. Garth sized Hannah up and then looked between the two of them.

"It needs work but well worth it." Garth said as he rubbed a hand on his chin turning his attention to the car in question.

"Yeah definitely does need some work. How much you asking for it?" Mitchell asked

"$10,000" Garth said.

"$10,000 for this car?" Hannah asked in disbelief.

"It's a classic with its original engine if you restore it to its former glory you could sell it for four times that or more. Besides the damage to the car door is superficial it's still road worthy" Garth told them.

"Road worthy my ass. There's a hole in the passenger side floor and the driver's door doesn't open I'd be amazed if the engine even starts" Hannah said, she knew it would start the engine seemed to be the only part of the car that had been taken care of and the tyres still had good pressure.

"Mind if we take it for a spin?" Mitchell asked.

"I'll get the keys" Garth said, he walked off to the office. Mitchell turned to Hannah and folded his arms.

"I'm not interested in this wreck" Hannah told Mitchell.

"It's an investment" he said Hannah hoped Mitchell wasn't going to use a metaphor to try and convince her into buying the car.

"A depreciative investment of time and money" Hannah argued.

"Take it for a test drive at least" Mitchell pushed, Hannah closed the hood and it popped up in one corner as a hinge broke. She looked to Mitchell with a raised eyebrow.

"I really can't afford it" Hannah told him.

"Ok how about this I'll buy the car and as a team building project we'll work on it to get it running again. If you like you just pay be back for spare parts and the car" He offered.

"Why are you so hooked up on buying this car?"

"Cause it's a classic and it's a shame to see it in such disuse come on" he said making a face she assumed was supposed to sway her. It wasn't working for her.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" she asked him.

"Nope and you'll learn I can be very persistent and stubborn" he said with a smile.

"Fine, 1 block and I do the haggling" Hannah said with a sigh giving in. Garth came back with the keys Hannah took them before Mitchell had the chance "Oh and I'm driving" she said.

Hannah slid through the driver's side window into the driver's seat while Garth jumped in the back with Mitchell in the passenger seat. Hannah turned the key in the ignition it took a couple of times before the engine came to life black smoke came out of the exhaust pipe.

"Healthy" Hannah said with a sarcastic smile. She put the car into gear reversing it out of its spot on the lot to the driveway. Garth into a speal about the car trying to sell it as Hannah did a run around the block. She frowned at the clunking noises the car made as she turned the car back into the lot. _Probably loose CV joints_ Hannah thought adding it to the list of problems this car was besides the near nonexistent brakes.

Mitchell seemed pleased with the car as they slid to a slow pace until Hannah pulled the handbrake on and the car jolted to a stop.

"So what do you think?" Garth asked as he and Mitchell climbed out of the car. Hannah could not see the appeal of the car.

"$3,000" Hannah said as she pulled herself out of the driver's side window. Mitchell looked over the roof of the car at Garth who looked insulted by her offer.

"No way honey this ain't a negotiation. You pay ten thou or you walk away"

"Fine" Hannah told him, she turned to walk but Mitchell stopped her.

"I thought you were going to haggle" Mitchell said in a low voice.

"He's stubborn" Hannah said with a shrug.

"Wait come on Garth we're both Military can't you give us a deal?" Mitchell asked, Hannah turned around and faced Garth. Mitchell really wanted the car.

"Fine $8,000" Garth said lowering the price.

"Please we are doing you a favour by taking this car off your hands" Hannah told Garth. She knew she was pushing the man's buttons.

"This car is a classic" Garth told her, he moved to where she was standing ready to stare her down. He really didn't like negotiating.

"This car is on its last legs and has enough dust and filth on it to prove no one has been interested in it. $3,000" Hannah offered standing toe to toe with Garth.

"Mitchell your girl isn't very friendly" Garth said looking to Hannah.

"She's not my girl" Mitchell said from behind Hannah letting her do her thing though he had never seen anyone haggle like this before.

"$8,000" Garth told her.

"$3,000 and hey I'll make you my go to guy for parts so you'll probably end up making the $10,000 or more from me so what are we quibbling over?"

"$6,000 and I'm going no lower"

"$3,500 and don't answer now because I'm going to let you think about it while Mitchell and I head across the street and look at motorcycles and when I get back you can give an answer then. Think about it" Hannah said she made motion to Mitchell and they turned to walk off the lot when Garth called out.

"$4,000" he called, Hannah turned and looked at him with her hands on hips.

"$3,000" Hannah told him.

"Wait you can't go down from $3,500" Garth told her.

"You didn't think about it. So I changed my mind $3,000. If you don't like it I can lower it to $2,500" Hannah told him. Garth nodded begrudgingly.

"Fine" Garth said.

"Fine what?" Hannah asked.

"You have a deal $3,000"Garth told her, Mitchell's jaw dropped in surprise that Garth had given in. Hannah smiled as she walked up to him and held out her hand. He shook it but didn't look happy.

After signing a few papers and Mitchell racking a large charge on his credit card he was the proud new owner of the car.

"So how about we celebrate by getting the car home followed by lunch followed by looking at shiny motorcycles?" Mitchell asked.

"With all due respect, don't you have better things to do with your free time?" Hannah asked him as she slid into the driver's seat of the Shelby. Mitchell handed her the keys.

"I'm having fun. Now give my car wide berth as you follow I don't want to be repairing a fender bender on top of this car's problems"

"Ah you finally admit you just bought a Ford p.o.s." Hannah said she reached to the rear view mirror to adjust it when it snapped off. She tried not to laugh as she handed Mitchell the mirror.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A few weeks later,

"I thought Hannah was getting a car not you" Sam said to Mitchell as she zipped up her TAC vest. She had returned from Area 51 after working on the Galaran memory device adapting it to Earth technology and overseeing its use in the testing phase. She had returned to base for to put in face time on SG1. She listened to Mitchell talk about his adventures with Hannah and car shopping along with an update on what she had missed. Mitchell was happier with Hannah who made efforts to improve her behaviour and had squared away her problems. She was apparently finally settling down.

"Well it started that way, she's now got a motorcycle Honda 599 sweet ride. You know no one told me O'Neill had freaky powers" Mitchell said as he took a P90 from the Master of Arms.

"Freaky powers?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she got the car for less than a third of the asking price and when she went for her motorcycle. She got it half off with a helmet, draggin jeans and a jacket thrown in free with just a little talking and a smile. It's not fair, I smile all the time and never get those kinds of deals" Mitchell said as he shook his head.

"I can't believe you let her buy a motorcycle" Sam told him shaking her head in disapproval.

"I didn't know I needed permission to buy a motorcycle" Hannah said as she walked into the Armoury.

"Motorcycles are dangerous and you should have gotten a car" Sam said to her.

"This feels a bit like the pot calling the kettle black since you own a motorcycle" Hannah said Mitchell looked at Sam surprised at this tid bit of information.

"It's a hobby, a leisure item for me" Sam told Mitchell "I don't use it for work where it's hazardous roads on the best of days" she added looking to Hannah.

"Well I'm still looking for a car, but at least now I have my own transport and I'm not out of pocket like Mitchell will be with his wreck of a car" Hannah said with a smile she took a P90 that was handed to her and checked it over. "Have you told Colonel Carter about your idea sir?" Hannah asked as they walked out of the armoury and headed to the Gate room.

"What idea?" Sam asked.

"I figured SG1 could restore the car as a team building exercise" Mitchell told her, Sam threw him a look and smiled wondering if he was joking. When she saw his serious expression she started to laugh. "What?" he asked defensively.

"You know how unrealistic it is that we would all have time to do this 'exercise'. I have five other projects I'm overseeing and good luck getting Daniel out of his office…"

"I'm sure we can all spare an hour one day a week. Trust me it'll be fun" Mitchell said.

"Mitchell" Colonel Reynolds said coming up to them, he was dressed in the same woodland green BDUs as Hannah was ready to leave for a mission except he wasn't armed and wore white tape around his left arm.

"Colonel, how's it going?" Mitchell asked.

"It's going well, I'm here to take Lieutenant O'Neill off your hands" Reynolds told him his head tilted in Hannah's direction.

"Excuse me?" Mitchell said.

"I'm a man down today need O'Neill to step in. I cleared it with Landry" Reynolds said with a satisfied smile. "Promise to return her in one piece"

"What's your mission?" Mitchell asked.

"War games exercise for the new marines on the base SGC." Reynolds told him.

"How come SG1 wasn't invited to the party?" Mitchell asked. It was the first he was hearing of the exercise.

"SG12 and my team were selected. Any more questions or can I be on my way Lt. Colonel?" Reynolds asked pulling rank as he was now perturbed to be falling behind in his schedule.

"No Sir, please go ahead, see you later O'Neill" Mitchell said.

Hannah watched as Sam and Mitchell walked away, Reynolds looked to Hannah. "Come on Lieutenant I have to brief in less than 30 minutes on the today's games" he told her.

"Yes sir" Hannah said. They made a brief stop at the Armoury and Hannah signed her weapons back in.

"You'll be stepping in for Peterson today. He was the designated referee for beta camp with Major Castleman. Now obviously you've never done this before you're a neutral observer. It's not hard just remain in the background observe and do not interact or communicate with the kids and report any unfair play to Major Castleman is that understood?" He asked her.

"Yes Sir" Hannah said, she smothered a smile at Reynolds referring to men who were probably going to be 5 years or more her senior in age as kids.

"Good, here is the play by and all the necessary information you'll need. Commit it memory and remember to have fun" he ordered her dryly as he handed over a file to her.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

48 hours later, Hannah stepped off the elevator at level 21 with Lt Bosco. SG12 and SG3 had finished the War games exercise and returned to base to clean up, debrief and there was talks about drinks later.

"I wished I had seen that right hook!" Bosco told her.

"I had to contain the live weapon" Hannah said casually.

"I bet you say that to all the men" Bosco said.

"All of them but you" Hannah said as shoved him and winced as her right arm throbbed in pain where she had been grazed by a bullet. She had received the wound 12 hours into the exercise when somehow a fully loaded 9 mm berretta got mixed up with the Intar weapons. No one had bothered to double check the weapons before handing them out. Luckily injuries were minimal a guy with a couple of broken ribs and Hannah a graze that needed stitches. She had just bandaged it up her arm and got on with the exercise.

"Oh so that makes me special" Bosco teased.

"No that just makes you-" Hannah didn't finish her sentence before she saw Two SG1 teams walk past her in the hallway. "Well that's different" She said as one of the Mitchells winked at her.

"You're telling me I hope he was winking at you and not me" Bosco joked. They continued to the Infirmary they entered the Infirmary and found another two versions of SG1. They had been warned about the unexpected SG1 doubles walking around but being told about it was very different from actually seeing it.

"Lieutenants O'Neill and Bosco what can I do for you?" Flynn asked.

"O'Neill tried to catch a bullet. Reynolds wants a quick patch so we can debrief in 30 minutes with Landry" Bosco told Flynn he held Hannah's wounded arm up and pointed to the bandage through the hole in her BDU jacket.

"I thought these war games used non lethal weapons" Flynn said, he gestured to a stool and made Hannah sit down. He pulled up his own stool and took a seat. He helped Hannah out of her jacket and cut off the bandage to get a better look at the wound. Hannah looked down at wound the bullet had gauged a deep trench in her arm.

"They do. Can we get this over with? It's only a scratch" she said nonchalantly Flynn gave her an incredulous look.

"You need stitches" Flynn told her. He got up and went to get a suture kit. Hannah looked to Bosco he leaned against the wall waiting with her.

"Doctors" Hannah said with a shrug, he smiled sharing a knowing look. Hannah looked forward to the other SG1 team variations. Her eyes stopped on another Mitchell he sat on the bed looking at her like he was undressing her with his eyes. Hannah looked away and tried to ignore it thinking it was just her imagination but when she looked back he was still looking right at her.

Flynn returned and blocked her view of Mitchell. Flynn was quick in stitching her up before she knew it her arm was being redressed and Flynn was handing her a pill bottle of pain killers.

"Not necessary" Hannah said handing it back to him.

"Ok but if you call me at 2 am for them" Flynn told her, she picked up her jacket getting ready to go.

"I won't, thanks for the patch up" She told him, she turned to Bosco "Let's go, bye doc" she said with a wave she walked out of the infirmary.

"That's us. Later doc" Bosco said as he followed her, in less than two steps he caught up to her. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Huh?"

"You and Flynn" Bosco said.

"Nothing's wrong, Flynn just likes to make a big deal out of nothing and pedal drugs" Hannah said explaining herself.

"Agreed Doctors do like pedalling their drugs out" Bosco said nodding they reached the elevator the doors opened and another SG team lead by Mitchell stood in the elevator. There was something different about this team. It was lead by Mitchell but he had three jaffa as his support they all were wearing black t-shirts and green BDU pants. Mitchell tilted his head to one side and looked at Hannah there was something chilling about his stare. He didn't move at first until the SF guard directed them to exit. He walked out and stopped in front of Hannah staring her down. She moved to step out of his way when he grabbed her right arm he squeezed her bicep hard.

"Sir what are you-" Hannah started in pain as her stitches started to tear under the pressure of his hand. She didn't get to finish asking him a question before he went on the offensive. He moved inhumanly fast, Hannah barely kept up in countering and blocking his moves.

Unfortunately speed won the day, soon enough Mitchell had by the throat. He slammed her into the wall with enough force Hannah saw stars skitter across her vision. He pushed her up with one hand around her neck. Hannah choked for air as Mitchell squeezed her neck cutting off her air supply.

Hannah wrapped her arms around the arm Mitchell was using to strangle her locking the joint in a last ditch effort. Pressing her back into the wall she pulled her legs up. She was going to use her feet to push herself out of his reach. She was about to use her feet to push him away when Mitchell started convulsing his hold her neck loosened. Hannah felt electricity pulse as it transferred from Mitchell's body into her own. She gritted her teeth pushing through the pain as several more jolts ran through them both. Mitchell finally released her and they fell to the floor. Hannah's lungs heaved for air she tried to move but her brain was having trouble trying to comprehend and perform the simplest actions. Her heart pounded in her chest at a rapid pace.

She felt a pair of hands grab her under the arms and drag her away. She tried to get up but was pushed back down by another Mitchell in desert BDUs. She was about to defend herself when she heard a voice she hadn't heard in years.

"It's ok relax, you just breathe" Dr Fraiser told her in a soothing tone. Hannah couldn't believe her eyes as Fraiser looked her over.

"The other Mitchell-" Hannah started as her body twitched and spasmed. The adrenaline in her body flagged and she began to feel pain seep through her with nausea. Her limbs still tingled with pins and needles.

"It's ok he's taken care of, you need to lie still you took a jolt of electricity back there." Mitchell in desert BDUs told her.

"I need a gurney over here" Fraiser shouted over her shoulder.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	28. Chapter 28

"Lieutenants nice of you to join us" Reynolds said to Hannah as she and Lt Bosco took their seats at the table in the briefing room. The debriefing on the war games exercise had been pushed back two hours thanks to the massive influx of more SG1 teams from alternate universes that came with their bag of problems. Hannah and Bosco took the time to get treatment and catch a quick power nap before heading to the briefing.

Landry came into the room causing them all to rise he waved them back into their chairs as he took his customary seat at the head of the table.

"Lieutenants Bosco, O'Neill I assume the doctors cleared you both" Landry said eyeing them.

"Yes Sir" They piped. Bosco had a broken nose and his left eye was swollen. He also had a couple of cracked ribs and probably a mild concussion but he was too stupid to stay in the Infirmary saying if she could walk away after a few jaunts with a taser there was no excuse for him. Hannah had contact burns on her neck with were red and raw along with a bruised cheek , split lip and bruises on her back and head from where she was slammed into the wall. She wasn't counting the fact she was tasered and had her arm restitched.

"Good, let's get to business about the live firearm incident that occurred at 1400 hours yesterday and why I'm only hearing about it now " Landry said.

Major Castleman sat forward in his chair "Sir, there was only one live firearm we ceased the exercise immediately and contained the firearm before we recalled all the weapons. After all weapons checked out-"

The meeting went for 40 minutes, as they discussed the exercise results and the marines who excelled along with a discussion on the pros and cons and how they could have done better.

"Ok, I want written reports on my desk by tomorrow morning 0900 Dismissed bar Lieutenant O'Neill" Landry ordered, the men at the table stood and left the room. He closed the file he had on the desk and looked to her. "The Asgard have arrived to help us with our other problem. They have requested you sit in on the briefing which will be happening in the next ten minutes so take a seat. Relax" he ordered her.

"Yes Sir" Hannah nodded and resumed her seat at the table.

"Major Castleman and Colonel Reynolds both commented to me that you did an excellent job out in the field" Landry said as he closed a file and sat back in his own chair.

"It was nothing Sir" Hannah replied she was about to add more but stopped when a Mitchell in solid green BDUs came into the room. She was tense and ready to fight in case he wasn't their Mitchell.

"O'Neill why you eyeballing me?" Mitchell asked as he took a seat opposite her at the table.

"Probably because an alternate version of you tried to kill her earlier today" Landry answered before Hannah could. "Made a mess of my hallways with blood and put three SF's in the infirmary" Landry said unimpressed.

"Why?" Mitchell asked.

"Apparently in their reality Hannah is a spy for the Ori" Daniel said coming into the room with Teal'c. "Hey you ok?" he asked her, he hadn't seen her up until now.

"I'm fine" Hannah said, it was her stock standard answer it just rolled off her tongue automatically. She could read the concern in all their faces as they looked at her injuries. Sam came into the briefing room with her laptop and hooked it up to the projector system.

"Are you ready Colonel Carter?" Landry asked.

"Yes Sir" Sam said as she took a seat next to Mitchell "That looks painful" she said Hannah nodded and kept her rejoinder of 'thanks for stating the obvious' to herself.

"Just a bit" Hannah chagrined as she was getting prickly at their attention. Landry looked at his watch and was about to announce something when the room lit up with a white light. When the light dissipated Kvasir appeared in the empty seat beside Mitchell with a time dilation device on the table in front of him. Mitchell looked slightly taken aback as he stared at Kvasir.

"General Landry, I am Kvasir. Thor sends his apologies for not attending personally, but he and Heimdall are in a neighbouring galaxy dealing with a most sensitive matter. In his stead, I have conveyed the time dilation device, as requested." Kvasir said with a nod of his head.

"We appreciate your quick response, Kvasir." Landry said.

They exchanged pleasantries and Sam got started. She explained the situation about the multiverse rift that had somehow opened in their reality making one way trips of SG1 teams from alternate realities coming home to be misdirected their reality with seemingly no answers to how it happened and how to correct it with returning the stranded teams. The only solution that had come up was to close the rift from their end which meant stranding a lot of people. Sam and one of her alternates had come up with a solution that required a time dilation field which was where the Asgard came in.

"So, what do you think? Will this, uh, work?" Mitchell asked Kvasir.

"I prefer not to prognosticate." Kvasir said Hannah smothered a smile Kvasir was a pragmatic individual by nature.

"Well, don't prognosticate. Just tell us what your gut feeling is." Mitchell said.

"Speculating on the matter would serve no practical purpose." Kvasir told him. Sam and Hannah shared a look of amusement as Mitchell looked slightly aggravated.

"Joseph and Mary." Mitchell muttered to Sam. He sat forward and leaned his elbows on the table looking at Kvasir. "What are the odds?" Mitchell asked.

"Less than twelve percent, and that is provided you are able to enact the plan before the black hole's gravity decimates your ship." Kvasir answered.

"Damn, that's cold." Mitchell said at the figure, they all looked slightly taken back at the low odds of success except for Kvasir who waited patiently.

"Col. Mitchell, Col. Carter, I'm giving you the green light. Shut this thing down." Landry told them.

They all nodded and got up from the table, Kvasir got up from his chair "Clone" he said addressing Hannah. Everyone stopped and looked at them waiting to see Hannah's reaction.

"Kvasir" Hannah said unaffected by the title. She knew Kvasir was just being direct not insulting her. As O'Neill would say Kvasir was just calling a spade a spade.

"Commander Thor wished me to perform a diagnostic assessment on your implants since I am here." Kvasir stated.

"Certainly I have to request time off with my superiors" Hannah told him, he looked at her with wide eyes. He didn't understand why Hannah needed permission.

Mitchell stepped forward "its ok O'Neill we won't need you for this mission" he said not wanting to ruffle the feathers.

"Thank you Sir" Hannah said to Mitchell. She looked to Kvasir "I'm ready when you are" she said. Kvasir nodded and within seconds they were beamed up into a lab on Kvasir's ship.

Kvasir didn't like to waste time as he moved to the console. He waited for Hannah, she moved to the long bench and laid down on it ignoring the chill. She watched as lights flew around her body like fireflies. Kvasir mumbled in Asgard as he moved touchstones around. A holographic screen appeared in front of him with data scrolled at a rapid pace. Hannah looked over to him hearing him curse under his breath. She was about to ask when she heard a snap noise and everything went black.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

General Landry sat behind his mahogany desk signing off on SG1's mission signing off on mission reports to acknowledge the mission statement and that he read the file.

He signed the last report when his office lit up with bright lights as two individuals materialised in front of him.

"My own kid did do a better job-" General O'Neill stopped mid gripe as he was no longer in a meeting with Mr Woolsey. He turned around and looked at General Landry and then Kvasir who had beamed into the room as well.

"Well that's annoying." He mumbled disappointed he couldn't finish annoying Mr Woolsey about how he lacked the knowledge on Military protocol and organisation of troops on Atlantis.

"Hank, what's going on?" O'Neill asked referring to his relocation.

"I brought you here O'Neill because you allowed your clone to be compromised" Kvasir told him. O'Neill raised an eyebrow at him.

"I did not" O'Neill said affronted by the accusation. Kvasir places a stone on Landry's desk and pressed a couple of symbols. The stone lit up and a holographic image projected into the air above it. The image was a 3D representation of a brain. The men looked at it confused as to what they were supposed to see. The brain was translucent in a blue hue with 3 grey microchips and millions of grey tiny specs crawling around.

"What's this?" O'Neill asked.

"The clone's brain scan, I had to shut down its brain functions as it was starting to transmit"

"Shut down as in brain dead?" O'Neill asked.

"No, I suspended its brain functions temporarily." Kvasir told them.

"She is not an 'it'. Her name is Hannah and she is a person so please use personal pronouns before you continue" O'Neill told Kvasir. He took a seat in one of the guest chairs opposite Landry's desk.

"Your Clone had one her implants removed crudely and nanites flooded into her brain. The nanites replaced the implant which means the nanites has been collecting information are encoded in goa'uld" Kvasir informed them.

"So any sensitive information Hannah…" O'Neill couldn't finish the sentence, the girl had been bugged literally and everything was fair game and possibly compromised.

"You said it transmitted were you able to track the transmission?" Landry asked Kvasir.

"No, I shut down the nanites before the transmission was sent. If you want the clone to live I will have to take her back to Orilla for the necessary repairs as I don't have the facilities on my ship. I will leave after I have finished the recalibrations for the time dilation device with Colonel Carter. I suggest you find out how your clone was compromised without your knowledge and rectify the issue" Kvasir said.

"Of course. We also don't her to be informed about any of this" O'Neill said. It earned him a curious look from Landry.

"Your prerogative" Kvasir said as he picked up the stone and beamed back to his ship leaving Landry and O'Neill in the office.

"What a mess" O'Neill said sitting forward in his chair. He put his head in hands for a moment and rubbed his face. He sat up and looked at Landry "How did we miss this?" he asked.

"I don't know" Landry said, he picked up the phone and dialled the control room "Walter, I want Lt Colonel Mitchell to report to my office ASAP" he hung up the phone. The PA activated and the call was sent out for Mitchell to report to Landry's office. "Want to share why you don't want the Lieutenant to know about her being compromised?" Landry asked.

"Hannah been through enough and I don't want to give her any reason to believe she shouldn't be here" O'Neill said, he would have explained himself further when a knock sounded at the door.

"Mitchell come in" Landry said, Mitchell opened the door and came into the room saluting them.

"Reporting as ordered" Mitchell said.

"Close the door and take a seat Colonel" Landry told him, Mitchell did as ordered and sat down with them in the only spare seat.

"Mitchell what we are about to tell you stays in this room. Is that understood?" O'Neill asked. Mitchell nodded.

"Lieutenant O'Neill's diagnostic showed one of her implants removed and nanites put in its place. Kvasir has told us that the nanites have been copying Hannah's memories and…" Landry explained what Kvasir had told them to Mitchell.

"How is Lieutenant handling it Sir?" Mitchell asked after Landry finished reading him into the situation.

"She doesn't know. Kvasir has her on ice and she's not going to find out" O'Neill told him. Mitchell looked surprised at the answer.

"Sir Do you think that's wise?"

"It's not but how do you think she'll react when she finds out she was helping the bad guys out unknowingly?" O'Neill asked. Mitchell nodded he knew that she would punish herself even more so than she already was. He felt for her as everything seemed to be a trial for her. She had to be the best and work the hardest to prove she was one of them.

"Now I want to know how this happened" O'Neill said.

"So do I, did you notice Lt O'Neill show any unusual behaviour?" Landry asked.

"No Sir… well she hadn't shown any unusual behaviour but then I don't know her well enough to comment. But she has been having headaches and I noticed she's had shaky hands but never while on duty only seen it while off duty in the shooting range and when she's sparring I figured overexertion she's been working hard to get back in the game and the Doctors passed her." Mitchell said not wanting to his or Hannah's grave just because she worked a little harder than most.

"Right you're dismissed Mitchell and remember not a word to anyone" Landry said.

"Yes Sir" Mitchell said he stood up and saluted before leaving the office.

"Looks like we'll have to visit the Infirmary and see how this could have missed their attention" O'Neill said.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"She come to you with any health issues? Headaches, fatigue what not?" O'Neill asked he looked around the Infirmary at all the different variations of SG1 from alternate universes before stepping back into Dr Lam's office.

"No and she passed her physicals, blood work completely clean after her last mission. Bar the recent injuries she's perfectly healthy" Dr Flynn said reading over Hannah's medical file in his hands. He suddenly felt his goose being slowly cooked but remained calm. No one was pointing any fingers yet.

"What's going on?" Flynn asked.

"Nothing, the Asgard are in town and they are doing a check up of their own and wanted a copy of all her medical files." Landry told him. Flynn nodded.

"Yeah they didn't want to poke around her grey matter without knowing what we have done. On a thumb doo hickey thing will do" O'Neill said as he watched Flynn closely.

"Right well that can be easily organized" Flynn said as Landry and O'Neill stood in the office with him.

"When were the last MRI and CAT scans taken?" O'Neill asked.

"Just after the incident with Khalek and I also did a follow up scan the week after and everything appeared consistent with previous scans" Flynn told them.

"No other brain scans?" O'Neill asked.

"They aren't apart of the standard physicals after off world missions so there wasn't a reason to do one" Flynn said frankly, he copied all of Hannah's medical files onto a thumb drive and handed it O'Neill.

"Ok thank you doctor" Landry said he looked to O'Neill and the two generals left the Infirmary.

"I don't like that guy" O'Neill said as they entered the elevator.

SG1SG1SG1GSG1SG1SG1SG1

"Ok, in a space of two months Hannah has been compromised without her knowledge" O'Neill said he winced at the word 'compromised' as he took a seat in the guest chair in Landry's office. The two had been discussing the situation and what to do for the past ten minutes.

"Maybe she knew" Landry said from behind his desk he was presenting the other side of the argument as they hadn't found any evidence to suspect a person on the base. All the staff had passed rigorous background checks. They were also vetted phone calls, emails, and personal mail on a regular basis anything suspicious was tagged and checked out. No one was under question leaving them with no evidence and no trail to follow.

"I doubt it. If she knew she would have refused the Asgard diagnostic test. At least show some hesitation or try to delay it. Hell she would have told someone or left some kind of message. Something" O'Neill said.

"Right well let's assume it was just after Khalek's death that's still a lot of projects and missions she's sat in on. I'll have Walter pull out the files"

"Any projects she was read in will have to have their code names changed and possibly relocated." Landry added.

"I want everything to stay the same I'll organise for her place to fit out with surveillance equipment in preparation for her return. Someone is going to want to collect those nanites and I want to catch them. Also as far as everyone on the base is concerned Lt O'Neill is on a diplomatic mission with the Asgard and won't return for two months." O'Neill said he pulled out his mobile phone.

**~TBC~**


	29. Chapter 29

O'Neill stood in Hannah's apartment that she shared with Lt Laura Cadman. He had made sure Cadman was on duty before he brought in his team. The team of four guys swept the apartment for bugs or any other surveillance equipment before putting in their own. He made sure the surveillance was restricted to the main room with the lounge and dining including the kitchen and bed rooms. Leaving on glaring blind spot the bathroom but some camera angles got the bathroom if the doors were left open.

One of the men, Sergeant Melindez came up to O'Neill holding a yellow envelope and said "Sir found this in the bedside table. Thought it might interest you"

O'Neill took a yellow envelope and opened it. It was a job contract from the IOA. He tried not to let his blood boil at the underhandedness of the IOA trying to recruit his own kid without passing the idea through him or at least a heads up. He didn't bother to flick through pages of the contract. He pushed it pack into the envelope and closed it handing it back to the Sergeant.

"Put it back where you found it Sergeant" O'Neill said, a knock sounded at the front door. O'Neill and the others stilled he motioned for the men to fall back into a position that made it look like they were busy installing something besides surveillance equipment. O'Neill went to the door and opened it. "Hello?" he asked.

A tall man in his late twenties: stocky build with blonde beach hair. He had a deep tan that belonged at a beach along with his Hawaii patterned shirt and cargo shorts not in Colorado.

"Hey, how's it going? I'm Chase Doyle the super" the man said with an open smile and his hand out.

"General O'Neill" O'Neill said shaking the man's hand. Chase peered around O'Neill's shoulder.

"O'Neill …oh so you're Hannah's Father?" Chase said pointing to O'Neill.

"Yeah that's me" O'Neill said blocking his view.

"Mind if I see some I.D. also I would like to know what you all are up to" Chase said.

"I'm insulted but I appreciate the level of consideration you are showing your tenants making sure no one is breaking in and what not" O'Neill said he flashed his ID

"Well it's best to err on the side of caution these days" Chase said.

"Yes well nothing to worry about here. I'm just getting my lackeys here to install surround sound system for the girls. House warming gift along with a waffle iron" he said pointing behind him though Chase couldn't see there was a waffle iron in the kitchen with a red ribbon on it.

"Wow generous" Chase enthused.

"Yeah so if you don't mind we gotta finish up here" O'Neill drawled.

"Right well don't worry Mum's the word on the house warming gift" Chase said leaving them. O'Neill closed the door and made motions for the men to continue on with their work.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A couple of weeks later, O'Neill had every angle of Hannah's life bugged and ready to be watched when she returned. So far all projects she had been involved in or even took a passing glance at had been checked and cleared all without incidence besides the lost time it had taken to make sure of no foul play.

Nothing had been compromised which made O'Neill relieved on many untold levels. He didn't want imagine what would have happened if the opposite were true. But now as he was head of Homeworld security he had no excuse for allowing it to happen. If it even came to light it would reflect poorly not only in himself but the SGC. So even if it meant invading Hannah's privacy it was for her own good, to protect her. Or so he would keep telling himself until he convinced himself he wasn't being an overprotective ass.

He sat at his desk at home and looked at the stone Kvasir had given him before he left with Hannah. It was a direct link to the lab that was working on Hannah. He wasn't expecting an update with any news that could help him. He was just waiting patiently for them to contact him in accordance to Kvasir's orders. The 'we'll call you when we have something' orders.

The stone glowed making O'Neill sit up. He picked up the stone and suddenly his vision blurred and changed when it returned he found himself standing in a pristine white lab. He turned around and saw Hannah's body lying on a metal slab across the room from her were two Asgards standing next to a large console. A holographic screen hovered in the air above the console. One of the Asgards stepped forward "O'Neill" he said.

"Thor" O'Neill said recognising Thor's voice as it was the only distinguishing features between many of the Asgard along with individual mannerisms.

"What's going on?" O'Neill asked. He walked around the slab and saw Hannah's head laying to the side her eyes open she looked like a wax model in Madam Tussauds as she laid eerily still and seeming lifeless on the bench.

He knelt down at looked at her face, he reached out to close her eyes but his hand fell through her skin. He'd forgotten he was a holographic image.

"We have completed our assessment" Thor told him.

"And?"

"The nanites have been successfully removed and we have removed the other three implants. There was minor brain damage to the hippocampus where the first implant was removed. We were able to repair the damage, there should be minimal memory loss. Heimdall will discuss the options" Thor said.

"There are really only three options. It is good to see you again though I wish it were under better situation" Heimdall said he moved several stones on the stone closing down the holographic screen. "Option1. We euthanize the clone as the original plan was over 5 years ago"

"Not an option" O'Neill said.

"Second choice: We wipe her memories"

"Is it possible to take out the four and just leave Hannah's memories?"

"I have been researching the possibility. I think it could be done but then we have never had the chance to attempt such a procedure. It could work but then it could also wipe her mind completely" Heimdall said pensively.

"Ok, I'm not enamoured of that option either"

"Third option I replace the implants with a new biomechanical implants I have designed"

"Are they anything like the organic ones that failed miserably?"

"They are far more superior and I have been able to improve the design so it is more efficient, durable and with the information we have learned from the nanites I have been able to improve the safe guards and encryption of our technology."

"So she can't be hacked?" O'Neill asked

"These implants will be impossible for yours and Goa'uld technology to detect. As they will become a part of her brain's natural organic structure they will be impossible to be removed unless you have the correct equipment. I see no foreseeable way she could be compromised" Heimdall explained, he showed a holographic projection of a brain much like the one Kvasir had shown him and Landry. Except the difference was there were several small vein like structures that were highlighted.

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes" Thor answered.

"Good let's get cracking. Oh how long is it going to take?" O'Neill asked.

"Roughly over a month as it's the first time we are trialling the technology in a live person" Heimdall said.

"Ok I want to be here when you wake her up. I'll see you all in a month if not sooner" O'Neill said, he looked over to Hannah before the transmission cut out. His vision blurred and he found himself back in his office he held the communications stone in his hand and walked to his gun safe. Opening it he placed the stone in the safe before locking it up. He sighed noting the time it was too late to call the SGC as Landry would be off duty he'd have to wait until tomorrow.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

6 weeks later,

"SG1 just returned from following a lead to finding Merlin's weapon." Landry informed Hannah, she sat opposite him in one of the two guest chairs. Mr Woolsey occupied the other listening to the brief of what was going on. Mr Woolsey had made it known he wanted to be in the office when Hannah reported for duty and had actually spent a good half an hour asking Hannah about her time with the Asgard before Landry could get a word in about what was going on.

"Yes, the Asgard updated me on what I missed Sir" Hannah said, she had spent a good amount of her time with her consciousness hooked up to the mainframe of the Asgard computers while they sorted out the kinks of her new implants. She was glad to back in the land of the living again than in holographic form looking down at her own body. The Asgard had spent great lengths of telling her about what they had replaced and the repairs that had been made and why.

They said her old implants were malfunctioning due to trauma and unusually high brain activity. She had agreed with them and divulged the issues she had been experiencing. The headaches, hand tremors, auditory hallucinations and vivid dreams everything because she knew no recriminations would be made against her character and no hand holding. They would process the information and tell her the most logical and direct answers.

"Good, I have new orders for you." Landry said happy he didn't have to go into detail about anything.

"Sir?" Hannah asked confused.

"It has come to my attention you were putting in a large amount of over time before you left with the Asgard. As such I have reduced your hours and duties"

"Sir I'm capable of working with the hours I was putting in. Unless you found my work substandard?" Hannah asked.

"No, no it was all exceptional" he said with a bored tone "Don't think you aren't the only person affected many people are having their schedules changed. I can't afford you or anyone burning out right now. So I want your focus to be in line with SG1's in finding Merlin's weapon and the exceptions of the war game exercises and training that SG3, 5 and 18 have scheduled for the new influx of marines on base. Your clearance for the projects you were assisting has been revoked so you can't circumvent my orders. That's all" Landry said.

Landry and O'Neill had decided it was best to limit Hannah to the most essential information. She would stay under Mitchell's watchful eye off world and made sure the Marines picked up the other side of her work schedule in keeping her busy while Earth side with training exercises that didn't affect their own security or any projects on advanced weaponry and technology they had going.

"Yes Sir" She answered.

"Ah Lieutenant I'd also like to have a brief word with you in private later" Mr Woolsey said with a kind smile.

"Of course Sir" Hannah said to him and with that she turned and left his office feeling oddly punished. Chief Harriman smiled and stood up from his desk outside General Landry's office.

"Welcome home" Chief Sgt. Harriman said as he handed her the schedule Landry was talking about. Her 80-90 hour week had been cut in half if she didn't take into account off world missions_. I have scheduled R&R this is crazy_ Hannah thought.

"Thanks it's good to be back Chief" Hannah feigned enthusiasm even though she wasn't pleased with her new schedule.

"SG1 just returned from off world they are in Colonel Carter's lab at the moment. Oh before I forget your new ID badge and access card" Harriman said handing her a yellow envelope.

"Lieutenant O'Neill walk with me" Mr Woolsey said from behind her. Hannah took the enveloped and thanked Harriman before following Mr Woolsey.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

After her brief chat with Mr Woolsey, Hannah headed straight to the showers. Mr Woolsey had asked her about the deal the IOA wanted her to take with a subtle reminder that the military were curtailing her freedom. He had just the right way of tugging her strings to make her believe that Landry and the others were going to keep her in a tight control of her. She felt those strings tug with her clearance revoked and her duties changed. All her books that had been kept in Daniel's office were gone when she had stopped by earlier to see if SG1 were there before trying the mess. It wasn't the welcome she thought she'd receive. She cleaned up and changed into fresh fatigues before headed down the hallway to the Elevator when she got there Daniel was standing waiting for the lift. He covered his mouth and yawned.

"Tired?" Hannah asked innocently. Harriman had filled her in on everything she had missed in the last 24 hours so she wasn't completely removed from the loop. Daniel turned around and smiled as he yawned again.

"You have no idea" he said as she stretched the doors to the elevator opened and they stepped on. "I'm heading to Sam's office for coffee you want to join?" he asked pressing for level 19.

"Sure" Hannah said as she leaned against the wall opposite Daniel in the elevator. "So I dropped by your office earlier and noticed all the books I wrote were gone"

"Oh yeah Jack said something about Area 51 wanting to have a look at them" He said shrugging, Hannah squashed down the unwelcome feelings that something was going on behind her back. A silence lapsed as she silently told her inner voice to stuff its suspicions where the sun the don't shine when Daniel broke the silence.

"So how are you?" he asked, Hannah smiled _why did that question always sound so double edged coming from Daniel …_she thought.

"I'm good, the Asgard woke me up and sent me home this morning through the Stargate" Hannah answered casually.

"You were asleep for 6 weeks?" he asked in disbelief.

"I wouldn't call it sleeping" Hannah said as the doors opened she stepped off and waited for Daniel to fall into step.

"No?" he asked a little lost.

"I don't know how to describe it, end story I'm here and completely up to speed on everything except for what happened the last 72hrs for you guys" She said with a smile.

"Well we went to Vagonbrei caught all the sights I mainly stayed in the library reading"

"Uhuh I'm not surprised by this" Hannah replied.

"I know creature of habit" he said with a playful shrug, they rounded the corner and entered Sam's Lab. She and Mitchell were seated at the main table with a cup of coffee they both looked beyond exhausted.

"Hey" Hannah said, Sam turned to her and smiled.

"Hannah you're back!" Sam said she hugged Hannah "We missed you" she added releasing Hannah so she could pull up a chair to the table. Mitchell waved sluggishly from the other side of the table as Daniel sat down next to him. Teal'c looked the least exhausted sitting at the head of the table.

"How's it going Lieutenant?" Mitchell asked, Hannah smiled at his thick Midwestern accent that seemed heavier than usual.

"Going better than you Mitchell" Hannah joked.

"You've no idea" he said sitting up. "You back for good now or what?" he asked he rubbed the fatigue from his eyes.

"Yes Sir, I'm the property of SG1 and SG's 3, 5 and 18" Hannah said

"What? I have to share you with Reynolds, Harper and Altman? " Mitchell whined everyone looked to him surprised by his tone as he sounded like a spoiled child who just been told to share his favourite toy. "What I meant to say is I feel that you'll lose focus and I'd prefer you be on my team" he said.

"Don't worry I only go off world with your team, Sir and SG teams 3, 5 and 18 have me for war game and training exercises earth side" She said.

"Ok that's good gives you more time to help Danny boy here solve the riddle of Merlin's weapon" Mitchell said slapping Daniel's back.

"Yeah speaking of which you guys went to Camelot without me?" Hannah asked.

"You weren't here… wait how did you know?" Mitchell asked.

"Asgard updated me and I helped with translations of Merlin's logs. By help I really just looked at it while the Asgard did the work. I also had access to their mainframe to keep tabs on what was going on while learning stuff" Hannah said.

SG1 didn't really need to know she spent 4 weeks in holographic projection form being weirded out by her own body in front of her in the room while the Asgard did their upgrades and prowled through her brain making sure her new upgrades were working at optimal efficacy. It was a very odd out of body experience she hoped she wouldn't have to experience for a long time to come.

"Right so no need to catch up?" Mitchell asked yawning. Hannah nodded smiling serenely. It made him slightly uncomfortable she looked well rested and somehow at peace. It was a good thing but it was not the Hannah he was use to.

"Only what you were doing Vagonbrei and why you guys look like you haven't slept in days" Hannah said.

"Well then…" Mitchell started to tell her of their mission to Vagonbrei to find Merlin's weapon only to have a 'spacebug' munch on their serotonin and grow in their brains until they died. Hannah was a little confused as Mitchell coloured the story with his own nuances.

"…Yeah, I was getting worked up, cussing at Teal'c, telling him to: "Go on. Leave me." Must have been…twenty minutes before I realized he _had_ gone, and I was sitting there talking to myself." Mitchell said making hand gestures acting out his half of the story. Hannah looked to Teal'c for confirmation he smiled and nodded equally amused at Mitchell's storytelling.

"What about you two? Any hallucinations?" Hannah asked Sam and Daniel.

"Yeah, when they put me in the pod, I imagined I was being put in a coffin. I thought I was being buried alive." Sam said slightly off put with the memory but still smiling. Daniel was going to say something when Landry entered the room. Sam, Mitchell and Hannah stood to acknowledge his rank.

"Well, rise and shine. How are you feeling?" He asked them.

"Rested and ready to go, sir." Mitchell informed him.

"I assume Dr. Lam got you up to speed?" Landry asked looking at Sam.

"Yes, sir. Between the sample they collected from Teal'c, and the research Dr. Reimer and I conducted, they were able to produce a serum that effectively isolated the parasite and starved it out." Sam said.

"I just hate that that cave was a dead end. We went through all that for nothing." Mitchell said rubbing the back of his neck. Landry nodded in sympathy.

"I wouldn't say that, exactly. I did find one reference in that library that might prove to be useful—Atlantis." Daniel said, Hannah perked at 'Atlantis' feeling the sense of happiness as it reminded her of all the good times she had the year she was there and her own yearning to go back.

"You think the location of Merlin's weapon is hidden in their database?" Sam asked Daniel.

"I think it's worth checking out." Daniel said. The phone in Sam's office rang and Sam moved and picked it up.

"Carter" she paused as she listened to what she was being told and nodded "I see. We'll be right there." She said, she hung up the phone and looked at Landry.

"There seems to be a problem in the Gate room, sir." Sam said, Landry nodded and turned and exited the room with Sam. Hannah and the others exchanged looks before following.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

They reached the gate room and saw Vala standing on some cases at the bottom of the ramp to the Stargate. She was yelling at technicians up in the control room.

"I never liked you, and I know you can hear me! Dial the gate, now! Dial the gate! Don't make me come in there!" She yelled as she pointed at the technicians who looked amused than scared. An SF stood at her side trying to tug her down off the boxed. She glared down at the SF as she tried to rip her arm free of him. "You stop it!" she ordered like the SF were a misbehaving animal.

"What's going on?" Landry said as Vala had come off her perch of boxes to shove the SF. She stomped right up to Landry and stared him down she was upset.

"I'm leaving. I'm not staying somewhere where I'm not welcome, and don't even think about making me stay against my will." Vala told him.

"Wouldn't dream of it. But I figured you'd want to stay after going through all the trouble of passing the psychiatric evaluation." Landry said innocently. Vala looked taken back at his reply.

"I passed?" She asked puzzled.

"Dr. Hutchison seems to think that you have a lot of potential." Landry informed her.

"He does?" Vala asked dubiously.

"He feels you can make a significant contribution here at Stargate Command. And I agree." Landry said.

"Congratulations." Daniel said stepping forward, Hannah was slightly out of the loop on what was going on but it seemed to be good news as Vala bit her bottom lip trying to maintan her composure.

"I-I'm a little…overwhelmed. Heh. But, as my first—official act, I'd like to report a rather disagreeable little man." She said, Mr Woolsey came in via the other entrance behind Vala.

"That would be me." Woolsey said. Vala turned and shot him a dark him he responded with a confident half-smile.

"Mr. Woolsey's offer was part of the test. We wanted to make sure we could trust you." Landry told her. Vala folded her arms across her chest and pulled her shoulders back and looked at Landry/

"I knew that. But were his sexual advances part of the test?" She asked. Woolsey looked horrified by the accusation whilst Landry played into the hand making it seem that he believe Vala. Hannah smothered a smile.

"What! That's..ah…General, I-I can assure you…" Woolsey stammered.

"Well, I would've even considered playing along, but some of his requests were…well, a little…unusual, even for me." Vala said pulling a face, she smirked as Woolsey moved past her to the General who had turned on his feet and was leaving the gate room with Woolsey following him.

"General, I would never…General." He stammered, Hannah and the others smothered their amusement before turning back to Vala.

"Hannah you are back! I have many things to tell you" Vala said with a huge smile she pulled Hannah into a brief hug.

"I've got the time, we'll catch up after work" Hannah said returning the hug and smile. Vala nodded and then turned to Mitchell.

"So, when do I get one of these SG-1 badges?" She asked pointing to his arm. Mitchell gave her a dark look and stepped closer to her.

"You don't. You're not a member of SG-1. You're a probationary member of Stargate Command, who'll be subject to some very intensive scrutiny for the next few months." Mitchell told her in a slightly threatening manner.

"Oh." She said her smile gone.

"Don't screw up." Mitchell told her. Vala shook her head emphatically and Mitchell turned his back to her a small smile of pleasure crossing his features. Daniel shot him a pointed look and the two nodded as if they had spoken to each other telepathically. Mitchell rolled his eyes and turned back to Vala.

"And welcome aboard." Mitchell added.

"See, I still think it's cause for celebration. So I say we go out, have lunch, and I'll pay." Vala offered as she grinned.

"Pay with what, exactly?" Mitchell asked as Vala linked her arm in Hannah's.

"Well, Daniel will cover me until I get my share of the loot" Vala said.

"You mean first pay check" Hannah said correcting Vala, Daniel already looked defeated with his head dipping down and sighing. "So where are we going for lunch?" She asked.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Two days later, Hannah and Vala were perched on the roof of the Shelby Mitchell had bought. Her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She was dressed in grey mechanic's overalls with the top half tied around her hips. She had grease and dirt marks over her arms, neck and face while black tank top hid any grease or oil she had gotten on her.

She, Mitchell, Teal'c and surprising Vala had all come out to pull Mitchell's car apart. Sam and Daniel were busy prepping for the Atlantis mission. With no work for her to do Hannah opted to help Mitchell start his pet project of fixing the car instead of gorging herself on waffles and watching TNT marathons thanks to O'Neill's 'housewarming' gifts. She was saving that idea for winter.

"Hey get down from there I don't want to be panel beating your ass prints out of the roof" Mitchell said as he came out of the house he was renting. The place was a duplex and he had the downstairs apartment.

"Please, we aren't elephants" Hannah said as he handed her a cold bottle of ruby pink soda, she stayed perched where she was "Anyway I think after 3 hours of dismantling this Piece-"

"Yack yack I know you don't like the car…Stay as you are and hydrate so I don't hear your opinions" he told her. Vala and Hannah clinked soda bottles in their small victory before taking a drink.

"Didn't take you to be a Pink Creaming soda fan Sir" Hannah commented looking at the bottle. It was a cleanskin.

"Colonel Mitchell has a Soda machine" Teal'c said as he held another bottle with same bright pink soda.

"My niece's favourite flavour is Creaming Soda only when it's mixed with pink food colouring go figure. She was going to visit next week with my brother until we had to change plans" Mitchell said resignedly it was the pass and go of working for the SGC that life was always on a back burner.

"That sucks, so question what I'm going to be doing on this trip?" Hannah asked.

"Officially you will be backing up Daniel and Vala. Unofficially the day is yours as long as you stay on base and if Daniel requires your help-"

"Then I assist him" Hannah finished.

"Yep, easy gig and I thought you'd like a chance to catch up with your old friends. I think of it as an investment with the hopes of future returns in good behaviour" He said with a grin.

"We'll see Sir" Hannah said smiling as she took another pull of her soda.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	30. Chapter 30

3 weeks later, aboard the Odyssey travelling to Atlantis. Hannah cut a slice out of apple with one of her smaller knives she carried. Mitchell was twisting his straw's paper cover into a thin cord as Daniel slept soundly at the table. Vala was peeling an orange watching Mitchell with curiosity.

"What are you doing?" Vala asked Mitchell.

"You'll see" Mitchell said with an amused smile he looked to Hannah and stopped for a moment. "You're wearing Black" he said in surprise.

"Sir?" Hannah asked as she ate a piece of her apple.

"You're wearing the same BDUs as the rest of us. I knew you'd come around" He said as he and the rest of SG1 were wearing identical black BDUs.

"Yeah it's laundry day" Hannah quipped. She looked to Daniel who looked dead to the world. "He does know that there are bunks on the ship" Hannah said.

"It's a combat nap" Mitchell said defending Daniel. Hannah rolled her eyes and chuckled as she carved another piece out of her apple.

"Yeah I think he missed the point of a combat nap about 20 minutes ago when we came in for breakfast and found him like this" Hannah told him.

"He's just tuckered out from being excited" Mitchell said.  
>"Funny, he doesn't look excited." Vala commented.<p>

"Trust me. Like a kid who was up all night on Christmas Eve." Mitchell said he finished twisting the paper and moved in his chair getting up on his elbows.

"I thought we imposed a moratorium on cultural references I wouldn't understand." Vala said as she ate a piece of her orange.

"So excited, he was up all night." Mitchell explained he positioned the cord of paper over Daniel's ear and proceeded very lightly to tickle Daniel. A mischievous grin played across his face as he continued to tickle Daniel's ear.

"It's only because he was worried sick about the success of the mission." Vala said, Mitchell who wasn't getting any reaction applied more pressure and continued to tickle Daniel's ear. Daniel flinched slightly and Mitchell's smile grew as he found the spot he wanted,

"Wake up, sunshine. Time to see what old Santa brought" Mitchell cooed to Daniel, he tickled more until Daniel unconsciously slapped his ear and groaned a little. Mitchell with his lightning reflexes was able to move back into a neutral position and hide his paper wrapper looking normal but unable to not smile at Daniel.

"Morning." Mitchell said to Daniel who lifted his head up as he woke up. He squinted at them still groggy.

"What?" Daniel said blearily, Hannah saw the view outside change as the ship dropped out of Hyperspace.

"We just came out of hyperspace." Hannah said.

"And I'm guessing you don't want to miss the landing" Mitchell said to Daniel.

"Wha? What time is it?" Daniel asked he looked to his watch.

"This is the Captain. All hands take stations for atmospheric entry." Colonel Emerson's voice came over the P.A.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Daniel asked he didn't even wait for a reply before he got to his feet and ran out of the room. Hannah cleaned the apple juice off her knife and returned it to the sheath in her boot.

"Okay, he's a little excited." Vala said as she spat out some seeds from the orange she had been eating and put them on her tray. Hannah and Mitchell waited for her before they took off to bridge to watch the landing.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

After the landing, they were beamed directly into the Gate room to save time. Hannah exhaled in relief and she felt like she had come home after being away for too long. The familiar surrounds and faces warmed her, especially when she laid eyes on Sheppard and Dr Weir. She snapped to attention and saluted Sheppard after he came down the line of greeting Sam and Mitchell.

"Lieutenant O'Neill, Good to see you again" Sheppard said with a wry smile as they exchanged salutes.

"You too Sir" Hannah said, Sheppard turned to the Major standing beside him.

"Major Lorne my second in command, Major Lorne this is Lieutenant O'Neill" Sheppard said.

"Lieutenant O'Neill an honour to meet you. Sheppard speaks very highly of you" Major Lorne said he held out his hand and Hannah gave it a firm shake she had missed the relaxed military standards of Atlantis. Hannah raised an eyebrow at them wondering what Sheppard had told Lorne about her exactly.

"You look familiar sir have we met before?" Hannah asked, steering the conversation away from her. She sized up the 5'9 soldier with cerulean eyes and good looks that made him very easy on the eyes. But like most of the soldiers she met he was just another cookie cutter soldier until you got to know them better. Also while Lorne was very attractive he was completely off limits to her like every other male in a military uniform. She was amazed at the knack she had to turn off that part of her brain that just wanted stop and dreamy stare at every chiselled jaw or deliciously scented man that passed her.

"I was previously stationed at the SGC before reassignment to here. Filling your shoes has not been an easy task especially with the marines" He said with a grin.

"I wouldn't expect so considering the way I left Sir" Hannah said she mentally slapped herself for letting a statement slip it made her sound bitter. Sheppard looked pained about the comment but as soon as it appeared it disappeared. They hadn't really discussed what happened that night but he knew that she had lied on her report.

"Yeah we had to keep Smack down Thursday going or there would have been mutiny" Sheppard joked. Thursdays the gym was saved for sparring and fighting classes. The one day Hannah use to supervise with two other officers where they let the ranks mix and pull punches in hand to hand combat. It was a good way to blow off steam and good for overall morale even if the medical staffs weren't too happy about the minor injuries but it came with the territory.

"Ronon enjoys it way too much he sent at three guys to the infirmary yesterday Beckett was not impressed" Lorne said not showing any signs that he felt awkward about the circumstances of him replacing her on the base.

"Beckett had the same problem with me when we first started it. Looks like you'll have to introduce me to this Ronon Colonel" Hannah said to Sheppard. Sheppard in his random emails mention the man and his unusual fighting skills had made him top fighter on the base. He remarked how Ronon had taken her place with wiping every opponent he met to the floor among other things. She couldn't wait to throw some punches with the guy since she had a reputation on the base to keep.

"I'd be happy to introduce you two at Lunch and maybe if you got time a friendly match between you two" Sheppard said rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"I'd like to watch the Infamous Lieutenant show Ronon what for" Lorne said joining in on Sheppard's wagon.

"Infamous?" Mitchell asked overhearing Lorne's words.

"Oh yeah the stories I could tell you" Sheppard said.

"Oh the stories you will keep to yourself Sir" Hannah told Sheppard, they shared a cryptic smile that had the others wondering what stories he had.

"It's been a while since I've heard a good story." Mitchell said with clear interest that he wanted to know them all.

"Well shall we get to business and save the stories for later?" Dr Weir asked interrupting the group's attention and gesturing they follow her up the stairs. Hannah waited for the others to go first and took up at the end of the group. Major Lorne fell into step with her.

"Lieutenant O'Neill is along for the joy ride. She hasn't got any duties so you guys can borrow her for the day but if Dr Jackson needs her you'll have to relinquish her" Mitchell told Sheppard.

"I'm sure we can find ways to keep the Lieutenant entertained" Sheppard said.

"Just don't work me too hard Sir, or General Landry will have my neck for overtime" Hannah told him.

"O'Neill working too many hours say it isn't so" Sheppard joked.

"Haha Colonel mock all you like but when was the last time you took a day off?" Hannah said. Sheppard considered her question for a moment before answering.

"Good point why don't we both have the day off together" he said with a smug smile. Hannah shook her head it didn't take much for Sheppard to make a comment sound like evidence of fraternisation.

"Right where I kick your friend's ass while you stand around taking bets?" Hannah offered.

"Sounds like a good day off to me" Sheppard said as they entered the conference room.

Hannah sat next to Major Lorne at the table in the conference room, SG1was interspersed with the Atlantis senior officers. Weir sat at the head of the horse shoe table hands interlaced as Sam gave the briefing of their purpose. Updating Weir and Sheppard on the situation in the Milky Way Galaxy and all the background they needed to understand their reasons for doing what they were doing. 

"The Ori Supergate has been inactive since they sent their first wave. But it's been reported that the Priors are promising reinforcements for their armies, which are on their way and should be here soon. Now we can only assume that means more ships, and these four are already more than we can handle. We have to act now." Sam said

"Well, why don't you try dialling out? I mean, if it's powered by a black hole, you should be able to keep the thing up and running almost indefinitely." McKay said, Hannah smothered a smile noting how some people never changed McKay was one of those people.

"I'm sure they thought of that before they came all this way, Rodney." Sheppard said he sat back in his chair.

"It was what we were attempting to do when the Ori fleet first came through. Now the Asgard have since tried again, but for some reason, they can't dial out." Sam said Sheppard smiled smugly as Sam confirmed his assumption as correct.

"But you might be able to dial in?" Weir asked.

"Well, that's the problem. It was designed to dial in from another galaxy." Sam said

"Like one of the Stargates in the Pegasus?" Sheppard asked,

"No, no, no, no, no. The diameter of a Stargate is not arbitrary. There is a specific correlation between the energy required to create a stable wormhole—" McKay started to answer.

"And the size of the gate. I know that!" Sam said cutting McKay off, she was clearly irritated by McKay trying to take over.

"And, it's exponentially proportional to size, which means the energy required to create a connection with a Supergate would far exceed that of an ordinary gate. It'd be like putting together a Saint Bernard and a Chihuahua." McKay said agitated.

"And the problem with that would be…" Vala drawled innocently, Hannah along with the others in the room stifled smiles at Vala and McKay's shocked expression.

"Well, obviously it's a question of uh…" McKay started, he noticed Daniel sigh at Vala like she was trying their patience "Oh, I see. You're, um, mocking me, aren't you?" he asked annoyed.

"What? Um, no, I'm not from Earth. I honestly didn't get the reference." Vala said, she shared a innocent smile with Sheppard who was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, well, they're both dogs…" McKay said he used his hands to gesture his meaning.

"McKay!" Sam said interrupting him. He stopped and placed his hands on the table.

"Colonel Carter, please continue." Weir said to Sam.

"If he speaks again, I'll shoot him." Sheppard told Sam.

"But to answer your question, we are introducing another Stargate into the equation. Teal'c should have it in position right now." Daniel said.

"If we can make a connection between that gate and one from the Pegasus galaxy" Sam added

"You, you're trying to make a jump. Don't shoot me; you know I can't help myself." McKay interrupted again, he held his hands up in self defence. Sheppard shook his head

"A jump. Can you do that?" Sheppard asked, Sam nodded and started to speck but Mitchell cut in.

"One of Colonel Carter's more brilliant planet-saving ideas from a few years back. Stargate Command inadvertently dialled the gate address of a planet that was on a collision course with a black hole. P3W-451, if memory serves." Mitchell said proudly at his own recollection.

"The only way to disconnect before Cheyenne Mountain got swallowed up was to set off a shape charge right at the event horizon." Sam added, she stepped to side and clicked the controller for the flat screen to show an animation she had made to illustrate her point.

"Now that energy spike forced our outgoing wormhole to jump to another Stargate that was relatively close by." Sam said

"And, if we can do it again we can tie up the Ori Supergate indefinitely." Mitchell finished

"Even if you were able to establish an initial connection—" McKay started

"We need a nuke, we know." Hannah said

"And a dialing crystal capable of—"

"Already have one." Hannah said interrupting McKay again.

"And if you want to keep the connection open for more than thirty-eight minutes—"

"Yack. Yack yack yack!" Mitchell said taking over Hannah's side of the argument. He continued to say 'yack yack' in an attempt to make McKay's chatter sound like white noise but McKay spoke loudly.

"You need to find a black hole in the Pegasus galaxy!" McKay practically shouted. Hannah and Sam exchanged smiles as Mitchell and McKay continued.

"This is not our first barbecue, Doctor McKay!" Mitchell told him

"I am just saying, the yield calculations can be extremely tricky, if not borderline impossible.  
>You may need me." McKay said smugly.<p>

"Colonel Carter said as much." Vala said as she laughed.

"Oooh, we weren't going to tell him that." Sam told Vala, McKay sat back in his chair and folded his arms looking pleased with himself. While the others in the room shook their heads at him.

"John, do you think you could spare Rodney from your team?" Weir asked Sheppard.

"Hell you can keep him permanently but I want Lieutenant O'Neill in exchange it's only fair" Sheppard said a little chuffed at himself for trying at least as Mitchell looked displeased at him.

"Right, we should get going" Sam said with a closed smile.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

"So excited to be back even though it's only for a day?" Lorne asked Hannah as the briefing was called to an end. Others were getting up and leaving on their own accord.

"Yes Sir" Hannah said with a smile getting up from her chair.

"Any plans?" Sheppard asked her joining Hannah and Lorne.

"I thought I'd check out my old quarters I left a book behind, go for a stroll take in the sights and see how you've kept the place. Other than that I'm all yours within reason" Hannah said knowing she was opening the door to Sheppard teasing her.

"Ok how we all have lunch in an hour. I'll introduce you to Ronon and catch up with Teyla and then we'll get into the gym" Sheppard said organising her day for her.

"Sounds good to me Sir" Hannah said.

"Good now if you two will excuse me I have some sage advice for Mitchell" Sheppard told her, Hannah and Lorne watched Sheppard run over to Mitchell and offer him a Lemon. She chuckled as Mitchell took the Lemon and McKay stuttered nervously at the joke Sheppard was playing. McKay and Sam walked down the stairs that lead to the Stargate.

"Well I guess I'll see you at lunch" Lorne said to her.

"Yes Sir" Hannah replied he nodded slightly and walked after Sheppard catching up with him on the stairs.

"I think they both seem genuinely interested in more than your mind" Vala commented as she followed Hannah's line of sight and saw Sheppard and Lorne at the bottom discussing something they both darted looks at her.

"Sheppard is a tease and one of my closest friends. He only flirts because there's nothing behind it." Hannah said shaking her head at Vala who seemed to be Laura's alien twin.

"I don't know the little smile you two shared earlier and him trading off that McKay for you" Vala teased.

"Trust me, not going to happen in this life time" Hannah said pointing to the door that led out to the balcony.

"But you want it to"

"No, he and I… there are lines that are never meant to be crossed" Hannah said firmly.

"But while I have to work with Daniel you get to play. I mean technically they aren't in your chain of command" Vala said with a smile.

"Doesn't matter the rules are there to be obeyed" Hannah told her. Vala nodded letting the subject drop as she moved to lean over the Balcony to get a better view of the city.

"This place is amazing" Vala said changing the topic.

"Yeah it's beautiful" Hannah said looking out at the view she had missed Atlantis. It felt right to be standing here like she had returned home again. She just wished she could stay. Vala leaned haphazardly over the railing Hannah was about to step forward to pull Vala back but she came back on her own.

The door opened and Daniel and Dr Weir came out onto the Balcony. Daniel moved to Vala's side.

Hannah stepped back and turned to Weir. The woman looked perfectly at home and deeply content with her position.

"It's good to see you again Dr Weir. You're looking very well" Hannah said, Weir smiled and was about to answer when Vala spoke up.  
>"Well Daniel, no wonder you've been obsessing about coming here. This place, it must be full of so many wonderful…" Vala leaned closer to Daniel "Souvenirs." She whispered to him. Hannah bit back a smile and moved to Weir's side.<p>

"You too Lieutenant you've been sorely missed" Weir said. Not missing a beat she turned to Daniel "Perhaps we should get you all started in the Holoroom?" she asked as she gestured they get moving since Daniel looked anxious to get started.

Daniel nodded and yanked Vala's arm so she was standing beside him. Hannah followed Weir and they walked back into the building and headed down the stairs toward the Stargate.

"How much of the city have you been able to explore?" Hannah asked Weir as they came down the stairs.

"Just over half now. But we have the city schematics, so we have a fairly good idea of what's where. Still, there are entire sections of the city and whole systems we don't even pretend to understand. I'm sure if you wanted Zelenka would be happy to let you poke around the systems" Weir answered.

"Maybe later  
>"Yeah, you could spend a lifetime trying." Daniel said in wonderment still soaking up the ambience of Atlantis. Vala was casing the place and the people around her looking of where she could go next which didn't impress Daniel.<p>

"I hope to." Weir told them.

"Well if you'll excuse me I think I'll take my leave. If you need me just radio" Hannah said she held up her small radio before pocketing it.

"Will do" Daniel said he nodded but behind him Vala shook her head mouthing 'No we won't' she stopped when Daniel turned to look at her for a second.

"Ok shall we?" Weir said taking point with Daniel. They walked back into the gate room and down the stairs leaving Hannah. She turned and headed back up the stairs to the control room.

"Lieutenant O'Neill" Chuck said in greeting, she smiled and moved over to the technician.

"Hey Chuck, how's it going?" she asked him leaning a hand on the console and looking down at him with a warm smile.

"Good, you?" He asked.

"Better than I was this time last year…Hey you mind doing me a favour?" she asked him.

"Anything" Chuck said.

"My old quarters have they been reassigned to anyone? I left a couple things behind need to pick them up" she explained to him, Chuck typed into the laptop after a second he nodded.

"Yeah to Ronon Dex." He said, Hannah pulled out her radio but Chuck shook his head "Don't bother with the comms he doesn't use one unless he's off world" he told her.

"Right, you mind misappropriating the internal life sensors and see if he's in his quarters?" Hannah asked, Chuck typed furiously on his computer and hit enter.

"There is one life sign in his slash your old quarters." Chuck said.

"Thanks" Hannah said flashing a grateful smile as she tapped the frame of the console marking her departure.

"Anytime" he returned, Hannah turned to leave "Hey Lieutenant"

"Yeah?" she said turning back to face him.

"Any news on when you'll be coming back? Sheppard keeps spreading rumours it'll be soon" Chuck told her. Hannah raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really? Well if it only they were true" Hannah told him before walking away smiling to herself.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Hannah pressed the 'door buzzer' for her old quarters and waited as she heard the chime inside. She didn't dare slide her hand over the sensor in case it opened the door. She didn't want to invade his space. She was beginning to think she might have missed him or maybe he slept like the dead and didn't hear the chime. She figured she'd buzz one more time and then move on. She reached for the panel but stopped when the door opened.

Ronon, Hannah presumed stood at the door dressed in dark brown pants a cream tunic that had an open collar neck. Funny how Sheppard said Ronon was alright guy in his emails just didn't translate to the Ronon standing in front of her. Hell the image she had in her head was a cookie cut out soldier like Lorne but Ronon was entirely different as though his cookie cutter had gone native. For once Hannah actually felt short standing in front of Ronon he had to be at least 6'4. She couldn't help drinking in the view of him. With deep olive tan skin, dreads, tattoos and a beard he looked at her with piercing green eyes his rugged looks set in an unimpressed scowl he looked down at her.

_You really need to get out more Hannah… retrieve diary and retreat…_ Hannah silently ordered herself as she picked her jaw off the floor and hoped she hadn't gawked too long as she pulled her head back in the game. Pity she couldn't beg off brain damage as an excuse for gawking.

"Hi, I'm Lieutenant Hannah O'Neill" she said her voice came out slightly breathless. She stuck out her hand for him to shake instead he just looked at her and her hand.

"What do you want?" he asked bluntly. Hannah gave a closed smile as first impressions went this one definitely had the feel of being one of the worst. She tried to smoothly drop her hand away without feeling too awkward about it.

"Long story short?… This place used to be my quarters and I left a book behind and I came to retrieve it" She told him, he looked at her with an unreadable expression but remained quiet. "Or I can just tell you where it is and you can get it for me and then I'll be out of your way" she said as he continued to look at her.

"You're Sheppard's friend" he stated as fact not a question.

"Yes" Hannah said the tension in the room kicked up a notch as Ronon continued to stare down at her intensely it was starting to get unnerve her. The man knew how to suck all the air out of a room with one look. Hannah stood her ground and masked her sense of discomfit as she figured his stand off nature was his way of scaring people away. _Let him stare cause I'm not running_ Hannah thought as waited for him to let her in the room or say something. After what seemed an eternity but was probably 5 seconds in reality Ronon stepped to the side.

"Come in" he told her, she stepped in and looked around the room a vague smile played her lips. He looked her over and kept his imposing nature to deter her like he did most females on the base. Even with the rocky start she didn't let it get to her as she offered a smile and introduced herself.

"I like what you've done with place" she commented as she walked into room. It had changed she had kept the room pretty bare when she was in residence. But Ronon had made it home, the bed frame was gone. The mattress lied on the floor with fur blankets. He had a painting on the wall, candles and many weapons varying in style and size on display and stored around the room.

"So Mr Dex-" she started, she noted the side tables and the dresser remained. She moved to the bedside table and pulled out the bottom draw and put it to the side.

"Call me Ronon" he said he stayed to the other side of the room and watched her as she pulled apart the bedside table.

"So Ronon, are you having lunch with Sheppard and the gang today?" Hannah asked. She knew the answer but she couldn't think of what to talk about with him. She reached into the bottom of the bedside table and smiled pulling out a journal. She returned the bottom drawer to the bedside table and closed it gentle before picking up the journal and getting to her feet.

"Yeah" Ronon answered as he watched Hannah closely.

Hannah walked over to the door taking one last look to see if she had missed anything and turned to Ronon. She couldn't find any reason to linger and felt if she did she'd probably just put her foot in her mouth.

"Well I guess I'll see you there and thanks for letting me poke around" She said smiling at him.

"Anytime" Ronon said and with that she was gone. He closed the door and smiled to himself before turning back to what he had been doing before he was interrupted.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA


	31. Chapter 31

Hannah blinked back the sweat that rolled from her forehead and into her eyes. Her hair fell from her ponytail in long locks sticky with perspiration and cling to her cheeks. Her breath was hard and fast as she dodged hits and blocked kicks just to keep up with Ronon as they fought.

They had been fighting for a good while and neither of them had gotten the other on their back yet or inflicted any serious damage. It was like they were feeling each other's fighting style out before getting in heavy though she doubted it looked like that to an outside viewer. A few marines along with Sheppard and Lorne stood around watching the fight bets had been taken and they were waiting for either Ronon or Hannah to fall unconscious to floor. They were going to have to wait awhile as Hannah had no intentions of knocking Ronon out yet and Ronon seemed to enjoy the fight. He didn't voice it like the others but she could see it in his eyes they way they watched her the pleasure, respect she could see the way the corners of his eyes crinkled up like the corners of his mouth that kicked up in the barest smile.

Hannah was in agreement with Laura if Ronon ever bestowed a sexy smile or a smouldering 'I want you' look on her it would be devastating. No wonder Laura had talked about the guy for a full two hours and about his effects on any woman with half a hormone was affected. But then she had also listened to over 6 hours of how much Laura really liked Dr Beckett and how it's so tough to find out if he's really interested and then how sexy Scottish accents were and how many different ways she'd been thinking of trying to get Beckett alone.

Hannah was amazed how fast Ronon was considering his size. She hadn't seen anyone move this fast with exception of Lt Ford who had been juiced up on wraith enzyme. It sent a chill up her spine as she squashed a feeling of history repeating. She knew she was in no danger and the worst injuries she'd get would be a few bruises and some sore muscles.

She needed this fight with the pent up emotions she still felt from over three hours ago when Daniel took her diaries. She wanted to burn the books and all the evidence she was crazy and wipe the slate clean but it would have to wait 4 weeks.

Hannah needed to feel her blood pumping from exertion not emotion. Ronon was providing well for her as he fought hard and fast enough to challenge and to distract her from thinking and dwelling. She was just focused in the now of the fight, focussing on Ronon and trying to predict and adapt to his moves.

She threw punches at his face, shoulders and stomach and never made contact. He had dodged, twist, spin and jump just barely avoiding her hits and kicks. Ronon's years of training and experience in hand to hand combat was obvious.

Ronon took a step back giving them space for a brief break. They circled one another she felt more like his prey and he the hunter from the gleam in his eyes. He flashed a wicked grin at her. Hannah raised an eyebrow returning the smile. He was having fun and she was too she realised for the first time in a quite awhile she was enjoying herself.

"Next one on their back loses?" Hannah offered.

"You tired?" Ronon asked.

"I could do this for hours but I'm hungry I only had half a sandwich and two cookies for lunch" Hannah said with a smile.

"Yeah one of them was mine" Ronon told her, referring to the cookie she had taken off his tray so fast he didn't have time to react.

"You left it unguarded"

"You always take what you want?"

"Only when I know the odds are in my favour" Hannah said. Ronon finally went on the offensive and struck out with a combo of punches. Hannah easily blocked and counter moved by dodging to her left as his right hook came at her. She grabbed his wrist with her right hand and locked his forearm with her left arm. She twisted the wrist and forearm feeling the bones and muscles tense and lock. She used his arm as a lever to pull Ronon forward off balance in one swift movement. She lifted his arm up opening his chest up for her knee strike to his solar plexus. She kneed him hard and then pushed him backward to the ground. He landed hard on his back and looked up at her in surprise. He thought he had her style down but the move she delivered not only winded him but put him to shame in less than 5 seconds. It was impressive.

She released his arm and stood up she held a hand out to Ronon to help him up. "Join me for an afternoon snack?" Hannah asked he took the hand and pulled her down using his foot he flipped her but Hannah rolled gracefully to her feet into a fight stance.

She didn't hesitate in retaliating with a side kick which he caught and he kicked out her supporting leg and she fell to the ground. She swept out his legs and then straddled him, she held her fist ready to king hit him.

"You submit or shall I break your nose?" Hannah asked playfully with a smile. She wasn't going to break his nose but she kept her fist poised and ready. She had to admit she was having fun and big part of her still wanted to fight she wanted to fight until she was too exhausted and sore to do anything else but go to sleep. But the small voice in her head told her to quit while she still had the energy to walk if she needed to blow off more steam she'd go for a run.

Ronon raised an eyebrow at her before he flipped her so she was on her back and looked down at her. Hannah's heart picked up as she became very aware of Ronon's hard body pressed intimately against hers. They were both breathing heavily catching their breath and looking at one another.

"I submit to no one" he told her in a husky voice. Hannah's lungs pulled in the scent of his skin, as her body felt the heat rolling off his body in waves and their skin to skin contact and the sweat that slicked their skin. Her hands that had been holding his sides now twisted as her hands itched to do more.

"Neither do I, so where does that leave us?" Hannah asked slightly breathless smiling at him. Their eyes still challenging one another but not making any moves. They were evenly matched in skill and technique, she was amazed he didn't play the one card he had that she didn't. Greater strength he could have knocked her out with one punch broken bones and right now crushed her with his body on top of hers but he didn't he just waited for her next move patiently.

Sheppard cleared his throat loudly breaking the moment they both looked to him as he had knelt down "O'Neill had you on your back first Ronon. So why not have a rematch after dinner?" he offered.

"Works for me" Hannah said looking to Ronon. He gave a nod before pulling himself off Hannah. He held out his hand and helped pull Hannah to her feet.

Hannah righted her tank top that had ridden up slightly before she went to grab her jacket. As she and Ronon moved off the mats a new sparring match took over with two marines.

"Well that was fun" Sheppard said.

"Agreed" Hannah said flashing a smile to Ronon he didn't exactly return the smile but he did nod in agreement. _Oh yeah you are totally smitten just cause he can kick your ass but didn't…_ Hannah's inner Laura spouted cheerily. She ignored that little voice and focused on the fact she had enough happy endorphins running around her system that she felt good. She looked at her watch noting the time "Well I think I'm going to have a long hot shower before dinner" Hannah said drawled dreamily.

"Thanks for the visuals" Sheppard said smirking, Hannah lightly punched his arm.

"Trust me they are not as good as the real thing" She teased him.

"Have you two ever heard of Article 134?" Lorne asked

"Killjoy see what I have to put up with?" Sheppard said jutting a thumb to Lorne.

"He's keeping you on the straight and narrow even if he's over reacting" Hannah said as she took a long pull of water.

"What's an Article 134?" Ronon asked.

"If they talked like that around Colonel Mitchell or Emerson you'll find out. Good fight though" Lorne said grinning as Hannah and Sheppard shot him a dark look. Ronon was still confused.

"Fraternization. Conduct that compromises the chain of command, resulting in the appearance of partiality, or otherwise undermined good order, discipline, authority, or morale. Etc etc Major you aren't the first person to make that crack about O'Neill and I. Killjoys for friendly banter between work colleagues in their down time" Sheppard explained to Ronon.

"Yeah Sheppard's cute but not worth 2 years confinement or a dishonourable discharge" Hannah said with a shrug.

"Cute? That hurts, cute is for puppies and other small furry animals all the things I am not" Sheppard said clutching his chest like she had wounded him.

"My bad Sir, I'll see you all for dinner?" Hannah asked with an amused smile looking at all three men.

"Where are you going?" Sheppard asked.

"Cadman's quarters, she and I are about the same size in clothing. See you all later" Hannah said with a wave she left the guys behind. Ronon picked up his bantos rods from the floor and saw something glitter in the corner of his eye. He stood up not listening to whatever Lorne and Sheppard were talking about and looked for the source. He only had to take a few steps when he found a necklace on the floor with a small cylindrical capsule with an intricate design.

"You drop something Ronon?" Sheppard asked, Ronon held out the necklace to him.

"O'Neill's?" Ronon asked, Sheppard picked up and looked at and nodded.

"Yeah must have fallen off during the fight" Sheppard mused as he handed it back to him. "You can return it to her at dinner" he added.

"Can't you? She's your friend" Ronon asked, Sheppard shook his head and smiled.

"No, cause you found it and I don't want an article 134. Anyway I gotta go do some paperwork before Lorne gets on my case again" Sheppard said rolling his eyes he left Ronon at the Gym.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Hannah stepped out of the shower in Laura's quarters the room was steamed up from her long hot shower. She would have preferred a bath but she took what she could get. She grabbed two towels off the shelf and wrapped one around her body and towel dried her hair before she looked up in the mirror and wiped the steam off the mirror and stopped at her reflection.

"Oh no" she clutched at her neck her dog tags were there but her locket was gone and she hadn't even feel it fall off her. She looked around the bathroom and moved into the quarters checking every square inch. Her lips thinned as she tried not to panic and think. Tears stung her eyes as she searched the room realising it wasn't there.

"Ok think" She said aloud. She decided to backtrack her steps and hope the locket was lying safely on the floor and if she didn't find it there she would check lost property as a last ditch effort.

She changed cleaned up her dirty clothes and hung up the towels to dry before quickly changing into a clean set of steel grey digital urban camo BDU. She brushed her half dried hair back into a low bun and pulled Laura's Velcro patches and name tag off the jacket before leaving the quarters. She started with gym knowing it was the last time she had made the effort to tuck the necklace and tags away before the fight.

Hannah walked slowly back to Cadman's quarters tracing her path looking at the ground in hopes her necklace would appear but her hopes were around her ankles since she hadn't had any luck.

Ronon stood by Cadman's door feeling like the biggest idiot he could wait until dinner to return the necklace but something inside him told him the necklace had sentimental value. He was about to leave when he saw Hannah looking down at the ground. He moved quietly to her side she was so absorbed in what she was doing she hadn't noticed him.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a low voice, he watched Hannah snap into action and hand her hands griping his arm and the shirt he was wearing but stopped whatever move she was about to make upon recognising him.

"Ronon! Damn… " Hannah said she took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. She released her grip. "You are sneaky for a big guy…I'm looking for my locket" she told him, he noted how distress she looked at not having it that he pulled it out of his pocket. Her eyes went wide and relief flooded her expression with a smile.

"I found it in the Gym after you left. The chain was broken so…" he said, he had taken back to his quarters to see if he could fix the chain but it was a futile exercise. So he stung it onto a thin cord of leather so he didn't lose it before returning it.

"You…" she was speechless as she took the locket now on a leather cord out of his hands. She bit her bottom lip as tears stung her lips. "Thank you" she told him sincerely she unexpectedly hugged him. Ronon tensed as she hugged him before relaxing and returning it.

"Don't mention it" he mumbled. After a few seconds Hannah pulled away her cheeks were a lovely shade of red as she grew embarrassed at invading his personal space without asking first.

"I'm sorry you must think I'm a nutcase about being panicked over losing a locket. It's just it means a lot to me I should really put it away somewhere safe but it's become like an extension of myself I feel naked without it and I rambling…Food?" she asked embarrassed as she looked up from the locket in her hand.

"Sure" Ronon said wearing an amused expression she was far from rambling in his opinion. But he was wondering if he was the only person who unsettled her like this or if there were others since she seemed quite fine with Sheppard and Lorne. They fell into to step with one another and headed towards the nearest transporter.

"You don't fight like other people from Earth or like a marine" Ronon said changing topic to safer waters. He watched Hannah smirk and slip the necklace over her head and around her neck. She tucked it safely unto the black t-shirt material before zipping the jacket back up to her collar. The uniform was such a waste on her body Ronon thought as it covered up the lithe figure underneath. He shook the thought from his head before it progressed she wasn't here to stay. He'd play nice for Sheppard's sake and to silence his own curiosities of how the stories he heard matched the woman in front of him.

"Yeah I travelled a bit before joining the core and spent a few months learning some different fighting systems among other activities" Hannah said.

"That move you used to knock me on my back was completely different style of fighting from what you'd been using in the first hour"

"It's from Silat a type of southeast Asian fighting art. It's one of my favourites and one of the most punishing to learn" Hannah said with a chuckle.

"How long have you been training?"

"Nearly six years, what about you?"

"Since I was a kid"

"Explains why you're a natural" Hannah commented he just shrugged noncommittally.

"It's how it is on Sateda, why did you learn?"

"At first it was necessity and then it was to punish myself and well now it's just to fill the time. Though the necessity reason never changed with a job as high risk as mine it helps to know how to defend my ass without a gun… I still need more practise. What did Sheppard tell you about me?" Hannah asked hesitantly as they reached the transporter. She pressed the button and they waited for the doors to open.

"Said he knew you before you were in the marines, one of the best fighters he's seen and that you're worth getting to know." Ronon answered he watched her expression soften as she smiled.

"Explains the 20 questions. I'll give you a tip" Hannah said as the doors opened. She stepped into the transporter and waited for him to step in. "Don't listen to any of the rumours that float around about me only half of them are true and I'd hate for you to be too disappointed"

"I haven't been disappointed yet" He said as he pressed for the mess hall on the map the doors closed and the room lit up as they were transported. The doors opened and Ronon knew he had less than 2 minutes before he and Hannah would be surrounded by people. He had to admit he liked Hannah.

He could see why Sheppard was so enamoured of her, she was beautiful but she didn't use it. Her smile and her moods were infectious the way they turned everything into something brighter and happier. Yet she had a dark streak of reality that made her so very real to him that she understood the hardships of life but was doing her best not to let it get her down. She also had the same air of understanding that Sheppard had. The one where no words were needed they just got one another on an intrinsic level.

"So anymore questions you'd like me to answer?" Hannah asked in a teasing tone, he tried not to give into the smile tugging the corners of his mouth. But failed she gave a closed mouth smile.

"You and Sheppard what's the story?" he asked the questions slipped from his lips. He didn't know why he wanted to know or why it was important she was only here for a few more hours and then she'd be gone. Her expression darkened slightly which also made him regret asking.

"I used to be involved with Sheppard's old friend. We didn't meet until the funeral but Jason" Hannah paused pained at the thoughts going through her. She cleared her throat looking away "Well the rest is history, we didn't actually become friends until I served here at Atlantis" She said looking back at him.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"It's fine. I'm sure on the outside it looks like Sheppard and I were something more but trust me not like that at all" she assured him. Her smile told him the thought of her and Sheppard was far more amusing in theory since the reality of it was nonexistent. He hid his satisfaction at knowing he wasn't going to be stepping in on Sheppard's territory if the opportunity made itself open.

"So do you know when you'll be back here next?"

"Mmm I go where I'm ordered so I don't know" Hannah shrugged "You wanting to know when I'm coming back to kick your ass again?" she asked as they rounded the corner to the mess hall.

"Maybe"

"Cryptic, well like I said I don't know for sure. Maybe in a few months unless something comes up sooner" Hannah offered.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

A couple of hours later, Hannah was seated at a table with Sheppard, Lorne, Teyla, Beckett, Vala, and Ronon. Sheppard had spent a good part of that couple of hours ribbing Hannah about the old days. She took it in good stride as it was amusing and getting a lot of laughs from those at the table. She was hoping they'd move to another topic but Vala kept peppering Sheppard about Hannah keeping the attention squarely on her. They were all calming down from the last round of funny stories when Sheppard smacked the table with his hand still laughing.

"Oh no the best was…" Sheppard gave an evil chuckle, they all waited for him to continue besides Hannah who really didn't need Vala knowing all her escapades but was still enjoying herself.

"M3-489" Sheppard said.

"Oh don't you dare!" Hannah warned him as she wiped an errant tear from her eye from laughing so much.

"Why what happened?" Vala said her eyes wide with anticipation like an eager child.

"Well O'Neill and I were invited off world for a diplomatic dinner with the locals not unusual" Sheppard started.

"Can't you tell them stories about when I wasn't under the influence of alcohol?" Hannah asked rolling her eyes but still smiling "I'm going to get a bad rap as a Drunk"

"Who says you are drunk in this story?" Sheppard asked innocently.

"I have to say there is a common theme to all your stories Sheppard" Beckett said with amused smile "But this one you have to tell" Beckett said which only made Vala even more enthusiastic to know what happened. Sheppard looked to Hannah as if waiting for her permission not that he needed it. Hannah sighed and nodded to him making Sheppard smile.

"Ok go ahead tell them I'm actually a bit fuzzy on this story" Hannah said giving up.

"That's cause –" Sheppard started.

"Let me guess I had my wobbly boots on" Hannah supplied for Sheppard. The table laughed at Hannah's impertinence as she dryly said "Shocker"

"Ok in O'Neill's defence she is not drunk all the time and actually works very hard" Sheppard started "But she can't help it that the locals like to share their moonshine over negotiations being the young sweet naïve girl she is she never says no to a drink or eating weird and wonderful foods for the sake of making friends. We've all been there-" he said with an amused grin. Hannah shook her head at him trying not to laugh as he made it seem so dramatic.

"I'm hoping there's a story coming up after the all this diatribe" Lorne said cutting off Sheppard because he wanted to get to the story.

"Impatience doesn't suit you Lorne" Sheppard said.

"So once upon a time I was invited to a diplomatic dinner" Hannah started for Sheppard.

"Actually, back in the early days McKay broke Atlantis's internal life sensors" Sheppard said being a smart ass.

"I did not!" McKay interrupted, Sheppard and Hannah turned around to see him holding a tray of food, and Mitchell and Carter were right behind him.

"Oh hey welcome back, have a seat. Was the mission a success?" Sheppard asked.

"Yeah it all worked out well" Mitchell said as he and Sam took a seat at one end of the long table. They didn't have any food with them which meant it wouldn't be long before they had to go.

"What were you guys talking about?" Mitchell asked.

"It's story time in the mess hall Sir" Hannah said leaning back in her chair, she picked up an apple she had been saving for dessert and pulled a knife from her boot. She started carving into the apple. She looked at Ronon across the table the man had not taken his eyes off her the whole entire time. Or at least that's how it felt, she brushed it off thinking he was probably guarding his chocolate pudding cup from her. That thought made her smile as she ate a piece of apple turning her attention back to the table.

"Colonel Sheppard was about to regale us with another story about Hannah and how Dr McKay broke the city" Vala recapped.

"I didn't break anything" McKay said defensively.

"I don't remember it happening either" Hannah said to McKay with a shrug as she ate a piece of her apple.

"That's because you were practically preserved in moonshine at the time you could barely remember your own name" Beckett told her it earned a few chuckles.

"I have never forgotten my name while drunk except for one time" Hannah said defensively.

"Maui, if I remember correctly. Not the point can I tell my story now?" Sheppard asked.

"Wait what's the Maui story?" Mitchell asked.

"I wasn't there but the way O'Neill and Cadman go on about it makes my liver hurt" Sheppard said rubbing his side.

"And the story is…?" Mitchell prompted.

"Not for your ears Sir" Hannah said cheerily as she cut another slice of her apple. She popped the piece into her mouth.

"Back to my original story, O'Neill and I came back from our diplomatic dinner relatively inebriated as is the custom of the inhabitants of M3-489 to try and drink their guests under the table" Sheppard started again, Hannah was glad he omitted what happened at the diplomatic dinner part of the story. "Anyway I'm peacefully sleeping off my night out when alarms started blaring and the city is going nuts. I get out bed and find my radio and asking what the hell is going on and McKay says he's fixing it and now the whole city is awake at 2 am"

"Oh this was when you were messing with the subroutines with your 'tuning' things how many time did I have to tell you not to do that" Hannah told McKay.

"I was improving the system, fine tuning as it were" McKay said as he ate some of his dinner.

"Ha tell that to the 9 hour systems overhaul Zelenka and I had to do to fix your fine 'tuning' "Hannah said rolling her eyes at McKay, the others smiled as McKay opened his mouth to defend himself and stopped from the look Sheppard shot him.

"Right back to the story after an hour people were getting headaches and annoyed beyond belief when McKay was getting nowhere when O'Neill strolls in all dishevelled in her rumpled BDU which makes me think she just fell flat on her rack and didn't bother to take off even her boots. She walks in and she's in her own groggy drunk world she pressed one button. One button and the alarms stopped blaring and peace reigns down on Atlantis. Hannah scratched her head and looked at me and shrugged 'Sorry I-"

"Hold on, back up O'Neill said the words "I'm Sorry" to you" Mitchell said interrupting the story.

"Yeah" Sheppard said with a smile at Mitchell's shock.

"I don't believe it." Mitchell said astonished.

"I'm not incapable of apologising Sir" Hannah said with an amused smile.

"It's true I have heard O'Neill utter the words once maybe twice in the years I've known her" Sheppard said.

"Aye me too but I think it was the booze" Beckett said in a teasing manner.

"I'm not a Lush!" Hannah said defensively which only made them all laugh. "Seriuosly you two are getting me into trouble" she said pointing to Sheppard and Beckett "And For your information Doctor I apologised to you cause I made you worry by leaving the infirmary with a mild concussion"

"Aye she went straight onto active duty and nearly ended up dying from a nanite disease" Beckett told the table.

"But I didn't even get sick from the nanites cause I'm part ancient… and Sheppard was the one who crashed the puddle jumper that gave me the concussion" Hannah started.

"I told you to brace for impact… not head butt the console" Sheppard said in a contrary voice. Lorne shook his head as the Sheppard and Hannah continued to bicker like 5 year old kids about whose fault entertaining the group with their speedy comebacks and posturing.

"Hmmm?" Hannah asked as Sheppard held up his hand to get her attention.

"I declare its McKay's fault" Sheppard said Hannah looked thoughtful and then nodded in agreement.

"What? How was that my fault?" McKay asked his hackles raised much for everyone's amusement than he realised as he took the bait.

"Actually I agree. McKay is in charge of the Science and Research department. One could say you didn't research the repair manuals for the puddle jumpers correctly thus the engineers bullwinkled the repairs. They believing it was fixed cleared the puddle jumper for flight even though it wasn't ready-" Hannah said carving another piece of apple ready to eat.

"Thus ending up in the crash that lead to the mild concussion O'Neill sustained. Your Fault McKay you gotta own it" Sheppard taking over for Hannah as she ate her piece of apple.

"Oh that is rich! I get all the blame because the engineers didn't do their job properly" McKay said sarcastically.

"Works for me, you were their boss at the time" Hannah said folding her arms trying to look serious. She had missed McKay and how touchy he could get.

"Well don't expect me to apologise. You two are children and I refuse to stop to your level" McKay said in an uppity manner. Hannah cracked up laughing as did Sheppard.

"Bit late Rodney. You took the bait and the hook, line and sinker" Beckett said as he joined in the laughter at the table. Who continued to laugh as McKay, Hannah and Sheppard steeped into another round of childish arguing at the table. It was all in good humour and not lost as they reminisced playing the blame game with McKay always being on the receiving end of the blame with Hannah and Sheppard's twisted logic.

"So Mitchell when you going to promote Marine Barbie here to First Lieutenant?" Sheppard asked with a wicked smile as he rubbed the arm Hannah punched. It was a light tap but he pretended it was worse.

"Marine Barbie" Hannah said plainly as if it were reason enough to punch Sheppard.

"You're a Marine and you're blonde" Sheppard explained.

"Barbie has blue eyes" Hannah said

"She also has a boyfriend which you don't but it's all semantics" Sheppard added teasingly.

"Thanks but it was you who said I had to wait until I'm thirty to even look amorously at a man" Hannah said sarcastically.

"Damn straight! think of me as the pesky over protective brother" Sheppard said folding his arms and puffing his chest out all proud with himself.

"I already do" Hannah said looking unimpressed as the others at the table laughed at them.

"Awwh" Sheppard cooed as he grabbed her in a head lock of sorts.

"Don't even think of noogie-ing me" Hannah cautioned as she ate a piece of apple completely unfazed by the headlock.

"I wouldn't dream of it. You know your hair smells really good" Sheppard commented. Hannah rolled her eyes and cut into her apple while chewing on a piece not answering.

"Article 134" Lorne coughed. Sheppard released Hannah so she could sit back in her seat properly.

"Thank you" Hannah said with a smile as she ate the piece she carved from her apple.

"Well as amusing as it has been we need to get back to Earth" Mitchell said standing up from his chair. That brought an end to the socialising and Hannah's day off. Hannah looked down at the table not wanting to leave yet. She stuck the knife in her apple not wanting to leave yet but having no choice in the matter.

"I thought you guys were sticking around longer" Sheppard said. Ronon watched how quickly Hannah's mood turned dark as soon as the knife hit the apple and she looked at the table. Her features became impassive and cold the complete opposite to the woman that had been sitting at the table laughing with them all for the past hour.

"No we gotta get back ASAP the Ori situation is pretty dire. We are here to pick up the girls and go" Mitchell said.

"What about Daniel?" Vala asked. Hannah pulled the knife she stuck into the apple she had half eaten and wiped it clean before sheathing it back in her boot.

"He's already waiting in the gate room" Sam said.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now" Hannah said.

"No, we'll come see you off at the gate" Sheppard said getting up from his chair.

"Ok well I have to stop by Cadman's quarters as I left some gear there" Hannah said to Mitchell and Sam "I'll be in the gate room in 5"

"Ok don't be late" Mitchell said, Hannah nodded and walked out of the mess hall to head to Cadman's quarters. She needed to pick up her BDU and write a note for Cadman just so she knew it was Hannah who had been in her quarters in case they didn't cross paths when Hannah returned home.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

"Sure you don't want to keep McKay?" Sheppard asked Mitchell as they stood at the base of the stairs that led to the control room. The gate was already dialling while Hannah spoke animatedly with Vala, Ronon, Teyla, and Beckett saying her goodbyes and what nots.

"Oh no you can keep him" Mitchell said handing back the lemon Sheppard had given him earlier that day.

"Worth a try" Sheppard said as the moved to the group, Hannah touched foreheads with Teyla. "O'Neill, Mitchell said he loved McKay so much he's going to do a trade when the Carter- McKay space bridge is up and running" Sheppard said.

"Space Bridge?" Hannah asked this was the first she had heard of it. They all looked at her like she had grown a second head except for Mitchell.

"Where you been hiding O'Neill it's only been the buzz of the town for 2 months here I thought you were headlining it since it's based off some of your journals or so McKay keeps bragging about how he improved on your theories of creating Stargate dialling programs…I don't know" Beckett said, Hannah went very still before she shrugged and smiled putting on a show like she actually knew what they were talking about.

"I must have forgotten but then I've been in the Ida galaxy for the last 6 weeks with the Asgard they aren't really into water cooler gossip" Hannah said casually.

"Well update is that we have all our gates in line and ready to go only your end has to pull out their finger and get to work finding what 5 more gates?" Sheppard asked looking to Mitchell.

"Yeah something like that" Mitchell said looking incredibly awkward.

"And then hey presto you can come over for the weekend for some aqua golf" Sheppard said

"Yeah maybe or I can actually put a firm date for a rematch with Ronon" Hannah said jutting a thumb at Ronon. As sparring with Ronon sounded a lot more fun than pounding golf balls into the ocean.

"Or you can bring BBQ ribs and coleslaw for my Birthday" Sheppard offered.

"Your Birthday was in June" Hannah told him.

"So? Fine…" Sheppard racked his brain for a public holiday or just an excuse "It's Beckett's Birthday in December" he said with a victory smile. Hannah looked to Beckett.

"Actually November" Beckett corrected

"Still he wants ribs don't you doc?" Sheppard said.

"Oh aye" Beckett said with a nod though not overly enthusiastic.

"Yeah ok I'll just whip my black AMEX with my pay rise and get right on ordering over 2000 lbs of ribs and sauce and Coleslaw Sheppard" Hannah said dryly, the others smiled at her humour while Teyla and Ronon smiled not really understanding.

"You don't have to buy for the whole of Atlantis just for maybe 20 people and don't forget the beer and fries" He told her.

"Ok we'll see sir" Hannah said chuckling.

"Can I come?" Vala asked.

"Yeah why not?" Sheppard said, the Stargate activated behind them marking it was time to go.

"Well we better not dawdle" Mitchell drawled "Sheppard" the two exchanged a hand shake before Mitchell nodded to the others "Looking forward to the BBQ"

"Me too, Take of my Lieutenant" Sheppard said.

"Sure thing"

"Colonel" Hannah said giving him a salute Sheppard responded with his own.

"Lieutenant" he said smiling. Hannah turned to Ronon and held out her hand. Sheppard watched as the two shook hands.

"Ronon pleasure to meet you and I look forward to our rematch in the near future" Hannah said.

"Me too" Ronon said not taking his eyes off Hannah. She released his hand and moved to Beckett and the two shared their goodbyes and a hug before she turned to Weir who had joined them. SG1 made their exit while Mitchell waited for Hannah. Hannah spoke in hushed tones with Weir about something before she picked up the bag she had brought with her. She gave a wave to them all.

"Thanks for my half day I had fun, take care and catch you all later!" and with that she looked around saddened slightly but still smiling as she stepped through the gate.

The wormhole shutdown and it was back to business as usual. Ronon looked to Sheppard who was looking where the gate stood deactivated.


	32. Chapter 32

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah sat on the edge of the gurney in the Infirmary. Dr Flynn sat on a stool in front of her poking and prodding her glands and pupil dilations and the whole abundance of tests that were Standard for off world missions.

"So how have you been?" Flynn asked.

"Good"

"I've missed you" Flynn told her as he wrote notes on her medical file.

"It's only been what two months?" Hannah asked casually she hadn't missed him.

"Feels like it was longer, now I'd like to do a CAT scan"

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Just to make sure everything is going alright up in the noggin" he said jovially he said as he tapped his pen to his own head.

"I'm going to decline as I feel perfectly fine and I don't want to waste tax payers money on something that is entirely useless anyway if we are done?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah we are good but consider the scan I just want to update the records" Flynn said casually. On the inside Flynn was squirming his plans to seduce Hannah were off the table she was not interested in anyone and gave a whole new meaning to frigid. His second plan of harvesting the implants and selling them for a high price was working well but he didn't know how he was going to get the next implants out or find a time when Hannah was alone to take advantage. The Deadalus had returned and rumours of a 6 week break for half the crew didn't bode well as her flat mate Laura Cadman had come in all sunshine and rainbows about having time with Hannah and being on Earth for a while.

"Hmm thought about and no" Hannah said friendly enough as she jumped off the bed to her feet and folded down the sleeve of the arm she had blood taken from. He may just have to get creative as he felt the clock ticking. It started its count down when the two Generals came in for Hannah's medical files but then nothing came of it. He knew he wasn't completely clean which made him question how much could he get away with before they did cotton on.

"I meant think about it overnight at least" Flynn said.

"hmm fine but I doubt the answer will change while I still have a choice in it. Later Doc" Hannah said she gave a slack wave and left the infirmary.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah opened the door to the apartment a waffle aroma wave hit her as closed the door making her mouth water at the delicious smell. She closed the door and walked into the kitchen dressed in a leather jacket and her draggin jeans with her helmet still under her arm.

"That smells sooo good" Hannah drawled as she saw Laura in the kitchen, she was dressed in an oversized t-shirt and yoga pants. Her red hair was tied back in a messy bun and she had streaks of flour on her face.

"Tell me about it, your Dad rocks" Laura said as she put the freshly made waffle on a plate handing it to Hannah. The kitchen was a mess which wasn't unusual for when Laura was in there but it balanced out as Laura could cook. Hannah put her helmet on the breakfast bench that faced the kitchen and parked herself on a stool to eat the waffle.

"Yeah you see the surround sound system?" Hannah asked.

"Uhuh he trying to buy your love or forgiveness?"

"Love? Not that it's necessary but hey I'm not complaining" Hannah said as she carefully pulled the waffle apart with her hands wincing at the hot temperature.

"Hmm maybe you should complain about something or pout and see if we can get some nice knives" Laura said evilly she ate a chocolate chip and winked at her.

"haha I don't think so" Hannah said she pulled off her jacket and placed it on the back of the chair.

"No fun. So where how was your trip?" Laura asked she knew Hannah had been to Atlantis there were no secrets at the SGC.

"Too short but good"

"What happen to your locket?" Laura asked, Hannah was mid chew when she looked down and pulled it out as it hung on a thin cord of leather. She swallowed the bite.

"The chain broke and Ronon put it on the cord so I wouldn't lose it" Hannah said, she had been touched but the conscious effort Ronon had made in replacing the chain even if it was just an afterthought to him to her it was something precious. Not that she'd ever admit it to anyone.

"Ronon? Really?"Laura said surprised.

"Yeah you're right he's different"

"Ahh Different is your way of saying hot"

"Is not"

"Is so when you used that breathy voice 'he's different' and the dreamy eyed look do I detect some thawing in the frigid exterior that is Hannah"

"Frigid?" Hannah asked as she laughed.

"Yup that's what the boys at work say among other things. My take guys in uniform overrated and they are like really well built brothers who don't know how to keep their noses outta my business" Laura said rolling her eyes.

"Awwh you getting unsolicited advice about how to get Dr Beckett to be your sex slave from your ship buddies again?" Hannah teased. Laura made a face at her.

"They told me to the naked man" Laura said.

"Huh?" Hannah asked.

"_The Naked Man_, where one takes advantage of a distraction in order to shed their clothing and surprise their date with nakedness in the hope of receiving sex by means of humor, pity or sheer spontaneity." Laura explained.

"They then proceeded to show me poses that would work for me. Let me demonstrate fully clothed for you" Laura added dryly, Hannah choked on the waffle she was eating as Laura demonstrated some of the poses.

"Please stop" Hannah coughed as she waved her hands in surrender as Laura handed her a beer and time to catch her breath.

"You need the Heimlich manoeuvre?" Laura asked laughing as Hannah continued to cough.

"I think I have waffle in my lung" Hannah joked as she took another pull of her beer.

"You'll survive" Laura said chuckling. She leaned on her elbows and looked at Hannah with an evil smile "So Ronon is Different" she drawled in a teasing tone.

"Don't start ok."

"Right cause if you shaved his face and buzzed that head into a military cut he'd be all soldier like every other guy we work with that doesn't interest you" Laura said.

"Uh uh I'm not falling the trap"

"Come on throw me a bone!"

"Fine, he's an excellent fighter"

"You're being mean on purpose"

"Yep" Hannah said with a smile as she took a pull of beer. Laura gave an exasperated sigh before pouring the last of the batter she had into the waffle maker.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A week later, Hannah sat in front of Sam's computer typing madly creating a back door program to allow her Sam's access to the SGC main frame. It was bad how her clearance had been completely stripped she had access to all the projects she had been assisting in and well all she had access to were her old reports and Daniel's projects nothing the whole entire base didn't already have access to.

She rationalised that she wanted to know more about the Space bridge and the other projects she had assisted in. She didn't care that the idea may have been sparked by something she had written over 4 years ago. It wasn't her work anyway just random thoughts of another person Janus probably. She also knew McKay could be inspired with any random word. He was a genius after all not that she'd ever admit that to his face from the fear of his ego expanding and blocking out the sun.

The week had been the most boring time Hannah had had for a while. Her lack of duties on base left her twiddling her thumbs and it had only been 5 days on. On the other hand it was good having two definite days off. With Laura around as they went out and had some girl time with Vala shopping what not. There were talks of going away for a weekend to a day spa but all depending on Vala and Hannah having definite time off since they still had one more address to visit.

She was nearly in when she heard footsteps coming down the hall not taking a chance she closed all her hard work just in time as Sam came in.

"Hannah" Sam said in surprised as Hannah turned on the chair.

"Hey! hope you don't mind was just checking my emails" Hannah said jutting a thumb to the computer.

"Not at all but I will need it for my own work" Sam said with a smile.

"No prob, I was done and I sadly have to go pretend that Mitchell is a better fighter than me now" Hannah said jumping off the stool she strode to the door but stopped when Sam spoke.

"Hannah"

"Yeah?" Hannah asked as she swung about to face Sam.

"I know I didn't say this before but it's good to have you back even if you don't want to be here" Sam said.

"It's not that I don't want to be here… I'm just having trouble readjusting back to a minor role. On Atlantis I was a major player so it's difficult you know?" Hannah said with a shrug. She could see that Sam was relieved by the answer.

"Yeah I do" Sam said with empathy.

"Hey there's talk of going away to a day spa for the weekend. Mud baths, massages, and facials etc. No boys just us girls. You want in?" Hannah asked.

"Count me in" Sam said with a smile.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Your dreams were quoting the book of origin" Daniel said as he came into the gym.

Hannah and Mitchell stopped their fight and relaxed their stances turning to Daniel.

"Huh?" Mitchell asked feeling like he was out of the loop.

"I think the Ancients have been keeping you alive there is something you can do that no other person can" Daniel said

"I think that's a bit of a melodramatic theory" Hannah said as she moved for her bottle of water, she was slicked in sweat and overheated from the fighting.

"Well not all Ancients but Ganos Lal otherwise known as Morgan Le Fey. Which is why she said she had already gone too far I mean what makes you unique?" Daniel asked.

"That I was made in a lab? Or the memories of four people that haven't served me any good purpose but getting me into trouble? take your pick" Hannah said uncaringly.

"Both but there has to be something more"

"What is this about?"

"I used to have dreams and I wrote them down and Daniel is trying to make out some kind of cosmic written fate for me. Like I'm the chosen one" Hannah mocked rolling her eyes.

"You drew a picture of Merlin's weapon" Daniel told her flatly.

"Impressive" Mitchell said uncertain if that was the right response.

"that's a big leap" Hannah said looking at the drawing Daniel was now flashing them. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Well I won't go into what you wrote about Lt Ford or Khalek as it's not relevant. But if my understanding is correct and this is the weapon then we know what we are looking for"

"Or it could be a wild goose chase"

"What about Lt Ford and Khalek?" Mitchell asked

"It's irrelevant" Hannah stated firmly wanting the topic dropped. "Can I have my diaries back now?" Hannah asked, she had already decided it was time to burn them.

"I still have 3 weeks" Daniel said.

"I don't feel comfortable with you having my possessions anymore" Hannah bit out especially if he was going to threaten to tell Mitchell anything about Lt Ford. She hadn't said she lied on the Official report about Lt Ford but her Diary could be misconstrued as the truth. She was learning way too slowly that written words were damning and she didn't need nor want the trouble. She could feel trouble brewing just by how contrary Daniel was being with her. They hadn't spoken since she handed the diaries to him on Atlantis with an exception of the briefing with Landry.

She watched as Daniel was stung by her lack of trust in him but right at that moment she didn't care. Having been on Atlantis for just a few hours had made her miss the old days. Atlantis may have changed but it still felt more like home than the SGC. There was something about the SGC that felt more transient in nature that it wasn't her final destination and it made her restless.

"Ok well they'll be in my office" He said reluctantly.

"I'll get them this afternoon after I'm off duty" Hannah said.

"Well then if you'll excuse me I'd better make the most of what time I have left" Daniel said he turned and left them.

"Everything Ok between you two?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, we are ok just differing opinions" Hannah said as she picked up her gear.

"On?"

"I used to have dreams nightmares ok it comes with the territory of what we do. But I used to write them down and analyse them as if there was some meaning behind the repetition of them."

"But you don't believe that anymore"

"I don't have dreams anymore thanks to the new upgrades. The Asgard also explained that the dreams were meaningless nothing but a malfunction I tend to believe since the new upgrades have left me blissfully dreamless." Hannah explained.

"You don't dream? at all"

"None, I just close my eyes and open then 8 hours later feeling well rested" Hannah said.

"So what's the deal about Lt Ford and Khalek"

"Nothing that isn't already resolved" Hannah said wary she really didn't want her C/O prying into her mental state. She looked at her watch noting the time. "Well you'll have to excuse me sir I have a briefing with SG-3"

"I thought war games was once a year"

"No I think we can have as many as we like. Though this isn't war games Colonel Reynolds asked if I'd be on his team for Marine Corps Marksmanship competition this year since Baker broke his hand playing Dodge ball" Hannah said she smiled at the hilarity that they went off world and had dangerous jobs and Baker managed to survive all that only break his hand with a ball his own kid threw at him.

"Dodge ball?"

"Yeah, his kid has a lot of pent up anger or a really strong arm" Hannah said chuckling as she swung the locket letting it twirl and wrap around her finger before swinging it the other direction. She hadn't had the time to go to the jewellers and get a new chain and since it was leather she wasn't allowed to wear it while in uniform but it didn't stop her from carrying it around.

A month passed with ease for Hannah, she and Laura had taken her diaries after she retrieved them from Daniel's office and burned every page it had been liberating to watch all her fears and crazy burn up and disappear never to be used against her or to haunt her. Daniel hadn't been too pleased when he asked to borrow them but then she reminded him that the diaries were hers to burn. He left her alone after that withdrawing into his work which suited Hannah fine.

She understood without the connection of their understanding the Ancients and her not wanting to discuss her dreams as cryptic messages from Morgan Le Fey that needed translating they had nothing left to talk about.

Hannah didn't dwell for long on her light duties and revoked clearance and gave up completely on trying to find out what was going on that she wasn't allowed to know. Something had just snapped in her and she no longer wanted nor cared to know why. So there was no point in pushing the matter if the SGC wanted to phase her out then so be it she'd resign her commission when her contract finished and take the too good to be true offer from the IOA. They had been treating Bates well it stood to reason she could take their word and get what she wanted a ticket back to Atlantis with a solid pay check compared to her stalled career at the SGC.

She had accidently commiserated to Vala in the mess that she was bored with the lack of duties she was able to do on base. Colonel Reynolds and Majors Altman and Castleman had been on a table next to them overhearing the comment decided to make it their personal mission to make sure she was always busy and even challenged her saying she wouldn't be able to hack whatever they threw at her. She had picked up the gauntlet and found herself blissfully buried in extra work and training happily ploughing through it all.

Mitchell and Landry weren't too pleased but her work hadn't been affected. She still went off world with SG1 checking the two planets. Castiana had a toxic atmosphere which made it difficult to investigate but there wasn't much to see and Sahal had ruins but they dated back 40,000 years showing little promise.

It confirmed to Hannah that any suspicions she may have had that the dreams meant something this intel proved definitely a fruitless pursuit to be forgotten. Morgan had led them on a wild goose chase but Daniel wasn't giving up he had been on Sahal for nearly two weeks. SG1 had been on standby ever since which had put the girl's weekend on hold until it was confirmed they had nowhere to go.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah kicked the stand out for her bike and let the bike rest onto it and pulled her leg over getting off the bike. Hannah and SG3 had returned victorious from the Marine Corps Marksmanship shooting competition. She had left the boys around midnight knowing they would probably continue into the early hours of the morning.

"Nice ride"

Hannah swung around to the where the voice came from and saw Bates leaning against a black nondescript sedan.

"Bates, what are you doing in this neck of the woods?" Hannah exclaimed a smile spreading across her face as she walked up to him, she held a hand to shake he took it and gave it a firm shake.

"I'm here to collect a Ba'al" he said.

"Ba'al?"

"Where have you been the last 24 hours?"

"Marksmanship competition"

"How did you go?"

"How do you think?" Hannah asked as she and Bates stepped onto the elevator.

"Gold… you work relentlessly I wouldn't expect you to come back with anything less" Bates said grinning Hannah pursed her lips stifling her own smile.

"Well I did not disappoint you… So what's the deal with Ba'al?" Hannah asked.

"I thought you were on the inner circle of the SGC"

"Not really I've been reshuffled I'm still on SG1's roster but I've been taken off the projects I was assisting and my clearance revoked. I'm not even called for updates like hey we caught Ba'al" Hannah said she smiled sardonically.

"Well all I know it that the first Ba'al crashed his Al'Kesh nearby and is offering information about Merlin's weapon and he's given up the location of all his other clones. 20 of them have been rounded up and so I'm here to have a go at Ba'al. I heard Agent Barrett from NID is trying to remove a clone from the base" Bates said as he pulled his phone out and tapped a few buttons reading the screen for a second.

"Bad news?" Hannah asked as the phone in Bates hand vibrated with another message.

"Nope, you want in on my interrogation?" Bates asked.

"Ba'al and I have history it wouldn't be good idea" Hannah told him.

"Or you'd feed his ego and he'd talk wanting to get under your skin. Maybe soften him up" Bates said shrugging as he put the phone back into his coat pocket.

"See if Landry gives you privileges first" Hannah said as the doors opened on level 21. "I'll catch you on around" She added as she stepped off Bates followed.

"Hold on I'll wait for you to change. I have a few phone calls to make" Bates said as he stopped outside the women's locker room. Hannah shrugged and strolled into the Locker room leaving Bates outside.

She quickly dismissed her thoughts of how good Bates looked in his crisp grey suit with a white shirt and black tie as she opened her locker and quickly changed into her grey urban camo BDU. She brushed her hair back into a bun and laced up her boots then made sure she was presentable before closing her locker and heading out the door.

Bates was still on the phone he saw her and murmured a few words before hanging up on the phone call. "Biker chic is gone and the Marine is back" he said jovially.

"The Marine never left" Hannah told him with a grin as they headed back to elevator.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Welcome back Lieutenant O'Neill I hear congratulations are in order" Landry said as he turned from the multiple screens were set up to the side of the briefing room. They all showed Ba'al clones pacing and standing around or just mostly waiting in their own accommodations on the base.

"Thank you Sir" Hannah said.

"Agent Bates, need I have to ask why you are here?" Landry asked, Bates pulled out a piece of folded paper and handed it to Landry. Landry opened and laughed at what it said. "You want face time with Ba'al" Landry stated.

"The IOA want me to have a chat with Ba'al about his connections on Earth and I want Lieutenant O'Neill in there to soften him up" Bates said.

"Out of the question" Landry said dismissing his request by holding the paper out to him.

"You don't get a choice General Landry, that piece of paper is just a courtesy" Bates said showing his own back bone and that he wasn't going to stand down.

"One that doesn't extend to you using my personnel in your interrogation" Landry said with a firm tone.

"I know Ba'al asked to see her. Why not indulge him. It may help him in loosening his tongue" Bates stated.

"He wants to talk to me?" Hannah said looking to Bates and Landry only Bates acknowledged her question with a nod.

"It's irrelevant I'm not allowing you in that room and I would like to know how you knew" Landry said looking to Bates who put his hands in his pockets.

"The IOA keep close tabs on their interests General" Bates told him.

"Of course they do but it doesn't answer the question Agent Bates" Landry said folding the piece of paper up. "You have an hour and that's as far as my generosity extends. Lieutenant O'Neill is off limits"

"Sir, I have a right to hear whatever Ba'al has to say to me" Hannah said

"You really want to hear what that Goa'uld has to say?" Landry said in disbelief.

"Yes Sir" Hannah said, she waited while Landry looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"You'll have 5 minutes and that's it" Landry told her.


	33. Chapter 33

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah and Bates relinquished their side arms to the guard at the door that had the interrogation room with Ba'al inside. The first one caught anyway. The guard opened the door and Hannah stepped in first.

"Ahh finally you have arrived. I was wondering how long I would have to keep asking before you came to me Lieutenant O'Neill" Ba'al drawled from his seat behind a steel table in the room. He was dressed in a grey jump suit with a white patch with the number '1' written on it. Hannah pulled out the chair opposite him and sat down as Bates leaned casually against the wall.

"Well I'm a busy girl, this is Agent Bates" she said gesturing to Bates.

"I assure you that I'm not here to harm you far from it"

"Just think of him as a chaperone."

"I've been wondering for quite awhile when you were going to realise that being different is a bad thing in the Tau'ri social system. You could do far more productive and challenging occupations of time than playing soldier."

Hannah remained silent as she knew he was baiting her as he continued to talk. Letting his rich voice wash over her until she couldn't stand what he was saying.

"…Of course you just mimic what you see-"

"Should I be getting myself a coffee and a snack? Because I feel like you have only started what's going to be a very long and well rehearsed monologue" Hannah said interrupting him. She checked her watch looking at the time before looking back at him. He had an amused expression on his face.

"How about I cut to the chase as they say on this planet" he said in a low voice he leaned forward and looked comfortably smug.

"Please do" Hannah said bored.

"What if I gave you the person you want"

"Whom do I want?" Hannah asked she had no idea what he was talking about and his smile told her she wasn't going to like the answer.

"The one sold me one of your implants with the promise of free access to you again. The fact that I could get to you so easily and without your knowledge says a lot about the Tau'ri and their pitiful security measures" Ba'al said Hannah sat up as he had her attention.

"Come again" Hannah said if this was a trick Ba'al was pulling the right strings to get attention.

"Ahh they didn't tell you I've had access to your mind, to your memories? How duplicitous of them, if you were really their equal they would have told you don't you think?" Ba'al asked as he looked her straight in the face to dare her to challenge him but she remained silent for the time. "If you had taken my offer over a year ago imagine where we would be" Ba'al said wistfully, it was Hannah's turn to lean forward.

"I'd be dead and you'd be right here begging for your sorry ass" Hannah told him letting a satisfied smile cross her face.

"I doubt that. I believe you would have made a very interesting role as my partner. A second in command if you want a title. We could have…. or shall I dare say we could accomplish a great deal together. Unencumbered, free of limitations you could be the second most powerful person in this galaxy. I would take care of you. Protect you. You would want for nothing." Ba'al told her as he sat back.

"I was expecting that I'd be your Queen" Hannah said mocking him as she sat back in her chair.

"I'm not adverse to the benefits of that arrangement, if you want to be my Queen" He said in a seductive tone that made Hannah's skin crawl.

"Yeah well we are here and I'm not your anything. So how about you win some brownie points and cough up this mythical person I want and maybe some proof to back up your claim" Hannah said getting too uncomfortable by the way Ba'al was looking at her.

Ba'al reached into his mouth. Hannah and Bates exchanged looks wondering what he was doing when Ba'al pulled something out of his mouth. He held it between his fingers for Hannah to see.

She leaned forward and saw a tiny capsule not larger than 5 mm in length it was completely translucent and in the bottom was a tiny silver bead. He placed it on the table and Hannah picked it up not believing her eyes. Her heart hammered and she felt the urge to be sick it was one of her old implants. Solid proof and all his words from before sliced deep.

"Proof enough for you?" Ba'al asked.

"How did you get this?" Hannah asked in a remarkably calm voice.

"It was not very difficult but I was disappointed in the product it was completely burned out with no salvageable information. So I thought it best to return it to you as an olive branch for future relations" Ba'al said cuffed with himself.

"Future Relations" Hannah repeated as she looked at the proof between her fingers and how Ba'al could even have it. All the possibilities were absurd except for one. She had been taken. The implant removed and her memories wiped and if that was the case he had help from someone on the inside. It made her skin crawl to think she was in his presence and had no memory of it or what happened.

"Yes, now to the whom betrayed you" Ba'al said he was a man into melodramatic theatre and he was enjoying Hannah's reactions.

"I only have so much patience" Hannah said darkly.

"Did I mention that I would protect you from all your enemies including the Tau'ri. Who have been very neglectful with you… It only took me a month to compromise you and three months I estimated before they found out." Ba'al stopped as a knock on the plexiglass that separated the observation room and the interrogation room. Hannah looked up and saw Mitchell gesture that he wanted her to go out into the hallway.

"Looks like our time is up" Ba'al said not looking around to see who it was.

"Tell me who you have on the inside" Hannah said leaning forward on the table.

"What is it worth to you?" Ba'al asked.

"What do you want?" Hannah asked him, another knock sounded but Hannah ignored it.

"An understanding that the slate is clean between us and that you'll consider my offer of an alliance of sorts" Ba'al said.

"That's it?" Hannah clarified in disbelief he was asking for practically nothing.

"Yes" Ba'al said the door to the room opened and Hannah looked over shoulder and saw Mitchell.

"Lieutenant a word" Mitchell said.

"In a minute sir" Hannah said before she swung back to Ba'al.

"Now" Mitchell said hotly.

"What's it going to be?" Ba'al asked he held out his hand as an offer that they shake.

"Lieutenant O'Neill I gave you an order." Mitchell said firmly. Hannah ignored it and took Ba'al's hand and gave it a firm shake. Ba'al gave a satisfied smile and held her hand.

"Now you are making a smart choice" Ba'al said. Hannah squeezed his hand firmly as she twisted his arm to an uncomfortable angle.

"You have something for me?" Hannah asked sweetly.

"212-555-0984" Ba'al said as he winced. Hannah released his arm and stood up. She picked up the small capsule that contained her implant and walked out of the interrogation room leaving Bates to Ba'al. But not before Ba'al made one last comment.

"I look forward to our future together Hannah" Ba'al cooed.

Mitchell closed the door leaving Bates with Ba'al to start his interrogation. Hannah turned to Mitchell.

"You disobeyed me Lieutenant"

"Did you know I was compromised?" Hannah asked him

"Are you listening to me?"

"Did you know?" Hannah repeated, Mitchell relented and gave a nod. Hannah stepped back from him shocked by the omission. "You didn't feel I should have been informed so I could take extra precautions. I don't know find who the hell helped him?" Hannah asked pointing at the door that led to Ba'al.

"It wasn't my decision as to whether you should've been informed." Mitchell said the anger he felt at her insubordination and her deal with Ba'al drained out of him as he watched Hannah reeling at the emotions she had kept locked up in the room. Betrayal hung heavy on her expression along with pain.

"Then who's was it?" Hannah demanded.

"I'm not supposed to even tell you that I knew" Mitchell said in a low voice. Hannah knew when she was losing a battle. She inwardly laughed at herself sardonically for how right Ba'al was. She detached herself from her emotions and pulled herself together.

"Of course not, Sir. I apologise for my insubordination it will never happen again. Request permission to be dismissed Sir" Hannah requested.

"We need to talk about this Lieutenant but now is not the time or place" Mitchell said seeing how she had detached herself away from what was happening. It was not a coping mechanism he liked and it made him worried that she had shut down so easily and apologised. "Apology accepted, stay on base Landry will want to talk to you after we settle this business with Ba'al. Dismissed"

Hannah turned to the guard and picked up her side arm heading to the elevator she punched the down button.

Hannah returned to level 16 and waited for Bates to finish his interrogation. She had spent half an hour in Sam's Lab using her equipment to examine the implant. She collected the evidence photos and scans that proved more for herself that Ba'al was telling the truth the implant was completely fried. She left the documentation on Sam's desk but kept the implant for herself and a copy of the file with her. Her own instincts screamed she should stomp it into oblivion but she needed it just in case.

Bates stepped out of the room and the door closed behind him. He turned to the guard and returned his gun back to his shoulder holster. He turned to Hannah and looked at her with a clear sense that he knew she was not alright.

"How much trouble you in?" He asked.

"Can't leave the base until after the Ba'al situation is finished"

"Isn't great to know where you rank on the scale of problems?" Bates asked in a teasing tone. Hannah gave half a smile she didn't feel. "You try the number?"

"Not yet" Hannah said Bates pulled out his mobile phone and dialled a number. Hannah looked at him confused as he held a hand up to say 'in a minute'. She listened as he murmured the number over the phone with instructions before hanging up.

"I got a guy he'll look into it" Bates told her as he slipped the phone into his pocket.

"Didn't think to ask me if it was alright?" Hannah asked not that she cared if he called the number but she appreciated that he was helping her instead of shutting her out.

"You think Mitchell or Landry are going to let you anywhere near this?" Bates asked her. Hannah knew his question was rhetorical and didn't answer instead she handed a copy of her evidence she had to him.

"What's this?" he asked he flipped it open and looked over the report as they headed down the hallway.

"Proof that what Ba'al said was true the implant was completely fried but whether he did it or not can't be proven" Hannah said.

"Doesn't mean the information he had was from you. Could have been the inside source he has" Bates said.

"Doesn't matter the damage is done. I've had my clearance revoked, why I'm no longer working on classified projects in advancements in technology and my journals taken to Area 51. When everyone else finds out I'll be branded either a high security risk or at worst a traitor" Hannah said bitterly.

"That's a big leap yo-" Bates stopped as the sound of gun fire sounded. Hannah and Bates pulled out their side arms and moved toward the gun fire as Alarms sounded on the base. They had barely rounded a corner when P90 weapon's fire flew in their direction.

Pain exploded in the side of Hannah's skull as a bullet grazed the side of her head just above her right temple. She cursed ignoring the trickle of blood down her face and her natural reflex to grab her head as adrenaline filled her system numbing her pain and making her head rush. She managed firing off two rounds from her berretta with deadly accuracy she hit both Ba'al clones in the head. She looked to Bates who was on his back. The file she had given him scattered on the floor. It didn't matter as she reached for Bates.

"Bates" Hannah breathed she get her gun ready as she reached down to feel for a pulse. His pulse was steady and Hannah saw no signs of blood. She pulled his shirt open with one hand and saw he was wearing a vest. Relief flooded through her even though she knew he probably had a few broken bones and possibly internal bleeding after taking 6 rounds to the chest.

"Great my suit it ruined" he murmured in pain, Hannah couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity.

"You think can you get up Armani?" she asked as she smothered the remainder of her mirth. Bates nodded as he smiled at her. She held out her hand and helped him to his feet before she reached for his gun.

"O'Neill, behind you" Bates said, Hannah swung around and fired at another Ba'al clone. The body made a heavy thud as it hit the floor. "Jeez your head" Bates said taking his gun from her hand. His hand reached out and tilted Hannah's head to the side. Hannah winced.

"I know it's just a graze, nothing compared to you" She said as she kept her eyes scanning the hallway entry points.

"I know my poor suit" Bates bemoaned Hannah smacked his arm rolling her eyes.

"What happened to the Marine?"

"Still here Ma'am, now where to?" Bates asked Hannah spotted a phone nearby and moved to it. Bates kept his eyes peeled. She picked up the phone and dialled the Control room.

"_Control Room_" Harriman's voice said over the phone.

"Chief, it's Lieutenant O'Neill" Hannah relayed her and Bates position on Level 16 and asked for a situation report and her orders. After few minutes she hung up the phone.

"So?" Bates asked.

"They lost containment of the Ba'als obviously. We are to fall back to Level 18 via corridor D and take the access shaft up since floors 15,16 and 17 are all locked down. I've been ordered not to engage any of the clones-"

"Bit late for that" Bates said interrupting her.

"Unless absolutely necessary" Hannah finished with a closed smile. She nodded that they move and regretted the movement as her head wound pained her. Blood had made rivets down the side of her face into the collar of her jacket.

"You really have been relegated" Bates commented as they made their way. The words burned her. Relegated was just the beginning and she knew the ending was not what she wanted.

"But at least I know why. Please don't try to placate this either if you were in their position you would have done the same thing pull my clearance and limit what I saw and heard so it would limit the damage" Hannah said bitterly, she shot another two Ba'al clones before heading down a Corridor D. Bates cleared the other end taking another Ba'al clone.

"No I wouldn't do the same. I would have told you. There is no tactical advantage in keeping you in the dark even if they wanted to set a trap" Bates said in a low voice as they moved down the hallway. They rounded a corner and ran into Vala and a group of SF soldiers.

"Hannah your head" Vala breathed in shock she and the other SF officers lowered their weapons. The SF officers moved behind them keeping an eye out.

"It's superficial, you better radio in that we crossed paths" Hannah asked her.

"Maybe they'll get you to take over. I'm not too big to admit I'm a little out of my league at the moment" Vala whispered to her. She picked up her radio and clicked it "Mitchell come in it's Vala"

"_You can't possibly be in position yet"_

Vala rolled her eyes at Hannah who now knew how Vala felt with the lack of confidence Mitchell's voice imbued no wonder Vala felt out of her league. "I've run into Hannah and ?" Vala looked at Bates.

"Agent Bates" Bates supplied.

"Agent Bates you want me to hand over the SF team to Hannah?" Vala asked.

"_No, you proceed with the SF team to your designated position. Tell O'Neill and Bates to continue on their way to Level 18 understood?"_ Mitchell said as soon the words came over the air the adrenaline that had been pumping through Hannah's veins slowly drained away and she started to feel the ache from her head wound.

Hannah nodded to Vala who looked confused but still replied "Understood".

Hannah felt her insides twist from a multitude of negative emotions. Hannah loved Vala like a sister but the fact was Vala wasn't a trained a soldier, she didn't hold rank and knew next to nothing about military procedures. Whereas Hannah was a trained marine she even had special operations training it burned she was being told to retreat as though she was incapable of doing her job.

"You better go" Hannah told her, Vala nodded squaring her shoulders and headed off down the hall leaving Hannah and Bates. Bates placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it in a comforting gesture as if he could read every emotion and thought running through her mind.

"Come on ladies first" Bates told her. He winced as he pulled the door open to the access shaft.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Just put the damn stitches in my head" Hannah snapped at Dr Lam. She had been dancing around her for the past hour telling her to wait for Vala to heal the wound. At least she had cleaned the caked blood from around the wound but still it got right under her skin.

"Why don't you let Vala heal it after she's finished with the more serious injuries" Lam implored.

"How about you just do your job" Hannah countered angrily.

"My aren't we angry? It's a shame I don't have Dr Flynn to placate you since he called in sick two days ago with stomach flu leaving me short staffed"

"Well two doctors who are reluctant to do their job. What a shocker" Hannah said coldly, Lam shrank back slightly at the coldness of Hannah's tone and demeanour. Hannah knew she was lashing out but she was done with the cotton balling.

"Ok fine you want a section of your head to be shaved and possible infection or scarring be my guest. Lie down you'll get your stitches" Dr Lam said showing her own back bone.

"You can shave my whole damn head I don't care" Hannah said as she laid back on the gurney and let Dr Lam shave a stripe of her hair away from where the bullet grazed her before she started her work. Hannah felt the numbing the side of her head where the bullet grazed her. She thought over her options of what she could do about Ba'al and how much trouble she was in.

Hannah could stamp her feet and get blue in the face about how she felt but it was useless. She'd just be told to square it away she really didn't want to do the kicked puppy routine either. She made a face as it only left one option suck it up and ride out the rest of her contract and leave the SGC with some dignity.

"What not enough anaesthesia?" Dr Lam asked.

"It's fine" Hannah answered firmly. Her anger she felt earlier was ebbing away and she felt a twinge of regret snapping at Dr Lam. But then she figured Dr Lam could be getting her revenge by stitching her name or a lightning bolt into Hannah's wound for all she knew.

"Good, I've nearly finished your 13 brand spanking new stitches" Dr Lam told her as she placed a gauze and tape over the wound. A few seconds later she stood up and snapped off her surgical gloves. "All done"

"Thank you" Hannah said she sat up just as Bates and Vala came up to her bed. She touched her head and found the gap of hair now gone with the long stripe of gauzes covering the wound.

"Going for traditional medicine O'Neill?" Bates asked he was holding his vest in one hand with his tie.

"You should have waited, I would have healed it and saved the ugly haircut" Vala said the woman looked exhausted and Hannah didn't really care about a quick fix. Hannah shook her head.

"It'll be fine I'll just get my hair cut into a bob and it'll cover up the stripe no big" Hannah said.

"Can I cut it?" Vala asked suddenly getting a second wind of energy and excitement it seemed.

"No offence Miss Mal Doran" Bates started diplomatically.

"Vala" Vala corrected him.

"Vala but Military have strict grooming policy better for her to go to a professional Hairdresser" Bates said.

"So many rules and policies fine but I want to get my hair done too" Vala said, Hannah smiled and gave a shrug.

"Sure I'll call the hairdressers and make the arrangements for tomorrow. You can camp at my place tonight"

"Girls night!" Vala said cheerfully. Hannah regretted agreeing to it almost immediately she needed time to process and deal but she didn't want to let Vala down and Laura was at hime as well so she wouldn't be alone anyway.

"So what is up with wearing a kevlar vest?" Hannah said to Bates changing the topic.

"It's the SGC. I think that enough of a reason don't you?" Bates asked.

"Hmm it was very good thinking" Vala said as she poked her finger through one of the holes in his shirt.

"Yeah he's lucky that Ba'al was such a lousy shot" Hannah added hopping off the bed.

"You were lucky too" Mitchell said coming into the Infirmary.

"Yes Sir" Hannah said she noted how he winced at her appearance she of course didn't feel a thing from the anaesthetic but later it would hurt but not before she put enough alcohol in her system.

Dr Lam came back with a prescription bottle of pain killers and handed them to Hannah "After the numbing agent wears off and you need something for the killer headache. No guns, knives, motorcycles, heavy equipment or booze." Dr Lam told her.

"There goes my plans for tonight" Hannah remarked dryly. Bates chuckled with Vala while Mitchell looked slightly amused.

"You also have a minor concussion at least so make sure you're not alone tonight-"

"Don't worry Doc, Vala, Cadman and I will look after O'Neill. We take care of our own" Bates said cutting Dr Lam off. Mitchell narrowed his eyes at Bates it was easy to tell Mitchell didn't like him.

"Yes we do" Vala said warmly as she was included in the group.

"Thank you Doc" Hannah said in a more appreciative tone.

"O'Neill, Bates" Mitchell said breaking the party "Landry wants to see all of us"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"I want you to hand over all the evidence O'Neill gave you Agent Bates" Landry demanded in a calm voice to Bates. Landry had welcomed them in and once the door closed the gloves had come off.

Landry had told Hannah that they knew she had been compromised and she didn't need to know. They had controlled the damage as far as they were concerned and the Asgard had fixed the problem. They would continue to search for the leak in the SGC and find out how Ba'al got to her and Hannah was to drop the subject and continue with her duties as normal that nothing ever happened and she wasn't to touch the subject period end of story.

"The copy of the file scattered over the floor when Ba'al shot me you'll have to forgive me if I didn't have the time to pick it up. So I have no evidence to give you" Bates said with a casual shrug.

"Don't be a smart ass Bates. You may not have to answer to me the way you would have if you were in the marines but I deserve a certain amount of respect as leader of this base" Landry told him curtly.

"Yes you do General and I wasn't being a smart ass just truthful. But believe me if the IOA found out about this 'situation' as you so lightly put it they wouldn't be very happy" Bates said.

" 'If they found out' so I take it you are willing to keep silent on the matter" Landry asked.

"I am for Lieutenant O'Neill not you Sir. I thought your unwillingness to put O'Neill into the room was due to some sentimental attachment to the idea Ba'al would reminisce about the old days of her time with him as her prisoner. Drudge up bad memories and you didn't want her to be hurt. But really you just didn't want her to find out the truth that she was compromised and that you were covering your asses by relegating her to low risk duties and allowing an alien to do the job of which O'Neill is trained for" Bates said Hannah kept an impassive expression but on the inside silently cheering she had someone who could be outraged and disrespectful for her.

"You don't know what you're talking about son" Landry told Bates darkly.

"Have you found the leak in the SGC?" Bates asked. The men didn't answer "I remind you as the IOA funds a large portion of the Stargate program we bought the rights to be privy to all the happenings on base. So did you find the source of the leak?"

"Not yet" Mitchell answered.

"Had you even discovered when or how she had become compromised before today?" Bates asked. Landry narrowed his eyes at Bates he was not going to let an ex marine sergeant dress him down like this.

"Agent Bates you have worn out your stay. I suggest you return to where ever it is you IOA agents sliver from and not return to the SGC" Landry told him firmly.

"Of course, Lieutenant O'Neill I'll drive you home" Bates said looking to Hannah he looked as eager to leave as she did.

"Lieutenant O'Neill will have Lt. Colonel Mitchell escort her home Agent Bates you can leave my base immediately" Landry told him. Bates gave a slight nod and saw himself out, leaving Hannah in the room with Landry and Mitchell.

"Lieutenant O'Neill I want all the information Ba'al gave you and the implant" Landry ordered.

"The file is on Sam's desk. It has everything in it besides this Sir" Hannah reached into her coat pocket and pulled the capsule containing her old implant out. She fumbled by purpose in handing it to Mitchell and it dropped to the floor. She stepped on it and pretended to shocked by her mistake as she lifted her boot.

The capsule and implant were practically dust on the floor. "I'm so sorry Sir" Hannah said kneeling with Mitchell to scoop the remains onto a piece of paper.

"I'm sure you are" Landry said wondering how stupid Hannah must think he would be to believe she didn't do that on purpose. Hannah and Mitchell managed to retrieve tiny fragments of the implant or so it seemed it could be dust for Landry knew "What was the agreement Ba'al and you made?"

Hannah knew what it felt to be on the wrong end of an interrogation and this was definitely heading into hostile territory. Hannah stiffened slightly at the harshness of Landry's tone.

"He asked me to give him a clean slate and forgive him for his earlier transgressions sir" Hannah answered.

"And the number he told you" Mitchell asked.

"His phone number, he asked me to join his team. I politely declined but he wanted me to have it in case I change my mind" Hannah said as she felt having Ba'al flirt with her was preferable to the lack of love in Landry's office.

"What was the number?" Landry asked.

"212-555-0948" Hannah answered she transposed the last two digits she wasn't going to let them take everything from her yet. Not when they had already taken her for granted. The lack of trust now went both ways since they weren't going to explain their actions in not telling her of their deception.

"Lieutenant O'Neill, I can imagine you feel betrayed, angry and not particularly happy with either me or Mitchell. But we have our reasons and the beauty of rank is that it comes with the privilege of not having to explain our actions to you. But you have to trust us that we are doing everything we can in our power to help do what is in your best interests. Do you understand?" Landry asked her.

"Yes Sir" Hannah said though right at that moment she didn't trust either of them.

"Good, take a couple of days off Lieutenant. Cool down and come back on Monday. I don't want you anywhere near this case. If I hear one little whisper of you near it I will personally make you an example of what happens to those who disobey orders under my command is that understood?"

"Yes Sir"

"Good, we'll talk on Monday. Dismissed" Landry said and with that Hannah left the office and headed to the elevator it didn't take long for Mitchell to catch up to her.

"O'Neill we need to talk" Mitchell said as the elevator doors opened and they stepped on Hannah punched for level 21.

"Everyone needs to talk but there really isn't any point" Hannah said looking up to see what level the elevator was at.

"How so?" Mitchell asked.

"You have the luxury of rank to not explain yourself anyway what a win win for you. Hell you have the luxury of being a normal human to not have to explain yourself" Hannah said sarcastically.

"What's the hell does that supposed to mean?" Mitchell said his temper getting the better of him.

"Never mind" Hannah said shaking her head exhausted. She just wanted to get off the base.

"O'Neill" Mitchell said darkly waiting for Hannah to explain herself.

"I'm not here to assuage your guilt. So in case you've forgotten I nearly caught a bullet with my head today. I need to relax not be strung out on stress and playing the blame game. I'll ask an Airman to drop me off at home. Goodnight Sir" Hannah said as the doors opened on level 21. Mitchell couldn't believe what an ass he had been to forget her state as she had goaded his anger with acting like she didn't care. He realised in that moment her lack of caring meant any good faith or trust Hannah had in him was gone.


	34. Chapter 34

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah changed into her civilian clothing and put her locket around her neck before she headed to the elevators. She headed to Vala's quarters and knocked on the door. Vala swung the door wide and smiled "I'm ready to go" She said excited she held up an overnight bag.

Hannah returned the smile "Come on let's go"

"Will Agent Bates be driving us?" Vala asked curiously.

"No, he's been kicked off the base an Airman will drop us off"

"What about Sam is she coming?"

"I haven't seen her but with the whole Ba'al thing I doubt it." Hannah answered she wondered if Sam knew and suddenly she felt doubtful of everyone's loyalties. She knew one thing for sure Vala was too low on the food chain of the SGC to know about her problem. Which made her feel slightly better that she had someone outright that she could trust.

"Oh well there is the Spa weekend when we get time off. I've been looking on the internet for places to go…"

Hannah let Vala continue to talk about what she had found on the internet and the places she wanted to go to the benefits of spa treatments on a regular basis. While Hannah's mind ran over all the thoughts running through her head about Ba'al and everything she knew.

"…I mean really it couldn't hurt to be massaged on a regular basis once a week. Now I also made the arrangements for tomorrow 11 am a sleep in wouldn't hurt you" Vala said.

"Arrangements?" Hannah asked.

"for your hair"

"I thought I was going to-" Hannah said.

"I had time and the internet is very handy like that" Vala said.

"Thank you for doing that"

"Anytime if it means getting off the base for a night you have no idea how boring it can get being here 24/7" Vala said rolling her eyes. Hannah chuckled at Vala's desperation to leave knowing the feeling well.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah sat at the breakfast counter watching Vala and Laura cover themselves with flour and waffle mixture as Laura taught Vala how to make waffles. It was well past 10pm and Hannah had pushed everything that had happened today to the back of her mind she just didn't want to deal with it. She just wanted to laugh and have fun with the girls and the only conversation they were having were about the hazards of cooking and men. Mostly Laura telling Vala about Beckett's good qualities and gentlemanly manners nothing Hannah hadn't heard before.

"You have got it bad" Hannah told Laura. The redheaded woman blushed.

"You have no idea"

"I do it's all you talk about" Vala said making them laugh.

"Well at least I admit my affections unlike a certain someone in this room who hasn't bothered to go to the jewellers to get a new chain for her locket cause she likes the feel of a leather cord some tall dark and dangerous gave her" Laura said teasingly.

"I've been busy" Hannah countered "And it's not like that" Hannah added Laura was becoming like a dog with a bone about Ronon.

"You make yourself busy there's a difference" Laura said.

"Are we talking about that big man with the dreads that had his eyes on Hannah the whole time we were on the other base?" Vala asked.

"Ronon" Hannah said and immediately regretting the slip as Laura was going to run high with it.

"See how breathy she says his name?" Laura said to Vala. Hannah cursed her good memory.

"Uhuh they got all hot and steamy in the gym and they have a date next time they meet up again" Vala said as she closed the waffle iron so it would cook.

"Whoa what? did you say date?" Laura asked shocked by the news. A slow smile crossed her lips and Hannah shook her head.

"Stop that impure thought Laura Cadman. It's not a date it's a rematch for a fight which will never happen and I'm not interested in him" Hannah corrected.

"Honestly someone has to be your type" Laura said. Vala leaned on her arms ignoring the waffle maker.

"You're telling me that you haven't given one thought about how good it felt sparring with him. The feel of his muscles and body pressed on yours. The scent of his skin, the healthy sparkly of those hazel eyes locking with yours in a predatory way like he wanted nothing more than to-" Vala said in a low sensual voice.

"You've been reading too much Cosmopolitan" Hannah said cutting Vala off. She felt her checks redden as the thoughts Vala was leading to definitely had crossed her mind but who could blame her nearly any woman want a piece of Ronon.

Vala gave a satisfied smile as she stood up "Yup she likes him" she confirmed to Laura who was also enjoying herself.

"I don't know him and he's practically in another galaxy can you two please stop" Hannah said putting her head on the bench.

"Well there is always Agent Bates" Vala said.

"Oh good point, I've only met him once but he seems cool" Laura said.

"Well he's very attractive and Mitchell doesn't like him" Vala said with a smile she liked gossiping as much as the next person.

"Of Course Mitchell doesn't like him" Hannah said rolling her eyes.

"He also didn't like Colonel Sheppard but I think its jealousy" Vala said as she pulled a piping hot waffle out of the iron and plated it for Hannah.

"What's Mitchell got to be jealous of?" Laura asked.

"Well I can only speculate but I would say it's Hannah and Sheppard's cosy relationship" Vala said as she licked her fingers she was about to say more when a buzz sounded calling attention to a visitor at the door.

"I'll get it" Hannah said standing up from her seat, she headed to the door she picked up the receiver and the LCD screen by the phone showed Bates standing at the front door of her building.

"Bates?" Hannah said in surprise.

"You guessed it. Let me up I got news you want to hear" Bates said not that he needed a reason to visit he was always welcome. Hannah pressed the button and watched as Bates opened the door. She hung up the phone and opened the front door.

A few seconds later Bates appeared he was wearing a black collar shirt and black BDU pants and combat boots a distinct change from his 9 to 5 wear.

"Hey hows the head?" Bates asked,

"It's alright, the pain killers are working. Come on in" She said letting him in. He gave a low whistle taking in her apartment and turning to the kitchen which was a mess with two ladies in it.

"Nice place though the Kitchen is a disaster zone" Bates commented. "Ladies how are you on this fine evening?" he asked as Hannah closed the door and joined him as he took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Very well, Waffle?" Vala asked.

"Sure" Bates said.

"So Agent Bates we were just talking about you" Laura teased.

"All good I hope"

"Of course" Hannah said.

"What brings you to our humble abode tonight after 10?" Laura asked.

"Business I'm afraid" Bates answered they all waited for him to continue he looked to Hannah as if silently asking her if it were ok to talk in front of them.

"Go ahead they will find out eventually" Hannah said.

"Right but it's all strictly entre nous in this room. The Military will have my ass in a sling for this" Bates said.

"Mine is already there" Hannah said pushing her waffle away from her losing her appetite.

"Entre-nous?" Vala asked

"Between me and you hush hush usually means we are going to get in trouble" Laura explained.

"Somewhere I have been before do tell" Vala said.

"Ok, I had a friend track that number Ba'al gave you" Bates said

"What? I'm lost" Laura said.

"I'll explain later" Hannah said "Continue"

"It was a prepaid phone bought with cash from a very popular mobile dealership. Dead end except that it's switched on and no one is answering but my guy was able to get a location" Bates told her.

"Where?"Hannah asked.

"Just outside Colorado Springs industrial area you want to call General Landry and let him in on it or do this ourselves?"

"You guys can't be thinking of going it's probably a trap" Laura said pointing out the obvious.

"No, Ba'al wants me to come to him willingly it's not a trap" Hannah said giving serious thought to what she should do. She wanted to know how, when and why someone would give her up. Laura and Vala looked confused by the statement and Hannah sighed. She explained to them what Ba'al had told her, everything from being compromised to Mitchell and Landry knowing and not telling her and their orders to stay out it. Hannah felt a relief as pure shock went across their expressions they had no idea that this was going on.

"I have a couple of guys ex- recon who I work with at the IOA. They are already here and good to go." Bates said.

"The IOA know about this don't they?" Hannah asked, she knew if the IOA knew they'd take their job offer off the table in a second.

"No, but trust me they will be far more understanding than Landry and Mitchell. They hate cover ups that they aren't personally involved in" Bates said with an amused smile.

"And your buddies?" Hannah asked.

"Doing me a favour" Bates said. Hannah bit her bottom lip and looked at Vala and Laura.

"I'm going to break Dr Lam's orders" Hannah said.

"I won't tell her" Bates said getting to his feet.

"Let me get changed" Hannah said she went to her room and pulled out a black pants and a black top and her leather jacket. It only took a few seconds to done the clothes and brush her hair into a bun she ignored the fact she still had 3 cm gap of buzz cut short hair. It did look pretty bad but having her hair in a bob would cover it and she wouldn't need to pull it back.

When she came out of her room, Laura and Vala were equally dressed in black ready to go. "You guys don't have to do this" Hannah said, she knew if Vala was caught she'd lose what little trust she had earned and Laura had her career to think of.

"Hell yeah we do. Female solidarity and no way am I letting you have all the fun" Laura said as she put her sidearm into a backpack ready for later.

"All that and I kind of like playing soldier" Vala added.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Somewhere in Colorado Springs,

Sergeant Melindez turned his swivel chair away from the multiple screens showing view's into the subject's apartment and picked up a phone. After months of nothing but girls talking crudely about travel, sex, guys and booze finally something worth talking about. He dialled a number and it connected straight away.

"_Go ahead_" O'Neill's voice said on the other end.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Bates pulled his car up to a black SUV in a gravel yard. In the distance a few blocks away was the main industrial area of Colorado Springs. Two men were standing by the SUV both were tall and well built the one not smoking had a deep tan and shoulder length black hair tied at his neck he was dressed in a black t-shirt and black BDU's the same as his partner other looked to have dark brown hair in a messy mop on his head, he lit another cigarette. One was having a cigarette and talking while the other looked mildly amused.

Hannah got out of the car with Bates and followed him with Laura and Vala in tow. The one smoking smiled.

"Bates, I love it when we play matchie moos with our clothing it shows the love" he said mockingly sweet Hannah noted he had a California accent. He took a look pull on his smoke "But what's with the Charlie's Angels?" Seth asked pointing at Hannah, Laura and Vala.

Vala laughed "I got that reference and thank you for the compliment" she said, Hannah and Laura bit back smiles as Bates's men looked at Vala oddly.

"Micah Hawk" Bates gestured to the guy with black hair "and Seth Hardin" Bates said gesturing to the guy with mop like brown hair. "We'll omit rank this is Hannah O'Neill, Laura Cadman and Vala Mal Doran that's the introductions out of the way. Micah what have you guys got?" Bates asked.

"Found the building three blocks north of here, it's a foreclosed site been empty for months. Haven't been inside yet. Only found one set of tracks going in other than that no movements no sign of any other activities around the area either."

"Couldn't get eyes in there at all?" Laura asked as she pulled her side arm and holster out of her bag.

"No I thought I'd let it be a surprise for us all since I've only been here for thirty minutes." Micah told her sarcastically before looking to Bates "No trip wires, heavy surveillance or security it's like a ghost town"

"Which means too easy, probably a trap" Seth said

"No, it's not a trap" Hannah said she had been thinking about it the whole time they had been driving to get here.

"Oh yeah what makes you so sure?" Seth asked.

"The 'informant' wants us to find whatever is in there meaning it's all be staged and prepared for us to be found why booby trap it?" Hannah said. Seth and Micah looked at her with raised brows. "Look I appreciate your help in getting us this far but if you don't want in that's cool. Just point me in the right direction" Hannah told them.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

After they agreed to go in with Hannah they formulated a quick plan of attack while gearing up with Kevlar vests, weapons and radios before they headed to the building in pairs. Hannah with Bates, Micah with Laura leaving Seth with Vala. They all took different entry points and synchronized their entry into the building. It was an old two story high warehouse that probably was used to store large equipment like tractors and the like.

They came in and found in the centre of the large warehouse a cellophane makeshift room. Hannah and Bates edged closer cautiously guns raised and ready. The plastic wasn't completely transparent but Hannah could make out that there was one person seated by a desk of sorts and equipment all in the room.

She looked to Bates as they found the flap for the room. Bates lifted the flap so she could slip in while the others kept an eye for trouble. Inside the room Hannah saw the equipment was medical and a metal slab laid to her right and to her left in front of her was a guy sitting in a chair. She placed a hand on the shoulder and turned the chair to face her.

Hannah cursed and lowered her weapon "Stand down, we're secure" Hannah said. Bates came into the room followed by the others.

"Find someone you know?" Seth asked.

"Yeah" Hannah answered as she looked at Flynn he was dead and by the smell of him at least a day with a note written in Goa'uld with numbers written below it tacked to his chest. She pulled the note off Flynn's body and read it. She felt sick to her stomach as she read the note.

"What does it say?" Bates asked.

"As per our agreement… blah blah woof woof. There's a gate address and a bunch of numbers might be an account number or an IP address" Hannah replied, the note said more than that but she didn't want to finish reading it. She handed it over to Bates so he could copy down the numbers on the bottom.

"You recognize the gate address?" Bates asked Hannah shook her head he showed Vala who also shrugged.

"So what do we do now?" Seth asked.

"Call it into the SGC and IOA" Hannah said matter of factorily. She looked around the room feeling nauseous that this was the room she may have been in and had no memory of. What the hell had he done to her? She needed air immediately she turned on her feet "Excuse me" she said as she pushed past the others.

"Who's the corpse?" Seth asked.

"Dr Flynn, he's a doctor at the SGC" Vala answered, Bates tossed his car keys to Laura before he pulled out his mobile. Dialling a number he had the mobile at his ear.

"You better take yourself, Vala and Hannah out of here. If Landry catches wind of you guys being here-" Bates didn't finish the sentence as someone picked up the end.

"Don't have to tell me, you guys are welcome for coffee at our place after this mess is cleared up" Laura said to them in a low voice Micah and Seth nodded. She then looked to Vala and made gesture they should go. Laura and Vala found Hannah outside looking at the sky.

"Hannah we gotta go" Laura said as she neared Hannah. Hannah turned her head and nodded afraid if she said anything, did anything but the most minimal actions she might crack and she wasn't ready to be a mess.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

An hour later, Hannah sat on the dining table with Vala and Laura. The car ride back to the apartment had been quiet. Hannah hadn't said anything except for answering yes or no for coffee and food. Laura and Vala sat with her just talking about inane things waiting for Hannah to snap out of her current state. She felt shock, stuck, betrayed humiliated, pain everything rolling in her and it fought with another part her that was just exhausted, tired of it that wanted to shutdown and not bother anymore.

She barely registered when Bates and Seth came in until Laura plucked the cigarette from Seth's mouth.

"Light up in here buddy and this Charlie's Angel will give you a whole new meaning of the word pain" Laura told him.

"Promise?" Seth drawled with a smile. Bates clipped Seth over the head and pointed to the dining table.

"Sit" he ordered.

"Yes Sir" Seth said, he sat opposite Hannah and pocketed his lighter and cigarettes. "Your Blonde Angel isn't looking so hot Bates" Seth said Hannah shot him a sour look.

Bates helped Laura with dispensing and refilling Coffee cups before taking a seat next Seth.

"She just needs some shut eye. She'll be fine" Bates said after he did his own appraisal.

"She is still in the room" Hannah said she hated being talk about as if she isn't in the room. She sighed and took a sip of coffee it seemed the 'not bother to feel' side was winning.

"Micah is running the numbers from the note. When he finds something he'll let us know" Bates said "As far as the crime scene goes it was a pissing war of who had the right to investigate until General O'Neill stepped in giving it to your people"

"My Father? How did he catch wind of this?" Hannah asked she wished she was surprised but a part of her said he probably knew and had some doing in what was currently going on. It was then it dawned on her how really she had no control in what was going on. She knew what was going on but she couldn't change or fix it. She just had to accept what was going and whatever was going to happen and that burned her.

"He was coming into town for some business thing or whatever" Seth said with a shrug as he took a sip of coffee looking impressed by the brew.

"So what did you guys say about finding the body?" Laura asked.

"Tracked the phone number to the place found him dead called it in. Not a lie because I heard Ba'al say the number while in the room with Hannah. I said I was curious but I don't think he bought it especially when the number Mitchell had was different to mine" Bates said.

"I'll beg brain damage if the question arises" Hannah said waving a dismissive hand.

"That will work" Vala said.

Bates looked at his watch noting the time "We should head off we got work to do" Bates said to Seth.

"At this hour?" Vala asked,

"Crime never sleeps" Seth told Vala as he stood up he flashed her a smile that could melt most women except for Hannah who rolled her eyes along with Laura who shared the same sentiment.

"Do you have a TV between your ears?" Laura asked Seth.

"My last girlfriend asked me that" Seth said thoughtfully Bates grabbed the back of Seth's Tshirt collar and pulled him toward the door.

"O'Neill keep your phone on. When I get something I'll call. Try to get some sleep. Goodnight" Bates told them. Hannah nodded as Laura followed them out and closed the door.

Vala turned to Hannah "I read the note" Vala told her.

"Some flattery aye? You know they are going to think I made some pact with Ba'al" Hannah said remembering the note's contents.

"It does look like collusion but it's Ba'al he likes to play games. We all know that. You shouldn't think they'll toss you in a cell over a note and a dead body. Why not get some rest you must be in pain" Vala said.

"It's just a graze. Doesn't hurt too bad" Hannah said playing down her injury. Her head was throbbing in pain and she already had a nasty bruise all down the right side of her face in mottled blue and slight red tinges.

"Well it looks painful" Laura said sitting back down at the table. "What did the note say?" she asked.

"Basically that he was meeting his end of our bargain and he looks forward to our future together… Which makes it look like I lied about what Ba'al and I agreed on to Landry which is bad" Hannah said.

"What are you going to do?" Laura asked.

"Improvise, adapt and overcome" Hannah answered.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Late in the afternoon the next day Hannah and Vala returned back to apartment after their Hairdressers appointment to find Laura sitting awkwardly with Bates, Micah, Seth and O'Neill. The men seemed to be some sort of stare down with one another while they drank coffee.

"Hannah!" Laura said getting to her feet she rushed to Hannah's side. "They haven't said a word in 15 minutes it's killing me" Laura said in a low whisper. The men stood and looked at her for a moment she felt suddenly self conscious of her hair that was now shaped and cut into a bob that ended just at below her jaw. The hair dresser had straightened the ends instead of the customary curl under.

"Dad, Gentlemen I assume introduction were made already" Hannah said, she slipped out of her leather jacket and took a seat at the table. They all nodded.

"I dropped by on official business" O'Neill said checking his watch. He looked impatient and slightly angry.

"I'm fine by the way it's just a graze, bit of a headache" Hannah said casually as she brushed her hair up to show the fresh bandage she had put on her wound it covered the wound but didn't cover the nice fresh bruise she had that travelled around the wound that was large and quite swollen. He winced as he looked at the damage from his seat. "Nasty bruise. How are you?" she asked. O'Neill noted the hostility in her tone.

"I'm good. I like the hair by the way. How's the waffle iron working out?" he asked even his tone carried some venom but he played along with her.

"Good, thank you" Hannah said.

"Good" he repeated.

"So Official business?" Hannah asked.

"I need you dressed in that green service uniform you have" O'Neill said.

"For what?" Hannah asked.

"You'll be read in on the way its Military business." O'Neill paused and sweeped his eyes to the boys opposite him as if to say 'I'm not telling you in front of them' before he continued "I expect you downstairs 10 minutes" O'Neill said.

"Yes Sir" Hannah said.

O'Neill got up from the table "Gentlemen" he said with a nod and then "Ladies" to Vala and Laura O'Neill left the apartment. Laura looked relieved with O'Neill exit even Hannah felt relief as well even if it was temporary. O'Neill was angry and wasn't good at containing it.

"I'll get your uniform ready" Laura said moving to Hannah's room.

"Thanks" Hannah said as she took a seat. "Guys what's going on?" she asked.

"The General is pissed because I submitted my report to the IOA and Mr Woolsey has been called in for another reason but he wasn't exactly pleased to know we stepped into the mess we did"

"Or the fact it involves you and has the SGC all up our asses for not sharing our information right away" Seth added.

"Thanks you're making me feel really good at the moment." Hannah said sarcastically.

"Did I mention your hair looks very sexy short" Seth said.

"Thanks Seth" Hannah said.

"Very Catherine Bell circa season 9 of JAG except blonde" Seth added.

"That was the look I was going for. Now did you guys come round to stare at my father, drink my coffee and compliment my hair or was there another reason?" Hannah asked dryly, the lack of sleep and O'Neill's arrival and his less than stellar attitude had left Hannah not so happy.

"We have some information we have yet to share" Bates said.

"The numbers were to a bank account with a very exorbitant amount of money. The name wasn't under Noah Flynn but an old trust operatives named Grayson when your bosses find out they aren't going to be very happy" Micah said, Hannah sat back in her chair stunned.

"How did he get past all the vetting?" Hannah asked.

"All you need are mad computer skills and the fact that most trust operatives much like NID operatives have their identities wiped from 'system' so there are no traces of what they look like or the identity they were born with. It is like they never existed. They end up living off the grid and only their handlers know what they look like while the department knows them by their codename and a file full of exploits. He probably knew the right people to get his new identity. It was seamless" Micah explained.

"I know of few people" Hannah said sitting back in her chair.

"No, you're supposed to be an angel" Seth said with a smile.

"Yeah well this Angel has got 5 minutes to change" Hannah said looking to the clock, she really needed to be in her suit now.

"So that's all we have so far but you're officially up to speed Mr Woolsey is giving me lead on our end of the case. We'll find out the hows and the whens I just wanted you to know he conned a lot of smart people so don't feel so bad. By the way had Flynn ever come over or stay the night here with you alone?" Bates said.

"He stayed over once ages ago after a poker game. He was trashed and passed out on the couch" Hannah told him. She vaguely remembered the night as it was so long ago.

"You were?" Bates asked.

"Exhausted, I only had maybe 4 hours sleep the night before and I had one beer at the place before we came home had a coffee and went to bed. Slept pretty well if I remember correctly" Hannah said. The three men looked at one another as if telepathically having a conversation. "I'm such an idiot aren't I?" Hannah asked as she stood up. She really wanted to put her head in her hands but she had to leave.

"No, all of us are vetted the fact he slipped under the radar." Bates told her firmly.

"I'm going to get changed please keep chatting" Hannah said. She ducked into her room and changed quickly into her uniform with the help of Laura who made sure she had no lint on her uniform and all her decorations and medals were positioned correctly on her jacket along with her lieutenant bars and marine anchor, eagle and globe pins were positioned correctly on her jacket lapels.

"There anything you sensed that was off about Flynn?" Bates asked from the door.

"Only that he was way too cheery all the time and that rubbed me up the wrong way but hey you can't choose your doctor" Hannah said as she slipped on her heels. She pulled on the jacket and did the buttons up and Laura handed her the matching green garrison cap which she placed on her head ready to go.

She stepped back into the main room and Bates stepped back taking in the view with the other guys. "What's wrong?" she asked she started looking over her uniform and then straightening her cap and touching her hair as they all seemed to be stunned momentarily.

"Nothing, you look good" Bates said.

"I gotta go" Hannah said looking at the clock. "Thank you all for helping me and keeping me in the loop I really appreciate it" she told them sincerely.

"Anytime. When we are finished with our investigation we'll sit down and I'll fill you in on everything" Bates told her. Hannah nodded taking a deep breath she felt grateful that someone wasn't keeping her in the dark.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"The perks of being a General that you don't have to drive yourself everywhere" O'Neill said as Hannah stepped into car and sat beside him in the backseat.

"So where are we going sir?"

"Drop the 'sir'. How you been?"

"Better"

"I guess Bates told you that Dr Flynn has been found dead late last night?" O'Neill asked.

"He did but he didn't go into specifics"

"Yes apparently he traced a prepaid cell phone with a phone number Ba'al gave you. Funny how the number you recited to Landry and Mitchell was close but off by the switch of two numbers. But then I guess it was pure accident that you stomped your implant into dust and then unfortunate deaths of 6 Ba'al clones with head shots instead of subduing them with non lethal means as you were ordered to" O'Neill said.

"It was five clones and I used appropriate measure to secure mine and Bates's lives. I'm sure you read the report about how I was shot at myself. A bullet grazed my head so thanks for asking and showing concern. But then hey you knew for over three months I had been compromised and said nothing." Hannah returned sarcastically.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you how you would take it. I was doing what I thought best at the time to protect you. You didn't and you don't need to know" O'Neill said sincerely.

"I don't need to know?" Hannah asked incredulously, she took a deep breath composing herself for a minute "You know what we are heading in dangerous waters here. I think it's best we shelve this for later before I say something I'll regret" Hannah said trying to keep a handle on her emotions.

"Yes we should. Here get yourself up to speed" He said as he handed her a thick file.

Hannah flicked it open it was a brief about the Carter McKay space bridge. Detailing in point form the completion, the first test run that happened three days ago and the data results that were meaningless to Hannah as she only had a brief understanding as to what it was. The next part of the file was about an anonymous readout the Deadalus had countered while running the first test of the bridge and what it turned out to be.

"An ancient ship" Hannah said looking up at O'Neill. He nodded. She looked down and continued to skim the page "So they have taken back Atlantis" Hannah stated referring to the Ancients who had picked up a ride with Daedalus.

"They are willing to talk maybe Mr Woolsey and I can negotiate some sort of alliance" O'Neill said.

"What has this got to do with me?" Hannah asked,

"They want to meet you"

"Why would they care about me and how do they know about me?" Hannah asked.

"McKay may have mentioned you and the fact you have Janus's memories and how it helped to have you around" O'Neill said uncomfortably. Hannah snapped the file closed.

"Of course he did" Hannah said dryly, she looked out the window of the car. They remained quiet for the rest of the car trip into the SGC calling a silent truce of sorts until they had a better time to sort out their issues.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"General O'Neill, Lieutenant O'Neill if I knew you were going to dress up I would've worn my service blues"

Hannah smiled at the familiar voice and face of John Sheppard greeted her as she and O'Neill came into the room that was consider a hangar bay for the Puddle Jumper. Sheppard stood in his grey Atlantis uniform looking healthy as usual.

"You can always change when we get back" O'Neill offered as he shook Sheppard's hand.

"Might do I hate feeling underdressed at a party Sir. Shall we get this show on the road?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes, lets" O'Neill said stepping into the puddle jumper eager to fly. Hannah followed with Sheppard beside her.

"Mr Woolsey, you've met Lieutenant O'Neill I presume" O'Neill said as he and Hannah stepped on board a puddle jumper. Mr Woolsey got to his feet and smiled a smile of warmth and welcome as always.

"Yes, Lieutenant good to see you again" Mr Woolsey said holding a hand out to her.

"You too Sir." She said as she shook his hand before taking a seat on a bench in the back opposite Mr Woosley. A technician came in and handed her an ear pieces like the ones used on Atlantis. Hannah put her in and heard nothing but static until Chief staff sergeants voice crackled over.

"_Outer doors to the gate room are now open. You may proceed"_

"Thanks Walter" O'Neill said, he sat in the pilot's seat with Sheppard in co pilot's chair. The two got the ship started and the technician left the jumper before the aft door closed. Hannah looked to the aft door staring seemingly into space as she listened to Sheppard and O'Neill talk through flight procedures to get going.

"Lieutenant O'Neill" Mr Woolsey said Hannah drew her attention back to him looking him squarely in the face.

"Yes Mr Woolsey" Hannah said he moved and sat next to her on the bench.

"I'd like you to know if we are able to continue our presence on Atlantis. The offer is still on the table." He told her in a low voice.

"The IOA are still offering me a job after all that has happened" Hannah said incredulously she kept her voice low as well not needing O'Neill to overhear. They already had enough to discuss she didn't need him cutting her down for just thinking about a job that wasn't in the Military and worse yet the IOA.

"I speak for the IOA and let me say though you being compromised was not an ideal situation. It was poorly managed and it was not entirely your fault either. The IOA hired Dr Flynn so we are equally responsible as anyone in how it played out. Though reasonably it's not like any of the other members of SG1 haven't compromised the SGC at some point I thought it truly unfair that you have been so severely mistreated" Mr Woolsey said.

"What are you two talking about back there?" O'Neill asked over his shoulder.

"I was just informing Mr Woolsey how long it will take us to get to Atlantis with the Carter-McKay Space Bridge and that spending over 20 minutes in Wormhole transit will have no physical lasting effects on his body" Hannah answered.

"This'll be my fourth trip through I'm no worse for it" Sheppard said as he dialled the Stargate.

Hannah stepped off the Puddle jumper with Sheppard at her elbow while Mr Woolsey and O'Neill were exchanging greetings and salutations with Dr Weir.

"You know you look like crap O'Neill" Sheppard said in a low voice.

"Thanks Sheppard" Hannah said.

"Don't get me wrong the suit and the hair looks good but did you try to head butt a console again?" Sheppard asked half joking she could hear the concern in his voice.

"I tried to head butt a bullet but missed" Hannah told him looking at him.

"Can I say I'm glad you missed it, but must have been one gnarly graze for a bruise like that" he commented concern flickering across his features.

"Long story" Hannah said exhausted.

"When you want to share…" Sheppard drawled he didn't finish but Hannah knew the rest he would be there to listen. She realised in that moment how much she truly missed his support and friendship.

"Lieutenant O'Neill welcome back to Atlantis" Dr Weir said, Sheppard took a step away from Hannah and rocked on his feet looking right at home a complete change from his previous position.

"Thank you Ma'am it's good to be back" Hannah said.

"Well shall we? Helia the leader of the group is waiting in the conference room with her second in command Vargas. They are quite impatient to start" Weir said her exhaustive tone said even she was at her end and the Ancients had only been on base for less than 24 hours.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

"We will take possession of the Clone and run our own assessment as to how she came to be and access the Clone's memories and test its brain functions." Vargas said Hannah felt her annoyance twitch into anger as she felt like a well dressed Petri-dish to the Ancients. She pulled on the cuff of her left sleeve under the table in the briefing room as Vargas continued "I would like to download a copy of Janus's memories for future refere-"

Hannah sat forward in her chair and held up her hand to interrupt. When Vargas didn't take note of her she spoke over him until he was listening. She didn't care that Sheppard, Lorne, McKay, O'Neill, Woolsey or Weir were looking at her. She had reached the end of her rope.

"One. No one owns me except the Marine Corps." she said as held up one finger counting along with a patronising tone, as Vargas looked peeved for being interrupted. Hannah continued on and held two fingers up "Two. I prefer to be referred to as Lt O'Neill or Hannah not 'the clone' I do have a name and I'm at least a 'sentient being' in your definitions so don't demean me by talking about me as if I weren't in the room. Three If you want to poke around my head you should ask me directly not just assume it is your property or that I'm going to let you play around in there like it's your own personal jungle gym" Hannah finished she sat back and folded her arms across her chest.

Silence fell upon the room as Hannah looked at Vargas daring him challenge her on anything she had just said. Mr Woolsey shifted uneasily in his chair and sat forward.

"I apologise for the Lieutenant. On Earth and on Atlantis she is a highly respected and decorated soldier who has spent the last few years earning the privileges she has" Mr Woolsey explained to them.

"One would argue she used knowledge that does not belong to her to gain such a position" Vargas said. Hannah looked ready to leap across the table and throttle Vargas. Sheppard tapped her foot under the table getting her attention. They locked eyes and exchanged looks as if they were telepathic. Major Lorne knew the looks well as he and Sheppard had exchanged them on a few occasions Hannah's eyes read 'I'm gonna kill him' and Sheppard's 'Not worth it/Stand down'. Hannah covered her anger well with an impassive expression.

"Lieutenant O'Neill you'll have to forgive us for being so discourteous. But Vargas is correct if you contain Janus's memories then it is important for you to undergo the Assessment. I assure you it is a non invasive procedure of examinations and you will be conscious throughout the procedure. We would not wish to hurt you in anyway but Janus was one of our greatest scientists on Atlantis" Helia said looking to Vargas with a look of censure.

"Well we will make Lieutenant O'Neill available for you with the promise no harm will come to her" Mr Woolsey said to Helia.

"But with one proviso" Sheppard said sitting up Helia waited for him to name the proviso. "Dr Beckett observes the 'assessment'" Sheppard said.

"Sounds reasonable to me" O'Neill said Helia and Vargas exchanged looks before nodding.

"I'm sure Lt O'Neill will be most accommodating in helping your people" Mr Woolsey said.

"Well then perhaps a short recess" Weir asked.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

"I can't believe you didn't at least let handed me over to the Ancients like that!" Hannah exclaimed. O'Neill, Weir, Woolsey and Hannah now gathered in Doctor Weir's Office with the door closed. Hannah pulled on her collar as she gestured to the room.

"They are trying to pull their civilisation back together and you have information that could help them. I see no reason to be wary of them they will be a powerful ally for us." Woolsey said.

"Yeah well I'm not fond of becoming their favourite toy to play with for the sake of your alliance. I've already spent nearly two months out of action from the last time someone played with my brain. Why can't they just ask me directly so I can answer them why must I submit to their testing?"

"These are the Ancients. They know what they are doing" Mr Woolsey said.

"I believe I still have a say don't I? it's my body, my brain right? Or did I lose that privilege between the Jumper Bay and entering that conference room? " Hannah asked

"Lieutenant" O'Neill said looking exhausted and caught in the middle.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Ronon and Teyla stepped into Atlantis gate room. Sheppard greeted them at the base of the stairs.

"Hey guys how are the Athosians settling on their new planet?" Sheppard asked. Teyla gave an exhausted look and was about to answer when they heard Hannah raise her voice they all looked up and watched the glass door to Weir's office close.

"As well as it is to be expected" Teyla answered diplomatically "I take it. It is not going well for your people?" she asked.

"Understatement of the year, the Ancients want to put O'Neill under a microscope and study her. She isn't taking it well" Sheppard said he looked to Ronon's arm that was wrapped in a makeshift bandage "What happen to you?" he asked.

"Just a scratch" Ronon said with a shrug Teyla rolled her eyes.

"He requires stitches" Teyla said and it was Ronon's turn to roll his eyes as he never made a big deal about getting injured unlike McKay.

"Well I'm sure there's a story behind it" Sheppard said with an amused smile.

"I have never seen Hannah so agitated before" Teyla said returning to the original conversation topic as they watched Hannah pull on the inside of her collar and continue to argue with Mr Woolsey in Dr Weir's office.

"Yeah well Mr Woolsey didn't exactly give her a chance to volunteer and the Ancients were exactly making friends either especially when they referred to her in third person like she wasn't in the room" Sheppard said rubbing the back of his neck he wasn't pleased with the situation but it was out of his hands.

"I can only imagine how it was after their brusque manner with my people it wasn't exactly the welcome they were expecting" Teyla said.

Ronon remained quiet as Sheppard and Teyla continued to talk about the situation. He watched Hannah stand in a tailored green military suit that hugged her figure. He noted the glint of silver from medals on her jacket and her blonde hair was shorter and cut to just below her jaw framing her face. She looked agitated, angry and was barely keeping it contained until something made her stop and draw to attention. An older man in a blue suit stood and spoke to her. She listened and gave a curt nod before saluting and exiting the room. She went through the control room and came down the stairs completely absorbed in her own world.

"O'Neill" Sheppard called Hannah snapped her attention up as she hit the base of the stairs where they were standing.

"Sir. Hey Teyla, Ronon. I hope all is well with you both" she said managing half a smile. Up close he saw her short hair was covering the right side of face where she had a bruise staining her from the top of her head down to her cheek. That she had dark circles under her eyes like she hadn't slept properly and had a lot on her mind.

"It's ok" Ronon said.

"Hannah you-" Teyla started but before she could finish Hannah cut her off.

"Look like crap. Yeah Sheppard already informed me" Hannah said with an exhausted smile.

"I was going to say very impressive. But you do look slightly peaked" Teyla offered.

"Oh thank you." Hannah said she turned to Sheppard and smacked his arm.

"See why couldn't you dress up your observations like that?" Hannah asked Sheppard. He gave her a shrug and a typical Sheppard care free smile.

"I could but I learnt a long time ago that telling lies was bad. So what's the G.O.?" Sheppard asked her.

"I'm to report to Beckett and let the Vargas guy poke around my head" Hannah said with a casual shrug she didn't quite feel. Ronon could tell she didn't feel comfortable at all and it wasn't due to the Formal wear. Nearly all the Ancients had made everyone feel alienated making him seem almost friendly. He watched as Hannah tried to pull up invisible walls to hide behind yet they failed as tension and agitation seeped out of her pores.

"You're ok with that?" Sheppard asked sceptically. Sheppard had picked on the same thing Ronon had or maybe he knew the whole story besides what was besides her being examined by the ancients. He couldn't image something like a few medical tests twisting the woman up in knots. There were also the new injuries that looked fresh and the signs of fatigue she was showing.

"No but it was strongly recommended that I comply… I'm already up to my neck in trouble so let's say it's better not to rock the ship any further" Hannah said as she exhaled slowly as all the emotions she had in her were starting to suffocate her.

"I can't believe that you wouldn't be given a choice" Teyla said in disbelief.

"It's called taking one for the team happens all the time" Sheppard said Hannah pointed to him and gave a sardonic smile.

"Give the man a gold star" Hannah said she exhaled and pulled on her collar uncomfortable as she glanced up at Helia and Vargas who were talking to Mr Woolsey, Dr Weir and General O'Neill. She tried to relax but it was not the easiest task to do at the moment after the last 24 hours. "Anyway I should get going the sooner this is started the sooner it is over. Catch you all later maybe over lunch or something?" She asked with a hopeful note in her voice.

"Of course" Teyla said with a soft smile.

"Sure" Ronon said he'd enjoyed the stories Sheppard had told them with Hannah rolling her eyes and correcting Sheppard every few seconds and commenting it had been amusing. Hannah looked like she needed a good laugh.

"I'll save the seats, come on I'll take you to Beckett" Sheppard said placing a hand on Hannah's shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I know the way Sheppard" Hannah told him as Sheppard moved behind her putting his other hand on her shoulder as if to push her the right way.

"Humour me I want quality time with you. Hey Ronon you coming with? I'm sure O'Neill will hold your hand while you get stitches" Sheppard said with an evil smile.

**TBC**


	35. Chapter 35

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

"Bloody hell woman you bruise easier than a ripe peach" Beckett said looking at Hannah's head, Hannah couldn't help but smile at the comment as she sat on a bed in the Infirmary patiently.

"Thanks I think" Hannah said.

"So I assume you have a concussion to go with this beauty?" Beckett asked using the tone of a concerned parent would used just before chastising their kid for something bad once they knew the damage was not fatal.

"Minor nothing to complain about" Hannah said.

"Like you'd ever complain that's some good stitch work" Beckett commented.

"Compliments of Dr Lam" Hannah said as Beckett redressed the wound. She rearranged her hair so it covered most of the bandage. She liked to think she wasn't vain but she preferred people to not do a double take on her for a bruise than a buzz cut. Now if she only could forget the last 24 hours and pretend everything was fine and enjoy her visit. But sadly it wasn't going to happen with Vargas 'observing' her every move at the moment and tapping away on his hand held device.

"Well I see no reason not to proceed with the tests Vargas has informed me about. But first a change of outfit" Beckett said he patted a hospital gown and scrub pants at the end of the bed that had been placed there for her.

"Right I'd hate to get wrinkles in my suit" Hannah said dryly as she hopped off the bed she picked up the change of outfit and walked away to the change room.

"Now Ronon, I heard you needed stitches" Beckett said turning to Ronon who'd been watching Beckett look Hannah over. Sheppard had been called away on some business not unusual when he was on base. He murmured a request that he'd like Ronon to keep an eye on Hannah as a favour in his absence. Ronon could tell Sheppard was concerned about Hannah so it was the least he could do. He also didn't mind as he'd get time to get to know her more and she looked like she needed someone in her corner supporting her.

"It's just a scratch" Ronon told him as he pulled the bandage off his arm. Beckett looked at his arm at the deep cut Ronon had.

"Aye it's a pretty deep scratch a couple of stitches will fix it" Beckett said as he pulled a trolley over and got to work.

Hannah came back into the infirmary wearing white hospital scrubs and a gown on top it hung loosely on her. She held her uniform over her arm and her shoes in her other hand.

"Doc you have a hangar anywhere around here?" Hannah asked.

"In my office on the wall" Beckett told her as he finished the last stitch on Ronon's arm. Ronon watched as Hannah walked barefoot across the infirmary toward Becket's office. The back of the gown was open revealing her back to the world. She had a well toned back with a litter of old scars she had a white Racerback bra on that covered a good portion of her upper back. When she disappeared into the office Ronon flicked his eyes to Vargas. The Ancient was busy tapping away on a hand device. Something about the man made Ronon wary. Then all the ancients that had returned to Atlantis made his skin crawl. They acted as though they were above such trivial things as helping others and were more concerned with themselves and scientific progress. It reminded him of the Asurans which was not a good thing.

"I recommend that you not do any heavy lifting or strenuous exercise until the wound heals" Beckett told him. Ronon nodded as he inspected the fresh bandage on his arm.

"How long will O'Neill be?" Ronon asked. Beckett raised an eyebrow at him.

"Got plans with the Lieutenant?" Beckett asked in a teasing manner.

"Yeah he does. We were going to have a rematch" Hannah said pretending to be relaxed and jovial as she returned to their side. Ronon noted how she ignored Vargas's presences not even glancing at him.

"Not with that injury you aren't" Beckett said pointing to her head. Hannah subconsciously touched where the bruise was and looked rueful at not being allowed to fight.

"Fine, I think I can take him in an arm wrestle" Hannah said bargaining down. She knew she wouldn't be getting Beckett's blessing to spar but she couldn't give up a chance to blow off some steam. So she teased Beckett.

"A little wee thing like you against him in an arm wrestle?" Beckett questioned with a smile. Hannah couldn't help but smile at Beckett's mocking.

"Yeah why not? It'd be fun but I want two out three… or even better Thumb wrestling" Hannah suggested to Ronon.

"Thumb wrestling?" Ronon asked looking completely lost on the subject. Hannah's eyes lit up with amusement as she smiled wider.

"You've never thumb wrestled?" Hannah asked him. He shook his head wondering what type of wrestling could get a man on the floor with just his thumb and nothing else.

"Is it dangerous?" Ronon asked Beckett and Hannah looked at him and tried to contain their laugh. Beckett coughed as he tried not to laugh. Ronon narrowed his eyes at them wondering what was so amusing. Hannah smacked Beckett's arm for laughing even though she was on the verge herself.

"It's a kid's game but it can be brutal especially if your opponent has sharp nails" Hannah said obviously placating him as he felt slightly foolish for his previous question. Ronon figured it got a laugh and a smile which was well worth it as it washed some of the fatigue and troubles off Hannah's face.

"Show me" Ronon said to her. Hannah was about to use Beckett to demonstrate when Vargas cleared his throat.

"I would prefer we don't waste our time on such trivial activities. I do have other important tasks to finish before the day it out." Vargas said in a pompous tone interrupting them.

"Right I'd hate to waste your precious time. Maybe we shouldn't bother at all" Hannah said in a mockingly sweet tone to him. Vargas was clearly unimpressed by Hannah's mocking.

"I see they reared you with inferior manners" Vargas commented as he typed away on his device.

"Keeping notes on how inferior I am so you can feel better about yourself?" Hannah asked giving a playful pout to Vargas. "You should write that I have no tact, I can't cook or hold a tune… so I won't be winning American Idol anytime soon. I also dislike pretentious assholes, brussel sprouts and cats. Anything else you'd like to know before you start dissecting?" Hannah asked Ronon bit back his own smile at her gumption. She stared Vargas down waiting for him to say something. Instead he took a deep breath and looked to Dr Beckett.

"We will be going to my lab are you ready?" he asked Beckett. Hannah folded her arms.

"Of course let me grab a med kit just in case" Beckett said with a friendly smile. He walked away leaving Hannah with Vargas and Ronon.

"Where is your lab?" Hannah asked Vargas.

"West Pier" Vargas looked to Ronon "Is there something I can do for you?" he asked. Ronon stood up from the bed and folded his arms.

"Nope" Ronon said not even the slightest bit ruffled.

"Then why are you still here?" Vargas said looking at Ronon like he was something he had scrapped off his shoe.

"Cause I'm following her" Ronon said Hannah looked to him in surprise.

"I agreed that only Dr Beckett would observe. It's not open invitation" Vargas said Hannah held up her hands.

"One sec" Hannah said, she pulled Ronon by the arm out of ear shot and turned to face Ronon head on. "Sheppard put you up to this cause he isn't here?" Hannah asked.

"No" he lied Hannah looked at him sceptically.

"Then why do you want to stay?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Cause I don't trust that guy" Ronon said looking over her shoulder at Vargas.

"Neither do I that's why Beckett will be there and you're going to be bored outta your mind" Hannah said she didn't understand why Ronon was going out his way and wasting his time. He just shrugged like it didn't matter he might be wasting hours. Hannah had the feeling she wouldn't going to get a straight answer from him anyway and just shook her head.

"Fine, it's your time" she said giving up she just didn't have the energy. They walked back to Beckett and Vargas who were patiently waiting.

"Vargas meet my Moral Support if you got a problem with that then ask him to leave yourself" Hannah said to Vargas. Ronon stood at her shoulder and she could feel the quiet danger rolling off of Ronon as he was probably staring down Vargas daring the man to ask him to leave.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

They moved to a lab in the lower section of the West pier. It was a large room with a couple of consoles that had holographic screens projecting diagnostic programs to the sides of the room. There was a trolley with tray of odd shaped equipment on it and vials of liquid in another corner. In the centre of the room was a table in an elongated hexagon shape it reminded Hannah of the table that was in Atlantis's cold storage that the Ancients had used to create replicator cells to experiment with.

"Lie down on the table and we will proceed" Vargas told her, he looked to Ronon and narrowed his eyes "You stand over there and stay out of the way" Vargas told Ronon relegated him to a corner of the room.

Hannah got up onto the table and laid down feeling distinctly uncomfortable and cold. She took a deep breath and told herself it would all be over soon. Just have 'x' amount of tests then it would be over and she could move onto her own problems and sort out herself.

A couple of hours later, Hannah's skin was crawling and her entire being was begging to get off the table and run. She shivered from the temperature of the room as Beckett had stood by Vargas through it all looking at whatever was being displayed on the screen. Ronon was patiently standing in the corner Hannah couldn't understand how he could do it. She felt like the room was getting smaller by the minute everything crushing in she blew out a slow exhale.

"Sit up Lieutenant O'Neill" Vargas said Hannah did as she was told and sat up swinging her legs over the side as she did.

"How many more tests are there?" Hannah asked.

"One more and it's still non invasive" Vargas said he pulled the trolley over and picked up a syringe and a vial of black liquid.

"Whoa non invasive my ass, that needle is huge! Where are you planning on sticking that in?" Hannah asked looking at the needle.

"Into your carotid artery" Vargas said.

"And the black stuff?" Hannah asked.

"Contrast Dye it will light up your circulatory system for the last scan" Vargas said he plunged the needle into her neck before she could ask another question or protest. Hannah cursed a few choice words that shocked Beckett and made Ronon smile.

"Ow that hurt" Hannah griped as she rubbed the area where the needle had been. She pulled her hand away and saw the mixture of her blood and the black substance on her hand.

"My apologies if you'll lie down again for this scan then I'll be finished with you" Vargas said his tone lacked any empathy he left her at the table and moved to. Hannah pulled her legs up and laid back onto the table. She could already feel the black slush from the injection burn pathways through her. It was not the most pleasant experience of her life. She tried to ignore it as Vargas told her to lie still and get comfortable. She felt a heavy pressing on her body as her veins burned. She tried to take a deep breath and found herself struggling to breathe. Her heart hammered in panic as she struggled to breathe and couldn't.

Vargas stood by the console with Beckett at his shoulder looking at the screen as the last scan started. It showed a scan of Hannah's circulatory system up on the right side of the screen was Hannah's vitals that were all showing she was remaining remarkably calm considering her original BP was much higher when he examined her in the Infirmary.

"How long will the scan take?" Beckett asked.

"About 15 minutes" Vargas said distracted.

Ronon looked at the screen not understanding what was happening but he knew that Vargas made his skin crawl and something in his gut said something was wrong the whole time Hannah been lying on the table. He looked to Hannah on the table watching her again he had been watching her the last hour shamelessly he had to admit as he took in every nuance of how she acted. Ticks she had now she didn't display months ago comparing everything in his mind. He had also been paying attention to Vargas and Beckett while Vargas explained to Beckett what the test was in a very condescending tone that when he looked back to Hannah she was struggling to get up off the table. Ronon rushed to her and caught her just before she face planted onto the floor. He turned her in his arms.

She was barely breathing and her lips were almost blue as he laid her onto the floor. She looked up at him and then her eyes closed and her body went lax.

"She's barely breathing" Ronon said to Beckett who rushed to Hannah's other side with his medical kit.

"Start CPR" Beckett told him before he tapped his ear piece. Ronon tilted Hannah's head back and checked her airways were clear before he started chest compressions and breathing mouth to mouth in between compressions.

"I need a medical team to…" Beckett rattled off his location "Immediately" he then looked to Vargas "She's probably having an adverse reaction to the contrast dye do have anything to neutralise the dye?" Beckett asked as he pulled open the portable med kit he brought with him and pulled out his own syringe with vials of liquid. Ronon looked to Vargas who stood calmly with his hand held device in hand typing away as Ronon continued chest compressions.

"No Nothing, the dye is perfectly harmless to your physiology as it is to mine she shouldn't be having a reaction" Vargas said.

"Ronon stop CPR" Beckett said Ronon paused and let Beckett check Hannah's vitals.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

"What happened exactly?" Sheppard asked as he watched in disbelief as Hannah sat up in bed opposite Ronon playing thumb wars. It was almost unreal to see the two playing a juvenile game. Hannah looked sickly and pale which only made the bruise on the side of her face look more gruesome. She seemed in good spirits even if her movements were sluggish. She was smiling and enjoying herself as she and Ronon taunted one another about who was going to win. Ronon gave a deep chuckle at Hannah's obvious cheating and frustration of it not winning. While Vargas stood at the end of the bed making notes on his device watching them play with a look of disdain.

"Adverse reaction to the contrast dye Vargas used for one of his tests. It could have been fatal if Ronon hadn't noticed her in distress. I was so busy looking at the vitals monitor and listening to Vargas explain the tests…" Beckett said shaking his head looking disappointed at his own distraction.

"Don't be too hard on yourself Doc. O'Neill going to live?" Sheppard asked

"Aye possibly longer than you or I once the dye is completely out of her system the IV drip is helping somewhat but there isn't much else I can do except for Haemodialysis to clean her blood but I don't have the equipment for that" Beckett said as he wrote on Hannah's medical chart.

"O'Neill, Beckett says you'll live to 133" Sheppard said as he and Beckett sidled up to Ronon and Hannah.

"Unless I get hit by a bus" Hannah said distracted as she tried to pin Ronon's thumb with her own as he settled the thumb down low swinging it from side to side slightly grazing her skin.

"Don't say such things and you should be resting" Beckett chided her.

"Not until I get his pin thumb down and win at least one round" Hannah said she missed pinning his thumb down yet again. She knew he was toying with her and could have beaten her many times instead of the 5 times he had so far and she didn't mind. She was having fun over a kid's game and it helped distract her from the fact she felt like she'd been hit by a truck and still had Vargas observing her.

"How long have you two been playing for?" Sheppard asked.

"I don't know since I woke up" Hannah said she made a whimper of frustration as she missed Ronon's thumb by half a second.

"At least 20 minutes ago." Beckett informed Sheppard "In goes the sedatives" Beckett sang as he pulled a syringe out and injected Hannah's IV line.

Hannah leaned to her left suddenly "Hello" she said with a giggle as her head swam from the sedatives. Ronon's fast reflexes caught her by the elbow as Sheppard reached out his hands simultaneously to help in making sure Hannah didn't slide off the bed.

"Whoa there we go" Sheppard said smiling as he and Ronon laid her back on the bed with little effort.

"Thank you boys" Hannah murmured she grasped Ronon's hand and held it in hers. "You know…" Hannah trailed off to sleep before finishing the sentence.

"Guess we'll have to wait until later for her to finish that line" Sheppard mused he looked to Ronon who was still holding Hannah's hand and kept a straight face as he suppressed the urge to make a juvenile comment at Ronon holding hands with a girl.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Hannah roused from the sedative Beckett had injected her with. She didn't feel any anger at the good doctor because he was looking after her. She felt groggy as she blinked a couple of times slowly trying to get focus her eyes as a blurry vision of a back turned to her. She assumed was Beckett he was pulling liquid from a vial with a syringe. Her vision finally cleared it wasn't Beckett but Vargas standing over her.

She didn't know what happened but her instincts snapped into action. Somehow she didn't know how she rolled out of bed and grabbed the hand with a syringe and one swift movement pushed it up and into Vargas's neck and pushed the contents through the syringe into his vein. She pushed him face down into the bed and felt his body go lax. She lifted his legs and tucked him into the bed and felt for a pulse. It was slow and steady but present.

Hannah looked around the infirmary it had to be change over in the shift as there was no one around.

A sickening shiver ran down her spine as she felt the weakness of her body from the exertion and the remains of the sedative and her reaction to the dye. Hannah ignored it as she did her best to move silently out of the infirmary but failed as she stumbled into a trolley. She cursed the loud clattering and looked around no one was coming yet but she wasn't going to wait around every nerve in her body told her to run.

She took off as fast as her shaky legs could take her out of the infirmary she headed for the transporter. The doors were already open she stepped in and pressed the map. She waited for some noise to be made from the infirmary as the doors closed but she heard nothing. The room lit up as she was transported away when the doors opened she slunk down the hallway waiting for something to happen.

She made it to the door she wanted and knocked instead of the door chime. There was no answer she pounded again louder and the door opened this time. Hannah stepped out of the shadow she had been hiding in.

"O'Neill?" Sheppard said in surprise.

"Hey mind harbouring a fugitive?" Hannah asked with a weak smile. Sheppard waved her in and looked around the hallways that were still clear before closing the door. Hannah pressed her back to the wall near the door for support she was at the end of her energy reserves. She noted Ronon standing by the couch in Sheppard's quarters.

"Ronon" Hannah said in greeting as Sheppard hooked an arm around her waist she must have looked bad as she felt.

"Come on, you look like you're about to fall over" Sheppard said directing her to the couch. Ronon moved to the side.

"Moving out?" Hannah asked as she looked around the quarters which were in the state of being packed away and moving crates along with a packed duffel bag stood in the corner. She sat down on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around her knees hugging herself.

"Yeah the ancients want their place back" Sheppard said he couldn't think a person could look so pale and small let alone Hannah as she did right now.

"Beckett know you're on the lam?" Sheppard asked.

"He will when they find Vargas unconscious in my bed" Hannah said she dropped her feet to the floor and leaned forward on her elbows.

"What's going on?" Sheppard asked. Hannah rubbed her face and shook her head.

"I don't know, I woke up and Vargas had a syringe and I freaked. I just remember stabbing him with it and tucking him into my bed before running here. This was a mistake" Hannah said getting up Sheppard grabbed her arm before she could move further and motioned with his head for her to sit.

"O'Neill, it's going to be ok just park it before you face plant on the floor" Sheppard told her Hannah sat down "Look was Vargas alive when you left him?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes" Hannah said.

"Well then it's easy to explain. We all know it's best not to sneak up on you when you're sleeping. Geez I remember breaking McKay's nose when he tried to sneak up on you. Man that was funny" Sheppard said chuckling Hannah gave a small smile at the memory.

"Yeah I guess I should wear a warning sign when I sleep" Hannah joked.

"It wouldn't hurt. So you said fugitive what other crimes do you have to answer for besides assaulting an ally?" Sheppard asked half jokingly.

"Insubordination, disobeying direct orders, use of deadly force against 5 enemy combatants, and compromising an ongoing investigation just to name a few and that's just the last 24 hours" Hannah said rubbing her face wanting to wipe away everything she knew and was thinking.

"You don't waste time do you?" Sheppard joked Hannah shot him a 'really you think?' kind of look. Sheppard was about to say something when he tapped his ear piece "Sheppard here" he listened to what was being said looking at Hannah she knew Vargas had been found in her bed. "Right I'll be there in 5, Sheppard out" he said tapping his ear piece. He stood up from the couch "I'm gonna go play interference, Ronon is going stay with you. Try and get some sleep ok" Sheppard told her, Hannah nodded to him. Sheppard motioned to Ronon to step outside his quarters for a moment.

"You don't mind keeping an eye on O'Neill?" Sheppard asked in a low voice.

"No problem" Ronon said giving a casual shrug.

"I owe you one" Sheppard said and with that he headed to the nearest transporter. Ronon turned around and went back into Sheppard's quarters. He sat down on the couch next to Hannah who was sitting hunched over with her head in her hands.

"You should get some sleep" Ronon told her, she turned her face and looked at him. She looked emotionally wrought, dejected, she looked like a woman who had finally reached the end of her rope. He didn't really know what was going on but he wanted to see her smile again and forget her troubles relax. Without thinking he ran his hand down her back feeling her tense and then relax as he ran his hand slowly up and down along her back in a comforting gesture, feeling the graceful, smooth line of her, the delicacy of the skin and muscle over her ribs. He felt the small ripples of scars and a part of him wanted to run his tongue over them to a trail up the column of her spine. He suppressed the thought as he knew she needed and deserved more than he could give her. He had to admit to himself it had been over seven years since he comforted another person he was just getting used to being around people who were no threat and the physical contact. He had forgotten what it was like to be needed on an emotional level like it he had with Melena. He had been thinking about Melena over the last few weeks ever since he had met Hannah. The woman sitting on the couch next to him had stirred many emotions he thought were long dead and gone from his life. The idiocy of it was that they would never be more than good acquaintances since they lived in separate galaxies there was no point in trying to make more out of an impossible situation. Even if they couldn't be together it gave him hope that if he continued to open himself to his new life and freedom things would and could become better. He looked to Hannah and knew that he could give her something she needed. Something he knew she craved just as much as he. Comfort and to know she wasn't alone, someone would protect her and let her relax her guards just for a time and most important someone who understood.

Lifting Hannah, he turned her and settled her onto his lap so that her shoulders were cradled in his arm. She wrapped her arms around him resting her head in the crook of his neck as he pulled her in tighter, she gave a sigh he felt the tension wash out her as she relaxed in his arms further. Accepting him fully and she let him hold her intimately as he continued to stroke her back with one hand in slow strokes feeling her warm up in his arms.

After a few minutes, Ronon felt her breathing ease into a slow and steady pace on his neck and knew she had fallen asleep. He stopped stroking her back and went to move her when he felt her grip tighten on him. He smiled to himself as he shifted getting comfortable before resuming the stroke patterns on her back feeling her steady warm breath as she continued to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

"Imagine my surprise when I come to visit my daughter to find him in her bed" O'Neill said to Sheppard in the Infirmary. O'Neill gestured to Vargas's sleeping form where Hannah had been for a good 8 hours before turning up at Sheppard's door.

"I imagine it wasn't a pleasant one Sir" Sheppard said.

"Was that a joke?"

"No Sir" Sheppard said standing a little straighter.

"I honestly don't think she could have gotten far, I gave her enough to knock her out for twelve hours at least" Beckett said.

"I want search parties" O'Neill said concerned about Hannah lying in a hallway unconscious.

"It's not necessary Sir, Lieutenant O'Neill would only go a couple of places" Sheppard said. O'Neill raised an eyebrow at her. "So it'll prolly only take a couple of hours tops for Ronon and I to find her"

"Right and maybe you know why she ran off leaving Vargas as a bed warmer?" O'Neill questioned.

"No idea sir, though I learnt that you should never sneak up on a marine when they are sleeping"

"Really?"

"McKay wasn't good at sneaking and well reflexes it happens" Sheppard said with a casual shrug O'Neill closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Right I don't want to know. Let me know when you find her. I have to go back to the negotiating table with Woolsey. I'll pretend I didn't see any of this" O'Neill said shaking his head.

"Yes Sir" Sheppard said.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

When Sheppard returned to his quarters an hour later, he was first shocked and annoyed by the sight that greeted him it soon turned to amusement as he wished he had a camera as it was truly a Kodak moment. He thought at first that O'Neill and Ronon were having some nookie on his couch as Hannah was straddling Ronon. But as he walked up closer he saw that Hannah was in a deep sleep with her head in Ronon's neck and her arms snaked around Ronon. Ronon had fallen asleep as well with his head down and his hands had disappeared into the back of Hannah's hospital gown. Sheppard now wished he had a camera even more just thinking that he could embarrass and blackmail Hannah to the ends of the Earth and back that she had been getting off in his room with his best friend. With the right angles it would look very scandalous. He mused over teasing her and storing material away for later use before he decided to leave them. He had other things to do he'd come back in a couple of hours and get Hannah back to the Infirmary. Right now she needed the sleep and the comfort more.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Hannah roused from sleep feeling deliciously warm she slowly became aware of Ronon feeling his hands one on her shoulder and the other low on her hip underneath her clothes. She shifted closer into the warmth and intimacy of his hands and arms wrapped around her not wanting to leave the hold she was in. When she suddenly remembered that she hadn't fallen asleep in this position but here she was straddling Ronon's legs and he had sunk low on the couch to accommodate for her. It couldn't have been comfortable for him. She slowly pushed herself off him using the couch as leverage. Ronon woke up with her stirrings and his hands slipped to slightly safer territory. Placing his hands on her thighs it was a bold move that Hannah took as a 'don't move just yet'.

"uh hey" Hannah said as she yawned she was going to play it cool or as best she could though his hands weren't helping at all. They were distracting her, making her heat up as her heart started to pound a faster tempo.

"Hey" he said looking at her he looked as groggy as she felt. He looked up at her as she pushed a hand through the left of her hair. She looked jumpy but better than she had earlier. He wished she had slept longer maybe a couple of hours or more she needed it. He also wanted to have her in every possible way but knew this was the best he was going to get.

So he was going to use it to his advantage.

She looked down at him and bit her bottom lip taking a deep breath "I should probably get going and this position can't be comfortable for you" Hannah said she was about to move. But he was one step ahead and picked her up by the waist. She yelped in surprise and laid her hands on his arms to support herself. Ronon shifted himself up into a better position on the couch before resettling her on his lap so she was still straddling him.

"That better?" Hannah asked him her lips kicking up in a smile. He could see the heat in her eyes as she looked at him and knew the attraction was mutual. The argument he made about comforting her and not being anything or giving more to her went out the window.

"Much" he said looking at her slight blush that graced her cheeks. His gaze flickered down to her mouth, then up again to meet her eyes. In that moment Hannah knew that he was going to kiss her. He leaned forward slowly, giving her plenty of time to back out. But she didn't move. She couldn't move. Or maybe she just plain didn't want to move.

She felt him sigh as his lips met hers. His mouth was warm and sweet, and he kissed her

so softly. He touched her lips gently with his tongue, waiting until she granted him access

before he deepened the kiss. And even then, even as she opened herself to him, he kissed

her breathtakingly tenderly.

It was one of the sweetest kiss she'd ever shared.

He pulled back to look into her eyes, and she could feel her heart pounding. He didn't move as if now waiting for her move. He just gazed at her with a hypnotizing smouldering heat smouldering in his eyes. And this time she reached for him, wrapping her arms up around his neck, pressing herself against him. He moved forward on the couch so he sat on the edge of the couch so she could get even closer to him as she kissed him again.

This time it was pure fire. Wildly, fiercely, he was kissing her, his hot mouth gaining possession of hers, his tongue claiming hers with a breathtaking urgency.

Hannah felt his hands on her back, sweeping up and into the openings of the hospital gown and down to the curve of her bottom, pulling her closer yet again. Making sure there was nothing between them except the few layers of clothing.

And then he shifted his hips and she felt the hardness of his arousal pressing up against her. She gave a soft moan at the contact and continued to kiss him, straining to get as close to him as possible. As the kisses change into something deeper far more searing note as Ronon took lead. Hannah slid her hands under his shirt relishing the feel of his hot skin under her hands as he continued to drug her with his kisses. She wanted more, she needed to feel his skin on hers to taste him further and she was now driven by an ache she had long forgotten until now. Ronon had brought her back to life, she broke away from Ronon so she could remove the offending clothing that stood her way but stopped when a flash of light caught the corner of her eye.

She ignored it as Ronon moved his lips down the column of her neck but when it flashed again Ronon stopped. They both turned their heads to the source and saw Sheppard with a camera in hand at the door. He smiled and had the nerve to take another photo before looking down at the camera.

"You two are very photogenic" Sheppard mused as he looked at the back screen of the camera. Hannah felt like someone had thrown a cold bucket of water on her.

"Sheppard" Hannah said in shock turning into anger as she unwillingly pulled herself away from Ronon, Sheppard looked up and smiled disappeared. Hannah tried to jump up only to find her legs had pins and needles from being in the one position. She faltered and Ronon caught her before she fell. She straightened in his arms and feeling herself slowly heat up again when Sheppard stuck his head around the door.

"Oh before I forget, General O'Neill wants you to return to the Infirmary in the next couple of hours. Have fun you crazy kids" He said taking another photo and disappearing this time she and Ronon heard his footfalls in the hallway.

"You want me to go after him?" Ronon asked.

"No point he'd be at the transporter by now and then he'll stay surrounded by witnesses" Hannah said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm leaving" Hannah sighed matter of factorily.

"I know" Ronon said he tilted her face up to his. Seeing all the same emotions he was feeling in her eyes. She had the same thoughts the 'if onlys' and the possibilities. "I know" he repeated planting a soft kiss on her eyebrow.

"I should go before…" Hannah started but Ronon didn't let her finish the sentence as his lips captured hers in a kiss to that would sear him into her memory and soul.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

4 hours later,

"You know you could go AWOL live with the Athosians. That's where Ronon is going. Live a long happy life as a farmer's wife with loads of ankle biters" Sheppard said in a low voice as they stood in the Gate room with the first lot of people being sent back to Earth. Hannah tugged on the cuffs of her uniform for the fourth time in the last five minutes. She had rushed getting changed and hoped she didn't look too out of sorts. She still felt a little frazzled from being teased by Beckett of all people when she finally returned to the Infirmary.

/Mini flashback/

"Lieutenant O'Neill, you finally come up for air I see" Beckett teased as he caught Hannah sneaking into his office to get her uniform.

"I went for a walk" she said innocently though she felt her face go a lovely tint of pink.

"Is that what you kids call it these days?" Beckett asked innocently yet his expression was anything but innocent. Hannah wondered if it was written on face or if Sheppard decided to play a slide show for the whole expedition. Beckett stepped closer and pulled out his pen light and motioned for her step up so he could do a quick check up.

"Increased blood flow, rush of endorphins I assume you're feeling better than you were a few hours ago. Right?" Beckett asked as he checked her pupil dilations and her pulse.

"I have no idea what you're getting at" Hannah said as she blinked at the bright light of the pen.

"You had sex" Beckett sang in a cheery voice.

"We did not have se- well…I mean we almost had sex" Hannah stopped herself too late for she had already said too much and Beckett looked like he was enjoying her girlishness. She mentally smacking herself "Oh man it's really none of your business! but feel free to chat about it with Sheppard since I assume he told you" Hannah said dryly.

"and showed photos. It was my camera" Beckett said as he put his pen light away.

"Man!" Hannah said exasperated Sheppard was going to tease her to hell and back about this.

"That and who could miss that glow. Promise your secret is safe with me. Though I can only imagine if how bright you'll glow when you 'run' with him" Beckett teased Hannah who looked at him incredulously since she never expected him to tease her. Hannah groaned in frustration as she knew no matter what she was not going to live this down.

/End of mini flashback/

"Hmm tempting but how do you figure I lose the armed escort?" Hannah asked keeping a calm façade as she looked at the three ancient security guards that were standing near her. Apparently when Vargas woke up he claimed she had been violent even though he didn't have a mark on him except for the puncture wound and bruise from the syringe. She smothered a small smile at the fact he had what looked like a nasty hickey. It was his fault for using a large needle. Either way she had worn out her welcome and O'Neill had decided it was best for her to return back to Earth before she ruffled anymore feathers. Helia and Vargas had bumped up the guards around Hannah to make sure she left.

"You could kick their asses I mean how much more trouble could you get into? Ronon would help you"

"Well in the perfect world that plan would go down well but in this world. I'd end up with broken bones and still back on Earth with more grievances to my name" Hannah said flatly. The Stargate opened up and the wormhole established.

Hannah turned to Sheppard and saluted him "I'll see you when you return to the SGC Sir" Hannah said.

"Yeah I can't wait to get back to Earth. You know I miss Starbucks and Walmart. I got lots of happy snaps print" Sheppard joked. Hannah gave a weary sigh shaking her head at him before turning to Teyla.

"Teyla, take care of yourself and let your people know that I wish for them longevity, happiness and not to mention excellent harvests to make loads of russ wine." Hannah said with a wide smile. Teyla gave a lyrical laugh and nodded.

"I shall have Halling put a few bottles aside for a celebration when you return. Take care" Teyla said the two women touched foreheads. Hannah turned to Ronon they looked at each other unsure of how to say goodbye.

His eyes darkened with heat as he looked down at her.

"Take care of yourself" Hannah said to him.

"You too. You still owe me a rematch" Ronon said he cupped her face with his hands and careful of her bruises stroked the sides of her face. She placed her hand on his flanks as he lowered his forehead to touch hers before pulling back only a few centimetres. Their eyes locked in a look of understanding and longing. Hannah didn't know how long they had been looking at one another but it wasn't enough but then it would never be enough.

"I have to go" she told him in a low voice he leaned in past her face and she felt his breath tickle her ear.

"Come back to me and we'll finish what we started" Ronon said in the barest of a whisper in her ear.

Ronon reluctantly stepped back from her feeling her hands slip from his sides. She gave him a coy smile and nodded not saying a word as she was escorted to the event horizon of the wormhole by two of the ancient's guards. She looked back at him one more time before stepping through.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

20 hours later, O'Neill returned to base with the last of the Atlantis expedition

"So what's going on?" O'Neill asked once the door closed to Landry's office.

"General we have come across evidence that Hannah will defect"

"Defect to where? Dairy Queen? Cause she was talking about ice cream stop on the way back to her apartment" O'Neill joked wondering they all had very sombre faces.

"Defecting to Ba'al's side" Daniel informed him. Daniel looked as though he had eaten something that didn't agree with him.

"It must be some compelling evidence" O'Neill said sounding unconvinced.

"Jack,you haven't been here" Daniel told him flat out.

"I'm not hearing or seeing any evidence Daniel" O'Neill said his ire rising as he had spent the last few hours smoothing out problems with the Ancients on Atlantis.

"Her personality has changed ever since her transfer from Atlantis. She has secretive, passive aggressive to name a few of her changed behaviours and I know for a fact she has been lying to us." Daniel said.

"Oh you do?" O'Neill asked in mock innocence.

"Yes, Hannah gave me her personal journals to read. She had been recording her dreams and what not for the past few years."

"Name a time she has lied" O'Neill said wanting to hear the whole story.

"In this office, she repeated a phone number Ba'al gave her and their agreement. She stepped on her own microchip" Mitchell said.

"She lied for months about being ok when she was having auditory hallucinations, headaches, and insomnia and hand tremors."

"She killed six of Ba'als clones with head shots not the standard procedure of subduing an escaped prisoner Sir" Mitchell continued.

"She said it was five" O'Neill corrected.

"The note on Dr Flynn's body with the gate address on it. It led to another body and to another all repeating the same theme of message of Ba'al looking forward to their future together. All the victims have something in common with Hannah." Daniel said handing O'Neill a file with all the information they had collected. He flipped through the file looking at the contents and skimming most of the pages before snapping it closed.

"This is circumstantial at best. You think she's guilty"

"Suspect something more is going"

"We should confront her and get her to explain herself" Daniel said.

"No, she hasn't done anything we wouldn't have done in her position. I seriously doubt she's going to run off with Ba'al I have a feeling she would have done it a few months ago and opted out on having brain surgery" O'Neill said.

"What do you suggest we do? we can't have her running free reign if she is a spy for Ba'al" Landry said.

"Well don't show her this for starters" O'Neill said holding up the file "Reassign her to a lower echelon team get her back out there in the galaxy low risk activities. Reconnaissance etc. Give her the opportunity to prove she is exactly the person I know her to be which not the picture you are painting with this file otherwise cut her loose she's been through enough and I for one think that if she wanted to go off with Ba'al she would have done so already" O'Neill said.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

3 weeks later, Hannah had been waiting for the axe to swoop down her and yet nothing happened. Landry had spoken to her in private only once and that was to reassign her to SG13 and to say the case on Flynn was closed and settled a downright lie. But Hannah wasn't about to try her luck. Bates had been out of reach thus limited her options until he answered his phone and email.

So she played the perfect soldier as best she could which was easy for the first week when she was given a week of R&R before starting with SG13. Major Lorne was now her new boss along with Air force Captain Hoyt. The two together were very by the book. Hoyt was as humourless straight laced and very serious man who lived and breathed everything military. He also liked to quote military protocols and standards of procedure whenever Dr Demming stepped out of line.

Which after a week got pretty old it didn't stop Demming from stepping out of line again but then he was a social misfit with no morals and an IQ to rival McKay's and an ego that could envelope the sun. He was SG13's 'Daniel' as he made himself useful as he could read and speak almost all the languages spoken in the Milky Way Galaxy, with his eidetic memory he retained an innumerable amount of knowledge and he was an avid reader which only expanded his repertoire of skills making him a very valuable member of the SGC.

They had spent their first week off world travelling to several planets in disguise as locals to keep an eye on an NID Agent. Agent Sand, he was trying to get into the Lucian Alliance. Establish a reputation for the Agent in the area to grab the attention of the Lucian alliance of a new kid on the block and also put ears to the ground about the Ori and other issues in the area. When the NID came up with the hair brain idea Landry had volunteered their team, they were given new outfits and had their dog tags and uniforms taken away. Hannah's blonde hair had been dyed to a dark brown as she would blend in more with the locals of the Galaxy when Agent Sands made a comment about her looks making her seem more innocent girl next door than ale swilling crazy assassin.

"That outfit is very fetching" Agent Sands commented as Hannah strapped her Kunai knives holster to her thigh. She was dressed in skin tight black leather pants with forest green bustier and a leather jacket. His 5ft 9 leanly built body was equally clad in a leather outfit. He had short spikey dark dirty blonde hair and grey eyes that were chillingly cold and devoid of emotion when he wasn't putting on a show for others.

"Want to swap?"She asked as she pulled the gun Vala had let her borrow from her right thigh holster double checking the gun before holstering it again.

"Where are you keeping your GDO?" Major Lorne asked he was dressed in the common wear of Lucian alliance civilians. Leather pants and baggy caftan tunics and leather vests the rest of the guys on the team were far luckier with the more breathable clothing than she was.

"In my cleavage. Where did you think Sir?" Hannah said with a smile.

"Seriously?" Sands asked eyeing her chest she smacked him in the arm.

"Eyes up Sands" she told him.

"Ok now we all remember the plan" Lorne asked for clarification and the Stargate spun into action dialling the planet for their mission that was fast becoming old and completely routine.

"Drunken debauchery with the locals" Demming said with a leery smile at Hannah. He ruffled his medium length dark brown hair making it messier as if it would get him into character.

"And you thought I was going to be a handful" Hannah quipped to Lorne. When she had been reassigned to SG13 Lorne had asked her if she was going to give him trouble and so far she had to be the easiest person on his team to deal with. As she just did as she was told not stepping out of line and not complaining when she had to dye her hair or wear uncomfortable clothes as she was now.

"Can we be serious?" Captain Hoyt asked in a droll tone as he rubbed the top of his crew cut head before replacing the cap he had been wearing.

"Sure, the mission today is to walk among the locals and cultivate contacts into the Lucian Alliance to see if we can get some space corn for Saturday night's rave…No that was last week this week we play spot the sociopath or are we the sociopaths" Demming said rocking on his feet.

"I know you're one but I prefer the role of psychopath" Hannah said she couldn't help herself to not join in on Demming's banter as she pulled on her bodice as it was tight and squeezing off her air supply slightly. She caught Sands looking at her chest again. "Seriously dude" she warned him.

"I'm a guy and by the way your cleavage is distracting. Zip up your jacket if you have an issue" He told her. Hannah took his advice and zipped the jacket to her neck. "No I still know it's there" he informed her even though he was no longer looking at her breasts Hannah shook her head chuckling at him.

"Agent Sands I know we are here to make you look good but it would be nice if you treated us with more respect" Lorne said shaking his head.

"Aye aye Sir" Demming said with a mock salute.

"Now we will rendezvous at the local tavern at 20 hundred and try not to start any fights" Lorne said looking at Hannah pointedly.

"Hey that last fight was self defence I politely asked that beast of a man to remove his hand from my ass three times I think that's a generous amount of warning" Hannah said raising her hands in surrender.

"And it made her look bad ass, and makes me envied by all for having on sexy spitfire of a girlfriend" Demming said with a tomcat smile.

"Hot Colleague or sister considering we have to same eyes and hair colour nearly the same height" Hannah corrected rolling her eyes. They had been hanging out at every dive pub making Sands out to be the next grade-A psychopath on the scene worthy of the Lucian Alliance attention without a body count.

"Sister really?" Demming asked for clarification while pretending her words wounded him.

"Oh yeah" Hannah told him as she chuckled as the worm hole established and Landry gave the go ahead.  
>"Move out" Lorne ordered.<p>

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah returned home around 10pm that same day, she dropped her backpack and helmet at the front door of her Apartment. The lights were on and Hannah heard the smooth sounds of Corinne Bailey Rae in the background. Hannah was wondering if she missed the signal or phone call saying 'I'm with Beckett so stay clear of the apartment for the night'. As 'Like a star' started playing on the stereo typical romance song she picked up her helmet and turned to leave when she heard a familiar male laugh.

"No way!" Laura exclaimed. Hannah closed the front door and walked to the kitchen to find Sheppard sitting at the breakfast bar with Laura in the kitchen. She was looking at something in her hands.

"Hey O'Neill how was your day?" Sheppard asked as he took a pull of his beer.

"It was alright" Hannah said placing her helmet in the dining table and shrugging out of her riding jacket. "What are you exclaiming 'no way' over?" Hannah asked taking a seat next to Sheppard at the bench.

"Someone has been a naughty girl" Laura sang held up a photo in her hand to show her. Hannah's mouth dropped open as she snatched the photo from Laura.

"You are such a pervert" Hannah told him.

"I thought it was quite tasteful" Sheppard said pulling out another copy. Hannah snatched the photo from him feeling her cheeks flame with a blush of embarrassment.

"Seriously how many of these did you print out?" Hannah asked him.

"How many do you want?" Sheppard asked with a smile.

"Not an answer" Hannah growled not liking them picking on her like this.

"Awwwh I think it's so cute. You're embarrassed. You know I was just capturing your precious moments with Ronon. Now tell me should I be preparing to be an uncle?" Sheppard asked Hannah choked on her beer.

"She has been moody of late and seriously eating a lot of waffles and ice cream" Laura said riling Hannah further. Hannah coughed trying to clear her throat to get in a few words.

"Hmm must be a girl if she hasn't got morning sickness. I hear if it's a boy it makes morning sickness hell" Sheppard said.

"Not true at least that what my mother says. But seriously Alcohol isn't good for the child" Laura said Hannah swatted Laura's hand from her beer bottle.

"I'm not pregnant, I'm moody because I've been spending my time off world in seedy ale houses with criminals and Agent Sands. Who by the way is a pig and you have been eating as many waffles if not more than me Laura" Hannah said she coughed again to clear any beer that might have gone the wrong way.

"Defensive" Laura said holding her hands up in surrender.

"It's the hormones" Sheppard said matter of factorily.

"I'll show you what my hormones will make me do to you if you keep this up" Hannah warned him.

"Sounds dirty, kind of like this photo" Sheppard said grinning as he pulled out yet another photo of Hannah and Ronon together. Laura grabbed the photo and took a look.

"Damn this is hot and also proves you are human just like the rest of us. I think this one might be fridge worthy" Laura said looking at the photo "You may have missed your calling as a photographer Sheppard" she added before Hannah snatched that photo from her hands.

"Well I think it was more Ronon and Hannah are photogenic as I just pointed the camera and took the photos. Now don't worry I rented the place upstairs so I'll be around to support you and be there for you until we can word to Ronon. Then he can come back and make an honest woman of you"

"And then you two can live happily ever after with the house and white picket fence, 2 kids…" Laura drawled.

"At least 3 kids" Sheppard interrupted Laura.

"3 kids, family sized SUV and a dog" Laura said taking Sheppard's correction smiling.

"You guys are crazy. Keep this up and I will leave the room" Hannah said.

"Ok we'll stop. But one question" Laura said

"Which is?" Hannah asked she took a pull of her beer and swallowed it quickly so she didn't choke knowing Laura it would be a good one.

"Is he you know" Laura said she raised her eyebrows suggestively. Hannah looked at her blankly as the question half finished could be anything.

"What?" Hannah asked. This time Laura went slight red in the face.

"Don't be obtuse you know what I'm asking" Laura said.

"I want you to say out loud. Cover your ears Sheppard this may blister your innocent ears" Hannah said chuckling.

"If you are going to talk about sex and Ronon I'm leaving" Sheppard said making moves to stand up.

"What you can take photos but you can't hack a little sex talk?" Hannah cooed in a teasing tone.

"Well you guys were clothed and I don't need to hear about Ronon and his… you know." Sheppard said now becoming a prude. It made Hannah and Laura burst into a fit of giggles.

"His manhood?" Hannah supplied.

"Man drill"

"Throbbing python of love"

"Joystick"

"Man root"

"Love stick"

"Long dong silver"

"Yeah Leaving now" Sheppard said getting up from his chair. "Ladies you're making me blush with your vocabulary. Thanks for the beer I'll see you round" he said as the girls continued.

"Trouser snake" Hannah called out.

"Bologna pony" Laura said as they heard the front door close.

"That's a little wrong" Hannah said scrunching her nose at Laura.

"This coming from the one who said throbbing python of love" Laura said as they cracked up laughing again. When they finally calmed down, Laura looked at Hannah with a serious look.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"It's good to see you smiling and laughing again" Laura said. Hannah leaned forward on the counter.

"Yeah, man I needed it too" Hannah said she said looking down at the photos on the bench. The photos were not exactly x rated but the moment was definitely captured. Hannah could still taste his lips and the feel of his arms pulling her close crushing her deliciously into his body. She'd give anything to be back in the Pegasus Galaxy and see where it went with Ronon than to be drinking room temperature Ale playing babysitter for an NID agent and putting up with Demming.

"You miss him aye?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, I think it's border lining on crazy to have attach to a guy I meet twice and made out with for a few hours"

"So nothing more happened?" Laura prodded innocently. She and Hannah hadn't discussed what happened between Ronon and Hannah. But then so much had been going on. Not that Hannah had forgotten she remember in exact detail every second she was with Ronon. But she preferred to keep the memories to herself and enjoy them.

"Nothing more happened" Hannah said taking a pull of her beer.

"How disappointing" Laura lamented.

"No for a few hours it was perfect. But I'm not ready to be physical with a guy. I mean I don't even know if I can separate sex from emotion" Hannah said exhaling slowly.

"If you have to think about it then you can't and there is nothing wrong with that. It's just that when you finally find that special someone again or reunite with tall dark and dangerous. You'll be like a woman in the desert dying of thirst having her first drink. Please remember to call me if you plan on disappearing for days. So I don't worry or call missing persons on you. Waffle?" Laura asked as she opened the fridge.

"Sure" Hannah answered smiling as she kicked off her boots.

"Oh and just so you know I'm going to tease you mercilessly about Ronon until you find another man or woman you might like to experiment" Laura said with an evil smile. Hannah put her head on the bench and groaned.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1


	37. Chapter 37

The next day, Hannah leaned on the bar of the local alehouse of P4X-080. The place was filled with the filth of the galaxy. She had already broken one man's hand for his ass grab she wondered if he thought it was worth it when he crooned in pain. Sands hadn't looked too pleased with her but she didn't care as she sipped her tepid ale. With the waffles and ale she was going to have to exercise 8 hours a day to keep the weight from pounding in on her. No one stayed fit and trim without exercise and a balanced diet.

"Does every man incur physical harm when they're involved with you?" the man to her right asked. He looked to be in his late thirties with short blonde hair and cerulean eyes he stood up straighter his 6ft frame towered over her 5ft 7.

"It's foreplay. What's a little pleasure without pain" Hannah said assessing him openly with his eyes. He gave her an amused smile.

"Odai Ventrell, bounty hunter" he said he raised his stein as his form of a hand shake.

"Mila Vertikoff" Hannah said as she clinked her stein to his. They both took a sip of their ale eye contact not wavering.

"Never heard of you" he said as he rested his stein back on the bar.

"I prefer it that way" Hannah said he seemed entirely focused on her face.

"Let me guess gun for hire?" he asked.

"Something like that. I tend to dabble in many occupations" Hannah said in non committal tone.

"I'm sure you do, I've noticed this is becoming your regular haunt"

"The Ale hits the spot and let's just say in a week I'll wear out my welcome with the owner and have to move on until work comes in" Hannah said turning her back to the room and leaning on the bar. She didn't miss him checking out her derriere she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well maybe if I have job we could partner up"

"Why would I partner with someone I barely know?" Hannah asked

"Then maybe we should get to know each other better" Odai said leaning in closer to her.

"Maybe… but I prefer work over pleasure" Hannah said moving away to give herself breathing room. She watched him as he looked distracted for a moment. He skulled the rest of his Ale and placed the empty stein on the bar.

"Where are you going?" Hannah asked,

"Like you said business before pleasure" He told her frankly, she leaned on one elbow and looked at him.

"Oh so now I'm a pleasure?" Hannah drawled.

"If I see you here tomorrow it will be or I might have business" Odai told her with a smile that could melt a woman's knees but not Hannah's. Every male body in proximity was an enemy combatant.

"Until then" Hannah said raising her glass, Odai walked out of the Ale house leaving her to herself as she continued to watch Agent Sands kick up his feet with a group of Bounty Hunters. Her internal clock said she had another hour before she left and Major Lorne took over her position as she and the team took shifts making sure Agent Sands didn't get his head shot off before he was useful.

Hannah rounded the path out of the village to the meeting point near the Stargate in the thicket of the forest. Making sure she hadn't been followed when Lorne took over her post. When she reached the meet point she found Demming leaning up against the tree looking bored out of his mind.

"So seriously is this all we do? I was told I'd be meeting strange and new cultures having wild adventures and what are we doing taking shifts watching some agent go on a drinking bender. Honestly the back waters of Australia have more culture than here and I could have watched people get drunk on our planet with less chaffing" Demming complained as he adjusted himself.

"Answer to your question. Yes this is as exciting as it gets any more exciting and you'd end up dead cause you don't follow the rules of engagement" Hannah told him.

"Don't pull a Hoyt on me" Demming sighed Hannah smiled at his tone so Hoyt's tirades were wearing him too.

"Fine anyway I hope this is over soon myself I'd like to stop consuming room temperature Ale" Hannah said rubbing her stomach.

"Not like you can ask for a hot tea and the Sunday paper" Demming commented.

"Exactly" Hannah agreed she was about to say something when she pulled her weapon Demming held up his hands as she pointed it in his direction.

"I wouldn't shoot unless you want your partner dead" Odai said as he stood behind Demming using him as a shield.

"Let him go"

"Can't do that otherwise I'd lose my reward and I know if I move you'll shoot me" Odai said.

"Who says I won't shoot through my friend to get you?" Hannah asked Demming's eyes went wide in fear.

"Oh don't shoot through me please I've never been shot but I hear it hurts like hell" Demming said.

"Shut up" Odai told him, in that moment Demming made his move by shifting to his left allowing Hannah an opening to shoot Odai sadly. Odai was faster in his reactions as his weapons blast hit her just as she pulled the trigger on her own gun. Her muscles seized up as she crumpled to the ground. The shot she fired barely grazed Odai as she watched him stun Demming and walk over to her and crouched down.

"Time to go" he told her just as she lost consciousness.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

_A/N: tête-à-tête : a private and intimate conversation between two people._

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah stirred awake with a cranking headache. It took a moment for her to realise she was upright and hanging by her wrists she groaned as her shoulders ached from the being in one position too long.

She pushed her feet best she could with her ankles and shins bound together and stood up straighter as her shoulders cried in relief. She looked around the room it was a goa'uld ship. She was chained to the ceiling with arms wide and restraints were tight so no hope of her getting out on her own while her feet were chained to the floor her legs were even tied together not giving her many options. She looked to Demming who was similarly trussed up as she was to the side of the room. He groaned as he came to then looked up and around the room.

"Great" he said dryly.

"You wanted adventure" Hannah responded.

"Yeah S&M isn't my thing" Demming commented as he pulled on the chains testing their strength. Hannah was about to respond when she heard footfalls in the hallway and few seconds later Jaffa guards entered the room and took up posts in the corners of the room. Hannah closed her eyes and cursed as Ba'al walked into the room with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Worth every piece of raw Naquadah" he said in his smug fashion.

"You know one another?" Demming asked Ba'al smiled at Demming and looked to Hannah.

"He your new partner? I heard a rumour you had been reassigned to a lower echelon team" Ba'al said as he looked at Demming.

"You leave him alone" Hannah told Ba'al.

"I don't plan any harm to come to either of you. I just want to talk" Ba'al told

"Really? Then what's with the chains?" Hannah asked Ba'al stepped in closer to her, encroaching her personal space she leaned back in her restraints to put space between then and winced as her shoulders ached.

"Well while I can guarantee that I won't harm you in this little tête-à-tête. You my little minx have a very violent nature I'm not entirely stupid I'd like to remain unharmed this time" Ba'al drawled as he dragged a finger down the column of her neck.

"So they are for your safety? That is a new one" Hannah said her skin crawling.

"uh hey bad guy? If this is a tête-à-tête then wouldn't it be best if you let me go free and give you some privacy?" Demming asked.

"Oh no you're going to watch" Ba'al told him as his fingers traced Hannah's collarbone.

"I'm really flattered and sure whatever you two do together will be beautiful cause you're two very beautiful people but I'm really not into voyeurism" Demming said looking distinctly uncomfortable.

"He isn't very loyal" Ba'al said giving her a small smile.

"He's new" Hannah informed Ba'al.

"Also not a soldier so if I can just get my gift bag with a t-shirt. I'd be happy to go" Demming added.

"Typical Human" Ba'al said as he looked her face over as though he were memorising every feature and line as though she were art. "You become more beautiful every time I see you. I'm not sure if I prefer you as a brunette or blonde Hannah" he said in a low voice his hand grabbed the back her neck and pulled her face closer to his face holding her firmly. Her body tensed from the contact.

"You know the chains might stop me from breaking your neck but it doesn't stop me from biting you" Hannah warned him. His eyes glitter as his smile widened.

"Something I'll enjoy to be sure just know I will return the favour" he drawled his eyes not wavering contact with hers "Have you thought over my proposition?" he asked.

"Can't say that I have… why is there an expiry date on it?" Hannah asked.

"No, I would have thought after you received my gifts. You would come to me"

"Gifts?" Hannah asked.

"Yes" he said watching her every expression seeing whether she was playing him.

"I don't remember any diamond earrings or any other tokens of affection" Hannah told him. Apparently it wasn't the answer he had expected.

"If you wanted diamonds you should have said so but I'm talking about my other presents I gave you. Delek in particular" Ba'al said as his other hand trailed across her décolletage and up her neck before stopping to cup her chin softly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and I haven't seen Delek in years" Hannah told him. He studied her for a moment again and took her word. He looked annoyed and bemused at the same time before smiling.

"Well I know I left one side of his face intact for identification purposes" Ba'al said watching for her face to show recognition of what he was talking about. When Hannah raised a questioning eyebrow at him he knew that the humans hadn't told her. "I shouldn't be surprised that they kept it from you and all the effort I went to for you. I will have to organise a private viewing for you" he mused he pulled his hands from her person. "I will return soon" he told her.

He left the room with half the Jaffa guards going with him. Hannah hung her head down exhaling slowly trying to exhale some of the tension she was feeling.

"So the proposition?" Demming asked after a few moments of silence passed.

"He wants me to join his side"

"As his 'Queen' I've been brushing up on my Goa'uld culture norms"

"No, Second in Command"

"Same Diff in this case"

"It is not. There is a big difference"

"I couldn't tell since he has on some pretty lavish robes. So how long are we going to be here?"

"Why do you have a date?"Hannah asked him dryly.

"Actually I do. So if you could just let him have his way instead of playing hard to get. So he can release us back into the wild that'd be great" Demming said with a smile.

"I'm not putting out so you can get home for your hot date who is probably some bimbo named Holly with an 'i' can bat her eyelashes at you and tell you how blue makes her really sad unless it's like a sunny day and the sun is out" Hannah said in an ultra bimbo impression before rolling her eyes.

"Hey chicks with names that end with 'i' instead of 'ly' are like roller coasters. You've got to wait in a long line, but once you get up there, you just hold on for dear life and hope you don't drop your keys. And anyway what I was going to ask is what's the big deal?" he asked.

"My dignity and self respect" Hannah answered caustically.

"Pfft those are hang ups you definitely don't need. Just put out and we can go home. It's pretty obvious the guy wants you. All I'm saying" Demming said shrugging. Hannah shook her head at him.

"I'm not having sex with Ba'al but hey if you want bend over for the guy then be my guest" Hannah snapped at Demming.

"I think he'd prefer for you to bend over honey as I'm not his type" Demming said he was going add more but stopped as Ba'al re-entered the room with a servant by his side who wheeled a table up to his side. The table had a decanter with what looked to be red wine and two wine glasses next to what looked like Tok'ra memory recall devices.

"I thought we could use a little wine to relax" Ba'al said as he picked up the decanter and poured out one glass. Once he set the decanter down he picked up the wine glass and swirled the deep red liquid like a practised drinker and then took a deep inhale.

"Romanée-Conti 1997: French burgundy. very rare, beautiful and robust not unlike you" he said as he took a generous sip and smiled in satisfaction "Tastes delicious as I'm sure you will" he said in a low voice. Hannah rolled her eyes at the theatrics of Ba'al.

"Can't we just hurry this up? Apparently Demming has a hot date and needs to get home" Hannah said mockingly sweet.

"Try some" Ba'al said holding the glass close enough for her to lean a little forward and take a sip.

"Go on Chicka that stuff is like $10 grand a bottle" Demming said. Hannah leaned forward and watched as Ba'al turned the rim of the glass to she took a sip exactly the same place he had. He lifted the glass for her and watched her as she took a generous amount of the drink from the glass. He then placed the glass on the table not taking his eyes off Hannah as she licked the wine off her lips.

"It's ok nothing I'd write home about" Hannah said in a non committal tone. Ba'al smiled as he picked up the memory device and grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in close.

"This will just pinch" he told her as he pushed the device to her temple activating it. Hannah gasped in pain as the device pierced her skin digging deep. Not letting go of her for a second, Ba'al put on the second and used a nylon conduit wire to link the two devices.

"If you plan on brain diving in my head it won't work. These devices only allow memories to show if the host is willing to share and I'm not" Hannah told him.

"Oh I know, this is about me sharing my memories with you" Ba'al said.

"Oh boy we could be here a while"

"I assure you only selective memories" He said as his other arm wrapped around her waist pulling her close. She would have tried to head butt him but his grip kept her still. She was about to make a witty comment when her vision went black. She felt herself pulled from her own sense of reality and thrust into different surroundings it was surreal as she was present in two minds. One was her with Ba'al holding her watching her face, he held her head and the other flashes of images and like video clips of Flynn being tortured by a ribbon device. Jumbles of images files on Hannah, she recognised the images of CAT and MRI scans with her name, then the images changed two other people being killed what seemed to be by her hands but weren't as it was Ba'al's memories. She felt his power, his pleasure and satisfaction as he showed her how he tortured and maimed Delek to death. Every emotion attached to the memories coursed through her body as if they were her own. And then it stopped Hannah gasped for air, her heart pounding from the experience she shuddered from the intensity. A part of her was disgusted by the images and the emotions and part of her took a dark sense of pleasure and enjoyment.

"You want more?" Ba'al asked she felt his hand on her lower back stroking her.

"I think I've seen enough" Hannah said still heaving for air as her bodice barely gave her enough room to breathe as it was.

"One more" he told her in a husky voice "I'm sure you can handle it" Ba'al said as he moved his hands to the sides of her face to gently stroke her hair. This time it was different the images weren't gruesome or vengeful. It was her and him which meant it wasn't a memory as such but his dreams or fantasy as she was witnessing it all. She stood by his side dressed in a lavish gown and draped in jewellery. But it didn't fascinate her as much as her stance did. Hannah in this image stood next to Ba'al with such a fierce pride, she was powerful, strong and intimidating as she captured the attention and adoration of thousands. She watched herself turn to Ba'al his eyes burned with hunger and lust but he treated her with a deep reverence as he took her wrist and planted the softest of kisses on her inner wrist.

Hannah blinked her eyes as her attention was brought back to the room the emotions rollercoastered through her. She barely had time to focus and digest what she felt when Ba'al pulled her face towards his. His lips caressed hers in a slow and soft movement that soon evolved into a long seductive kiss. Hannah found herself responding to the kiss as the emotions hunger and lust resonated and took hold in the contact. She was completely hypnotized until her brain turned back on and informed her she was kissing Ba'al the bad guy. She bit down hard on Ba'al's tongue drawing blood. Ba'al snapped away from her and looked at her with excitement. Hannah spat the blood and saliva onto his boot. It was a small, disgusting victory but worth it.

"Delightful" Ba'al said dryly.

"I know I'm a treat but I'm not easy. Dead bodies and French booze are not the way into my knickers or to swaying me to the dark side." Hannah said she spat the excess of saliva in her mouth not wanting to swallow any of his blood if she could help it. Sadly she missed his boot this time "Now if you'll just let us go we'll be on our way" she told him with a smile.

"Well I did say I'd let you go. I know you have to think my proposition through on your own time and I also know you'll come to your senses and want to come back" Ba'al said he pulled a small silver device with a strap. "This is a transmitter I'm sure you know what to do with it" Ba'al said he strapped it to her arm then looked as if he was considering another kiss but thought better of it.

"Take care of yourself" Ba'al said and with that he left the room, the Jaffa guard pulled out Zat guns and Hannah blacked out from the blast.

Some time later, Hannah groaned as she came to. She pushed off the sand feeling her bodice was digging into the side of her left breast uncomfortably. She first looked around Ba'al had left them on a desert planet by the Stargate. There was nothing for as far as the eyes could see besides Demming, sand and the Stargate and DHD. Demming laid on his side with his back to Hannah. She kicked him in the butt to wake him by the second kick he roused with a groan.

"Ow. Real mature O'Neill kicking a guy when he's down" he said as he laid onto his back and looked up at Hannah squinting in the sunlight.

"Awwwh can't hack a little love tap Princess?" Hannah asked.

"Oh yeah I living a charmed life. Where are we?" he asked as he shook sand from his hair.

"Some planet with a Gate let's go home" Hannah said

"You going to use your GDO?" Demming asked as he got his feet and stood next to Hannah. Hannah glared at him "I left mine in my other pants but I have a radio" he said with a smile. Hannah turned away Demming and reached into her bodice and found the offending item that had been poking her and pulled it out with her GDO. It was a small parchment folded up into a parcel with something inside she flipped it over and saw Ba'al's hand writing.

"Geez how long does it take to pull a GDO out of your top?" Demming asked sounding bored.

"I don't know how long can you hold your breath?" Hannah asked as she stuffed the parcel back into her bodice before she turned around.

"You want to dial the gate?" Hannah asked him.

"Sure but one moment" Demming said looking around and looking inspired. A look that was dangerous for Demming.

"What?" Hannah asked as she shifted uncomfortable hot in her leathers.

"This would make the perfect time to say my perfect pick up line" he said. Hannah folded her arms and glared at him.

"Seriously? It's like a hundred degrees" she said feeling sweat drip between her shoulder blades. He gave her an imploring look "Go ahead" she said. She waited for him to lay a good line on her but after a few moments in the hot sun he gave her a blank look.

"Oh man I blanked"

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls"

"Ha ha let's go" he said pressing the first symbol for Earth's address.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"It's been over 4 hours. We have to keep searching" Lorne said emphatically to General Landry.

"Where Major? They aren't on the planet and they left no clue as to where they went. So tell me where should we start?" Landry asked Major Lorne opened his mouth to answer when the alarms sounded and the PA system sprung to life.

"Unscheduled Off World Activation"

Landry jumped from his chair from the desk and headed to the control room with Major Lorne behind him. Harriman sat at his chair at the main computer the Stargate visible from the control room glowed blue and white onto the back wall as the Iris was closed.

"Walter?" Landry prodded.

"Sir I'm receiving SG13's IDC Sir" Harriman informed him. He looked to the General waiting for the order to open the Iris. Landry stepped forward and pressed the comm. button.

"This is General Landry of Stargate Command. Identify yourselves"

"_This is Doctor Alexander Demming, I'm on a very hot desert planet dressed in leather with Lieutenant Hannah O'Neill. Authentication code Sierra gulf oner three. Requesting permission to return home"_ Demmings voice said.

"That's not an authentication code Dr Demming" Landry told him as the military people in the room were smothering their laughter. "Who gave that kid a radio?" Landry asked.

"Better a radio than a gun Sir. Trust me" Lorne said remaining stoic and serious. Landry pressed the button for the comm. turned his attention back to the gate.

"Demming where did you and O'Neill go?" Landry asked.

"Side trip for ice cream. Did I mention it was really hot on this planet and the leather clothing?" Demming said.

"Come on through" Landry said he motioned to Harriman to open the Iris. The SF teams stayed in their defensive positions inside the room.

Hannah and Demming stepped through the gate looking tanned and pink in the faces.

"Seriously if you had put out he would have left us on a really nice temperate planet"

"I'm so sorry I don't have no morals, self respect or dignity like you" Hannah snapped they both stopped and held their hands up in surrender.

"hey I have morals they are just somewhat loose." Demming said. Landry and Major Lorne came into the gateroom.

"Check them" Landry ordered two sergeants.

"Sir I can explain" Hannah said as she was frisked and her weapons taken off her.

"Please do"

"We were captured by Ba'al"

"Ba'al?" Lorne asked.

"Technically Odai Ventrell captured us" Demming said as he and Hannah lowered their arms.

"True, anyway Ba'al wanted to talk" Hannah said.

"About?"

"A proposition"

"Yeah he wants in her pants bad" Demming said.

"Seriously do you have any tact?" Hannah asked him shaking her head.

"Yes but only when it's business"

"This is business"

"Uhuh. You have a Goa'uld Stalker and that's business? I personally think it's perverted"

"I'm shocked considering what you said about girls-"

"Hey!" Landry shouted getting their attention. "This isn't preschool act like the adults I've been told you are"

"Yes sir" Hannah said.

"What proposition?"

"Just the same one he gave me before. Come join my side and you can have all the diamonds and jewels in the galaxy Blah blah I'll have a report on your desk within the hour Sir"

"Don't forget some-"

"Don't even think about sharing that sentence"

"Dr Demming?"

"They also hooked up for some memory sharing stuff. I think he was showing her the benefits of an older, mature and more experienced lover" Demming said Hannah shot him a look "What? the guy probably has a couple thousand years of experience under his belt" he added Hannah rolled her eyes at him.

"Dr Demming we are going to have to remind you of what constitutes as suitable work place conversation" Landry said

"He also gave me this" Hannah said unhooking the device on her arm and handing it to Landry.

"what is it?" Landry asked.

"Some transmitter device when I change my mind. It sends out some kind of signal I guess let the eggheads work on it. Sir" Hannah said with a shrug. Landry nodded feeling the unease he had been holding onto with Hannah on his base drain from him slightly. He could see plain as day she had no inkling or desire to join Ba'al. The handing over of the device with such disinterest also helped.

"Ok, get yourselves checked out by Dr Lam and report to the briefing room I want to know everything" Landry said cutting them some slack. Demming and Hannah nodded before walking off. Landry turned to Lorne and handed him the device.

"Take that to Colonel Carter and then report to the briefing room yourself." Landry told him. Major Lorne nodded and walked off.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Hannah!" Vala said happily as she came into the women's locker room. "You can't imagine the hideously boring day I've had. Though I heard you were captured by Ba'al how did you escape?" Vala asked.

"He let me go" Hannah said as she pulled off her leather jacket.

"He let you go?" Vala asked confused.

"Yeah, he just wanted to touch base with me. See if I changed my mind about being his Queen" Hannah half joked as she fished the parcel out of her top and stuffed it in her locker.

"Well I'm sure he made a very seductive offer" Vala said, Hannah pressed her lips into a thin line as she recalled every detail clearly in her mind she figured a hot shower and a litre of tequila might make her feel slightly less sullied than she felt right now. Ba'al had twisted her in knots on everything in her life even down to her core values as she enjoyed the satisfaction Ba'al felt at killing those people. The fact that Landry and the others had kept what they found to themselves had made her feel sick to her stomach. All of it made her stomach roll.

"Hannah, are you ok?" Vala asked. Hannah swallowed her nausea.

"Of course. Hey you mind helping me out of this top? I have to report for Debrief in the next hour" Hannah asked as she couldn't reach the cords herself.

"Sure, is everything ok?" Vala asked concerned.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

**TBC~**

**A/N: As requested a quick update eclipsex.x and thank you for the review! but it may be a couple of weeks before the next update :-) and A huge thanks to Lee who played my sounding board for the last five days hehehe I hope it wasn't too painful lol hope you all enjoyed and see ya next post!  
><strong>


	38. Chapter 38

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah closed the door to her apartment and dropped her bag on the floor and moved to the kitchen.

She had spent 3 hours debriefing on her and Demmings capture and subsequent imprisonment of sorts with Ba'al. It would have taken less than an hour if Demming had kept his mouth shut. He seemed to think teasing Hannah about Ba'al being her stalker was far amusing than just getting to the facts and being able to go home. After they were dismissed Demming made offers to buy drinks at O'Malley's but Hannah passed she needed some alone time with her thoughts.

She pulled a note off the fridge from Laura she was off having an 'adult sleepover' at Beckett's place leaving her the apartment. Hannah placed her helmet on the bench and pulled the small parcel Ba'al had left her out of her jacket pocket.

She carefully opened it and blinked at the contents. It was pair of beautiful earrings in a drop setting. Princess cut Diamonds made the top half of the earring with Multi-faceted tear drop stones that were a deep blue with a hint of purple dangled from under the diamonds. She looked to the parchment it had been folded in and read the note in usual Ba'al style and flair he informed her that the earrings were a token of his affection and that they doubled as a transmitter device for when she decided she was ready to join him. All she had to do was pull the diamonds from their settings turn then clockwise and then press them back into the settings to activate. She folded up the note and stuffed it back into her jacket pocket and turned her attention to the earrings.

She examined them in the light and tried to gauge how much money she could have fetched for the stones if they had actual earrings. She sighed as it seemed a waste to destroy something so beautiful. She pulled a snap lock bag out of the bottom draw and placed the earrings inside sealing them in. She placed the earrings on the bench and opened a cupboard and pulled out a cast iron skillet.

She weighed it in her hands calculating whether it could do the job for a moment before she lifted it over her head and brought down on the earrings. The sound of skillet hitting the bench was loud but not as satisfying as the small crunch sound the earrings made. She hit the earrings a couple more times for good measure before stowing the skillet away and picked up the contained mess assessing the damage.

The earrings were destroyed nothing but tiny fragments and the settings were a mangled mess of metal. She gave a grim smile as she pocketed the remains. _Change of outfit and go for a walk and get rid of the evidence and then booze Hannah I'm thinking a double scotch neat_ …Hannah thought to herself as she headed to her room to change.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A couple hours later, Hannah sat on a bar stool at O'Malley's Bar and Grill nursing her free cocktail. The perks of being female in O'Malley's on a Thursday night first drink free. She had dumped the smashed remains of Ba'al's 'gift' a good distance from her place in some random bin and headed on foot to O'Malley's her brain just gnawing on everything that was going wrong in her life. She had borrowed some biker's lighter and burned the parchment into ash before heading inside for a much needed drink. Her wanting to be alone with her thoughts idea was trumped by the desire to just get drunk and weigh up her options.

The place was quiet for a Thursday night but Hannah preferred it that way she didn't want to be bothered tonight which was why she sat with her back to the room. She had on skinny jeans with flat heeled knee high boots and a loose navy off the shoulder top. Her leather jacket hung on the back of her stool.

She grimly thought about her re-up that was coming up soon and what she would do. Atlantis was off the cards as the Ancients didn't want her on their base. Then there was the SGC which grew less appealing as the days went on. Landry didn't think much of her and he didn't trust her either. He didn't need to say it as she saw it in his expression a quiet wariness and disdain. She knew the wariness came from his low opinion of marines put that with her bag of problems it was lucky he didn't just stick her on desk duty and sequester her to on base quarters.

Then she wasn't sure why he hadn't just done that it wasn't like she could buck the system or ask for a transfer. She'd rather shot herself before joining forces with Ba'al. No way in hell was she going to spend the rest of her life pandering to his ego and playing mind games. She gave a shudder at what other things he had in mind remembering the kiss. She had been confused by his emotions overriding hers, since she had regained control over her senses she reminded herself that she knew what she wanted and what she didn't. Ba'al was definitely at the top of the 'I don't want' list. She wanted stability, and some control back in her life. She felt like she was on the ledge waiting for someone to push her over.

She wanted to be excited about the future instead of feeling like it was all going to be snuffed out with one mistake. That she wasn't always being second guessed and to be that 'clone' who can't be trusted. She was exhausted of incessantly proving herself and it never getting easier how much effort did she have to put in to finally be accepted as one of them.

She shook her head at herself for thinking such thoughts and took a long sip of her drink. Changing her thoughts directions onto something more positive like how she had at least two very close friends who accepted and trusted her. She had a new team with Major Lorne as her leader. They got along with very amicably. He seemed to approve of her and Hoyt was alright he also showed her proper respect not like some people on base who looked at her like she was a stain on the SGC. Demming, well Hannah was still undecided about him. She had to say she did like his blatant honesty and the fact he had no buffer between his brains and his lips. It was aggravating but also entertaining. So she was with a new team which meant clean slate of sorts. Maybe she had a chance to change with them compared to SG1.

Hannah wished that the Ancients hadn't retaken Atlantis shutting them out. It looked like they wouldn't be returning to the Pegasus Galaxy at all from what she heard. So much for moving on, she had allowed a glimmer of hope of working there with Sheppard and the others. Actually seeing where things went with Ronon. She missed his touch and the quiet feel of comfort and being understood and feeling of warmth. She loved how he made her feel that she was good enough and there was no need to prove anything. She had thought maybe of requesting to retire off world maybe on a slim chance she could retire to Pegasus Galaxy and kick it up with the Athosians be a farmer getting drunk on Russ wine or maybe a hunter. She had the skills.

"So you came for the drink after all"

Hannah snapped out her reverie to Demming who was leaning on the bar to her right. He caught the bartender's attention.

"Hey I'll have two of what she's drinking" Demming said taking a seat beside her. The Bartender nodded and moved away to make the cocktails.

"You want a fruity concoction with pineapple slice and an umbrella?" Hannah asked as she took another sip.

"I'm no issues with my masculinity if that is what you're getting at." He answered the Bartender came back and placed two fresh cocktails down on the bar in front of them.

"So what are we drinking here?" Demming asked as he pushed the second cocktail closer to her, before paying the bartender.

"Knock me down and fuck me" Hannah answered. Demming blinked at her stunned. "What?" she asked waving a hand in front of his face as he still remained stunned.

"I just never imagined I'd hear such a dirty invitation from your pretty mouth. Say it again" Demming said breaking into a smile as he pulled the straw, umbrella out of his drink and placing them on the bar.

"No" Hannah said as she finished the last of her first cocktail.

"C'mon" he goaded. Hannah pulled a cherry from the bottom of her glass and ate it while looking at him as he pulled pleading puppy dog eyes at her. "Please?"

"Nope" She said shaking her head she couldn't help but smile at the ludicrous nature of their conversation as she took another long sip of her cocktail.

"Fine, how's this? Drinks are on me tonight and you feel free to be as foul mouthed and dirty as you want with me" Demming said smiling evilly.

"No, now while I appreciate the free drink don't you think we had enough quality time together for one day?" Hannah asked as she took a look sip of her cocktail enjoying the feel of the alcohol running through her system as her body seemed to give a sigh of relaxation.

"No I felt really left out today" He said

"Awwwh poor baby" Hannah cooed with a playful pout she turned in her chair and looked to the room. It was a pretty busy night but when there were free cocktails with dirty names for the women it was no wonder the place wasn't packed to the rafters. "Can't find any talent in the room to keep yourself entertained?" she asked.

"You want to be my wingman?"

"If it stops you from annoying me before I have you break down my will and I say the c-word" Hannah said. Demming laughed and turned in his chair to join her in perusing the room.

"I think I'd have to record you saying that word for prosperity so I could show all the guys you aren't so uptight and perfect. So when I break you let me know so I have my camera phone ready" Demming said.

"I'm not uptight or perfect" Hannah said rolling her eyes.

"No you're just the Ice Queen who's been half thawed out by ummm what's that guy's name?" Demming asked clicking his fingers waiting for her to answer. She innocently drank from her straw to keep herself from answering. "Ronon, I heard you and he were all hot and heavy which is very unusual for you or so I hear on the grape vine that you haven't hooked with anyone since Major Coburn kicked the bucket" he told her.

"You're heading into dangerous waters Demming" Hannah warned him.

"I also heard everything went downhill from there to now. So all this booze to wash B-man out of your system along with the sting of rejection from Ronon when you got kicked off At- that base?" he asked.

"First off I wasn't rejected by Ronon we are in a sort of limbo" Hannah said stirring her drink "Not that you would understand but he has unfinished business where he is and I am here where I'm ordered to be. So until our paths cross again I'm stuck here with you"

"Oh ouch I'm not that bad a company"

"You're right I could do worse at least you're getting me drunk and I don't even have to put out" Hannah said laughing.

"The night is young" he said, Hannah scowled at him making him drop his smile "Kidding, so go back to being girly I haven't seen blush and look smitten about Ronon it's cute almost as cute as you cussing and I'm sure you have a vocab to make a sailor blush" he cooed Hannah punched him in the arm making him swear aloud as she hit him harder than she had planned. Hannah laughed as he pouted looking wounded.

"So what do think of the Brunette over at the far table?" Hannah asked spying a woman sitting with three others.

"Ehh not my type" he said looking non plus about the woman Hannah was referring to.

"Really? You have a type?" Hannah asked not hiding her mirth at the question.

"I prefer blondes or redheads"

"uhuh bottle or au natural?" Hannah asked rolling her eyes as she finished her second cocktail and picking out the cherries from the bottom to eat.

"Either or I'm not too choosy" Demming said with a smile.

Sheppard had been playing pool, drinking beer and laughing it up with Mitchell when his phone buzzed in his pocket he wondered who'd be calling him at 1 am. He propped his cue stick on the side of the pool table and pulled his phone out.

"Sheppard it's your shot" Mitchell said.

"One second" Sheppard said he flipped the phone open and held up a hand to the guys.

"_Lt Colonel John Sheppard?"_ A deep male voice asked.

"Yes Sir"

"_Do you know a Hannah O'Neill?"_

"Hannah O'Neill .I do know her why what's happened?" Sheppard asked.

Mitchell perked up at hearing Hannah's name. Sheppard looked concerned then concern changed to amusement he nodded and then thanked whoever was on the other end of the phone.

"Who was on the phone?" Mitchell asked.

"This you have to see for yourself since you are my designated driver" Sheppard said.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"I can't believe you two. Seriously a bar fight?" Lorne bemoaned as he sat in the small jail cell with Demming opposite them in another cell was Hannah who was shaking the bars testing their strength.

"You wanted us to bond" Demming said to Lorne with a smile.

"Yes to but-" Lorne started but was cut off by Demming.

"You said and I quote 'you two need to learn to trust one another and learn to get along instead of bickering like two year olds because it's driving people mental' he said that didn't he? O'Neill" Demming said.

"Yep" Hannah answered nodding her head.

"You both are two of a kind. When I said to work it out I didn't mean preserve yourselves in alcohol and then get into bar fighting. You know I should have left you two to breaking noses and damaging property. I only wanted a quiet beer and a steak dinner tonight but no instead I had to stick my nose in it and what happens I get arrested and thrown in here with the wonder twins." Lorne said.

"Wonder twins?" Demming asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know I don't think I've ever heard you complain so much in the time I've known you Major" Hannah said as she climbed the bars like she were at a kid's playground.

"O'Neill stop climbing the bars" Lorne ordered.

"Why? I'm bored. Hey do you think they'd let us have Pizza? cause I could go a meat lovers with BBQ sauce right now" Hannah said licking her lips as she continued to hold onto the bars.

"Don't bother the cops won't let you have it" Demming told her.

"Speaking from experience" Lorne asked dryly looking to Demming.

"Yeah I've had some brushes with the law…" Demming said acting cool it only made Lorne and Hannah laugh at his posturing.

"Once I was able to get a bottle of Stolichnaya Vodka while I waited in a cell once" Hannah told them.

"Was this with your stalker in his Love ship?" Demming teased referring to Ba'al

"No it was in Russia" Hannah said pulleing a disgusted face at Demming implying Ba'al was involved and 'love ship'.

"You were imprisoned in Russia" Lorne said sceptically.

"No, I was detained" Hannah corrected.

"Detained, imprisoned aren't they the same?" Demming asked.

"No it's not, you have to charged and sentenced to be imprisoned. I was simply pulled aside and asked a few questions at the border for 24 hours" Hannah said she had gotten bored climbing the bars and started doing pirouettes and ballet in her small cell with grace and skill that amazed Lorne as he figured she would one: fall over and had assumed two: so heavily intoxicated that coordination would have been impossible.

"about what?" Demming asked.

"Oh this and that it's not important" Hannah said.

"Oh now I'm interested what exactly was 'this and that'? spill O'Neill" Demming said, she stopped her dancing and looked at him.

"Well..." she drawled but before she could start the outer door to the cells opened and Sheppard and Mitchell came in with an Officer.

"Sheppard!" Hannah cheered.

"Yeah that's my Hannah" Sheppard said with a smile to the officer.

"Well then I'll let you all talk and you gentlemen are ready to sign the release papers they are all yours" The officer said he stepped out of the corridor and disappeared back into what was probably the main offices.

"Ok who wants to start talking?" Mitchell asked,

"Uh oh I see Colonel Mitchell is being bad cop" Demming said it made Hannah giggle. Mitchell shot her a dark look that only made her giggle more.

"Officer Shaft is in the building" Hannah said with a mock salute.

"Shaft?" Demming asked.

"Cam Shaft… his call sign" Hannah said as she continued to giggle.

"Oh man that's a bad call sign" Demming said as he started laughing himself. Mitchell didn't look impressed but didn't bother trying to defend himself as the two were still clearly intoxicated after 2 hours of being locked up.

"In no way am I party to their immaturity Sir if I could be realised I'd be happy to leave" Lorne said speaking up.

"Awwh don't listen to Major Lorne he's just got his knickers in a twist cause we got him arrested" Demming said Sheppard coughed to cover up a laugh as Hannah continued giggling as Demming laughed. It seemed to be contagious.

"Demming I vote you talk for the tribe as it was your fault we are here" Hannah said nominating him. Demming nodded accepting his duty.

"Well its long story but I'll do crib notes. So we got drunk" Demming started he pointed to himself and Hannah who bowed her head in agreement " and O'Neill here was helping my hook up with this fine specimen of a woman who we will refer to as 'Hottie Numero Uno'. Turned out Hottie Numero Uno had an Ex who isn't quite over her yet. He got angry said a lot of nasty words and punched me. O'Neill valiantly defended my honour and a bar fight ensued and somehow we got picked up by the local smokies the end" Demming said.

"Succinct, Major Lorne how did you end up here?" Mitchell asked.

"I showed up at the end of the fight Sir and tried to pull O'Neill and Demming out of the fight and got arrested for my troubles" Lorne said

"Its also his first time being arrested" Hannah added as she giggled "Popping his Jail Cherry except there's still a fight for who is the Bitch in that cell tonight" Hannah added smiling.

"It's ok I'll let Lorne be the big spoon" Demming said with a loving smile. Lorne pinched the bridge of his nose looking pained as he took great patience and restraint not to strangle Demming.

"Can we get out now?" Lorne asked.

"Just think no more 'good boy' image Lorne you're hard core you've done time in the clink" Demming said smiling.

"Yep next stop tattoos and motorcycle" Hannah said Mitchell and Sheppard were both smothering smiles at poor Lorne who had been stuck in the cells with Hannah and Demming. The two could bounce lines off one another without a pause.

"Sir Please get me out of here" Lorne requested.

"Well I'd like to say I posted bail but you are all haven't been charged" Sheppard said. Lorne stood up at that.

"Then why are we still here?" Lorne asked.

"O'Neill blew 0.391 the Sheriff thought it best she sober up with company and also to know you all weren't going to get behind the wheel or do any more stupid stuff" Sheppard said.

"Sober up" Hannah rolled her eyes "What's the use of getting sober when you're gonna get drunk again" Hannah sang with a smile.

"I knew I shouldn't have taught her that song" Sheppard said chuckling.

"Hey what reading did I get?" Demming asked

"0.147" Sheppard offered.

"Yes! I won" Hannah said she pointed at Demming "Kiss my beautiful ass. You now owe me 200 bucks" she slurred gleefully.

"O'Neill some decorum" Mitchell said stifling his own smile.

"Pfft you take your decorum and stick where the sun don't shine" Hannah said which made all the guys jaws drop except Sheppard who knew intimately how foul mouthed and hilarious Hannah was when she had a few drinks.

"Oh yeah I missed this side of you O'Neill" Sheppard said with a smile. "I'll be back" he said as he disappeared to find the officer again.


	39. Chapter 39

After Hannah, Demming and Lorne were released from holding they went to Sheppard's apartment and ordered pizza and Sheppard broke out beers for himself, Mitchell and Lorne and a pot of coffee to Hannah and Demming who both pouted over being cut off. But once the Pizzas arrived their pouting ceased and Demming regaled them with the full length story of how their night had gone with a few corrections from Hannah when Demming started to embellish. By the time Hannah consumed a pizza she put her head on the table and fell asleep.

"O'Neill wake up" Sheppard said.

"mmm go way" Hannah murmured.

"You can't sleep at the table its bad manners. Where are your keys?" Sheppard asked.

"Lost 'em. Bar fight" Hannah said lifting herself up from the table slowly. She looked around at the boys at the table "I apologise for my bad manners but I'm going home. Thanks for the Pizza and the ride" She added as she got up from the table. She stumbled as she tripped over the chair. Sheppard caught her arm and steadied her before she completely face planted it.

"How are you going to get into your apartment without a key?" Sheppard asked getting up from his chair to help Hannah.

"I'll get in" Hannah said as she made her way to Sheppard's front door in a not so straight line.

"Ok this I have to see" Sheppard said laughing.

Sheppard stood next to Hannah hands on his hips waiting for her to come up with something impressive to open the door. He didn't care if she wanted to crash at his place but Mitchell was a bit of a stickler about protocol and disapproval rolled off the guy in waves since Hannah told him to stick his decorum up his ass along with a few others things before the night was out not making her a favourite.

Hannah sized up her door for a moment and she thought of her options. She didn't have her keys and a credit card would get through the bottom lock but not the dead bolt leaving her only one option she took a deep breath and took a step back readying herself to kick the door down when Sheppard pulled her off her feet.

"Oh no you're not kicking it down" Sheppard told her.

"I'll get it fixed" Hannah said.

"Don't you have a spare key hidden away somewhere?" Sheppard asked Hannah smiled at him.

"Oh yeah I forgot" Hannah said with a giggle she ran to the stairs and tripped up the first two but quickly recovered "I'm good!" she said as she raced up the stairs and looked around. There was a photograph mounted on the wall for aesthetic reasons. She pulled it away and retrieved the spare key she needed.

She ran down the stairs and jumped back in front of her door. "Ta da!" she said flashing the key. Sheppard took the key and opened the door for her. Hannah kicked off her shoes and threw her jacket over on the dining table and laid down on the couch face first.

"Oh yeah that's attractive" Sheppard said Hannah lifted her hand up and flipped him the bird. Sheppard laughed as he moved to the couch "Come on you don't want to sleep on the couch" Sheppard said. Hannah turned onto her side and looked at Sheppard.

"Trust me this couch is comfy" Hannah said closing her eyes and shifting into a more comfortable position before she gave a sigh of content.

"Trust me friends do not let friends sleep on the couch" Sheppard said Hannah grumbled as Sheppard picked her off the couch and threw her over his shoulder fireman style. "What was that?" Sheppard asked.

"I wanna sleep on the couch" Hannah complained "I may paint your shirt with pizza if you don't put me down" she warned Sheppard quickly placed her on her feet.

"Better?" Sheppard asked.

"Yep" Hannah said she moved toward her room. Sheppard followed and pulled back the spreads for her and tucked her in. "Thanks Sheppard"

"No problem" Sheppard told her. He moved to the door to let her rest and return to the guys who were still in his apartment.

"Sheppard"

"Yeah?"

"We should have stayed with the Athosians" Hannah murmured as she was half asleep.

"What and miss out on all this?" Sheppard joked.

"I don't want this life anymore" Hannah said, Sheppard was about to ask her to expand on that but he saw she had fallen asleep. So instead he closed the door to her room.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

2 weeks passed without any events. Hannah, Demming and Lorne and Hoyt were assigned mundane observation missions off world watching villagers accepting Ori and building sacrificial altars or 'BBQ pits' as Demming liked to call them. They spent most of their time cloaked in sodan cloaks making notes and being bored out of their brains. So today was like every other day when Demming and Hannah strolled into the Armoury closest to the Gate room.

"So we ready to party in our BDUs and with our P90s it's so good to not wear leather pants it makes my-"

"Don't finish that sentence" Hannah told Demming as she checked the safety of her P90. It was enough to hear the click to make Demming close his mouth. Hannah gave a satisfied smile as she clipped the gun to her TAC vest. An Airman came up with a tray he handed out Sodan cloak devices to them.

"I'm good to go" Hannah said as she strapped hers to her forearm and looked to Hoyt, Lorne and Demming.

"Ok shall we go over the game today?" Lorne asked as he finished double checking over his equipment and uniform.

"We are to covertly observe the villagers as they go along their daily lives accepting Origin into their lives" Demming said in a very poor David Attenborough voice.

"You need to watch more discovery channel" Hannah told him.

"What no good?"

"Definitely no good" Hannah said resting her palms on the butt of her P90. Demming gave a shrug and pulled out a pack of gum taking a piece before offering it around. Hannah took a piece of gum and started chewing while she waited for Lorne and Hoyt.

"You Air Force guys are really slow at getting ready" Demming said making an observation. "Look at Hannah… Sorry Lt O'Neill here. Marine and she finished 10 minutes before you" Demming said with a grin.

"It's not a race" Lorne told him.

"Uhuh that's not what I hear in the Locker room. Isn't there a big war game coming up between Air Force and the Marines?" Demming asked.

"Yeah and if you're smart about it Demming you'll put your money on the Marines" Hannah advised.

"But if you want to keep living-" The Master of Arms started

"You'll put your money on the Marines" Hannah said cutting off the Master of Arms.

"Duly noted" Demming said

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

6 hours later, Hannah and the guys were lying on their stomachs on a small ridge north of the village watching the locals go on about their daily business.

"Seriously we could vote it the most dramatic and ineffectual BBQ pit ever constructed" Demming commented. Demming had remained quiet for most of the six hours only because he had been sleeping. Hannah didn't care since Demming wasn't a heavy sleeper so if they had to run he was good to go. But now that he was awake Demming was bored and now his incessant talking was getting on Lorne and Hoyt's nerves.

"It's for roasting people not chickens" Hannah told him.

"It could be adapted" Demming said.

"O'Neill I think it's time you took Demming for a walk, head back to the Stargate and give them an update" Lorne ordered.

"Yes Sir" Hannah said getting to her feet she tilted her head to Demming who looked happy to stretch his legs.

It was a one hour round trip to get to the Stargate from their position. Hannah and Demming activated their cloaks and started the trek. Once they were out of ear shot of Lorne and Hoyt Demming started talking again.

"Man how can you all just sit around just people watch for 6 hours it's so boring" Demming said.

"It's the mission. You could have sat this one out" Hannah told him.

"Oh and miss out on our quality time together?" Demming said as they trekked through the dense vegetation of the planet.

"You'd think after all our quality time together you'd learn to not leave a trail and have a sense of stealth" Hannah commented as Demming snapped a twig off a branch of a shrubbery as they continued walking.

"We are invisible" Demming told her.

"We are out phase not invisible" Hannah corrected, Demming was about to argue they were both the same thing when Hannah's cloak started to flicker. She looked at the device on her forearm and smacked it. The cloak continued to malfunction.

"C'mon" Hannah said she was about to smack it again when an arrow impacted her arm splitting the device and going straight into her forearm. Hannah cried out in pain and looked in the direction of where the arrow came and saw in the distance two hunters. She took cover behind a tree as a few more arrows followed the first. They missed impacting nearby trees.

Demming was at her side decloaked to assess the damage. He clicked his radio "Major Lorne come in" Demming said.

"_Lorne here"_

"We got trouble" Demming said in a low voice.

"_What kind?"_

"Hannah's cloak malfunctioned she's been shot in the arm with an arrow, and the hunters are coming to collect their kill" Demming said. Hannah bit her bottom lip trying to not scream from the pain she was in. She was definitely sure that her bones were broken from the impact of the arrow in her arm.

"_We're on our way, continue to the gate if you can. We are on our way Lorne out"_ Lorne said over the radio.

"Gee I don't think the Hunters heard that. Hold the end" Hannah said to Demming he raised a brow at her. "Just do it!" she hissed. He held on to the end and Hannah grabbed the spear end of the arrow and snapped it off. She then pulled the end Demming was holding with his help out of her arm. She grabbed the wound and held in cursing in a low voice from the pain as she bent over taking slow deep breaths.

"Seriously that's disgusting and awesome at the same time" Demming said as he pulled out a combat dressing pack. Hannah pulled up and took the bandage and wrapped it tightly around the wound.

"How far away are the hunters?" Hannah asked Demming took over dressing the wound tying off for her.

"Ahh close" Demming said.

"Ok you cloak yourself and run that way make a lot of noise so they follow you shouldn't be too hard for you" Hannah told him he looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Are you mad? I'll get shot"

"You're invisible. You'll be fine now go!" Hannah hissed at him. Demming gave a reluctant sigh before cloaking and taking off west of their position. Hannah waited a few moments before slowly walking around the base of the tree to see where if the hunters took the bait. Luckily they did and soon she watched them aim and fire off a few arrows west before running off.

Hannah sighed in relief and continued onto into the direction of the Stargate. She did her best to stay hidden and as quite as possible knowing there was probably more hunters. Where there were two there were always more.

She wondered where Lorne and Hoyt were as twenty minutes later she reached the clearing where the Stargate was. She hid behind a thick shrubbery kneeling down she felt her head spin from the lack of blood and adrenaline.

"Major come in" Hannah said in a low voice on her radio.

"_Where are you guys?"_ Lorne replied.

"I'm at the gate" Hannah said

"_I'm ten minutes out. Lost the hunters"_ Demming replied.

"Ok we are about 5 minutes out. How's your injury O'Neill?" Lorne asked, Hannah looked at her arm it had bled through the dressing the arrow had gone through an artery pulling out the arrow had been a bad move. Her bandage and jacket arm were soaked in blood.

"Not good. I've lost a lot of blood" Hannah answered as she held her arm up and trying to hold pressure on the wound it was useless as she was weak from the trauma and exertion.

"_If the area is clear dial home and we'll sort ourselves out"_ Lorne ordered.

"Copy that Sir" Hannah said, she looked around the area, she couldn't hear anything out of the ordinary or dangerous perse. She got to her feet shakily and moved to the DHD. She started dialling back to the SGC.

She leaned heavily on the DHD she was about to press in the point of origin symbol when the Stargate activated. Hannah cursed and turned around to run and hide when a male voice boomed "Halt!"

She stopped in her tracks "Run and you shall die" The same voice told her. Hannah held her hands up in surrender as she heard numerous footfalls. She was out numbered as she became surrounded by Ori Soldiers all with their weapons pointed at her. "Drop your weapons. Slowly" the voice ordered. Hannah complied reluctantly as she slowly placed her P90 and berretta on the ground with her Ka Bar.

Hannah's arms trembled and stars streaked across her vision as she straighten back up from the ground. She was going to pass out soon if her luck didn't change. A man dressed in far more elaborate armour stepped forward obviously he was the commander of the group. He pulled off his helmet and tossed it to a nearby guard.

"You wear the uniform of Earth Soldiers I assume you are not alone" He said, his face seemed too kind and gentle not a man who she would associate with War. He had messy brown hair and cerulean eyes that looked haunted obviously he wasn't comfortable with his role but like all those in who believed in war was distasteful realised at some point it was a necessary evil.

"Of course she is not alone Tomin. Her fellow unbelievers are hiding like creatures of the dark" a reverent voice said from behind Hannah. She looked over her shoulder and saw a Prior standing at the top of the stairs to the Stargate. He came down the stairs and circled around her to stand next to Tomin.

"You are weak my child" the Prior said he leaned his staff at her and it started to glow. Hannah felt her blood burn ice cold making her gasp and shiver. She fell to her knees "You will not survive if you do not tell us how many are with you" the Prior pushed her harder.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Damn we have to do something" Demming said to Lorne and Hoyt as they watched Hannah bend over in pain in front of the Prior. He put down his binoculars not able to watch. They had retreated back into the forest when then saw Hannah being captured by the Ori.

"We can't take on 30 plus Ori Soldiers Sir. We are outgunned and manned we will have to wait until they split up" Hoyt said.

"She won't survive that long we can't wait" Lorne commented lowering his binoculars.

"No point now" Hoyt said. Demming and Lorne picked up their binoculars to see what Hoyt said. Hannah laid on the ground completely still her face was directed the other way so they couldn't tell if she was alive or not. The Prior turned his back and said something to a tall man with dark brown hair who looked away from her body. He barked orders to those around him before putting on a helmet. They watched as a soldier picked Hannah up by the collar and dragged her unceremoniously to a ring platform the soldiers had set up. Lorne cursed under his breath as the soldier and Hannah were ringed off the planet.

"Damnit now what are we going to do?" Demming asked.

"Obviously she is still alive otherwise they would have left her body behind" Lorne said as he watched the guards split up into two groups. 6 soldiers stood guard at the gate while the others took off with the commander and Prior toward the village. "We can assume she didn't say we were here. I say we take the guards at the gate. Dial home and get reinforcements and come back for O'Neill" Lorne said.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah woke up lying face down on a cold floor. She turned her head to the side and her left forearm had been re-bandaged with crude material. She was so weak she couldn't must the energy to move her body yet so she just stared at the cell wall of bars. When she felt some strength she turned her head and saw a solid wall with no windows but the feel of the room and the sound of vented air she knew she was on a ship.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"In fairness sir we were lucky we all weren't captured and they didn't send out search parties for us which means she gave them nothing. We have to go back" Lorne said as they stood in the Control room. They had just returned from the planet and requested an immediate return.

"I'm not endangering more lives for Lieutenant O'Neill who could be dead for all we know. Its high risk, no reward" Landry said after he listened to the situation report.

"Sir we can't leave her in the hands of the enemy. The information she has about Earth and its defences not to mention what else she knows they'll keep her alive until they get that information out of her" Demming said Landry raised an eyebrow at Demming calling him 'sir'.

"She's a prisoner of war" Hoyt said, he was the only one in the group disinclined to return. He didn't have anything against Lt O'Neill it was purely based on facts. They didn't have the man power or the resources to take out an Ori ship and to attempt a rescue.

"Oh so she gets to say her serial number, rank and name a lot great. Maybe instead of saving her we should just throw copies of the Geneva Convention written in Ori at the Soldiers so they know that torture is bad" Demming said dryly.

"O'Neill was trained for the possibility of this situation-" Landry started to explain but he was cut off by Demming.

"Oh that really comforts me. My partner in 'crime' using the term 'crime' loosely is taken prisoner and we are just going to talk about how it's impossible. I heard you guys pull your thumbs out and do the impossible for SG1 all the time. So c'mon what are we going do?" Demming asked getting angry at the lack of action and the indifference and calm in the room.

"We'll get the Odyssey to drop by the planet I believe they are 3 hours away from that planet by hyperspace they can track the ship and then hopefully be able to beam her out without having to engage with the Ori" Landry said plainly.

"Oh, well then why are we standing here flapping gums and wasting time for?" Demming asked. Landry turned to Harriman in the control room.

"Make the call Walter" Landry said looking already fed up with Demming's lack of respect. Harriman nodded and started dialling the closest gate to the Odyssey to make the transmission.


	40. Chapter 40

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hannah pushed off the floor after an hour or what felt like an hour without a watch and no sky to look at it was hard to judge the time. The Ori soldiers had stripped her of nearly everything except her underwear, t-shirt and her pants. They had even cut out her subcutaneous tracker she was glad they had done it while she was unconscious. She was thankful for missing out on that one even if the wound was paining her. It was better than having to experience it being dug out. The other problem with the tracker removed her chances of being beamed out or found were slim to none now.

She hoped Lorne and the others were planning on breaking her out. _We don't leave people behind… just have to hang in there…_ Hannah reminded herself as she got to her feet and looked around her small cell a rack bed was against one wall and what looked like a toilet and a sink on top.

"At least I don't have to pee in a bucket" Hannah murmured this place was the Ritz Carlton compared to the accommodation her SERE training gave her. She sat down on the bed drawing her knees to her chest.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Landry called Lt Colonels Carter, Mitchell, Sheppard and Colonel Reynolds to the Briefing room they all took up chairs at the table with Daniel and Teal'c who were also invited.

"I don't see what we can do. The tracker has been removed and probably destroyed and the ship she was ringed to originally has moved on from that planet" Sam said.

"Well we know there are only 3 ships in our galaxy it cuts it down where she would be" Reynolds said.

"It's a big galaxy" Mitchell commented.

"And that is if there aren't any other Supergates out there. Three ships we know of but not where exactly" Sam added.

"She could have also been moved to an Ori occupied planet" Teal'c stated

"She is good as dead I don't know why we are even bothering" Daniel said all the people at the table looked at him shocked that he of all people had said that.

"On that Positive note" Sheppard said leaning back in his chair. "Let's write her off as KIA so I can go home and have a beer… oh wait that's right we need irrefutable proof of her demise like a body preferable" Sheppard said smacking his forehead before giving Daniel a dark look.

"Dr Jackson we appreciate your opinion but they took her alive. One would assume they are going to interrogate her for information" Lorne said trying vainly to be diplomatic while Sheppard was being aggressive.

"Luckily O'Neill is one of the best. She'll hold out for as long as it takes. I say the sooner we find her the better. We should start the search now. We contact all our allies and get ships out there to find the three Ori ships" Reynolds said feeling an invisible line in the room dividing those who wanted to at least try and those who seemed to write off the young lieutenant.

"What about her implants. I assume the Asgard might be able to track them right?" Sheppard asked.

"I doubt the implants have that function and if they did we would have been told" Sam told him. She didn't want to write off Hannah but she also knew it was an impossible task to rescue Hannah. They just didn't have enough information or resources to formulate an 'impossible' rescue.

"Well I'd say it's worth asking. She got an upgrade I'm sure they hooked her up with more bells and whistles" Sheppard said he didn't miss the uncomfortable look exchanged between Landry and Mitchell.

"Ok say the Asgard can track her and we find the ship she's on then what? We still have to go up against an army." Mitchell said sitting forward in his chair.

"We beam in gas cylinders with-" Sheppard started getting into formulating a plan.

"Gas? like tear gas?" Daniel said sceptically as he cut off Sheppard.

"I'd prefer to use Halothane, Isoflurane or Desflurane it's not the standard for military use but they are common anaesthesias used in hospitals. It will knock out all the people on the ship. Giving us an opportunity to go in properly attired with oxygen tanks and find her. Tag and beam out. Job done" Reynolds said.

"I doubt the priors will be affected" Daniel said playing Mr Negative at the table.

"One guy who we can subdue with the prior device and bullets. The plan could work it'd take time to set up the equipment and gear. It also has a low casualty rate and positive return" Sheppard said before Reynolds could.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Hours passed slowly for Hannah. She wished she knew what the time was or day. She needed to escape. No one had come by yet and she had garnered enough strength to walk around the small room looking for an exit but found nothing. The steel bars were solid the lock on the door couldn't be picked there was no way of escaping. She moved back to rack and sat down when she heard footfalls coming toward her cell. The door to Hannah's cell opened and the Prior from the planet stepped into the room.

"Get to your knees child" the Prior ordered Hannah stood up from the rack defiantly. She refused to get on her knees for anyone. The Prior was not put off by the show he tapped his staff on the floor and Hannah felt a weight on her body so heavy it pushed her to her knees.

"You've have abandoned the path my child" the Prior told her firmly.

"I won't be broken" Hannah told him.

"You will see reason and return the path of truth and enlightenment" The Prior said he leaned his staff at her and the blue crystal lit up. It wasn't the same as before she had expected to feel her blood turn cold but it didn't instead she felt slices all over her body like she was being slowly being stabbed by hot knives from the inside of her body out.

Her heart pounded, her lungs seized as her body burned with pain. Her eyes welled with hot tears as she bit her bottom lip to stop from screaming out. She wouldn't give the Prior any pleasure of believing he could break her.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

2 weeks later,

"I'm calling off the search and Lieutenant O'Neill is officially declared MIA" Landry told SG1, Sheppard, Reynolds, Lorne and Demming.

"What? It's only been two weeks" Sheppard exclaimed in disbelief.

"I am as equally unhappy about this situation we are in. But the Asgard couldn't track her down and I'm not going to risk anybody's lives on a wild goose chase. The Pentagon and the IOA have come to an agreement that we are to keep our eyes and ears open for word of her but it is time to resume normal duties." Landry said.

"What happened to 'We don't leave our people behind' motto you military guys spout around here?" Demming said darkly.

"We aren't giving up-"

"Oh yeah we are just what? now looking for something else like the old adage once you stop looking for something you lost then you'll remember where you left it or maybe she'll just reappear" Demming said sarcastically cutting the General off.

"We can only do so much" Landry told Demming.

"Yeah, well just for the record. This is Bullshit" Demming said loudly as he walked out of the briefing room.

"Right anyone else feel the need to air their opinion?" Landry asked. Those in the room shook their heads knowing better than to voice their opinions in front of the boss. "Good dismissed" Landry said.

"This is bullshit" Sheppard said to Lorne in a low voice.

"It's my fault" Lorne told him, Sheppard was taken aback by the Major's confession.

"The situation went FUBAR on its own none of it was your fault" Sheppard said as they walked out of the briefing room towards the elevator.

"I told her to dial home when I should have made her wait. But she always underplays her injuries and she said she was bleeding badly…" Lorne trailed off shaking his head.

"Look, you were outnumbered and even with the advantage of surprise and stealth she might have died. It sucks we can't do anything but things will turn around and worst case scenario O'Neill has to get herself out." Sheppard said with confidence.

"You really believe that" Lorne said.

"I won't say I'm not worried but I know O'Neill. Don't beat yourself up about it. I bet you in a week or so she'll show up with some crazy story and begging for a cold beer and hot shower" Sheppard said with a shrug and a less than confident smile as the doors opened for the elevator.

"I hope you're right" Lorne said.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Sam looked to Mitchell in shock and disbelief as the room started to empty "Only two weeks and we stop looking for her. What the hell?" Sam asked.

"It's to be expected" Mitchell said.

"Landry doesn't even look concerned. We have spent months looking for people and now it's just two weeks." Sam argued.

"Well at least the IOA and NID are still searching for her" Vala said the others turned to her.

"How do you know that?" Mitchell asked he had been told but he had also been told that it was classified and not to tell anyone.

"I do have friends outside of the SGC" Vala said with a shrug.

"What else do you know?" Daniel asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know maybe we should all sit down and share what we have together" Vala said to Daniel in a mockingly sweet tone.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

6 weeks later, Hannah laid on her side with her legs folded close to her body. Her arms and hands lay listlessly on the floor as she stared at nowhere in particular. She was alone and her world was peaceful. She didn't know how long the Prior would be gone but until he returned Hannah would take herself away from her pain and surroundings. She imagined most times she was lying down under the stars being held by Ronon. She could feel and warmth of his hands sweeping her body, the smell of the air the sound of his steady heartbeat and the sound of the ocean. It felt so real sometimes she could almost believe she were there and the cell was just a dream.

He showed up at random times, as the lights were always dim in the cell and never turned off Hannah didn't know how long she had been in the cell but it already felt an eternity. Her whole being ached in pain, she breathed shallowly as her throat and lungs burned. She hadn't lasted long in the 'not screaming' department but at least she hadn't broken and given up she hadn't given the Prior any information.

Every time he came in it was the same routine. She would try to pull herself to her feet to stand. He'd then push her down with his powers make her body burn with pain for what felt like hours whilst chanting the Book of Origin. She could hear his voice in her head as her body contorted with pain she allowed herself the small mercy of screaming as her only release for the pain but never begged for mercy or for the Prior to stop. She would not give in she only had to hold out long enough to be rescued. She wondered how long it would be.

She heard footfalls coming down the hallway she hoped it wasn't the Prior as she didn't think she had the energy to pull herself off the floor. She looked outside her cell and saw gold fabric slippers and the hem of a dress in the same material it wasn't the Prior. It was a young woman about her age with dark brown curly hair all swept up on her head in elaborate up style. Her dress was a gold embroidered bodice dress that hugged her trim figure with a navy long coat with a high collar. She held a plate in one hand, her smile was warm and her brown eyes seemed to share that warmth as she carefully knelt on her knees outside the cell placed the plate on the floor beside her. On the plate was a piece of fruit and knife.

Hannah didn't move, couldn't move as she didn't want to feel the pain. The woman rearranged her skirt before settling down comfortably before she picked a knife. She then started to cut into the flesh of fruit it looked like a nectarine except the skin was purple and the flesh was blood red.

Hannah watched as the woman ate a piece of it in front of her before she sliced out a second piece and placed it on the plate in just by the bars. It had been placed there by a several hours ago. Hannah hadn't found the appetite to stomach the food yet. Then a cup of water and a small stale bread roll wasn't something to salivate over. She looked at the sliver of red fruit flesh on the plate. It smelled delicious. Hannah licked her lips it had been an age since she had had something other than stale bread and water. She also knew there had to be some price to pay for it as there was no such thing as a free lunch.

"It's ok I promise I won't take it away from you" the woman told her, it was if she could read Hannah's mind. She even pushed the plate closer to her.

Hannah hesitated she should refuse to eat it but she needed it to help sustain what little strength she had. The decision was made as she slowly lifted her hand and dragged it to the plate. Her arm felt heavy and weak as she tried to grab the piece of fruit. Hannah felt hot tears slide from her eyes as body ached and her frustration as she struggled to grasp the piece of fruit. When she finally grasped it she brought it to her lips it was heavenly to eat something so fresh and juicy. She chewed slowly savouring the taste and the texture. The flavour was distinctively sweet and soft like a mixture of passionfruit and mango.

"You have been here for two months why do your friends not attempt to rescue you?" The woman asked Hannah didn't have an answer for her but the news she had been living in this hell for two months was surprising and crushing at the same time.

"Perhaps they think you are dead. But I doubt it they didn't give up on my mother" The woman said as she cut off another three slices of the fruit and placed it on the plate. "I've been keeping a close eye on her and I know you were a part of their group. SG1 is what you call yourselves. Do you know why the Prior doesn't ask you any questions?"

"Psychic" Hannah rasped her throat was so inflamed from screaming she could barely talk. She coughed and tears fell from her eyes as her throat burned in pain.

"You shouldn't speak your vocal cords are severely damaged and I was going to answer for you anyway. My mother Vala is stubborn much like you I don't understand why you deny yourselves the love and acceptance found with the Ori"

Hannah looked at the woman and knew immediately knew this was Adria. The woman had the same black hair and similar bone structure now that Hannah paid attention. Adria ate a piece of fruit knowing that Hannah finally connected the dots.

"Both outsiders never accepted by the humans of Earth yet you keep trying. Here I offer you everything you want a family, unconditional love and respect you have nothing to prove to me." Adria said.

"Let me go" Hannah rasped she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to the floor as she choked on sob. Tears fell down her nose her body trembled and fresh aches and pains spurred to life she was so tired of being in pain, of being in the small room.

"Only when you have embraced Origin into your heart will I let you go" Adria told her.

TBC~


	41. Chapter 41

SG1 sat around the briefing table, Hannah had been gone for over 6 months. They had been tenacious in their search to find her but General Landry called a halt to the search and had written her off MIA two weeks after she had gone been captured. The IOA continued for 5 months in conjunction with the NID but even they couldn't find her. It had been a fight but there was no arguing the point Hannah had been gone without a trace there wasn't a whisper of her. No leads to whether she was alive or dead. They all held out hope but even they couldn't help but feel that they had lost her.

Daniel had been taken by the Ori and converted to a Prior so they could use Merlin's weapon to destroy the Ori. It hadn't been an easy task but they had managed to send the ship through to the Ori galaxy with the weapon they assumed and hoped the weapon had worked but it didn't stop the Ori Fleet already in their galaxy and there was the small issue that the Supergate reopened and more Ori Ships poured into the Milky Way Galaxy.

They were now doing their best to fight the war but they were on the losing end as half the galaxy gave over to Origin. Daniel was at a loss with others as to what they could do and he also felt an immeasurable guilt at his own hand at being a prior. He had told the others about his time with Adria and even told them Hannah was still alive he just left out the part where he helped Adria in trying to convert Hannah to Origin. It was something he was proud of especially the hand that Merlin had played in it.

~Flashback~

"I'm troubled by her resistance. She is blind to her true path is with the Ori" Adria told Daniel Jackson as they made their ways down to the cells that were in the belly of the Ori Ship. Unbeknownst to Adria she was really talking to the consciousness of Merlin who had taken the driver's seat of Daniel's body. Since Merlin was far more capable of deception than Daniel. They had managed to convince Adria that they wanted salvation and Merlin wanted her to turn them into a Prior so they could finish the construction of the weapon but that goal was proving harder to ascertain than her trust.

"I thought perhaps since you know one another you may be able to reach her in a way I am not able" Adria added as they stopped outside a particular cell.

Merlin looked down at the occupant and felt Daniel reel at the condition of Hannah's body. It was painfully obvious she hadn't been eating well as her body looked severely undernourished. Merlin felt sympathy for the prisoner and Daniel in his head filled in Merlin who she was and how the needed to rescue her with other irrelevant information.

"May I go in?" Merlin asked Adria. The cell door opened and Merlin stepped into the cell and knelt down next to Hannah's body. He picked her up of the floor feeling she was nothing more than skin and bones it was disturbing as he pulled her up to cradle her to his chest. As he felt Daniel's desire to comfort the woman.

"Her mind is completely entrenched in the false beliefs the unbelievers had fed her. They eat away at her very being. I've told her all she has to do is accept Origin and the Ori will save her. But she won't listen to me" Adria said standing at the door.

Merlin cradled her face with one hand "Hannah" he whispered she didn't look at him her eyes had near empty gaze as she murmured something over and over. He leaned in closer to hear her.

"Kill me… please just kill me" Hannah whimpered in a scratchy voice. Merlin pulled his ear away and looked at her incredulously.

"No, I'm not going to kill you. How can you ask that of me?" Merlin asked in a low voice to her.

"I can't go on like this… please… do I mean nothing to you?" Hannah rasped tears ran down the sides of her face as she started to cry. Merlin gave into Daniel's strong desire to comfort the woman and pulled her in close to his chest trying to comfort her as best as he could. He felt her go still in his arms he looked down and saw she had fallen unconscious. Daniel could here Merlin formulating his plan to use Hannah in his head.

It made Daniel sick to his stomach as he was the passenger in his body Merlin and Merlin was taking advantage of his knowledge. He looked up to Adria "We can save her together but not here" Merlin said his voice filled with conviction and hope.

'_You should be formulating a way of getting her off the ship and back to my people' Daniel argued._

'_She is nothing but a tool to be used. If she survives we will be able to use her and if she doesn't it endears us to Adria and we will be able to finish what we started' Merlin countered in their thoughts._

"She needs proper nourishment and shown she is truly cared for. You want her loyalty you should treat her as an equal. Show her the glory that can be had in serving the Ori" Merlin told Adria, he could hear Daniel's disgust and acceptance at the situation. The original occupant of this body had many moral and ethical dilemmas about what was right and wrong and what was appropriate in times of war.

"We will try it your way" Adria said with a warm smile.

~End of flashback~

"Unscheduled off world Activation" came over the PA. SG1 and General Landry rose from their chairs and headed to the control room. The alarm was going off in the background the gate room was swamped with SF guards at the ready. The Iris was closed over the active wormhole.

"What do we have?" Landry asked, as he stood behind gate technician Chief Sergeant Walter Harriman.

"We are receiving an IDC sir" Harriman told him after a second the code flashed up with an ID. "It's Agent Sands IDC Sir"

"Open the Iris" Landry told him.

"Wasn't Agent Sands that NID agent on a deep cover assignment in the Lucian alliance?" Mitchell asked, Landry remained silent and watched as the Iris opened the glow of the wormhole reflected into the room. Shimmering like a pool of water. They waited a few moments and then a body rolled out the Stargate. The wormhole disengaged, and the body rolled out flat. It was Agent Sands lying face up he was covered in blood and looked to be dead.

An SF soldier moved forward and checked for vitals before shouting up at the control room "He's alive Sir"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A couple of hours later in the Briefing room Landry took his usual chair at the head of the table looking distinctly displeased.

"Agent Sands was on a deep cover assignment he was our inside man for the past 7 months in the Lucian alliance." General Landry said to SG1 as he had called them back into the Briefing room after Agent Sands arrival home.

"Until they rolled him back through the gate how is he?" Mitchell asked. He wondered what SG1 had to do with an NID operation as the NID preferred to keep their activities to themselves.

"Dr Lam informed me I was lucky if the bullet was even a millimetre off or a larger calibre I would have died otherwise I'll live thanks for the concern Colonel" Agent Sands informed them SG1 all turned and saw him standing up looking far more alive than he did a couple of hours ago with his left arm in a sling.

"You're welcome though I'm not sure why we are here" Mitchell said gesturing to himself and around to Daniel, Sam, Vala and Teal'c.

"Because I have some vital information to share" Agent Sands said shifting his left arm slightly that was cradled in a sling. He took a seat at the other end of the table next to Daniel.

"Lt O'Neill has resurfaced" Landry told them, he dropped ziplock bag on the table it contained Hannah's dog tags. Sam picked up the bag and looked at the dog tags inside before passing them on, the tags themselves were filthy covered in blood and grime.

"Don't get excited, Agent Sands apparently isn't her first victim nor her last. It seems the Lucian alliance has been taking serious casualties in the last week. Our girl has been on a murdering rampage killing a lot of people in cold blood for the Ori" Landry said.

They all looked shocked and surprised except for Daniel who felt guilt at the news as he picked up the bag to look at the dog tags.

"Agents Sands if you don't mind I'd like you to share what you told me earlier" Landry said not wanting to tell SG1 that Hannah whom they fondly thought of as their own little kid sister was now a threat to them all.

"You should know she is nothing like the woman I met when I first came here. The way she moved… I've never seen anything like it before in my life. She was fast, meticulous and …" Agent Sands told them. His eyes were glazed as he recalled the events in graphic details. His voice detached. They all sat and listened as he told them how Hannah walked into the room of the Lucian alliance leaders offered them one last time to accept Origin. How the men laughed at her since she was unarmed and their prisoner. She asked them nicely one last time and when they laughed and said 'no'. Hannah slipped out of her restraints and dispatched of the men around her like they were nothing. She had killed them all and left him standing.

"…She then pointed a gun at me and told me to tell you all that your search for the 'Armeria Verimas' was a futile exercise as the Ori will find the device and make sure it is destroyed before we had a chance to use it-" Sands said.

"Armeria Verimas?" Daniel asked for clarification interrupting the Agent.

"Yeah before you ask me if I'm sure I have photographic memory" Sands said. Daniel scribbled the words down for later.

"We aren't searching for anything what does that mean Armer… whatever " Mitchell asked

"Ark of truth" Daniel said after translating it in his head.

"What else did she say?" Sam asked Agent Sands, he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Well she gave me the dog tags at me and added Lt Hannah O'Neill is dead there is nothing left to be saved. Then she shot me" Agent Sands said with a one shoulder shrug.

"We have to go after her" Daniel said.

"Doctor with all due respect, you're insane if you think you can catch her. I saw her slip out handcuffs and put down twenty men and not break a sweat or even show an ounce of emotion" Agent Sands told him "She isn't lost or missing or a prisoner waiting to be rescued. She's on her own mission"

"She let you go she can't be completely bent on the Ori Kool Aid" Mitchell said.

"I'm only alive because it suited her purposes and trust me when I tell you she doesn't want to be saved and she would have no qualms killing anyone who gets in her way. She didn't hesitate in shooting me" Sands said.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

~Flashback~

He came into the room and moved to Hannah's side. She was sitting up in the bed with her knees to her chest. She hadn't spoken since her asking him to kill her. She had been removed to better accommodations, fresh clothes and food. Daniel sat with her everyday and made sure she ate and also in the hopes of trying to get her to regain her strength. Adria came in and visited every few days or so to check on the progress.

After a month she looked healthier even though she was still a shockingly skinny she had put on some weight but not enough for Daniel liking.

"Hannah, you're looking better" Daniel said he placed a hand on her knee he noted how she flinched at the touch and removed his hand reluctantly. He wanted to pull her into his body and hold her there until she realised she was safe and opened up again. She was unreachable and he knew she thought he was a traitor not understanding that he was a prisoner as much as she was. But Merlin had other plans which had nothing to do with comforting Hannah and helping her escape Adria's clutches at least not yet.

"I wish you would talk to me" Daniel said he looked to her as she looked anywhere but at him. "Adria healed your vocal cords so you have no excuse unless you are trying to set some kind of record" he waited for her to say something but she remained silent as she had been for the past month. Daniel fell silent and Merlin took over "You are so stubborn, I think it's time I told you some hard truths" he paused to see if he had her attention but she hadn't moved at all if she hadn't flinched when he touched her he would have thought she was a statue. He gave an exhausted sigh "The SGC is not looking for you anymore, they stopped weeks ago. We had given up on you even being alive. The SGC resumed normal activities after two weeks of your capture. Yes, you are a lost asset and they know it is bad you are in the hands of the Ori but they are also glad to be rid of you"

"You're lying" Hannah said he looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes as they began to well with tears.

"I'm not" Merlin told her.

"Sheppard would never give up on me" Hannah said.

"Sheppard returned to Atlantis before I left and is probably dead. He has left you behind" Merlin told her.

"No" She shook her head sticking to her beliefs "I don't believe you. You're a turncoat. Look at you sitting there smug wearing their uniform and treating me like I am your friend telling me lies. Keeping me in this room and taking care of me in what? That maybe in the hopes I'll fall for you as my protector and saviour. That I'll see the light… I'm not as weak or as stupid as you are Daniel. I won't bend to the will of the Ori. So you should kill me now because when I'm stronger I'm coming for you first" Hannah spat at him.

~End of Flashback~

"Daniel?" Vala said sounding slightly aggravated.

Daniel snapped out of his reverie and looked to Sam and Vala. "Sorry what were you asking?" he asked as he had been completely taken back in his thoughts.

"The Arameias-" Vala drawled not remembering the word.

"Armeria Verimas" Daniel corrected as they were in his lab going through many ancient tomes trying to find some reference to the Ark.

"Yeah whatever have you found anything yet?" Vala asked in a slow tone which meant she had already asked the question at least twice and he had ignored her.

"No nothing" Daniel said to her, she made an exasperated sigh and sat back in her chair and turned to Sam.

"What about you?" Vala asked.

"Nope, I'm starting to think this is a wild goose chase" Sam said closing the book she had been reading. They had been hitting the books for the last 3 days and had yet to find any leads or clues.

"Well there has to be something. I really don't think she'd make some slip like that and not have a point" Daniel said.

"She also shot an Agent and took off her dog tags saying 'there was nothing left of her to save' I don't think she is the same sweet girl we all know and love. Which means she might be playing us" Vala said. Sam and Daniel shot her a look "Hey don't look at me like I'm the bad guy. I'm just being honest unlike you Daniel you have been looking as guilty as a nun squatting in a cucumber field" Vala told him. Sam choked on a laugh at Vala's ever growing number earth idioms.

"I feel responsible. I had a chance to help her escape I could have prevented it and I didn't" Daniel admitted.

"Daniel you were in bad situation and you did what you could. No one is blaming you or think it's your fault." Sam told him, Daniel held his tongue even though he had said he'd seen Hannah during his time with the Ori he hadn't shared exactly everything.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy, Hannah ringed aboard an Ori Ship. She wore a fitted jacket over a white linen kaftan top with holster belt and gun slung low on her hips. With skin tight black leather pants and boots made the bottom half of her outfit. She walked through the hallways appreciating the way all the men cleared out of her way. She heard that they thought she was the Orici's deity of war and death called Aeron. Who could blame them for naming her and then avoiding her she had killed at least 40 of their comrades for being unbelievers.

She opened and closed the doors to her quarters. She pulled off her leather jacket and tossed it over a chair before moving to a side table that had a carafe of mulled wine. She poured herself a glass and took a seat at the desk in the room propping her feet up settling in for a couple hours of relaxation.

"I was wondering when you'd appear again" Hannah said as she took a sip of her wine. Morgan Le Fey stood in all her incorporeal ancient glory making her room glow with a slightly unnatural white.

"You killed 20 men. I did not form this agreement so you could assuage your anger" Morgan said looking displeased at her.

"I sent the message you told me to" Hannah said in a light tone knowing it would aggravate the ancient further.

"It did not mean you had to kill those men to send it" Morgan said taking the bait and getting angry at Hannah.

"It's a bit hypocritical of you to tell me off for killing a few men when you brought the end of an advanced civilisation." Hannah drawled coolly.

"They would have met their end like all races before them" Morgan said as if that justified the loss.

"That what you tell yourself to feel better? Cause maybe if you hadn't messed with their experiment it may have worked out for the better or you could have helped them all ascend they were your Allies after all" Hannah said starting up an argument that had been argued many times in the past few months after Morgan Le Fey finally told Hannah how she came to be and what her plans were to a certain extent. Probably so Hannah didn't ruin the all the hard word and effort Morgan had supposedly put into saving Hannah.

Morgan had told her this as a part of her offer to Hannah. An agreement that finally answered Hannah's questions along with a few trimmings Hannah couldn't refuse. All Hannah had to do was follow the plan and accept Origin and follow Adria's orders while prodding SG1 in the right direction to finding the Ark of Truth for the most part.

A device that was 'supposed to bring a bloodless end to the war' Morgan had told Hannah. Hannah couldn't care about saving millions of lives or those who had abandoned her much less until Morgan had told Hannah that this was the whole point of her existence was leading up to these final few months and that if Hannah didn't do it for anyone in the Milky Way Galaxy then to at least do it for Sheppard and the others who were ensconced in the Pegasus Galaxy. Morgan also said if there was some way she'd make it so Hannah would be able to rejoin the Atlantis Expedition if she survived. It was a cheap trick Hannah knew because their plan had an abysmally low survival rate but even just the thought of returning to Atlantis was enough for Hannah to dream and pretend she might be able to one day being having a bath on the West Pier in the rambles of a building with the view of the ocean and sunset. To be around people who were her closest friends and now whom she felt were more her family than SG1.

So Hannah played the perfect minion to Adria while Morgan Le Fey kept tabs on the SGC and their progress. She also kept tabs on Sheppard and the others on Atlantis, it made Hannah's heart lift slightly knowing that they were doing well and that they actually missed her. So Morgan would tell her when she popped in and give Hannah small tasks that didn't step outside of her guise in Adria's ranks but also helped push SG1 in the right direction.

Since Morgan Le Fey knew the exact location of the Ark but could not tell her for it would be breaking one of the many tenants of her beliefs. Hannah also believed on some level Morgan Le Fey didn't trust Hannah but then the feeling was mutual. It was due to the fact that Adria was helping Hannah to evolve and so one day Hannah could ascend and join the Ori on their plane of existence. As such Hannah attained some powers telepathy, heightened senses and reflexes all of them had not been used for saving the greater good which made Morgan uncomfortable.

Adria didn't suspect Hannah she wasn't fully under Ori control but then Hannah followed every order Adria had given her. She had killed in the name of the Ori. Mostly Lucian alliance scum and Ori soldiers who had lost their faith who were made to be examples to those who thought they could escape servitude to the Ori. Hannah had used her telepathy to worm out the soldiers with doubt or thoughts of escaping. Hannah usually assuaged her guilt over killing a person with the excuse that it necessary evil. She had to do what she had done to survive and she was still a good person as she didn't take pleasure in killing the person. As far as she was concerned she had been abandoned by everyone at the SGC and if they didn't care about her preservation then she would do what was necessary to ride out this war and survive if possible.

"Don't get sanctimonious about how I get the job done. You do your bit and I'll do mine" Hannah added.

Morgan Le Fey was going to say something when Hannah held up a hand she heard footsteps and before Hannah could say another word Morgan disappeared. A few seconds later the doors to Hannah's quarters opened and a Prior came into the room.

"Is there something I can do for you Prior?" Hannah asked she didn't move from her position or show reverence to the Prior. He looked displeased at her.

"The Doci wishes you to return to our home Galaxy" the Prior told her.

"When?" Hannah asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"Within 10 days"

"Good, I still have some tasks to complete" Hannah said placing the wine on the table and standing up.

"What tasks would that be?" Prior asked Hannah narrowed her eyes at him. She had an intense dislike for the Priors as they were the ones who tortured her. She could still hear their chanting voices in her head sometimes and dull ache in her muscles.

"I don't answer to you Prior now be gone from my sight" Hannah ordered.

"As you wish" Prior said he turned and left the room.


	42. Chapter 42

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Seven days later.

Hannah looked down from her hidden position in one of the hills that faced what use to be Dakara's Main temple. It was now rubble. She watched the last few days roll by as SG1 excavated the ruins. She was glad she was decked out in cotton and not leather as the weather was excruciatingly hot and arid. Morgan Le Fey had informed Hannah what their mission was and how apparently they based their whole goose chase on a vision Daniel had thanks to Morgan Le Fey (not that they knew that) and Hannah's message of don't search for the Ark of Truth and thought it might be on Dakara. Something about exploding mountains Hannah didn't really pay attention to everything Morgan said all the time.

Hannah smirked to herself, she had said the 'they shouldn't bother searching for the Ark of Truth' as bait knowing they would do everything in their power to find it. She wondered if they had this much enthusiasm when searching for her and shrugged it off. It only made her bitter and resentful at how her lot in life had turned out..

Hannah focussed her eyes closely watching as Teal'c and Daniel pulled a large chest out into the open. She had already spotted Sam and Mitchell keeping the perimeter while Vala was lying on her back looking bored and frustrated.

"It is not the ark" Morgan said, Hannah turned to her side and saw Morgan sitting with her back against the wall she wasn't glowing like she normally did. Hannah was grateful as she didn't need her position made.

"You don't say" Hannah drawled turning back to watch SG1 below. They hadn't changed much except that Sam's hair was longer and Teal's had a grey streak running along the side of his head. Vala had gotten up from lying down and started laying into Daniel about opening the chest. Hannah was too far away to make out every word but she got the jist.

"You know what? That's beside the point. There's another reason we can't just open it." Daniel said as he knelt down in front of the chest looking at it.

"Look at my hands, all right? They are raw and bleeding. I've broken every nail. We've been out here in the scorching heat for days. I haven't showered!" Vala exclaimed as she had reached her limit. Teal'c was suppressing the urge to give into his own impatience at the task at hand.

"None of us have." Daniel told her.

"That is painfully obvious. Now, according to you, this crusty old chest is our salvation from oppression at the hands of the Ori army. Our best—and maybe only—remaining chance that we have. We've dug how many holes in the ground? Help me out here, Muscles." Vala implored Teal'c.

"Many." Teal'c answered. Daniel became exasperated and tossed his excavation brush aside.

"Now, all the years the Jaffa were here, they knew that Dakara was the first landing place of the Alterans in this galaxy. You mean to tell me they never looked for Ancient artifacts?" Vala asked continuing her tirade.

"There were a few artifacts that were excavated and catalogued when the city was being rebuilt. But with the constant change of leadership, little time, or manpower—" Teal'c started until Vala talked over him silencing him.

"Yes, yes, yes and blah, blah, blah. But here we are. Finally, we may have found it. The ultimate weapon. So could someone please explain to me why we can't confirm our blessed fortune by simply opening it?" Vala asked petulantly. She even stomped her feet and shook her hands to stress her aggravation.

"Because it's sealed shut! It literally won't open." Daniel said frankly, Vala frowned in confusion before Daniel tried to push the lid off.

"Why didn't you say so?" Vala asked.

"Well, I was trying to, but you wouldn't stop your yammering." Daniel said dryly.

Teal'c looked up at the sky, as he thought he heard something just as Vala walked over to the equipment. She grabbed a pickaxe and headed back to the chest. Daniel stood up and moved toward her and began to wrestle the tool out of her hands knowing exactly what she was going to do.

"Wait! No, no, no, no, no! You can't do that! I told you, this is a piece of technology. You could damage it." Daniel said trying to explain it to Vala who was just wanted to bust the chest open so they could make some progress.

"It's been buried for millions of years, Daniel." Vala argued as she continued trying to wrench the pickaxe from Daniel.

"Quiet!" Teal'c boomed Vala and Daniel stopped and looked to him.

"What?" Daniel and Vala asked in unison.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Well this isn't good" Hannah said dryly as she watched three Ori fighter ships soar over the ruins. She looked to Morgan. "What shall we do? take a page out of your book and observe or do I have to go down there and make a scene and pretend I care that they live or die?" Hannah asked dryly.

"Just wait" Morgan told her, Hannah shrugged and turned back to watching Ori soldiers over ran the area and the quick surrender of SG1. The soldiers made a formation around SG1 and Hannah watched as the commaner took off his helmet and tossed it to a soldier.

"Tomin" Hannah murmured remembering the man who first captured her. She also knew deep down he was a conflicted man. The only reason she hadn't killed him was due to his deep remorse and guilt he carried with him. He was truly a good person at heart just in the wrong line of work. "Hmm his Prior can't be… ahh the man of the hour" Hannah said continuing her commentary of what was happening below.

She watched as the Prior strutted in and mouthed off about how great the Ori were. Tomin shot the lid off the chest and pulled what looked to dead parchment and crushed it in his hands. SG1 being their usual sarcastic selves until the Prior ordered Tomin to kill them.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Prior. I gave them my word. If they surrendered peacefully, they would be spared." Tomin said troubled he would have to go against his word and killing Vala the one woman he had ever loved. The Prior looked at him appalled for being questioned.

"Your word? The word of the Ori is all that matters." Prior told him.

"The _Book of Origin_ says that truth is the beginning of the path!" Tomin said speaking over the Prior.

"Tomin, I grow tired of your questioning. Kill them now, or you shall burn in the fire of everlasting torment!" Prior told him angrily. Tomin flatten his lips into a thin line upset over how he was going to reconcile himself of the actions he was about to do. He raised his weapon and pointed it at Vala and Mitchell undecided on if he could truly kill them.

"Don't do it. He can't hurt you, Tomin. We trusted you. Trust me now." Vala told him her hands raised in surrender.

"Fire your weapon!" The Prior ordered darkly.

"You think he's testing you." Mitchell said in a calm tone looking Tomin in the eyes.

"But, really, he's forcing you to do it, because he's realized that, for some reason beyond his comprehension, he's completely powerless." Daniel added.

"Kill them!" The Prior boomed. Vala and Tomin locked eyes she was so calm in the face of her own death he just couldn't fire his weapon. He tried to summon the courage but knew in his heart it was wrong and lowered his weapon.

"Kill them now! I command you!" Prior exclaimed he tossed his staff aside and grabbed for Tomin's weapon. Mitchell took advantage of the distraction and elbowed the soldier closest to him in the face. He easily took control of the man's weapon and fired at the Prior hitting the Prior directly in the chest. The Prior fell back dead and Mitchell immediately dropped the weapon he was holding and raised his hands in surrender.

"Stop! Do not fire!" Tomin barked to his comrades who all stood in shock and confusion as to what to do. He turned and saw what his men saw the Prior dead on his back smoke rising from his wound.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Well that's a development I like" Hannah drawled delightfully over the Prior being dead.

"Tomin will help them find the Ark. Your place is back with the Orici in the Ori Galaxy it will not be long now and it will all soon be over" Morgan said as they watched Tomin and his soldiers surrender to SG1.

Hannah nodded getting to her feet and dusting the sand off her legs. She had long given up asking Morgan to just tell her everything so they could save time on the wild goose chases and hidden clues drama. But somehow Morgan was able to walk the fine line between doing too much and revealing enough so as not to break the non interference rule.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Tomin sat in the Interrogation room at the SGC. He had spent the last hour discussing Ori movements and tactical knowledge anything to help Vala and her friends.

"I was wondering if you might of seen this woman" Mitchell said as he sat opposite Tomin and pulled out a photo of Hannah from her service record and showed it to Tomin. He picked up the photo and Mitchell did not miss the look of recognition and fear as Tomin's hand trembled slightly before he placed the photo on the table.

"I have. We call her Aeron, after the deity of war and death for the Ori" Tomin said looking up from the photo. Mitchell looked to Teal'c who raised a questioning eyebrow.

"You think she's a deity?" Mitchell questioned.

"She is more powerful than the Priors and she only answers to the Orici. I have witnessed her powers first hand. As you know there has been some dissension in the Ori army as to if the Crusade is truly the right path. One day, the Prior called a formation of the troops one day. She walked down the lines and looked into the eyes of each soldier like she could see into their souls. Three of my men were slain that day for being unbelievers. I know that she has been travelling among the fleet and she has killed many more unbelievers" Tomin told them.

"Are you sure?" Mitchell asked.

"She looked into my eyes and I feared she would kill me where I stood for I've been questioning my own faith in the Ori and their words. But she did not call me out I suspected she may not have been a true deity except she whispered to me 'You only question the interpretations of Origin from your Prior it does not make you an unbeliever but you should tread carefully' and then she continued on down the line" Tomin told them.

"Do you know if she runs by a schedule or routine a way we might be able to get near her?" Mitchell asked.

Tomin shook his head adamantly "No, she comes and goes as she pleases. Like I said she only answers to the Orici. No one looks her way for fear she will sense their doubt and slay them where they stand" Tomin told them firmly.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Mitchell walked into Landry's office after he was summoned for the third time that day. He had informaed Landry on his second meeting about what they had learned about Hannah and the Ori. It hadn't boded well that Hannah was working for the Ori or was brainwashed into believing she was some deity just what they needed to rescue her and have to deprogram the girl who may have a god complex.

Landry was seated at his desk while Daniel sat against one of the cabinets in the room with and Marrick leaned against the other wall he was reading a folder.

"General." Mitchell said as he looked around the room.

"Colonel, I was just giving Doctor Jackson the good news." Landry said with mock enthusiasm. Mitchell looked to Daniel and back at the General while Mr Marrick continued to flick through a file.

"The mission's been approved!" Daniel said in mock excitement taking it up a notch. Mitchell's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I thought it was already approved." Mitchell said. The mission he thought was already approved was to use the Odyssey and the Supergate to travel to the Ori Galaxy to find the Ark of Truth since Tomin had given them a new direction in the case.

"Actually, no mission is approved till the IOA officially signs off on it." Marrick corrected Mitchell only glancing up from the file he was reading.

"You've been given temporary command of the _Odyssey_ for the duration of this operation." Landry informed Mitchell.

"Sir, does that mean I have to sit in the chair?" Mitchell asked uncomfortably?

"That it does. And I wish the fun ended there." Landry said with a small smile.

"Sir?" Mitchell asked.

"Mister Marrick will be overseeing the mission." Landry told him Mitchell dropped his head momentarily like the bad news had to keep on rolling in. Marrick shrugged and smiled at his reaction.

"Personally, I'm excited." Marrick said.

"Yeah. Me too." Mitchell said unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, this'll be my first time on one of our battle cruisers. We'll see you on board, Colonel. Doctor Jackson, General." Marrick said as he snapped the file he was reading closed and left the room.

"Can I confine him to quarters?" Mitchell asked Landry in a low voice.

"It's your call, Colonel. One of the decisions those of us in command have to make." Landry told him. Mitchell glanced over his shoulder at Daniel who was smothering a smile while avoiding eye contact.

"Thank you, sir." Mitchell said grimacing. He turned on his heels and left Landry's office he heard Daniel thank the General before catching up to him.

"So I heard you asked Tomin about Hannah" Daniel said making conversation as they headed to the elevator to find the rest of the team.

"Yeah it's not good" Mitchell said he punched the button to go up.

"What did he say?"

"She's gone to the dark side. I informed General Landry"

"What did he say?"

"He can't approve any rescue mission he gave me orders if we encounter her on our mission to use lethal…" Mitchell drawled not finishing the sentence but Daniel already knew the ending to the sentence. If they saw Hannah they weren't to take her alive.

"Are you going to tell the others?" Daniel asked.

"Only Teal'c. I prefer you keep this from Sam and Vala they are too emotionally involved and Sam shouldn't have that on her conscious" Mitchell said rubbing the back of his neck.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

On Celestis a few days later, Hannah walked through the hallways of the city of the Gods. She was dressed in a long white bell coat with the bottom ten inches of the coat died blood red. It had red silk lining and a high collar the jacket cinched at the waist. It had the symbol of the Ori embroidered on the back in gold thread. Underneath the jacket Hannah wore a blood red bodice and pants with black knee high boots. Her now dirty blonde hair thanks to the brown dye fading out of her hair was quaffed into a french roll.

She reached the end of the hallway at where the huge mantle in the shape of the Ori Symbol the fires burned behind the mantle as though the wall were on fire. There was a table in the middle of the room with a chest on top of it. Hannah would have moved in to take a closer look didn't as the Doci who was standing in front of the Mantle turned to Hannah and smiled.

Hannah moved the edge of her coat to the side so she could kneel to the floor "Hallowed are the Ori" She said in greetings.

"Hallowed are the Ori. Rise my child" The Doci said. Hannah stood up and felt a sense of calm wash over her it was something the man always made her feel whenever she was in his presence.

"I have news that our crusade is proceeding successfully Doci" Hannah said, he nodded to her as she gave him all the details and updates on the situation in the Milky Way Galaxy.

"And what of your quest?" The Doci asked after she finished speaking.

"It is going well. Did you get my message of the unbelievers travelling to Ortus Mallus?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, we received your message" a voice said they turned and kneeled in reverence to Adria as she appeared from the mantel. Her incorporeal form differed from the ancients as she was dressed in reds and oranges she also looked as though she was on fire as red flames of energy licked up her body. "Rise" Adria said as she stepped down to join them. The Doci walked away leaving them alone.

Hannah got to her feet and straightened her jacket into place. "I apologise for failing you in the retrieval of the Armeria Verimas Orici" Hannah said bowing her head looking disappointed.

"You have nothing to apologise with your message we were able to lay a trap not only did we retrieve the Armeria Verimas but also three unbelievers. My mother, Daniel Jackson and Tomin" Adria told her with a satisfied smile.

"What do you wish me to do now?" Hannah asked.

"I want you to talk to them. The Priors have been weakening their minds and I'm sure they will talk to a familiar face." Adria said, Hannah knew this was another test of loyalty. If Hannah freed them Adria would kill her for being disloyal but if Hannah did as she was told then she would continue as she was now.

"Of course when do you wish me to commence?" Hannah asked she wasn't excited about the prospect of listening to Daniel or Vala ask for forgiveness or try to explain why they had given up on her or ask her to help them.

"When you are ready, they are in the dungeons. I want you to find out everything they know about the Armeria Verimas" Adria told her. Hannah had originally told Adria about the Ark with what Morgan had told her 'a device that could bring more followers into the fold for the Ori without having to murder millions of people'. It would increase the power of the Ori and Adria would be unstoppable. Only problem was that the Ori had wiped all knowledge of the Alterans and their work from the Ori Galaxy or so was thought to be believed. So Hannah was allowed freedom to search for the object along with her other duties.

"Of course if you will excuse me I shall go now" Hannah said to Adria.

"I appreciate your commitment" Adria said with a nod of her head Hannah turned on her heels and Adria.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Daniel laid on the floor curled into a ball his entire being burned and it felt like he was being torn to pieces slowly as the Doci inflicted pain on him. The Doci with a Prior chanted the same lines over and over as they bathed the room with an eerie blue glow.

"Enim lupin purnum pravus intus" the Doci repeated over and over. _Verily, the corrupted sinner will be cleansed from within._ Daniel had translated in his head earlier trying to distract himself from the pain. He now knew what Hannah had gone through.

"Doci" a soft familiar voice said. The Doci paused and the pain subsides from Daniel's body as the chanting stopped. "The Orici wishes me to talk to the unbeliever" Daniel was sure it was Hannah's voice. He rolled onto his back even though it caused him great pain but he did it anyway he had to see it was her.

He gasped for air as relief flooded through his body for relaxes after being so clenched from pain. Hannah stood at the bars looking down at him. He took in the sight of her she looked beautiful in her clothes and her hair done. She was still extremely thin compared to her old self who had been muscle and curves. The Doci and the Prior walked away leaving them alone. She looked down her nose at him with disdain and anger.

"Don't bother trying to beg for your life. I'm certainly not here to save you" Hannah told him.

"Why are you here?" Daniel asked. Hannah crouched down and ran her fingers across her mouth in thought.

"Honestly I don't know I already know everything about the Ark of Truth" Hannah said matter of factorily. Daniel looked her wondering how she knew Hannah saw the look but didn't offer any answers.

"You know when I came down here I was filled with so much hatred and anger. You and SG1 are supposed to be my family. You used and betrayed and abandoned me. You all went on with your lives so quickly as if it was a relief that I was gone" Hannah said she spoke in flat tone as she distanced herself from the emotions.

"It wasn't like that" Daniel told her "We looked for you"

"Not long or hard enough! I would have turned the Galaxy over for any of you. You can't say the same for me. Since you had your chance and instead of killing me or even attempting to save me you used me" Hannah said hurt.

"I know, and I can't even say it was entirely Merlin's fault. It was my body and I had control and I let him use you which makes me equally as guilty. It's my fault you have become who you are now" Daniel said he covered his eyes with his arm wincing from the pain.

"Oh Danny boy always the martyr when are you going to get it" Hannah sighed. "Sometimes I think you like swimming in your own guilt. Damn if you did anything, you did me a favour I have never felt as free as I have in the last few months. I could go anywhere I wanted I could do anything without repercussions. Adria actually treats me as her equal. There is no distrust or second guessing or stabbing in the back" Hannah said to Daniel.

"You're not free and you killed-"

"Very bad men who deserved to die. I did the Galaxy a favour. Anyway I should get going I have one more stop to make" Hannah said as she rose to her feet.

"Answer me one thing before you go. Why did you let Tomin live?" he asked looking up at her. Hannah gave a casual shrug.

"There is a path we all must walk. It wasn't his time and speaking of paths I have to go walk mine. Goodbye Daniel" Hannah said she walked away from his cell. He listened to her footsteps recede into the background until he heard nothing.

Hannah stopped by Vala's cell, the woman gripped the bars locking to nowhere in particular. Hannah crouched down so they were face to face. Vala blinked a couple of times before looking at Hannah. She swallowed and cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Hannah" Vala rasped she looked to be in pain her eyes welling with tears. Hannah gave a soft smile touching one of Vala's hands. Vala let go of the bars to grip Hannah's hand trying to make some connection from the contact.

"I am so sorry" Hannah said earnestly as she reached into her pocket she pulled out the locket she carried with her everywhere and placed it in Vala's hand. "I hope one day you can forgive me for what I am about to do" Hannah said as she let go of Vala's hand. Vala's eyes went wide as she clutched Hannah's locket. The girl had never gone a day without the locket being on her person.

"What are you going to do?" Vala asked, Hannah just gave a sad smile and stood not answering and walked away. "Hannah!" Vala called from her cell "What are you going to do? Come back!"

Hannah continued walking squaring her shoulders ignoring Vala's pleads for her to come back and explain herself.

TBC~


	43. Chapter 43

"Damnit" Hannah cursed in shock as Morgan appeared in front of her with no warning. Hannah took a deep breath and shot a wary look at Morgan.

"You really have to stop doing that it's unnerving" Hannah said in a low voice as she looked around the hallway. It was empty besides the two of them.

"You will be required in the south east hallway in the few minutes" Morgan said.

"Really?" Hannah asked her.

"Teal'c will need your assistance try and not get killed" Morgan told her.

"Your concern for my welfare is touching" Hannah replied sarcastically. Morgan smiled at Hannah.

"Indeed, I shall leave you since I have to make one more stop before you meet up with the Doci. Be careful" Morgan Le Fey told her.

"Always" Hannah said turning on her heels she headed off to the South east hallway. When she arrived to the hallway she found only a few priors and two guards the City of the Gods was not a fortress and was rarely guarded.

Hannah casually pulled out a kunai knife from her person. She always carried knives with her everywhere and always concealed. She twirled the knife casually in her hand as she walked up to the Priors who were conversing with one another. They didn't take notice of her as she slowed her pace deliberately she could hear Teal'c approach. He'd take care of the guards easily. She could hear his steady heart beat and soft foot falls it differed from the Priors whose hearts beated slowly. The guards were always in a state of hyper alert so their heartbeats were slightly faster especially when they saw her coming.

Her heightened senses had their purposes Hannah mused a slow smile kicked up her lips as one of the guard's eyes flicked her way and then back to straight ahead. She was just behind one of the priors when she decided to act. She threw the knife she had been twirling into the Prior furthest from her. The knife struck his jugular vein in his neck before he even had time to react. He fell to his knees in shock as he pulled the knife from his neck blood poured from his neck and bled out onto the floor. Hannah didn't waste time as soon as she had thrown the knife she had grabbed the Prior closest to her into a neck hold and snapped his neck.

Teal'c decided to make his appearance and he dispatched with the two Ori Guards with relative ease. He then turned the staff weapon he had liberated from one of the guards on Hannah.

"You going to kill me after all I did to help you?" Hannah asked him as she dropped the dead prior she had been holding. Teal'c was conflicted he knew he should kill her he had orders but she had saved him but then he had his orders.

A sardonic smile spread slowly across her face as she held her hands out in surrender. "We don't have a lot of time. So I'll make this easy and tell you everything and then you can shoot me" Hannah half joked. Teal'c nodded and Hannah proceeded to tell him exactly where he had to go to find Daniel and the others, the best way to get to the dungeons without being detected and directions to the room where the Ark was being kept. She also gave him an escape plan for after with an Ori scout ship empty and waiting to be used so they could get off the planet. "…You should hurry. I'll take care of the mess but you have to go now!" Hannah told him.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Daniel laid on his side facing away from the bars of his cell. The Doci had tried another session of 'spiritual cleansing' but it was more painful than effective until the Doci had been called away on some urgent manner. He had a new found sympathy for Hannah as he never had to endure this torture when he was captured while Hannah had been subjected to it for months.

Daniel rested his head on his hands and closed his eyes trying to relax so the pain would dissipate quicker when he heard Merlin's voice.

"It's not over." Merlin said, a warm white light glowed onto Daniel making him open his eyes.

"Don't give up." Merlin told him.

"You're not Merlin." Daniel said as he looked over his shoulder at the glowing form of Merlin who was crouched at his feet.

"I'm here to help you." Merlin said, Daniel gave a sardonic laugh and closed his eyes resting his head back onto his hand.

"Then help me." Daniel said in a pleading tone.

"You must find the strength." Merlin told him.

Daniel slowly opened his eyes and then rolled onto his back with a groan. He proceeded to summon what little energy and strength he had to sit up. His eyes stung with hot tears from the pain.  
>"No… No" Daniel started he fell back onto an elbow "No, I've had it. And, I'm really not in the mood for games right now." Daniel said wincing from the pain "You're not a figment of my imagination and you're not... Merlin." He said looking to Merlin's Apparition "You're Morgan Le Fay."<p>

"You're delirious." Merlin said.

"Merlin died. He didn't ascend. His consciousness left me. It's—it's gone. The Ancients must be able to see through your disguise. I know I can, I just don't know why you think it's necessary." Daniel told him. The apparition of Merlin changed to reveal Morgan Le Fey.

"You were once ascended. You know how complicated it can be." Morgan told him. Daniel gave her a sad smile as he let the tears fall from his eyes.

"Interfering with the lower planes is not allowed." Morgan said calmly.

"Yeah, I know. I did it myself more than once. Helping me is forbidden, and letting me know you're helping me, well, that's... worse." Daniel said in agreement looking away for a moment.

"I did it once and they stopped me. I was exiled for it." Morgan said in a calm voice. Daniel laid onto his back in frustration and exhaustion.

"Yet, here you are." Daniel said dryly.

"Merlin saw the Ori for what they were. He knew they needed to be stopped. I was the one who prevented him from doing it the first time." Morgan said.

"You kept him alive. You helped us find him."

"I realized he was right."

"The Ori were going to destroy the Ancients. Now, whether they want to admit it or now, we saved them. I think we deserve the Ancients' help in return." Daniel said emphatically. Morgan nodded in agreement.

"So I believe." Morgan said, Daniel became more frustrated it wasn't enough for Morgan to sit there and agree with him.

"Then, then help us!" Daniel pleaded.

"I've done all I can." Morgan told him sadly.

"No, you can do more. You can do much more and you have to!" Daniel told her angrily. She gave him an annoyed look.

"I have given you far more than you needed. But we cannot finish this by ourselves. She is too powerful…She took on the mantle of the Ori." Morgan told him.

"Hannah?"

"Adria" Morgan corrected "Hannah is only a means to an end. Nothing more… Adria has the Ori's collective power." Morgan said.

"Then take it away from Adria!" Daniel told her darkly he pushed up on to his elbows to look her in the eyes. "And not just for our sake." He added.

"I cannot do it. This is something only you can do. You need only use the Ark on one Prior. The crystals in their staffs are linked to one another. It's how the Doci communicates with all at once. If you can turn just one of them, Adria's power will be greatly diminished." Morgan explained to him. Daniel laid on the floor shaking his head back and forth in a gesture of 'no' as he listened to Morgan.

"Get Hannah to do it" Daniel said.

"She is not in the position to. Like I said only you can do it" Morgan told him.

"How?" Daniel asked. Morgan looked to her right side for a moment not answering. "How?" Daniel demanded but Morgan disappeared as footfalls sounded in the hallway.

A Prior walked slowly to Daniel's cell. Daniel closed his eyes and dropped his head back to the floor, hopeless. The Prior removes his hood.

"Daniel Jackson" Teal'c said greeting him. Daniel opened his eyes and saw Teal'c outside his cell.

"Teal'c!" Daniel said in shock.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Teal'c freed Daniel and helped him to where they were keeping Vala and Tomin. Only to find Vala trying to Help Tomin escape to find them. Teal'c told them of Hannah's message of how they had to go back to the main hall to the room with the mantle of the Ori.

Vala was explaining to them her encounter with Adria. Of how the Ark seemed to come to life on its own .

"…And then she just suddenly disappeared somewhere, as if she had something really important to do, and when I turned around, about seven symbols on the Ark were glowing." Vala finished as they entered the room with the Ark sitting on the table.

Daniel and Vala moved toward it while Teal'c and Tomin kept a lookout at the door for Ori Soldiers. It had been too easy gaining access to the room and there had been no resistance it was as if all the guards had been called away.

"It was Morgan." Daniel said explaining away how the Ark had activated.

"Is she helping? Because if she is, I don't understand." Vala said confused.

"Which seven symbols?" Daniel asked Vala as he felt they should rush and not stand around talking.

"Uh, well you don't expect me to remember?" Vala asked as she tried to rack her brain. Daniel looked at her incredulously.

"With the fate of two galaxies hanging in the balance, yes, I expect you to remember the essential clue given to you by a powerful Ascended being!" Daniel said sarcastically.

"It's not that they were glowing for that long! It was more like a bright light, and when I turned around, I realized I was alone and went to look for you—"

"Which ones!" Daniel demanded interrupting her.

"Uh, one here, two here, two here, and two there." Vala said pointing out the sides of the panel on the lid that had keys with characters carved on them.

"Did they come in any order?" Daniel asked getting frustrated again he ran a hand over his face before looking at Vala.

"No, all at once." Vala said.

"Of course." Daniel replied sarcastically.

"Someone is coming." Teal'c said as footfalls could heard coming their direction. He readied his staff weapon for their guests as Daniel moved around to the long edge of the Ark, near Vala vainly trying to figure out the code so they could activate the Ark.

"Uh, okay, seven symbols." Daniel said trying his best to think.

"Just...make a guess." Vala pushed.

_"Verimas_ is uh, "truth" in Ancient." Daniel said for a first try.

"Good." Vala said as Daniel started pressing in the symbols for the word.

"Two there." Vala gestured as Daniel finished typing out '_verimas'_ . They waited for something to happen and when nothing happened Vala looked a little put out.

"I guess not." Vala said.

"Stand down!" Hannah said from outside of the room. Daniel and Vala turned and saw Hannah and the Doci walk into the room. Teal'c fired his staff weapon at the Doci but the Doci deflected the shot and then used his telekinetic powers and threw Teal'c across the room into the wall.

Tomin tried to make a run at the Doci and received the same treatment as Teal'c. The Doci stepped toward Vala and Daniel while Hannah remained at the doorway looking on with disinterest.

The Doci barely made two steps before the Mantel on the wall went up in fire again. Daniel and Vala watched as Hannah and the Doci immediately dropped to one knee and lowered their heads in reverence.

They turned around and saw Adria step out of the mantle, her ascended form being washed with red energy that looked like fire.

"It's over. You can't win. There is only one path." Adria told them. Vala noticed Tomin stirring awake and looked over at Teal'c and saw he was waking up as well. He slowly reached for his staff weapon.

"The power and glory of Origin." Adria said. Vala looked to Daniel who seemed to have the 'I just had an idea' look on his face he then tried to signal something to her and she wondered if he had something in his eye. She narrowed her eyes at him and realised he needed a distraction as his gaze tended to drift to Adria.

"Adria. I'm sorry. I wish things could have been different." Vala said stepping in front of Daniel to block Adria's view of Daniel and the Ark.

"Me, too." Adria said almost sad thinking about it.

"So, what are you gonna do? We're obviously never gonna agree." Vala said Adria looked at her with new interest as though she knew. "Are you gonna kill me now?" Vala asked while Teal'c aimed the staff. Daniel pushed the last of the seven symbols.

Adria realized Vala was distracting her and saw Daniel pressing the last symbol on the Ark. She used her telekinetic powers and threw him away from the device into the wall.

But it was too late as Teal'c fired his staff at one of the legs of the table holding the Ark. Vala moved out of the way as the Ark fell toward the Doci.

They all watched in amazement as the lid of the Ark fell open in front of the Doci. The Ark emitted a beam of intense white light the size of the Ark itself. It engulfs the Doci's head. After a few moments the Ark's beam dissipated and turned off leaving a stunned Doci.

"No! You can't take away my power!" Adria cried with an outreached hand to the Ark. The Doci looked around confused.

"I think... we just did." Vala said in amazement. They were all stunned at what had happened except for Hannah who remained kneeling on one knee with her head lowered and her eyes closed. Teal'c and the others got to their feet best as they could.

"You will all burn in the fires of eternal damnation!" Adria proclaimed.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Morgan said coming into the room.

"You're no match for me." Adria spat at Morgan.

"I have help." Morgan said smiling as she looked over her shoulder at Hannah who glowed brightly losing her physical form slowly as she started to ascend transforming into the same energy form as the ancients.

Adria looked angry and afraid her eyes glowing red, she burst into red flames taking her energy form at the same time Morgan Le Fey took her energy form of pure light.

The energy forms rush at each other two white energy forms smashing into the red one. They collided over the centre of the room sparks and flashes ricocheting. They swirled in battle as Daniel, Vala, Tomin, Teal'c watched having to shy away when it became too bright to watch and then the room dimmed as the energy forms disappeared through a wall.

They all exchanged looks of awe and shock at what had happened. The Doci was on his knees.

"_Mia clementia denar esto." _The Doci said despondently. Vala looked to Tomin.

"What? What did he say? I don't understand." Vala said to him.

"He said, 'Have mercy. I was blind, but now I see.' " Tomin told her. The Doci is bent over, weeping. While the others gathered near the Ark. Daniel held his injured arm and looked over at the empty pile of clothes where Hannah used to be before turning his attention to the Ark.

"It was Origin" Daniel said.

"What was?" Vala asked

"The keyword that activated the Ark. I realized while Adria was talking, the Ancient version of the word also means "truth" in older dialects. I guess the Alteran that built it must have thought it was ironic." Daniel said.

"You know, I'm starting to think that irony is very overrated." Vala said.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

3 weeks later,

"On a final note, I wanted to inform you all that the Military has officially changed Lieutenant O'Neill's status to KIABNR " Landry said as a last note to the meeting. SG1 (minus Mitchell who was still in the infirmary recovering) were surprised at the news except for General O'Neill, Landry and Mr Woolsey.

They were discussing the cleanup of the galaxy from the Ori among other items on the agenda.

"What does that mean?" Vala asked.

"Killed in action body not recovered" Sam answered reluctantly. Teal'c lowered his gaze to the table. SG1 had been dealing with mixed emotions for the past three weeks about Hannah. Mainly they were confused and Daniel had come to a conclusion after many hours of thinking that Hannah was right. He really didn't know her at all.

"But she isn't dead" Daniel said.

"And technically she isn't alive by our definitions either. Lieutenant O'Neill has affiliations outside the SGC who do not have the clearance to know that she ascended to another plane of existence and they are causing some issues" Mr Woolsey said as he closed his folder. Since Marrick's demise he retook his position as the SGC's IOA representative.

"Who?" Sam asked curious as she couldn't imagine Hannah knowing anyone outside the SGC and Atlantis.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

"Red, Open the door!" A male voice boomed through the front door of Laura's apartment. Laura took a long pull of her beer and was wondering whether she would ignore it or answer even though she recognised the voice. "I'm going to call a locksmith in 10 seconds if you don't get your beautiful ass off the couch now!" the voice started counting down from ten.

Laura dragged herself off the couch and opened the door to find Demming standing there with his mobile at his ear. He smiled at her and hung up his mobile.

"I would have picked the lock but this thing wasn't hampering my skills" He said as he held up his left arm that was plastered and hanging in a sling.

"Right, what are you doing here? Other than ruining my Friday night" Laura asked

"I'm improving your night" he said with a smile.

"I want to be alone" Laura told him flatly. She had just returned off the Deadalus 3 days ago to find she had lost her best friend. It had been a hard blow as her grief over losing Carson Beckett was still raw this added news was like someone had thrown salt on her wounds.

She felt that Hannah never had a choice in anything and that the girl made too many sacrifices for 'the greater good' and what was worse they were going to dress up it up like Hannah was dead. No funeral, no medals or anything to say her sacrifices were noted and appreciated. No they just wrote her off and SG1 got on with their day. Some family, it made Laura sick that they hadn't even sent word to her immediately she only found out through scuttlebutt. At least a few of her marine buddies on base had a drink in Hannah's honour when they heard the news.

"No you don't, come on some sympathy for the wounded who comes bearing beer and ice cream" Demming said he bent down and picked up bag with a six pack and ice cream in it. Laura looked at the flavour of ice cream Mövenpick Caramelita Caramel ice cream.

"Ok but don't think you can use ice cream and beer will get you into my pants" Laura told him. He gave her a look of innocence.

"I would never-" he stopped when she shot him a look and he gave a sheepish smile "Ok I would but I promise no monkey business. Scouts honour" Demming said Laura stepped out of the way and let him into the apartment.

Demming tossed his jacket of a chair at the dining table before moving to the couch. "Hey you know Greg Coburn?" Demming asked as Laura settled on the couch next to him with two spoons for the ice cream.

"Yeah why? How do you know him?" Laura asked as she at a spoonful of ice cream before offering to Demming who declined. She hadn't spoken to Greg Coburn in over two years when she was assigned to the Deadalus. They kept in touch with sporadic emails but then they plain fell out of contact probably because Greg was powerhousing to get into politics and a very busy lifestyle. Laura didn't really care as he was more Hannah's friend than hers.

"He and I had a very interesting conversation at a Charity event last night" Demming said as he opened two beers and placing one on the table in front of Laura.

"What were you doing at a charity event?" Laura asked frowning, she really didn't know Demming but then she didn't peg him as rich let alone doing anything for charity but he had to be if he was socialising with Greg Coburn. She picked up her beer to take a drink.

"Familial obligations, I broke my arm at the annual polo game"

Laura choked on her beer imaging Demming on horseback with a mallet. Demming smacked her on the back to help clear her airways just for her to start laughing at him.

"Hey it's not that funny. You know it hurts falling off a horse I forgot how mean those rich folk could get on horses" Demming said frowning as Laura was still laughing and looking at him like he had just said the funnies joke after a few moments she calmed down.

"Sorry the way Hannah would talk about you I was expecting some disgusting story about tantric sex gone wrong"

"Or it could have been right… I wish my story was that exciting" he said wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Laura rolled her eyes at him.

"Get back to your interesting conversation with Greg Coburn"

"He offered me his condolences as Hannah is apparently dead did I miss something?" Demming asked. "I mean we just got off the Deadalus 3 days ago" he added.

"She's not dead, she ascended to higher plane of existence" Laura said dryly as she rolled her eyes. She could still remember Dr Jackson and Vala trying to explain to her after she tracked them down at the SGC from hearing the scuttlebutt. It had been good waste of two hours as they couldn't say Hannah was really dead or alive just she was gone and this time for good.

"Oh ok. Then why hasn't she done a Daniel Jackson?"

"A what?"

"A Daniel Jackson means to come back from the dead or in this case de-ascend since that guy has really done it all aye?" Demming said taking a long pull of his beer.

"I dunno" Laura said taking a pull of her beer. "So what are you going to do for your two weeks of annual leave with a broken arm before returning to Atlantis?"

"You" he said way too quickly, Laura pursed her lips to which he smiled "Just joking Red, though may I sleep in Hannah's bed tonight I miss her and I figure if I wrap myself in her scent I can just pretend she's there" the last part was muffled as Laura smacked him in the face with a pillow. "I take that as a yes?"

"Sam" Vala said as she knocked on the door way to Sam's Lab. Sam looked up from her laptop. She gave a weak smile as she wiped the stray tears off her face.

"Sorry it's silly to cry but it's like we have lost her for good this time" Sam said chastising herself for outward shows of emotion.

"I know I feel the same. I also have something for you" Vala said with a comforting smile. Vala walked into the lab and pulled out a stool next to Sam at the table. She reached into her pocket and pulled out Hannah's locket and held it out to Sam.

"Here" Vala said Sam looked surprised that Vala had it in her possession.

"Hannah's locket" Sam said feeling fresh tears start she vainly swallowed as she really didn't want the stigma of being weak. She played with the locket in her hand and smiled weakly "You know she never took this necklace off. Funny thing is I don't even know where she got it or why it meant so much to her" Sam said not taking her eyes off the locket.

"Before Hannah … You know…" Vala said referring to Hannah ascending "I think she knew she wasn't coming back anyway she asked me to forgive her and gave me the locket. I'm not sure it was intended for me which is why you should have it" Vala told her.

"Thank you" Sam said as she closed her hand over the locket.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Mitchell asked with a smile. He was on the mend and walking very slowly from place to place but then when one is thrown into metal bulkheads and what not bones tended to break. Not to mention the welts and bruises at least those had gone down and he wasn't in as much pain. Teal'c was at his side making sure Mitchell didn't face plant into the floor is and when his muscles decided they wanted a break.

"We were talking about Hannah" Vala told Mitchell as he and Teal'c came in and took seats at the table opposite Sam and Vala.

"Anyone have any funky visions of her yet?" Mitchell asked.

"No" Teal'c answered as the others shook their heads.

"That sucks" Mitchell said.

"So eloquently put" Vala said rolling her eyes. "By the way has anyone informed Colonel Sheppard and Hannah's friends on Atlantis yet?" she asked.

"Hmm there is no good way of telling people someone they care about has ascended to another plane of existence and we aren't sure if they are coming back. Apparently they are sending it with weekly data burst exchange" Mitchell said.

"Daniel" Sam said in surprise she hadn't seen much of Daniel as he spent most of his days holed up in office buried under the pile of books and work.

"Hey did I miss the memo about a group meeting?" Daniel half joked as he came into Sam's lab.

"No, we were plotting your demise but now you are here it will be quite awkward to talk about it" Vala said with a smile as she shifted in her chair getting comfortable.

"Haha very funny" Daniel said sarcastically.

"I don't know I thought it was amusing"

They all turned to the voice and saw Hannah leaning against the wall a smile graced her lips. Her hair hung loose around her shoulders as she wore a loose white off the shoulder top with long sleeves and grey skinny jeans and grey combat boots to match.

Sam stood up and moved to Hannah as if to hug her but Hannah held her hands out "Please don't it's rather awkward having someone walk through you" Hannah said as she casually waved her hand through the wall to demonstrate she was incorporeal. "I appreciate the gesture though"

"We are all seeing this right?" Mitchell asked he was slightly worried that his medication was giving him hallucinations.

"Yes" Teal'c said as the others nodded.

"Ok, so what's going on?" Mitchell asked Hannah.

"Not much, I just came by to thank you all for your contribution in taking down the Ori and what not" Hannah said getting down to business as she didn't have a lot of time.

"It was nothing" Mitchell said waving a dismissive hand. Hannah gave a smile at his statement.

"Yes well Adria has been taken care of" Hannah said she looked away with a haunted look.

"What about you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah are you going to do a Daniel Jackson?" Vala asked.

"Did you just use my name as a verb?" Daniel asked Vala who gave a shrug and a smile.

"Of course it's means to come back from the dead or in this case de-ascend" Vala said as if she was reciting something she read. Hannah chuckled with the others at the statement and Daniel's less than pleasant attitude to having his name as a verb.

"No I won't be doing a 'Daniel Jackson' " Hannah said.

"It can't be that hard Daniel did it and let's face it he's not you" Vala argued.

"It's actually a lot harder than you would know. Anyway I should get going" Hannah said.

"But you only just got here" Daniel said there was so much he wanted to say and he knew the others felt the same.

"When will we see you again?" Sam asked.

"You probably won't see me again as this was only a special occasion." Hannah said she looked like she was ready to disappear as light swirls of energy whispered off her person like smoke coming off a candle.

"Wait!" Daniel said _"You were right I didn't know you and I'm truly sorry for everything that has happened and my part in it_" he said earnestly in Ancient to her.

"_It's time to move forward. The past is history. You can gain more from the future if you just walk to its direction. The past is dead, the future is life, so go with it."_ Hannah replied calmly in Ancient. She then rolled her shoulders and smiled to the others who had no clue what she and Daniel were talking about.

"Take care of yourselves" Hannah said and with that she gave a smile not betraying any emotion but warmth to those around her and disappeared.

"What did you two just say to one another?" Sam asked.

"I was just asking her where she was going and the future" Daniel lied, Sam looked at him for a moment judging whether to call him on the fact she knew he was lying. But didn't as Daniel looked like whatever they talked about didn't placate him with whatever he was beating himself up about.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

On Atlantis,

"All I'm saying is we have a prime planet for training exercises for civilian personnel" Sheppard said with playful smile.

"You just want an excuse to shoot me with a paint ball gun" McKay said rolling his eyes.

"Sounds like fun to me" Ronon said as he twirled his gun in hand leaning against the wall closest to the door. Teyla had missed mission as she was spending time with her people. So it was just McKay, Sheppard, Ronon and Lorne in the office with Dr Weir.

"It's training McKay and I think that practical exercises using non lethal weapons i.e. paintball guns would make the experience valuable. Anyway we don't use paint balls we use laser guns it's not as painful or satisfying" Sheppard mumbled the last part when Weir shot him a look of censure.

Sheppard and the others had returned from an uninhabited planet so he was trying to make the best out of a waste of time trip. Sheppard proposed an idea he had already put on the table. He and Lorne were both in agreement that the civilian scientists needed some SERE training off world especially those assigned to teams.

"SERE training should be a requirement for all non military personnel that are assigned to teams and they should pass a basic fitness test and weapons proficiency. The Military agree with me" Sheppard said.

"And the IOA agree as well the only argument is finding the time" Weir said sitting back in her chair from behind her desk.

"Well-" Sheppard stopped when a knock sounded at Weir's door. Chuck stood at the door holding a tablet computer.

"Sorry to interrupt Dr Weir but I have a message for both you and Colonel Sheppard" Chuck said not sure who to hand the tablet computer to. Weir held out her hand first solving the issue and took the tablet computer.

"Thank you Chuck" Weir said she tapped open the message. Chuck left the office leaving them. Weir skimmed the message it was from General Landry and Mr Woolsey.

"What's it say?" Sheppard asked as he and McKay waited patiently.

"I'm sorry John it's not good news" Weir said sincerely as she was saddened by what she was reading. "Lieutenant O'Neill has been declared killed in action with her body not recovered" Weir said summarising what she was reading.

"Does it give more details than that?" Sheppard asked sitting forward in his chair.

"Hannah ascended to another plane of existence and may have died in a fight with the Ori ascended being named Adria. It has been assumed she has died since she has not returned or made contact since her last appearance 3 weeks ago." Weir said handing over the tablet computer so Sheppard could read the message.

"May have died? And they have written her off. What a shocker" Sheppard said bitterly as he tossed the tablet computer on Weir's desk. He rubbed a hand down his face pausing over his eyes for a moment to school his anger and sadness for the loss he felt. He dropped his hand and took a deep breath "I guess we should consider ourselves lucky we got a message at all" he added scathingly.

"John" Weir said in a soft chiding voice.

"Sorry, I was just hoping… You know what I need to get some air. Excuse me" Sheppard said getting up from his chair he walked out of the office. Ronon followed Sheppard to make sure he was ok and also to get out of the room himself.

"May I ma'am?" Lorne asked gesturing to the tablet computer on the desk. Weir nodded an 'ok' and Lorne picked it up reading the message for himself.

SGASGASGASGASGASGASGA

Sheppard went to the closest Balcony just off the Control room and stopped to take a deep breath. Ronon stepped out on the balcony and watched as Sheppard gripped the railing and took another deep breath. Sheppard turned and looked at Ronon his expression a mixture of grief, sorrow and anger.

"O'Neill worked her ass off and sacrificed everything …" Sheppard said pursing his lips "She deserved better" he couldn't form the words to express what he truly felt about the situation.

"I agree" Ronon said as he leaned a hip on the balcony and folded his arms across his chest. He wasn't sure how he felt at the moment. He only knew Hannah for such a brief time he wasn't sure he had any right to feel anything.

Ronon still had many hang ups from being a runner for many years mainly about getting attached to people and allowing his emotions to get the better of him. Hannah in her brief time with him had lightened his world made him hope that if he stayed on Atlantis he'd reach all of his goals defeating the wraith and regaining some semblance of a life. He had harboured hopes that Hannah would come back and become a part of his life. After Sheppard had told him she was missing in action he still hoped as Hannah was a stubborn woman and he even if he didn't know her as long as Sheppard or the others. He knew one thing and that was Hannah was one tough woman who would not go down easily or quietly.

"This sucks, how you doing with the news I know you two seemed close before she left" Sheppard said. He and Ronon hadn't really discussed the last visit Hannah had been here or Ronon and Hannah having a connection. Sheppard was waiting for Ronon to bring it up instead of forcing the subject.

"I don't know" he answered honestly he looked down at his scuffed boots. "I wanted her come back but when you told me she was captured I figured-"

"There wouldn't be a happy ending. Yeah same…look if you want to talk or whatever I'm here" Sheppard said.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you" Ronon said with a humoured smirk.

"Yeah, we should go back in. I have to inform Teyla and the others." Sheppard said as he pushed off the railing and turned to head back inside.

7 months or so later,

On New Athos, Halling and his son Jinto walked to their dwellings after the evening meal. "We will leave at first light to hunt" Halling told Jinto. He stopped to look at the sky as he did every night since arriving at New Athos, it was a beautiful night as the air was crisp and the sky clear the heavens were putting on a beautiful show.

"Look Father a sign from the Ancestors" Jinto said, he pointed to a shooting star lighting up the sky they watched and waited for it to disappear instead it grew closer and burned brighter in the sky as it passed over the settlement and landed some distance away. No sounds of explosions or anything came from where the light had landed. The area glowed as if a candle was lit, Halling and Jinto followed by several other Athosians ran towards the light to investigate hoping it was not a fire or something worse. The light grew dim as they drew near until they reached the sight. Halling didn't believe his eyes for a moment and blinked twice to make certain of what he saw before him. It was a woman with long blonde hair lying face down on the ground naked. Her skin was incandescent but the light was dimming by the moment. He pulled off his jacket and moved cautiously to the woman she stirred awake she lifted her head and looked at Halling her eyes wide in fear.

"Be not afraid you are among friends" Halling told her as he recognised her face. He moved closer and laid his jacket over her. She slowly moved to her knees and pulled the jacket around her to cover her nakedness. Her whole body was shaking from the exertion of just sitting up and pulling the jacket around her person.

"How can you be a friend if I do not recognise you?" She asked, her eyes darting all over the place and then down at her body that was still glowing. She tried to make sense of where she was, why she glowing and if it was normal for her to do. So many questions and her mind gave her no answers, it was completely blank. She looked to the people all looking at her in wonder which made her shrink back.

The tall bald man who had handed her the coat was still kneeling in front of her. He gave her a warm smile.

"You once told me 'A Stranger is just a friend you haven't met before' Do truly not recognize me?" he asked her his tone one of curiosity. She shook her head and looked at the hand he had extended out to her.

"I don't" She said to him. Her heart pounded in her chest as she realized she didn't remember anything let alone who the man was. She didn't even recognize her own voice.

"I am Halling and your name is Lieutenant Hannah O'Neill" he told her, she showed no recognition to her own name.

"Lieutenant" She said frowning at what she thought to be her first name. Her mind could not make any connections to what Halling was telling her. He smiled warmly and somewhat amused at her statement which made her more confused.

"It is your title as a warrior. Your first name is Hannah" Halling said as if he could read her mind. Hannah felt like an idiot for making the mistake but then it was all foreign to her. Halling turned to Jinto "Son go to the ring of the ancestors and summon Teyla and Colonel Sheppard immediately. Tell them our friend has returned to us" he said to his son.

**~The End for now…**

**Author's Note: Part three will be up in two weeks time after my exams are done! Thank you all for reading and the review! Hopefully I'll catch you all in two weeks for the final part of Hannah's story!**


End file.
